


Я тебя научу

by Serpen



Series: Система Нелюбимых [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Not Manga Compliant, Romance, Slow Build, based solely on anime series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 123,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Дорога к доверию.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Бета:** Эль Цета  
>  **Disclaimer:** Аниме Loveless принадлежит студии J.С. Staff.  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
>  **Примечание:** текст основан на событиях аниме. Отдельная благодарность LLogan за консультации по школе Семи Лун и Аояги Сэймэю.  
> 

 

 

_Вдвоем или своим путем,_  
_И как зовут, и что потом,_  
_Мы не спросили ни о чем,_  
_И не клянемся, что до гроба…_  
_Мы любим._  
_Просто любим оба._  
  
Ёсано Акико.

  
  
  
Я полулежу, оперевшись на локоть и прислонившись спиной к стене - так, что лопатки ощущают прохладу дерева, которым обиты стены твоей квартиры. Через огромное окно падает бледный ночной свет, лунный пополам с фонарным. В этом призрачном освещении твое лицо видно почти так же четко, как днем. Я перебираю в памяти последние события и иногда дотрагиваюсь до тебя, чтобы убедиться в реальности настоящего.  
  
Вчера - это было только вчера. Кошмар, от которого я не мог проснуться - смерть, смерть, смерть всех друзей и за каждым поворотом, и ты в финале, как самое страшное. Руки, залитые кровью, пальцы, сжимающиеся на моем горле… "Прости. Приказ".  
Вздрагиваю и смотрю на тебя.  
Ничего этого не было. Морок, наведенный на сознание. Знать бы еще, кем. Когда твое лицо на секунду стало лицом Сэймэя, во всяком случае, мне так показалось… Ты не знаешь, но вместо ужаса я испытал почти облегчение. И когда проснулся - кинулся сломя голову искать тебя. Потому что боялся, что не все в том сне было невзаправду. Что с тобой могло что-то случиться.  
  
*  
"Жизнь без тебя, Рицка… Жизнь без тебя - не нужна мне…" Это тоже было сутки назад. Ты сказал, что если бы Сэймэй приказал меня убить, ты не смог бы ослушаться. Мне показалось, что кошмар продолжается, я хотел убежать, но ты поймал меня за руку. Ты все время меня ловишь. Как будто около тебя магнит. Отскочить трудно, а вот кинуться к тебе - легче легкого.  
Когда ты это сказал… Знаешь, Соби, может, я с ума схожу - мне показалось, что за нами кто-то наблюдает. Недобро и… изумленно, что ли. Может, еще пара Нулей явилась для завершения миссии.  
Но в тот момент мне было безразлично. Потому что я протянул тебе руку, сам, а ты встретил мою ладонь на полпути. Я буквально вцепился в тебя, никак не мог отпустить. Мне и сейчас еще страшно, Соби. Страшно отойти дальше чем к холодильнику за соком. Только я не за себя боюсь. Вчера, представив, как приду домой, а ты пойдешь к себе через полгорода в темноте, и то ли доберешься благополучно, то ли…  
  
Нет уж. Я отлично помню, что было в последний раз, когда ты сражался один. И не найди я тебя тогда… Я не спросил, а ты не сказал - но мне кажется, ты не дождался бы помощи. Не дожил до появления Нацуо и Йоджи.  
  
Я поглядел на тебя. Ты же всегда чувствуешь, когда я на тебя смотрю. "Что, Рицка?" Я взялся свободной рукой за твой локоть, остановил тебя, повернул к себе. Говорить было трудно, но как-то ведь должны мы разговаривать!  
Я потянул тебя вниз, заставил опуститься на одно колено. Разница в росте…  
"Можно, я буду ночевать у тебя?" - спросил я, стараясь не смутиться. Надо научиться выдерживать твой взгляд.  
"Ночевать у меня? - ты слегка нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное. - А что скажет мама?"  
Мама… Мама. Хорошо, что у меня легко заживают ссадины. Не возвратиться домой, когда даже пятнадцатиминутное опоздание грозит неприятностями, было опасно. Но я помотал головой: "Неважно. Ты против?"  
Ты посмотрел на меня, еще больше нахмурившись. А потом сказал: "Нет. Если ты так хочешь". Я помялся и спросил, больше чтобы убедиться: "Мне надо приказать?"  
"Нет. Но… можно и я обращусь к тебе с просьбой, Рицка? - Я кивнул, сглатывая засевший в горле комок. - Позволь мне взять тебя на руки".  
Я в первый момент не нашелся, что ответить. Хотел бросить: за ребенка меня держишь, что ли? Уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться - и неожиданно для себя самого кивнул. Ты улыбнулся, наверное, опять слишком много разглядел, и легко подхватил меня, прямо из той позы, в которой стоял. Распрямился и пошел ровным шагом, крепко прижимая к себе и глядя вперед. Я обнял тебя за шею, так, что по рукам полоскались пряди твоих длинных волос, и незаметно уснул. Сил не было никаких.  
  
Я пропустил школу. Позвонил Юйко, предупредил, что не приду, попросил сказать Шинономе-сэнсей, что я простудился. Она хотела зайти после уроков, но я запретил. Взял слово, что она не отправится ко мне домой. Потому что там… мама. Мне самому жутковато туда идти. Я тебя завтра спрошу кое о чем в связи с этим.  
А ты не пошел в университет, я слышал утром сквозь сон, как ты говорил по телефону с Кио. Я лежал, не открывая глаз, и удивлялся, каким жестким может быть твой голос, хотя ты и старался разговаривать полушепотом. Кио было слышно чуть ли не громче. В конце концов ты просто нажал отбой и, кажется, отключил мобильный. Я выждал для верности еще минут пять - на дольше не хватило терпения - и завозился, как бы просыпаясь. Вчера, когда ты принес меня сюда, я даже не почувствовал, как оказался в постели. Мы, видимо, спали рядом - и я проснулся, только когда ты встал.  
\- Доброе утро, Рицка, - проговорил ты, подходя к кровати и осторожно садясь на край. Я открыл глаза и встретился с тобой взглядом.  
\- Доброе утро, Соби. Я решил, что сегодня не пойду в школу.  
Ты почесал меня за ухом, как большого котенка. На этот жест решался только Сэймэй - и вот теперь ты.  
\- Разве это умно, Рицка? - спросил серьезно, но глаза у тебя улыбались. - Что скажет сэнсей?  
\- А тебе что скажут в университете? - я рывком сел. - Или… я мешаю? Ты не потому решил не ходить, что…  
\- Нет, нет, - откликнулся ты, успокаивающе кладя ладонь мне на голову. - Не волнуйся. Именно потому, что сегодня у меня в гостях ты.  
Я пару раз мигнул, чтобы глаза не жгло - но тогда загорелись щеки. Ну и ладно. Я потянулся к твоей руке, снял ее и переплел наши пальцы, как вчера на мосту.  
\- С-соби…  
  
Я не знал, как это сказать. Если бы можно было общаться без слов! Но без слов ты делаешь из моих поступков какие-то совсем не те выводы. Как будто всегда исходишь из худшего. Кто тебя к этому приучил?  
  
Я резко выдохнул:  
\- Соби, Нацуо говорил, что Боец и Жертва никогда не должны разлучаться.  
Ты пожал плечами:  
\- Вы не теряли времени, да?  
Я кивнул, глядя на тебя. Можно было приказать - ты ответишь на любой вопрос, не связанный с Семью Лунами… Но мне не хотелось выпытывать.  
\- Верно, - ты опустил голову. Голос у тебя стал тише и мягче, а пальцы, которые я сжимал в своей ладони, чуть заметно дрогнули. Но ты не сделал попытки освободиться. - Рицка…  
\- Подожди, - прервал я нетерпеливо, не давая сбить себя с толку объяснениями, почему в нашем случае все иначе. - Соби, я тебе запрещаю биться в одиночку. Это приказ, самый главный, какой ты слышал. Но… Йоджи говорил, я должен чувствовать инициацию твоей боевой системы. Я не знаю, как это делать, а ты не рассказываешь. Я чувствую, когда с тобой неладно - я полгорода обегал, пока искал тебя… тем вечером. Но я не знаю, как оказаться там, где ты, в нужный момент! - Я сорвался на крик, и теперь уже ты сжал мою ладонь. - Поэтому… если не можешь рассказать, - закончил я шепотом, - мне, наверное, надо остаться.  
Ты вскинул ресницы, впился в меня глазами:  
\- Рицка?..  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы были нормальной парой, - я уже злился на нас обоих. - Если я не могу научиться… или ты не можешь научить… Тогда можно просто быть рядом.  
\- Но это… - ты растерянно запустил руку в волосы, потянул себя за прядь. - Ты хочешь остаться у меня?  
\- Если ты за. - Впору было залезть с головой под одеяло от неловкости, но нужно было закончить. - Я сперва думал, что быть связанными - означает… ну, быть… полностью вместе. Понимаешь… - Ты кивнул. Я съежился, подтянул к груди колени: - Но у Нацуо и Йоджи… у них у обоих ушки.  
  
Хотя у Сэймэя ушки тоже ведь были до самой смерти. Мне не хотелось вспоминать о нем, когда мы первый раз говорили о важном, а не препирались по мелочам. У Сэймэя были ушки - и при этом он обладал властью над тобой, о которой я могу только догадываться.  
Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя злые мысли. Юйко, наверное, сказала бы, что я ревную. Да черта с два, я просто… мне обидно за тебя, только и всего.  
  
Ты молчал так долго, что я набрался решимости и посмотрел на тебя. Ты задумчиво уставился в одну точку, все так же теребя волосы.  
\- Соби… - позвал я. Ты поглядел на меня:  
\- Да?  
От тепла в твоем голосе мне захотелось не то придвинуться еще ближе, не то выпрыгнуть из постели и начать планировать день: громко, размахивая руками.  
\- Я задал вопрос, - напомнил я, оставшись на месте.  
\- Рицка, быть связанными… Это больше чем быть любовниками, - сказал ты негромко, машинально погладив мои кошачьи уши. - Это означает составить пару навсегда. Быть неразрывно вместе. Поэтому если в паре погибает один, то, как правило, умирает и второй. Мне бы не хотелось так обременять тебя. Разве мало…  
\- Разве мало, что ты меня защищаешь? - негодующе закончил я, и ты кивнул. - Мало, Соби. Потому что я тоже… Я тоже хочу тебя защищать!  
\- Рицка…  
\- Ничего не Рицка! Прекрати все решать за меня! Я твоя Жертва, а ты сам сказал, что ты мой Боец, нет? Этим девчонкам Зеро! Или ты… только для них это сказал?  
Если да, я тебя убью, пронеслось в голове.  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил ты. - Но я не думал…  
\- Что я соглашусь? Не думал - это, Соби? - еще немного, и я кинулся бы на тебя с кулаками. Как можно быть таким умным, сильным - и таким дураком! - А теперь подумай. Я тебе приказываю подумать!  
Я резко отвернулся, но отодвинуться не успел: ты одним движением выдернул меня из-под одеяла и усадил к себе на колени.  
\- О чем подумать, господин? - Ты положил ладонь мне на щеку и заставил поднять голову. Вопрос прозвучал у самых губ, от твоего дыхания по телу побежали мурашки. Хорошо, что я спал в длинной футболке и, кажется, в плавках. Потому что так близко к тебе я все равно чувствую себя без одежды.  
\- О том, что я хочу всегда стоять за тобой, - повторил я. - И еще… - я зажмурился под твоим испытующим взглядом, - о том, что я хочу тебя защищать.  
Я ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. Тишина звенела, и глаза открывать было страшно.  
\- Рицка.  
Я вздрогнул от решимости в твоем голосе. Глаза распахнулись сами. Ты казался очень бледным, только взгляд был живым. Я никогда не видел тебя таким раньше.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, - сказал ты. Слова давались тебе с трудом, не знаю, почему, я просто видел. - Если ты действительно…  
Я кивнул. Ты наклонил голову - и поцеловал меня.  
Я прижался к тебе, чувствуя, как сбивается твое дыхание. Последние два года - вот и вся моя жизнь. Последняя осень - вот и весь мой опыт. Но весь этот опыт - ты. И иной раз кажется, что не так она и существенна, наша разница в возрасте. А вот внешнюю разницу никуда не денешь…  
  
Ты самый скрытный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Никто не может пробиться за твою вежливую улыбку. А я могу на тебя накричать, могу даже ударить - ты только скажешь, что я очень вспыльчивый. Я думал, тебе все равно, как я себя веду. Сейчас уже понял, что это не так, просто для меня сделано исключение. Не потому ли на меня так смотрел Кио? Может, дело не только в моей фамилии и том, что ты был Бойцом Возлюбленного? Кио сказал, что ты изменился после нашего знакомства. Знать бы еще, каким ты был.  
  
Пока мы оделись, умылись, позавтракали, я предупредил Юйко о своем прогуле, то есть простуде, перевалило за полдень. Мы оделись и поехали в парк, где впервые делали вместе воспоминания. Я не люблю слово "фотографии" - в нем есть что-то мертвое. Как в том снимке с траурной лентой, на котором был изображен Сэймэй. А воспоминания - нечто живое. То, к чему можно мысленно вернуться. Но сегодня мы не взяли с собой фотоаппарат. Просто бродили по усыпанным листьями дорожкам, дошли до деревянного столика с двумя скамьями, где ты попросил у меня силы - и первый раз поцеловал. А потом защитил от тех, кто за мной пришел. Что они хотят от меня? От тебя? Не знаю. Ничего не знаю, кроме одного: пока мы шли по парку, держась за руки, я никого не боялся.  
  
Если б я знал, что тебе было важно, нужен ты мне или нет. Неужели трудно было спросить! Но ты никогда ни о чем не спрашиваешь. Приходится догадываться. А много ли прочтешь по твоему невозмутимому виду - да еще при манере скоренько исчезать, как только у тебя начинаются проблемы? Приходится слушать во все уши, не обмолвится ли кто о чем-нибудь, связанном с тобой, неизвестном мне. То есть о чем угодно.  
  
После обеда в каком-то кафе ты покосился на меня и несколько нерешительно предложил пойти в кино. Когда я нашелся, что сказать, то обнаружил, что мы уже идем к кинотеатру. Эх, Соби… я там - я, нынешний Рицка - и не был ни разу. Только смутная память, что это такое, и осталась у меня от прошлого.  
Фильм был интересный - я бы даже решил, что ты полностью захвачен происходящим на экране, если бы не чувствовал на себе время от времени внимательный взгляд. Интересно - когда я на тебя смотрел, ты это тоже ощущал?  
Когда мы добрались домой, я снова успел зверски проголодаться. Может, потому, что дома привык есть очень мало. Никогда не знаешь, можно ли спокойно пробовать еду, которую мама ставит на стол. Поэтому я обычно питаюсь у себя в комнате торопливо сооруженными бутербродами - и перехватываю обеды в школьной столовой. Но после целого дня на воздухе я, кажется, мог объесть целый супермаркет. Ты только смеялся, глядя на мое голодное выражение лица, пока собирал ужин и сервировал стол. Ты вкусно готовишь. Очень. Я тебе об этом сообщил с набитым ртом, наплевав на правила хорошего тона. Ты склонил голову и улыбнулся:  
\- Рад, что тебе нравится, Рицка.  
  
А потом заявился Кио. Вид у него, когда он меня увидел, был не особо радостным, и он вроде собирался что-то сказать, но под твоим взглядом раздумал.  
\- Ужинаете? - скучно проговорил он. - А я тут… Хотел в гости к больному другу зайти…  
Намекнул на утренний звонок, что ли? Это напомнило мне о существующей проблеме, но говорить при Кио я не собирался.  
\- Я прекрасно себя чувствую, благодарю, - церемонно отозвался ты, все еще улыбаясь. Но… Я и не знал, что у тебя бывает такая улыбка.  
\- Ты пропустил занятия! - Кио плюхнулся на пол, вынул из сумки банку с пивом. - Хотите?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - я, наверное, был резковат. Ты посмотрел на меня с внезапным интересом, а Кио, кажется, чуть не подавился.  
\- А я не тебе и предлагаю, - нахмурился он, и немедленно вскинул руку, защищаясь от твоего бесстрастного голоса:  
\- Не разговаривай с Рицкой в подобном тоне, Кио. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ну как всегда… - пробурчал он, вставая и убирая неоткупоренную банку обратно в сумку. - И когда тебе только надоест, а, Соби?  
  
Ты пожал плечами, а я уставился на Кио, гадая, что ему известно о тебе. То есть известно ли о Бойцах и Жертвах. Но спрашивать, конечно, не стал.  
Он ушел, а мы переглянулись и продолжили ужин - ты сделал тот соус из корней лопуха, который так мне понравился в первый раз, когда ты готовил у Юйко.  
Ты ничего не сказал о том, что я был груб или невежлив.  
А я ничего не сказал на то, что ты одернул Кио, когда он попробовал одернуть меня.  
  
Что еще мы делали?.. Ты занимался картиной, а я сидел на балконном пороге и смотрел на пошедший к ночи дождь. И ни запах краски, ни дым от твоих сигарет не перебили свежести воздуха и моего хорошего настроения.  
Около полуночи мы легли. Часа три спустя я проснулся - наверное, потому, что медленно привыкаю к сну на новом месте. Вчера отключился как убитый, а сегодня вот глаза сами открылись.  
  
*  
Тихо. Так тихо, что слышно тиканье лежащих около постели наручных часов и твое дыхание. Я смотрю на тебя - и незаметно засыпаю.


	2. Chapter 2

  
 Утром за столом я жую ломтик сыра, пока ты собираешь салат, и смотрю тебе в спину. Ты никак не даешь понять, что замечаешь это, но когда ставишь передо мной тарелку, заглядываешь в глаза:  
\- В чем дело, Рицка?   
Торопливо мотаю головой:  
\- Что ты все время беспокоишься? Ни в чем. Я просто думаю.  
\- О чем?  
Да, когда это ты не задавал дополнительных вопросов.  
\- О школе, - отделываюсь от уточнения, принимаясь за еду. Ты занимаешь место напротив, и минуты три проходит в молчании. Ты не обиделся? Я хмурюсь:  
\- Соби.  
\- М?  
Вроде нет.  
\- Можешь встретить меня сегодня после уроков?  
Ты глядишь из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Юйко, кажется, до сих пор обманывается мнимой сонностью твоего взгляда.  
\- Разумеется.   
\- Они сегодня заканчиваются…  
\- В четверть второго. Я помню, Рицка.  
И что на это ответить? Выразительно смотрю на тебя, намекая, что такое всезнайство раздражает. Ну, не всегда раздражает, но сейчас точно. Ты пожимаешь в ответ плечами:  
\- По-моему, тебе пора собираться. Через полчаса звонок.  
Я молча встаю из-за стола, приглаживаю волосы, нахожу рубашку. Застегиваю ее поверх футболки, поворачиваюсь спиной к тебе, чтобы заправить в джинсы. Ты продолжаешь завтракать и ничего не говоришь про то, что у меня половина салата так и осталась на тарелке.  
Я беру сумку и снова подхожу к столу.  
\- Соби!  
Ты лишь смотришь вместо ответа. Я теряюсь под этим твоим взглядом.   
Бесконечное терпение. Ты только со мной такой? Перед глазами мелькает картинка: огонь, лижущий нас, но не опаляющий, сверкающие цепи, ошейник вокруг моего горла - и ярость в твоих глазах, когда ты поворачиваешься к противникам. Страшные глаза. Неспящие испугались в первую очередь их, а не твоего контрудара…  
\- Рицка?  
Я смаргиваю воспоминание.  
\- Спасибо за завтрак, - говорю так быстро, как получается произнести, и торопливо иду за курткой.   
\- Я встречу тебя, - напоминаешь ты.   
Киваю, не оглядываясь, и выхожу. Похоже, ты был прав - я действительно опаздываю.  
  
*  
\- Рицка-ку-ун!! - Юйко кидается навстречу так, словно мы не виделись несколько месяцев, а не один вчерашний день.   
\- Привет, - говорю как можно ровнее, стараясь убавить ее восторги. Яёи тоже, кажется, был бы не против, чтобы она вела себя потише.  
\- Рицка-кун, мы так по тебе соскучились! - Юйко сияет, будто произошло нечто невероятное. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, спасибо, - я успел за пять минут до начала уроков, но ей точно хватит этого времени, чтобы оглушить меня.  
\- В самом деле нормально? Я волновалась! - радостно сообщает она. Я киваю:  
\- Не стоило. Все в порядке.  
\- А…   
Начать следующую фразу Юйко мешает звонок. Она с сожалением садится за свою парту.  
\- Доброе утро, класс, - голос Шинономе-сэнсей раздается в относительной тишине не так громко, как обычно, она выглядит усталой. Ушки висят, глаза за очками заспанные. - Итак, в прошлый раз на уроке математики мы с вами остановились на…  
  
Хорошо, что теперь я уже помню, что было в прошлом. Я два года штудировал и текущую учебную программу, и все, что учил в первых классах. Нелегко было, но дело того стоило. По крайней мере, школьные знания у меня есть. Хоть что-то в моей памяти не покрыто туманом.   
Раньше я бы все отдал, чтобы стать таким как раньше. Но после того кошмара… Лучше уж настоящее. Здесь у меня уже есть друзья. Здесь я кому-то нужен. Здесь ты, Соби. А что было в прошлом, я не помню. Только Сэймэй. Но с недавнего времени я не доверяю своей памяти о нем.  
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун! - говорит Юйко, когда мы обедаем. Я отрываю от булки кусочки и по одному отправляю в рот. Сегодня я впервые за не помню сколько времени позавтракал - овощами, которые ты приготовил. Пусть с отвычки я почти не ел, но желудок все-таки не пустой. Я спокойнее смотрю на еду и не боюсь показаться голодным или жадным. В прошлой школе я был неосторожен… И меня начали жалеть. Пришлось пару раз подраться.  
\- Что? - спрашиваю я Юйко, отпивая компот.  
\- Мы вчера ходили к тебе домой, но нам никто не открыл, - она невинно моргает, а Яёи кивает, как идиот.  
Я с грохотом ставлю стакан на пластиковую столешницу:  
\- Что?! Я же сказал тебе - не смей приходить! Никогда, никогда не смей приходить, если я не велел!  
Вскакиваю из-за стола. Юйко открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но я не даю ей такой возможности:  
\- Ты что, дура, да? Я же запретил! Почему никто не хочет слушать, когда я прошу! - я хватаю сумку и выбегаю из столовой, чувствуя взгляды в спину.  
  
Я их недооценил. В коридоре меня ловят за ремень сумки, Яёи заступает дорогу, а Юйко умоляюще складывает руки:  
\- Рицка-кун! Что мы сделали не так, ты на нас сердишься?  
Пытаюсь обойти их. Кончик хвоста дергается от раздражения:  
\- Ты не поймешь.  
\- Тогда объясни, - Яёи и не думает отойти. - Мы о тебе беспокоились. Разве это запрещено?   
Ну что за черт… Как, спрашивается, я должен им объяснить? И надо ли?   
\- Слушайте, - говорю я наконец сквозь зубы, - если я прошу не приходить… Вообще не заходить ко мне домой… У меня есть причины, правда же?  
\- У тебя строгая мама? - Юйко широко раскрывает глаза с мокрыми стрелками ресниц. Опять она из-за меня плачет.   
Но мысль удачная.  
\- Да. У меня очень строгая мама. Она… она не любит, когда в доме шумят. Но она хорошая. Честное слово.   
  
Не успеваю остановить себя и машинально закрываю ладонью щеку, где еще розовеет след последней царапины. Врачи говорят, у меня ускоренная регенерация кожи, такая, что это редкость. Не такая уж и редкость, у тебя ведь тоже раны быстро заживают, Соби. Интересно, как у брата было? Может, у меня это наследственное?  
  
\- И… давайте вы не будете делать то, чего не просят? - не очень вежливо, но, может, так до них дойдет.  
  
Юйко и Яёи переглядываются, потом совершенно одинаково вздыхают. Я жду, все еще водя хвостом из стороны в сторону. Юйко поглядывает на него. Последний раз она так смотрела, когда я вступился за нее в классе - из-за разбитой банки варенья. Когда эти девчонки - ни одну по имени не помню - над ней издевались. Мне, войдя, не стул пнуть хотелось, а кого-нибудь из них. А Яёи так и стоял там, будто в ступоре. Друг, тоже мне. Правда, теперь посмелее стал.   
  
\- Хорошо, Рицка-кун, - наконец говорит Юйко тоненьким голосом, глядя на пустынный коридор за моей спиной. - Извини, мы больше не будем.  
Повисает неловкая пауза, во время которой я начинаю чувствовать, что вроде сам во всем и виноват. Тяжело вздыхаю:  
\- Пойдемте, что ли? На нас смотрят уже.  
На выходе из столовой собралась стайка тех, кто слышал, как я накричал на Юйко за столом, и теперь они громко шепчутся.   
Юйко забавная. Вместо того чтобы смутиться, она гордо выпрямляется и улыбается:   
\- Конечно, пойдемте. У нас обществоведение скоро!  
  
Не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. Когда я сказал, что буду дружить с Юйко, я думал, это будет гораздо труднее. Но повезло, я ошибся. Если она еще обратит внимание на сразу затосковавшего Яёи, будет совсем хорошо. Я незаметно касаюсь ее руки и указываю на него глазами. Юйко как-то странно смотрит, а потом кивает и начинает щебетать, как будто ничего не случилось. Я наконец перестаю быть центром внимания, Яёи расцветает, как цветок после поливки, и в класс мы входим как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
Но во время урока я неотвязно думаю о том, что мне надо решать. Решать, и быстро. А я совершенно не знаю, как сказать тебе.   
  
*  
\- Аояги-кун! - голос Шинономе-сэнсей останавливает меня уже около лестницы. Машу рукой друзьям, они начинают спускаться, а я подхожу к вышедшей из класса учительнице:  
\- Да?  
Она мнется у окна и почему-то очень напоминает сейчас Юйко. Я жду, сцепив ладони в замок за спиной и глядя в сторону.  
\- Рицка-кун, - начинает она, устремив на меня взгляд увеличенных очками глаз, - твоя мама не была на собрании родительского клуба.  
Я вздыхаю и молчу. Конечно, не была. Ничего удивительного. Только бы от меня не потребовали объяснить причину. Сказать, что я забыл передать ей?  
\- Так вот, Рицка-кун… Может быть, ты попросишь Агацуму-сана, чтобы в следующий раз он пришел вместо твоей мамы, если она… не сможет зайти в школу?  
Ух ты. Я вскидываю голову и пристально смотрю на Шинономе-сан:  
\- Я неправильно веду себя на уроках, сэнсей? Или мои оценки не соответствуют уровню успеваемости?..  
Я хочу знать, зачем ей говорить с кем-то из моих близких. Раз ты был другом моего погибшего брата, может, она считает, что ты мне его заменяешь?   
При этой мысли брови сами сдвигаются. Еще чего недоставало.   
\- Нет-нет, Аояги-кун, нет, - торопливо заверяет учительница. - Просто я… беспокоюсь. Ты новенький в классе, может быть, у тебя есть сложности…  
\- Вы можете спросить меня, - я улыбаюсь самой отработанной из своих улыбок. Ненавижу вопросы подобного рода. Но учителя обычно верят, когда я так улыбаюсь, и отстают. - Все просто отлично, честно! У меня уже появились друзья, мне нравится школа, нравится этот район Токио… И я вполне справляюсь со школьными заданиями. А если не справляюсь, то мне помогают.  
\- Вот как? Рада слышать! - Шинономе-сан улыбается, но у меня отчего-то чувство, что это не тот ответ, который ей хотелось получить. - И все-таки, если в следующий раз Агацума-сан придет на родительский день, это будет полезно для тебя. Если, конечно, ему удобно, - добавляет она вдруг тише и глядит в окно.   
  
Соби, я что-то не пойму - она что, при упоминании о тебе… смущается?   
"Она бы влюбилась в меня. Не хочу проблем".  
Бред какой-то!  
  
Я подхожу к подоконнику, смотрю вниз, во двор. И вижу у выхода твою фигуру - ты как раз прикуриваешь сигарету.   
\- Хорошо, сэнсей, - говорю торопливо, - я скажу Соби. Можно, я пойду?  
\- Да, Аояги-кун, - отзывается она безучастно. Я бросаю на нее незаметный взгляд: Шинономе-сан внимательно смотрит в направлении школьных ворот.   
  
*  
\- Соби! - я выбегаю к тебе, хотя волейбольную площадку миновал прогулочным шагом. Последние несколько метров пройти невозмутимо не получилось.  
\- Рицка, - ты тут же оборачиваешься, и пританцовывающая рядом с тобой Юйко тоже восклицает:  
\- Рицка-кун!  
Я не отвечаю ей и смотрю на тебя. Нам надо поговорить. Учитывая, по какому поводу меня задержала сэнсей, чем скорей, тем лучше.  
\- Надо поговорить, - сообщаю я. Юйко, когда у меня такое лицо, всегда считает, что я злюсь.  
\- Хорошо, - киваешь ты. - Сейчас?  
\- Да… - выдыхаю я, будто кидаясь в воду. - Это срочно.  
\- Мы тоже пойдем! - Юйко виснет у тебя на руке, Яёи тут же мрачнеет, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
\- Нет, Юйко-тян, - вежливо говоришь ты, высвобождая локоть. - В другой раз. У нас с Рицкой есть дела.  
  
Со мной она обычно спорит до хрипоты и еще за плечи хватает. А тебя сразу отпускает, только глаза делаются грустными.   
\- Ла-адно, - тянет она. - Яёи-сан, ты не хочешь съесть мороженого?  
На улице нежарко, но он восторженно кивает.   
  
Ты поворачиваешься - и я протягиваю руку раньше, чем это успеваешь сделать ты. Ты улыбаешься - скорости или жесту, не пойму - и осторожно сжимаешь мои пальцы. Я смотрю без ответной улыбки:  
\- Пойдем в парк.  
  
*  
Под ногами шуршат листья, между ветвями деревьев светится яркое небо. Мы идем молча, я не знаю, как начать. Не знаю, как тебе сказать. В конце концов ты кладешь руку мне на плечо и останавливаешь:  
\- Что случилось, Рицка.  
Это даже и не вопрос. Ты видишь, да? Я вздыхаю и опускаю глаза.   
\- Соби… Я по поводу того, что сказал вчера.  
Твои пальцы чуть сжимаются - и немедленно расслабляются снова:  
\- Сожалеешь об опрометчивых словах? Ты ничего не должен объяснять, Рицка. Если ты не хочешь…  
От такого начала я просто теряюсь на мгновение. А в следующее - сбрасываю твою руку и возмущенно кричу:  
\- Совсем придурок, да? Заладил, что я тебе ничего не должен! Что могу тебя использовать по своему усмотрению! Что твое мнение не должно меня волновать! Думаешь, я в восторг приду от этого? Я не понимаю, Соби! Я тебя хоть раз обманул? Хоть раз вел себя так?  
Твое спокойное лицо будто вздрагивает - сдвигаются брови, в глазах мелькает тревога и что-то непонятное. Ты пытаешься меня прервать, я не даю. Пока кричу, это легче высказать.  
\- Ты не обманывал меня, Рицка, - успокаивающим тоном произносишь ты, протягивая ко мне руку, чтобы утешить. Думаешь, я маленький?   
  
Я хватаю тебя за запястье, с силой сдавливаю его и дергаю тебя к себе - хотя ты и с места не сдвинулся бы, будь это… не мы.  
Ты делаешь шаг вперед, я тоже придвигаюсь:  
\- Я хотел сказать, что если ты не против, я бы вообще остался! Насовсем! А ты…  
Отпускаю твою ладонь - на коже проступают следы ногтей - и отворачиваюсь, чувствуя, как никнут и плечи, и кошачьи уши. Ничего не могу поделать. Ты меня из себя выводишь.  
  
\- Рицка… - твой голос сейчас такой, что я против воли начинаю сопеть. Я возмущен, а все равно хочется рассмеяться.   
Удивить Соби. Кио, наверное, дорого дал бы за такое умение.  
Я не отвечаю. Ты обходишь меня, опускаешься на корточки, поддернув длинные полы пальто:  
\- Прости меня, Рицка.  
\- Не за что, - я упорно смотрю вниз, изучая носки своих ботинок.  
\- Рицка…  
Ну что ты делаешь! Нравится мое имя повторять, что ли? Я вскидываю голову и сердито гляжу на тебя.  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Нашел что ответить, - бурчу я невнятно. - Лучше скажи, если ты против!  
\- Не надо учиться худшему, - ты с легким смехом поднимаешься на ноги, решительно берешь меня за руку и заставляешь продолжить прогулку. Я хмыкаю, но ладонь не отнимаю.  
  
Я совсем не чувствую себя маленьким, когда мы идем вот так, держась за руки. После шедевров твоей… "логики" еще неизвестно, кто кого ведет. Хотя встречные, конечно, умиляются. Вот если мы поцелуемся у них на глазах… Как перед схваткой…  
Я хмыкаю уже громче.  
  
\- Рицка.  
\- Угу…  
\- Ты хочешь обсудить со мной техническую сторону твоего переезда?  
\- Не только ее, - теперь, когда главное сказано, говорить легче.- Шинономе-сэнсей хотела, чтобы ты приходил на собрания родительского клуба… вместо мамы.  
\- Шинономе-сэнсей? - недоуменно повторяешь ты, и в голосе появляются холодные нотки. - Хорошо. Я же предлагал тебе еще в первый раз.  
\- Я не хотел! Но если я буду у тебя жить, то это… неизбежно. Соби, ты что молчишь? Со-оби! - я дергаю тебя за руку. Ты сосредоточенно качаешь головой:  
\- Просто обдумываю вопросы опеки, которые могут возникнуть. Это не должно беспокоить тебя, Рицка. Я все устрою.  
\- Надеюсь, потому что я точно не смогу.   
\- Не волнуйся, - ты ласково проводишь большим пальцем по моему запястью.  
\- Еще кое-что… - начинаю я, прикрыв глаза.   
Это самое болезненное.   
\- Да, Рицка?  
\- Мама… я не хочу, чтобы она сердилась на меня.   
\- Я понимаю, - медленно произносишь ты. - Об этом, я думаю, тоже можно не беспокоиться.  
\- А ты не слишком самоуверен? Мама… С ней… трудно договориться.   
  
Не могу заставить себя произнести слово, которое сказал однажды посещавший меня после очередной ссоры с мамой врач. Потому что это неправда! Не может быть правдой! Но тот седой человек только печально покачал головой - и сказал, что если я когда-нибудь захочу уйти из дому, то встречу полное понимание со стороны чиновников.   
Я не хочу оставлять маму. И тебя тоже.   
Маме нужен ее Рицка - тот, который жил два года назад. А тебе нужен Рицка сегодняшний… Я встряхиваю головой - но мысли не вытрясешь.   
  
\- Я договорюсь с твоей мамой, Рицка, - говоришь ты, возвращая меня в действительность. - Ты хотел видеть меня для того, чтобы сказать о своем решении - или?..   
\- Или, - говорю я твердо. - Лучше сразу. Я все равно не передумаю.  
После короткой паузы ты киваешь:   
\- Хорошо. Идем.  
  
*  
Когда мы приближаемся к дому, я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы ты не заметил, как мне трудно идти. Ноги будто свинцом налились. Предупредить, чтобы ты был начеку, я не могу. Остается надеяться, что сам догадаешься. Ты же слышал, как мама иногда кричала на меня через дверь.   
Поднимаю голову и выпрямляюсь. Это моя мама. Я ее не боюсь.  
Лезу в задний карман джинсов, достаю ключи. Сейчас почти три часа. Мама, наверное, уже дома. Она работает до обеда.   
\- Рицка, - говоришь ты, отпуская мою ладонь и обнимая за плечи, - все будет хорошо.  
Я передергиваю плечами, стряхивая твою руку, и вставляю ключ в замочную скважину. А потом, не удержавшись, бросаю на тебя взгляд:  
\- Будь осторожен. И…  
Ты киваешь, и я глотаю вторую фразу. Мы же не собираемся… драться.  
  
Поворачиваю ключ и осторожно открываю дверь, входя в темную прихожую. У меня дома всегда полумрак. Мама не любит электрический свет. Мы заходим, я тянусь к выключателю, чтобы проверить, дома ли она - и тут же привычно прижимаю ладони к ушам, закрывая локтями голову. Мама дома - она со всех ног бежит к нам из кухни.   
Раньше, чем я успеваю вскрикнуть, рядом с моей головой разлетается на куски цветочный горшок. Комки земли летят во все стороны, цветок падает…  
\- Рицка!!   
  
Обычно я сжимаюсь около стены и пережидаю, пока мамин гнев утихнет. И сейчас я даже забываю, что пришел не один. А в следующую секунду вспоминаю, потому что ты хватаешь меня за плечо и отшвыриваешь за спину, так, что я прикладываюсь затылком о дверной косяк. Но я сейчас не чувствую боли.  
\- Соби, только не!..  
\- Стойте!  
Мой испуганный возглас сливается с твоим повелительным. Кажется, от него даже часы остановились бы. Мама застывает на середине движения, и я с ужасом вижу у нее в руке кухонный тесак для мяса.   
\- Мама… - выдыхаю я без звука, чувствуя, что ноги подгибаются, и заставляя себя держаться прямо. - Мама…  
\- Положите это на пол. И в комнату, - говоришь ты тем же властным тоном, - идите в комнату. Сядьте там.  
Я широко раскрытыми глазами смотрю на твою вскинутую руку - я видел, как ты останавливаешь летящие в нас заклинания, но в обычной жизни этот жест выглядит… еще более…  
Тесак, глухо звякнув, падает на пол. Потом мама, шаркая ногами, уходит в гостиную.  
\- Рицка, - поворачиваешься ты, - можешь собирать вещи. А мы пока обсудим кое-что с твоей мамой. Иди же, - в твоем тоне появляется удивление, - что не так?  
\- Я… может, мне тоже надо присутствовать при разговоре?  
Вообще я в этом не уверен. Но я и не уверен, кто из вас опаснее друг для друга.  
\- Рицка, ты допускаешь мысль, что я причиню твоей маме вред? - ты мрачнеешь, и я торопливо качаю головой. - Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Просто… не знаю, что взять, - нахожусь я. - Там компьютер, книги, одежда…  
\- Компьютер и у меня есть, - пожимаешь ты плечами. - Можешь взять диски и вынуть из своего системника винчестер. Если не сможешь, я потом поднимусь и помогу тебе.  
\- Сам справлюсь. Ладно. Я быстро.  
Ты киваешь и уходишь в гостиную. Я, изо всех сил стараясь не прислушиваться, взбегаю к себе.  
  
Хорошо, что можно не разорять комнату. Торопливо выгребаю диски с фильмами, фотографиями, электронными версиями любимых книг и манги, собираю учебники и литературу, которую взял в библиотеке. Надо будет как-нибудь забежать и сдать Юнга. А то некогда и некогда.   
Вынимаю винчестер - в самом деле хорошая мысль.   
И куда все это?..   
Выдергиваю из-под кровати большую спортивную сумку. Мне не хочется себе признаваться, но сюда много поместится, и я хочу заполнить ее до отказа. Потому что в следующий раз я приду как можно позже. Мне нелегко здесь находиться. Даже не так - нелегко жить в одной комнате, редкими перебежками добираясь до кухни, чтобы перекусить. Я устал озираться и бояться сказать что-нибудь не то.  
  
Осматриваюсь по сторонам еще раз. Над столом висит большая рамка с нашими фотографиями. И пусть висит. Если что - распечатаю заново, а тебя буду видеть и без них. Значит, теперь одежда. Зимняя куртка, теплые ботинки, свитера, несколько рубашек и футболок. Пара плавок. Носки. Что еще?.. Джинсы… Шарф… Ах да. Зимняя шапка. Терпеть не могу шапки, но надо взять на всякий случай. А то тебя еще угораздит купить мне вторую. С тебя станется.  
Подтаскиваю к шкафу стул, встаю на него, открываю антресоли и начинаю шарить рукой на полке. Эта совсем теплая, не хочу… Ага, спортивная… терпеть ее не могу… Где моя меховая кепка?   
А это что?  
Кончики пальцев задевают что-то полиэтиленовое. Точно не одежда. Я вытягиваюсь на цыпочках и тащу это "что-то" к себе. Попутно и кепка обнаруживается, наконец. Не глядя бросаю ее на кровать и прислоняюсь к дверце шкафа плечом, рассматривая диск.   
Обычный, в прозрачном конверте. Был вложен в ненавистную вязаную шапку, за отворот. Надо же, когда я искал завещание Сэймэя, вынимал всю одежду, переставлял все книги, он не выпал. Ну да - я же не разбирал стопки с вещами. И смотрел не в них, а под ними…   
Это не мой диск. Хоть у воспоминаний в моей голове и нет порядка, и помню я более-менее четко только неполный последний год… но это определенно не мой почерк. "Аояги", - неразборчивый иероглиф росписи на матовой стороне, там, где пишется название.   
Сэймэй… что там? Что ты туда сохранил и забросил ко мне на полку?   
  
Я кладу диск к тем, которые беру с собой. Посмотрю как-нибудь на досуге. Вряд ли там обнаружится что-то, проливающее свет на смерть моего брата, иначе он не стал бы прятать его так - а просто слил информацию в запароленный файл с моим "истинным именем". Но знание лишним не бывает… Только тебе, пока сам не посмотрю, не покажу.  
Я прикидываю габариты сумки, количество вещей на кровати, и начинаю складывать их.   
  
Минут десять спустя заканчиваю. М-да. Не сумка, а средних размеров бегемот. Интересно, мы утащим ее до автобуса или придется вызывать такси? Я прислушиваюсь. Внизу тихо, и от этого делается как-то не по себе. Пока я был занят, тишины вроде и не было, ее заполняли мои сборы и бормотание себе под нос.   
По привычке бесшумно открываю дверь. Прислушиваюсь еще раз. Снизу доносятся приглушенные голоса. Оборачиваюсь, смотрю на сумку. Оставлю ее пока здесь. Одному мне с таким грузом толком не развернуться.   
Спускаюсь до середины лестницы, потом - как можно тише - до конца. И слышу мамин голос:  
\- Да, конечно, я понимаю. Я тоже думаю, что Рицке будет лучше, если он начнет общаться. Он ведь совсем не разговаривает, знаешь. Как замолчал два года назад, так и всё. После смерти брата он вообще неуправляемый, будто подменили сына. Так что я не против, пусть живет у тебя - Сэймэй о тебе много рассказывал. Только уж следи за Рицкой - и пусть пару раз в неделю появляется!  
\- Хорошо, онээ-сан, - отвечаешь ты вежливо.   
  
Я так удивлен, что прикусываю костяшки пальцев. У мамы ровный, совершенно спокойный голос, словно не происходит ничего особенного. Она готова отпустить меня с тобой? Она не сердится? Может, ты волшебник, Соби? Я ожидал скандала, уговоров, слез, или что мама попытается… Но при тебе она бы, наверное, не стала… Не знаю… Только это настолько хорошо, что даже не верится.  
\- Ты знаешь, Соби-кун, может быть, ты прав в желании заниматься школьной жизнью Рицки, - продолжает тем временем мама. Я пытаюсь переварить это обращение - до сих пор я его не слышал, оно звучит как-то необычно. - Пока был жив Сэймэй, всеми делами Рицки занимался он. Они были неразлей-вода, - мамин голос вздрагивает.   
  
Как ты слушаешь это? Ведь тебе тоже… Тоже до сих пор небезразличен Сэймэй.   
У меня нет ответа, я знаю только, что хочу прекратить ваш разговор. Он мне неприятен.  
  
\- Соби, - зову я. Совсем тихо, не громче дыхания. И вздрагиваю, когда в полутьме коридора возникает переливающаяся синяя бабочка. Касается крылышками моей протянутой ладони - и растворяется в воздухе. Диалог в комнате немедленно завершается:  
\- Благодарю вас, онээ-сан, - церемонно произносишь ты, судя по всему, вставая. - С вашего позволения.  
\- Да-да, идите.  
Лишь сейчас мне кажется, что голос у мамы все-таки неестественный. Не только потому, что спокойный. Он какой-то отрешенный. Раньше, чем я успеваю сообразить, что бы это значило, ты уже возникаешь передо мной:  
\- Ты звал меня, Рицка?  
Я напряженно киваю:  
\- Как ты?..  
\- Услышал? Это несложно. Мой слух настроен на твой призыв, я услышу, если ты позовешь. Впрочем, это лучше обсуждать не сейчас и не здесь. Ты собрал вещи?  
\- Да. Но там сумка размером с императорскую пагоду. А я только необходимое взял.  
Ты усмехаешься и легонько треплешь меня за кошачье ухо:  
\- Пагоду? Ну, надеюсь, у нее есть ручки.   
\- Эй, - я дергаю ушами, - перестань! Конечно, у нее есть ручки. Ээ… она неподъемная.  
\- Нестрашно. Возьмем такси.   
Ты, кажется, первый раз поднимаешься в мою комнату по лестнице, а не забираешься через балкон. Первый раз - и только чтобы больше этого не делать… Я опускаю голову и не отстаю от тебя. Мне сейчас очень тяжело видеть маму.  
  
Ты оцениваешь сумку взглядом, потом примериваешься и вскидываешь ее на плечо. Я пару раз мигаю и требую:  
\- А ну поставь обратно! Соби! Соби, я кому говорю! Давай вместе! Ты надорвешься! Ты меня слушаешь или нет? Соби, черт возьми!  
Ты поворачиваешься, углы губ поднимаются:  
\- Есть моменты, когда я могу тебя не послушаться? - но останавливаешься. Я хмурюсь:  
\- Пожалуйста. Я… я не хочу тебе приказывать.  
Ты все еще стоишь в дверях. Кажется, этот поединок взглядов я должен выиграть? Хорошо же.  
Через полминуты ты ставишь сумку на пол и встаешь так, что теперь я вижу только твой профиль. Но все равно замечаю, что глаза у тебя погрустнели. Черт. Я не хотел…  
\- Соби… - подхожу и останавливаюсь в нерешительности. Не знаю, что сказать. Не знаю, как себя вести. - Я просто… Думаешь, я не справлюсь? Я могу и сам!..  
\- Можешь. Но мне было бы приятно сделать это для тебя, Рицка.   
Ты говоришь ровно, без эмоций. Зато у меня их через край. Я пинаю бок сумки, в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что там диски и винчестер. Пинок выходит вполсилы. Я коротко вздыхаю. Почему ты такой упрямый?  
\- Хорошо, - говорю сквозь зубы пару вдохов и выдохов спустя. - Возьми сумку, если тебе так охота растянуть связки. Вечером не сможешь рисовать - я не виноват.  
Ты резко оборачиваешься, в глазах опять удивление - как недавно в парке:  
\- Рисовать?  
\- Ты же живописью занимаешься. Или мне вчера показалось? - язвительно напоминаю я. А ты, вместо того чтобы разозлиться, улыбаешься:  
\- Так ты беспокоишься.  
Я тебя сейчас…  
\- Соби, ты… ты точно придурок! - я вспыхиваю и отворачиваюсь. - Бери уже эту чертову сумку и пошли!  
\- Слушаюсь, - я отчетливо различаю в тоне беззлобную насмешку. Точно - спускаясь по лестнице, ты говоришь через плечо: - Ты непоследователен, Рицка.  
Я тебе когда-нибудь скажу, какой ты. У меня много определений.   
  
Мама так и не выходит из комнаты, чтобы проводить нас. Я осторожно заглядываю в гостиную. Она там. Спит, устроив голову на изголовье кресла.   
На мгновение я чувствую такую острую жалость, что хочется остаться. К глазам подступают слезы. Я люблю тебя, мама. Я так люблю тебя.   
Прислоняюсь лбом к стене, закрываю глаза, загоняя непрошеные слезы назад под веки. Нет. Я не буду плакать.   
  
Твоя рука обнимает меня, и я отрываюсь от стены, иду к выходу. Дверь уже открыта, в прихожую падает косой столб света с улицы. Там солнце и яркое небо. И когда мы оказываемся под ним, делается ненамного, но легче. Вот и все, да? Теперь к тебе.  
Ты достаешь мобильный, вызываешь такси. Оно подъезжает спустя одну твою выкуренную сигарету и наше ненарушенное молчание. В нем нет отчуждения. Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но молчишь легко.   
Водитель выходит из машины, помогает поставить в багажник сумку. В комнате она казалась громадной, а сейчас я понимаю, что она в общем средних размеров. Может, не стоило на тебя орать…   
Но ты ведь не слушаешь, когда я прошу. А приказывать я не умею. И хоть понимаю, что должен научиться… Знал бы ты, как мне не хочется, Соби.  
  
В такси я отодвигаюсь от тебя как можно дальше и неотрывно смотрю в окно. Говорить нет сил. На сегодня впечатлений уже перебор.   
Ты просишь водителя не гнать, и неторопливая смена городского пейзажа за окнами в сочетании с шуршанием шин действует усыпляюще. Я задремываю с открытыми глазами. Надо будет спросить, как ты убедил маму, и почему она потом заснула. Кажется, Шинономе-сэнсей увидит тебя на следующем собрании родительского клуба. На этой мысли глаза закрываются.   
  
*   
\- Рицка, проснись… - ты трогаешь меня за плечо, и я медленно поднимаю тяжелые веки. Точно, приехали. Выбираюсь из машины.  
\- Поднимайся, - ты расплачиваешься с таксистом, он выставляет на тротуар сумку и отъезжает. Я по-прежнему стою, не двигаясь с места. Кажется, сейчас что-то кончится в жизни, к которой я привык. Или начнется. Именно теперь, когда я войду и назову твой дом своим.   
Я жду, пока ты перебросишь через плечо ремень, проденешь руку в ручки сумки, удерживая ее на локте, и пойдешь вперед.  
\- Ну что же ты?   
Оборачиваешься, я торопливо, в два шага к тебе присоединяюсь. Мы идем наверх, ты достаешь из кармана пальто ключи.  
\- Завтра я сделаю тебе вторые, - говоришь между делом, отпирая.   
Я киваю:  
\- Ладно.   
Ты ставишь сумку на пол, разуваешься и проходишь в комнату, включая свет и какую-то негромкую музыку. Я ненадолго закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как опускаются уши, руки, хвост. Я устал. И есть хочется.  
\- Обедать будешь? - спрашиваешь ты, проходя мимо.  
Я что - о голоде вслух сказал?   
\- Да, - я наконец сбрасываю куртку. Потом смотрю на молнию сумки, прикидывая, разбирать ее сразу или отложить на вечер. Лучше отложить. А то сейчас буду непрерывно дергать тебя вопросами, что куда пристроить.  
\- Суп или второе?  
Вот этот вопрос мама мне никогда не задавала. Я даже не знаю, что на него ответить.  
\- А есть выбор?  
\- Рицка, - ты выглядываешь из кухни, - конечно, если я спрашиваю, есть варианты. Нужно только разогреть. И проходи в комнату. Тебя что-то смущает?   
Еще как. Я только что осознал, что сменил адрес. Надо Юйко сказать. Сюда, по крайней мере, безопасно приходить - если и впрямь заболею.  
  
\- У тебя есть телефон? - спрашиваю пять минут спустя, заходя на кухню. - Я не нашел.  
\- Только мобильный, - передо мной возникает тарелка мисо-супа. - А что?   
\- Ничего, потом со своего позвоню, - я наблюдаю, как ты ставишь себе вторую тарелку. Ты ловишь мой взгляд и вопросительно поднимаешь брови. Я качаю головой:  
\- Ничего.  
\- Тогда приятного аппетита. С новосельем, Рицка.  
Какой ты спокойный. Будто ничего не произошло. Неужели у тебя нет ни одного вопроса? А если есть - неужели так и не задашь?  
Я принимаюсь за еду.  
  
*  
Вечером, когда я раскладываю вещи на трех полках, выделенных мне в платяном шкафу, выясняется, что минимум один вопрос у тебя все же есть. Правда, моего переезда он касается мало.  
\- Рицка, - ты поворачиваешься от незаконченной миниатюры, около которой простоял последние полтора часа, - почему ты именно теперь принял решение?   
\- Ты о чем? - я сажусь около сумки и начинаю разбирать диски, сортируя их по содержимому и раскладывая вокруг себя. Тот, на котором роспись Сэймэя, убираю в упаковку от одного из музыкальных. Не до него сейчас - да и ты не наткнешься.   
\- Твой разговор с Нацуо и Йоджи, большую часть которого я пропустил, был пару недель назад. - Ты очень серьезен. - Что изменилось за это время?  
  
Тебя там не было. Не было в той игре - не игре, когда реальность сделалась холодом и смертью. И я так хотел позвать тебя - а потом ты появился и чуть меня не убил. Правдоподобность у происходившего была такая, что и сейчас передергивает. Я ведь не все тебе рассказал.  
Я заставил себя проснуться. Понял, что ничего особенного наяву не произошло. Но мысль о том, что могло бы произойти…   
Кто знает, откуда взялся тот сон? А если это в самом деле был один из вариантов будущего? Но я испугался не тебя - каким ты мог бы стать, прикажи Сэймэй меня убить. Я испугался за тебя - потому что... Ты ведь не пойдешь против ни одного из нас. Не хочу, чтобы такой выбор встал перед тобой в реальности. Не хочу твоей смерти!  
  
Ну и как рассказывать? Точно решишь, что у меня крыша поехала.  
\- Соби, - говорю вместо ответа, - помнишь нашу первую встречу? Помнишь, ты сказал: "Мы должны выковать узы прочнее и крепче, чем чьи-либо еще"?  
Ты прищуриваешься и киваешь.  
\- Когда ты создал между нами связь - ты сделал это, чтобы оберегать и защищать меня?   
\- Разумеется, - задумчивость в твоем взгляде сменяется решимостью. - От кого угодно.  
\- Потому что Сэймэй попросил? - уточняю я хмуро и поднимаю руку, когда ты делаешь шаг ко мне. - Нет. Ответь.  
\- Да, - ты откладываешь кисть, хотя уже поздно. Пока ты машинально вертел ее, у тебя все пальцы краской перепачкались.   
\- Так вот, Соби, - завершаю я, дождавшись твоих слов, - ты кое-чего не учел. Та связь, которую ты сделал, работает в обе стороны! Она не механическая!  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?   
Все-таки подходишь, опускаешься на пол по ту сторону разобранной сумки.  
\- Ты слышишь, когда я зову тебя - и можешь оказаться рядом, когда я в опасности. Так?  
  
Очень хочется повысить голос, но тогда ты точно не примешь меня всерьез. А должен. Я заставляю себя говорить спокойно.   
  
\- И я тоже слышу, когда плохо тебе. Сколько раз повторить, чтобы ты понял?! Я не хочу, чтобы ты постоянно рисковал! Когда Жертва не может помочь Бойцу, потому что он о сражениях не сообщает, это… нечестно, - заканчиваю я полушепотом.  
  
Ты протягиваешь руку, чтобы меня коснуться - ты вообще часто меня касаешься, а я все реже отдергиваюсь, - и замечаешь, что пальцы в краске. Ты слабо улыбаешься, глядя на них. Ну и что я сказал такого, чтобы ты обиделся?   
\- Рицка, я обещал Сэймэю заботиться о тебе, а не превращать в живую мишень на поединках.  
\- Меня? В мишень? При таком Бойце как ты? Ну ты загнул, - мне становится искренне смешно. - Соби, да когда я за тобой стою, я никого и ничего не боюсь! - Вот сейчас мне очень, очень нравится твоя внимательность. Всегда бы ты меня так слушал! - И я тебе нужен! Ты должен меня научить! А если нет, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! - я вскакиваю на ноги и гневно гляжу на тебя сверху вниз.   
  
Ты поднимаешь голову, так, что волосы падают за спину, и с интересом на меня смотришь. В левом ухе отблескивает бабочка серьги. Вторую вырвала эта… черноволосая Зеро. Она же была у них Бойцом? А меня там не было. Я отворачиваюсь к окну, чтобы ты не видел моего лица.  
\- Соби, если… если я для тебя все еще… доказательство верности приказу… Я… - голос звучит как-то глухо.  
\- Рицка…  
\- Если мой переезд тебе только этим удобен… Что теперь ты ситуацию контролировать будешь…  
  
Ну да, я сам хотел остаться. Но ты так сделал, что мне кажется, все было наоборот.  
  
Ты обнимаешь меня со спины настолько неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю.  
\- Рицка… - теплый шепот в ухо, от которого хочется то ли обнять в ответ, то ли ударить. Я стискиваю зубы. - Рицка… Мне нужен ты. Именно как ты, не как продолжение Сэймэя. Ты мне веришь?  
Я выворачиваюсь, смотрю тебе в глаза:  
\- А ты мне?  
Снова улыбка. Добрая, знакомая. Ничего не говорящая.   
\- В чем именно?  
\- Что у нас обоюдная связь, - повторяю я, пытаясь быть таким же терпеливым. Получается плохо.   
\- Я верю тебе.  
  
Откуда у меня ощущение, что ты говоришь не все, что думаешь? Но еще посмотрим, кто упорнее.   
Ты обнимаешь меня, не касаясь ладонями. Почти невесомо. Я отодвигаюсь, кладу руки тебе на плечи, заставляю снова опуститься на пол, даже не на колени, а сесть совсем. Сажусь рядом, впервые решившись на… такое. Провожу подушечками пальцев по твоей щеке, прослеживаю линию скул.   
Ты как-то странно реагируешь на прикосновение: на секунду широко раскрываешь глаза, а потом хмуришься. И вид у тебя… будто прислушиваешься. К чему?   
\- А знаешь, - говорю я, морща нос, минуту спустя, - по-моему, Кио не понравится, что я тут обосновался.  
\- Кио твое пребывание здесь никоим образом не касается, - пожимаешь ты плечами. - Не бери в голову, Рицка.  
\- Я и не собирался. Ладно. Пока ты не встал мне еще на пару дисков, может, вернешься к работе?  
Ты поднимаешься на ноги одним стремительным движением. Я ошарашенно гляжу вверх, оперевшись на ладонь. Ты протягиваешь мне руку, убедившись, что краска на пальцах засохла:  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Реакция у тебя… - бормочу я, принимая помощь и вставая.  
\- М?  
\- Да так…  
  
Не знаю, как получается, что когда я полностью выпрямляюсь, мы встречаемся губами. То ли ты наклонился, то ли я потянулся вверх. Поцелуй такой долгий, что я закрываю глаза. А потом мы молча возвращаемся каждый к своему занятию.  
  
*   
\- Рицка-кун! Ты правда, что ли, будешь теперь жить с Агацумой-саном? - голос Юйко падает до шепота, она широко раскрывает зеленоватые глаза и вся напружинивается. Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Я же вчера сказал.  
\- Классно! - она подпрыгивает и так машет хвостом, что у раскрытой тетради перелистываются страницы. - Теперь нам можно будет приходить к тебе! Я вчера уже сказала Яёи-сану, как это здорово!   
\- Он согласился? - я поднимаю голову от контрольной по кандзи, которую не выполнил в день поединка с Зеро. Шинономе-сэнсей дала мне ее для самостоятельной работы после уроков: "Это не отнимет у тебя много времени, Аояги-кун, а я должна поставить оценку". Но как сосредоточишься, если Юйко носится по пустому классу, как розовый смерч? И непрерывно говорит, такое чувство, что молчать она не умеет. Я вздыхаю с облегчением, когда в класс заглядывает Яёи. Он поочередно смотрит на нас, я энергично киваю:  
\- Заходи!  
\- Не помешаю, Аояги-кун? - он подходит, смотрит мне через плечо. - Чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Ну… Можешь сделать, чтобы я двадцать минут посидел молча?  
\- Нет проблем! - подмигивает Яёи и невинно интересуется: - Юйко-сан, ты видела утреннее шоу, где Гома-тян, в прошлую субботу?  
Все, теперь можно не беспокоиться. Разговор о кумире займет Юйко не на двадцать минут, а на столько, сколько потребуется. Я возвращаюсь к контрольной, и дверь в класс немедленно открывается снова. Теперь это уже Шинономе-сэнсей. Она укоризненно оглядывает нас, поправляет очки и спрашивает:  
\- Юйко, Яёи, что вы тут делаете? Я дала Аояги-куну индивидуальное задание, которое он должен выполнить без посторонней помощи!  
Она что - думает, я списываю? Или что они подсказывают? Я выпрямляюсь на стуле:  
\- Сэнсей! Они мне не помогают! - получается несколько громче, чем хотелось, но я растерян. Почему она так подумала?  
\- Рицка-кун ни словечка не дал нам подсказать, сэнсей, - подтверждает Юйко гордо, - он все делает только сам! Мы просто ждем его! Правда, Яёи-сан?   
Тот кивает, и Шинономе-сан разводит руками:   
\- Что ж, придется поверить на слово… Рицка-кун, можно тебя на минутку?  
И когда я закончу эту контрольную?   
\- Да, сэнсей, конечно.  
\- Ребята, выйдите в коридор, пожалуйста, - поворачивается она к моим друзьям. - Подождите там.   
Они выходят, а я встревоженно смотрю на Шинономе-сан. Что ей от меня понадобилось?  
\- Аояги-кун, - говорит она вполголоса, усаживаясь на стул перед моей партой, - сегодня в школу заходил Агацума-сан. Он мне сообщил, что отныне будет заниматься твоими школьными делами, присутствовать на мероприятиях, ходить с вами в походы… Это так?   
Быстро, Соби, присвистываю про себя. И когда успел? В перерыве между парами в университете? Или снова прогуливал?   
\- Да, сэнсей, - отвечаю, выдерживая ее взгляд. Шинономе-сан сплетает в замок пальцы и опускает глаза. - Вы же сами велели, чтобы он приходил, если мама не может. Почему вы спрашиваете меня, если уже говорили с Соби? Он… он сказал вам что-то неприятное?  
Шинономе-сан вздрагивает и трясет головой, так, что встопорщиваются ушки:  
\- Нет, Аояги-кун. Но я хотела уточнить, почему ты решил перебраться к другу твоего покойного брата и больше не жить с мамой.  
  
Как легко она произнесла это "покойного"… Мне делается зябко.   
Ты не назвал ей причину, как я вначале испугался. И я тебе благодарен. Только самому как выпутаться?  
\- Видите ли, сэнсей, - начинаю осторожно, краем глаза следя за ее реакцией, - мама и Соби посовещались и решили, что мне пойдет на пользу некоторая смена обстановки. Я бывал у Соби раньше, вместе с Сэймэем, - ложь, но она не проверит, - и мне полезно… может быть, я что-то вспомню… Понимаете, врачи говорят…   
  
Я уже сталкивался с эффектом от этой фразы. При слове "врачи" взрослые бледнеют и мгновенно оставляют меня в покое, бормоча "бедный ребенок". И Шинономе-сан реагирует, как я ожидал: она закругляет диалог.  
\- То есть с твоей мамой все согласовано, Аояги-кун, я могу не беспокоиться?  
Я улыбаюсь:   
\- Да, конечно, сэнсей. Спросите маму, если хотите. Вчера она сама сказала, что лучше, если я буду жить с Соби. Он бывал у нас в доме и меня знал еще до… Ну… Он понимает, что мне иногда трудно.   
  
Первая половина реплики - чистая правда, хоть и не знаю, как ты этого добился. А вторая - еще одна ложь. Я знаю, что ты никогда у нас не бывал, кроме моей комнаты - и впервые переступил порог вчера, вместе со мной.   
И пусть ложь. Не имеет значения. Лишь бы она отстала.  
  
\- Я тоже, тоже понимаю, что тебе сложно, Рицка-кун, - торопливо заверяет Шинономе-сан, жалостливо глядя на меня. - Я просто хотела узнать, с кем говорить, если понадобится обсудить твое поведение.  
Я удивленно смотрю на нее:  
\- Мое поведение? Вы же сами сказали вчера, сэнсей, что у меня нет проблем?  
\- Я имела в виду вообще, - она смеется, - в целом. Конечно, пока у меня нет на тебя нареканий. Я всегда вначале обсуждаю возникшую проблему с учеником, и лишь потом звоню его родителям.  
Представляю, как она звонит тебе, Соби. Я прячу улыбку. Меня не устраивает только одно, и это одно я тут же выпаливаю, не успев подумать:  
\- Он мне не родитель! Он просто… - и осекаюсь, прикусив язык.  
  
Просто - кто? Друг? Друг, который говорит, что любит меня… Друг, к которому я отношусь, как ни к кому больше… Хуже можно только ляпнуть, что ты мой Боец. "Кто-кто? - Боец, а я его Жертва". После этого меня опять захотят исследовать на психическую стабильность.   
  
Шинономе-сан, к счастью, сама меня выручает:  
\- Хорошо, Аояги-кун, я понимаю, что ты воспринимаешь Агацуму-сана как своего старшего товарища.   
\- Угу, - это все, что я могу выдавить. Вот уж как кого точно тебя не воспринимаю и не собираюсь.  
\- Что ж, отлично, - она потирает ладони. - Честно говоря, я переживала, что не могу наладить контакта с кем-либо, имеющим для тебя авторитет. Я два раза собиралась зайти к твоей маме, но всякий раз мешали непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
  
Надеюсь, она не заметила, что я побледнел. Какая удача, что вмешались эти обстоятельства… Кажется, первый визит я помню. Когда ты привез мне снимки кота с Ириомотэ. Ты ее остановил, да? Встретил около моего дома, а потом наговорил такого, что мне за тебя было неудобно. Впрочем, она, кажется, поняла из сказанного больше меня. А когда был второй раз, я даже и не…  
…Или когда ты схлестнулся с Нулями? С Нацуо и Йоджи? Шинономе-сан говорила, что ты пришел на помощь, когда на нее напали… А живем мы недалеко друг от друга…  
Спрашивается, что ты делал тем вечером в моем районе?  
У меня к тебе уйма вопросов и никакой надежды получить нормальный ответ. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты сам рассказывал, а ты никогда этого не делаешь.  
  
\- Аояги-кун, - учительница трогает меня за плечо, - ты слышишь?  
\- А?..  
\- Покажи, сколько ты выполнил от самостоятельного задания, - она придвигает к себе контрольную работу. Выполнил я две трети, но когда постоянно отвлекают разговорами…  
\- Это на отличную оценку, Аояги-кун, - произносит сэнсей через полминуты. - Можешь идти, твои друзья, наверное, уже заждались.  
Она складывает лист бумаги пополам, пополам и еще раз пополам и убирает в карман пиджака. Я неуверенно встаю, беру со стула сумку:  
\- До свидания, сэнсей.  
\- До завтра, Аояги-кун.   
На пороге я оглядываюсь. Она все еще сидит за школьной партой и смотрит в пустоту. Я тщательно прикрываю за собой дверь.  
Знаешь, Соби, если ты окажешься прав…   
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун, за тобой пришел Агацума-сан, - сообщает Юйко. - Можно, мы пойдем с вами, если вы собираетесь гулять?  
Они меня столько прождали, что отказывать неудобно. Я киваю.  
Мы одеваемся и выходим из школы; я в который раз заставляю себя не спешить. Если себе приказать не могу, как приказывать тебе? Но я все же обгоняю друзей и торопливо иду вперед.   
Ты оборачиваешься еще до того, как я окликаю:  
\- Рицка.  
\- Соби, - я наклоняю голову и исподлобья смотрю на тебя, - я тебя не ждал. Ты разве не должен быть в университете?  
\- Сегодня с утра у меня было только две пары, - ты улыбаешься. - Я побывал у твоей классной руководительницы и успел пообедать. Я хотел встретить тебя, Рицка, - ты наклоняешься, игнорируя подходящих Юйко и Яёи, - ты не рад?  
\- Рад, - признаю я недовольно. - Просто подумал, что ты пропустил занятия.  
\- Не беспокойся о моей успеваемости, - ты опускаешь руку в карман и что-то нашариваешь. - Рицка…  
\- Агацума-сан! - прерывает тебя подошедшая Юйко, - а мы уже знаем, что Рицка-кун переехал!  
\- В самом деле? - ты внимательно смотришь на меня, я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Я еще вчера позвонил. А что?  
Если ты против того, чтобы об этом знали, мог помешать. Но мне показалось…  
\- Ничего, все в порядке, - ты вынимаешь из кармана кулак, в котором что-то прячешь. - Рицка, протяни руку.  
\- Зачем? - я подозрительно гляжу на твои сжатые пальцы. - Что там?  
\- Не бойся.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь! - возмущенно начинаю я, но ты уже раскрываешь ладонь.   
На ней - очень блестящие, наверное, новые ключи на кольце. И еще квадратный брелок-голограмма. Я не нахожусь, что сказать.  
\- Это мне?  
\- Я же обещал, что сегодня сделаю тебе вторую связку, - напоминаешь ты, терпеливо ожидая, пока я возьму все это.   
Я осторожно, как будто боясь обжечься, беру ключи. И смотрю на голограмму. Где только ты находишь таких бабочек? Ярко-индиговая, в мнимо-объемном пространстве брелка она кажется живой. Поднимаю голову. У тебя сейчас глаза похожи цветом на ее крылья.   
\- Спасибо, Соби.   
Я чувствую себя страшно неловко, особенно потому, что за нами наблюдают Яёи и Юйко.  
\- Не за что, - ты выпрямляешься. - Едем домой?  
\- Угу.  
Я поворачиваюсь к одноклассникам:  
\- До завтра.  
\- До завтра, - тянет Юйко без особой радости. А Яёи, наоборот, начинает улыбаться. Если она ему нравится, почему он об этом просто не скажет? Или им тоже разговаривать трудно?   
  
Мы направляемся к автобусной остановке, и я для порядка заявляю:  
\- И чего было мерзнуть у школы? Я вполне способен добраться сам. Увиделись бы дома.  
Ты останавливаешься так внезапно, что я по инерции прохожу еще пару шагов.  
\- Соби?  
Ты берешь меня за руку - я не успеваю даже возмутиться твоим самоуправством - и говоришь почти шепотом:  
\- Спасибо, Рицка.  
А теперь-то за что?  
  
*  
Вечером появляется Кио. Мы как раз отужинали, и я устроился за компьютером: ты установил мой винчестер вторым жестким диском. Сам, как обычно, занялся делом, попросив не смотреть до тех пор, пока работа не приобретет более-менее законченного вида. Я согласился и не стал лезть под руку - но Кио полезет точно, если я что-нибудь понимаю.   
\- Со-тян, - радостно произносит он, возникая на пороге без звонка или стука. - Работаешь? А я решил зайти, поболтать… - Его взгляд обегает комнату и натыкается на меня. Кио делается в несколько раз мрачнее: - Ты не говорил, что у тебя гости.  
Да, я так и думал, что ему не понравится.  
\- По-моему, мы не договаривались о встрече, Кио, - отвечаешь ты вежливо. - Проходи, располагайся. У меня нет гостей.  
\- А этот?.. - Кио тыкает пальцем в мою сторону, - младший Аояги? Он и в прошлый раз у тебя сидел!  
\- Рицка живет здесь, Кио, - ты все так же невозмутим, но мне кажется, что ты смеешься.   
\- Что-о?.. Живет? Здесь? С тобой? - Кио прислоняется к стене и прижимает ладонь ко лбу. - Я всегда знал, что этим кончится! - восклицает он. - Неужели и постель делите пополам? Со-тян, раньше я лишь подозревал в тебе растлителя малолетних, но теперь…  
\- Эй! - от того, что я подаю голос, вздрагиваете, кажется, вы оба. Я вскакиваю на ноги и смотрю на Кио, забыв о том, что не хотел лезть в ваш разговор. Но слушать, как он о тебе отзывается!.. Мне парома в Иокогаме хватило. - Не смей так говорить о Соби! Еще раз обзовешь - будешь очки чинить!  
  
Тишина в комнате глубокая до звона в ушах. Кио пытается отлепиться от стены, ты замер у мольберта, не сводя с меня глаз. И рты у вас обоих приоткрыты. Я чувствую, как сердце колотится где-то у горла, перевожу взгляд с одного на другого. Что ты станешь делать?.. Потребуешь, чтобы я извинился?.. Он твой друг… А я…  
Ты кладешь кисть на подставку и подходишь ко мне, с силой привлекая ближе. Я с вызовом смотрю на совершенно ошеломленного Кио.   
\- Что ж, - нарушаешь ты немую сцену, - я думаю, теперь знакомство с Рицкой можно считать по-настоящему состоявшимся. - Вторая твоя рука ложится мне на затылок и ласково проводит между кошачьими ушами. - Будем пить чай?  
  
В твоем голосе нет осуждения. Я вздыхаю, и ты еще сильнее прижимаешь меня к себе.   
Вид у Кио такой же, как бывает у Яёи, когда Юйко пытается всучить мне очередную захваченную из дома шоколадку.   
Уйдет или останется?   
  
Он мельком смотрит на тебя, потом, долго и внимательно - на меня. И вдруг смеется:  
\- Со-тян, я вижу, ты в надежных руках. Тебя защитят и никому не уступят. Так, Аояги Рицка?   
\- А то, - отвечаю я. - Хочешь проверить?  
\- Нет уж, - отказывается он, - от Соби потом не отобьешься. Он за тебя голову снимет, не раздумывая. Ну и парочка из вас подобралась. Я раньше думал, только старший Аояги таким бешеным был… Но он хоть сам по себе гулял, а ты постоянно рядом с Со-тяном держишься.  
Я улавливаю, как ты вздрагиваешь. Может, потому, что вздрагиваю сам. И дергаюсь вперед:  
\- Не говори гадости о моем брате!   
Я не хочу сейчас видеть твое лицо. "Он был постоянно никакой из-за Сэймэя. И был счастлив этим".   
Не хочу… не хочу, чтобы ты сравнивал!   
  
Ты сжимаешь ладонью мое плечо, а Кио смотрит на это. Сейчас его занимаешь уже ты.   
\- Что ж, раз моя персона в качестве защитника здесь ни для кого не представляет интереса, может правда чаю выпьем? - предлагает он в конце концов, наверное, не прочитав по тебе ничего утешительного.  
\- Конечно, - ты еще раз касаешься пальцами моего уха. Я негодующе шевелю им. Не забывайся. - Можем предложить пиццы. В холодильнике есть обычная и сладкая, выбирай.  
\- "Можем"… Да, оставишь друга одного, вернешься, а тут уже не только твое место, но даже холодильник заняли, - насмешливо-трагически заломив руки, Кио направляется на кухню. Я наконец выдыхаю и прошу вполголоса:  
\- Пусти меня.   
Твоя рука соскальзывает, я отстраняюсь и ухожу к компьютеру. Сажусь, невидяще глядя в монитор, и чувствую себя крайне глупо. Хорошо, что удалось не покраснеть под взглядом Кио. Зато теперь щеки будут гореть часа полтора.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Сегодня четвертый день, когда я вижу тебя с самого утра. Из-под ресниц слежу, как ты выходишь из ванной, поправляя повязку на шее - я никогда ее не трогаю. Я вообще предпочитаю не смотреть на твое горло.  
У тебя по утрам сонные глаза и челка мокрая после умывания, волосы небрежно завязаны в хвост - наверное, чтобы не лезли в лицо, когда собираешь завтрак. К твоим европейским вкусам в еде я пока не привык, но мне нравится. Потом ты подходишь к кровати и касаешься моего плеча:  
\- Рицка, просыпайся.   
И я начинаю потягиваться, а ты улыбаешься.  
  
Когда мы ложимся вечером, я засыпаю, едва опустив голову на подушку. Может, потому, что дома в голову всегда лезли беспокойные мысли, а здесь я ощущаю твое присутствие? Ты сказал, надевая на мою шею шнурок от мобильного: если я смогу звонить в любое время, я не буду одинок и не буду волноваться. Конечно, я возмутился на предположение, что мне без тебя одиноко. Или тревожно. Только не спрашивай, почему теперь я нервничаю меньше.   
Даже если я уже лег, а ты еще занят чем-то, я знаю, что ты тут, и глаза слипаются быстро и незаметно.   
  
А когда ты встаешь утром, я просыпаюсь почти сразу же, не знаю, почему. Кровать большая, ты не задеваешь меня. Пока Кио не сказал вчера со своей дурацкой насмешкой, что мы "делим ее пополам", мне и в голову не приходило, что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Или что можно спать как-то иначе. Тем более что мне достается две трети пространства - ты почти не ворочаешься.   
  
\- Рицка, подъем, - ты включаешь музыку, чтобы мои уши привыкали к звукам пробудившегося мира.  
\- Встаю, - спросонок выходит хрипло, и я сажусь на постели. Ты оборачиваешься от стола, на котором уже стоит кофе для тебя, а для меня - чай с карамелью:  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
*  
На уроке биологии мне в голову приходит идея. Только не уверен, что мне хватит смелости для того, чтобы осуществить ее, как задумал. Я дожидаюсь перемены и отзываю в сторону Юйко:  
\- Слушай, не подскажешь, в нашем районе - ну или где-то подальше, я могу и съездить - есть магазины, в которых ты покупаешь… такие штуки? - я показываю, что именно, и Юйко удивленно моргает.  
\- Конечно, Рицка-кун, через квартал от моего дома есть большой спе-циа-лизированный магазин, - выговаривает она по слогам и с любопытством спрашивает: - А зачем тебе?  
\- Нужно, - отвечаю коротко, и больше не прибавляю ни слова. Только отказываюсь, когда она предлагает составить компанию.   
  
Я и так не буду знать, куда деваться, если решусь войти. И хоть от присутствия Юйко могла бы быть польза, взять ее с собой означает поделиться своим планом в отношении тебя. И потом, если она пойдет со мной, то будет восторженно тыкать во все пальцами, как в Иокогаме, и привлекать внимание. Не хочу.   
Жаль, нельзя обойтись без захода в магазин. Но придется, ладно, справлюсь. Мне нравится пришедшая в голову мысль, и кажется, что ее воплощение понравится тебе - особенно если это будет только нашим делом, о котором никто не будет знать.  
  
После уроков я уточняю у Юйко адрес магазина и отправляюсь искать его, оставив их с Яёи недоуменно смотреть мне в спину.  
  
*  
Вечером тишину разрезает звонок. По-моему, это не Кио - во-первых, мелодия не та, которую я однажды слышал, а во-вторых, ты хмуришься.  
Ты возвращаешься от открытой балконной двери - как раз собирался выйти курить - берешь телефон, не открывая, и смотришь на мигающий желтым индикатор. Потом снова подходишь к балкону и откидываешь крышку мобильного:  
\- Агацума Соби.  
  
Интересно. Так официально представляешься, а по лицу понятно, что знаешь звонящего. Это кто-то из университета? Ну да - в половине одиннадцатого вечера. По-моему, для преподавателей из высшей школы поздновато. Я расправляю уши и даже не пытаюсь делать вид, что не подслушиваю, разве что не подхожу к тебе. Зато внимательно рассматриваю.   
  
\- Да, - говоришь ты, еще больше мрачнея. - Я уже говорил, что не произошло ничего необыкновенного. Не думал, что этот эпизод будет иметь для вас такое значение. Нет, оказалось, что совсем не чувствовать боли они не могут. Рицка нашел способ пробиться сквозь блокировку участков мозга, отвечающих за болевые импульсы.  
  
"Рицка"? И рассуждения о боли… Не о девчонках Зеро, часом? Кто это? Я тоже начинаю хмуриться, пытаясь угадать реплики звонящего. Ты бросаешь на меня отсутствующий взгляд, словно проверяя, здесь ли я, и отворачиваешься к окну. Голос у тебя холодный. Сейчас я очень сильно ощущаю, насколько ты старше.   
  
\- Нет. Сэнсей, приношу свои извинения. После того, как мы были вынуждены обороняться… Вы отлично знаете, от кого. И я не согласен с насилием. Простите, я работаю. Доброй ночи.  
  
Ты со щелчком захлопываешь телефон и убираешь в карман пуловера. Потом, не оглядываясь, берешь с подоконника сигареты и закуриваешь, делая шаг на балкон. Кто тебя расстроил? От чего ты отказался?  
  
\- Кто это? - выбираю я более невинный вопрос, пересекая комнату. Останавливаюсь на пороге, где ты только что стоял, смотрю тебе в спину. У тебя застывшая поза, и кажется, что шевелиться тебе трудно.   
\- Старый знакомый, - отвечаешь после долгой паузы.  
\- Соби, - предупреждающе начинаю я, - повернись.  
Ты опускаешь голову, глядя на ночную улицу под нами. Скверно. Опять скрытничать будешь?  
\- Соби, ты слышишь? Я с тобой разговариваю!  
Ты оборачиваешься, опираешься локтями на перила. На лице знакомое выражение, которое меня бесит: покорность и упрямство. И терпение.   
\- Так. Опять не отвечаешь, - констатирую я, сжимая кулаки. - Ладно, пойдем другим путем. Это связано с Семью Лунами?  
Ты отводишь глаза. Терпения в лице прибавилось.  
\- Связано, - киваю, наблюдая за твоей мимикой. - И тот, кто звонил, говорил с тобой о Нулях. Тех, которых мы вывели из строя, потому что у них Жертва чувствовала боль.  
\- Не мы, Рицка. Это твоя заслуга, - говоришь ты очень тихо, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. Я фыркаю:  
\- Не уходи в сторону. Без тебя я ничего не сделал бы.   
\- Я твой Боец, Рицка. Боец - это тактик. Выработка стратегии, как правило, принадлежит Жертве. Ты блестяще справился. А я всегда буду рядом, пока тебе нужен.  
\- Ты не перестанешь быть нужен, - я гляжу на тебя. Посмотри же! Не смотришь. - Прекрати все время сомневаться! Думаешь, я не отвечаю за свои слова, потому что младше тебя?  
\- Ну что ты.  
\- Вот именно, что ничего. Продолжаем. Раз тебе звонили, и ты от чего-то там отказался, а речь шла о Нулях, то это… как там ее… Нагиса-сэнсей?   
Ты вскидываешь голову и глядишь на меня, сощурившись, пристально и изумленно:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь это имя?  
\- Неважно! - я рублю кулаком воздух. - Какая разница, знаю и все! Соби, ну что ты, как на допросе! Или тебе нельзя рассказывать о Семи Лунах вообще ничего?  
\- Практически, - ты отворачиваешься, и я смотрю на твой профиль. Ты какой-то бледный.  
\- Ну и законы у вас, - я сцепляю ладони в замок и сползаю по косяку, сажусь на корточки, зажимаю руки коленями. - Значит, все-таки Нагиса. И что ей, интересно знать, понадобилось, - бормочу себе под нос. Не можешь ответить даже отрицанием или подтверждением, и ладно. Буду строить версии.  
\- Не Нагиса… - твой голос такой тихий, что я с трудом различаю слова. Поднимаю голову, убедиться, что не ослышался:  
\- Что?  
\- Не Нагиса… Это Ритцу-сэнсей. Мой личный учитель… - последнее слово ты почти шепчешь. Я вскакиваю на ноги и торопливо обхватываю тебя - кажется, ты сейчас грохнешься на колени. А пол тут бетонный, падать жестко. - Он… это он посылал за тобой, - твоя голова падает.  
\- Соби! - кричу я, прижимаясь к тебе, - Соби, не надо, слышишь! Замолчи, не надо!  
Ты дышишь судорожно, словно долго пробыл под водой, и улыбка у тебя такая, что я закусываю губу. Ну что я за идиот…   
\- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь знать, Рицка, - говоришь ты с долгими паузами, хотя я мотаю головой так, что волосы задевают твой подбородок. - Ты имеешь право…  
\- Обойдусь, - отвечаю я решительно, - только не пугай больше.  
\- Я… не пугаю. Просто мне запрещено отвечать на вопросы. Это не совсем приказ - это вкладывается с детства. В школе нам прививают владение азами гипноза. Сначала показывают действие. На нас же. Но когда ты спрашиваешь, Рицка… Мне сложно тебе не ответить. Поэтому…  
Так ты что - надвое рвешься? Мне делается так стыдно, что даже слов извинения в голову не приходит. Я только отчаянно вздыхаю.   
\- Ритцу-сэнсей хотел, чтобы я отчитался о нашем последнем поединке… и показал ему тебя. - Как я хотел, чтобы ты сказал, так теперь не знаю, как заставить тебя замолчать. - Его интересует, как мы справились с парой Нагисы. Она очень гордится своими генно-инженерными разработками.  
\- А ты отказался? - я почти уверен, что так и есть. Ты киваешь:  
\- Да. После того, как…  
И глаза у тебя закрываются.  
\- Соби! - я встряхиваю тебя, сколько позволяют силы. - Соби!  
\- Да…  
\- Пойдем в комнату. И умоляю, заткнись! Если нельзя - не надо! Правда, не надо!  
Мы выбираемся с балкона - лишь теперь чувствую, что замерз - и я тащу тебя, слабо упирающегося, к кровати.   
\- Ложись. Ложись!   
Ты приподнимаешь бровь и уже открываешь рот, но я опережаю:  
\- Приказ.  
Ты демонстративно закрываешь рот обратно. И улыбаешься. Я накрываю тебя пледом, сажусь рядом. Ты мелко вздрагиваешь - но постепенно успокаиваешься.  
  
Помню, как Нацуо и Йоджи, матерясь сквозь зубы, затаскивали тебя на себе в квартиру. Как волокли к постели, отдуваясь и умудряясь при этом обмениваться шуточками. Ты потерял сознание после того, как мы вышли из машины. Они тебя поймали, когда ты падал, и мне пришлось искать у тебя ключи, отпирать дверь… Потом они тебя раздевали, промывали раны и ссадины, оклеивали пластырями. Я сидел и молчал в шоке от увиденного. А после этого они просветили меня, по чьей вине тебя едва не убили. Едва не прикончили, когда ты в очередной раз меня не позвал. И при этом ты знал, кто они, Соби? Знал, что нарушаешь волю учителя?   
Я закрываю глаза и стискиваю зубы.   
  
Знаешь, когда я жил у себя, мне казалось, что твой мир, даже если в нем присутствуют другие люди, связан только со мной. Остальные могут сколько угодно добиваться внимания, пытаться задеть или достучаться до тебя, но у них ничего не выйдет. Мог бы только мой брат.  
А теперь я знаю - это не так. Вчера на меня волком посмотрел Кио, когда ты не возмутился, что я влез с попыткой вступиться за тебя. Сегодня на тебя попытался надавить учитель - и мне показалось, что он не удивился, услышав про меня. Он тоже в тебе заинтересован?  
Интересно… он, наверное, знает, кто я. Младший брат Возлюбленного.   
  
Ну да, конечно, знает! Ведь все, кто приходил за мной, называли меня "истинным именем" - Нелюбимый. И ожидали, что мы не справимся с ними - потому что у нас разные имена.   
Да к черту! Оно мне не нравится. В нем есть что-то обреченное. Безнадежное.   
"Оно было дано тебе до рождения. Его нельзя изменить. Как и судьбу".   
Кто тебе это сказал, Соби? Кажется, такое отношение называется фатализмом. Я не верю в судьбу, я так и рявкнул Ямато, когда она притащила меня в ту кафешку пить чай. Она решила, что я говорю это не от большого ума - и зря. Где теперь эти Зеро и где мы?   
Я Рицка. Аояги Рицка. А ты уже не Боец Возлюбленного, а мой. И мне неважно, какие буквы составлены из шрамов у тебя на шее.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь и гляжу тебе в глаза. Ты вопросительно смотришь в ответ.  
\- Соби, как ты думаешь, на сколько эта передышка? - спрашиваю то, что занимает меня уже не первый день.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну, когда явятся следующие, чтобы попытаться забрать меня?  
\- Не знаю, - ты переводишь взгляд на мои кошачьи уши. - Правда не знаю, Рицка. Может быть, скоро, может быть, нет.  
\- Но явятся? Это неизбежно? - мне важно знать.  
\- Да, - ты киваешь. - Не бойся. Я смогу тебя защитить.  
\- Я и не думал бояться, - я пересаживаюсь к изголовью, опираюсь руками о подушку по обе стороны твоей головы. - Только хочу напомнить, а то вдруг снова… "забудешь". Чтобы ты не вздумал связываться с ними без меня! Даже не начинай, - торопливо добавляю я, когда ты готовишься возразить. - Слышал уже. И неоднократно. Я не совсем дурак, Соби! Я знаю, что это была моя вина… Тогда.  
\- Рицка! - ты резко садишься. Я порываюсь вскочить, но ты хватаешь меня за локти: - Здесь нет твоей вины.  
\- Нет, - говорю я звенящим голосом, - не оправдывай меня! Ну и что, что я не знал! Без меня у тебя сил меньше! Или… Зачем выигрывать, если никто не поддерживает, да?! Так?!  
  
От потрясения на твоем лице хочется рассмеяться - а я боюсь по-девчоночьи всхлипнуть. Даже дышу неглубоко и часто, чтобы этого не произошло. Ты сгребаешь меня в охапку - я молча отбиваюсь - и затаскиваешь на кровать с ногами. Сразу к стене. Одной рукой обнимаешь, а другой поднимаешь мой подбородок.   
\- Ты не мог догадаться о подобном, Рицка, - говоришь серьезно. - Я прибью Йоджи.   
\- Я тебя сам прибью! - кричу я и пытаюсь вырваться. - Спасибо, что хоть они сказали! А ты… ты мне настолько не доверяешь?.. Тогда как мы будем… Тогда зачем…  
Ты не даешь мне договорить - закрываешь рот поцелуем. Совсем не таким, как вчера. Он требовательный, настойчивый - кажется, так ты меня поцеловал, когда я первый раз попал в оковы - в поединке с Недышащими. Меня дрожью пробирает от того, какие горячие у тебя губы. Ты отпускаешь меня, обнимаешь уже иначе, и я обхватываю тебя за шею, притягиваю ближе. От того, как ты прижимаешь меня к себе, у меня темнеет в глазах.  
Ты и не думаешь освободить меня, когда поцелуй прекращается. А я не вырываюсь.   
\- Рицка, - шепчешь ты мне в волосы, - ты невозможен.  
\- Очень даже возможен, - хмыкаю я. - Это ты невозможен со своим вечным молчанием. Крутого изображаешь?   
Ты не отвечаешь. Я поворачиваюсь:   
\- Соби?  
Ты качаешь головой. То ли отрицание, то ли подтверждение, поди пойми. Я вздыхаю:  
\- Зря надеешься.  
Сворачиваюсь клубком, устраивая голову у тебя на коленях, и постепенно засыпаю, пока твои пальцы изучают мой затылок.   
  
*  
И все-таки я думаю, что от нас отстали. Не знаю, что это за школа, не знаю, зачем я им нужен - но Сэймэй почему-то не хотел, чтобы я ходил туда. Почему появление всех этих… не знаю, как назвать - совпало с твоим? Ты сказал однажды, что думал, я сам найду тебя. Но Сэймэй ни разу о тебе не говорил. А опоздай ты хоть на день - где я был бы сейчас? Не знаю…  
  
Утро выдается холодным и ясным, и я вспоминаю, что сегодня воскресенье, и мне не нужно идти на уроки. Ты уже встал - наверное, на своем обычном месте у мольберта. Сколько времени? Я нашариваю на полу у кровати часы. Начало одиннадцатого. Ничего себе. Дома позже девяти я никогда и не спал. Закидываю руки за голову и потягиваюсь, потом открываю рот, чтобы окликнуть тебя - и передумываю. Я зову - но так, как позвал недавно. Без голоса, почти про себя. Раз, другой. Ты же дома, я знаю.  
Не получилось. Ладно, может, я какой-то секрет не знаю. Сажусь, спускаю ноги на пол - и ты возникаешь на пороге, раздвинув ширмы, отделяющие спальню от гостиной. Вид у тебя чуть недоуменный:  
\- Рицка?  
Я зеваю:  
\- Доброе утро… Почему ты меня не разбудил?  
\- Жаль было. Ты замечательно спал. Ты звал меня?  
Я замираю на середине движения. У тебя в голосе неуверенность, но ты пришел, да? Значит…   
\- Звал, - говорю, пристально глядя тебе в глаза. Я не собираюсь делать вид, что тебе показалось. Ты отвечаешь таким же взглядом:  
\- Как?  
\- Не знаю, - пожимаю я плечами, - получилось и все. Это уже второй раз, да? А как ты раньше меня слышал?   
\- Ты имеешь в виду…  
\- Соби! Ты можешь просто ответить? Разве я непонятно спрашиваю?  
Ты усмехаешься и подходишь ко мне, останавливаешься в паре шагов:  
\- Связь, Рицка. Я чувствую. Чувствовать и слышать - не одно и то же. Одевайся - я сделаю тебе завтрак.  
Ты уже поворачиваешься, чтобы выйти, когда у меня с языка срывается невольное:  
\- А Сэймэя ты тоже слышал, Соби? Так же?  
Ты останавливаешься, будто нажали стоп-кадр. Потом говоришь - глухо, так что я вынужден напрячь слух:  
\- Да. Голос Сэймэя я не перепутал бы ни с чьим. Никогда.   
И выходишь.   
  
Почему ты до сих пор так реагируешь на одно только имя моего брата? Ты… Вы…  
У Сэймэя были ушки. Что-то здесь не так. Что-то неверно.  
Я заправляю постель и думаю о том, что ушки иногда остаются даже после… Но… Я не могу спросить, кому достались твои. Может быть, Сэймэй тут и ни при чем?  
  
\- Рицка, ты не хочешь погулять? - спрашиваешь ты пятнадцать минут спустя, когда я сушу полотенцем вымытые волосы. На столе уже стоит завтрак - и похоже, ты ничего не ел, дожидаясь, пока я встану.   
\- Погулять? - я отнимаю от головы полотенце. - Вместе?  
\- Как хочешь, - ты переводишь взгляд на незаконченную картину. - Можешь отправиться с друзьями, я лишь предложил.  
\- Предложил и отказываешься, - фыркаю я. Ты бросаешь на меня быстрый взгляд. - И не гляди так, - это звучит уверенно, хотя уверенности я не чувствую. - Как будто не знаешь, что я предпочту гулять с тобой!  
  
Соби, когда ты на меня вот так смотришь… а я никогда не знаю, что я для этого говорю или делаю… я не знаю, куда деваться.  
Отправляюсь повесить полотенце, прохожу мимо, и ты стремительным движением хватаешь меня за хвост. Не дергаешь - только ловишь и тут же отпускаешь. Я прыжком разворачиваюсь:  
\- Ты что, чокнулся?  
Ты смеешься.   
Ты редко смеешься по-настоящему, громко и открыто. И теперь я не могу отойти, услышав твой смех. Соби… тебе надо чаще это делать. Честно.  
  
Устраиваюсь за столом напротив тебя и разглядываю морковный салат с орехами:   
\- Это точно съедобно?  
\- Точно, - ты опираешься на локоть и наблюдаешь, как я ем, а сам время от времени подхватываешь с тарелки жареные каштаны. Палочки кажутся продолжением твоих пальцев - ловкие, длинные, твердые. Когда эти пальцы вчера касались моих волос, мне понравилось. А салат вкусный.  
\- Можешь пригласить Юйко-тян, - говоришь ты тем временем, - и Яёи-тяна тоже. Компания будет больше.   
\- А Кио не позовешь? - осведомляюсь я, искоса посмотрев на тебя.  
\- Кио? Он, наверное, занят сегодня, - пожимаешь ты плечами. - Впрочем, можно узнать.  
  
Интересно. Моих друзей ты предлагаешь взять с собой, а Кио нет. Почему? Хочешь, чтобы мне было весело?   
\- То есть тебе хватит моей компании, - делаю я вывод, отставляя пустую тарелку.  
\- Вполне, - киваешь ты. - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты скучал, Рицка.  
Я демонстративно вздыхаю в ответ. Ты безнадежен.  
\- Ладно. Я позвоню им.  
  
Я набираю номер Юйко, зову гулять. Она, конечно, соглашается. А Яёи вместе с родителями уехал на целый день в Киото, добавляет в конце разговора, и его не будет. Ну ладно. Договорившись встретиться через сорок минут на автобусной остановке, нажимаю отбой и гляжу на тебя:  
\- Пошли.  
Ты киваешь и встаешь, собирая со стола. Я смотрю, как ты ходишь по комнате, рассовываешь по карманам ключи-телефон-бумажник, и не могу отделаться от мысли, что раньше мне и в голову не пришло бы сообщить тебе, что мы идем гулять, вот так. Одним словом. А ты не выглядишь недовольным. Какая-то мысль проскакивает в голове - но раньше, чем я успеваю ее поймать, пропадает. Я поднимаюсь на ноги и тоже начинаю собираться, проверив, до конца ли высохли волосы.  
  
*  
Ты привез нас в самый центр города - Юйко хотела побродить в толпе. Я не возражал, потому что раньше, когда-то давно, мы жили в оживленном районе. И я знаю, что в детстве ходил по запруженным народом улицам спокойнее, чем сейчас. Конечно, наш квартал, где можно собирать желуди, несравнимо тише, но там мне больше нравится. Я и наш парк люблю больше.   
Смотрю по сторонам и наконец дергаю Юйко за руку, чтобы свернуть на менее людную улицу. Надоело перекрикиваться через голоса и шум машин. Я начинаю уставать. Прячу руки в карманы - и ты тут же кладешь ладонь мне на плечо. Сейчас я не возражаю и не сбрасываю ее, и ты, кажется, доволен.   
Юйко заговаривает о том, что пора где-нибудь поесть, когда сзади раздается обращение, от которого я вздрагиваю:  
\- Нелюбимый!  
  
Ты стремительно оборачиваешься, я не успеваю увидеть движения - и уже оказываюсь за твоей спиной. Отступаю в сторону, оставаясь под защитой твоей прикрывающей руки - и с облегчением узнаю Нацуо и Йоджи. И ты их узнаешь - медленно опускаешь руку.  
\- Привет, - Нацуо танцующим шагом приближается к нам, глаза блестят, медные волосы кудрями падают на плечи. Йоджи идет следом. Жертва, доходит до меня внезапно. Они даже гуляют, соблюдая боевую расстановку.  
\- Привет, - ты слегка наклоняешь голову. - Йоджи, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Живой, как видишь, - Зеро ухмыляется. - Гуляете? А вы уже не так скверно смотритесь вместе, как раньше, честное слово! Прямо можно подумать, что…  
  
До сих пор не знаю, как разговаривать с этими Нулями. С одной стороны, они все время меня подкалывают - тебя тоже, но как-то уважительнее, что ли. А с другой - если бы не они, может, нас бы уже поубивали поодиночке из-за твоего запрета на рассказы.   
  
\- Нелюбимый, - Нацуо протягивает мне руку. Я пожимаю ее и хмуро прошу:  
\- Можешь перестать звать меня так? У меня имя есть.  
\- Аояги Рицка, - насмешливо улыбаясь, напоминает напарнику Йоджи. И мне: - Думаешь, мы забыли?  
\- Думаю, что хочу быть Рицкой, - повторяю я, глядя на него в упор. И Йоджи, кажется, впервые тушуется:  
\- А истинное как же?  
Ты молчишь, но я чувствую, как внимательно прислушиваешься.  
\- Никак! Оно мне не нравится! И не рассказывайте, что оно судьбу определяет!  
\- Это кто тебе сказал? - с интересом оборачивается Нацуо, подошедший к пунцовой от смущения Юйко.   
  
Вообще-то первым - ты, Соби. Но я не собираюсь об этом сообщать. Ты стоишь, высокий, тонкий, кажется, тронь - зазвенишь. Я машинально придвигаюсь к тебе и беру за руку. У тебя холодные пальцы, которые тут же обхватывают мою ладонь. Нули переглядываются.  
  
\- Зеро, которая блондинка, - отвечаю я, - когда выясняла, брать ли меня в расчет.  
Йоджи разражается смехом:  
\- Судя по всему, она в тебе лихо ошиблась, ага? Но насчет имени…   
\- Я сказал! - кричу я. - У меня есть имя! И я сам выберу будущее, ясно?  
\- Ясно, ясно, не ори, - говорит Нацуо, - лучше представь меня уже!  
\- Что?   
Я поворачиваю голову и вижу, как Нацуо только не облизывается, рассматривая Юйко. А та накручивает на палец прядь волос и улыбается. По-моему, она весь наш диалог пропустила.  
И как Йоджи на это смотрит? Я перевожу взгляд на Жертву - но тот лишь подмигивает мне:  
\- Не напрягайся. Все о'кей.   
\- Безнадега с этими мелкими, - вздыхает Нацуо. - Буду сам. Разрешите узнать ваше имя, - он прищуривается, ушки встают вертикально, хвост выгибается. Точно кот.  
\- Хаватари Юйко, - отвечает она.   
Мне очень хочется сказать, что на Нацуо не стоит рассчитывать - потому что он с Йоджи. Но это ведь не мое дело, да?  
\- Нацуо, - в твоем тихом голосе явственное предупреждение. Что произошло?  
Зато Нули, кажется, понимают. Йоджи пожимает плечами:  
\- Она же ваша приятельница, Соби. Да и вы с… Рицкой уже вместе. Я уж молчу, что ты нас спас! Что мы, по-твоему, психи - при таком раскладе?  
\- Рад, если всё так.   
  
Ты не принимаешь легкого тона. Что вы обсуждаете? Чего я не знаю? Или… Нет. Не может быть.   
У меня расширяются глаза, и я бормочу вслух:  
\- Шинономе-сан…  
\- Что, Рицка? - наклоняешься ты.  
\- Да ладно. Мы просто хотели поиграть, - Йоджи обезоруживающе улыбается. - Ну что она с ушками в таком возрасте?   
\- Вы!.. - у меня пропадает дар речи. Мне хочется… не знаю…  
Напасть на мою учительницу и еще этим похваляться!  
Но я в долгу перед ними обоими. В большом долгу - за тебя. Я отвожу взгляд и крепче беру тебя за руку.  
  
\- Ого, - замечает Йоджи, - за ним глаз да глаз! - и смотрит нам за спину. Мы почти синхронно оборачиваемся: Нацуо уже куда-то ведет Юйко, жестикулируя и то и дело встряхивая волосами.  
\- Юйко! - окликаю я. Она оборачивается. - Вы куда?  
\- Пойдемте обедать, Рицка-кун! - она подбегает к нам, тянет за руки - меня за правую, тебя за левую. - Нацуо-сан тоже голодный, они с Йоджи-саном шли перекусить! Это твои друзья, да, Рицка-кун? - спрашивает она меня на ухо.  
Что ответить? "Не знаю"? "Нет"?  
\- Да. Это наши с Соби друзья.   
Пусть теперь Зеро только посмеют ее обидеть.   
Нацуо, который прекрасно слышал мои слова, обменивается с Йоджи еще одним говорящим взглядом. Они что - телепатически общаются?  
\- Мы угощаем, - заявляет Йоджи. - Не каждый день с _друзьями_ видимся. Соби, ты же позволишь?  
После недолгой паузы ты киваешь. Йоджи проходит вперед, догоняя Нацуо и Юйко, а ты нагибаешься ко мне и тихо произносишь:  
\- Умница, Рицка.  
Я передергиваю плечами. Ты ведь не вмешивался, что мне оставалось?  
  
*  
\- Соби, - я по-турецки сижу на диванной подушке, рассматривая твой мобильный. Мне ты купил более дорогую модель. А картинка-заставка у нас одинаковая. Я не стал ее менять.   
\- Да?   
\- Ты можешь сказать кое-что… если это безопасно?   
\- Спроси, - твоя рука с кистью порхает над мольбертом, движения размеренные и точные.  
\- Почему Нацуо и Йоджи можно говорить про Семь Лун, а тебе нет?  
Ты останавливаешься, но не оборачиваешься.   
\- Разве они рассказывали подробности?  
\- Ну… по крайней мере, они хоть _что-то_ рассказывали! - я смотрю на панель телефона. Очень хочется посмотреть список номеров. Я захлопываю крышку и откладываю его.  
\- Они рассказали основную схему взаимодействия Боец-Жертва, так? - ты возвращаешься к прерванной работе. - Может быть, что-нибудь о том, чем занимается Нагиса-сэнсей: больше узнать ее имя тебе было негде. Но разве они говорили о принципах приема в школу или методах обучения?  
\- Нет… - медленно отвечаю я. - Нет, не говорили…  
В самом деле. Информации было много - но мне так показалось только потому, что я до этого не знал совсем ничего.   
\- Значит, эта "схема взаимодействия" не тайна, Соби? Получается, тебе запретили рассказывать именно мне.  
Ты опускаешь голову.   
\- Э, нет! - я вскакиваю. - Не надо отвечать! Молчишь и молчи! Или мне думать про себя?  
Ты через силу улыбаешься. Как ты можешь, если я делаю больно?  
\- Нет, Рицка. Мне нравится слушать, как ты рассуждаешь, - говоришь ты твердо. - Жаль, что я не могу рассказать. И я немного удивлен.   
\- Удивлен? - я хмурюсь. - Чем еще?  
\- Ты не сердишься.   
Отводишь глаза, сжимаешь губы. Я кручу тебе указательным пальцем у виска:  
\- Совсем того?  
\- Почему? Я уже говорил - ты имеешь право знать. Но я не могу рассказать.  
\- И поэтому я должен на тебя злиться, - делаю я вывод.  
Пожатие плеч.  
\- Может, тебя еще и наказывать? - спрашиваю как можно ехиднее. - Как ты сказал - это будет не наказание, а воспитание?   
Я готов ко всему - только не к... этому. Не к склоненной голове.  
\- Соби! - я топаю ногой, снова, снова, но не могу найти выхода злости. - Соби!   
Разворачиваюсь и ухожу, падаю ничком на кровать, утыкаюсь в подушку.   
Ты заходишь следом, садишься рядом.  
\- Уйди! - кричу я, приподнимаясь. - Уйди, оставь меня в покое!  
\- Рицка…  
\- Уйди! Как ты можешь!.. Так обо мне думать!  
  
Ты все еще здесь. Кажется, я и впрямь готов тебя ударить. Только ты ведь не дашь сдачи. Не будешь сопротивляться. И это хуже всего. Я ненавижу того, кто сделал тебя таким! Того, кто вбил тебе в голову слово "хозяин"!  
Резко поднимаюсь, встаю на колени на кровати. Запускаю руки тебе в волосы, фиксирую твою голову - чтобы мое дыхание щекотало тебе лицо:  
\- Соби… То, что ты называешь меня господином, еще не значит, что я… Смотри мне в глаза! Смотри - я приказываю тебе смотреть!   
  
Я больше не кричу. Но сейчас ты не можешь меня ослушаться. Потому что я знаю, что прав.   
  
\- Я не хочу так. Это… унижает меня. И тебя тоже. Ты… правда хочешь быть моим? - голос предательски срывается.   
Ты медленно преодолеваешь сопротивление моих рук - пальцы скользят сквозь твои светлые волосы - и опускаешь лоб мне на плечо. И киваешь. Я машинально глажу тебя по голове. Ты обнимаешь меня за талию, придвигаешься ближе. Я не очень понимаю, что делаю - ты настолько… рядом, что кожа горит. Закрываю глаза и обнимаю тебя, касаясь ладонями шеи, лопаток, спины - везде, где могу дотянуться.  
\- Но для этого необязательно слушаться совсем во всем, - шепчу тебе в ухо. - Я не такой, понимаешь… не такой!   
  
Ты осторожно поворачиваешь голову, дотрагиваешься губами до моей шеи. Я тоже вздрагиваю. От места поцелуя бегут мурашки. Ты так просишь прощения, что обидел меня?   
Я вздыхаю и еще раз обнимаю тебя изо всех сил. Ты отвечаешь на объятие - и осторожно отпускаешь меня. А потом встаешь и идешь к мольберту.  
  
Тру руками горящие щеки. Ничего не выяснилось, кроме того, что Семь Лун блюдут свои тайны. Но об этом я и так в курсе. Тогда можно задать другой вопрос. Он точно безопасный.  
\- Соби, - я возвращаюсь и снова устраиваюсь на подушке. Ты ее нарочно сюда положил, чтобы мне было удобно сидеть. - Когда ты забирал меня из дому… Что ты сделал, чтобы убедить маму? Загипнотизировал ее?  
\- Совсем немного, - ты открываешь тушечницу. - Только чтобы она успокоилась.  
\- Я удивился, когда она назвала тебя по имени и сказала, что много о тебе слышала, - я тереблю рукав джемпера. - Сэймэй точно о тебе ничего не рассказывал.   
\- Так было проще убедить ее, - ты делаешь вид, что не слышишь моих слов о брате. - Ложное воспоминание, и она поверила, что тебе будет безопасно со мной. Объяснить правду, боюсь, слишком сложно, Рицка. Даже если бы мы попытались вместе.   
\- Да я не спорю, - я пожимаю плечами, хоть ты этого не видишь. - Просто… Если бы она о тебе слышала, то и я слышал бы, так? А я тебя первый раз в тот день у школы увидел. И имя твое узнал.  
\- Я понимаю, Рицка, - ты осторожно наносишь штриховые мазки, далеко отводя руку с кистью. - Я ждал тебя с апреля, после похорон. Но ты не пришел. Пришлось самому тебя искать.   
  
Ни слова о том, что Сэймэй про тебя не говорил. Тебе это настолько обидно?  
  
\- Вовремя ты появился, - озвучиваю я утреннюю мысль. - Они могли и опередить.  
Ты кладешь кисть на подставку, присаживаешься передо мной на корточки:  
\- Но я успел.  
  
Хватит мне смелости сделать то, ради чего я в магазин вчера ходил? Второй вечер не решаюсь.   
  
\- Рицка, - предлагаешь ты, выпрямляясь и потягиваясь, - хочешь чаю?  



	4. Chapter 4

Перед последним уроком, когда мы уже заходим в класс, у меня звонит телефон. Я откидываю крышку - и выбираюсь мимо одноклассников обратно в коридор. Вообще не люблю разговаривать при ком-то постороннем, а тем более… Я месяц назад дал ей этот номер - лучше говорить со мной, а не с мамой.  
\- Кацуко-сэнсей, - здороваюсь, чувствуя, что нервничаю. Может быть, мама ходила?..  
\- Рицка-кун, - откликается она приветливо. - Я хотела попросить, чтобы ты пришел не в среду, как обычно, а завтра. Сможешь?  
Завтра вторник. Завтра неделя, как я первый раз остался у тебя ночевать.  
\- Да, конечно, - настороженно отвечаю я. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет-нет, просто в среду мне нужно уехать. Тебе неудобно во вторник? Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто так, - я пытаюсь уловить в ее голосе беспокойство, но, вроде, все в порядке.  
\- Тогда договорились?  
\- Да.  
\- До встречи, Рицка-кун, - прощается она. Очень вовремя, потому что Шинономе-сан выглядывает из класса и делает мне знак заходить.  
  
После того, как география заканчивается, я выглядываю в окно. Сегодня тебя нет у ворот. Надеюсь, ты в университете, а не… где-нибудь еще, Соби? Нажимаю клавишу быстрого набора. После третьего гудка ты снимаешь трубку:  
\- Рицка.  
Я тихо выдыхаю через нос. Приучил ты о себе волноваться!  
\- Соби. - И все, собственно. Я по твоему голосу слышу, что все нормально. К тому же в трубке слышен гул разговоров - наверное, ты в холле. - Я просто решил позвонить, - говорю, злясь на себя за смущение.  
\- Сердишься, что я не встретил? - твой тон делается мягче. - Я тебе нужен, Рицка?  
\- Нет, совсем нет, - торопливо заверяю я, чтобы ты не вздумал сорваться с лекций… или что у вас там? - Я сам доберусь домой. Я только…  
\- Рицка-кун! - окликает Юйко. Я не глядя строю гримасу, чтобы подождала.  
\- Все в порядке, - спокойно говоришь ты. - Я сегодня задержусь, не теряй меня.  
\- Ладно, - хочется сказать "что мне тебя терять, все равно домой придешь", но тогда зачем было звонить. Я заканчиваю разговор, чувствуя, что ладонь, держащая телефон, уже влажная: - Когда ты вернешься?  
\- Часов в семь, - отвечаешь ты и, кажется, улыбаешься.   
\- Угу.  
Я нажимаю отбой.  
  
Мы долго бродим по парку втроем, Юйко собирает застывшие листья, они ломко крошатся в ее пальцах. Болтаем о школе, о том, какой выдастся по приметам зима, о чем-то еще, и я чувствую, как постепенно тает комок, застрявший в горле после звонка Кацуко-сэнсей. Зачем она позвонила, когда я был в школе!  
Можно поиграть в догонялки, поискать в небе звезды. "Шинономе-сан говорила, что их и днем видно, только солнечный свет мешает. - Я знаю". Яёи не спрашивает, откуда. И это хорошо, потому что я не хвастаюсь эрудицией. Я проговариваюсь.   
  
…Психиатры, психотерапевты, психологи. Я заполнил нескончаемое количество тестов, ответил на миллиард вопросов, просмотрел кучу ассоциативных картинок. И все это ничего не дало. Диагноз врачей мама скрывать не стала - сунула мне в руки и велела зачитать вслух. Повезло, что под конец чтения Сэймэй вернулся домой. Он успел вмешаться.  
  
_"Умственное развитие Аояги Рицки (десять лет) в среднем выше, чем у восьмидесяти процентов детей его возраста. Уровень IQ высокий, соответствует IQ двенадцатилетнего. Реакции адекватные, осознает себя как личность, общение со сверстниками вызывает скуку и раздражение. Потенциальный аутсайдер, замкнутый и резкий. Также отмечены: склонность к эмпатии, анализу, логике. Качества характера с возрастом проявятся более четко. Амнезия глубокая, в настоящее время не поддающаяся излечению. Как следствие возможны также эпизодические провалы в памяти. Социализация Аояги Рицки протекает ускоренно, однако он испытывает страх перед близкими отношениями и привязанностью"_.  
  
Так или почти так говорили они все - а ведь это было до смерти Сэймэя. Тогда у меня еще был брат, которого я очень любил. И мама была веселее и реже думала, что я не ее сын.  
После года хождений по кабинетам меня направили к Кацуко-сан. Наверное, отчаялись вернуть прежнего Рицку. Даже причину потери памяти так и не смогли обнаружить. Кацуко-сэнсей одна оказалась нормальной и не смотрела с жалостью. В самый первый визит она налила мне чаю и предложила варенья. И я расплакался. Долго ревел в ее пиджак, икая и давясь слезами, а мама сидела за дверью и ничего не узнала.   
Потом сэнсей показала мне книги в твердых корешках, которыми были уставлены полки высокого книжного шкафа в ее кабинете, и объяснила, что все эти люди писали о человеке. О его мозге, способности мыслить, памяти и рефлексах. Я попросил что-нибудь почитать.  
Когда мы переехали, я упросил маму не менять врача. Она разрешила - и теперь я езжу к Кацуко-сан на автобусе. Иногда сэнсей спрашивает, что я читаю. Я рассказываю. Она молчит. Она всегда вежливо молчит, когда я говорю. Только однажды сказала: знаешь, Рицка-кун, не всякий студент психологического факультета способен к таким обобщениям, как твои. Я спросил: а если студент потеряет память и будет читать не потому, что эти авторы - люди науки, а просто чтобы вспомнить что-нибудь о себе? Она не нашлась что ответить.  
А потом Сэймэя убили.  
  
По последним тестам, три месяца назад, мне было четырнадцать. Когда я догоню свой внутренний возраст? Я с самого апреля не учился, но могу ответить почти на любой вопрос по школьной программе, хоть и пропустил чуть ли не полгода. И учителя шепчутся за моей спиной точно так же, как в старой школе. Терпеть не могу, когда они смотрят и говорят обо мне. Да, я не играю в вышибалы, мне неинтересно перебрасываться записками и разрисовывать фотографии в учебниках. Но Яёи и Юйко это, похоже, не смущает. Мне наконец-то повезло, у меня появились друзья.  
А еще есть ты - с тобой я не чувствую себя ни ребенком, как стараются навязать взрослые, ни зазнайкой, каким считают ровесники. Ты просто смотришь и видишь _меня_. Сначала это пугало, Соби, как и то, что я к тебе сразу привык. Потом бесило. А теперь для меня тоже ничего не значит, что у тебя нет ушек. Взрослый ты или нет - мне без-раз-лично. Интересно - _тебя_ это не пугает?  
  
*  
Я долго брожу по квартире, разглядывая все, что вижу. Раньше как-то некогда было. Мебели у тебя мало - кровать, несколько стульев, два стола, обычный и компьютерный, и подушки. Холодильник. Музыкальный центр с надписью "Сони", небольшой телевизор за одной из ширм, пара набросков на стенах. Наверное, это или твои работы, или Кио, потому что они не в рамках, просто пришпилены кнопками. В шкафу, который я, подумав, решаюсь открыть - книги. Это открытие меня удивляет и радует. Мне почему-то казалось, что книг у тебя нет. Учебники, литература по живописи, несколько классических романов и сборники поэзии. Ты читаешь стихи? Еще тома - переплетенные, без заглавий на корешках. Я не вынимаю их. Вдруг тебе не понравится, что я без спроса трогал твои вещи.   
Время подбирается к семи, и я торопливо включаю компьютер, будто занимаюсь уроками. Чтобы ты, когда войдешь, не думал, что я только и делал, что поглядывал на часы. И на телефон.  
  
Ты появляешься в три минуты восьмого - щелкает замок, открывается дверь. Я сижу, замерев, не оглядываясь, и не знаю, как вести себя. Я нынешний никогда не встречал с работы маму - безопаснее было показываться ей на глаза как можно реже. А как раньше было, не помню.   
Встаю, выхожу в прихожую, наблюдаю, как ты вешаешь пальто и разматываешь шарф. Тебя никогда не спрашивают, почему у тебя горло забинтовано?  
Ты подходишь, смотришь на меня. И тоже молчишь. Я краснею:  
\- Что?   
\- Просто рад тебя видеть, - твои пальцы быстро гладят меня по щеке и исчезают раньше, чем я успеваю придумать, как реагировать. Остается только засопеть и отвернуться, даже спиной чувствуя твою улыбку. Ты всегда мне улыбаешься - и каждый раз по-разному.   
\- Как дела в университете? - спрашиваю, чтобы нарушить вновь повисшее молчание.  
\- Нормально, - ты осторожно обходишь меня и направляешься мыть руки. - Сессия должна пройти благополучно, в этом семестре я почти не пропускал занятий.  
\- А раньше?   
Раньше, когда был жив Сэймэй - ты отсутствовал чаще?..  
\- Раньше было немного сложнее. Особенно когда приходилось совмещать университет и… школу, - завершаешь ты после заминки.   
Ладно-ладно, молчу я, молчу.  
\- Ты что-нибудь ел, Рицка?  
\- Нет, делал уроки. Я не голодный, - торопливо отказываюсь я, но ты все равно идешь к холодильнику.  
\- Зато я голодный. После сегодняшнего зачета мы хотели съесть преподавателя, - ты достаешь из пакета принесенные продукты, выкладываешь на кухонный стол, надеваешь фартук. Не тот, в котором рисуешь, другой. - Составишь компанию?  
Я устраиваюсь на подоконнике - он узкий, одна нога на полу, вторая на нем, опираюсь локтем о колено:  
\- Составлю. Все равно одному есть неинтересно.  
\- Как прошел день?  
  
Странное чувство у меня, когда ты спрашиваешь. Не знаю, что отвечать. Последним, кто задавал такие вопросы, был брат. Мама не интересовалась, а что я отвечал Сэймэю, я уже не помню. После его смерти воспоминания даже о последних двух годах сделались разрозненными.   
\- Нормально. - Я гляжу на улицу. Там сыплется редкий снег. Передергиваюсь, и ты тут же оборачиваешься:  
\- Зябнешь?  
\- Просто в окно смотрю. Днем ясно было, а теперь заволокло все. Ты сам не замерз, пока ехал?  
Ты качаешь головой и отправляешь в микроволновку первую тарелку.   
  
Мне нравится с тобой ужинать. И нравится потом мыть посуду. У тебя дома уютно - наверное, Кио любит здесь бывать. Он за эту неделю два раза приходил.   
Ты снимаешь с мольберта законченную работу, ставишь к стене, чтобы просохла. Я долго разглядываю миниатюру, наклоняя голову то влево, то вправо. Да уж - когда я сказал, что многие вообще не умеют рисовать, это явно было не о тебе. У тебя, по-моему, талант, Соби.   
  
\- Ты обещал что-нибудь нарисовать для меня, - напоминаю, садясь перед монитором и открывая незаконченный график по математике.  
\- Я помню, - отзываешься ты. - Ты хочешь немедленно, Рицка?  
\- А ты занят? - отвечаю вопросом на вопрос. Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Я первым спросил.  
\- Тогда позже.  
\- Спасибо. Я нарисую тебе, что захочешь, только рассчитаюсь с долгами по семестру. Договорились?  
Я киваю.   
Кажется, я первый раз понял, что ты имел в виду, а ты понял, что я понял. Может, все и небезнадежно.  
  
*   
Я открываю глаза и настороженно прислушиваюсь. После того, как я просыпался ночью, когда принял решение остаться здесь, я сплю крепко. Даже без снов - или не помню их потом. Меня что-то разбудило.   
Осторожно поворачиваюсь на другой бок, спиной к стене, вглядываюсь в темноту. Что-то не так… И тут понимаю, в чем дело.  
Обычно ты спишь очень тихо - почти не ворочаясь, не раскидываясь, ровно дышишь, и я знаю, что ты в постели, только потому, что от тебя тепло. А сейчас ты дышишь часто, прерывисто и хрипло, глаза мечутся под сомкнутыми веками, пальцы рук подергиваются.   
Не знаю, что сделать - окликнуть, потрясти за плечо? Наверное, надо тебя разбудить. Ты шепчешь пересохшими губами, не могу разобрать слов, наклоняюсь ближе - и отшатываюсь, потому что ты заговариваешь вслух. Речь бессвязна, обрывиста - ты споришь с кем-то?  
\- Нет… я не стану… вы не можете… Сэймэй…   
У тебя такой голос, что у меня мороз по коже. Ты зовешь его? Или просишь? Теперь будить страшно - но смотреть, как изламываются твои брови, хуже. Если бы ты плакал во сне, я, наверное, испугался бы меньше, чем сейчас, когда у тебя такое лицо. И вдруг:   
\- Рицка…  
Ты проснулся? Я отдергиваюсь и всматриваюсь - но твои глаза по-прежнему закрыты, ресницы вздрагивают. Решившись, я касаюсь твоей полураскрытой ладони - может, это прекратит сон или воспоминания.  
  
Твои пальцы как в тиски ловят мое запястье. Так, что не вырваться, даже если захочу. Но я и не стремлюсь - я смотрю, как, словно по волшебству, разглаживается твой лоб, как успокаивается дыхание. Ты не просыпаешься - расслабляешься и медленно обмякаешь на постели, словно спину отпускает судорога.   
Я думал, ты спишь, контролируя даже сны, видишь их по желанию или не видишь вовсе. Кошмары я как-то с твоими ночами не связывал.   
Но… я могу прекратить их? Утром ты не вспомнишь, наверное. А я не расскажу.  
Осторожно поднимаю руку, не пытаясь избавиться от хватки, подвигаюсь ближе, ложусь на край твоей подушки. И засыпаю минут через десять, слушая твое мерное дыхание, тиканье часов и ощущая твое прикосновение.  
  
*  
\- Сэнсей… почему человеку может нравиться боль? - я сижу в затененном кабинете, глядя, как косые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь жалюзи.  
\- Боль? - Кацуко-сан разворачивается на вертящемся компьютерном стуле. - Что ты имеешь в виду, Рицка-кун?  
\- Зачем человеку может быть нужна боль, - повторяю я, уставившись в пол. - Чтобы ему ее причиняли.  
\- Ты говоришь о физической боли, да?   
Я киваю. Мне очень хочется понять, но я не нахожу разумных объяснений.  
\- Хм… - сэнсей трет пальцами висок. - Видишь ли, Рицка-кун… Иногда боль помогает помнить о том, что имеет для человека смысл. О радости, которая окончилась печалью, или о событиях прошлого, которые не должны померкнуть в памяти. Боль напоминает о минувшем или о том, что до сих пор переживаешь… Даже о хорошем, в зависимости от ситуации. А почему ты спрашиваешь? - спохватывается она.   
Я откидываюсь на спинку дивана, смотрю на стену за ее плечом.   
\- Так… просто хотел узнать. То есть боль связана с памятью? Но если воспоминания неприятны, зачем за них держаться, а не попытаться забыть?   
\- Бывает, что забывать не хочешь, Рицка-кун, - голос у Кацуко-сан делается задумчивым. - Боль может подсказывать, что ты еще здесь, несмотря на прошлое. И ты еще жив.   
  
"Боль будет доказательством нашей связи. Каждый раз, смотрясь в зеркало, я буду вспоминать о тебе". Я закрываю глаза.   
Ты хотел, чтобы я проколол тебе уши - у меня руки дрожали, но отказать я не смог. Ты просил меня сделать это, чтобы не забывать о приказе? Или чтобы пережить боль, причиненную мной… и думать обо мне? Соби, у тебя точно не все дома. Какой дикий способ делать воспоминания!  
"Позволь мне стать твоим". Почему - так? А имя "Возлюбленный", вырезанное на коже - чья это была идея? Сэймэй хотел, чтобы ты принадлежал ему - или ты хотел принадлежать Сэймэю?  
  
\- Рицка-кун?  
\- Простите, - я открываю глаза, - я задумался.   
\- Не хочешь рассказать, как дела? - предлагает она.   
Как у меня дела… Я ушел из дому. У меня в голове каждая вторая мысль о тебе. В марте экзамены, нам выдали примерные вопросы, можно начинать готовиться. Яеи и Юйко уже переживают о будущих оценках, а я вчера первый раз заглянул в перечень тем. Ты по вечерам рисуешь, а я читаю или болтаю с тобой.   
\- Я переехал, - говорю вслух, сцепляя пальцы в замок. - К другу Сэймэя… моего брата.  
\- К Агацуме-сану?   
\- Да… Мы посоветовались с мамой и решили, что так будет лучше для меня и для нее. Она немножко отдохнет… А я, может быть, что-то вспомню.  
Я повторяю то, что говорил Шинономе-сан. Не буду приводить никаких других причин, это никого не касается.  
\- Вот как, - сэнсей улыбается. - Что ж, это хорошая мысль. Ты взрослый мальчик, и смена обстановки действительно может принести пользу. Но, Рицка-кун… Ты не боишься - вдруг вспомнишь что-то, что ранит тебя? Воспоминания бывают мучительными. Они не застанут тебя врасплох?  
  
Неожиданно… Может быть. Но ведь дома они вообще не могут ко мне подкрасться. И пусть причина моего переезда совсем в другом, вспомнить я хочу по-прежнему. А бояться того, что может никогда не произойти…   
  
\- Я не боюсь, - отвечаю медленно. - Лучше знать и помнить… что угодно, чем жить так.  
\- Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, - она довольно кивает. - Видишь, ты согласен пережить боль, чтобы обрести власть над собой, над своей памятью. И не страшишься.  
  
Кажется, я начинаю что-то понимать.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэнсей.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, Рицка-кун, - отвечает она, потом бросает взгляд на часы. - Ну что же. На сегодня наше время вышло. Спасибо, что согласился прийти, завтра я не смогла бы тебя принять.   
Я смущенно отвожу глаза. Она очень тепло на меня смотрит, и хотя я уже начал привыкать к взглядам, в которых нет любопытства или враждебности, все равно чувствую неловкость.   
\- Большое вам спасибо, - повторяю я, надевая пальто.  
\- Не за что, Рицка-кун. До встречи через неделю.  
\- До свидания.  
  
*   
Я снова и снова прокручиваю в голове последние пятнадцать минут разговора. Лучше знать и помнить что угодно… Но что, если там, в прошлом, в самом деле было невыносимо? Врачи не знают, отчего у меня амнезия. Может быть, я что-то видел или пережил… такое, что память заблокировалась? Чтобы не было больно?  
Ты говорил - перед поединком с Зеро - что любишь слово "боль". И еще я знаю: ты ее не боишься и не пытаешься избежать. Соби, я пытаюсь понять - а вообще ты боль любишь? Ты почти не меняешься в лице, даже когда готов сознание потерять. Ни один человек в здравом уме такое не может любить.  
  
Я стою на автобусной остановке и ежусь. У меня уже во второй раз чувство, что за мной следят, что кто-то смотрит в спину. Когда я сегодня вошел в кабинет, память о пережитом ужасе заставила меня вздрогнуть, я с трудом смог сеть на диван, на котором мне тогда все это приснилось. Может, поэтому я сейчас стискиваю кулаки в карманах пальто и заставляю себя не оборачиваться, не пытаться поймать невидимый взгляд? Ладонь машинально сжимается вокруг холодного корпуса мобильника. Мне страшно. Вокруг ходят люди, ездят машины, слышатся обрывки разговоров, а кажется, что я один на пустынной улице под чьим-то наблюдением.  
Ты, наверное, уже дома. Сейчас придет автобус, и я тоже отправлюсь домой. А там всего один тротуар до подъезда. Я не разрешаю себе звать. Это только мои глупые страхи. Они не важны.  
Мобильник начинает вибрировать на секунду раньше, чем раздается звонок - и как раз подходит автобус. Это твоя мелодия вызова. Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам, прислоняюсь к заднему стеклу и достаю телефон:  
\- Соби?  
\- Рицка, - откликаешься ты. Точно как я недавно, когда звонил тебе в университет. - Ты где?  
\- Уже еду, - отвечаю я, и в голосе все-таки проскальзывает облегчение. - Минут через двадцать буду.  
\- Хорошо, - ты нажимаешь отбой раньше, чем я успеваю что-нибудь добавить. Я недоуменно смотрю на дисплей, закрываю телефон и убираю назад в карман. А потом бездумно гляжу на переливающийся неоновыми огнями убегающий назад вечерний город.  
  
Выпрыгнув из автобуса, я низко опускаю голову, будто борюсь со шквальным ветром. Пойду до дома как можно скорее. Я… я просто голоден и тороплюсь на ужин.  
\- Рицка, - ты выступаешь из темноты настолько неожиданно, что у меня вырывается испуганный возглас.   
\- С-слушай, не надо так пугать!   
Хочу, чтобы звучало требовательно, но выходит как-то иначе. Ты склоняешь голову к плечу - верный признак, что расслышал паническую нотку и обдумываешь, что бы это значило.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - я выравниваю дыхание.   
\- Встречаю тебя, - ты пожимаешь плечами. - Мне показалось, ты был чем-то расстроен, когда я позвонил.  
\- Да я и произнес всего одну фразу!   
Но ты тут же вышел меня встретить…   
\- Идем? - предлагаешь как ни в чем не бывало. В твоих очках отражаются огни проезжающих машин. Я смотрю мимо, на светящиеся окна многоэтажки.   
\- Да.  
Ты протягиваешь руку, я, помедлив, принимаю ее. Улица выглядит мирной и безопасной. По дороге домой мы молчим.  
  
*  
\- Рицка, что случилось? - ты отворачиваешься от телевизора, где идет какой-то документальный фильм, и ждешь, когда я подниму голову от учебника по этике, в который уткнулся, как только ты пошевелился. - Рицка, - повторяешь ты терпеливо, - что произошло?  
Я сдаюсь. Откладываю книгу в сторону, обхватываю руками колени и смотрю на тебя. Ты выглядишь слегка обеспокоенным.  
\- С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? - Попытка уйти от ответа. Ты пресекаешь ее:  
\- Ты молчишь весь вечер. Не поделишься? Может быть, я смогу помочь.  
Помочь? Я хмыкаю:  
\- Нет. То есть… я не знаю, как сказать.  
\- Что сказать? - ты подходишь ко мне, садишься на подушку рядом. Я смотрю в пол, собираясь с духом, потом встаю - и отвожу назад твои волосы. Собираю их в хвост на затылке. Провожу пальцами по контуру твоего правого уха. Половинки разорванной мочки срослись на удивление ровно. Их соединяет тонкий, уже побелевший шрам. Я нервно сглатываю:  
\- Соби… Ты однажды сказал, что если я проколю тебе уши, это будет доказательством того, что мы связаны. Помнишь?  
Ты отбрасываешь со лба челку:  
\- Да, конечно.  
Я вспоминаю твое измученное лицо нынешней ночью. Это придает сил.  
\- А еще ты говорил… что хочешь быть моим.  
Твои руки смыкаются у меня на талии, и я от волнения покрываюсь гусиной кожей. Ты киваешь, глядя мне в глаза:  
\- Я помню, Рицка.  
\- Ты… все еще хочешь? - спрашиваю я шепотом, отвечая на этот взгляд и до корней волос краснея. Твои глаза широко раскрываются - то ли в удивлении, то ли в недоверии:  
\- Что ты?..  
  
Этот глагол означает "пронизывать" - и "заниматься сексом". Я тогда опешил. Жалко, что тебя так не удивить, но я попытаюсь.   
Осторожно высвобождаюсь, прохожу к столу, на котором стоит компьютер. Присаживаюсь на корточки и достаю из ящика то, что недавно купил. Потом подхожу к тебе, пряча руки за спиной, будто это поможет избавиться от неловкости. У меня ощущение, что все ужасно глупо. Но ты ночью позвал меня и схватился за мою руку… И тебе перестал сниться кошмар, когда ты ощутил, что я рядом…   
Я медленно раскрываю сжатые пальцы - и смотрю на тебя. Такое выражение лица я видел всего раз или два. Ты молчишь, только чуть заметно вздрагивают губы и крылья носа. А когда переводишь взгляд на меня, у меня перехватывает дыхание: ты серьезный и как будто… светишься изнутри.   
Серьга-бабочка, точно такая же, как в твоем левом ухе. Мне с трудом нашли ее, она оказалась последней в партии. Продавщица в магазине предлагала другую, но она не подходила по цвету. Твоя сиреневая, а та была темно-красная.  
  
Я опускаю вторую руку, которую прятал за спиной. В ней пирсер. Может, тот, которым я прокалывал тебе уши в первый раз, не сохранился. А откладывать в случае его потери я не хотел. Правда, на покупку ушли все карманные деньги, но оно, кажется, того стоило.   
Ты бережно берешь мою ладонь - ту, на которой блестит сережка - и приникаешь к ней губами. Я зажмуриваюсь. Знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь… И хочу и боюсь это слышать, не знаю, что сильнее.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю, когда ты сдвигаешь рукав джемпера и целуешь мое запястье.  
\- Сделай это, - просишь ты тихо. У тебя в голосе - ожидание и… Я открываю глаза.  
\- Потому что это будет напоминать обо мне? - голос вдруг сипнет. - Потому что боль нужна для связи?  
\- Не боль, Рицка, - ты притягиваешь меня к себе, я едва успеваю сжать кулак, чтобы не уронить серьгу. - Не боль. Твое желание… отметить меня. Лишь оно имеет значение.  
\- А как же в первый раз? - спрашиваю я, обнимая тебя за шею, забираясь руками под волосы. - Ты ведь говорил, что боль свяжет нас...  
\- Мне нужно было доказательство, что мы вместе, - ты ласково гладишь мою спину, - чтобы сражаться за тебя. Долго объяснять, но это… необходимо. Но это не одно и то же.  
\- То есть сейчас тебе… будет меньше больно? - переспрашиваю я, пытаясь разобраться.  
\- Мне не будет больно, - кажется, ты улыбаешься. - Я буду счастлив.  
Я вздыхаю.   
\- Я не понимаю, Соби… Но… Я купил пуссет для этой штуки, - я шевелю рукой с пирсером. Ты киваешь, по-прежнему прижимая меня к себе. Между прочим, это напрягает. Во всяком случае, мешает говорить уверенно. - В общем… если ты хочешь…  
\- Главное, что ты хочешь, Рицка, - вполголоса прерываешь ты. - Это гораздо важнее.  
\- А ты не?.. - я правда, правда не понимаю!  
\- Я хочу. Я ведь уже сказал тебе. Сделай это. Сейчас. Прошу тебя.  
  
Как ты умудряешься произносить это так, что у меня внутри что-то обрывается? Что хочешь быть моим… Хочешь принадлежать мне…   
Но я только хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что ты - мой Боец. Чтобы ты был в чем-то там уверен. И если для уверенности тебе нужны подтверждения…  
  
Я отстраняюсь:  
\- Давай.   
Ты отводишь назад волосы, открывая ухо. Не могу удержаться - глажу тонкую мочку. Я помню, как из нее медленно сочилась густая темная кровь. Я готов был убить этих девчонок за то, что они посмели с тобой сделать…   
Ты замираешь под прикосновениями. Я прослеживаю линию шеи, касаюсь бинтов, провожу по ямке между ключицами, куда ты меня вчера поцеловал. Ты не двигаешься, только пульс под подушечками моих пальцев все быстрее. Где-то в глубине глаз у тебя выражение, которого я не могу понять.   
\- Рицка… - напоминаешь ты, глядя из-под ресниц. Я спохватываюсь.  
\- Нужно же продезинфицировать!   
\- Не нужно, - качаешь ты головой, - в прошлый раз все зажило и так.  
У меня сильное подозрение, что ты просто не хочешь отодвигаться. Но приказать язык не поворачивается, потому что я тоже этого не хочу. Что ж… Я этого никогда не делал… Надеюсь, ты не против... Я приближаю губы к твоему уху и быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, втягиваю мочку в рот.  
Ты коротко вздыхаешь - и сжимаешь руки на моей талии, чуть не переламывая меня. Вот это да…   
Мне так нравится твоя реакция, Соби... Вообще я хотел только облизать место будущего прокола - слюна ведь тоже дезинфицирует, хоть и слабо, - но теперь нарочно откладываю момент, когда надо будет заняться делом. Прихватываю кожу зубами, тяну, осторожно прикусываю, посасываю, как леденец, и чувствую, как тебя охватывает дрожь. Наверное, когда ты меня целуешь, я тоже…   
В голову приходит еще одна идея. Я дышу тебе в ухо, прослеживаю носом изгибы и углубления раковины, потом решаюсь - и повторяю этот путь губами. Никогда больше не смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза… никогда… но не могу остановиться. Потому что когда делаю это, у тебя вырывается прерывистый вздох. Я такого никогда не слышал, он отзывается где-то внутри - мне становится жарко и…  
\- Рицка, - шепчешь ты, насильно отстраняя меня. - Не надо…  
Почему? Тебе что, не нравится?   
\- Я… делаю что-то не так?  
Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Нет… все так… но ты не должен…  
\- Чего не должен? - я не понимаю. Снова тебя не понимаю.  
\- Ты не обязан.  
Я пытаюсь вникнуть, почему ты меня останавливаешь. У тебя глаза блестят, как я никогда не видел, и на щеках появился румянец…   
\- Значит, когда ты меня целуешь, ты это делаешь только потому, что просишь у меня силы? - Ты прикусываешь изнутри губу. А не надо думать, что я не вижу. - Я тебя спрашиваю! Это только необходимость? Как загрузка "боевой системы"?  
У меня хриплый и злой голос. Ты принимаешь упрек:   
\- Нет. Но…   
\- Но - что? Тебе можно, а мне нельзя? Или тебе не нравится?   
\- Мне нравится. - У тебя очень горькая улыбка. И взгляд… будто видишь не меня, а кого-то другого. - Но я и так… твой, Рицка.   
У меня распахиваются глаза. А потом я обрушиваю тебе на плечи град ударов:  
\- Ты что, ненормальный?! Неужели ты думаешь, что я… только чтобы?.. Соби, ты знаешь, кто ты после этого? Я… ты…  
  
Ты не ловишь мои руки и лишь закрываешь глаза. Я останавливаюсь. Нет!! Я отказываюсь верить. Вы с Сэймэем не могли… не мог он делать это для того, чтобы ты лучше бился! Это же жестоко! Мой брат не мог так поступать!  
  
Хмурюсь так, что лоб больно. Перекладываю серьгу из вспотевшей ладони в ту, которая держит пирсер и пуссет - неудобно, но бросать на пол не хочется, - освобождаю правую руку, на всякий случай вытираю о джемпер. Ты открываешь глаза - и я наматываю на кулак прядь твоих волос, тяну, сильно.  
\- Я не маленький, Соби, - сообщаю мрачно. - Если тебе не нравится, то ладно. А если нравится, то не увиливай! Я тебя поцеловал не чтобы привязать покрепче. Еще раз так подумаешь - я… я есть с тобой за одним столом перестану, понял?  
\- Да, господин, - откликаешься ты, прищуренными глазами изучая мое лицо.   
Нарочно подначиваешь?  
\- Соби… Значит, зря все это, - я упираюсь ладонями тебе в плечи и пытаюсь оттолкнуть. Ты мягко удерживаешь и не пускаешь. - Дурацкая была идея.   
\- Вовсе нет, - ты опускаешь голову. - Ты передумал?  
Что мне сделать? Побить тебя еще или на словах объяснить, что ты все испортил? Но я не могу опять на тебя накричать. Ты слишком… тихий для этого, слишком грустный. Как будто что-то плохое вспоминаешь. Беру в зубы ненужную пока серьгу, вставляю в пирсер пуссет. Ты следишь за моими действиями - молча, никак не реагируя. Я прощупываю пальцами мочку, находя место чуть выше сросшегося разрыва, подношу пирсер к уху… задерживаю дыхание…  
Ты прикрываешь глаза - и я щелкаю им.  
Руки тут же начинают трястись, пирсер, как и в первый раз, падает. Выплевываю в ладонь сережку, прижимаюсь к тебе изо всех сил, весь дрожу и не могу перестать.   
\- Спасибо, - шепчешь ты, - спасибо, Рицка.  
Я не отвечаю.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - добавляешь ты совсем тихо.  
Не знаю, было ли тебе больно. По-моему, мне было больнее. Ты выглядишь… умиротворенным. Но это не все. Я набираю в грудь воздуха и говорю, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы были связаны. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня научил. Слышишь?   
Ты долго не отвечаешь.  
\- Слышишь?  
Ты киваешь:  
\- Да.  
\- Да - это слышишь или да - это научишь? - Я хочу точности.  
\- То и другое, - отвечаешь после паузы.  
Не могу поверить. Неужели?  
\- Честно?  
\- Я никогда тебе не лгу.  
Да, только ничего не рассказываешь…  
\- Больно? - не могу удержаться и не спросить. Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Нет. Я тебе признателен.  
\- Не за что, - бормочу я смущенно и кошусь на брошенный учебник. Надо бы и уроками заняться, вообще-то.  
\- Есть за что, - ты поднимаешь руку, касаешься моего кошачьего уха.   
\- Так объясни! - требую я, как бы не замечая твоих манипуляций.  
\- Я не смогу, - ты пытаешься сложить ухо конвертиком, и я возмущенно трясу головой. Ты смеешься. - Но это в самом деле очень важно для меня, Рицка.  
\- Ты меня научишь, - настойчиво говорю я, возвращаясь к вытянутому обещанию.   
\- Хорошо. Только не проси… чтобы я рассказывал, как учили меня. Я постараюсь объяснить то, что может пригодиться в настоящем.  
\- Договорились.  
Это я могу понять. Только бы ты не забыл, что обещал.  
Ты касаешься проколотого уха, и я протягиваю тебе серьгу. Ты берешь ее сложенными щепотью пальцами, разглядываешь со всех сторон.  
\- Такая же? Я не думал, что ты замечаешь, Рицка.  
\- Размечтался, - фыркаю я. - Я все замечаю. Так и знай!  
\- Учту на будущее, - ты встаешь с пола. Фильм, кажется, уже закончился. А мои домашние задания - еще нет.  
  
*  
Похоже, для тебя и впрямь оказалось важно, что я вернул в твое ухо сережку. Когда наутро в среду я проснулся, ты уже вставил ее. Я спросил, неужели нельзя было хоть неделю подождать - ведь больно! - но ты лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Я не хотел ждать, Рицка.  
Брр. Вставлять железный штырек в свежий прокол… Я бы не стал. Но ты был очень доволен, и я только головой покрутил, намекая, что ты ненормальный. Ты и не спорил. Последние два дня я поглядываю на твою мочку, когда ты не видишь. Если воспалится, сам будешь виноват. Но, кажется, все в порядке. И то, что теперь у тебя в обоих ушах бабочки, мне почему-то тоже приятно. Как будто завершенность появилась.  
  
Вчера я после уроков ходил домой. Позвонил тебе, сказал, чтобы ты не встречал меня у школы, и пошел. Мама встретила меня так ласково, что мне опять захотелось расплакаться. Она поставила на стол все то, что я и правда люблю, долго расспрашивала, как я ем, сплю, как мне живется на новом месте. Потом спросила, не мерзну ли. Я отвечал, обнимал ее, и мне было так плохо, Соби, не пересказать. Все время ощущал себя предателем. Но в конце, когда мы разговаривали о школе, я упомянул о предстоящих экзаменах. Мама спросила, готовлюсь ли я, и я ответил, что да, уже просматриваю учебники. Зачем я это сказал… Я же знаю, что прежний Рицка вообще не переживал за свои отметки в школе. Троек было в два раза больше, чем пятерок. Мама посмотрела на меня чужими глазами и сказала, что я не Рицка. Что она хочет своего Рицку, а я не он. Мне пришлось накрыть руками затылок и сжаться на стуле, потому что я знаю: убегать от мамы можно, только когда она отворачивается. А если она близко, это может совсем плохо кончиться. Она пыталась оторвать мои руки от головы и ударить меня лицом об стол, а я старался не дать ей это сделать. У меня только-только начали сходить последние царапины. У мамы в руках осталась прядь волос, она очень больно дергала меня за кошачьи уши, но я так и не поднял голову. А потом, когда мама выдохлась, спрятала лицо в ладони и заплакала, я открыл глаза. Подошел, поцеловал ее - когда она думает, что я ее Рицка, ей это нравится, - тихонько оделся и ушел. По дороге мне пришлось остановиться и несколько минут подождать, пока перестанут наворачиваться слезы. Я люблю маму. Больше всего больно не тогда, когда она обижает меня, а когда не узнает. Синяки и ссадины проходят, а ее приступы нет. Неужели она никогда меня не признает? И я чувствовал себя таким подлым, что ушел. Потому что радовался - вот сейчас вернусь, и ты меня встретишь, и не надо будет забиваться в самый дальний угол в своей комнате, потому что не успел закрыть дверь на шпингалет… Мне было стыдно, что я испытывал облегчение.   
  
Я приехал домой и ничего не сказал, только, что голова болит. Ты, по-моему, не поверил, но расспрашивать не стал. Просто после ужина сел рядом, когда я готовился к завтрашнему естествознанию, обнял и тоже открыл какую-то книжку. Мы долго читали, пока я не прислонился головой к твоему плечу и не задремал. Тогда ты убрал учебник, перенес меня на кровать, накрыл пледом и выключил верхний свет. А сам еще долго сидел за компьютером, и когда я один раз открыл глаза, то увидел, что лицо у тебя в свете, падающем от монитора, озабоченное и невеселое.   
  
А сегодня ты напомнил, что уже пятница, и значит, завтра после двенадцати я буду свободен. Чего бы мне хотелось? Я полюбопытствовал, у тебя что, в субботу занятий нет? Ты ответил, что в половине первого освободишься, и если мне хочется, можем все-таки попытаться собрать большую компанию. Ладно, сказал я, большую так большую. Юйко, Яёи, Кио, кто еще? Ты пожал плечами: как хочешь, Рицка. Я подумал, но звать Нацуо и Йоджи не стал. Хоть я и сказал, что мы друзья, это на самом деле не дружба.   
Ты спросил тогда, в кафе, не надумали ли они возвращаться в Семь Лун. Нацуо без раздумий ответил, что нет, конечно, жизнь им не опостылела. Вы разговаривали полушепотом, Йоджи развлекал Юйко анекдотами, а я прислушивался - мы с тобой сидели рядом. Ты поинтересовался, на что же они умудряются жить, но Зеро только сладко улыбнулся и повел туда-сюда хвостом: "Не воровством, Соби, не переживай. Такие как мы нигде не пропадают. Работаем!". Но где и кем, не сказал. А мне узнавать не захотелось.   
Когда мы сидели там, я первый раз ощутил, что мы с тобой действительно вместе. Что ты и Нацуо Бойцы, а мы с Йоджи ваши Жертвы, раньше никогда не думал об этом. А тут заметил, что Нули всегда держат друг друга в поле зрения. Причем Йоджи немногословнее и спокойнее, и вид у него вечно скучающий, но заводной и улыбчивый Нацуо, которого я сначала определил как главного, беспрекословно его слушается. А как у нас?   
Ты защищаешь меня от всего и всех, ты смелый и, пожалуй, бесстрашный. Но сам сказал, что мое слово для тебя закон. Ты выбрал меня… Или тебе пришлось меня выбрать? Но это дела не меняет. Теперь уже неважно - потому что ты сказал, что умрешь не только _за_ меня, но и _без_ меня. Поэтому, наверное, я и поверил тебе до конца.  
А я могу приказать, могу остановить твою занесенную для последнего удара руку, как там, на кладбище, могу подойти ближе всех и поцеловать. Но уже не представляю жизнь без тебя, и мне тяжело, когда мы ругаемся. То есть я ругаюсь, а ты пережидаешь. И еще я знаю: если ты будешь уверен, что я не прав, то, может, и выполнишь любой мой, самый дурацкий приказ… Но потом замолчишь и станешь открывать рот только тогда, когда я буду о чем-нибудь спрашивать. Я не проверял, но почему-то уверен. Наверное, с таким характером ты кажешься и мягким, и неуступчивым, но я не могу посмотреть со стороны. Не могу представить, каким тебя другие видят.  
  
Да уж, Нацуо и Йоджи - не те, с кем легко общаться. Хотя, может, если бы мы отправились куда-нибудь только вчетвером, чтобы не понижать голоса, как при Юйко, которая не знает ничего… И если бы Нацуо перестал непрерывно над всем посмеиваться… Прогулка, наверное, удалась бы. У Зеро есть одно хорошее качество: они не щадят меня, не держат за несмышленыша. Чуть ли не пинками объяснили, что это из-за меня ты тогда пострадал, долго не верили, что я правда ни о чем не в курсе, не рассказывали сказок и не сочли, что нужно смягчать факты. Йоджи только поглядел скептически, узнав, что я в шестом классе, а потом, когда ты уже лежал в постели, сказал: "Ну и что с того? Невелика разница - два года со мной, три года с Нацуо! Или ты мамина деточка, или нормальный человек. Если нормальный, тогда говорим. А если нет - то беги домой, а мы уж присмотрим за Соби". Я вспыхнул, хотел ответить что-то резкое, но Нацуо рассмеялся: "Ладно, будем считать, проверка пройдена. Так как - без скидок, Рицка?" Без, кивнул я. И они продолжили - про то, что раньше, когда ты был с моим братом, вы были легендой, про то, что если я хочу быть твоей Жертвой, я должен отвечать за тебя… Я долго не мог уснуть в ту ночь, когда вернулся домой. Болел свежий порез от осколка тарелки, разлетевшейся о стену рядом с лицом, болело потянутое мамой запястье, но больше всего не давали покоя мысли.   
Отвечать за тебя… Когда ты гораздо старше и опытнее… И все-таки тебе это нужно. Так же, как оберегать меня и заботиться обо мне. Я не знаю, как в тебе уживается то и другое. Не знаю, как с этим справляться. Я должен научиться слушаться тебя и приказывать тебе, и не путать ситуации, когда надо одно, а когда другое. И похоже, у меня нет права ошибаться.  
  
Я предложил позвать Юйко, Яёи и Кио. С Нулями общаться можно только без лишних ушей.  
Ты согласился, и на завтра у нас намечается что-то вроде обеда дома - ты сказал, что мои друзья могут приходить в гости. Я стоял на балконе и порадовался, что ты не видел моего лица и глупой улыбки. Ты подошел, положил руки мне на плечи, подышал в затылок:  
\- Простудишься.  
\- Не-а, - сказал я, не оглядываясь. - Соби… А пойдем гулять прямо сейчас?  
\- Сейчас? - ты, судя по движению и шороху одежды, взглянул на часы, и я приготовился к отказу. Подходило к половине одиннадцатого, уже стемнело. - Завтра я все равно разбужу тебя, Рицка, - сказал ты вместо "нет", - проспать не удастся.   
Я повернулся, так, чтоб плечи под твоими ладонями остались:  
\- Ладно.   
\- Тогда пойдем.  
  
Я отправился обуваться, а ты запер балкон и проверил в кармане ключи.   
  
Мы часа полтора бродили по твоему району, который я еще толком не знаю. Изредка перебрасывались репликами, съели, несмотря на холод, по эскимо, и вернулись уже заполночь. Я уснул, как только ты погасил свет и лег рядом.   
Я по-прежнему сплю у стенки, занимая большую часть кровати. Тебе, кажется, больше не снилось плохих снов, потому что я ни разу не просыпался за эти три ночи.   
А когда мы совсем засыпаем, мы беремся за руки. И я не знаю, кто тянется первым.  
  
*  
\- Ух ты! - Яёи поднимает голову и ищет тебя глазами. - Агацума-сан, можно, я этот диск на пару дней возьму? Я только перегоню в свой компьютер, а потом сразу верну Рицке-куну!  
Ты киваешь, а я неприязненно кошусь на пластиковую коробочку. С недавнего времени компьютерные игры вызывают у меня опасения, я даже не любопытствовал, что у тебя есть.  
\- О, да это же мой диск! - торопливо прожевывая шарик суши, восклицает Кио. - Я его недавно искал, не мог сообразить, где оставил! Со-тян, мог бы и напомнить, а?  
\- Я не играю в игрушки, Кио, - пожимаешь ты плечами, - это ты отдыхаешь, борясь с электронными монстрами. Так что как я мог тебе напомнить?   
\- Я же у тебя дома играл!   
\- А я при этом присутствовал?  
Кио чешет пятерней в затылке:  
\- Да кто тебя знает… Кажется, нет.  
\- Вот видишь, - ты еще раз пожимаешь плечами и протягиваешь Юйко пиалу с ее любимым клубничным муссом. - Возьми, Юйко-тян.  
\- Ой, как вкусно пахнет!.. - она обхватывает чашку ладонями.  
Интересно, Кио по возрасту такой же, как ты, или нет? Он кажется младше, но… я бы не смог сказать, на сколько ты выглядишь. Особенно с тем отстраненным выражением лица, с каким по улице ходишь.   
\- А диск можно все-таки взять? Хоть на вечер? - просит Яёи, дождавшись паузы.  
\- Бери, - Кио взмахивает рукой, в которой зажаты палочки. - Главное, что нашелся.  
Яеи убирает игру в сумку, Юйко смеется над его ужасно довольным лицом. А Кио дожидается момента, когда я посмотрю на него, и указывает глазами на балкон. Ты стоишь у музыкального центра, выбирая, что включить, и не видишь этого. Я бросаю взгляд тебе в спину. Кио торопливо трясет головой - чтобы я тебя не окликнул, наверное. Да я и не собирался.   
В точности как ты передергиваю плечами и встаю:  
\- Мы же там замерзнем.  
\- Не успеем, - обещает Кио шепотом, тоже поднимается и приносит из прихожей свою куртку. Протягивает мне:  
\- Набрось.  
Какая забота. С чего бы? Иду к балкону. Кио привычно поднимает шпингалет.  
\- Куда вы?  
Вопрос останавливает меня на пороге. Я оборачиваюсь и встречаюсь с тобой глазами, молча настаивая, чтобы ты не вмешивался. Не надо все время меня опекать!   
Наверное, ты понимаешь, потому что чуть заметно хмуришься. Но за нами не идешь.   
Кио, который все видел, хмыкает и притворяет выдвижную дверь. Кладу ладони на холодные перила и делаю вид, что не нервничаю. Что ему надо?  
\- Я хотел перекинуться парой слов, Аояги-кун, - Кио рассеянно крутит в пальцах забытые палочки. - Помню, тебе не понравилось, когда я о Сэймэе и Соби сказал, но…  
\- Говори, - прерываю я решительно.  
Может быть, если собрать воспоминания тех, кто видел вас вместе, составится более-менее цельная картинка. Даже если она не вызовет доверия, это лучше, чем вовсе ничего не знать.   
\- В общем, я уже говорил, что ты вроде обычный, то есть нормальный, - Кио смотрит на улицу под нами, но, по-моему, не видит ни машин, ни людей. - Я тогда немного ошибся. Ты лучше, чем обычный. Понимаешь, я тебя совсем не знал, увидел первый раз…  
\- А теперь чаще видишь?  
Почему-то мне кажется, что речь пойдет о том, что теперь я живу здесь.   
\- Нет, но теперь ты живешь у Соби.  
Точно.   
Я уверен, что ты наблюдаешь за нами сквозь стекло двери, и стараюсь скрыть, что сержусь. А то ты ведь войдешь и начнешь разбираться. Справлюсь сам.  
\- Ну и что? - со звоном спрашиваю я.  
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо, - вздыхает Кио. От неожиданности кулаки у меня разжимаются:  
\- Это еще почему?  
Кио молчит, щурясь на медленно клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Потом трет ладонью глаза и переводит взгляд на меня:  
\- Он правда изменился. Стал веселее, такого точно никогда не было. Если бы ты знал его раньше, ты бы сам заметил. Значит, ему спокойно с тобой, Рицка. Не знаю, может, ты не поймешь, но мне от этого тоже спокойнее.  
Он первый раз называет меня по имени, не добавляя никаких обращений. Я наклоняю голову:  
\- Причем тут я? И почему ты так уверен?  
\- Потому что… - Кио вздыхает, - потому что больше никто не смог бы повлиять на него. Ты не представляешь, какой он упрямый. Вбил себе в голову, что ему нужен только один человек, остальные вообще не существуют. Этот человек может делать, что вздумается, говорить, что в голову взбредет… Таким для Соби был Сэймэй. А теперь - ты, его брат.   
Мне нечего возразить. Услышать о тебе то, что я сам до конца не мог сформулировать, неприятно. Но почему Кио говорит так, будто у него зуб болит?   
\- Не существуют… - повторяю я медленно. - Но ты его друг. И Соби же общается с другими людьми!  
Кажется, я его задел. Кио фыркает:  
\- Я его друг, конечно! Только Со-тяну это безразлично. Я… я бы для него!.. А ему все равно. Вцепился в тебя, как не знаю, в кого! Тебе сколько - двенадцать? Ты вообще ребенок!   
\- Хватит! - кричу я, забыв говорить вполголоса. - Много ты понимаешь, какой я и что нам с Соби надо друг от друга! Это наше дело!   
\- Зато ты не знаешь Соби, - Кио тоже повышает голос, хорошо, что в квартире играет музыка, нас не слышно. - И зачем ты ему? Ты еще в начальной школе!   
\- Кио, - я чувствую, как холодеют губы, - скоро мне будет тринадцать. Если считаешь меня малышом, спроси Соби, что он об этом думает! Тебе не нравится, что он стал спокойнее? Ты хочешь, чтобы было наоборот?  
\- Да нет, - отмахивается Кио, - я же сам сказал, что он благодаря тебе вернулся в мир нормальных людей! И чем дальше, тем ему лучше, вроде бы. Но…   
\- Нет! Не хочу никаких но!  
Я прижимаюсь к балконной двери, она отъезжает в сторону, и я почти падаю спиной в твои объятия. Ты все-таки вмешался. В первый момент это так успокаивает, что я забываю разозлиться и даже не вырываюсь.   
\- Что происходит? - спрашиваешь у Кио, который сразу тушуется и пытается бочком проскользнуть в комнату. Ты отрезаешь ему дорогу, оперевшись рукой о балконный косяк. - В чем дело?  
Ты не задаешь вопросов мне. Да я бы и не ответил. Кажется, Кио… ревнует тебя. А я только что дал ему понять, что не зря. Что за черт!  
\- Ни в чем, Со-тян, - он заглядывает тебе в лицо. Я - нет, я смотрю прямо перед собой: во-первых, не хочу, чтобы ты заметил, а если голову запрокину, точно заметишь. Во-вторых, и так представляю - я видел, как ты сердишься. А ты сейчас сердишься, по голосу слышу. И то, что ты меня по-прежнему удерживаешь… Да не денусь я никуда. Отпусти.  
Я отодвигаюсь, чувствуя, как подергивается хвост, и машинально обвиваю им твое запястье. Ты выдыхаешь через нос. Ну да, я тут, только не тискай меня при нем.   
Кио смотрит на нас и вдруг хмыкает.  
\- Может, ты и прав, Рицка-кун, - говорит он, отвечая на мой взгляд. - Мне такого не понять. Соби - мазохист, я знаю, а ты…   
\- Вот чушь, - обрываю я, ощущая, как напрягается твоя рука. - Просто ты не знаешь Соби! И меня тоже!  
\- Это, по-твоему, хорошо?!  
\- Определенно, Кио, - ты улыбаешься, и улыбаешься искренне. - Нам с Рицкой не нужны советчики.  
Я киваю раньше, чем понимаю, что ты ответил за нас обоих. Но ведь правду ответил. Кио же не захочет любопытствовать, какие у нас отношения, правда? Он если не дурак, то сам догадывается. Поэтому и твердит, как мне мало лет.  
Мало… Наверное, за один только поцелуй тебя могли бы посадить за решетку, если бы кто-нибудь узнал. Но на самом деле - почему мы не можем целоваться? Кому какое дело? Мне нравится, когда ты дотрагиваешься до меня. Ты, наверное, это знаешь. Я иногда жду, что ты пойдешь дальше, как тогда, когда единственный раз уложил меня на постель и склонился надо мной. Наверное, ты был еще совсем слабым, только-только очнулся и не очень понимал, что делаешь. Больше ты этого не повторял, а мне бы…   
Кио не скажет, а больше никто не знает. То, что мне мало лет, важно для кого угодно, кроме…   
Ты сказал, что я должен подрасти - мы этого ждем. И всё.  
  
\- А давайте пить чай? - раздается из комнаты голос Юйко.  



	5. Chapter 5

В понедельник Яёи возвращает мне диск Кио с компьютерной игрой, а Юйко рассказывает всем, кто готов слушать, как они были в выходные у нас в гостях. "В субботу мы обедали у Рицки-куна, а в воскресенье Агацума-сан ездил с нами в Иокогаму, туда, где мы месяц назад были. Там так классно, зима мое любимое время года!"   
Шинономе-сэнсей прислушивается к ее словам, а сама делает вид, что читает классный журнал. Может, жалеет, что вчера не поехала с нами? Было и в самом деле здорово. С тобой нигде не скучно, Соби, ты не держишься с нами, как с малолетками, как большинство взрослых. А когда мы все вместе играли в снежки, ты смеялся, словно раньше никогда этим не занимался. Хотя кто знает… Может, и не занимался.  
\- Рицка-кун, ты пойдешь в пятницу в театр? - голос учительницы выводит меня из задумчивости. - Можешь пригласить Агацуму-сана, все школьники идут с родителями или друзьями. Спектакль в шесть вечера, я только еще не уточнила, какая именно постановка.  
\- Да, сэнсей, конечно, - я киваю.   
  
Театр - это интереснее, чем кино, или нет? Не знаю, я там не был. И то, что можно пойти с тобой, тоже радует. Мне чем дальше, тем больше нравится делить с тобой впечатления. Кажется, так получалось только с Сэймэем, он тоже выслушивал меня без снисходительности.  
Он всегда был со мной на равных и говорил так, что я понимал его. А с тобой как он держался, Соби?   
  
\- Замечательно, тогда я записываю на вас два билета, - сэнсей делает пометку в блокноте, и как раз раздается звонок.  
В конце урока она напоминает, что в марте будут экзамены, и предлагает обращаться со всеми вопросами, возникающими по учебному материалу. Мы недружно киваем и вздыхаем в тридцать глоток. Готовься - не готовься, а все равно боишься, что не сдашь. Юйко даже тихонько ноет, от представившегося испытания, наверное, Яёи делается задумчивым. А я смотрю в окно и размышляю, заходить по дороге домой в магазин или понадеяться, что это сделаешь ты?   
Ты выдал мне сумму на карманные расходы на неделю. Будто миллионер, а не студент. Я отказался взять, сказал, что лучше попрошу у мамы, потому что ты и так меня кормишь, а ты обиделся. Замолчал, отвел глаза и занялся доработкой очередной миниатюры, ограничиваясь тихими вежливыми ответами на мои возмущенные вопросы, как можно вести себя настолько упрямо. В конце концов я сказал, что ты не мытьем так катаньем своего добиваешься, взял с холодильника деньги, разозлился и ушел читать на кровать. Час просидел, потом включил компьютер и уставился в какую-то мангу. Постепенно увлекся, и поднял голову только тогда, когда рядом на столе возникла кружка горячего какао. Оно так вкусно пахло… Мама какао никогда не варит, не любит, наверное. Я взял кружку, пробурчал спасибо и вздохнул. Ты тоже вздохнул, и мы помирились.  
А деньги остались у меня в кармане. Наверное, стоит заглянуть в продуктовый. Куда еще их тратить?  
  
*  
\- Пока, Рицка-кун! - Яёи машет рукой, я киваю, и уже отворачиваясь замечаю, что Юйко отдает ему портфель. Наверное, нашли общий язык. Хотя Юйко все равно иногда очень странно себя ведет - то касается моего рукава, когда думает, что я не вижу, то вздыхает невпопад, когда что-нибудь рассказываю. Но кто поймет девчонку? Я даже не пытаюсь. Мне не очень интересно.   
По этому поводу психотерапевты качали головами и ссылались на разницу между моим биологическим и психологическим опытом, но объяснить ничего не смогли. Потому что каждый раз приходили к выводу, что было бы неудивительно, даже если бы я за девчонками старше себя "ухаживал", не то что ровесницами. Будто мне делать больше нечего. Да и вообще, раньше мне были неприятны прикосновения, так же, как разговоры о чувствах. А теперь я почти нормально реагирую на твои касания, даже когда есть кто-то еще, и могу стерпеть, когда меня хватают за руку друзья. Но всем остальным по-прежнему лучше меня не задевать.  
Я нащупываю в кармане кошелек, прикидывая, что взять к чаю, и внезапно сзади раздается низкий протяжный оклик:   
\- Нелюбимый!   
  
Я вздрагиваю и оборачиваюсь. Их двое, они стоят на вдруг обезлюдевшей аллее парка, через который я пошел, чтобы срезать, и разглядывают меня.   
Ну вот передышка и кончилась. Соби… звать тебя? Услышишь?   
Парень и девушка. У него черные, отливающие синью волосы и почти прозрачные голубые глаза. У нее глаза карие, а волосы медно-красные, падающие ниже спины. Оба высокие и сильные - той силой, которую я недавно начал распознавать, когда пришлось думать, как обезвредить девчонок Зеро. Я щурюсь против зимнего солнца и прикидываю, что делать.  
\- Нелюбимый, - повторяет девушка, делая шаг вперед.   
\- Что вам надо? - спрашиваю вместо приветствия.  
\- Фу, как грубо, - парень морщится. - Тебя не учили здороваться? Такой же нахал, как…  
\- Мой брат. Я знаю.   
Они переглядываются:  
\- Тебя это не красит, Нелюбимый. Но мы не собираемся учить тебя хорошим манерам. Мы пришли за тобой.  
\- Опять сражаться? - я отступаю, потому что они слаженно придвигаются еще на шаг.  
Пара обменивается улыбками, от которых мне становится совсем не по себе:  
\- Нет. Мы не будем тратить время, у нас нет указаний. Велено только забрать тебя. Вы с Агацумой Соби не связаны, поэтому вряд ли он сюда успеет. В случае с Недышащими ему повезло, но с нами этого не случится. Мы - Неверящие, мы разделили вас еще до того, как окликнуть тебя, просто на всякий случай. Ты Жертва, Аояги Рицка, и не можешь сражаться один. Без Бойца ты безобиден, как котенок. Так что идем добровольно - хватит прятаться за спиной Соби!   
Парень произносит последние слова так презрительно, что меня начинает колотить злая дрожь. Хотят, чтобы я кинулся на них с кулаками, чтобы не пришлось меня даже ловить?   
\- Не дождетесь! У вас есть правила! Деритесь двое надвое, если вы не трусы!  
\- Ух ты, а мне говорили, этот малыш ничего не знает, - девушка отводит назад прядь волос. - Но знание кодекса боя тебе не поможет, Нелюбимый, - она делает еще шаг. Я автоматически отступаю. - Видишь ли, даже будь Соби здесь, его время кончилось. Сильнейшим ему больше не быть - не при тебе же! Теперь мы - лучшая пара Семи Лун. Ты последуешь за нами, не хочешь добровольно, значит, принудительно. Мне надоело тебя уговаривать. Цугуру-тян, - властно обращается она к парню, - заберем пацана! Пусть сэнсей сам с ним общается.  
  
"Сэнсей"? Вечерний звонок, твои белые губы, отказ "показать" меня… Соби, кричу я про себя, Соби! От них не убежать, все, что я могу - не поворачиваться спиной и пятиться по аллее. Они не торопятся, но больше не разговаривают. Идут ко мне - а я пытаюсь не побежать. Сэймэй не хотел, чтобы я оказался там… Ты сказал, что никогда не позволишь забрать меня… Я не хочу в эту школу… Соби, Соби, Соби, повторяю про себя как мантру. Соби!!  
  
Дуновение воздуха холоднее ноябрьского ветра касается щеки, и твоя ладонь ложится мне на плечо, останавливая. Я шумно выдыхаю - и выпрямляюсь. Ты все-таки услышал! Неверящие выглядят пораженными и разъяренными разом.   
  
\- Агацума Соби, - девушка подбоченивается. - Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Мичиро-тян, - невозмутимо откликаешься ты. Ты и этих знаешь?.. - Разве тебе неизвестно, как Бойцы оказываются там, где необходимо их присутствие?  
Значит, они в самом деле не могли нас разделить!  
\- Это в нормальных парах, - выкрикивает Цугуру, хватая Жертву за руку. - А вы никто! Тоже мне пара - при такой разнице в возрасте! Да будь ты хоть трижды могуществен, без Сэймэя, с этим ребенком, тебе нас не одолеть! Ты опозорил звание Бойца, когда сменил Жертву! Мы покараем тебя и заберем Нелюбимого!  
\- Заткнись! - я ощущаю, как сжимаются на моем плече твои пальцы. Ты не возражаешь - может, не хочешь, а может, он в чем-то прав. Мне все равно. Смотрю Цугуру в глаза: - Слова прибереги для боя! Сперва справься, а потом хвастайся!  
\- Да ну? - усмехается Мичиро. - Какая самоуверенность. Потом не плачь, Аояги Рицка. Соби хоть и стоит десятка таких как ты, но ты-то ему ничем не поможешь! Только на тот свет отправиться!  
\- Заткнись, я говорю! - я, наверное, впервые так кричу на девушку. Перехватываю твою ладонь, переплетаю пальцы. - Как вас зовут? Неверящие? Мы тоже вам не верим! Докажи, что можешь сравниться со мной! Что твой Боец стоит моего!  
От собственной дерзости нечем дышать. Но я кожей чувствую, седьмым чувством, что прав сейчас, что все делаю верно. Рыжая широко раскрывает глаза:  
\- Тво-ой?..  
\- Мы вызываем вас! - выкрикивает Цугуру, выбрасывая вперед свободную руку.  
\- Мы принимаем, - отвечаешь ты немедленно, и добавляешь: - Загрузка боевой системы!  
  
*  
Парк исчезает в темноте, как в самый первый раз, когда за мной явились Ай и Мидори. Здесь нет понятий верха и низа, тепла или холода. Будто мы внутри компьютерной программы, как в первом фильме "Матрица". И все же мы стоим, твердо, как на земле. Я прижимаюсь виском к твоему плечу и гляжу на противников. Они обнимаются, чтобы произнести общее Имя. У нас его нет. Я просто тяну тебя за руку, и ты смотришь на меня, заглядываешь в глаза:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Победи, - в последний момент я умудряюсь придать просьбе повелительный оттенок. - Я в тебя верю, Соби.   
Ты киваешь - как никогда не киваешь в повседневной жизни, полуприкрыв глаза, почтительно и твердо:  
\- Хорошо.  
Я в замешательстве облизываю пересохшие губы. Ты меня… поцелуешь? Краем уха слышу, что Неверящие договаривают слова своего соединяющего заклинания, и поднимаюсь на цыпочки. Сбоку раздается пораженный вздох, но поцелуй слишком глубокий, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Ты отрываешься, я расширившимися глазами смотрю в твое лицо:  
\- Победи.  
  
Я стою на полшага позади, чтобы видеть и тебя, и их. Мичиро занимает такую же позицию.  
\- _За что ты борешься, ведь тщетны все усилья,  
тобою движет даже не любовь!_ \- Цугуру простирает ладонь, с которой срывается ветвистая молния. - _Ты проиграешь, рано или поздно,_   
_смирись, оставь, с дороги отойди!_  
  
\- _Ты не поймешь мной движущих стремлений,_   
_не стоит тратить попусту слова,_ \- возражаешь ты, воздвигая прозрачную полусферу на пути летящего разряда. - _Неверящему не познать ни дружбы,_   
_ни радости, ни полноты всех чувств!_  
Шквальный порыв ветра, перемешанного с раскаленным песком, заставляет Неверящих пошатнуться.  
\- _Защита!_ \- пронзительно вскрикивает Мичиро. Цугуру гасит ветер, на скулах проступают желваки:  
\- _Да, мне неведом смысл этих слов!_   
_Но не доверившийся не бывал и предан!_   
_А ты одних предательств знаешь вкус,_   
_Тебе ли говорить со мной о чувствах!_  
Волна мерцающих точек обрушивается на купол. Часть застревает. Это что-то вроде миниатюрных метательных лезвий. Наша защита выдерживает, но с трудом. Я сжимаю зубы.   
\- _Я верю в то, что прав. Во что - ты веришь?_  
_Неверящие живы лишь цинизмом_  
_И вечным отрицанием всего._ _Бессмысленно твое существованье._   
Ты возвращаешь лезвия метательными ножами в потоке огня, Цугуру тоже почти пропускает удар, так что я чувствую запах паленых волос. Кажется, он теряет терпение, во всяком случае, переходит на нормальную, нестихотворную речь:  
\- Агацума Соби, ты слуга, а не равный! Служил одному Аояги, служишь другому, и никогда не был нужен ни за чем иным! _Да будет свет, лишающий иллюзий!_  
  
Вспышка бьет по глазам так, что выступают слезы, но ты успешно противишься:  
\- _Не стоит торопиться тьму рассеять._   
_Кто знает, что представится глазам,_   
_когда ее покров небрежно сдернешь!_   
_Уж лучше быть слепым!_  
  
Темнота возвращается, становится черной, как сажа, но я прекрасно различаю сквозь нее и тебя, и противников. А вот Мичиро шепчет:  
\- Защиту, защиту! Я ничего не вижу!   
\- _Да, вера слепоте почти равна,_ \- контратакует Цугуру, - _особенно беспочвенная вера!_ Кому ты веришь - этому мальчишке? Он отречется от тебя, как только встретит собственного Бойца! Прочь с дороги - все равно побеждать вечно не сможешь! _Разлом! И разделение!_  
Иероглифы заклинаний накладываются друг на друга, вспыхивая в медленно расступающемся мраке. Защитная сфера осыпается, осколки порывом ветра бросает в наши лица. Я успеваю зажмуриться, и на горле и запястьях смыкаются оковы. Мерзкое ощущение - будто горящий лед или ледяной огонь. И удушье…  
Только не паниковать. Мы выберемся из этого, уже выбирались. Я открываю глаза и встречаюсь с тобой взглядом:  
\- Все в по… рядке…   
  
Ты держишься на ногах с явным усилием, и бледный, в лице ни кровинки. Наверное, вы с Цугуру равны по силе. Но мы по-прежнему рядом и мне до сих пор не страшно.  
\- _Я знаю все, что можешь мне сказать._   
_Я знаю эти доводы. Но верность_  
_анализу рассудка неподвластна._   
_И ты не знаешь завтрашнего дня,_   
_не можешь знать, кто предан тебе будет,_  
_а кто оставит, слова не сказав._  
_Дождем, сквозь боль пройдя,_  
_падите, иглы!_   
Твой голос вибрирует, но поток серебряных игл, который ты как-то уже использовал, настолько мощный, что пробивает защиту Неверящих. Мичиро падает на колени, смотрит на оковы, хватается за шею:  
\- Не может быть!..   
\- Аояги спорил на тебя, заключал пари! - продолжает Цугуру яростно, оглянувшись на свою Жертву. - И его брат тоже предлагает сравнить тебя со мной! Ты лишь удачное, хорошо сделанное оружие. Все еще надеешься, что кому-то нужен сам по себе? Ты дурак, Соби! Неужели, думаешь, эта Жертва с тобой задержится, если ты хоть раз проиграешь? В Семи Лунах Аояги Рицку ждет Боец, и ты лишь отдаляешь момент их встречи! Если веришь в благородство… _Уйди!_ Ты лишний!  
  
Я не знаю, чем он бьет в этот раз. Ничего не чувствую. Цугуру просто проводит перед собой ладонями, будто расправляя лист ватмана, и ты отводишь взгляд. Может, там какая-то картинка, которой я не вижу? Я успеваю сократить расстояние между нами до шага, когда ты тяжело опускаешься на одно колено. Наверное, они в самом деле очень сильны. Но не сильнее же Нулей!  
  
\- Соби, - я прижимаюсь к тебе, глажу по спине. Плевать, пусть смотрят. Мне надо поднять тебя. - Соби!  
\- Рицка… Прости.  
\- За что? - я обнимаю тебя. - Это ведь я не могу помочь. Но ты все равно победишь!  
Ты напрягаешься - незаметно для взгляда, я чувствую под руками.   
\- Это приказ?..  
\- Я тебя дома убью, - обещаю искренне. - Да!.. Вставай, слышишь!  
Ты улыбаешься - самым краем губ:  
\- Слушаюсь, господин.   
И встаешь. Легко, уверенно, быстро. Мне бы и себя прибить. Когда научусь понимать, что ты ждешь этих слов? Я выдыхаю и смотрю на Неверящих. Мичиро ловит мой взгляд с откровенной ненавистью. У нее, кажется, есть какие-то личные причины желать тебе поражения.  
\- Нелюбимый, мой друг говорит правду, - у нее красивый глубокий голос, но он дрожит. Наверное, ошейник на горле мешает говорить. - В Семи Лунах тебя встретит личный Боец. Зачем тебе Соби? Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что такое делить пополам имя и душу? Силу и успех?  
\- Не ваше дело, - отвечаю я сипло. - Занимались бы своими делами! У меня есть Боец!  
Они разражаются издевательским смехом, впервые отвлекаясь от происходящего.   
\- Давай, Соби! - я впиваюсь ногтями в ладони. - Давай!  
  
Ты тоже не делаешь ничего особенного. Простираешь развернутую ладонь, перечеркивая крест-накрест пространство перед нами, и их хохот захлебывается стонами.   
\- _Воздух опалит легкие пламенем,_ \- произносишь нараспев, - _слезы в глазах обратятся морской солью. Дыхание станет хрипом и неверие обрушит в безвременье!_  
  
Наступившая вслед за словами тишина такая, что я проверяю, в порядке ли уши. Оковы исчезают.  
\- Победа, - ты поворачиваешься ко мне. - Как с ними поступить?  
Я смотрю на повалившихся в обморок, как изломанные куклы, Неверящих и пожимаю плечами:  
\- Только не убивать. Отправь их обратно.  
Ты коротко киваешь. Два тела подхватывает смерч желтых осенних листьев, закручивается спиралью, а потом темнота исчезает.   
  
Мы стоим на пустынной аллее парка, я поднимаю голову, собираясь что-то сказать - и вижу, что бинт на твоей шее пропитан кровью. Шрамы, да? Так уже было…  
\- Черт, - срывается у меня. - Больно?  
Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Нет, Рицка.  
\- Но… - я умолкаю, отвожу взгляд и отворачиваюсь. Сколько еще я буду бесполезно топтаться рядом?   
Ты кладешь руку мне на голову - меня раздражает сейчас этот покровительственный жест, я отскакиваю:  
\- Соби, ты мне когда-нибудь что-нибудь объяснишь? Я устал не понимать, что надо делать!  
\- Ты все сделал правильно, - негромко отвечаешь ты. - Наилучшим образом.  
\- Почему? В чем это проявилось? - хочется заплакать или сломать что-нибудь. Голос срывается.   
\- Рицка, они могли говорить правду, - ты вздыхаешь и достаешь сигареты.   
У тебя даже пальцы не дрожат. Если не замечать, что ногти почти синие, можно решить, что все нормально.   
\- Я не знаю, почему Сэймэй был убит, и ничего не могу рассказать о Семи Лунах. Но у тебя в самом деле может быть собственный Боец. В таком случае…  
  
Это называется дать ответ?!  
  
\- У меня есть ты, - я топаю ногой. - Ты что, думаешь, правда, что ты только инструмент и я откажусь от тебя? Я… Соби!.. Ну что ты делаешь…  
  
Отворачиваюсь, плечи вздрагивают, изо всех сил стараюсь успокоиться. Если они тебя достали намеком, что я такой, как… Мне очень хочется поговорить с братом, но так - впервые.   
Ты стоишь у меня за спиной, и я спрашиваю почти про себя, зная, что услышишь:  
\- Когда ты поверишь?  
Я не жду ответа. Может, ты и веришь… умом. А вот внутри… Я только что видел. Поворачиваюсь, стою, выдерживая твой печальный взгляд. Ты собираешься что-то сказать, я торопливо качаю головой:  
\- Не извиняйся. И мы... мы все равно победили!  
Ты молча склоняешь голову, соглашаясь. Заставляю себя улыбнуться:  
\- Я есть хочу. Как раз шел в магазин. Пошли, что ли?  
Ты протягиваешь мне руку - только наблюдая за тобой каждый день, я начал замечать, когда ты в чем-то сомневаешься. Вот сейчас - точно. Тяжело вздыхаю, принимаю ладонь, сжимаю ее в своих. Фиг я тебе дам мне не верить. Может, у тебя и было раньше все плохо. Но больше на этом никому сыграть не удастся.   
Мы идем по дорожке и молчим. Кажется, завтра две недели, как я у тебя поселился. Может, я слишком рано хочу всему научиться и все о тебе узнать? Но ведь я же тебе поверил. Я же тебе поверил, Соби, тебе-то что мешает поверить мне?  
Глаза закрываются от усталости, в автобусе я задремываю, прислонившись к твоему плечу, но даже во сне мне горько и очень жаль. То ли того, что день испорчен, то ли что ты мне не рассказываешь… То ли просто, что все так по-дурацки складывается и непонятно, когда наладится.   
  
*   
Вчера я нашел в нашем совместном проживании еще один плюс. Теперь злиться можно на что угодно, кроме твоего отсутствия. Не знаю, почему - но когда настроение скверное… а оно обычно скверное из-за тебя… от того, что хоть не надо ждать, придешь ли ты, легче. Можно буравить взглядом твою спину и делать вид, что занят уроками, как только ты оборачиваешься.   
Вернувшись домой, мы почти не разговаривали, но почему-то не разбрелись по углам, а наоборот весь вечер держались рядом. Ты писал эссе, а я читал, прислонившись спиной к торцу стола и краем уха прислушиваясь к стуку по клавиатуре. Если бы вытянул руку, смог бы до тебя дотронуться. Но я этого не сделал. Ты тоже меня не касался, и когда мы легли спать, я даже притворился, что не слышу твоего "доброй ночи". Ты подождал, а потом вздохнул в темноте: почти бесшумно, и так, словно… не рассчитывал на ответ. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, Соби - я придвинулся тебе под бок и зажмурился, хотя ты все равно не мог видеть мое лицо. Ты меня тут же обнял - крепко, аж дыхание перехватило. Мы так и заснули, потому что я не сумел отодвинуться. Из меня эта вчерашняя схватка все силы вытянула. Наверное, у оков есть какое-то обессиливающее свойство, недаром они называются "ограничением противника". После них шатает от слабости.   
  
А утром я проснулся от того, что ты сидел и смотрел на меня. Не самое приятное ощущение, но я не испугался, как если бы это было дома. У мамы взгляд другой - я просыпался от ощущения опасности. А тут просто открыл глаза. Ты тут же поднялся:  
\- Доброе утро, Рицка. Вставай, завтрак на столе.  
\- Угу…  
По утрам я мало разговариваю, толком просыпаясь только после умывания холодной водой или уже идя в школу. Тебя это не сердит - при желании ты можешь и говорить, и молчать за нас обоих.  
  
Я сижу на естествознании и украдкой разглядываю одну из наших первых фотографий - там, в парке, когда мы только что познакомились. И мысли лезут в голову совсем не по теме урока. Похоже, это не мне о твоей, а тебе о моей успеваемости придется беспокоиться. Сам виноват будешь - раз ничего не говоришь, приходится крутить в голове происходящее то так, то эдак.   
Вчера эти нас почти достали, когда речь зашла о Сэймэе. Ты никогда о нем не рассказываешь, ни плохого, ни хорошего. Вообще ничего. Меня это до крика раздражает, все равно, что в стенку биться.   
Зато Ямато и Нацуо не стеснялись в выражениях. Еще бы - ведь он был не их братом, не защищал от всех на свете, не обещал показать город со смотровой площадки Токийской башни… Его все любили - мама, друзья, у Сэймэя знаешь, сколько друзей было? Они часто у нас бывали. Только ты никогда… только тебя я ни разу не видел. Он не хотел, чтобы ты знал, как он живет? Не считал другом? Или… считал только своим и не хотел делиться?   
  
Сэймэй оставил тебя мне. Как свою вещь! Приказал полюбить… Я думал, поколочу тебя, когда дошло, что сам по себе я тебе безразличен. Не реветь же было.  
А помнишь, ты меня встретил после школы, Юйко пыталась пойти с нами, а я хотел тебя расспросить? Я сказал, что кто ты и о чем мы будем говорить, ее не касается. Ты тогда странно посмотрел, но я тебя видел всего второй раз и не заметил, а теперь вдруг вспомнилось. У тебя было такое лицо, будто для тебя не впервые - что с тобой не знакомят. Ты кого видел перед собой в тот момент, Соби?   
Я сердито стукаю кулаком по парте. Сидящая передо мной девочка - кажется, Харука - вздрагивает и оглядывается:  
\- Рицка-кун, ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - я встряхиваю головой и смотрю в тетрадь.   
  
Знаешь, что самое интересное? Я, оказывается, записал все, что говорила Шинономе-сэнсей. Только не помню, как.  
  
*  
\- Соби? - я прижимаю трубку к уху, - плохо слышно, говори громче!  
\- Рицка, если я сегодня не встречу тебя после уроков?   
Ты задаешь вопрос почти просительным тоном, и я торопливо киваю, забыв, что ты не видишь. Не могу привыкнуть к этим твоим интонациям.   
\- Конечно, - отвечаю как можно увереннее, - не проблема, я все равно собирался зайти в библиотеку сдать книги. Только… скажи, когда вернешься!   
После вчерашнего я хочу быть уверен, что ты ни во что не ввяжешься в одиночку.  
\- Часа через три, - кажется, ты понял, к чему я задал вопрос, потому что добавляешь: - Не волнуйся, Рицка.  
\- И не думал, - я чувствую, что краснею. Хорошо, в самом деле, что ты меня не видишь. - Просто уточнил!  
\- В шесть я приеду. Обедай. В холодильнике есть…  
\- Тебя подожду, - я нажимаю отбой, пока ты еще что-нибудь не сказал. Поторопишься, зная, что я голодный.  
\- Рицка-кун, это Соби-сан звонил? - спрашивает Юйко, завязывая под подбородком шерстяные ленточки от шапки. Шапка сиреневая, а вывязанные уголки для кошачьих ушей - ярко-розовые.   
\- Угу, - я убираю телефон во внутренний карман.  
\- Здорово, что у тебя есть Агацума-сан. Правда? - Яёи перехватывает у Юйко портфель. - Классно, наверное, иметь взрослого друга. Столько всего нового узнать можно, он с тобой ходит везде… Только интересно, а о чем вы разговариваете, Рицка-кун? Ну, вам не скучно?  
  
О чем мы с тобой разговариваем?  
  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- В смысле, о чем? Обо всем. С Соби скучно не бывает.  
Уж это точно, прибавляю про себя. Чокнуться проще, чем заскучать в твоей компании.  
\- Классно, - Юйко с легкой завистью вздыхает. - Рицка-кун, а что ты хочешь на день рождения?  
Смена темы такая неожиданная, что я теряюсь:  
\- Не знаю. А что?  
\- Просто хочу узнать заранее, - она улыбается, - пока есть время подумать! Чтобы мы хоть примерно знали, чего тебе хочется!  
Я не привык, чтобы мне что-то дарили. Пожалуй, мобильник, который ты мне почти насильно вручил, чуть ли не главный подарок, который я получал. Да и дней рождения я помню всего два.   
\- Мне все равно, - говорю честно, - можете просто прийти, попьем чаю…  
\- Э нет, так не годится, - перебивает Яёи. - Как это без подарков! Ладно, сами придумаем! Только, чур, потом не говорить, что не угодили!   
Он смеется, показывая, что это была шутка, я несколько смущенно улыбаюсь в ответ. Да что бы ни подарили, все здорово будет. Главное, что они у меня есть. Юйко и Яёи. А подарки - дело десятое.  
  
*  
Теперь я уже узнаю мелодию, а помаргивающий желтым индикатор на крышке телефона подтверждает, что я не ошибся. Ты будто подбираешься, держа мобильник в ладони и не торопясь отвечать. Мы поужинали, доходит три четверти двенадцатого, и звонить в такое время, по-моему, невежливо. Но, похоже, этому сэнсею все равно.   
Я обхожу стол, усаживаюсь на подушку рядом с тобой:  
\- Ответишь?  
Ты киваешь и нажимаешь кнопку, открывающую мобильник:   
\- Ритцу-сэнсей.  
\- Соби-кун, - доносится до меня мужской голос. Не сиди я вплотную к тебе, не заметил бы, но сейчас не заметить нельзя: ты напрягаешься, когда он произносит твое имя. - Расскажешь, что произошло вчера?   
  
Что ж он прямо вчера не позвонил и не узнал! Я ёжусь. Ты осторожно освобождаешь руку, которую я обхватил, и обнимаешь меня.  
  
\- О чем вы хотите услышать, сэнсей?   
\- О столкновении с Неверящими, - произносит невидимый собеседник. - Каким образом ты справился с ними?  
  
"Ты справился". Интересно.  
  
\- Я не совсем понимаю причину вашего внимания, - ты притягиваешь меня ближе. - Все произошло по обычному сценарию. Цугуру-тян пропустил последнюю атаку.  
\- Соби-кун, - похоже, ему не нравится твоя краткость, - Неверящие сообщили, что ты оказался на месте боя в момент, когда потребовалось твое присутствие. Как тебе удалось?  
В его голосе нет эмоций, но ты усмехаешься. Одними губами, чтобы не было слышно:   
\- Вы же знаете, сэнсей, как Жертва вызывает Бойца. Вы сами меня учили.  
\- Но Аояги Рицка не является твоей Жертвой! - в небрежном тоне появляется нетерпение и, по-моему, гнев. - Соби-кун, я хочу, чтобы ты появился у меня с подробным рассказом о произошедшем, включая эпизод с исчезнувшими Ямато и Коей!   
\- Они исчезли?   
\- Сразу после того, как ты одержал победу. Не заставляй меня думать, что намеренно уклоняешься от приглашения!  
\- Простите, сэнсей.   
  
Телефон на отлете, мне слышно каждое слово - наверное, тебе проще, если я услышу, меньше вопросов задам. Мне не нравится твой вид - ты кажешься измученным пятью минутами, как вчерашней схваткой. Я опускаю голову, прижимаюсь щекой к твоему джемперу.   
\- Что означает это извинение? - сухо интересуется Ритцу. - Ты отказываешься?   
\- Я уже сказал вам в прошлый раз, - твердо говоришь ты. - Я был вынужден защищать Рицку от тех, кто явился его забрать. Вчерашняя пара собиралась увести его насильно. Как же так, сэнсей, - в твоем голосе появляются нотки, которых я раньше не слышал, - вы всегда говорили, что поединки должны быть честными! Когда атаковали меня, я мог воспользоваться вашими уроками и своим опытом. Но напасть на Рицку, который пока не может тягаться в одиночку даже с первокурсниками школы! Означает ли это, что нам не стоит больше ждать от противников благородства?   
  
Сейчас я впервые чувствую, каков твой гнев. Он обжигает. Даже в сражениях твое лицо остается невозмутимым, а сейчас брови сошлись над переносицей и взглядом можно пугать. Я вижу тебя как впервые, как без маски, и мне делается жарко, будто слишком близко наклонился к костру.  
  
\- Но ты справился с задачей, Соби-кун, - не подтверждает и не отрицает твоих обвинений Ритцу. - Ты победил. Я недаром тобой горжусь.   
  
\- Благодарю вас, - откликаешься ты ровно. - Мне просто повезло с Жертвой.  
  
Это - обо мне? Я закусываю губу. Честно, что ли? Значит, я все правильно делаю, ты меня не успокаиваешь?  
  
\- Почему ты не хочешь привести Рицку сам? - начинает сэнсей так, как будто его осенила великолепная мысль. - В этом случае…  
\- Я исполняю приказ Сэймэя, - крылья носа у тебя вздрагивают. - Вы же знаете, что я не могу ослушаться.  
\- Разумеется, можешь! Сэймэй мертв, и…  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не можешь избегать меня всю жизнь, Соби-кун! И стоишь лучшего, чем какой-то неопытный ребенок! Неужели тебе хочется забыть годы, проведенные в школе?  
Ты хмыкаешь и отвечаешь очень тихо:  
\- Даже если я хотел бы, боюсь, не получится. Доброй ночи.  
И одним движением захлопываешь телефон.   
Хорошо, что я сидел у тебя под рукой - кажется, что ты вот-вот упадешь назад.   
\- Соби! Соби, я здесь, слышишь!  
\- Рицка… - ты опускаешь голову, волосы падают на лицо. - Все в порядке.  
\- Я вижу! - встаю на колени, удерживая тебя за плечи. - Посмотри на меня! Соби, пожалуйста!  
Ты поднимаешь ресницы - глаза кажутся почти черными.   
\- Что мне сделать? - спрашиваю по-дурацки. - Чем тебе помочь?  
Ты медленно качаешь головой.  
\- Скажи мне, Соби! Я приказываю!  
Крайняя мера, но выхода нет. Ты вздрагиваешь, во взгляде появляется знакомое непонятное выражение.  
\- Я приказываю тебе! - повторяю отчаянно.  
\- Иди… сюда… - сдавленным шепотом откликаешься ты и кусаешь губы, будто пытаясь болью удержаться на краю обморока.   
Я тебе нужен… Я тебе нужен не только чтобы…   
Ты обнимаешь меня крепко, словно никогда не отпустишь. Ладони ерошат мои волосы, гладят спину, пропускают через кольцо пальцев хвост и снова поднимаются к лопаткам. Ты дышишь неглубоко и очень часто.   
Когда Йоджи чуть не умер после атаки, как ее, Кои, Нацуо все время сидел, держа его за руку, или лежал, обняв и прижав к себе. А тот в первый день даже в сознание не приходил, и все равно, потом, как только глаза открыл, сказал первым словом спасибо. Они тогда таким взглядом обменялись… Мне было неловко, что я заметил. И мне стало лучше вчера, когда ты в парке мне руку протянул. После оков казалось, идти не смогу - а даже в магазин заглянули… Тебе тоже легче, когда я рядом?  
  
\- Рицка… - шепчешь ты, и мне опять становится жарко, как когда я понял, что ты из-за меня рассердился на сэнсея.   
\- Ты правда считаешь, что тебе повезло? - спрашиваю почти беззвучно, невидящими глазами глядя на прислоненную к стене картину. - Что я справлюсь?  
\- Ты уже справляешься, Рицка, - твои губы прижимаются к моей шее, - я горжусь тобой.  
Я не знаю, что ответить. Судорожно обнимаю, зарываюсь лицом в твои волосы, пытаясь не дрожать.  
\- Ты справляешься, - твои ладони спускаются ниже, скользят по пояснице, по ногам, вот бы ты так и не переставал меня гладить. - Твоя поддержка очень много значит. Когда ты веришь в меня… верю и я.   
Я замираю. Кажется, это первый раз, когда ты сам мне сказал.   
\- Спасибо… - Не знаю, за что благодарю. Наверное, за все сразу. Что защищаешь меня, что дал услышать разговор… - Соби.  
\- Да?   
\- Этот сэнсей… Если он прикажет тебе вернуться?  
Ты качаешь головой, не ослабляя объятия:  
\- Он не может. Не имеет права. Я его ученик, но не Боец и не был им.  
\- Но ведь… тебе же плохо, когда он звонит!  
\- Это часть воспитания.  
Ты не даешь задать вопрос, каким у тебя было воспитание в Семи Лунах - запускаешь пальцы в волосы на моем затылке и осторожно тянешь, чтобы оказаться со мной лицом к лицу. Я сопротивляюсь, но молча и не очень сильно.   
Ты ласково проводишь ладонью по моей горящей щеке:  
\- У меня есть Жертва, Рицка. Я говорил, тебе не стоит опасаться моего ухода.  
\- А я как ты, - я фыркаю. - Я тебе тоже твержу-твержу, а без толку!  
Ты поднимаешь бровь:  
\- Ты быстро учишься.   
Я недоверчиво смотрю на твою улыбку:  
\- Чему?  
\- Всему, - ты вздыхаешь. - И спорить тоже.  
Значит, тебе лучше. Порываюсь вскочить, забыв, что ты меня обнимаешь, и, конечно, только дергаюсь и остаюсь на месте. Хочу возмутиться - но так и не нахожу подходящих слов.  



	6. Chapter 6

Я слышу шаги на железной лестнице еще до того, как раздается стук и дверь открывается. Я уже научился узнавать, когда поднимаешься ты. Значит, к нам гость.  
Отрываюсь от университетского учебника по психологии - на днях я пожаловался, что устал читать монографии, и ты принес мне несколько антологий. Теорию личности, по-моему, каждый старался изложить на собственный лад, будто люди западной цивилизации постоянно соревнуются, кто изобретет что-нибудь новое. Логичен только Юнг. Надо будет спросить, как ты относишься к его взглядам.  
На пороге мнется Кио. Я закрываю книгу и встаю с кровати:   
\- Привет.   
\- Рицка, - он каким-то птичьим движением склоняет голову набок. - А Соби нет?  
Я пожимаю плечами: ширмы сдвинуты к стене, сейчас вся квартира - одна большая комната, видно же, что я один.  
\- Он сказал, что после университета заедет за какими-то рисовальными принадлежностями, - отвечаю вежливо. - Проходи, если у тебя есть время.  
Кио скребет в затылке:  
\- О'кей.  
Разувается, прислоняет к стене большую папку, которую держал под мышкой - наверное, с эскизами - и спрашивает:  
\- Я включу телевизор, ладно?  
Ну да, я в прошлый раз ему нагрубил. Но… мне и так стыдно. Зачем он так себя ведет?  
\- Конечно, - говорю как можно непринужденнее. И не могу удержаться: - А Соби ты спрашиваешь, можно или нет?  
\- Обычно да, - Кио выбирает на полке фильм, а я приоткрыв рот смотрю на него. Я совсем на другой ответ рассчитывал почему-то. Думал, вы друзья, и он тут как дома.   
Со вздохом убираю учебник - читать под телевизор у меня получается только при тебе, потому что ты делаешь звук совсем тихим. У меня есть одно занятие, которому шум не помеха - на полке в шкафу лежит конверт с воспоминаниями. Я распечатал те, которые оказались в завещании Сэймэя, и еще некоторые, оставшиеся со времени, когда он был жив.   
Подумав, я вынимаю конверт и начинаю перебирать стопку снимков. Кио садится рядом и вежливо хмыкает:  
\- Нельзя взглянуть?  
Почему бы нет, в конце концов. Это же хорошие моменты.  
\- Да, - я протягиваю ему те, которые уже посмотрел. - Это мои мама и брат.  
\- Сэймэй, - тянет Кио, принимая фотографии. - Аояги Сэймэй… надо же.  
\- Что "надо же"? - я очень стараюсь не ощетиниваться.  
\- Так, ничего.  
\- Кио?!  
Сколько можно отделываться от меня после глубокомысленных реплик? Даже у тебя это уже не всегда получается!  
\- Ладно, только давай тогда спокойно, - Кио фыркает, - а то как-то…  
\- Угу, - я низко опускаю голову. Мы молчим, потом он примирительно говорит:  
\- В общем, я думал, что твой брат не умеет улыбаться. Что в детстве не научили. Это точно он?  
Шутит, что ли?   
\- Конечно, - я забираюсь на кровать с ногами. - Почему ты так думал? Ты же сказал, что не знал Сэймэя!  
\- Знать не знал, но видеть доводилось, - Кио тоже устраивается удобнее, прислоняется спиной к стене и закидывает руки за голову. - Сэймэй пару раз тут бывал, а однажды за Соби в университет заехал. - Он мрачнеет. - Вот тот случай я хорошо помню. Надо было видеть, как они общались. Не с чего мне было хорошо о тебе думать, Рицка, честное слово. Вы ведь даже внешне похожи - ты, когда злишься, так же щуришься… А когда я попытался вмешаться, Со-тян со мной чуть не поссорился и потом целый день не разговаривал.   
\- И как они общались? - ужасно не хочется спрашивать, но я должен знать.  
\- Пф! - Кио вскакивает на ноги. - А ты ни разу не видел?  
Я снова опускаю голову. Сказать "нет" очень трудно.  
\- Тогда ясно, - кивает он, делая пару шагов туда-сюда. - Ты раньше не видел Соби, а я не видел тебя. Неудивительно, что ты не понимаешь!  
Я стискиваю зубы. Не понимаю? Не знаю ничего, но, кажется, уже очень даже понимаю!  
\- Знаешь, на этих фотках, - Кио не глядя тыкает пальцем в ближайший снимок, - Сэймэй вообще другой! Он, наверное, к тебе одному в жизни нормально относился. Как к человеку.   
  
Я по одной собираю с покрывала разбросанные фотографии. Если бы я знал ответ. Если бы я знал брата.   
Все, что у меня было до тебя - Сэймэй. Я пошел с тобой первый раз, когда ты произнес его имя! А теперь я отчего-то боюсь, что он имел отношение к кошмару, который мне приснился. Или пароль к той игре был прислан нарочно, чтобы подорвать мое доверие?..   
  
Входная дверь открывается, впуская тебя домой, и я вздыхаю с облегчением. Кио, кажется, тоже рад нарушить повисшее молчание:  
\- Со-тян! Где ты ходишь, я жду, жду! Мы совместную работу заканчивать будем? До сдачи две недели осталось, а там ведь только абрис пока!   
Ты разуваешься, не отвечая на поток вопросов, потом выпрямляешься и поправляешь очки:  
\- Не надо волноваться. Конечно, будем заканчивать. Сегодня. Удачно, что ты пришел.  
\- Правда? - Кио расцветает, - здорово, а то я уж начал беспокоиться! Тогда я все приготовлю, да?  
Ты киваешь, и он торопливо расшнуровывает папку, раскладывая карандаши, кисти, тушечницы, еще какую-то мелочь. И то ли не замечает, то ли не обращает внимания, что ты выглядишь усталым и обеспокоенным. Я уже намереваюсь спросить, но осекаюсь: во-первых, не хочу при Кио, во-вторых, ты сам подходишь к кровати, садишься на край:  
\- Как прошел день, Рицка?  
\- Нормально, - я вглядываюсь в тебя. Ты устал? Улыбаешься и проводишь указательным пальцем по моему лбу:  
\- Тогда почему ты хмуришься?  
Твоя способность вести себя так, будто рядом больше никого нет…  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашиваю я шепотом, чтоб Кио не слышал. - У тебя проблемы в университете - или?..  
Мне не хочется договаривать, я заканчиваю фразу выразительным взглядом. Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Не переживай.   
\- Соби, - я поднимаю бровь, - мы же договаривались!..  
Никогда не врать.  
\- Я говорю тебе правду, - ты смотришь на меня, как никто больше не смотрит. От этого твоего взгляда хочется убежать или… или не убегать, а… Не знаю, что сильнее.  
Кио останавливается на середине движения и прислушивается. Вид у него невеселый.   
\- Ладно, - спрыгиваю с кровати и иду к оставленной тобой у входа сумке. - Там продукты есть?   
\- Есть, - отзываешься ты, вставая и потягиваясь таким кошачьим движением, что я почти вижу на твоей голове ушки. Интересно, у тебя нет фотографий, где ты мой ровесник?   
\- Пожалуйста, убери в холодильник, - просишь ты, когда я уже тащу сумку на кухню. И как ты умудряешься носить такие тяжести, будто они ничего не весят?  
Открываю сумку, чтобы достать пакеты с продуктами, и замираю, точно как Кио минуту назад. На самом верху покупок лежит твой мобильник - и индикатор на крышке мигает желтым. Неотвеченный звонок. Почему телефон здесь, а не у тебя в кармане? Я бы отнес его тебе, не задумываясь, не будь этот звонок так подсвечен и не приди ты домой с таким выражением лица. Я смотрю на мобильник, потом решаюсь и тихо, без щелчка открываю.   
  
Один отвеченный и четыре неотвеченных вызова за последние два часа. "Ритцу-сэнсей". Черт тебя побери, Соби, это называется - все в порядке? Я складываю трубку. Вы с Кио разговариваете в комнате, а я думаю, как признаться, что влез в твой телефон. Когда он начинает вибрировать в ладони, я от неожиданности чуть не роняю его. А потом стою, глядя на желтое подмигивание индикатора и слушая знакомую мелодию. Похоже, вопрос решился сам собой.   
Твое присутствие я чувствую раньше, чем ты произносишь хоть слово. Оборачиваюсь, встречаюсь с тобой глазами - ты наверняка понял, но не сердишься.   
\- Не собираешься брать трубку? - Ты отвечаешь только взглядом. - Ясно, - я сажусь на край стола. - Отмолчаться не удалось, да? Ладно… вечером обсудим.  
Ты киваешь и уходишь назад к мольберту.   
Как мы будем отбиваться, если на нас в очередной раз нападут? И еще: я нашел твой мобильный… не потому, что ты хотел, чтоб я его нашел?  
  
*  
\- Соби!  
\- М?  
Мы сидим друг против друга на кровати и, по-моему, если я не начну разговор, ты промолчишь весь вечер.   
\- Ты сказал, если раскладывать по полочкам, можно прийти к верным выводам. Я тебя не спрашиваю про Семь Лун - если нельзя рассказывать, то ладно. Но ты можешь хоть предположить, зачем я им?   
\- Я не знаю.  
\- С чего-то же они ко мне привязались! - я ударяю кулаком по стене. - А от меня никакого проку, пока ты меня не научишь, не будет! Ты вообще помнишь, что обещал?   
Я чувствую, как никнут кошачьи уши. Они всегда меня выдают - в любом настроении.   
\- Помню, Рицка, - ты сцепляешь пальцы в замок. - Но я все же надеялся, что удастся обойтись без этого.  
\- Ну ты же сам видишь, что не получается! В прошлый раз…   
\- В прошлый раз у нас как раз получилось, - ты поднимаешь раскрытую ладонь, не давая мне возмутиться. - Именно это беспокоит моего наставника. Я расскажу тебе кое-что из того, о чем начинал говорить Йоджи. Но не проси большего… Пожалуйста.  
Я киваю и затихаю, даже дышать перестаю.   
\- Сэнсей хотел бы знать, как мы позавчера связались друг с другом. Бойца и Жертву учат создавать и укреплять связь в течение всего обучения. Ты, Рицка, сейчас как раз был бы на первом курсе. - Ты усмехаешься, будто что-то вспомнив. - Но ты там не учишься. Можно решить, что тебя обучил я - а это тоже маловероятно. Программу Сэймэя я знал только в общих чертах - видел применение, но не знаю, на чем все основывается. У Бойцов и Жертв разные теоретические занятия, общая только практика. Поэтому я думаю, что сэнсей еще не понял, что я сделал… Мне пришлось прибегнуть к мере, которая считается крайней.   
Ты умолкаешь. Я смирно жду продолжения: ни за что на свете не хочется сбить тебя с откровенности. Даже не ожидал, что ты заговоришь, если честно. Привык уже.  
Ты вздыхаешь:   
\- Нам нужна была связь, Рицка. Когда я тебя увидел, я понял, что в тебе есть необходимый для нее потенциал. Но если бы был способ как-то иначе…  
\- Какой способ, Соби? - я, сам не замечая, придвигаюсь к тебе. - Ты готовился к этому, да?  
\- Связь между Бойцом и Жертвой должна быть как можно глубже, - ты закрываешь глаза. - Лучше, когда она проверена временем и подкреплена дружбой… или любовью. И тактильным контактом.   
Я с трудом разбираю слова, но ты уже продолжаешь нормальным голосом:   
\- Тренировки начинаются с обмена мыслями на расстоянии в несколько шагов, а заканчиваются проверкой в разных городах. Смысл в том, чтобы научиться слышать, как дышит напарник: запуск боевой системы начинается с ритма дыхания. И чем прочнее связь между Бойцом и Жертвой, тем опаснее разлучать их, потому что эти узы крепче любых других. Обычно они навсегда.   
  
"Создать узы между нами крепче чьих-либо еще…" Я нервно сглатываю, и ты открываешь глаза:   
\- У нас не было времени становиться друзьями, Рицка, - продолжаешь через силу. - Я мог защитить тебя от противников, только объединив свою силу с твоей. Это означало лишить тебя возможности быть… таким, как полагается по возрасту, но выхода не было. Поэтому я поступил так, как требовала ситуация. Ты помнишь, как среагировал на мой поцелуй?  
  
Я вспыхиваю: еще бы. Смутился до полусмерти, распсиховался и хотел сбежать. Ты поймал меня, сразу отпустил, и я под твоим взглядом не смог отдернуть руку. А потом ты поцеловал ее… У меня внутри такое творилось, словами не высказать. Даже испугаться сил не осталось.   
Я поднимаю голову: ты смотришь на меня, наверное, читая по лицу все мысли, и в углах рта у тебя улыбка. Ты тоже помнишь, да? Как я тебя извращенцем обозвал, а потом, когда явились Ай и Мидори…  
  
Я киваю, весь красный от смущения.  
  
\- Им я создал между нами связь, Рицка. Получил возможность стать твоим Бойцом сразу, пропуская период подготовки. Я хотел, чтобы ты привык к моему присутствию, чтобы научился доверять, но... - Твои стиснутые ладони белеют от напряжения, ты отворачиваешься, и я придвигаюсь еще ближе. Мы уже соприкасаемся коленями. - Я знал, что выбираю тебя, но у тебя выбора не было. Поэтому я говорил, что если ты захочешь однажды сменить…  
Я обхватываю ладонями твои запястья:  
\- Повернись.  
Ты оборачиваешься, вскидывая голову - мне незнаком этот жест. В нем решимость и… что-то обреченное:  
\- Да, Рицка.  
\- Думаешь, ты лишил меня детства? - мои губы вздрагивают. - Сэймэй тебе не рассказывал, как меня два года врачи исследуют?   
Твои глаза чуть расширяются и делаются очень внимательными:  
\- Нет.  
\- Здорово! - я хмыкаю. - Похоже, не только я о тебе ничего не знаю! Ладно… Я тебе покажу свою карточку. Только не вздумай меня жалеть - я…   
\- Понимаю, - коротко отвечаешь ты, высвобождая руки, и обнимаешь ладонями мои стиснувшиеся кулаки.  
\- Так вот, никакого детства ты меня не лишал! - заканчиваю я. - Если ты себя винишь, что пришлось поцеловать меня…  
Ты отводишь взгляд. Я скриплю зубами:  
\- … то я не жалею. Понятно?  
\- Рицка, ты не можешь быть уверен сейчас, - ты прикусываешь губу. - Если бы я не создал связь искусственно, возможно…  
\- Соби, - с угрозой прерываю я, - ты намекаешь, что я бы сейчас тут не сидел, да?   
Ого. Кажется, в точку.   
\- Ну и дурак, - констатирую я, поднимая глаза к потолку. Призвать бы небо в свидетели твоей глупости.  
\- Ты должен понять, Рицка, - упрямо повторяешь ты, не споря с моей оценкой. - Ты видишь случившееся уже постфактум и не можешь знать, как могло быть в другой ситуации.  
\- Да какая разница? - искренне удивляюсь я. - Вышло так, как вышло, разве нет? Лучше расскажи до конца. Ты ведь не закончил?  
\- Почти.  
\- Ну так досказывай.  
\- В одном нам повезло. В одном, но очень важном: с самого начала мы не были совсем незнакомы. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?  
\- Сэймэй? - предполагаю я.  
\- Сэймэй, - эхом откликаешься ты. - То, что я был его Бойцом, позволило тебе довериться мне, впервые увидев. А мне дало представить, что я не в режиме авто, а в обычном боевом.  
\- Погоди, - я тру пальцами виски, - то есть мы с Сэймэем похожи? Ты это как-то чувствуешь?  
Ты киваешь:  
\- Конечно. Несмотря на множество отличий… сходства больше. Только ты не был готов.  
\- Ничего, пережили… - Я никак не могу поймать ускользающую мысль. Наконец удается: - А почему тогда ты не брал меня с собой?! Сам говоришь, что у меня есть потенциал, и я похож на Сэймэя! Разве я не могу научиться это использовать?  
\- Я хотел оградить тебя, - твои плечи горбятся. - Чтобы не делать мишенью - а тебе предстояло ею стать, потому что никто не верил, что можно создать пару второй раз. И бить предпочитали по тебе.  
\- А у нас получилось... создать?  
\- Как ни досадно сэнсею, да. - Ты вдруг улыбаешься. Чему?! - Теперь он хотел бы взглянуть на тебя уже и поэтому. Ты очень интересная персона для обучения и изучения, Рицка.   
\- Обойдется, - буркаю я, занавешиваясь челкой. - Мне не нравится, как он приглашает. Подсылая к нам всяких…   
\- Согласен, - ты уже собираешься встать, когда я вспоминаю главный вопрос, который хотел задать с самого начала:  
\- Соби, погоди, - я вижу, что ты устал от рассказа. Или сказал больше, чем собирался. Больше, чем позволено… - Можно, я спрошу одно, последнее?  
Ты остаешься на месте:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты хотел защищать меня без меня, так? И тебе сперва удавалось, но потом-то стало трудно в одиночку! Почему ты тогда не начал меня учить?   
\- Потому что хотел избежать углубления контакта, - говоришь ты спокойно. - Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
  
Я не ожидал, что ты ответишь, и такого ответа тоже не ожидал. Мне нечего сказать, я только шевелю губами и, кажется, в сотый раз краснею. Потому что чем больше крепла связь, тем больше ты хотел быть со мной? Да они же чуть не убили тебя… А я уже тогда…  
  
\- Чтобы… сохранить мои ушки? - шепотом говорю я. Это не вопрос, и ты не споришь.  
  
Хорошо, что это твой дом, а не моя комната, и ты не можешь исчезнуть, шагнув на балкон. Мы сидим так близко, что тебе не встать, не задев меня. У тебя такое лицо...   
Если не думать, что делаешь - лучше получится. Я выдыхаю, как перед прыжком в воду… знал бы ты, как мне страшно!.. - и верхом усаживаюсь тебе на колени.   
Твои глаза распахиваются - синие, огромные:  
\- Рицка…  
\- Ты придурок, Соби, - выдыхаю я. - Просто кошмар, какой ты придурок!   
Обнимаю тебя за шею, чтобы ты не мог отстраниться, и прячу пылающее лицо. Ты пытаешься меня отодвинуть, но не отталкиваешь по-настоящему - наверное, соразмеряешь силы:  
\- Рицка…  
Моя паника стоит того, чтобы слышать такой твой голос.   
\- Я сам решаю, чего хочу, - горло сжимается, мешая проталкивать слова. - А я сказал, что хочу быть с тобой. Пожалуйста…   
  
Я чувствую, как ты напрягаешься, но ничего не успеваю сделать - ты опрокидываешь меня на спину, окольцовываешь пальцами мои запястья. Склоняешься сверху, гибкий, сильный, и целуешь так, что голова сразу начинает кружиться - хорошо, что я уже лежу. Я зажмуриваюсь - крепко-крепко, если бы хоть света не было… Твои губы скользят по моим, теплые, настойчивые, они заставляют жадничать и почти кусаться.   
\- Пусти, - прошу я, когда ты на секунду отрываешься. Ты выпускаешь мои руки, и я опять обхватываю тебя за шею, на всякий случай. Ты целуешь меня снова - в шею, в ямку между ключицами, потом касаешься языком… Я судорожно дышу открытым ртом. Что ты будешь делать? Не надо, бьется в голове, подожди - но я только прерывисто вздыхаю, раз, другой, третий.  
  
Неужели в тот вечер, когда нам помешали… Когда чуть не убили и тебя, и Йоджи… это могло произойти? Это же важно для тебя, да?..  
  
Я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, рассудок не поспевает за твоими руками, хотя ты вроде не торопишься. Просто пуговицы сами расстегиваются под твоими пальцами. Ты распахиваешь мою рубашку, прижимаешься щекой, потом снова меня целуешь - то быстро, то медленно, проводишь кончиками пальцев по линии ребер, так что я дергаюсь от щекотки. Я уже не могу дышать без всхлипов:  
\- Соби… - зову почти жалобно. Не чтобы ты перестал… Просто боюсь. Я не ожидал, что ты среагируешь так… сильно.  
\- Не пугайся, Рицка, - говоришь ты ласково и чуть хрипло, и снова целуешь меня, устроив мою голову на сгибе своего локтя. - Я не сделаю ничего плохого.  
Отвечаю на поцелуй, поклявшись больше не открывать глаза, а ты осторожно расстегиваешь мои джинсы. Я сжимаю зубы, но не могу удержаться от стона. Тело как огнем охвачено, даже кости ноют, а в горле стоят дурацкие слезы.  
Ты осторожно укладываешь меня на подушку и, кажется, спускаешься ниже. Сердце колотится так, что я почти не могу дышать.   
\- Рицка, я люблю тебя, - говоришь ты, а потом твое дыхание касается меня... там… и ты полностью забираешь меня в рот. Что ты делаешь?! Я вскрикиваю - от шока, от чувства, что мир разлетается на части, и вцепляюсь в твои волосы, слыша себя будто со стороны. Ты… я совсем не так все представлял, это настолько…  
  
Ты глотаешь, как что-то вкусное, не отрываешься, и только когда я весь обмякаю, поднимаешь голову. Тебе не… противно?  
Чувствую себя безумно неловко и молча тяну тебя к себе, заставляю лечь рядом. Ты дышишь мне в волосы. Надо бы выключить свет, сдернуть с постели покрывало и устроиться по-человечески, но сил пошевелиться или отпустить тебя нет.   
Я обнимаю тебя, затихаю, слыша, как часто бьется твое сердце. И уже совсем засыпаю - но ты встаешь. Протестующе мычу и мотаю головой, а ты подсовываешь ладони под мои плечи и колени и берешь меня на руки. Обхватываю тебя за шею и открываю глаза. Сейчас задохнусь от смущения.  
\- Свет и постель, - говоришь ты тихо.  
\- Угу, - я киваю и торопливо перевожу взгляд на лампы, в два ряда горящие под потолком.   
Несмотря на конец ноября, вокруг одной из них вьются три бабочки. Мне почему-то делается легче дышать.   
А уши с хвостом пока на месте. Наверное, мы еще не все сделали.  
  
Ты доходишь до выключателя, гасишь свет, возвращаешься к кровати и умудряешься стянуть с нее покрывало, не то что не уронив меня, а еще и удерживая так, чтобы мне было удобно.   
Прикосновение прохладных простыней к разгоряченной коже так приятно, что я счастливо вздыхаю. Ты помогаешь мне выпутаться из расстегнутой одежды, укрываешь, а потом касаешься губами лба:  
\- Доброй ночи, Рицка.  
\- Эй, ты куда! - сон как рукой снимает, я встревоженно приподнимаюсь на локте.  
\- Сейчас приду, - ты стягиваешь джемпер. Потом идешь в ванную и запираешься там - минут на пять, не больше, и как я ни напрягаю слух, ничего не слышу, кроме звука льющейся воды.  
Ты возвращаешься и правда очень быстро. Откидываешь одеяло, ложишься рядом, обнимаешь. У тебя кожа прохладная и влажная после душа. Я поднимаю тяжелые ресницы:  
\- Соби… Я тебя никому не отдам. Никогда.  
Ты отрывисто вздыхаешь и сжимаешь меня так, что только кости не хрустят. Но я не возражаю, и уже проваливаясь в сон, слышу твой шепот:  
\- Спасибо.  
  
*  
\- Рицка! - в голосе Яёи паника. Я как раз в очередной раз застегиваю школьную сумку, она сегодня битком набита учебниками. Ты утром предложил взять твою, а я отказался.  
\- Что?  
Он показывает пальцем на кусты, за которыми минуты три назад скрылась Юйко, попросив подождать "всего одну минутку". Мы сделали вид, что и сами рады остановиться и обсудить что-то важное. Лучше бы поглядывали в ту сторону, куда она пошла.  
Мы бросаем сумки и срываемся с места. Двое парней старше нас медленно теснят Юйко с дорожки - она, наверное, уже возвращалась. Один медленно накручивает на руку длинную прядь ее волос, не давая убежать, второй пытается обойти и поймать за хвост. А Юйко смотрит расширившимися глазами и молчит, даже на помощь не зовет.   
\- Эй! - я врезаюсь головой в живот второму парню, он ближе, Яёи дергает его за рукав куртки. От неожиданности верзила валится навзничь, а его дружок выпускает волосы Юйко и разворачивается к нам:  
\- Что?..  
Плевать, что он старше и сильнее. Я достаю ему до плеча, с тобой у меня разница больше, я к ней привык. Второй парень вскакивает на ноги, и нас оказывается двое - Юйко не считается - против двоих.   
\- Это что еще за мелюзга активная? - парни переглядываются. - Детки, хотите проблем? Сейчас огребете!  
\- Не лезьте к Юйко! - я слышу, что Яёи клацает зубами, но мы стоим плечом к плечу. Я прищуриваюсь:  
\- Это вопрос, у кого проблемы! Юйко, ты как?  
\- Н-нормально, - дрожащим голосом говорит она, обхватив себя руками за плечи.  
\- А что, это ваша телка, что ли? - они хором ржут. - Вам не рано, ребятки? Девочке лучше поискать взрослой компании, а не таких недомерков! Вот ты, например! Ты ж ей в пупок дышишь! - тот, которого мы сбили с ног, кидается вперед и хватает меня, выкручивая руку. Я вскрикиваю от боли, Юйко визжит, а Яёи подскакивает и пинает длинного под колено. Тот шипит. Я выворачиваюсь и впиваюсь зубами ему в ладонь. А потом на нас обрушивается град ударов.   
Только если они думали, что мы струсим, то ошиблись. Я давно знаю, что убегать нельзя ни от кого. В понедельник в этом парке я не побежал от Неверящих и дозвался тебя. Так что нам какая-то шпана? Разве что синяков наставят, но мама на меня и хуже сердилась.  
А Яёи, наверное, за Юйко разозлился еще больше меня - молотит кулаками, не разбирая, куда попадает. И они через пару минут пятятся от нас, как от ненормальных:   
\- Эй, все, хватит! - кричит один, - придурки, не нужна она нам! Мы мимо шли!  
\- Вот и шли бы! - кричу я в ответ. - А не лезли!  
  
Они уходят, пообещав отыскать нас и встретить около дома. Ага, конечно. Поворачиваюсь к Яёи:  
\- Живой?  
\- Вполне, - он фыркает. - Рицка-кун, с тобой нигде не страшно. У тебя как будто…  
\- Что? - я все еще тяжело дышу.  
\- Какой-то стоп-кран внутри, - Яёи щелкает пальцами, подыскивая определение. - Если его сорвать…  
Нет у меня никакого стоп-крана. Я просто не боюсь боли - до последних двух недель не помню без нее жизни. Боль можно стерпеть, а ссадины сойдут. Нельзя же было допустить, чтобы эти двое обидели…   
\- Юйко! - Она плачет, закрыв ладонями лицо, слезы текут сквозь пальцы. - Ты чего?  
\- Ри-и… Рицка-ку-ун… Яёи-и… Это Юйко… Это я винова-ата…   
\- Вот еще, - сердито говорю я, нашаривая в кармане носовой платок. - Ни в чем ты не виновата! Просто случайность! Только не плачь, а? - Я совершенно не знаю, что делать, потому что всегда видел только, как она смеется. - Юйко, - мы растерянно переминаемся с ноги на ногу. У меня ссажены костяшки пальцев, у Яеи на лбу царапина. И всего-то. Он даже успел очки снять, чтоб не раскокали.   
\- Да перестань ты! - не выдерживаю я. - Все уже кончилось!   
Достаю платок, отрываю ее руки от лица и вытираю его.   
\- Спа… спасибо, - Юйко хлюпает носом.   
Яёи приносит обе сумки, свою и мою, и мы идем к остановке. Мне надо ехать к Кацуко-сэнсей.   
  
Войдя в автобус, я устраиваюсь у заднего стекла и прикрываю глаза.   
Я нарочно не стал звать тебя. Ни разу не произнес про себя твоего имени. Хватит того, что ты и так меня защищаешь. От Семи Лун.  
  
Как они сказали: не рано ли нам? Щеки вспыхивают, я поспешно встаю так, чтобы остальные пассажиры не видели моего лица. Да им и не снилось…  
Теперь я точно знаю - мне так жарко, только когда я думаю о тебе. Ты знал, что делал, а мне ничего не позволил. Но разве тебе не хочется, Соби? Ты выглядел так, будто не мне, а себе доставил удовольствие. И еще ты всегда напрягаешься, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь. Не понимаю…  
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун, - она приветливо улыбается, - заходи.   
\- Простите за опоздание, сэнсей, - я торопливо разуваюсь.   
\- Ничего страшного, всего несколько минут. Хочешь чаю?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Прохожу к знакомому дивану, откидываюсь на спинку, чувствуя себя каким-то опустошенным - наверное, после драки. Я хочу домой. В который раз ловлю себя на мысли, что не хочу больше разбираться в себе и в том, почему я не такой как все. Хочу просто жить.  
\- Как дела, Рицка-кун? - Кацуко-сэнсей усаживается напротив. - Ой! Ты упал?   
Я прячу за спину пораненные пальцы:  
\- Н-нет. Просто к девочке из нашего класса, с которой я дружу… приставали. Ничего страшного, - я извиняюсь за беспокойство, но сэнсей уже вскакивает с дивана:  
\- И ты вступился? Молодец, что не побоялся. Сейчас продезинфицируем, подожди чуть-чуть, у меня где-то была перекись…  
\- Не нужно, - пытаюсь я возразить, - само пройдет. У меня быстро все заживает!  
\- Нет-нет, - она возвращается от шкафа с пузырьком и ватным тампоном, - протяни руку. Это не больно. Сколько их было, Рицка-кун?  
Я сначала даже не понимаю вопроса.  
\- А… двое. Но мы были с другом, поэтому получилось, что нас поровну.   
\- С другом? - она промокает влажной ватой ранки, перекись шипит. - С одноклассником или с?..  
\- С одноклассником, - я киваю, понимая, о чем она спрашивает. Если бы там был ты, Соби, вряд ли у них был бы шанс вообще приблизиться.  
\- Вот и отлично, сейчас заклеим, - довольно говорит Кацуко-сэнсей. Я мотаю головой:  
\- Нет, пожалуйста. Пусть останется так.  
Я не люблю пластыри. Мне слишком часто приходилось их использовать.  
\- Как хочешь, - она убирает перекись обратно на полку. - Что ж, может быть, расскажешь о чем-то? Например, тебе что-нибудь снится?  
\- Нет, - отзываюсь я. - Наверное, нет. Я не помню, когда просыпаюсь.   
\- Это хорошо или плохо? Помнишь, раньше ты говорил, что тебе часто снятся сны, - она протягивает мне чашку с чаем. Я машинально кручу ее:  
\- Наверное, хорошо. Я больше не хочу видеть сны того Рицки, которым был. Особенно после…  
\- После? - терпеливо переспрашивает она.  
\- Мне приснился сон две недели назад - здесь, у вас. Помните? Очень страшный. И потом больше ничего не снилось.   
\- Не хочешь поделиться? - сэнсей делает приглашающий жест.  
\- Нет, - медленно говорю я. - Я его уже забыл. Просто там все было очень плохо.  
Я рассказал почти всё тебе, а больше никому не хочу.   
\- Рицка-кун? Как твоя бессонница?  
\- Бессонница?.. - я растерянно смотрю на Кацуко-сан. - Прошла. Совсем.  
\- Вот как? Замечательно, - она складывает ладони вместе, - значит, ритм сна восстанавливается. Это как-то связано с твоим новым местом жительства?  
Я застываю. В самом деле…  
\- Нет. Я не знаю, сэнсей, - отвечаю тихо. Не хочу, чтобы она решила, что я плохо спал из-за мамы. А потом думал, где тебя носит, и придешь ли ты к школе.  
\- Наверное, просто пришло время, - улыбается Кацуко-сэнсей. - Ты записался в какой-нибудь школьный кружок?  
\- Зачем? - я широко раскрываю глаза.  
\- Чтобы у тебя появилось хобби, - говорит она как о само собой разумеющемся. - Разве у вас нет кружков по увлечениям?  
\- Есть, но…  
Что за удовольствие люди испытывают, собираясь после уроков в пустом классе и занимаясь разной ерундой? Ладно, Шинономе-сан ведет кружок английского, это нужный язык, Юйко нравится делать мягких медведей и зайцев, она даже обещала подарить следующего Нацуо… Но вот разные музыкальные, технические, рисовальные кружки - что от них за радость? Я лучше посмотрю, как рисуешь ты. Это содержательней.  
\- Но? Что тебя смущает?  
\- Они по средам, - пожимаю я плечами. - И мне это неинтересно.  
\- Почему, Рицка-кун?  
\- Не знаю… Просто неинтересно, и все. Там скучно.  
Кацуко-сэнсей смеется:  
\- Ты просто слишком серьезно подходишь к этим занятиям. Почему бы не взглянуть на такое времяпрепровождение как на что-то приятное? Люди объединяются не только чтобы работать, но и общаться! Разве твои друзья не приглашали тебя? Мы можем перенести наши встречи на другой день…  
\- Нет, - я мотаю головой. - Пожалуйста, сэнсей. Я все равно не буду туда ходить.   
\- Ты очень взрослый, Рицка-кун, - успокаивающе говорит она. - Может быть, в этом дело. Конечно, я не стану спорить с твоим решением. Главное, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно.   
\- Я чувствую. Мне стало гораздо спокойнее.  
\- Это очень хорошо. А чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? По-прежнему читаешь? - Кацуко-сэнсей пересаживается на вертящийся стул около стола, чтобы сидеть напротив. Раньше она всегда сидела только там, не приближаясь, и не смотрела на меня - иначе я не мог говорить.   
\- Да, - я выпрямляюсь. - Если вы не против… расскажите, пожалуйста, почему ученые, которые называют себя учениками какого-нибудь философа, начинают с того, что подтверждают его точку зрения, а потом ее старательно опровергают?   
\- Например? - она довольно улыбается.  
\- Ну, Фрейд и его последователи, - пожимаю я плечами. Это не лучший пример, но для начала годится.  
\- Ты не совсем прав, Рицка-кун, - Кацуко-сан облокачивается на стол и устраивается вполоборота. - Если взглянуть на вопрос несколько шире…  
  
*  
Когда я застегиваю пальто и прощаюсь, уже совсем темно. Створки лифта смыкаются за спиной, и мне вдруг вспоминается неприятное ощущение слежки, которое было в прошлый раз, когда я вышел отсюда. Может, это были Неверящие? Хотя они появились неделю спустя, так что вряд ли.   
Несколько секунд раздумываю, потом вынимаю мобильник и перед тем, как выйти из здания, нажимаю на единицу - быстрый набор твоего номера. Ты почти сразу снимаешь трубку:  
\- Рицка?  
Я запретил тебе встречать меня еще до того, как переехал, чтобы ты не знал, что езжу к психотерапевту. Но ты не стал меня жалеть, когда я вчера с отчаяния выпалил тебе это в лицо...  
\- Соби, - говорю я, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее, - ты дома?  
\- Да, - в твоем голосе появляется тревожная нотка. - Что-то случилось, Рицка?  
\- Нет, ничего особенного, - теперь мне стыдно, что я позвонил. Чего испугался? Людной вечерней улицы? - Я скоро буду. Пока.  
\- Рицка, погоди, - говоришь ты быстро, и я не нажимаю отбой, хотя уже положил палец на кнопку. - Хочешь, я встречу тебя? Где ты?  
Сказать или нет?  
\- Я сам доберусь, Соби. - Ты молчишь, а я представляю твое остановившееся выражение лица. И взгляд, будто что-то разглядываешь в пустоте. - Ладно… Ты помнишь, как провожал меня однажды? Где надо выходить?  
\- Помню. Я буду через минуту.  
\- Через сколько?! - я прислоняюсь к стене рядом с подъездом. - Тут почти полчаса ехать!   
\- Через минуту. На нужной стороне улицы. Можешь идти к остановке, Рицка.   
\- Со…  
Ты отключаешься. Я прячу мобильник в карман. Похоже, ехать ты не собираешься. Ты не сказал, как в Семи Лунах учат перемещению в пространстве, а я не спрашивал, потому что ты попросил…  
Я невольно ускоряю шаг, хотя сегодня у меня нет чувства взгляда в спину. Просто хочу убедиться, что успею раньше, чем ты.   
\- Рицка.  
Я вздрагиваю и отшатываюсь: ты возникаешь прямо ниоткуда. Мало того, что опередил, еще и на полдороге встретил.   
\- Не пугай меня! - выходит недовольно, и ты чуть заметно сжимаешь губы, но не возражаешь. - Я… я просто не ожидал с тобой столкнуться, - объясняю виновато.  
\- Ничего, - ты смотришь вниз и чуть в сторону, и мне делается холодно.   
\- Соби…  
\- Ничего, Рицка, - ты киваешь и протягиваешь руку. - Едем домой?  
  
Я смотрю на твои пальцы и почти вижу, как они сжимают мои запястья, касаются щек, шеи, ребер… Да что ж я теперь, все время об этом думать буду, что ли?! Решительно хватаюсь за тебя, забывая о только-только затянувшихся корочками ранках. Они, конечно, тут же трескаются. Ну и ладно.   
  
…Мы устраиваемся на сиденье, ты внимательно смотришь на меня поверх очков. Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь - я теряюсь под этим взглядом, зажимаю руки между коленями и смотрю в окно.  
\- Зря я тебя сорвал. Ты, наверное, был занят.  
\- Когда ты зовешь, я всегда свободен, Рицка.   
Ты давно не говорил ничего в таком роде - чтобы я не знал, что отвечать. Бросаю на тебя взгляд из-под ресниц:  
\- Если б хоть по делу…  
\- Всегда, - повторяешь ты.   
Вот бы ты обнял меня. Я отворачиваюсь и почти прислоняюсь к оконному стеклу.   
Ты негромко хмыкаешь и придвигаешь меня обратно:  
\- Просто говори.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - парирую я. - И… если не хочешь… - Это вырывается против воли.   
Ты обнимаешь меня крепче:  
\- Я хочу, Рицка.   



	7. Chapter 7

Юйко сегодня гордая, как будто получила отличные оценки разом за все экзамены. Я думал, она никому не расскажет о вчерашнем, но когда вошел утром в класс, по девчоночьему визгу понял, что ошибся. Яёи сидит у окна, красный как рак, и не знает, куда деваться. Я уселся за парту и тоже уставился в учебник, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Конечно, в классе ко мне привыкли, но не настолько же, чтобы постоянно следить, что я делаю! А Юйко хоть бы что. Она на всех переменах держится с нами рядом и не сутулится, как обычно, а будто даже старается стать выше ростом. Не понимаю девчонок!   
Было бы чем хвастаться.   
  
…Вчера ты, конечно, заметил: когда я взял тебя за руку, одна из корочек начала кровить. Ты ничего не сказал, только посмотрел на свою испачканную ладонь и осторожно слизнул красную полоску. Меня передернуло, а ты даже не улыбнулся.   
Дома ты достал аптечку и, несмотря на мои возражения, занялся ссадинами, смазал их каким-то кремом, чтобы смягчить. Сегодня уже почти ничего не видно.   
\- Почему ты не позвал меня? - спросил ты, закончив. Я насупился:  
\- Ты меня разве звал? Мы были с Яёи, и…  
\- Рицка, - ты вздохнул, - зачем было рисковать? Я же сказал, когда ты меня зовешь…  
\- Что мне теперь, всегда за тобой прятаться? - я начал злиться. - Я не трус!  
\- Это не трусость, - ты уселся на кровать и потянул меня за здоровую руку, заставляя сесть рядом. Я сел, но как можно дальше. Ты пожал плечами: - Это не трусость, а логика. Я могу защитить тебя, Рицка. Почему ты не захотел, чтобы я это сделал?  
\- Потому что справился сам! - я вздохнул. - Ты и так меня защищаешь все время. Разве этого мало?  
Ты посмотрел на меня с недоумением:  
\- Если ты говоришь о Семи Лунах…  
\- Да, именно о них!   
\- … это мой долг как Бойца. Ты не должен испытывать за это благодарность.  
Я чуть не накричал на тебя.  
\- Соби, я сколько раз говорил, что ты нужен не только как Боец! Зачем я буду тебя по всяким пустякам дергать! И так… час назад…  
\- Не только как Боец? - ты переспросил абсолютно спокойно, но я больше не верю твоему спокойствию. Мне показалось, ты хочешь сказать что-то еще, но ты покачал головой: - Пусть так. Но тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему мне нельзя было помочь тебе. Ведь стычка из-за Юйко никак не связана с Семью Лунами.   
Я почти застонал от бессилия объяснить. Как тебе удалось вывернуть все наизнанку?  
\- Соби, думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты участвовал в моей жизни? Тогда зачем я, по-твоему, тут живу? И мы завтра, между прочим, в театр идем, не забыл?  
Ты скользнул по мне непроницаемым взглядом:  
\- Я помню, Рицка. Не волнуйся об этом.  
\- Я и не волнуюсь! - выкрикнул я и вскочил. - Это ты напридумывал неизвестно чего! Просто мне не хотелось тебя звать, чтоб ты не думал, что только за этим нужен! И все!   
Я разрубил ладонью воздух и кинулся на кухню, потому что в глазах вскипели злые слезы. Через три шага ты поймал меня и прижал к себе - молча, сильно, дожидаясь, когда я перестану отбиваться:  
\- Рицка…  
\- Не вздумай просить прощения! - я попытался вырваться, но от тебя разве вырвешься. - Ты меня все время подозреваешь в самом плохом! Почему?!   
Ты не ответил, только погладил меня по голове, мимоходом почесав за кошачьим ухом. Я хмыкнул: нашел развлечение, да? - и сообщил, что ты ведешь себя глупо.   
\- Возможно, - неожиданно согласился ты. Я поднял голову, даже брыкаться прекратил:  
\- Сам признаешь? Почему?  
\- У тебя очень много вопросов, - ты улыбнулся и добавил: - Накрывай на стол, Рицка. Будем ужинать.  
  
Когда мы легли спать, я забился как можно ближе к стене. Ты не настаивал, чтобы я придвинулся, и почти сразу закрыл глаза. Я чуть ли не час смотрел в темноте на твое утомленное лицо и гадал, о чем ты вспоминаешь, когда ждешь худшего?   
А потом понял, что точно не засну. Тихо-тихо повернулся спиной и подполз тебе под руку. Ты провел ладонью по моему боку, будто убеждаясь, что я тут, я даже испугался, что ты только притворялся спящим. Но твое дыхание осталось ровным и сонным, и я решился - вжался в тебя весь, от затылка до коленок, все равно ты не мог почувствовать.   
  
Хоть ты и сказал "просто говорить"… После вчерашнего мне трудно с тобой рядом, будто все время хочу потянуться всем телом - и не могу. Но ночью быть от тебя дальше, чем когда между нами только кожа - ну, еще пижамы… не могу тоже.   
  
…Я украдкой осматриваюсь - не наблюдает ли кто-нибудь за моим выражением лица. Кажется, нет. Успокоились. После уроков надо сказать Юйко, что она зря разболтала, только она, наверное, не поймет, почему. Я и тебе-то не стал бы рассказывать, если бы ты сам не понял, что я с кем-то поцапался. Ладно… промолчу.  
\- Аояги-кун! - окликает меня Шинономе-сэнсей, когда я одним из последних выхожу из класса. - Задержись, пожалуйста.   
Я бросаю на Юйко мрачный взгляд, но она знаками показывает, что ни при чем. Тогда что случилось?  
\- Пока, - говорю я друзьям, - не ждите, может, это надолго.  
И возвращаюсь в класс.  
  
Оказывается, не так уж надолго: сэнсей просто напоминает, что в понедельник состоится очередной родительский день, и ей хочется, чтобы на нем был кто-то, кто отвечает за меня.   
\- Хорошо, - я киваю, - я скажу Соби, чтоб пришел.  
Шинономе-сан пару раз моргает - ее глаза за стеклами очков кажутся огромными - и отпускает меня.  
Нет, определенно, мне что-то в этом не нравится. Мне вообще многое не нравится из того, что связано с тобой - а ты ничего не рассказываешь.   
  
*  
В пятницу без четверти шесть мы собираемся на остановке около школы, чтобы ехать в театр. Я слушаю, как в одно ухо Юйко расспрашивает меня о планах на выходные, а в другое Яеи говорит, что мне все-таки надо попробовать себя в музыкальном кружке. Дались им всем эти кружки, честное слово!   
А я все время держусь рядом с тобой, стараясь видеть хоть краем глаза.   
По-моему, ты это замечаешь - несколько раз я ловил твой взгляд. И лицо у тебя было… будто происходит что-то, чего ты ждал, а все равно это тебя очень удивляет. О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Оказывается, в театр идет не только наш класс, но и два из средней школы. Те, кому по четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Они громко смеются и перебрасываются шутками, парни в джинсах, девчонки на каблуках - и не обращают никакого внимания на нас, ни на кого, кроме тебя. На тебя то и дело смотрят, то заинтересованно, то вроде равнодушно, но очень долго. Мне не нравится, а тебе, похоже, безразлично. Ты разговариваешь только с нами. Яёи и Юйко, поняв, что я сегодня не очень общителен, переключились на тебя. Отвечаешь на их вопросы, рассказываешь о театре Кабуки, о том, что все постановки можно разделить на три большие категории - сёсагото, сэвамоно и дзидаймоно, объясняешь разницу. А сам поглядываешь на меня, не то проверяя, что я здесь, не то убеждаясь, что тоже слушаю. Слушаю, конечно. Только когда у тебя в третий раз уточняют, который час, а потом хихикают, стоя в сторонке, я теряю терпение. Ты умолкаешь на полуслове и наклоняешься ко мне:  
\- Что случилось, Рицка?  
Ты всегда это спрашиваешь, меня уже почти не раздражает - я начал периодически отвечать. Но сейчас ответить не могу: я не знаю, почему злюсь. Они же только смотрят, и это только девчонки. Может твои однокурсницы в университете и не так себя ведут…   
\- Ничего, - буркаю я. Ты опускаешь руку мне на плечо, а мне хочется схватить ее и не отпускать. Чтобы они на тебя не смотрели, будто только и ждут, чтобы… снова узнать, сколько времени!  
Ты наклоняешься ко мне и незаметно улыбаешься:  
\- Это не стоит твоего внимания, Рицка.  
Вот черт! С чего ты решил, что мне есть до них дело! Я хмурюсь и отвечаю в полный голос:  
\- Мне все равно.  
  
Ты киваешь и выпрямляешься, а мне становится легче. И на очень скучном спектакле я делаю вид, что не чувствую, как твои пальцы медленно и осторожно гладят мое запястье. В зале темно, никто не видит, ты смотришь только вперед - а я пытаюсь сидеть спокойно, потому что отнять руку нет сил, а от твоих прикосновений кажется, что сейчас разучусь нормально дышать. Я не вижу происходящего на сцене, не слышу толком ни слов, ни музыки, и понимаю только одно: что не могу представить, как мы будем сегодня спать на одной кровати. Похоже, все оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
Я не выдерживаю и тянусь губами к твоему уху:  
\- Со…би… перестань…  
Ты поворачиваешься - в полумраке я вижу, как блестят твои глаза - и спрашиваешь тоже почти без голоса:  
\- Тебе неинтересен спектакль, Рицка?  
Еще и издеваешься…  
\- Со…би… - умоляюще повторяю я. Невесомые касания прекращаются, а потом ты тепло и плотно обхватываешь мое запястье. У меня вырывается короткий вздох. Если б ты знал, как мне… Глаза закрываются. Не могу ни о чем думать, кроме…   
Если сейчас ты скажешь: "Уедем", я возмущусь и скажу, что мы не за тем билеты покупали. А если возьмешь меня на руки и унесешь, слова выдавить не смогу.   
Ты молчишь и сидишь все так же прямо, и, кажется, с интересом смотришь за разворачивающимся на сцене действием. Если нам потом зададут сочинение по этой пьесе, я не напишу его даже на неуд. Я вообще не напишу.  
Я долго борюсь с собой - но в конце концов проигрываю. Медленно поднимаю свободную руку, нахожу твою ладонь, сжимающую мою кисть, и накрываю своей. Ты вздрагиваешь. А я ведь ничего не делаю, Соби, не трогаю тебя так, что по всему телу мурашки. Улыбаюсь про себя и теперь сам очень хочу домой.  
  
*  
Мы провожаем сначала Яёи, потом Юйко, потом едем в автобусе, почти не разговаривая, я даже не смотрю на тебя. Когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице, кажется, ты должен слышать стук моего сердца. Ты находишь в кармане ключи, отпираешь, мы входим в темную квартиру и начинаем целоваться, и никак не можем остановиться - даже дверь ты закрываешь наощупь. Ты целовал меня так позавчера - и это так не похоже на поцелуи перед поединками.   
Меня неожиданно разбирает смех. Ты удивленно смотришь, снимая с меня пальто и шарф:  
\- М?   
\- С тобой только в театр ходить, - я запускаю руки в твои холодные после улицы волосы. - Это было ужасно, Соби!  
\- Тебе не понравилось? - ты все-таки берешь меня на руки, я отбиваюсь:  
\- Эй! Я тебе не девочка, чтоб таскать туда-сюда!  
\- Так тебе не понравилось? - ты укладываешь меня на кровать. Я негодующе смотрю вместо ответа - что дурацкие вопросы задавать?! - и ты еще раз меня целуешь.  
Не могу больше… Выгибаюсь на кровати, зажмуриваюсь и хватаюсь за твои плечи. Ты очень осторожно опускаешься сверху, я обхватываю тебя руками и ногами, чувствуя, что сейчас взорвусь от напряжения, если ты не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Соби!..  
\- Я знаю, Рицка, - ты ложишься сбоку, хочется заскулить от потери твоей теплой тяжести. На ресницах выступают бессильные слезы. А ты одним движением раздергиваешь молнию на моих джинсах, запускаешь руку внутрь, через плавки обхватывая меня - всего целиком. И проводишь вверх-вниз, то сжимая, то расслабляя пальцы. О-ох…  
\- Соби! - я держусь за тебя изо всех сил, кажется, вот-вот умру, меня трясет от облегчения. - Соби… - повторяю шепотом тебе в шею. Сейчас темно, ты не видишь, как у меня лицо горит, но, конечно, слышишь, что я чуть не реву.  
\- Все хорошо, Рицка, - ты осторожно обнимаешь меня, укачивая, как маленького. - Все правильно, - ты касаешься губами моего виска.  
  
Я вздыхаю, глубоко-глубоко - и решаюсь. Мне хочется узнать… ты ведь не просто заботишься обо мне, да? Целую тебя - там, где кончаются бинты и начинается кожа, потом неуверенно скольжу кончиками пальцев по линии горла, расстегиваю пуговицу рубашки… Ты останавливаешь мою руку:  
\- Рицка, не стоит.  
\- Почему? - голос меня не очень слушается, выходит беспомощно. Ты молчишь. Что-что, а такое дыхание, как у тебя сейчас, я знаю. Я сам всегда так дышал, когда мама сердилась. - Почему? - я пытаюсь высвободить руку, но ты удерживаешь, забыв, наверное, что прижимаешь мои пальцы как раз к месту, где на шее бьется пульс. Он у тебя просто сумасшедший. Я не понимаю… Ты же…   
\- Не надо, - просишь ты почти с болью. У меня… сердце останавливается. Честно.   
\- Соби?..   
Ты перестаешь сопротивляться, откидываешься на спину, глядя в потолок. Я склоняюсь сверху. Что означает твоя покорность?  
\- Ты можешь делать со мной что хочешь, Рицка, - произносишь ты фразу, которую я ненавижу. - Что угодно.  
Дыхание перехватывает. У тебя такой тон, будто ты предпочел бы умереть. Я поймал тебя? Ты просто не позволяешь себе сбежать… А хочешь, да?!  
  
Молча отодвигаюсь и ложусь, прячу лицо. Темнота наваливается на плечи так, что встать уже не смогу. Что с тобой было? Почему ты так реагируешь - даже хуже чем я? У меня вырывается сдавленный, заглушенный подушкой стон. Ты тут же приподнимаешься:  
\- Рицка… что ты?  
Я мотаю головой. Ты не говоришь, и я не скажу.  
\- Рицка, - повторяешь ты ласково, - что случилось?  
Спрашиваешь?!  
Я рывком поворачиваюсь и уже открываю рот, чтобы сказать все, что думаю по этому поводу, но успеваю увидеть твое лицо. Глаза привыкли к сумраку, с улицы падает фонарный свет, и видно отчетливо. Ты смотришь с таким искренним беспокойством, что у меня пропадают слова. Я только машу рукой и обнимаю тебя. Если и срывается пара слезинок, они падают тебе на рубашку, ты о них не узнаешь.   
\- Ничего, - говорю глухо, ощущая, как ты сперва знакомо замираешь, а потом медленно расслабляешься и начинаешь гладить мою спину. - Я не буду делать того, что тебе не нравится. Никогда не буду. Понял?  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- Но…  
\- Я не буду, Соби, - я закрываю глаза. - Если ты не хочешь.  
Ты ничего не отвечаешь, только устраиваешь меня удобнее, кладешь мою голову себе на локоть. Мы долго-долго лежим молча - меня даже влажные плавки не могут заставить от тебя оторваться.  
  
И ужинаем мы уже в первом часу ночи.  
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун, - Юйко вытягивает шею, рассматривая школьный двор, - за тобой пришел Соби-сан!  
Я закусываю изнутри щеку, чтобы не измениться в лице. Надо было приказать тебе не встречать меня.   
  
Обычно ты встаешь раньше, а сегодня я открыл глаза первым, и обнаружил, что во сне свернулся калачиком и обнял тебя хвостом, а ты прижимаешь меня к себе. Стоило мне пошевелиться и вздохнуть, и ты сразу ослабил объятие. Я притворился, что просыпаюсь, зевнул, и ты осторожно освободился, встал и вышел из комнаты. Соби… я не понимаю. Бодрствуя, ты не хочешь, чтобы я до тебя дотрагивался, а во сне?..   
Под впечатлением от открытия я с тобой почти не разговаривал, и как теперь быть, не знаю. Не прятаться же.  
\- Рицка-кун… - Юйко нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, - ты идешь?  
Я отворачиваюсь от окна и молча направляюсь к раздевалке. Юйко и Яёи переглядываются. Неужели по мне так заметно, если мы не ладим?  
  
Подхожу к воротам и останавливаюсь перед тобой, не поднимая глаз. Ты выбрасываешь докуренную почти до фильтра сигарету:  
\- Рицка.  
\- Соби-сан! - на два голоса здороваются мои друзья. Ты приветливо улыбаешься:  
\- Юйко-тян, Яёи-тян. Как дела?  
\- Нормально, - отвечает Яёи. - Агацума-сан, у нас есть предложение, а давайте поедем в Диснейленд? Прямо сейчас?  
У меня округляются глаза. Ничего себе - меня даже не спросил! Может, я не собираюсь ни в какой Диснейленд! Он что, у Юйко научился?! Еще ты сейчас согласись, и я вам выскажу, всем! Я сердито выставляю подбородок и жду, что ты ответишь.  
\- Мы поедем, если Рицка захочет, - говоришь ты ровно, окинув нас взглядом.   
Хорошо, что хоть ты за меня не решаешь.   
\- А если я не хочу? - сумрачно осведомляюсь я у своих ботинок.   
\- Ну Рицка-ку-ун… - тянет Юйко. - Почему? Там будет так весело! Завтра ведь воскресенье, можно гулять допоздна, я позвоню родителям, они разрешат!  
\- И мои мне тоже, - вторит ей Яёи.   
Ах да, ты же взрослый. В твоем сопровождении отпустят.  
\- Рицка-кун, а ты был в Диснейленде? - спрашивает Юйко, тряхнув хвостиками.  
\- Нет, - отвечаю я честно. Перед глазами возникает застекленная кабина, в которой порхает яркая бабочка. - Там есть чертово колесо? - спрашиваю вслух и замечаю, как ты приподнимаешь бровь.   
\- Есть, - отвечаешь, улыбаясь.  
Ну и что, что ты понял!  
\- Тогда поехали, - обреченно соглашаюсь я. - Это далеко?  
\- В Токио, - смеется Яёи, - доберемся!  
Я со вздохом подчиняюсь, по-прежнему не глядя на тебя.  
  
Толпа в Диснейленде такая, что мы вынуждены схватиться за руки, чтобы нас не разнесло в разные стороны. Слева за меня цепляется Юйко, справа переплетаешь мои пальцы со своими ты. Я делаю вид, что не чувствую. После того, как ты вчера себя повел, когда я попробовал до тебя дотронуться, я еще не решил, что делать. И пока варианты не придумываются.  
Ростовые куклы, так ты назвал людей, наряженных героями мультфильмов, предлагают нам буклеты и проспекты с планом парка - там указаны аттракционы, кафе, рестораны, места отдыха, даже туалеты, кажется. Когда мы ухитряемся встать так, чтобы нас непрерывно не толкали, я первым делом нахожу чертово колесо. Яёи, оказывается, тоже ищет именно его, а найдя, тыкает пальцем в карту и заявляет:  
\- Сегодня в кабине с Юйко еду я!  
Юйко не находится, что сказать, только удивленно шмыгает носом:  
\- Ладно.  
Ты выжидательно смотришь на меня, я пожимаю плечами. Хоть я и обижен, мне бы в голову не пришло кататься с кем-то другим. Даже если мы почти не разговариваем, хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.   
\- Хорошо, тогда нам вон туда, - ты сверяешься со схемой и указываешь направление, - по синей аллее до второго поворота направо, а дальше не сворачивая с оранжевой.  
Юйко и Яёи идут вперед, и я неожиданно замечаю, что Яёи подрос с момента нашего знакомства, теперь он уже достает не до подбородка, а до уха Юйко. А я когда вырасту?   
  
Чертово колесо видно издалека, но кажется, что оно на другом конце света, столько раз петляет дорожка. Когда мы подходим к карусели, у меня уже ноги гудят. Юйко бросает на меня испуганный взгляд. Ей, наверное, не хочется кататься, она ужасно боялась в прошлый раз и решилась только чтобы побыть со мной, сама сказала. Но Яёи уже помогает ей забраться внутрь, а мы входим в следующие двери. Ты сдвигаешь их, набрасываешь цепочку, и кабина медленно-медленно движется вверх, оставляя внизу людей, киоски со сладостями, деревья и шум голосов.   
Я гляжу в ясное, совсем зимнее небо. Хоть настоящего ветра и нет, здесь все равно сильный сквозняк, он заставляет прятать уши в ворот куртки. Но кошачьи-то не спрячешь.  
\- Холодно? - нарушаешь ты паузу. - Иди сюда, я тебя закрою.  
Я мрачно смотрю на тебя:  
\- Не пойду.  
\- Ты же не боишься высоты, Рицка, - подначиваешь ты, - разве тебе страшно пересесть?  
\- Нет, - я качаю головой, - не хочу.  
Ты хмуришься:  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто не хочу, - я подпираю кулаком щеку и разглядываю панораму открывающегося во все стороны Токио. - Красиво, да?  
\- Рицка. Почему?  
Я не выдерживаю:  
\- Потому что ты… Я тебе не нравлюсь! И нечего тут!..  
Ты не отвечаешь. Достаешь из кармана сигаретную пачку, вытягиваешь сигарету - я выхватываю ее из твоих пальцев и ломаю. Рассыпавшийся табак тут же сдувает со скамьи, ты опускаешь голову:  
\- Ты нравишься мне. Дело не в этом.  
  
Значит, ты понял, про что я, да?!  
  
\- А в чем тогда, Соби? В чем?   
Молчание.  
\- Давай лучше на город смотреть, - подытоживаю я.  
\- Послушай… - произносишь ты тихо. Я трясу головой:  
\- Не надо. Не надо ничего.   
\- Рицка, если мое поведение раздражает тебя, почему ты не хочешь прибегнуть к методу, который все упростит?  
\- Ты про наказания? - Ты киваешь, пристально глядя на меня. - Еще чего не хватало! Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать, когда ты не говоришь!  
\- Но это тебя огорчает.  
\- Соби, - я вцепляюсь в свои волосы, - если ты видишь, что я огорчаюсь, и продолжаешь в том же духе, значит, тебя все устраивает! Какая тогда разница!  
Ты бледнеешь:  
\- Меня это как раз не устраивает. И я предлагаю тебе выход.  
\- Что ты несешь! - от бессильного гнева я забываю, что здесь нельзя делать резких движений, и вскакиваю на ноги. Кабина со скрипом вздрагивает, я чуть не теряю равновесие, качнувшись назад, и ты одним движением усаживаешь меня на колени. Я вырываюсь, чтобы ты не сбил меня с толку:  
\- Пусти! Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя касался, то и сам меня не трогай, понял?!  
\- Рицка, - шепчешь ты, прихватывая губами мое кошачье ухо, - я же говорил - ты можешь делать, что сочтешь нужным.  
\- Я не хочу - так! - кричу я почти со слезами. - Как ты не понимаешь!  
\- Это не должно беспокоить тебя. - Ты смыкаешь руки за моей спиной, у меня уже нет сил сопротивляться - ты держишь очень крепко. Кабина на секунду замирает на верхней точке круга, а потом мы отправляемся вниз.   
\- Еще как должно, - я обессиленно закрываю глаза, прислоняюсь к твоему плечу и больше ничего не говорю.   
Несколько минут проходит в тишине, и я в конце концов смотрю из-под ресниц. У тебя такой озадаченный вид, что мне вдруг делается очень тебя жалко.  
\- Соби…  
\- Да?  
Качаю головой:  
\- Просто… не знаю.  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- Мне жаль, если я обидел тебя.   
\- И мне, - шепотом говорю я и высвобождаюсь из объятия. Кабина приближается к земле, нас уже можно разглядеть снизу. Сажусь рядом с тобой и вытягиваю руку ладонью вверх; ты тут же накрываешь ее своей и усмехаешься - по-моему, грустно:   
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
Странный ответ. Я превозмогаю смущение:  
\- И что?  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ну объясни, - возмущенно раскрываю я глаза. - Думаешь, я не пойму?  
\- Нет. - Ты отворачиваешься, твоя ладонь тяжелеет. - Но если захочешь…  
\- Мне не будет проще тебя наказывать! - вскидываюсь я. - Даже не надейся!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - тихо и поспешно говоришь ты.   
Я знаю такое твое согласие - оно только для меня, ты не убежден.  
\- Соби… - предупреждаю я.  
Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Да.  
\- Не уходи от ответа!  
Ты поднимаешь брови, и сейчас кажется, что тебе не двадцать лет, а гораздо меньше. У тебя такой взгляд и улыбка…  
\- Ты очень милый, Рицка.   
Вот и говори с тобой. Я о важном, а ты…  
\- Не увиливай!  
\- Нам пора сходить, - ты поднимаешься, одергиваешь полы пальто и снимаешь цепочку. А потом удерживаешь кабину, пока я спрыгиваю на землю.   
  
Ладно. Главное я, кажется, понял: тебе нравится делать со мной то, что делаешь. Непонятно, почему ответить не разрешаешь. Наверное, думаешь, я еще ребенок. Заставлю тебя завтра Ясперса читать, а потом обсуждать, посмотрим, как тогда заговоришь.  
\- Я хочу во дворец Золушки! - подбегает разрумянившаяся Юйко. Похоже, на этот раз она трусила меньше.  
\- Это в центре парка, - ты улыбаешься как ни в чем не бывало.- Пойдем сразу или сперва перекусим?  
\- Перекусим, - говорю я решительно. - Давайте пообедаем.  
\- Тебе не понравилось кататься, Рицка-кун? - с любопытством спрашивает Яёи.  
\- Понравилось, - я торопливо выхватываю у него карту. - Где тут ближайшее кафе?   
Ты смотришь на меня, а я притворяюсь, что не замечаю.  
  
*  
В воскресенье я опять просыпаюсь почти в полдень. Вчера мы вернулись поздно - проводили до подъездов Яёи и Юйко, потом в нашем районе зашли в магазин, а от магазина квартал прошли пешком. Ветер стих, падали редкие снежинки, и было очень красиво. Я делал вид, что разговора на колесе обозрения не было, а ты мне подыгрывал.   
Я не знаю, как назвать то, что чувствую. Ты можешь причинить мне настоящую боль, не от царапин или синяков, а когда слезы не удержишь, и лишь ты можешь всегда меня утешить.   
Тебе тоже часто бывает больно из-за меня, только я не понимаю, почему. Ты делаешься грустным, когда я рассказываю о школе, предлагаю, держа палочками, кусочек сасими или зову тебя посмотреть, какая погода за окном. И еще ты обнимаешь меня во сне. По-че-му?   
Я ударяю кулаком по подушке.   
Меня выводят из себя твои слова, что я могу с тобой делать, что в голову взбредет. Терпеть не могу тех, кто исполняет чужие прихоти. Но ты ничьих капризов не сносишь. И никто не отваживается тобой командовать, даже тот сэнсей…  
  
Ты что-то смотришь, растянувшись на полу перед телевизором.   
\- Соби?   
\- Доброе утро, - ты садишься. - Как спалось?   
\- Выспался на полгода вперед, - и я будто в опровержение слов зеваю. - Чем занимаешься?  
\- Жду, пока ты проснешься. Сейчас будем завтракать.  
\- Опять не ел? - ты киваешь. - Почему меня не разбудил?  
\- Потому что хотел, чтобы ты выспался, - отвечаешь ты серьезно. - А я как раз успел посмотреть недельную сводку новостей.  
\- Лучше бы тоже отсыпался, - бурчу я, закрывая за собой дверь и включая душ. Ты меня не слышишь. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.  
Десять минут спустя ты интересуешься, медленно отхлебывая кофе:  
\- Рицка, какие у тебя планы на сегодня?   
\- Пока никаких, - я машинально смотрю на компьютер. - Вообще надо подготовкой к экзаменам заняться.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я нарисовал для тебя что-нибудь. Все еще хочешь?   
Я перестаю жевать. У тебя очень сосредоточенное лицо. Интересно, что это будет?  
\- Хочу, конечно. Потом, когда ты освободишься, можем выйти.  
\- Куда, например? - твоя рука с чашкой останавливается на полпути.  
\- Не знаю. Побродить. Я уже сыт по горло вчерашней и позавчерашней культурной программой, - признаюсь я. - Было бы здорово просто посидеть где-нибудь.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашаешься ты. - Вечером пойдем гулять.  
  
Я заканчиваю завтрак и встаю из-за стола. Ты наблюдаешь за моим приближением, и мне вдруг вспоминается, каким озабоченным был вчера твой взгляд. Если боишься обидеть меня… зачем обижаешь?   
Я затаиваю дыхание и осторожно кладу руку тебе на голову. Ты не двигаешься и не отворачиваешься, только глаза темнеют. Медленно скольжу пальцами сквозь длинные пряди, отвожу их со лба, присоединяю вторую руку к первой… когда ухо тебе прокалывал, и то так не волновался…   
Сердце колотится у горла, я облизываю губы, чтобы спросить, но забываю, о чем. Меня как в омут затягивает в твой взгляд, ноги подкашиваются. В паху делается нестерпимо жарко, дышу как в лихорадке, пытаясь поймать хоть одну мысль. Зажмуриваюсь, обнимаю тебя…  
Ты молчишь, прижав меня, не знаю, все ли ребра целы. И наконец говоришь очень тихо:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
Голос у тебя при этом какой-то… Я вздыхаю и еще долго не отстраняюсь.  
  
*  
Сегодня собрание родительского клуба, и я весь день как на иголках. Никто никогда не ходил ко мне в школу, кроме Сэймэя, ни мама, ни папа, пока он еще жил с нами. Ты же не станешь меня ругать, если на меня пожалуются? У нас и помимо учебных хватает тем для разговора. Но все равно как-то не по себе.   
После звонка с последнего урока в класс начинают заходить родители, и я отыскиваю тебя взглядом. На тебе водолазка с высоким воротом, полностью скрывающим повязку на горле, светлый пиджак и джинсы. Ничего необычного, только выражение лица - я, оказывается, уже начал забывать, какой ты замкнутый не дома.   
\- Рицка, где твое место?   
Мгновение мне кажется, что сейчас задохнусь, хочется схватиться рукой за горло. Ты трогаешь меня за плечо:  
\- Что с тобой?   
Я судорожно глотаю, тяжело дыша, и пытаюсь придать лицу нормальное выражение:  
\- Ничего… Все нормально. Вон та парта. - Вопрос в твоих глазах заставляет добавить: - Потом расскажу.  
Ты киваешь и проходишь к моему стулу, устраиваешься, откинувшись на низкую спинку. Я привык видеть, как ты сидишь на подушках или на домашних стульях без ножек, но и здесь ты смотришься очень… уместно, что ли. Плечи прямые, руки сложены одна на другой и на колене, в лице терпеливое ожидание. Наверное, ты такой же в университете.   
Еще раз встречаюсь с тобой глазами. Сейчас по нам никто не предположил бы, даже если бы попытался… Ты такой взрослый, уверенный и далекий, что я чувствую одновременно гордость - и ужасное одиночество. Я выбегаю в коридор, не обращая внимания на окрик Яёи.   
Дверь закрывается, и Шинономе-сан приветствует "родителей, братьев, сестер и опекунов", начиная собрание.   
\- На сколько оно затянется? - спрашиваю я у подошедшей Юйко.  
\- Часа на полтора, - она достает из рюкзака пару творожных сырков. - Будешь, Рицка-кун?  
\- Нет, - отказываюсь я, - не хочу. Спасибо.  
\- Ладно, может, погуляем? - предлагает она, шурша оберткой. - Мама позвонит, когда все закончится. Брось Соби-сану смс-ку, чтобы он не уходил после окончания, а дождался тебя, и пойдем в парк!  
Это мысль, хотя парк мы скоро изучим досконально. Я достаю телефон и набиваю: "позвони, как закончится, без меня не уходи". Через минуту ты отвечаешь одним коротким: "Хорошо".   
\- Идемте, - Юйко хватает нас за руки и тянет вперед.  
\- Да пусти же, - вырываюсь я, - мы знаем дорогу!  
  
*  
Собрание затягивается на два часа с лишним. Наверное, обсуждают подготовку к новогодним праздникам и придумывают развлекательную программу. Когда наконец раздается звонок, я успеваю по тебе соскучиться. Может, стоило остаться в классе? Некоторые остались. Я откидываю крышку:  
\- Закончили?  
\- Да, где вы, Рицка? - я слышу в трубке щелчок зажигалки. Должно быть, ты вышел на улицу и прикуриваешь.  
\- Сейчас подойдем, минут через пять! - я делаю друзьям знак, что пора, и дослушиваю уже на ходу:  
\- Тогда я жду тебя у входа во двор, как обычно.  
\- Ладно, - я закрываю мобильник и прибавляю шагу.  
  
Мы уже выходим из парка, когда в уши вонзается тонкий звон - как комариный писк на очень высокой ноте. В первый момент я трясу головой, а в следующий внутри все холодеет. Я знаю, что это означает! Я его слышал, дважды - когда Боец Зеро активировала систему, только тогда казалось, что звук протыкает барабанные перепонки, он был очень неприятным - а сейчас вызывает тревогу и желание сломя голову кинуться вперед. Соби! Это - твоя система?   
Я срываюсь с места и бросаюсь к зданию школы. Только бы успеть, ты же опять не позовешь меня! Юйко и Яёи несутся следом, не задавая вопросов. Сумка бьет меня по ноге, но я не могу остановиться и снять ее, чтобы отбросить. Быстрее!  
От ворот школы медленно расходятся родители, Яёи перехватывает старшая сестра, а я часто дышу и пытаюсь найти тебя.   
\- Аояги Рицка-кун? - окликает кто-то. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу женщину с точь-в-точь такими же розовыми волосами, как у Юйко. Конечно, это ее мама. Я киваю:  
\- Здравствуйте, Хаватари-сан.   
Как отделаться от разговора? Мне сейчас надо быть не здесь, совсем не здесь!   
\- А… - спрашиваю как можно спокойнее, - а вы не видели Соби?  
\- О, этого молодого человека? - приветливо улыбается подошедший к нам мужчина. Наверное, отец Юйко. - Видели и даже познакомились. Ты, надо думать, Аояги Рицка? Юйко много рассказывала нам о вас обоих.   
\- Д-да… Простите… - я изо всех сил сохраняю остатки хладнокровия, струнный звон зовет поторопиться, - Соби сказал, что будет ждать меня, но я его почему-то не вижу.  
\- О, не волнуйся, Рицка, - мама Юйко улыбается. - К нему подошли двое знакомых, и он сказал, что через пару минут вернется. Они отошли за угол, о чем-то поговорить.  
Двое знакомых. Двое…  
\- Как неудобно устраивать родительский день в понедельник, - продолжает мама Юйко, обращаясь к своей семье, - в самом начале рабочей недели…  
Понедельник, точно. Сегодня понедельник… К нам что, подсылают раз в семь дней?  
\- Простите, - повторяю я вслух, - я пойду, поищу его.  
\- Не стоит, Аояги-кун, - останавливает меня отец Юйко, - уже темнеет, Соби сейчас сам за тобой придет. Просто подожди немного.  
Я бросаю взгляд на Юйко - она растерянно моргает и ничем не может мне помочь.  
\- Я все-таки пойду, - я наклоняю голову, извиняясь, и бегу туда, куда показала Хаватари-сан, не слушая, что кричат мне вслед и не оглядываясь.  
  
За углом никого нет.   
  
Поспешно выдергиваю из кармана мобильник:  
\- Возьми трубку… Ну же, возьми трубку!  
После восьмого гудка нажимаю отбой: дальше бессмысленно. Пальцы дрожат, пока набираю текст: "НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОТВЕТЬ!! ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!!" С трудом дожидаюсь, чтобы пришло уведомление о доставке сообщения, и начинаю звонить заново. Сколько уже прошло минут? Сколько раз тебя могли ранить или… Нет! Никаких "или"!  
Гудок… второй… третий… Прижимаю к виску стиснутый кулак…   
\- Рицка.  
\- Соби!! - кричу я, плевать, что меня могут услышать, - где ты?! Немедленно говори!  
\- Не надо…  
\- Я приказываю! - я в отчаянии пинаю каменную стену, окружающую школьную территорию. - Сейчас же!  
\- …  
\- Соби! Ты меня слышишь?!  
\- Я подчиняюсь, - отвечаешь ты, помолчав. - Одну секунду.  
\- Не бросай трубку!.. - я еще говорю, когда окружающая реальность внезапно меняется. Знакомое ничто, темная пустота с синими разводами вместо земли, травы, асфальта, и три фигуры, замершие друг против друга. Получается, мы были почти рядом! Как ты сделал, чтобы я сюда попал?  
Ты медленно складываешь мобильник, смотришь на меня, пока я подбегаю, и молчишь. Правильно, нечего сказать! Знаешь ведь, что я уже слышу!.. Я тоже ничего не говорю, но ты знакомо-виновато опускаешь глаза. Беру тебя за руку, встаю рядом, глядя на двух высоких парней - у одного ярко-желтые, у другого фиолетовые волосы:  
\- Кто это? Опять из Семи Лун?  
\- Да. - Ты сжимаешь мои пальцы.   
\- И как их зовут? - бросаю пренебрежительно, стискивая твою ладонь. Однажды я тебе все-таки выскажу за твое самоотречение, мало не покажется… но не теперь и не здесь.  
\- Спроси нас, Нелюбимый, - желтоволосый скалится в неприятной усмешке, - может, и скажем. Если попросишь как следует.  
\- А больше ничего не хотите? - отзываюсь я. - Может, еще с вами пойти?  
\- Не груби, детка, - вмешивается второй, - с нами ты все равно пойдешь, так что веди себя вежливо! Думаешь, Соби тебе и в этот раз поможет? Ох, едва ли. Он уже едва не сломался!  
Меня тут не было, вот и все. Какие они самоуверенные, даже странно. Мы вывели из строя две пары Нулей, Недышащих, Неспящих и Неверящих, и я по-прежнему здесь, а не перед Ритцу-сэнсеем. Ну, разубеждать не будем.  
\- Объявляй поединок, - обращаюсь я к тебе. - Посмотрим, что они могут двое надвое, а не против одного.  
\- Ты ему не Жертва, - насмешливо цедит фиолетовый, - не командуй.   
\- А тебя вообще не спросили!   
Пусть злится. Это мешает сосредоточиться.  
  
Обнимаю тебя за талию, ты привлекаешь меня ближе.  
\- Мы победим, Соби, - шепчу я, чувствуя, что сейчас утону в твоем взгляде. - Ты справишься, я знаю.  
\- Да, - ты киваешь и выпрямляешься, делаешь шаг вперед, оставляя меня по правую руку: - Мы вызываем!  
\- Мы принимаем! - откликается фиолетовый. - Я, Акира!  
\- И я, Кодаю!  
\- _Вместе мы - Безмолвные, безмолвием столь давящим, что оглохнете вы!_  
  
Интересно, существуют какие-то реестры "Истинных Имен", если они даются еще до рождения? А если да - можно изменить Имя - судьбу же можно?..   
Некогда думать.  
  
\- Акира, ограничь Жертву! - командует желтоволосый, и Боец выбрасывает вперед руку:  
\- _Заледеней!_  
\- _Отвергаю!_ \- моментально откликаешься ты, и летящая на нас стена не то льда, не то замороженного воздуха осыпается сверкающими кристаллами. - _Холод всегда отступает перед теплом. Познайте солнца жар, согрейтесь под лучами!_  
Кодаю вскрикивает, закрывая лицо руками, а Акира восклицает:  
\- _Защита!_   
Опаляющее сияние медленно гаснет, и он продолжает:  
\- _Разрыв всех уз, всех связок, сухожилий -_   
_пади без сил! Тебе не устоять!_  
\- _Защита,_ \- говоришь ты спокойно. - _Отражение. Услышьте,_   
_как мир поет - и с тем лишитесь слуха!_  
Такую атаку я вижу впервые - мы ограждены от действия собственных заклинаний, и меня не оглушает, но какофония ужасающая. Свист ветра, пение птиц, ночные рулады жаб, стук дождя - все вместе. Кодаю падает на колени, пытаясь оттянуть с горла широкий сверкающий ошейник.  
\- _Защита! Защита!.._ \- кричит Акира, дрожа от напряжения.   
Таким спокойным я тебя видел разве что в первый раз. Тогда ты еще не проигрывал, не боялся подвести - Ай с Мидори были почти моими ровесниками. А это, наверное, уже выпускники. Только не убивай их… Я не хочу вспоминать, как ты сказал - "Сэймэй велел бы добить".  
\- Ну, и чего ты на поверку стоишь, Акира? - хрипит Кодаю, - сколько можно тратить на тебя время и силы! Всегда приходится вмешиваться…   
Я вслушиваюсь, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. А потом он, не поднимаясь, поворачивает голову к тебе:   
\- Ты ненавидишь бабочек, сэнсей рассказал! Ненавидишь, потому что видишь в них себя? Верно - они бесполезны и беспомощны! Лучше был бы осой, у нее, по крайней мере, есть жало!  
\- Полагаешь, мне не под силу тебя ужалить? - ты усмехаешься краем губ, а я вдруг понимаю, к чему все это.  
\- Не слушай его, Соби! - приказываю я твердо. - Он пытается тебя отвлечь!  
Ты оборачиваешься, чтобы ответить, и в ту же секунду Безмолвный атакует:  
\- _Как бабочку съедает стрекоза,_   
_так тело с разумом да поглотят оковы!_  
  
О, черт…   
  
Ты успеваешь закрыть меня, и сияющие кандалы смыкаются. Шеи, запястья, щиколотки. Кажется, в таком положении мы однажды были. Дышать трудно - хочется глотать воздух ртом, а он и через нос едва проходит. Черные пятна перед глазами.  
\- Рицка… - шепчешь ты, удерживая меня на ногах.  
\- Соби, - отвечаю, чтобы показать, что живой. - Слушай…  
Ты сжимаешь пальцы на моем плече в знак внимания: говорить тяжко, лучше беречь силы. Безмолвные приближаются, и я тороплюсь:  
\- Боец - левша. Бей по левой руке. Его не поддерживает Жертва, ему не устоять… Действуй же!  
\- Слушаюсь, - выдыхаешь ты. И когда противники оказываются в трех шагах, раздельно произносишь:  
\- _Когда не веришь, что прикроют спину,_   
_сложнее концентрацию держать._   
_Пускай крапивный зуд охватит тело,_   
_в ожоги превращая волдыри!_   
  
Я понимаю, что сработало, раньше, чем слышу вой боли, который испускает Акира. Оковы исчезают. Не знаю, что ты сделал - но он валится, прижимая к себе как раз левое запястье. Кодаю в бешенстве смотрит на нас, а потом пинает своего Бойца:  
\- Вставай и сражайся! Вставай, кому говорят!  
  
Ты не вздрагиваешь, не меняешься в лице, но… Тебе неприятна эта сцена. Я забираюсь под полу твоего пальто, кладу ладонь туда, где бьется сердце:  
\- Соби.  
Ты опускаешь руку мне на затылок, точно как я вчера тебе:  
\- Все хорошо, Рицка. Ты молодец.   
Я прячу лицо у тебя подмышкой.  
\- Будем продолжать? - вежливо осведомляешься ты у Безмолвных. В ответ раздается поток оскорблений, которые мне уже надоело слушать. В основном о том, как ты посмел сменить Жертву. Битву они продолжать отказываются. Я высовываю голову из-под твоей руки:  
\- Соби, идём. Они с общим Именем ничего не могут против нас с разными. Я домой хочу.  
\- А с ними что делать?   
Спросил… Я облегченно вздыхаю и честно сознаюсь:  
\- Не знаю. Они не будут нас преследовать?  
Кодаю дарит меня ненавидящим взглядом:  
\- Нужны вы! Счастлив буду больше никогда не свидеться! Как тебе удалось, коротышка?  
Ты делаешь шаг вперед, я вцепляюсь в твой пиджак:  
\- Не надо, Соби. - И добавляю, обращаясь к Кодаю: - Может, мне удалось, потому что ты своего Бойца за человека не держишь?  
\- Спроси Соби о Возлюбленном!..  
\- Мне неинтересно! - обрываю я, чувствуя, как дрожат губы. - Я не Возлюбленный, если ты забыл. Соби, - глаза неудержимо закрываются, - я правда хочу домой.  
Ты киваешь и спрашиваешь:  
\- Можно, я возьму тебя на руки?  
Я качаю головой, пытаюсь насмешливо, выходит не особо:  
\- Ты безнадежен. Зачем? - и поднимаю руки, чтобы обнять тебя за шею.  
Ты подхватываешь меня, устраиваешь удобнее:  
\- Так получится быстрее.  
\- Научишь, - не то прошу, не то требую шепотом. - Мне надо это уметь…  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Угу.  
Мы не оглядываемся на место сражения. Кодаю, видимо, понял, что Акиру и впрямь сильно покорежило, он занялся ожогами на его коже, и тоже не смотрит нам вслед.  
\- Держись крепче, Рицка, - говоришь ты, - не отпускай меня.  
\- Не отпущу, - обещаю я. И мы исчезаем.  
  
*  
\- Прости, - первое, что ты произносишь, когда ставишь меня на пол в центре комнаты. Перемещение заняло от силы пару секунд, я даже не понял, что и как произошло. Ты помогаешь мне добраться до кровати - ноги отказываются служить - садишься рядом, перебирая мои волосы.  
\- За что? - интересуюсь я, не открывая глаз. Темно, тепло и тихо. Наконец-то.  
\- Ты снова пострадал, - ты вздыхаешь. Я смотрю из-под ресниц:   
\- Это неверный повод для вины, Соби. Если ты имеешь в виду оковы, то они ерунда.  
\- Почему? - ты бережно проводишь подушечками пальцев по моей шее, - тебе было больно, я не смог поставить достаточно надежный щит. Это мой промах.  
\- Твой промах - то, что ты меня как всегда не позвал, - устало возражаю я. - Что до сих пор или боишься за меня, или не веришь, что от меня есть польза. Вот за это мне бы стоило обидеться. Ясно?   
\- Да, господин, - мягко говоришь ты и после паузы соглашаешься: - Ты прав, Рицка.   
\- Да неужто, - я снова закрываю глаза. - Укрой меня чем-нибудь и иди сюда. - Ты медлишь, и я добавляю: - Пожалуйста.  
Не знаю, где приказ, где просьба, но, похоже, начинаю понимать на практике, почему Жертва и Боец всегда держатся вместе. Ты приносишь плед и без возражений устраиваешься рядом, оперевшись на локоть и глядя куда-то в пространство.  
  
Нам нелегко даются победы, но ведь даются. Я заметил сегодня: ты практически неуязвим для заклинаний, а слова тебя достают. Слабое место, которое ты тщательно скрываешь - воспоминания?   
  
\- Кодаю сказал, что ты ненавидишь бабочек, - я складываю руки за головой и отгоняю невеселые мысли. - Но у тебя в ушах…  
\- Здесь немного другое, - ты дотрагиваешься до серьги. - Уши проколол мне ты, Рицка. Это знак нашей связи, он мне приятен. Меня всегда восхищали эти существа - и раздражала их беззащитность на листе ватмана. Легко ловить, легко накалывать на иголки. В кабинете моего учителя их десятки.   
Последнюю фразу ты произносишь совсем тихо. Я не шевелюсь, даже моргать не решаюсь - вдруг скажешь что-нибудь о себе.  
\- Рицка.  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты испугался вопроса, где твое место? Перед собранием?  
\- Именно так всегда спрашивал Сэймэй, - говорю я без выражения. - Это была наша шутка - он с первого раза запомнил, где я сидел, и каждый раз делал вид, что забыл. А потом его нашли… на этом самом месте.   
  
Мертвым. Обугленным до костей.   
  
Ты осторожно дотрагиваешься до моего локтя, не движение, только намек, чтобы я повернулся. Я придвигаюсь тебе под бок.   
Ты медленно опускаешь голову на подушку, натягиваешь на нас обоих плед, и я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляются твои плечи.  
  
*  
\- Хочешь, я тебя покормлю? - предлагаешь ты часа полтора спустя, когда я просыпаюсь. Сам, наверное, только подремал, но голос у тебя уже бодрее. - Будешь ужинать?  
\- Если только вместе с тобой, - я пытаюсь сесть. Голова противно кружится.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Рицка? - с тревогой спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Нормально, - я решительно спускаю ноги с кровати. - Не делай из меня мученика, я просто голодный.  
Ты смотришь долгим взглядом, а потом уходишь на кухню. Я тебя побью когда-нибудь за твою благодарность.   



	8. Chapter 8

На этот раз сэнсей вообще не звонит - или точно не тогда, когда ты дома. Я не проверяю твой список звонков, хотя ты, возвращаясь из университета, всегда кладешь мобильник на видное место. Может, чтобы я сам смотрел? Но я не могу.   
То, что этот Ритцу тебя больше не допрашивает, меня тревожит. Мне так хотелось думать, что от нас отстали - а на самом деле появились Неверящие и Безмолвные. Кажется, в нас вцепились мертвой хваткой, и если тебя больше не дергают "явиться с докладом", то… Что это означает? С последней стычки прошло уже недели три, начался декабрь, и пока все тихо, но мало ли. Если все это из-за меня, из-за того, что я брат Сэймэя - а зачем я им еще? - то тебе жутко не везет, сначала с одним Аояги, потом с другим.   
  
Я не выдержал и однажды тебе это сказал, когда ты готовил какой-то европейский пирог. Я долго наблюдал, как ты сосредоточенно возишься с тестом, как отдуваешь с лица длинную челку - волосы ты забрал в хвост, слишком короткие для резинки пряди заправил за уши, а челка упрямо падала на глаза. Я смотрел-смотрел на тебя, а потом неожиданно для самого себя проговорил:  
\- Соби, наверное, ты был совсем не рад, когда узнал, что после… Сэймэя тебе придется служить еще и мне.  
Ты удивленно поднял голову - последние полчаса на кухне царило молчание. Я просматривал компьютерный самоучитель, ты занимался готовкой.  
\- Откуда такая мысль, Рицка? - ты машинально провел пальцами по лбу, убирая волосы, и на коже остался белый мучной след.  
\- Просто, - я пожал плечами. - Он приказал тебе прийти ко мне, сражаться за меня, ничего не объяснять - а это означало, что помогать тебе я не смогу…   
\- Рицка, приказ Сэймэя не подлежал обсуждению, - ты снова занялся упрятыванием фруктов в тесто, - мое желание или нежелание на него не распространялось. Почему это вдруг обеспокоило тебя?   
\- Потому что из-за меня у тебя проблемы, - я уставился в учебник.  
\- Это не так.   
\- Ну да, и кого чуть не убили несколько раз, пока я понял, что тебя надо пытать, чтобы выяснить происходящее! - я стукнул кулаком по колену, а ты неожиданно рассмеялся:  
\- Не надо меня пытать, Рицка. Тебе достаточно спросить, и я расскажу все, что могу.   
\- Да, но все равно этого всего мало! - я встал, прошелся по кухне туда-сюда. - Тебе и сэнсей говорил, что ты стоишь больше, чем неопытный ребенок… То есть я!  
\- Мне безразлично мнение сэнсея по этому поводу, - ты протянул ко мне белую от муки руку, потом снова улыбнулся. - И мнение кого-то еще тоже. Не волнуйся.  
\- Соби… - я почувствовал, что теряю наступательный тон, - я на него очень похож?  
Я клялся, что никогда не задам такого дурацкого вопроса. Мне хотелось себе язык откусить. Ты помолчал - закончил с пирогом, вымыл руки, убавил газ в духовке, поставил туда противень. Потом распрямился и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Я только выдохнуть смог под твоим взглядом: жестким, и в то же время…   
Я покраснел и поспешно отвернулся. Ты осторожно потянул меня за хвост:  
\- Рицка.  
\- Что? - я вырвался и отступил к выходу с кухни.  
\- Я рад, что пришел к тебе, - проговорил ты негромко, - разве у тебя есть причины сомневаться?  
\- Нет, но…   
Но тебе должно быть со мной трудно! Ты взрослый, ты много знаешь и умеешь, а я…  
\- Вы не похожи, - повторил ты и опустил голову, стягивая с волос резинку, так что они упали на лицо. Потом уселся на пол, рядом с моей открытой книгой. - Ты хотел меня о чем-то спросить?   
Я вздохнул, подергал ушами и подошел, остановился за твоим плечом, так, чтобы не касаться.  
\- У меня много вопросов, Соби. Но тебе нельзя рассказывать, а я обещал не спрашивать.   
\- Ничего, - ты обхватил меня за талию, повернул так, чтобы я оказался перед тобой. Я автоматически стер с твоего лба не до конца осыпавшуюся муку - ты моргнул, глядя на меня, и потянул вниз, чтобы я тоже сел.   
\- Нет, - возмутился я, сопротивляясь, но ты только улыбнулся:  
\- Разве тебе неприятно?  
Пришлось сесть. Ты обнял меня:  
\- Я отвечу на любые твои вопросы, Рицка, кроме тех, которые связаны с…  
\- Семью Лунами, - закончил я. - Ты слышал о системе косвенных доказательств?  
\- Что? - ты выглядел таким удивленным, что я только головой мотнул:  
\- Это когда выводы делаются на основе не того, что сказано, а того, о чем не сказано.  
\- Я знаю суть этой системы, - отозвался ты, - но не думал, что ты знаком с ней.  
\- Слышал краем уха, - признался я честно. - Но то, как ты сказал "раскладывать по полочкам", вполне в нее вписывается. Правильно?   
Ты тихо фыркнул:   
\- Умница, Рицка.  
Почему меня одновременно раздражает и успокаивает, когда ты меня так называешь?  
\- Значит, если я догадаюсь, а ты ничего не расскажешь, ты не нарушишь приказ, - я нахмурился. - Так?  
Ты погладил меня по плечу:  
\- Возможно.  
\- Мог бы хоть раз ответить по-человечески, - пробормотал я, высвобождаясь и вставая. - Кстати… Пока эта штука делается, - я показал подбородком на сидевший в духовке пирог, - не объяснишь кое-что?  
\- Да? - ты поднял глаза, будто прогнав какую-то мысль.  
\- Пойдем в комнату, - я повернулся и вышел из кухни.  
  
Мы устроились на кровати. Это теперь самое странное для меня место в доме. Я регулярно краснею, когда вспоминаю, что ты иногда со мной на ней делаешь, и все равно люблю тут сидеть. А когда мы сидим здесь вместе, тебе всегда труднее сбежать. Правда, мне тоже… В общем, на кровати легко только спать. Но я все равно сел в изголовье и похлопал ладонью по покрывалу. Ты опустился напротив - прямой, напряженный. Я раньше не умел улавливать твое напряжение, а теперь само получается, что замечаю. Но это был важный вопрос, я должен был его задать.  
\- Соби, ты обещал, что объяснишь, как появляться там, где надо. То есть… как ты оказался тогда в школьной лаборатории, или потом в парке, или на улице меня встретил… Или…   
\- Я понял, - прервал ты. - Это называется телепортацией.  
\- Тебе можно или нельзя о ней рассказывать? - уточнил я первым делом. Ты задумчиво повел плечами:  
\- Прямого запрета не существует, однако…   
\- Если нельзя… - начал было я, но ты шевельнул рукой, и я умолк.  
\- Однако даже если бы существовал, я ответил бы тебе.   
Я уставился на тебя, совершенно ошарашенный:  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты моя Жертва, Рицка, - сказал ты тихо. - И раз так, ты имеешь право знать.  
\- А если тебе снова станет плохо? - испуганно возразил я. Ты слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Мне практически не бывает плохо в твоем присутствии. Когда я знаю, что ты рядом, Рицка… Этого хватает.  
\- Честно? - выдавил я почти шепотом, и ты кивнул:  
\- Да. Разве ты не замечал?  
\- Ч-чего? - я недоуменно поглядел на тебя. - Раньше же… даже если я был с тобой…  
\- Раньше ты не знал, как реагировать, - возразил ты ровно, - теперь все иначе.  
Ага, а кто мне не говорил! Я мысленно поставил галочку в списке дел: позвонить Йоджи. Мне хочется у него выяснить… Это ведь Нули нам помогли, может, и сейчас кое-что прояснят.   
Ну почему Сэймэй запретил объяснения! Зная, что тебе будет ужасно тяжело без него, со мной, ничего не умеющим… Боялся, что я?..  
Я оборвал себя - мысль была просто подлой.   
\- Рицка? - окликнул ты, и я заметил, что стискиваю ладонями виски. - Рицка!  
\- Ничего, - я заставил себя сесть спокойно. - Все нормально. Правда. Так ты… можешь говорить?  
\- Спрашивай, - ты подтянул колено к груди, обхватил его руками. Я с сомнением покосился на твою позу и начал издалека:  
\- Если ты умеешь попадать туда, куда нужно, зачем пользоваться транспортом? Можно никуда не опаздывать…  
Ты качнул головой, тыльной стороной ладони убрал назад волосы:  
\- Нет. Телепортация запрещена к повседневному использованию. Она допустима только в случаях, если Бойца зовет Жертва, ни в каких иных. Находить друг друга в пространстве можно лишь при крепкой, опробованной связи, когда доверяешь импульсу зова. Это позволяет оказаться сразу на месте и начать поединок.   
\- Но… - я даже не сразу вник, что меня беспокоит, - но ты же встретил меня тогда на улице! А там никакого боя не было! Значит, тебе нельзя было этого делать?  
Ты отвернулся, я почти перестал видеть твое лицо.  
\- Соби, - я попытался поймать твой взгляд, - нельзя было, да?  
Ты поднял голову - так устало, что я нахмурился, не зная, что сделать, накричать на тебя или… А что "или"? Ты же упрямый - даже если я запрещу тебе на будущее, этот мой приказ ты обойдешь. Моя безопасность тебе дороже собственной.   
\- Я волновался, Рицка, - сказал ты, будто не понимая моей недогадливости. - И ты позвал меня.  
\- Да ты меня вынудил! - возмутился я, вспомнив, как ты спрашивал, можно ли меня встретить.   
\- Но позвал же, не так ли? - сказал ты с искренним удовольствием.  
Никак не привыкну, когда ты вдруг смеешься, или фыркаешь, или начинаешь меня дразнить. Раньше ты только улыбался и почти никогда не смеялся. Теперь, если твоя невозмутимость отступает, я не знаю, как реагировать.   
\- И что? - спросил я, разглядывая узор на покрывале. - Что тебе за это будет?   
\- Будет? - ты поднял бровь. - Где?  
\- Ну… не знаю… в Семи Лунах или в этой школе…  
\- Рицка, - сказал ты тоном, каким обращаются к непонятливому ученику. Только ты говорил еще и ласково. - Я не собираюсь возвращаться. В противном случае мне следовало сделать это после того, как я остался без Жертвы. Хотя чаще всего в разделяющейся паре погибают оба, случается, что кто-то остается в живых. Редко, но это происходит. Тогда подбирают нового напарника.  
Ты не вернулся… Я кивнул в знак того, что слышу:  
\- А почему так бывает, что кто-то выживает?  
Ты не ответил, и я поднял голову. Ты закусил губу, и сведенные на переносице брови у тебя вздрагивали. Черт, я и забыл, что спрашивать можно не обо всем, что в голову приходит! Тут же передвинулся на кровати, погладил тебя по руке:  
\- Всё-всё, не надо!  
Ты посмотрел так, что мне еще хуже стало. Боль и облегчение - и сейчас, я знал, еще вина добавится. Я торопливо обнял тебя, зажмурился. Глаза были сухие и горячие.   
\- Если Жертва зовет Бойца, он слышит ее оклик, - глухо проговорил ты, не отстраняясь. Решил, наверное, закончить то, что можно мне рассказать. - Если же Боец зовет Жертву, она, как правило, слышит запуск его системы… Как ты моей в последний раз.  
До меня не доходило минуты две. А потом я отодвинулся, заглянул тебе в глаза:  
\- Так ты… позвал меня?!  
Я идиот. И-ди-от.   
У тебя дрогнул угол рта - будто ты сам над собой усмехнулся:  
\- Так получилось.   
\- В смысле? - я вгляделся в тебя, но ты предпочел снова опустить голову. - Как "так получилось"?  
\- Вначале ты не мог слышать, если бы даже я звал, - объяснил ты с явным усилием. - Нашей связи хватало, чтобы защищаться и обороняться. Я рассчитывал сохранить такое положение вещей, пока ты не будешь готов хоть немного больше, чем когда мы встретились - ты даже не знал о Бойцах и Жертвах. Но… когда я полюбил тебя, Рицка… - я вздрогнул, и ты успокаивающе провел руками по моей спине, - мне стало тяжелее обходиться без твоей поддержки.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал я, чувствуя, что ладони сделались влажными.  
\- А потом ты нашел меня - хотя я не объяснил, где нахожусь. Как тебе удалось?  
Вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Как я тогда тебя нашел? Не знаю… Будто по компасу. Или радару.   
\- Это под силу только тем, кто в самом деле составляет пару, - тихо сказал ты. - После этого сражаться одному стало практически невозможно.  
\- А ты как всегда попробовал, - хмыкнул я. Ты пожал плечами, подтверждая мои слова:  
\- Прости.  
Я лишь вздохнул:  
\- Ладно. Я понял, что система запускается при каком-то правильном ритме дыхания… Это делает Боец? - Ты кивнул. - И Боец может оказаться там, где находится Жертва… А Жертва? Жертва может оказаться там, где Боец? Если ты меня позвал - наверное, может! Соби?  
\- Да, - ты отпустил меня, я поспешно переполз обратно на свое место на кровати. - Но для этого нужно долго тренироваться, чтобы не оказаться неизвестно где. Разве мало того, что я могу всегда успеть к тебе, Рицка? Может быть…  
\- А я в случае чего опять бегай по городу и ищи тебя! - ехидно заметил я. - Причем без надежды на успех - потому что при загрузке системы, как я понял, мы пропадаем для окружающих!  
\- Гм, - ты подергал себя за прядь волос.  
\- Я прав, - развел я руками, наблюдая за этим действием. - Ну и? Ты обещал меня научить!  
Ты улыбнулся - не мне, а чему-то невидимому, и встал с кровати:  
\- Хорошо. Только проверю, как там пирог.  
  
*  
Невероятно, но ты в самом деле меня учишь. В тот день мы начали, а назавтра, когда я закончил уроки, а ты очередной рисунок, продолжили.   
Ты не рассказываешь о Семи Лунах, о том, чем они занимаются, зачем нужна школа и все эти навыки. Я загнал любопытство как можно глубже и ни о чем таком не спрашиваю. Зато ты объясняешь, как правильно слушать, чтобы услышать твое дыхание, даже когда ты в университете, а я в школе. Как окликнуть тебя, просто чтобы ты перезвонил - или позвать, когда срочно нужен. Оказывается, тогда в парке я действовал интуитивно, но правильно. Представлял тебя и звал, веря, что не можешь не услышать.   
И еще ты обучаешь меня телепортации. Услышать тебя - потом запуск системы - потом увидеть тебя внутренним взглядом, настроиться и почувствовать, что сейчас окажусь там, где ты. Бесполезно представлять окружающую действительность - внутри "системы" географии нет. Есть только тот, с кем составляешь пару, и те, кто его атакует.   
А вот вместе, оказывается, можно перенестись почти куда угодно, как мы после боя - сразу домой. Это, конечно, в случае бегства не спасет от преследования и очень порицается как способ передвижения, я не понял, почему, а ты не сказал, но в принципе возможно.  
Если бы Семь Лун нам не угрожали, наверное, меня бы не интересовало, кто изобрел такие фантастические возможности и для чего. Меня и сейчас это волнует только потому, что Семь Лун убили Сэймэя и хотят получить нас - тебя Ритцу, а меня… не знаю кто. Он, и Нагиса, наверное, тоже. Но я не хочу туда. И ты тоже не хочешь.  
  
Мы по-прежнему спим в одной постели. К счастью, моим друзьям ни разу не пришло в голову задать вопрос на эту тему, а Кио его больше не поднимал. Потому что я бы не смог ответить. Хорошо, что когда он пошутил в первый раз, между нами еще было… дыхание, расстояние, два одеяла. Теперь так больше не получается.   
Меня чуть не до слез мучило, что мы соприкасаемся руками, но я ничего не решался поменять, пока ты не вытянул, в чем дело. Я признался, отвернувшись к стене, срываясь на крик - а ты растерянно помолчал и спросил, почему меня это напрягает. Ты мне неприятен?   
От такой странной логики я обернулся:  
\- Ты соображаешь, что говоришь! Если бы ты был неприятен, как ты думаешь, я спал бы тут?  
\- Мы можем поставить вторую кровать, - продолжил ты ровно. Я замычал от такого предложения и уткнулся лицом в подушку:  
\- И что это даст? Я привык, что ты рядом!  
Ты вздохнул, потом осторожно, чтобы не задеть меня, вытянулся на спине:  
\- Тогда чего же ты хочешь, Рицка?  
\- Я не могу спать без тебя! - все, после этого от меня можно было костерок разводить, так жарко загорелись уши. Я даже представил твою полуулыбку.  
\- Значит, тебе нравится, - сделал ты гениальный вывод. Я промолчал, только сопел, внимательно прислушиваясь. Ты встал, вытянул из-под меня скомканное одеяло, судя по движению воздуха, сложил его и куда-то унес. И свое тоже.   
Что ты делаешь, хотел я спросить, но не смог. Мне было стыдно даже кашлянуть. А потом ты растряхнул что-то и накинул на меня - и, похоже, на всю кровать.  
\- Надеюсь, это решит проблему? - спросил ты выжидательно. Пришлось посмотреть. Я перевернулся, чтобы оказаться к тебе спиной - и обнаружил, что ты укрыл нас обоих огромным двуспальным одеялом. Осталось только застонать, слов не нашлось. Ничего себе решение…  
\- Иди сюда, Рицка, - попросил ты тихо. - Пора спать.  
Я помедлил, а потом придумал выход: залез под одеяло с головой, ощупью нашел тебя, устроился, не высовываясь наружу, чтобы ты не видел моего лица.  
\- Чем ты будешь дышать? - полюбопытствовал ты, пытаясь откинуть край одеяла.  
\- Найду, - я собрался сползти еще глубже, и ты оставил попытки. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - откликнулся ты, нашаривая меня рукой и обнимая. - Ты мог сказать раньше, Рицка.  
Взял бы и сам догадался, ответил я про себя - и уснул.  
  
*  
Через неделю у меня день рождения - сегодня уже восемнадцатое декабря. Я уточняю у Юйко и Яёи, что они обязательно придут, а потом иду проведать маму. Может быть, она захочет, чтобы я пришел к ней двадцать пятого?  
Подхожу к дому, нашариваю в кармане ключи и смотрю на балкон своей комнаты. Второй этаж - интересно, как ты сюда забирался? Я не понимаю - никаких выступов на стене нет. Не взлетал же!  
Я осторожно открываю дверь. Похоже, мамы нет - еще не пришла с работы, а у меня сегодня было только четыре урока. Я позвонил тебе, сказал, что схожу сюда. Ты помолчал и предложил меня встретить, но я отказался. В конце концов, я ведь больше не живу тут, а видя маму раз-другой в неделю, боюсь ее гнева уже меньше.   
Я разуваюсь, поднимаюсь по лестнице на кухню, смотрю на идеальный порядок, на пустой стол. Нет ни пучков зелени, ни дайкона, который мама любит. Как будто она перестала готовить или в доме кончились все запасы. Заглядываю в холодильник - полки ломятся от еды. Овощное рагу, кастрюлька с супом, фрукты, овощи, сковородка с жареными каштанами… Если бы я помнил, что любит мамин Рицка, можно было бы пообедать. Каштаны он, кажется, любит.  
Но я не могу себя заставить разогреть их. Долго стою около дверцы, потом закрываю холодильник и иду к своей комнате. Я поем дома. Здесь… я не чувствую аппетита.  
  
Моя комната тоже прибранная и какая-то безликая. Я почти не бываю здесь, потому что обычно не прохожу дальше кухни. Над компьютерным столом по-прежнему висят наши фотографии, на тумбочке около кровати тикает будильник. Я не напечатал за эти полтора месяца ни одного снимка. Ты был прав, Соби - происходящее можно удерживать в памяти и без них. Теперь я почти не боюсь забыть.   
Здесь все по-прежнему, словно я никуда не уходил. Если не заглядывать в шкаф, в котором нет вещей, и не помнить, что в системнике нет винчестера…   
Внизу хлопает входная дверь, и я автоматически подбираюсь: кошачьи уши встают, хвост прижимается к ноге. Раньше мне удавалось лучше скрывать свои опасения.   
\- Рицка? - доносится снизу мамин голос. Я выхожу из комнаты: лучше откликнуться сразу же.  
\- Да, мама!  
\- Рицка, - она поднимается по лестнице с сумками в руках. Наверное, заходила по дороге в магазины. - Замечательно, что пришел, сейчас будем обедать!  
Я заставляю себя улыбнуться:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Мой руки и иди на кухню, - распоряжается она, разбирая пакеты с продуктами. - Как дела в школе?  
Я послушно мою руки и устраиваюсь на торце стола - место, которое я облюбовал, когда "знакомился" со своей семьей после больницы. Отсюда удобнее всего спасаться в комнату.   
\- Нормально, мама.  
Я рассказываю, как мы недавно всем классом ездили в зоопарк, как второй раз были в зимнем Диснейленде, о том, как Шинономе-сан организовала всех готовить новогоднее выступление, и теперь каждую среду и пятницу проходят репетиции. Обычно я сижу на них, и вполуха слушаю, вполглаза делаю уроки. Мне так нравится.   
Постепенно я увлекаюсь. Мама ставит передо мной тарелку, кладет рядом мои любимые красные палочки, а потом устраивается с чашкой чая.  
\- Ты же участвуешь в представлении, Рицка? - спрашивает она несомневающимся голосом.   
Я вылавливаю из тямпуру кусочки свинины и тофу:  
\- Нет, я буду смотреть, как Юйко изображает какую-то сказочную принцессу. Я больше люблю наблюдать, мам.  
Она медленно отставляет чашку. Мне нравится, когда она готовит что-нибудь из окинавской кухни, и я пропускаю этот момент.  
\- Но Рицка, - мама меняется в лице, - разве ты не любишь общаться с друзьями?  
Ой-ой-ой.   
\- Конечно, - я как можно скорее отодвигаюсь от стола, - я всегда гуляю с Соби, Юйко и Яёи, и еще у меня есть несколько новых знакомых…  
\- Ты не Рицка! - взвизгивает она, вскакивая, и запускает мне в голову чашкой. Я уворачиваюсь, и чашка разлетается о стену. Все еще горячий чай выплескивается рядом с моим лицом, осколки сыплются под ноги. - Не Рицка!   
\- Мама… - меня сковывает непреодолимый страх, от которого я, наверное, никогда не отвыкну.  
\- Ты не мой сын! - кричит она, стукнув по столу ладонями и загораживая мне возможность отступления. Я привычно накрываю руками голову, ничего не говорю, не прошу ее перестать - я давно понял, что в такие моменты она не слышит. Лучше даже не звать ее "мама", мне однажды так за это досталось… Остается только ждать, чтобы подвернулась возможность убежать. Одна из щек мокрая, от чая, наверное - я сжимаюсь у стены, вытираю рукавом лицо. И когда мама отводит взгляд, кидаюсь по коридору, не оборачиваясь. Дрожащими руками задвигаю шпингалет на двери комнаты - мне его когда-то Сэймэй ставил на такие вот случаи. Мама ударяется плечом о запертую дверь и начинает с криком бить в нее кулаками. Я сползаю на пол. По телу волнами пробегает дрожь, щека все еще горит. Провожу по ней и вижу на пальцах кровь. Опять скула рассечена. Если бы каждая ссадина оставляла на мне след, я бы, наверное, весь был исполосованный. А пластыря тут нет.  
\- Открой! - доносится до меня через дверь мамин крик. - Открой, слышишь!  
  
Выйти я, похоже, не смогу, разве что как ты, через балкон. Но куртка и ботинки остались в прихожей, и мобильник, кстати, тоже там - в кармане куртки. Этот вариант отпадает. Ждать, пока мама успокоится? Можно прождать не один день, я прекрасно это знаю, а заняться здесь нечем - все, чем можно себя развлечь, я перевез к тебе. Ладно, что откладывать неизбежное?   
Я закрываю глаза, отрешаюсь от маминого голоса, от пульсирующей боли, от холодной стены за спиной, и представляю твое лицо - внимательные глаза, серьезно сжатые губы.   
"Соби?"  
"Рицка, - откликаешься ты мгновенно; я слышу тебя так четко, словно ты здесь, и мне делается теплее. - Что?"  
Как много ты вкладываешь в одно слово…  
"Приедешь?" - прошу я, пересиливая стыд. Хорошо, что хоть не надо делать этого вслух.  
"Разумеется".   
Я прекращаю разговор. Мне пока очень тяжело это дается, даже совсем короткий диалог забирает уйму сил. Теперь надо подождать. Ты, конечно, понял, где я и что со мной, значит, через час или около того постучишь в стекло на балконной двери, а потом…   
\- Рицка.  
Глаза распахиваются раньше, чем я осознаю, что это уже наяву. Ты сидишь передо мной на корточках, во взгляде гнев и сочувствие.   
\- В следующий раз я буду ждать во дворе, - говоришь ты решительно, - и даже если ты прикажешь уйти, все равно буду поблизости.  
Мне нечего возразить - я только прикрываю глубокую царапину волосами и пытаюсь перехватить властный тон:  
\- Я вполне мог дождаться, чтобы ты приехал на автобусе! Зачем было снова использовать перемещение?  
\- Мне не понравился твой голос, - ты не поддаешься на мое сверкание глазами. Наверное, оно сейчас плохо выходит. - Я боялся, что могло произойти что-то худшее. Хорошо, что ты успел добежать и запереться!  
Я тяжело вздыхаю. Телепортация в обычной жизни запрещена, ты сам сказал…   
Принимаю твою руку и встаю с пола. От пережитого шока до сих пор стучат зубы - мама не бросалась на меня последние раз пять, что я приходил, я всегда был осторожен, а сегодня… сам виноват.  
\- Давай домой, - говорю я вместо ответа. Ты чуть-чуть улыбаешься. - Что?  
\- Просто рад, что ты не сердишься, - отвечаешь ты и улыбаешься уже заметнее. Я быстро отворачиваюсь:  
\- Мне больше делать нечего?  
\- Где твоя верхняя одежда? - интересуешься ты невинно, словно не слыша.  
\- На вешалке, - я смотрю на дверь комнаты и приказываю себе открыть ее. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты видел мой страх… Даже если сам тебя вызвал.  
  
Мы идем вниз по лестнице, и передо мной мелькает картинка дежа вю - как мы спускались, и ты нес на плече сумку с моими вещами. Похоже, я погорячился, решив, что больше мы тут вместе не появимся.   
Мама встречает нас на кухне: наверное, услышала разговор или шаги, и ее лицо не обещает ничего хорошего. Ты опережаешь ее - поднимаешь руку и произносишь негромко, но совершенно непререкаемо:   
\- Спите.   
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а потом мама оседает на табурет, и глаза у нее закрываются. Ты подхватываешь ее на руки:  
\- Куда ее отнести, Рицка?   
Я изумленно смотрю на вас обоих и делаю жест в направлении маминой комнаты:   
\- Вон туда.   
Ты вносишь маму в спальню, устраиваешь на кровати и оглядываешься:  
\- Что еще сделать?  
Я бездумно прижимаю ладонь к саднящей скуле:  
\- Ничего… только… когда она проснется…   
\- Она будет помнить, что ты приходил, что вы замечательно посидели, и она осталась довольна. Так подойдет?  
\- Д-да, - я киваю.   
Ты меня иногда пугаешь. По-настоящему.  
\- Хорошо, - ты склоняешься над мамой и проводишь рукой над ее лбом.  
\- Можем отправляться домой?  
Я молча выхожу из комнаты, и только застегивая кнопку на капюшоне, открываю рот:  
\- На автобусе.  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
*   
Когда ты закрываешь за нами входную дверь, я вздыхаю и провожу руками по голове, отводя назад и волосы, и опустившиеся кошачьи уши. Если прибавить к произошедшему у мамы тройку по обществоведению и ощущение слежки по дороге домой… День выдался бурный. Я не спрашивал, не чувствуешь ли ты взгляда в спину, потому что у меня, наверное, просто паранойя. Но все равно неприятно.  
\- Разувайся, - говоришь ты, стоя рядом и глядя в сторону. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты при этом замечаешь все не хуже, чем если бы смотрел в упор. И видишь, конечно, что я умаялся.  
\- Сейчас, - я выступаю из ботинок, вставая носками на пятки: нагнуться нет сил. Потом иду в комнату и сажусь на кровать. Вот бы ты сейчас отвлекся на что-нибудь, а я сделал бы вид, что все в порядке и я вовсе не чувствую себя разбитым.   
Дождешься от тебя, как же. Ты не комментируешь случившееся, и если я тебе прикажу, наверное, не будешь ничего делать… вот только у меня нет ни сил, ни желания приказывать. Я смотрю, как ты достаешь из аптечки на холодильнике антисептик, марлю и пластыри, потом садишься рядом. Ты изучаешь царапину, проводишь пальцами по моей щеке. В двух местах. Что - не одна? Я не шевелюсь. Ты и не таким меня видел, хотя досадно, конечно.  
\- Я залечу, - не то спрашиваешь, не то сообщаешь ты.  
\- Да, - я закрыв глаза терплю, пока ты обрабатываешь и заклеиваешь ранки. У тебя четкие экономные движения, через несколько секунд кожу перестает печь и, кажется, раздумывает болеть голова.  
\- Спасибо, - говорю я тихо.   
Вместо ответа ты гладишь меня по плечу:  
\- Как ты?  
\- Нормально, - я открываю глаза и встречаюсь с тобой взглядом. - Все нормально.   
Ты еще какое-то время смотришь на меня, потом киваешь:  
\- Ладно. Голодный?  
\- Нет, - я заставляю себя не отводить глаз, - мама меня покормила.  
Твои ресницы вздрагивают - именно так, как я ждал. Упрекнешь ее?   
Ты делаешь отрицательный жест:  
\- Я не имею права решать за тебя, Рицка, или вмешиваться в твои отношения с другими людьми, особенно с мамой. Не переживай об этом.  
\- Откуда ты всегда знаешь? - вырывается у меня невольно, и твой взгляд теплеет:  
\- Ты тоже многое знаешь обо мне.  
Многое?.. Не уверен.   
\- Соби, как ты думаешь, а Имя… нельзя изменить?  
По-моему, вопрос логично связан с твоим намеком. Но ты ошеломленно приоткрываешь рот:  
\- Для чего?   
Я раздраженно фыркаю: как можно быть таким недогадливым?! - и поясняю:  
\- Чтобы оно было, какое сам хочешь. Какое выберешь.  
Ты смотришь в одну точку:  
\- Боюсь, что нет, Рицка. Бывает так, что даже обладатели общего Имени не могут добиться, чтобы оно проступило у обоих, и вынуждены довольствоваться лишь знанием, что они пара. А смена существующего Имени… Такого, насколько я помню из школьного курса, никогда не происходило. Это невозможно.  
\- Невозможно, - повторяю я медленно. - Или просто неизвестно?  
Ты негромко хмыкаешь:  
\- Это почти одно и то же.  
\- Почти, но не совсем! - возражаю я. - Ладно, проехали.  
  
У тебя усталый вид - под глазами залегли тени, волосы безжизненно обвисли. Наверное, тоже выдался нелегкий день. Я прищуриваюсь:  
\- Во сколько ты сегодня встал?  
\- В смысле? - ты делаешь вид, что не понял вопроса, и я уточняю:  
\- Мы ложились вместе, а ты выглядишь не выспавшимся. Значит, или встал раньше, так, что я не проснулся, или у тебя неприятности. Отвечай.  
Кажется, тебе нравятся мои требовательные интонации. Ну… я беспокоюсь. А что, нельзя?  
\- Неприятностей нет. В пять.  
\- В пять утра?! - я решительно поднимаюсь с кровати, отправляюсь за пледом. Возвращаюсь и наталкиваюсь на твой заинтересованный взгляд:  
\- Рицка, что ты делаешь?  
\- Кладу тебя спать, - непререкаемым тоном отзываюсь я, - часа на три как минимум. Потом хоть до утра рисуй, но сейчас ложись. И не спорь.  
Ты смотришь из-под ресниц:  
\- Это приказ? - и улыбаешься. Черт, когда я перестану краснеть, когда ты так смотришь и так улыбаешься?!  
\- Точно, - я делаю лицо как можно строже и исподлобья гляжу на тебя: - ты меня слушаешь или нет?  
\- Да, Рицка, - ты почтительно склоняешь голову, но в сочетании с твоей улыбкой это действует… совершенно неожиданно. Мне делается трудно стоять. Ты забираешься на кровать с ногами, послушно не двигаешься, пока я накрываю тебя пледом, а потом внезапно ловишь за руку - так, что я давлюсь воздухом и закашливаюсь.  
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя испугать.  
\- Но у тебя… - я пытаюсь справиться с дыханием, - …получилось. Ничего. Спи.   
Я отнимаю руку, а ты не пускаешь. Пытаюсь строго на тебя посмотреть - и забываю сердиться, забываю, как говорить. Ты вынуждаешь меня опуститься на кровать, садишься и обнимаешь - крепко, надежно. Я откидываю голову тебе на плечо, ты невесомо касаешься моих губ:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка, - и все время смотришь мне в глаза.   
Вздыхаю, чувствуя себя одной из бабочек, о которых ты говорил - я будто нанизан на твой взгляд:  
\- Соби…  
Ты проводишь рукой по моему лицу, не касаясь пластырей, и целуешь уже по-настоящему, так, что я не могу остановиться, не могу от тебя оторваться, совсем ничего не могу. И перестаешь, только когда мои ладони сами собой пытаются заползти под твою водолазку. Ты вздрагиваешь и напрягаешься. Черт.  
Я отстраняюсь сам. Ты огорченно смотришь, как я чуть ли не на метр отскакиваю от кровати:  
\- Рицка…  
\- Спи! - говорю я предательски-высоким голосом. - Вечером я тебя разбужу!  
\- Рицка… - ты отбрасываешь плед и встаешь, но я яростно трясу головой:  
\- Нет! Это - приказ!  
Срываюсь с места и убегаю в ванную. Запираюсь, открываю на полный напор воду, торопливо умываюсь, сев на бортик. Вода мочит стерильные салфетки, зато мокрое все лицо, а не только глаза.  
  
Когда дыхание выравнивается, я мельком смотрюсь в зеркало. Взгляд мрачный, веки покраснели, но больше ничего не заметно. Надеюсь, ты меня послушал, не сидишь сейчас под дверью, а значит, не увидишь. Я промокаю лицо полотенцем и отпираю задвижку. Выхожу в комнату, стараясь ступать как можно тише - и останавливаюсь около косяка.   
Ты действительно спишь: одна рука под подушкой, другая на ней, лицо бледное. Плед сполз и свешивается почти до пола.   
Я долго стою, скрестив руки на груди и обнимая себя за плечи. Если бы я знал, в чем дело - нам обоим было бы легче, Соби.  
Ладно. Пора и уроками заняться, в конце концов. И доработать страничку, которую мы делали в последний раз в компьютерном классе. Я прохожу к столу и включаю компьютер. Часа два - два с половиной у меня есть, потом разбужу тебя. Надо еще выключить звук у наших сотовых, чтобы тебя не потревожили.  
  
…Уф-ф. М-да - четверг, а я переделал почти все домашние задания на выходные. Наверное, чтобы не думать, как с тобой трудно, мозги переключились на учебу. Я потягиваюсь, раскидывая руки, и прикидываю, чем заняться в ближайшие полчаса. Когда я сегодня рассматривал свою комнату, у меня мелькнуло какое-то воспоминание. Я сосредоточенно возвращаю его. Что-то мне давно хотелось сделать, но или времени не было, или обязательно присутствовал ты. А я хотел быть один.  
Точно! Я чуть не вскрикиваю вслух. Как можно было забыть так надолго?!   
Отодвигаю в сторону стопку музыкальных дисков, которые лежат на одной из моих полок, и вытаскиваю пластиковый конверт. Он убран в сложенную толстовку, ты о нем не знаешь - ты не считаешь себя вправе трогать мои вещи. Я открываю упаковку. "Аояги" - иероглиф подписи притягивает взгляд как магнит. Ты спишь… значит, можно посмотреть, что здесь. Давно пора было - как я вообще забыл? Я оставляю конверт на полке, возвращаюсь к компьютеру, на всякий случай надеваю наушники - и вставляю диск.   
  
Сначала дисковод гудит, распознавая записанную информацию, а потом предлагает стандартный набор задач: воспроизвести видео, картинки, текстовые файлы или открыть папку для просмотра всего, что есть. Я щелкаю мышкой по значку "просмотр всего". Пальцы дрожат. Бросаю на тебя быстрый взгляд - ты отвернулся к стене, светлые волосы рассыпались по спине и подушке, лица не видно. Спи-спи…  
  
Та-ак. Что тут?   
Мой брат всегда отличался любовью к порядку, он и меня пытался к нему приучить. Всё рассортировано по трем папкам, две названы, одна - я навожу на нее мышку - самая легкая - просто "новая". Кликаю по ней. Ага, здесь тексты. Тексты я оставлю напоследок. Возвращаюсь к меню диска и открываю "Фото". Внутри три папки.   
Первая - "Фото/Дом".   
Ого, кадров довольно много, десятка три точно наберется. Тут и мама, и папа, и почти на каждой я. Сэймэй, - я улыбаюсь, чувствуя, что губы немеют и улыбка выходит кривая, - я вообще не помню этих моментов. Людная улица, карусели, пляж… Мы играем в мяч, мне, наверное, лет шесть… Мы держим за нитки огромные воздушные шары… Я сижу у Сэймэя на плече, он смеется, подняв руку и ероша мои волосы…  
Мама - совсем не такая как сейчас, у нее веселые глаза, и она держит за руку папу. Кто нас снимал? Я не знаю. Будто листаю снимки незнакомых людей.   
Праздничный обед или ужин… Дом, которого я не помню, видимо, еще до переезда. Горящие свечи, на столе торт… увеличиваю изображение. "С днем Рождения, Рицка" - кремом в центре.   
Я закрываю глаза.  
  
Домашние фотографии заканчиваются, и я возвращаюсь к основной папке. Я посмотрю все - раз Сэймэй записал диск, эта информация была для него важной.  
"Фото/Школа/Я".   
Я с силой втягиваю в себя воздух. Это… то, что я думаю? Еще раз оглядываюсь на тебя: вдруг проснулся? Не хочу пока, чтобы ты это видел. Щелкаю мышкой.  
Сэймэй за партой…   
Сэймэй с кем-то, лицо затемнено - случайный дефект или нарочно?   
Сэймэй среди ровесников, практически у всех ушки. Видимо, кадр случаен, но брат здесь очень здорово вышел: волосы отливают сиреневым, глаза глядят прямо на снимавшего - темные, большие. В них не отражается солнце. Он был таким красивым… хотя взрослые чаще говорили, что не красивым, а "характерным". Но какая разница?   
Еще, еще кадры… Нигде нет ни здания школы, ни хоть одного взрослого лица, но я не сомневаюсь. Это Семь Лун.  
"Фото/Школа/Боец".  
На последнем слове взгляд застывает сам. Что там? Что я увижу? Кого?  
Преодолеваю себя и открываю папку.  
Соби… Я бы не узнал тебя. Сказал бы, что это кто-то похожий, что ты не можешь быть таким. Большие, как у меня, кошачьи уши, мечтательное выражение лица, улыбающиеся глаза чуть ли не в пол-лица. Шея еще открыта, а волосы только-только достают до ключиц. Портретный снимок, он даже подписан: "Агацума Соби". Сколько тебе здесь? Тринадцать? Четырнадцать? Ты сейчас вообще не похож на этого мальчишку в расстегнутой на две пуговицы светлой рубашке. И дело не во внешности... а во взгляде.  
Я листаю дальше. На следующем фото вы вместе. Сэймэй положил ладонь тебе на плечо и вызывающе смотрит в камеру, словно ему не хочется позировать. Ты стоишь очень прямо, чуть склонив голову в его сторону. У тебя почему-то смущенный вид. Здесь вам лет по пятнадцать… Хотя ты же старше, тебе, наверное, почти восемнадцать. Значит, так выглядела лучшая боевая пара Семи Лун? Сэймэй кажется раздраженным, его пальцы буквально впиваются в твое плечо, но ты не против. И у тебя по-прежнему нет повязки на горле.  
Мне вдруг становится трудно дышать, будто нос заложен. Мне не нравится это фото. Очень не нравится, не знаю, почему.  
Дальше, видимо, тренировки: на смазанных кадрах вспышки заклинаний, картинки нечеткие, словно камера не поспевала за событиями. Потом какое-то групповое фото - здесь ушки разве что у половины присутствующих. Вы в центре, Сэймэй вскинул голову, руки скрещены на груди. Ты не смотришь в объектив и касаешься его плечом. Волосы у тебя уже почти такой длины как сейчас. Судя по свитерам и курткам, осень. Но какой год?   
Я нажимаю пробел, и кадры начинают повторяться. Что - это все?   
  
Папка "Фото" кончилась, но есть еще "Видео". Я торопливо открываю ее: здесь два безымянных файла. Кликаю на том, который весит больше.   
Запись на пять с половиной минут.  
  
В наушники врывается западная мелодия, кажется, на английском. Наверное, какой-то вечер: полутемный зал, танцующие парочки, пару раз в кадр попадает длинный низкий стол с многочисленными закусками. Я наклоняюсь к монитору, и внезапное обращение заставляет меня дернуться. Это там - а мне показалось, что рядом.  
"- Аояги, слушай, а где твой Боец? - камера выхватывает брата из темноты. Он усмехается:  
\- Где-то здесь, я полагаю.  
\- Ты его опять оставил? Не боишься, что уйдет куда-нибудь один?  
Снимающий говорит насмешливо, но в тоне слышится боязливое уважение.  
\- С какой стати мне об этом волноваться? - пожимает плечами Сэймэй. - Ты не в курсе, что Соби всегда держится поблизости? За своим Бойцом следи, если воспитать не смог!  
\- Да ладно тебе злиться!  
\- Я не злюсь. Я не выношу, когда лезут не в свое дело. И выключи свою игрушку - терпеть не могу эти съемки "на память".   
Он уходит. Снова беспорядочные скачки камеры... Кто-то приветственно машет в нее рукой, кто-то, наоборот, отворачивается.  
\- Кого снимаешь? - спрашивает голос сбоку.  
\- Аояги и Агацуму. Ты не видел Соби?  
\- Пять минут назад в том конце зала.  
Ничего не видно, темно, я вслушиваюсь в чужие голоса и прижимаю ладони к столешнице, чтобы не стучать по ней в нетерпении. Ну же, ну же?..  
\- Отлично, спасибо.  
Оператор, видимо, пробирается в указанном направлении, но раньше, чем картинка фокусируется, я слышу его растерянное: "Вот черт…". Он, наверное, произнес это шепотом, но микрофон поймал и усилил звук.  
\- Что ж… - продолжает он после паузы, - оставлю. Захочет - сотрет.  
И появляется изображение.  
Вы у большого окна, друг напротив друга, падающий на лица вечерний свет позволяет видеть в подробностях. Сэймэй хмурится и тянет тебя к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы у виска. Ты не сопротивляешься - по крайней мере, внешне, - и не смотришь ему в глаза:  
\- Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.  
\- С какой стати? - Сэймэй хмыкает, - ты не в курсе, что я твой хозяин? У меня на тебя есть право Жертвы - а у тебя есть право мне подчиняться, а не возникать.  
Я закусываю костяшки пальцев.  
\- Сэймэй, что я сделал? - спрашиваешь ты, все так же не поднимая взгляда. - За что ты на меня сердишься?  
\- Я не сержусь, - он дергает тебя за волосы, приближая губы к самым твоим губам. - Когда я сержусь, ты знаешь, все бывает иначе. Я просто не люблю, когда ты начинаешь изображать строптивую невинность.  
Ты вскидываешь глаза - так резко, словно он дал тебе пощечину. Сэймэй отшатывается:  
\- Соби… ты что!  
\- Я не виноват, что Имя не появилось, - негромко говоришь ты. - Если ты хочешь так считать, можешь наказать меня. Твоя воля - закон для меня. Но… - ты смыкаешь пальцы вокруг запястья Сэймэя, освобождая волосы от его хватки, и я лишь теперь замечаю, что у тебя нет ушек, - унижать меня…  
Сэймэй прищуривается:   
\- А чья вина? Мы единственная пара, у которой при выпуске нет Имени! Может, знаешь, как это исправить? Лучше бы у тебя оно появилось, а не уши отпали! Для меня это куда худшее унижение!  
Ты улыбаешься. Я узнаю эту непроницаемую полуулыбку:  
\- У тебя есть и Имя, и ушки. У меня нет ни того, ни другого. Хочешь что-то сделать с этим - я подчинюсь.   
Сэймэй хмыкает:  
\- Жалеешь, что я в тебя не влюблен? Но ты дорог мне, Соби. Хочешь, докажу, как именно ты мне дорог? Тебе понравится!  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- Как прикажешь.  
\- Отлично, - Сэймэй белозубо улыбается.   
Соби, клянусь тебе всем на свете, ты никогда не увидишь у меня такой улыбки.  
Он отворачивается от окна и, видимо, обнаруживает наблюдателя, потому что делает шаг вперед:  
\- Твою мать, я же внятно сказал: выруби эту чертову камеру!"  
Изображение гаснет.  
  
Я откидываюсь на стуле, закрываю лицо руками. Наверное, потом Сэймэй решил все же сохранить эту съемку, раз она оказалась здесь. Но почему он с тобой так обращался? "Бывает так, что даже обладатели общего Имени не могут добиться, чтобы оно проступило у обоих"… Ты себя имел в виду? И как вы этого добивались?   
Руки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, когда я открываю второй видеофайл. Здесь всего минута.  
  
Яркий день, в кадре снова вы оба - Сэймэй обнимает тебя за плечи и смеется, ты смотришь на него, приподняв бровь:  
\- Сэнсею не пришлась по душе твоя затея. Ты же знаешь, как он относится к подобным вещам.  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, - брат обрывает смех. - Это ты у него в любимчиках ходил. Меня на дополнительные занятия не приглашали!   
\- Но у нас с тобой были разные программы, - возражаешь ты. Сэймэй разворачивается и прищуривается, глядя тебе в глаза:  
\- А теперь общая. Так что не упоминай при мне Ритцу. Я этого не люблю. Понял?  
\- Да, - ты опускаешь голову.  
\- Скажи, чтобы я услышал!   
\- Да, господин, - повторяешь ты ровно. В тебе что-то изменилось - не знаю, что, но на предыдущей записи интонации были не такими.  
\- Вот и прекрасно… - Сэймэй проводит по твоему забинтованному горлу. - Зато теперь никто не усомнится в том, кому ты принадлежишь! Рад?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Молодец, - Сэймэй щелкает пальцами, - тогда едем ко мне. Немедленно.  
\- У тебя же родители дома?  
\- И Рицка тоже. Возражаешь?  
Твое лицо спокойно:   
\- Как пожелает Сэймэй.  
\- Ты же сам хотел быть моим, - хмыкает брат на этот официальный ответ. - Пошли, я выключаю камеру.  
Он исчезает из кадра. Последнее, что ловит объектив - ты задумчиво киваешь самому себе. А потом расправляешь плечи.  
  
Всё, больше я не могу. Осталась папка с текстами, но ее просмотрю в другой раз. Я вынимаю диск, снова прячу его и прислоняюсь лбом к закрытой дверце шкафа.   
Нацуо говорил, что все, чего ты хочешь - это подчиняться, и что Сэймэй с тобой не церемонился. Кио назвал тебя мазохистом. Ерунда… мазохисту нравится то, что с ним делают. А ты терпел - и Сэймэй видел, что ты терпишь… Что он сделал, чтобы дать тебе Имя?   
  
Я подхожу к кровати, сажусь на край, поправив окончательно сползший плед. У тебя, наверное, есть домашние задания, и надо тебя разбудить. Только не представляю, как смогу встретить твой взгляд. Я не понял главного: ты любил его… так, как собирался любить меня, потому что это был его приказ, а он был твоей Жертвой… Или иначе?   
Мысль нестерпима, я всхлипываю, без слез, но вслух. Слишком много впечатлений. Пожалуй, так больно было только в тот раз, когда я выяснил, что ты мне "завещан".  
\- Рицка? - ты просыпаешься мгновенно, как от толчка, и садишься на кровати. - Ты плачешь? Что такое?  
\- Ничего подобного, - я стараюсь сделать лицо как можно равнодушнее, но ты все равно осторожно обхватываешь ладонями мои плечи. От этой осторожности мне почему-то делается совсем тошно. - Пора вставать. Я обещал через три часа тебя поднять.  
\- Рицка, - ты кладешь ладонь на мою непострадавшую щеку, - я так сильно обидел тебя?  
Я отстраняюсь и качаю головой: кажется, мы поругались лет сто назад.  
\- Нет, все в порядке.  
\- Но я же вижу… - начинаешь ты, встревоженно глядя на меня. Я не даю тебе продолжить - медленно поднимаю руки, пристраиваю тебе на плечи. Получается почти объятие. Я не знаю, как ты среагируешь, понравится ли тебе... Судя по тому, как ты замер, нет.  
Я набираюсь мужества и произношу почти шепотом:  
\- Все в порядке… когда ты со мной.  
У меня будут синяки от твоих пальцев. Мы долго молчим. Надо что-то сказать - но никакие слова на ум не приходят. Ты чуть-чуть улыбаешься:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Чтобы ты рассказал обо всем. Чтобы перестал вздрагивать, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь. Чтобы я мог забыть, как ты смотрел на Сэймэя на тех записях.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Иди сюда, - ты откидываешься на подушку и тянешь меня за собой. Я сопротивляюсь:  
\- Соби!  
\- Да?  
\- Вставай, вечер уже!  
\- Сию минуту, - ты смеешься и продолжаешь бороться со мной. А долго продержаться у меня еще ни разу не получалось - ты сильнее. Сгребаешь меня, устраиваешь рядом, проводишь рукой по спине, слегка царапая ногтями сквозь футболку. Теперь моя очередь замереть. Что будет дальше?   
Твой голос опускается до шепота:   
\- Рицка… разреши мне…  
Как я могу не разрешить, когда мне хочется в голос разреветься от того, что ты меня трогаешь! Я обнимаю тебя, сильно-сильно:   
\- Тебе это нравится? - спрашиваю в самое ухо. Тебе щекотно, наверное.  
Ты киваешь и целуешь меня в шею:  
\- Очень.  
\- Тогда… не отталкивай меня… - формулирую я последнюю четкую мысль, - это больно, Соби…  
Твоя ладонь забирается под пояс моих джинсов:  
\- Я постараюсь. Обещаю.   
\- Но… это не… - продолжаю я упрямо, сбиваясь с дыхания, - не приказ…  
  
Ты закрываешь тему поцелуем. А когда я вскрикиваю, всем телом вжимаясь в тебя, чувствуя твою ответную дрожь… говоришь:  
\- Я понял, Рицка.  



	9. Chapter 9

\- Ладно, с Яёи я сам поговорю, - я с досадой вздыхаю и пропускаю Юйко вперед, выходя из школы. - Жалко, что он простыл, но, может, ему все-таки разрешат? Если на такси туда и обратно? Вчера же день рожденья императора был, можно было подлечиться! Да и завтра воскресенье…  
\- Не знаю, Рицка-кун, - Юйко надвигает на голову капюшон. На улице снежно и очень ветрено. - По-моему, лучше все обсудить с его мамой и папой.  
\- Да я уже понял, - я нехотя надеваю шапку - сегодня ты без нее отказался выпустить меня из дому.  
  
Ну не то чтобы отказался, просто замолчал, когда я сказал, что не хочу. Терпеть не могу, когда ты начинаешь демонстрировать, что не имеешь права мне указывать. Я сердито взял и надел ее:  
\- Устраивает тебя?  
Ты улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, Рицка.  
Я выскочил за дверь, пока ты не добавил в своем духе, что я "не должен, если не хочу". Может, и не должен - зато ты обрадовался.  
  
\- Ой, Рицка-кун, - Юйко останавливается посреди двора, - тебя ждут.  
Голос у нее необычный. Точно, ждут - вот только как сейчас быть? Они же теперь знакомы между собой. Надо было попросить не приходить к школе, а назначить встречу где-нибудь.  
\- Юйко, - говорю я с заминкой, - ты обидишься, если я попрошу не ходить с нами? Мне нужно поговорить, и…  
Она вешает нос и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет, голос дрожит:  
\- А почему мне нельзя? Я никому-никому не скажу ни словечка, Рицка-кун…  
Я беспомощно морщу лоб. Как с ней разговаривать? И ссориться вовсе не хочется, особенно после того, как мы десять минут назад согласовывали, во сколько завтра собирать гостей.  
\- Рицка, - Нацуо делает шаг нам навстречу, - Юйко-тян, привет. Как дела?  
\- Хорошо, - Юйко поднимает грустные глаза и старательно улыбается. - Давно не виделись, Нацуо-сан. Вы пришли за Рицкой?  
\- Можем и тебя взять, - пожимает Зеро плечами, - Рицка не будет против.  
Я возмущенно открываю рот, чтобы ответить на это самоуправство, но вмешивается Йоджи. Он еще не двинулся с места:  
\- Рицка, привет. Иди сюда, - он кивает, с зеленых волос падают снежинки, и приветственно подмигивает:  
\- Не боись, Нацуо присмотрит за Юйко-тян. Она не вспомнит потом ничего, кроме того, что нас видела. Идет?  
\- А как вы услышали?..  
\- Что ты ее домой отправляешь? У нас хороший слух, - Йоджи хмыкает. - Идем куда-нибудь, что ли?  
Нельзя показывать, что я беспокоюсь о Юйко. Они сказали, что мы их друзья.  
\- Пошли в какое-нибудь кафе, - говорю я наконец. - Вам, может, и нормально, а мы замерзнем.  
\- После номера со снегом, который отколол Соби, мы тоже холод не жалуем, - оборачивается Нацуо, теребя плюшевого зайца, и снова обращается к Юйко: - Спасибо, очень классный!  
Она что - нарочно этого зайца месяц в сумке таскала? Ничего себе. Но меня волнует другое:  
\- Номер со снегом? - не хочу показывать неосведомленность, но другого не остается. Йоджи прищуривается:  
\- Он нас тогда, в первый раз, чуть на тот свет не отправил. Заморозил, а мы и не поняли, что происходит. Соби крут даже в одиночку, Рицка. Хорошо, что тебя там не было - а то бы нам хуже пришлось.  
Мы идем в направлении кафе, которое выбрала Юйко: Нацуо и она впереди, мы с Йоджи следом.  
\- Нечего было к нему лезть, - угрюмо отвечаю я, поправляя сползающую шапку. - Ничего бы и не случилось.  
\- Нам делать было нечего, - объясняет Зеро почти весело, - тем более он нам помешал.  
Знаю я, чему он помешал! Мне хочется рявкнуть на Йоджи, но я сдерживаюсь. Они такие как есть… и мне нужен совет.  
\- Ладно, Рицка, - говорит Йоджи, ловя на ладонь снежинки, - не будем о грустном. У тебя к нам дело?  
\- Да, - я смотрю себе под ноги. - То есть… я не знаю. Может, и нет.  
\- Ладно, сейчас расскажешь, - он толкает плечом дверь, и мы входим в кафе, отыскивая взглядом Юйко и Нацуо.  
\- Рицка-кун! - раздается из дальнего угла, и Йоджи тут же указывает рукой:  
\- Вон, видишь? Угловой столик.  
\- Ага.  
  
Мы усаживаемся, и Йоджи говорит скучным голосом:  
\- Нацуо…  
\- Да? - на губах у Бойца Зеро прежняя улыбка, но глаза серьезнеют.  
\- Устроишь сам понимаешь кому воспоминания о вкусной еде и классной компании, - командует Йоджи хрипловатым шепотом, пока Юйко расстегивает куртку и стаскивает с головы вязаную шапку. - Вник? Ты ее сюда притащил! Рицке надо поговорить, а одни уши лишние.  
\- Не проблема, - Нацуо смешно морщит нос, - общайтесь, о чем хотите, если надо, обращайтесь! - и разворачивается к Юйко. Я уже вздыхаю с облегчением, но Йоджи еще не все сказал:  
\- Нацу-уо…  
Тот с явным недовольством поджимает губы:  
\- Я тебя слушаю, Йо-оджи. Чего еще?  
Странно, раньше я не замечал этих интонаций в их веселом трепе. Нацуо слушает на самом деле. И его Жертва об этом знает.  
\- Ты меня понял, - ухмыляется Йоджи приунывшему рыжему, показывая глазами на Юйко.  
\- Понял, не дурак. Юйко-тян, хочешь попробовать маленьких осьминогов?  
Они углубляются в изучение меню, а Йоджи обращается ко мне:  
\- Что будем есть?  
\- Я не хочу, - отказываюсь я.  
\- Чтобы Соби потом сказал, что мы уморили тебя голодом? Не. Давай заказывай.  
\- Только учти, что я сам плачу! - предупреждаю я. Зеро передергивает плечами:  
\- Запросто. Кстати, как ты узнал мой номер?  
\- У Соби спросил, у него же есть.  
  
"- Слушай, - я дожевал ролл и поглядел на тебя, - а если я позову на день рождения Нацуо и Йоджи?  
Ты отвлекся от какого-то учебника:  
\- Мне казалось, что они тебе несимпатичны, Рицка.  
\- Они очень помогли, - я отвел глаза, - и… мне кажется, они не плохие. Но если ты возражаешь…  
Ты подошел, присел рядом, коснулся моей руки:  
\- Я не против, зови кого хочешь. Меня делает счастливым уже то, что твой день рождения будет отмечаться здесь. Их номера у меня в мобильнике, можешь посмотреть.  
После этого я покраснел, а ты вернулся к чтению".  
  
\- А, точно… Это, видно, с того вечера остался, мы же менялись, - припоминает Йоджи. - Я малость удивился, когда ты позвонил.  
\- Вернее, офонарел, - вклинивается Нацуо, - полчаса потом в телефоне следящие устройства искал!  
Я фыркаю, раз, другой, потом начинаю смеяться. Зеро смотрят на меня с откровенным любопытством. Йоджи задумчиво трет ладонью подбородок:  
\- А ты умеешь смеяться, Рицка? Ни за что бы не подумал. Так ведь можно решить, что и Соби смеяться может.  
\- Он и может! - стараясь не напрягаться, подтверждаю я.  
Как о тебе говорить, если одно упоминание твоего имени выбивает меня из колеи!  
\- Чудеса, - насмешливо переглядываются Нули, - что же дальше-то будет!  
\- Ну, это нас не касается, - подводит итог Йоджи. - Сакэ не предлагаю, чай сейчас принесут, давай к делу.  
Я недоверчиво смотрю на увлеченных диалогом не пойми о чем - обо всем сразу, о поп-звездах, мягких игрушках и школьных нелепостях - Нацуо и Юйко. Йоджи подпирает кулаком щеку:  
\- Не волнуйся. Твоя подружка ничего не поймет. У Нацуо талант по запудриванию мозгов.  
\- Вы ей что - память сотрете?!  
Я его сейчас без всяких поединков поколочу.  
\- Да ну тебя, - это снова Нацуо. - Нелю… гм… Рицка, я похож на идиота? Конечно, ничего такого не будет! Просто кое-чего Юйко-тян не припомнит, вот и все!  
\- Чего я не припомню? - вмешивается Юйко.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - Нацуо отворачивается от нас, и их разговор снова уходит в какие-то дебри.  
А я еще удивлялся, что она не задавала никаких вопросов после первой встречи с ними…  
\- Страховка на случай, - комментирует Йоджи. - Мы как, до ночи сидеть будем?  
Я киваю, показывая, что понял, и говорю, глядя ему прямо в глаза - они необычного бледно-аметистового цвета:  
\- Йоджи, мне надо узнать. А вы уже однажды помогли мне.  
\- Да ладно, - Йоджи пожимает плечами. - Если ты о том, как мы про Бойцов и Жертв рассказывали… Мы не поверили, что вообще ни о чем не знаешь. Так бы, может, я повежливее был.  
\- Нет, - я поднимаю ладони, - понимаешь, это хорошо, что вы рассказали. Я, в общем, хотел… попросить еще.  
\- Чего - еще? - он прикусывает ноготь, - мы вроде ничего не утаивали. Счас - погоди.  
Перед нами появляется девушка с уставленным заказами подносом. Когда она уходит, Йоджи придвигает ко мне чашку с чаем и чизкейк:  
\- Твое. Так о чем попросить?  
Я смотрю на еду и не могу проглотить ни кусочка.  
\- Когда Соби… и вы… встретились… Вам тоже было велено найти и забрать меня?  
Йоджи коротко присвистывает:  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- А что вы забыли в моем районе? - отвечаю я вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Хотели на тебя посмотреть, - встревает Нацуо, с аппетитом поглощающий лимонное мороженое. - После всех этих разговоров в школе!  
\- Значит… вас не Нагиса-сэнсей подослала? - я пытаюсь понять, не врет ли он.  
\- Не-а, - Йоджи отщипывает палочками пудинг, - мы и с Соби поцапались, потому что заняться было нечем. Думали, может, он тебя позовет. А он отказался, тебя подставлять не хотел. Забавно было - чуть живой, а гордый.  
У меня нет слов. Конечно, я не думал, что говорить будет легко, но мне уже второй раз хочется не знаю что с ним сделать!  
\- Не закипай, Рицка, - смеется Нацуо, - что было то прошло, сам сказал! Если бы не этот случай, мы бы не познакомились!  
Я скриплю зубами, так, что Йоджи, наверное, слышит, и говорю ровно, хотя голос сипнет:  
\- Тогда вы, наверное, не знаете, почему Семь Лун так ко мне привязались, да?  
\- Понятия не имеем, - Йоджи опускает кошачьи уши. - Честно. Мы не очень слушали. Однажды Ритцу-сэнсей что-то сказал Нагисе про то, что ты - новая Жертва Соби, и что такого раньше не было, чтобы Боец сам выбирал, кому служить…  
Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Нацуо - тот смотрит в свою тарелку.  
\- Ну, про Соби мы, естественно, знали. И про Сэймэя тоже. Вот и захотелось взглянуть на младшего Аояги, - он хмыкает, - какой ты.  
\- А ты оказался занятным, - Нацуо щурит единственный глаз, явно дразня меня. - В шестом классе, а повадки взрослые. Мы слегонца опешили, думали, ты гонишь, что ни о чем не в курсе.  
\- Ты ешь давай и Юйко развлекай, - останавливает его Йоджи. - Рицка, мы действительно не знаем, зачем ты там нужен, - голос у Зеро монотонный, но хвост раздраженно дергается.  
\- Они так и не отстали, - говорю я шепотом, - после вас и тех вторых Нулей к нам еще два раза приходили.  
\- Нормально, - цокает языком Йоджи. - Я заметил, что ты быстро схватываешь, но… Значит, научился приказывать Соби?  
\- Это здесь ни при чем, - я отвожу взгляд в сторону. - Просто кое-что понял.  
\- Ну и как? Справился?  
\- Я ж перед тобой сижу, - пожимаю я плечами. - Те, которые назвались Неверящими, сказали даже, что у меня в Семи Лунах собственный Боец есть. Думали, я куплюсь и пойду с ними.  
\- А может, они не врали, - Йоджи поднимает брови, - вполне может быть. Проверить не хочешь?  
Я сердито смотрю на него:  
\- У меня есть Боец! И мне все равно, даже если у него другое Имя!  
\- Ну, Соби-то, может, и не отказался бы Имя поменять, - Нацуо взбивает зеленый чай в чашке Юйко. Я впиваюсь в него глазами. - Это ему дорого досталось. Мы, правда, только понаслышке знаем, но все равно… - он передергивается, и Йоджи вдруг перегибается через стол и дергает его за прядь волос:  
\- Чего ты психуешь?  
\- Да не психую, - Нацуо протягивает Юйко пенящийся чай, - просто противно. Мы боли не чувствуем, и то…  
\- Нацу-уо, - снова тянет Йоджи, - не знал, что ты такой впечатлительный. Успокойся.  
\- Ладно, - Боец Зеро дергает щекой. - Только я думаю, что Рицка эту историю не знает - вон как моргает, погляди. Расскажешь?  
\- Да ну тебя, не знает, - отмахивается Йоджи, - один раз посмотреть Соби на горло, и гадать не о чем!  
\- О чем вы?!  
Сколько можно говорить, словно меня тут нет!  
\- Ты Соби без бинтов видел? - в лоб осведомляется Йоджи.  
Я киваю, не в силах озвучить вопрос.  
\- Знаешь, как у него Имя появилось? - Зеро внимательно смотрит на мою реакцию, потом откидывается назад: - Черт, не может быть! Ты что - сам не догадался?!  
\- О чем? - я сейчас закричу. Стискиваю кулаки, чтобы остаться спокойным. Я догадываюсь… но не уверен, что хочу знать. Не надо…  
  
\- Оно не проступило, и Сэймэй вырезал его на Соби. Ножиком. Прямо на их выпускном вечере.  
Каждая фраза Нацуо припечатывает, как удар.  
Я облокачиваюсь на стол, запускаю руки в волосы. Не показывать, что чувствую. Только не показывать.  
\- Он не только вырезал, - добавляет Йоджи почти сочувственно, - еще какую-то чертовщину добавил, чтобы Имя активировать при поединках. Активация же позволяет чувствовать себя единым целым. Говорят, Ритцу-сэнсей Сэймэя прибить хотел, потому что Соби в первый раз, когда они дрались после случившегося, чуть кровью не истек. У него из-за этой составляющей шрамы до конца не рубцуются, слишком тонкие, чтобы зарасти. И кровоточат регулярно, поэтому он их закрывает. Нам Нагиса-сэнсей рассказывала, ей было интересно, как Сэймэй добился такого потрясного результата. Наверное, на нас опробовать хотела.  
\- Она же генный конструктор, - Нацуо хмыкает. - Конечно, ей было интересно! А помнишь, мы подслушали, как она Ритцу спросила, и он на нее накричал? Мы еще боялись ей потом на глаза попадаться. Эй, Рицка! Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - я заставляю себя выпрямиться. - Я не знал.  
\- Только уж не сообщай Соби, что мы рассказали, - просит Нацуо, - мне еще пожить охота. А то прихлопнет невзначай.  
\- При его гордости - запросто попробует, - Йоджи потягивается, - но кто сказал, что у него получится без Рицки. А Рицка наш друг, он не позволит, а?  
Я механически киваю.  
Одна Юйко до сих пор в хорошем настроении, только она поразительно молчалива. Впрочем, может, я ее просто не слышу - слова Нулей повторяются и повторяются в ушах. Я должен был догадаться, что Сэймэй имел в виду. Вот зачем он сохранил те записи…  
  
\- Постойте, - осеняет меня внезапно, - но если Имя не проступило… Какие тут могут быть причины?  
\- Да кто его знает, - Йоджи берет стакан с апельсиновым соком, медленно отпивает. Как он может пить холодное, когда на улице температура ниже нуля? Ах да…  
\- Может, они не были настоящей парой? - подает голос Нацуо, как раз рассказывающий Юйко о последних веяниях в джей-роке. Неужели она не слышит, когда он отвлекается?  
\- Ну да, - возражает Йоджи, - были лучшими, были примером, и не были парой? Бессмыслица. К тому же Имя-то у Соби работало потом, помнишь? Ритцу-сэнсей еще обсуждал с кем-то, как такое может быть…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - я тру рукой лоб, голова уже квадратная от количества информации.  
\- Подслушал, опять же, - ухмыляется Йоджи. - Подслушивать, знаешь ли, бывает очень полезно!  
\- Не учи ребенка плохому, - с умным видом поднимает палец Нацуо.  
\- Где ты нашел ребенка? - Йоджи прикладывает ко лбу ладонь козырьком и оглядывает зал, не задерживаясь на мне. - Покажи, не вижу!  
\- Хватит, - прошу я, и они как по команде умолкают, с сожалением глядя на меня. - Прекратите говорить о Соби. Ничего не хочу о нем слышать от вас!  
\- Ух ты, - в тоне Нацуо появляется новая нотка. - Похоже, детей точно не наблюдается! Так могла бы сказать его настоящая Жертва.  
\- Да поймите вы, - у меня нет сил спорить, но я не могу оставить тему открытой. - Мне без-раз-лично, какие у нас Имена. Разве мы не можем быть вместе без них?!  
\- Учитывая, как ты плюешь на законы… чем черт не шутит, - Йоджи переглядывается со своим Бойцом. - Ты вообще очень необычный, Рицка, - добавляет он серьезно. - Только не злись, это не чтобы тебя обидеть. Просто реально - вы странная пара. Почему он тебя выбрал и слушается? Это же не про Соби разговор, а про тебя - не скажешь?  
\- Потому что… - я собираюсь с мыслями, а потом выдаю на одном дыхании: - Йоджи, разве ты всегда приказываешь? Или Нацуо сам понимает, что надо делать?  
Они смотрят сперва друг на друга, потом на меня:  
\- А при чем тут мы?  
\- Ответь, - нетерпеливо трясу я головой.  
\- Чаще всего я знаю, чего Йоджи хочет, конечно, - говорит Нацуо, постукивая пальцами по щеке. - Но я… не слишком послушный Боец, бывает, что и не подчиняюсь…  
\- Нормальный ты, - прерывает Йоджи, - мне другого не надо.  
\- Ну вот… - я сцепляю пальцы, - значит, дело не только в приказах!  
\- Погоди, - Йоджи хмурится, - неужто ты заставил Соби тебе поверить?  
\- Вовсе я его не заставлял! - вскидываюсь я, но он качает головой, будто не слыша:  
\- Ха. Я, кажется, знаю, зачем ты нашей школе так нужен.  
\- Я тоже, - кивает Нацуо, ошарашенно рассматривая меня.  
\- Вы можете объяснить нормальным языком?! - все, мое терпение иссякло.  
\- Не-а, - Йоджи растерянно усмехается. - Ты уникум почище нас! Добиться доверия у Агацумы Соби… И это при том, кто ты…  
\- А что?!  
\- Рицка, ну не ори, а? - просит Нацуо. - На нас уже люди смотрят! Сам же говоришь, не хочешь, чтобы мы Соби обсуждали! Да и… если не знаешь, что Сэймэй с ним делал, лучше не надо. Соби только гордость спасала, чтобы на него не таращились и не сочувствовали. Всем известно, что он жалости не терпит.  
\- Но разве… разве Сэймэй не любил его? - я закусываю губу и просительно смотрю им в лица. Нули отводят глаза.  
\- Может, и любил по-своему, - наконец роняет Йоджи. - Хотя по мне от такой любви вреда больше, чем пользы. Возлюбленный до себя даже дотронуться не позволял никому. Зато сам, говорят, отрывался по полной. И Соби после этого подпустил к себе его _брата_? Ни в жизнь не поверил бы.  
\- Я бы не смог, наверное, - признает Нацуо. - Разве что Ритцу-сэнсея… Это же его личный учитель.  
  
Обойдется. Я закрываю глаза. Сэнсей уж точно обойдется без тебя.  
Черт. Я узнал не только все, что хотел, а гораздо больше, и очень остро ощущаю, что лучше было остаться в неведении. Если даже Нули не хотят говорить о вас с Сэймэем…  
\- Рицка-кун, мне пора домой, - раздается голос Юйко, которая, похоже, продремала последние несколько минут, когда Нацуо активно включился в беседу. - Я пойду?  
\- Мы тебя проводим, - я встаю и нашариваю в заднем кармане джинсов деньги, чтобы расплатиться. Очень удачный повод закруглить встречу.  
  
\- Йоджи, Нацуо… У меня завтра день рождения, - вспоминаю я, когда мы прощаемся с Юйко и отправляемся к автобусной остановке. - Если хотите… завтра в три.  
\- Приглашаешь? - они вдруг начинают улыбаться, словно я сказал что-то важное или приятное.  
\- Ну да, - я вздыхаю. - Только…  
\- Не маленькие, понимаем, - останавливает меня Нацуо. - Не в наших интересах этот разговор светить. Куда приходить?  
\- К Соби. Я теперь там живу.  
Они обмениваются еще одним взглядом, в котором читается: "Однако". И дружно кивают:  
\- Спасибо. Мы придем. В три, говоришь?  
Я киваю и прощаюсь, потому что из-за угла появляется автобус. Но когда готовлюсь войти внутрь, сзади раздается звук шагов, и Йоджи ловит меня за ремень сумки:  
\- Рицка!  
Торопливо оглядываюсь:  
\- Что?  
\- Я думаю, у тебя получится с Соби. У кого еще, если не у тебя? До завтра! - и он убегает, догоняя ушедшего вперед Нацуо.  
Я поднимаюсь в автобус, смотрю через стекло им в спины. Зеро не чувствуют перемен температуры, у них понижен порог тактильной чувствительности, они не знают жалости…Но сейчас от последней реплики Йоджи кажется, что в воздухе потеплело.  
  
Вынимаю из внутреннего кармана телефон, нажимаю на единицу и, дождавшись, чтобы ты снял трубку, говорю:  
\- Я еду домой. Скоро буду.  
\- Хорошо. Когда?  
\- Минут через пятнадцать. Не встречай, просто звоню сообщить.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе.  
Я нажимаю отбой и складываю мобильник. "Я тоже, Соби".  
  
*  
Я просыпаюсь от непривычного чувства уюта. Конечно, у тебя под боком вообще надежно, но сегодняшнее ощущение… И ты не встал, пока я сплю, и никуда не ушел. Я поднимаю ресницы. Понятно, почему: во сне я как-то сумел просунуть руку тебе под голову и обнять. Наверное, ты опасался разбудить меня, если начнешь высвобождаться.  
Ты вроде бы спишь, дыхание ровное. А лица я не вижу - ты касаешься лбом моего подбородка, кто тебя знает, закрыты или открыты глаза. Но поза спокойная. Я всего второй раз просыпаюсь первым, и сейчас мне хочется, чтобы это бывало чаще. Осторожно поднимаю руку, провожу по твоим волосам. Ты совсем не такой, как когда бодрствуешь. Я медлю, а потом зарываюсь носом в светлые пряди. Сейчас тебя это не пугает. И меня… почти…  
Ты глубоко вздыхаешь, твоя рука, обхватывающая мою талию, сжимается крепче. Между нами, наверное, даже воздуха нет. Если бы мне еще не делалось постепенно все труднее дышать, и не потому, что объятие слишком тесное… Я теперь всегда рядом с тобой на нервах - жду, дотронешься или нет, а если да, то как быть…  
Ты шевелишься, устраиваясь удобнее, но не отпускаешь меня. Только поднимаешь голову, так, что лицо оказывается на одном уровне с моим, а дыхание перемешивается. Сомкнутые ресницы вздрагивают.  
Мне почему-то страшно будить тебя, хотя и пора. Судя по солнцу, позднее утро, а нам еще в магазин идти и к приему гостей готовиться.  
\- Соби… - окликаю шепотом.  
Ты открываешь глаза, мгновение смотришь на меня и улыбаешься. А потом, наверное, понимаешь, что я не сплю, потому что поспешно отодвигаешься.  
Я хватаюсь за твое плечо. Слова в голову не приходят.  
\- Рицка… - говоришь ты тихо, снова прикрывая глаза.  
\- Соби, - отзываюсь я по-прежнему шепотом, не решаясь двинуться.  
\- Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так, - просишь ты, не открывая глаз. - Не надо.  
\- Как - так? - мой голос чуть дрожит, но это спросонок.  
\- Так, как сейчас.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем ты, - я расслабляю пальцы, рука соскальзывает и падает на простыню. - Доброе утро.  
Сажусь на кровати, откидываю одеяло - чтобы не перелезать через тебя, придется проползти в изножье. Ты ловишь меня за край пижамной куртки:  
\- Подожди.  
\- Чего еще?  
Я вырываюсь. Ты неожиданно отпускаешь меня, стремительно садишься, ловишь поперек груди и прижимаешь к себе. Я откашливаюсь:  
\- Соби!  
\- Я знаю, - ты трешься носом за моим кошачьим ухом. - Знаю, Рицка.  
Я закусываю губу. Вот скажи, что ты не идиот?  
\- Не делай так!  
\- Я стараюсь, - ты очерчиваешь пальцами мои лопатки. - С днем рождения.  
Очень вовремя.  
\- Угу, - говорю я глухо.  
\- Посиди пару минут, пожалуйста, - ты еще раз проводишь рукой по моим волосам, встаешь и выходишь.  
Я тру непроснувшиеся глаза.  
\- Рицка, - ты стоишь в проеме между ширмами и держишь в руках большой лист бумаги, - ты хотел рисунок. Не знаю, понравится ли тебе…  
\- Дай! - я торопливо протягиваю руку.  
\- Вообще-то у меня несколько иная специализация, поэтому вышло не очень, но…  
\- Соби, дай сюда!  
  
Набросок выполнен тушью, он черно-белый, но кажется почему-то, что цветной. Ты… ты меня видишь таким? Кошачьи уши вразлет, глаза, напряженно глядящие из-под нахмуренных бровей, и в то же время намек на улыбку. Вместо пластыря на щеке - абрис бабочки. Черты лица такие знакомо-неправильные, будто в зеркало смотрюсь.  
  
Я, наверное, слишком долго молчу.  
  
\- Если тебе не нравится… несколько сложно рисовать, не говоря об этом модели… можешь смело выбросить, - предлагаешь ты спокойно.  
\- Размечтался, - фыркаю я. - Это мой первый портрет, и это ты рисовал! Только…  
\- Да?  
\- Почему. Я. Один? - спрашиваю, выделяя голосом каждое слово. Твои глаза расширяются:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?..  
\- Я хочу рисунок, где мы будем вместе!  
Я, конечно, краснею, но это стоит твоей реакции. Ты редко так смотришь.  
\- Хорошо, Рицка, - твои губы трогает улыбка, и ты послушно наклоняешь голову. - Я буду рад.  
\- Я тоже буду, - бормочу я, наощупь сползая с постели и все еще рассматривая рисунок. Ты не рисуешь людей - но меня изобразил очень похоже. - А можно это повесить?  
У кого из нас сегодня день рождения? Ты так доволен…  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда давай кнопки.  
\- Может, умоешься сначала? - ты отправляешься на поиски, а я потягиваюсь:  
\- Успеется. Сначала приколем.  
  
*  
После собранного на скорую руку завтрака ты начинаешь одеваться. Я тоже. Ты поднимаешь бровь:  
\- Что ты делаешь, Рицка?  
\- Иду в магазин, - просвещаю я тебя. - Или ты рассчитываешь один все покупать и тащить?  
\- Но мне нетрудно, - несколько удивленно говоришь ты, - за это время ты мог бы прибраться.  
Я оглядываю квартиру:  
\- Ты видишь, что здесь нужно делать уборку? Не заговаривай мне зубы, Соби! Я хочу пойти, ты против, что ли?  
Ты наклоняешься так неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю:  
\- Нет, - и целуешь меня.  
После того, как дыхание восстанавливается, я деловым тоном заканчиваю:  
\- Отлично. По дороге согласуем меню.  
\- Как скажешь, - мягко соглашаешься ты и поправляешь на мне шарф. - Рицка, ты не хочешь надеть шапку?  
Награждаю тебя выразительным взглядом и нашариваю ее на вешалке:  
\- Там тепло!  
\- Но ветрено, - невозмутимо возражаешь ты, отпирая дверь. Неохота мне сегодня с тобой спорить - я молча выхожу и жду, пока ты перестанешь звенеть ключами.  
  
В супермаркете ты выкатываешь тележку, кладешь в нее перчатки и начинаешь нагружать, по-моему, всем, что попадается на глаза. Фрукты, овощи, полуфабрикаты, европейские, японские, непонятно какие вообще. Все это не может сойтись на одном столе. Будет коллективное несварение желудков. Я интересуюсь, на какое количество людей ты рассчитываешь: это же можно есть полмесяца.  
\- Полмесяца - если вдвоем, - откликаешься ты и тянешься к одной из верхних полок. - А если в компании…  
\- Это что? - прерываю я, глядя на высокую темную бутылку.  
\- Вино, - ты улыбаешься. - Тебе не кажется, что есть повод?  
\- Н-ну… - вопрос ставит меня в тупик. - Я вообще-то вино раньше не пил.  
\- Не волнуйся, - ты разглядываешь этикетку, - здесь всего семь градусов. И каждому достанется по глотку.  
\- Тогда ладно, - я устраиваю бутылку в угол тележки. - Но мы же не успеем все приготовить!  
Ты бросаешь взгляд на часы:  
\- Сейчас только двенадцать, до прихода гостей еще три часа. За это время можно приготовить еды на сотню человек. Мы все успеем, Рицка.  
\- Я предупредил, - пожимаю я плечами. Ты киваешь, снимаешь с груды каких-то пушистых зеленых плодов один, протягиваешь мне:  
\- Любишь киви?  
Я исподлобья смотрю на тебя:  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Мама не покупала мне фрукты, тем более такие, которые у нас не растут. Ты берешь еще пару мохнатых кругляшей:  
\- Тогда надо попробовать.  
\- А если мне не понравится? - я с сомнением трогаю странную штуку.  
\- Тогда я съем. Что ты хочешь на сладкое?  
\- Твой пирог, - не задумываясь, отвечаю я. - Только он не успеет.  
\- Успеет, - ты находишь и выдергиваешь с полки нужную упаковку теста. - Кажется, все.  
Я смотрю на тележку:  
\- Ты разоришься.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ты ловко разворачиваешь ее в проходе, - в этом магазине лучшие цены в районе. Идем, Рицка.  
  
Когда мы дотаскиваем пакеты с продуктами до квартиры, я успеваю взмокнуть. Как ты думал приволочь все это один? Переставляем сумки через порог, раздеваемся, и ты сразу отправляешься мыть руки и надевать фартук - пока я частями переношу покупки на кухонный стол.  
\- Соби, но я не ем маринованные сливы! Они невкусные!  
\- Зато Кио ест, - отзываешься ты от раковины, где сосредоточенно что-то чистишь. - Может есть только их и больше ни на что не отвлекаться. Вот, держи.  
Передо мной оказывается блюдце с изумрудно-зеленой мякотью, в которой чернеют мелкие зернышки. Я разглядываю ее:  
\- И как это есть? Палочками?..  
\- Нет, руками, - ты забираешь волосы в хвост, закалываешь челку, чтобы не мешала. - Попробуй.  
\- Если это несъедобно…  
Ты смеешься:  
\- Ну попробуй же!  
Съедобно. Напоминает землянику, только запах и привкус другой. Я увлеченно ем вторую… второй?.. киви, а ты начинаешь заниматься мясом. Достаешь приправы, какие-то травки, соль… Я смотрю на твой профиль, пока ты не поворачиваешь голову:  
\- М?  
\- Соби, - я теряюсь под твоим взглядом, - ты так себя ведешь… словно это у тебя день рождения, не у меня.  
\- Почти так, - ты серьезен, - но твой день рождения значит для меня больше, Рицка. Я уже говорил, что рад тому, что ты здесь.  
Я отворачиваюсь и предлагаю:  
\- Чем тебе помочь?  
\- Можешь открыть все консервы и вынуть из целлофана тесто. - Ты возвращаешься к мясу. Кажется, это свинина, я не видел, что ты брал.  
\- А у тебя когда день рождения? - спрашиваю, отыскивая в столе консервный нож.  
\- Двадцать первого сентября, - ты проверяешь, разогрелась ли духовка. - Еще нескоро.  
Это хорошо. Я успею подготовиться.  
  
*  
\- С днем рождения, Рицка! - голос у Яёи простуженный, но вид уже ничего, позавчера хуже был. - Агацума-сан, спасибо, что уговорили родителей меня отпустить!  
\- Не за что, - ты улыбаешься, - как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Уже лучше, - он в большом свитере, наэлектризовавшиеся волосы дрожат вокруг головы, Яёи приглаживает их. - Рицка, поздравляю!  
Он протягивает мне большую коробку в коричневой оберточной бумаге. Я взвешиваю ее на руке:  
\- Что там?  
\- Открой, увидишь, - он улыбается. - Можно, я куда-нибудь примощусь, а то сил не очень много?  
\- Да, устраивайся, где хочешь, - я провожу его в комнату. Яеи садится на одну из подушек, прислоняется к стене. Ты возвращаешься на кухню и зовешь меня:  
\- Рицка, ты занят?  
Я кладу коробку на кровать:  
\- Сейчас открою, - и иду к тебе. - Что?  
\- Пожалуйста, проверь, сколько на столе тарелок, чашек, у всех ли есть палочки. Я думаю, Юйко-тян тоже сейчас появится.  
\- А сколько времени?  
\- Без трех минут три.  
Ты оказываешься прав: в дверь вежливо стучат. Я бегом кидаюсь открывать. Юйко, разрумянившаяся от холода, начинает говорить раньше, чем я успеваю сказать хоть слово:  
\- Рицка-кун, поздравляю с днем рождения, я так рада, что ты меня пригласил, это просто здорово, вот тебе подарок!  
Ее коробка меньше, но почти такая же тяжелая. Я отношу ее в комнату, забираю у Юйко пуховик, пристраиваю на вешалку.  
\- Проходи, пожалуйста!  
Проверяю, как ты велел, столовые приборы, и собираюсь вскрыть подарочные обертки, когда в дверь снова стучат. Принюхиваясь к аромату мяса, доносящегося с кухни, иду к двери, гадая, кто это окажется.  
Кио. Когда я его пригласил, удивился не только он, но и ты. Но он твой друг, и я тоже хочу с ним дружить.  
\- Рицка, с днем рождения, - начинает он. Я ежусь:  
\- Заходи быстрее!  
Он шмыгает носом и переступает порог:  
\- В общем, я не знал, что ты любишь, так что…  
На сей раз не коробка, а пакет. Я принимаю его:  
\- Спасибо.  
Похоже, сегодня я получу подарков больше, чем за всю жизнь, которую помню.  
Ты выходишь из кухни:  
\- Кио? Привет.  
\- Привет, Со-тян, - жизнерадостно отвечает он, - я вовремя?  
\- Рицка приглашал к трем, - киваешь ты и обращаешься ко мне: - Остались Нацуо и Йоджи. Позвонить им?  
\- Не надо. - Представляю, что ты им скажешь. Да тебе и неприятно было бы им звонить, мне кажется. - Время только шесть минут четвертого. Я посмотрю подарки?  
Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Конечно. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
\- А что ты подарил Рицке? - слышу я вопрос прошедшего на кухню Кио, и невольно замедляю шаг. Он все равно увидит, когда войдет в комнату, но мне интересно, что ты скажешь.  
\- Еще ничего. - Я останавливаюсь от неожиданности и прислушиваюсь. - Я сделаю ему подарок, когда мы останемся одни.  
\- Со-тя-ан, - тянет Кио подначивающе, и ты добавляешь скучным тоном:  
\- Тебя не должно это волновать.  
  
А мне показалось, ты уже сделал подарок - и не один. Устроил праздник, вручил рисунок, вокруг которого ходит Юйко… Зачем еще что-то?  
  
Я устраиваюсь на кровати и наконец разворачиваю то, что принес Яёи. Ничего себе! Это новая клавиатура - с подсветкой и кучей функциональных клавиш. Я восхищенно прослеживаю обводы черно-серого пластика:  
\- Спасибо! У меня просто слов нет!  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, - ушки Яёи встают вертикально, - надеюсь, пригодится.  
\- Ой, как здорово! - Юйко тоже разглядывает клавиатуру, - Рицка-кун, а ты покажешь, как работают все эти кнопочки?  
\- Как только сам разберусь, - обещаю я, приступая к открыванию ее подарка. В бумаге оказывается квадратная коробка-шкатулка из бархатистой бумаги, Юйко заливается румянцем:  
\- Я подумала… подумала, что вам с Соби-саном может это пригодиться… Я не угадала, да?  
\- А что это? - спрашиваю я растерянно. Непохоже ни на что, что я мог бы узнать.  
\- Ароматические палочки…  
Я подношу коробку к носу. Из-под крышки слабо пахнет благовониями.  
\- Спасибо, Юйко-тян, - раздается сверху, и я с облегчением вижу, что ты стоишь рядом с кроватью. - Рицка, можно взглянуть?  
\- Держи, - я передаю тебе коробку, и ты поддеваешь ногтем крышку.  
\- Замечательно. Здесь набор на все четыре сезона?  
Юйко кивает:  
\- Да, Соби-сан. Вам нравится?  
\- Очень, - отвечаешь ты. - Я давно хотел купить нечто в подобном роде, но не мог выбрать. Спасибо большое, Юйко-тян.  
Она радостно прыгает, а я встречаюсь с тобой глазами: "Спасибо". Ты на секунду опускаешь ресницы: "Не за что".  
В пакете Кио обнаруживается ярко-синяя футболка с изображением дракона на спине, бейсболка с таким же драконом и темные очки. Ого. Я поднимаю голову:  
\- Спасибо! Только… сейчас ведь не лето, я пока не смогу это носить?  
\- Ну, до лета долежит. Не рассыплется, - Кио чешет за унизанным серьгами ухом. - Мне кажется, тебе пойдет.  
\- Я уверен! - соскакиваю с кровати, натягивая на голову бейсболку. - Мне такое нравится!  
\- Какая удача, - Кио выдыхает и смеется. - А то я голову сломал, что тебе подарить.  
Звонок в дверь прерывает его, я отправляюсь отпирать. Ты идешь за мной.  
Я вчера с ними виделся, Соби. Они для нас не опасны.  
Ничего не говорю и открываю дверь.  
  
\- Простите за опоздание! Просто в пробке стояли, а из автобуса куда-то деться, прямо из толчеи, сами понимаете, трудно! - Нацуо переводит взгляд с тебя на меня.  
\- Мы не нарочно, - Йоджи отводит из-за спины руку с огромным хрустящим пакетом. - Рицка, извини, если не понравится, Нацуо сказал, что дарить будем только это и ничего кроме!  
\- Вы бы зашли, - говоришь ты спокойно, - кое-кому, может, и не холодно, а Рицка стоит на сквозняке.  
\- Ах да, - они одним шагом оказываются в коридоре, внося с собой запах снега и почему-то скорости. Наверное, правда торопились.  
Я беру у Йоджи пакет с завязанными узлом ручками. Он шуршит, пока я их распутываю. Это единственный подарок, который меня не удивляет: розовый лохматый медведь, чуть ли не с меня ростом. Почему они так любят игрушки?  
Ты негромко фыркаешь:  
\- У нас появилось кресло.  
\- А мне нравится! - я встряхиваю медведя, чтобы примятая шерсть взъерошилась. - Это не кресло, это подушка! Мы его на подоконник посадим.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашаешься ты. И обращаешься к Нулям: - Мойте руки. Одних вас ждем.  
  
*  
До пирога мы добираемся только часа через четыре. Еды так много, что мы с тобой будем дня три есть то, что сегодня собрали - и мясо, и гарнир из тушеных овощей, и несколько салатов. А в морозилке еще остались полуфабрикаты.  
Бутылка в самом деле разошлась за два раза, но для тостов хватило. Первый заставили произнести тебя - ты не стал отказываться, хотя, по-моему, предпочел бы промолчать. Я тоже почувствовал себя неловко, не знаю, почему. Ты поглядел на бокал, потом на меня - вообще меня этот взгляд в качестве тоста вполне устроил бы, - и сказал:  
\- С днем рождения, Рицка.  
И все, но я смутился. Все начали наперебой желать здоровья, счастья, всего, чего самому хочется… А я подумал, что мне уже тринадцать, Соби. Ждать… уже меньше. Не знаю, что ты высмотрел в моем лице, только нашел и осторожно пожал под столом мою руку. Я ее тут же отнял, но Кио все равно увидел. Тогда я быстро погладил твои пальцы в ответ, притворившись, что не замечаю, как он косится. Ты улыбнулся и предложил мне очередной добавки.  
  
Больше всего меня волновали Нули - если бы Нацуо пришло в голову что-нибудь… Сам не знаю, почему пригласил их. Может, чтобы оправдать, зачем просил телефон Йоджи, хотя… Я мог сказать, что пригласил их, а они отказались. Но я не хочу тебе врать, Соби. Хватит того, сколько от меня скрывал и скрываешь ты. Конечно, у меня была другая причина для звонка, но жалеть о приглашении не пришлось.  
  
\- Соби, в тебе пропадает повар, - сообщает Нацуо, поглощая второй кусок пирога, - не только много, еще и вкусно! Как ты один ухитрился?  
\- Мы готовили вместе, - отвечаешь ты хладнокровно, и я даже не могу поспорить, что почти все ты сделал в одиночку. Это бы означало, что ты сказал неправду. Чувствую себя пойманным твоими словами и наливаю себе еще гранатового сока. Ты немного развел его водой, и теперь по цвету он напоминает вино, которое мы пили. Мне показалось, что Нули и Кио могли бы продолжить, но в твоем присутствии не решились предложить.  
\- Все равно пропадает, - хихикает Кио, - зарываешь способности в землю! Или в краски…  
\- Нужные таланты при мне, - ты равнодушно пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Рицка-кун, Соби-сан, все очень, очень вкусно! - Юйко отодвигает пустую тарелку. - Я теперь дома ни ужинать, ни завтракать не буду, так наелась!  
\- Все равно мама поесть заставит, - Яёи аккуратно вытирает салфеткой губы. - Вот бы этот стол сфотографировать. Тут так всего много!  
\- Можем не только стол, - спохватываюсь я, - давайте все пощелкаемся! Хотите?  
\- Чур, я фотограф! - вызывается Кио.  
  
Для первого снимка мы устраиваемся, как выразился Йоджи, "создавая композицию". Я встаю в центре, ты садишься передо мной, и я осторожно, пока никто не видит, зарываюсь пальцами в твои волосы. Жду настороженной неподвижности, но ты откидываешь голову назад, касаясь затылком моего живота. У меня внутри что-то обрывается. Кио отвлекается от поиска нужного ракурса и смотрит на нас. Тогда я решаюсь и кладу руку тебе на плечо. Ты выдыхаешь через нос и полуприкрываешь глаза.  
По бокам устраиваются Зеро, а Юйко и Яёи садятся на пол рядом с тобой - он слева, она справа. Кио просит всех "сделать не очень умные лица" и нажимает кнопку.  
Потом он щелкает нас поодиночке, вдвоем, втроем, съемка затягивается больше чем на час. Я даже уговариваю тебя сфотографироваться с ним - хотя воодушевления это у тебя не вызывает.  
  
В половине девятого Юйко со вздохом сообщает, что ей пора домой. Яеи тоже сразу начинает собираться, а Зеро, переглянувшись, констатируют, что пора и честь знать. Один Кио ничего не говорит, наверное, еще посидел бы, но тоже идет к вешалке - искать перчатки и шапку.  
Ты спускаешься, чтобы договориться с таксистом, друзья еще раз поздравляют меня с днем рождения - и уходят. "Увидимся завтра, Рицка-кун!" - доносится снизу голос Юйко. Зеро и Кио стоят друг напротив друга и почему-то не прощаются.  
Йоджи фыркает:  
\- Похоже, все хотят тебе что-то сказать. Мы подождем, - они выходят на крыльцо и устраиваются верхом на перилах. Да, им ведь такси не нужно.  
Кио разглядывает кисти своего шарфа, будто первый раз видит, и скороговоркой выдает на одной ноте:  
\- Спасибо, что пригласил. Извини, если что не так. Надеюсь, тебе было весело.  
Я растерянно киваю:  
\- Спасибо. Все в порядке.  
\- Ну, тогда пока! - и он выскакивает из прихожей чуть не бегом.  
\- Пока, - я озадаченно смотрю ему вслед. Зачем для этого нужно было оставаться наедине?  
Нацуо спрыгивает с перил, враскачку подходит ко мне:  
\- Спасибо, что пригласил, Рицка.  
Они что - заранее сговорились?  
\- Классно посидели, - продолжает Йоджи, - первый раз на нормальном дне рождения. Так что будем еще нужны - обращайся!  
\- И береги Соби, - Нацуо игриво касается кончика моего носа, - мы все видим!  
\- Что - все? - вспыхиваю я.  
\- Все, что надо, - подмигивает Зеро. - Ты молодчина. Ну, пока!  
\- Увидимся, - машет рукой Йоджи.  
\- Пока, - отвечаю я, и они исчезают. Прямо там, где стояли.  
  
Ты поднимаешься по лестнице - значит, Яёи и Юйко тоже уехали.  
\- Ты простынешь, если будешь тут стоять, - говоришь, аккуратно подталкивая меня вглубь коридора и закрывая дверь. Потом опираешься на нее рукой: - Рицка?  
\- Угу, - киваю я, - все было здорово. Но одного я не понял, Соби.  
\- Чего? - ты внимательно смотришь, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Почему ты сказал Кио, что ничего мне не подарил? - я развожу руками. - Это был настоящий праздник. И ты меня нарисовал! Разве мало?!  
Ты хмуришься:  
\- Но это было мне приятно, Рицка, и совсем нетрудно.  
\- А подарки делать должно быть неприятно, да?  
Ну и логика у тебя.  
\- Я хотел предложить… - начинаешь ты задумчиво.  
\- Что?  
\- Исполнить любое твое желание.  
Ты же всегда готов это сделать, вертится на языке. Но я такое не ляпну.  
\- У меня есть одно желание, Соби, - говорю я тихо.  
\- Если это возможно, я его осуществлю.  
\- Да, - я киваю и прикусываю губы, чтобы не задрожали.  
\- Хорошо, - ты наклоняешься и тепло дуешь мне в кошачье ухо, так что я подскакиваю:  
\- Щекотно же!  
Ты смеешься.  
\- Сейчас я вымою посуду и буду в твоем распоряжении, Рицка.  
\- Я тебе помогу.  
Ты медлишь на входе в кухню, потом киваешь:  
\- Тогда можешь носить тарелки.  
  
*  
Когда ты снимаешь фартук и вытираешь руки полотенцем, я уже жалею, что сказал. Будто мало того, что ты все время меня выводишь из равновесия!  
\- Рицка? - окликаешь ты. Я сжимаю кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони. Скажу - не отступать же.  
\- Да, - говорю как можно тверже. Я не боюсь.  
\- Идем в комнату?  
Хочешь услышать мое желание. Я отвожу назад волосы, всей пятерней тяну себя за них - и иду. Залезаю на кровать. Похоже, это теперь наше место для ведения серьезных бесед:  
\- Садись.  
Ты устраиваешься напротив, поддергиваешь рукава джемпера, склоняешь голову к плечу и ждешь. Я несколько раз пытаюсь начать, но не знаю, с чего, и с каждой моей попыткой ты все больше настораживаешься. Наконец мы заговариваем одновременно:  
-Что-то случилось, Рицка?  
\- Я не знаю, как сказать!  
Переглядываемся и вместе фыркаем.  
\- Соби, - я прячусь за челкой, жалко, она не все лицо закрывает, и искоса подсматриваю за тобой, - я хочу, чтобы ты перестал сбегать, пока я сплю. Тогда и меня буди, я все равно почти сразу просыпаюсь!  
\- Куда сбегать? - спрашиваешь ты с искренним недоумением. - Когда?  
Провалюсь сквозь землю от стыда… сразу поймешь.  
\- Не куда, а откуда, - сипло поправляю я. - По утрам.  
Ты неопределенно качаешь головой и улыбаешься:  
\- Рицка, но я встаю на час раньше, ты еще можешь видеть сны. Зачем тебя поднимать?  
\- И по выходным? - у меня, сам слышу, очень вредный голос. Ты не отвечаешь, и я повторяю шепотом: - В воскресенье ты тоже встаешь раньше.  
\- Я понял, - твоя поза становится не такой напряженной. - В выходные я не буду вставать, пока ты не проснешься.  
Как сегодня? Утро вспоминается яркой картинкой, и я торопливо киваю.  
\- Ты хотел назвать желание, - продолжаешь ты спокойно.  
Ты меня что, не слушал?  
\- А я что, по-твоему, сделал?  
Где в твоем лице прячется удивление? Непроницаемые черты, и все равно вижу.  
\- Это несерьезно. Мне придется подумать самому.  
\- Очень даже серьезно! - возмущаюсь я, вставая на колени на кровати. - Я имел в виду только эту просьбу!  
Да, руки у тебя длинные, а кровать - не лучшее место для проверки равновесия. Ты дергаешь меня за локоть, ловишь, останавливая падение, и притягиваешь к себе.  
\- Пусти, - отбиваюсь я, упираясь ладонями тебе в грудь, - обязательно, что ли, меня хватать! Соби, я кому говорю!  
\- Я слышу, - ты даже киваешь, но не ослабляешь хватку.  
\- Пусти меня! - я начинаю сердиться, и ты с сожалением меня освобождаешь. Я независимо подергиваю хвостом. За тобой все время следить приходится! Но я почему-то не отодвигаюсь, а остаюсь на месте, заглядывая в твои смеющиеся глаза. В кои-то веки они меня не смущают, я даже несколько раз перевожу дыхание. А когда твои зрачки расширяются, мне кажется, что отвернуться не получится, если и захочу. Ты осторожно дотрагиваешься до моего лба, до бровей - я хмурюсь, наверное.  
\- Что ты?  
\- Ничего. - Взгляд упирается в твою закрытую светлыми бинтами шею. Дышать вдруг становится почти больно. Ты касаешься моей руки:  
\- Рицка? - в твоем голосе появляется беспокойство. - Что тебя расстроило?  
Я все равно не смогу объяснить!  
Молча тебя обнимаю. Не думаю, как ты среагируешь, не вслушиваюсь, говоришь ли что-нибудь. Ты гладишь меня по спине и, кажется, целуешь. Если ты и удивлен, по тебе не скажешь.  
Ты не должен догадаться, сколько я знаю, не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что мне тебя жалко. Мне не жалко. Просто я дал себе слово. Ты не будешь чувствовать себя со мной, как...  
  
Я выпрямляюсь. Пусть даже я не вырасту таким высоким, как он, Юйко все равно перегоню, а она тебе до плеча. Если и буду ниже, чем ты, то ненамного. Надо только подождать.  
Собираю твои волосы, отвожу их за спину и кладу ладони по обе стороны твоей шеи, чтобы большие пальцы оказались на ключицах, а остальные - на бинтах. Ты не споришь. По крайней мере, вслух ничего не говоришь. Я смотрю на твои сжатые губы и провожу по невидимой линии Имени.  
Трудно. Но я вчера решил и скажу.  
\- Соби… неважно, что там… Кожа должна дышать. Я точно знаю! Почему ты никогда не снимаешь повязку?  
Я ни разу не видел такой твоей реакции. Ты вспыхиваешь, ярко, жарко, до корней волос, и низко опускаешь голову. Я был готов к чему угодно, только не к этому. Ты молчишь, я тоже, но пальцы будто приклеились к тебе. Не могу заставить себя убрать их.  
\- Мне правда все равно, - шепчу минуту спустя, потому что ты, кажется, говорить не будешь. - То есть… не все равно… Ты обиделся?  
Ты чуть-чуть улыбаешься:  
\- Нет, Рицка. Просто я никогда… - ты машинально дотрагиваешься до горла, задевая мои пальцы, и отдергиваешь руку. - Я никогда не открываю Имя. Если бы его видели, это вызывало бы вопросы. Мне они не нужны.  
\- Я же не про улицу или университет, - возражаю я упрямо. - Я имею в виду… дома.  
Ты мне настолько не доверяешь, да? Хочется свернуться калачиком и зажмуриться. Я роняю руки на колени и опускаюсь обратно на кровать.  
  
\- Ты хочешь его увидеть? - вопрос застает меня врасплох.  
Откажусь - решишь, что мне противно, соглашусь - сочтешь за любопытство… Я растерянно мигаю:  
\- Не знаю.  
Я вижу твое Имя только перед поединками, и дальше у нас, как правило, бывают неприятности. Разной степени тяжести. Да и то ты снимаешь бинты не всякий раз.  
\- Ну же, Рицка, смелее, - говоришь ты тоном, которым когда-то просил проколоть тебе уши.  
Так. Уши. Это… важно для тебя?  
\- Если ты хочешь показать - давай, - я выдерживаю твой взгляд.  
Щеки у тебя по-прежнему с пунцовыми пятнами. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стеснялся, но почему-то это очень приятно.  
Ты не отвечаешь. Просто отстегиваешь скрепки, удерживающие бинт, и медленно разматываешь его, непрерывно наблюдая за мной. Лучше бы ты смущался сильнее.  
Я не смотрю, пока ты не заканчиваешь. Твой голос выводит меня из какого-то ступора:  
\- Рицка?  
Я поднимаю голову - но сначала гляжу тебе в лицо. Наверное, тебе не нравится, но ты не отворачиваешься. Правильно, тебе-то чего стыдиться. Стыдно должно быть мне… Это сделал мой брат. Я снова встаю на коленях на кровати, придвигаюсь вплотную - и опять кладу руки тебе на плечи.  
Рваные полосы шрамов складываются в английские буквы. Они неровные и очень глубокие. Да, я помню, что Сэймэй был зол. И наверняка на том выпускном что-то пил.  
Но - я не видел раньше - отметин больше, у тебя полшеи исчеркано… просто так? Художественные изыски? Картинка перед глазами то туманится, то вдруг делается кристально-четкой. Я знаю, как долго саднят порезы, но мама всегда ранила меня ненарочно. А здесь…  
\- Рицка, что ты делаешь?  
Я прослеживаю пальцами светло-розовые рубцы, каждую букву, каждый штрих, и не сразу замечаю, что ты дрожишь - по-настоящему, ощутимой дрожью.  
\- Ох! Соби… больно?!  
\- Что ты делаешь? - У тебя такой голос… Нет, кажется, дело не в боли. Ты перехватываешь мою руку, свободной прикрываешь горло: - Зачем?  
Я бессильно пожимаю плечами: как сказать? - и отвожу твою ладонь от Имени. Оно врезано в кожу, как клеймо.  
Одной рукой ты удерживаешь мое запястье, в другую вцепился я. Ты так смотришь… Это невыносимо.  
\- Больно? - повторяю я шепотом. Ты делаешь отрицательный жест и опускаешь руки:  
\- Не бойся причинить мне боль, Рицка.  
\- Я не боюсь, а просто _не хочу_ тебе ее причинять!!  
Не могу говорить, взмахиваю стиснутыми кулаками. Ты перебираешь в пальцах ленту бинта и молчишь.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю. Если ты сейчас испугаешься… я бы на твоем месте испугался, наверное… Такой решимости я раньше никогда не чувствовал:  
\- Соби, никто больше не сделает тебе больно! Никто!  
  
Ничком падаю на кровать, прячу лицо.  
Ты молча трогаешь меня за плечо, чтобы я повернулся. Я дергаюсь, отказываясь. Ни за что.  
  
\- Я буду счастлив служить тебе, Рицка. - Забываю только что принятое решение не смотреть на тебя, сажусь на кровати, и ты заканчиваешь: - Я горжусь тем, что ты моя Жертва.  
  
Твой голос… в нем…  
  
Ты гладишь мои кошачьи уши - я не отодвигаюсь, сейчас можешь делать со мной все, что угодно. Но нужно закончить разговор.  
Ты нерешительно раскрываешь руки; сопротивляться глупо, и все равно никто не видит - обнимаю тебя за плечи и усаживаюсь, обхватив коленями твои бедра. Попался.  
Наверное, это у меня на лице написано. Ты собираешься что-то сказать, но не успеваешь: я касаюсь шрамов губами. Когда Неспящие поймали нас в оковы, я тоже тебя поцеловал. Ты резко вдыхаешь, словно тебе не хватает воздуха, сейчас оттолкнешь…  
  
Ты кладешь ладонь на мой затылок, крепко обнимаешь и даже не думаешь отстраняться. Я не понимаю…  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
Я зажмуриваюсь и изо всех сил обнимаю тебя.  
\- Если хочешь… можешь не закрывать его, - говорю хриплым шепотом, - это ничего не значит. Честно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяешь ты вместо ответа.  
  
Я тебя тоже. Больше всех.  
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун, как дела в школе?  
Кацуко-сэнсей постукивает кончиком шариковой ручки по губам и с любопытством смотрит на меня. Я сижу в углу дивана, обхватив руками колени, и скольжу глазами по знакомой обстановке кабинета.  
\- Спасибо, - я улыбаюсь, и она сразу улыбается в ответ, ожидая продолжения. - Триместр кончился, теперь у нас до восемнадцатого января каникулы. А тридцатого - школьный Новый год.  
\- Замечательно, - она разворачивает стул, - и что там будет?  
\- Там… - я пытаюсь вспомнить программу вечера. - Ну, какой-то спектакль, конкурсы, а потом дискотека.  
\- О? Ты будешь танцевать, Рицка-кун?  
Я отвечаю раньше, чем успеваю подумать:  
\- Что вы, конечно, нет!  
\- А почему? - доктор выглядит разочарованной, - ведь танцы - это весело!  
Я сажусь удобнее, опираюсь подбородком на колено, чтобы смотреть мимо Кацуко-сан на монитор компьютера. Может, и весело. Но туда приглашаются родители и родственники, и я не могу не взять тебя, потому что иначе ты обидишься, я точно знаю…  
\- Что ж, ладно, - меняет она тему. - Про учебу спрашивать, наверное, будет бестактно?  
\- Почему? - я удивленно гляжу на нее. - Просто рассказывать нечего. Нам же не выставляли оценок за этот триместр, только предварительные баллы по успеваемости. Экзамены в марте, а пока мы готовимся.  
\- Ты уже готовишься к экзаменам, Рицка-кун? - она уважительно смотрит на меня, но глаза веселые. А что тут забавного?  
\- Понемногу, - я снова отвожу взгляд. - Когда есть свободное время.  
\- Ты по-прежнему живешь у друга своего брата? - сэнсей встает и направляется к одному из стенных шкафов. - У Агацумы-сана?  
\- Да, - я киваю и внутренне подбираюсь. Не хочу, чтобы меня расспрашивали о тебе. Боюсь выдать себя "неправильным" выражением лица. Никто не должен знать, не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.  
\- А дома бываешь? - она начинает заваривать фруктовый чай в пакетиках. По-моему, гадость, но у Кацуко-сэнсей всегда получается так, что вполне можно пить. - Как твои отношения с мамой?  
Когда-то Кацуко-сан говорила, что то, как мама ведет себя со мной, называется "жестоким обращением с ребенком", и предлагала принять меры. Я сперва отмалчивался, потом накричал на них - целую комиссию из трех человек - а потом, кажется, расплакался.  
Я проверяю зажившую с последнего визита царапину: в неярком кабинетном свете ее не должно быть видно. Кацуко-сан не замечает, она как раз ищет блюдца.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечаю как можно оживленнее, - кажется, стали лучше. Мама… радуется, когда меня видит.  
Сэнсей подходит и протягивает мне чашку:  
\- Домой возвращаться не хочешь?  
Я забываю выдохнуть. Это же не серьезно? Медленно качаю головой:  
\- Нет.  
\- Не надо опасаться, Рицка-кун, - замечает она мою тревогу. - Думаю, никто не будет спрашивать, почему ты выбрал жизнь у старшего друга. Твоя ситуация… достаточно известна.  
Да уж. Меня, наверное, все врачи, связанные с психикой, в Токио знают, если не в лицо, то по фамилии.  
Ты сказал, что в случае чего уладишь вопросы опеки. Я полагаюсь на тебя, Соби. Не нравится мне эта тема разговора.  
\- Сэнсей, - начинаю я, чтобы перевести беседу в другое русло, - можно спросить вас кое о чем?  
\- Конечно, я вся внимание, - она снова улыбается, и я слегка расслабляюсь.  
\- Вы не скажете, какой у меня диагноз?  
Повисает тишина, в которой слышно гудение системника в углу. Хм. Я что - какой-то неправильный вопрос задал?  
\- Рицка-кун, - она отставляет свой чай и пересаживается на диван. Я сразу поджимаю ноги в носках, даже пальцы подгибаю. Не выношу вторжения в личное пространство без предупреждения. До сих пор, даже от нее. Можно - только тебе. Ну и Юйко с Яёи. Сэнсей замечает это и отодвигается как можно дальше, опирается на подлокотник.  
\- Мне кажется… я уже могу узнать, да? - говорю я полушепотом. - Я гораздо лучше себя чувствую, чем когда пришел к вам в первый раз.  
Она сплетает и расплетает пальцы.  
\- Сэнсей, - прошу я уже совсем тихо, - разве там что-то страшное?  
\- Нет, - Кацуко-сан вздыхает, - я расскажу. Только сперва ответь, Рицка-кун, ты ничего не вспомнил из своего прошлого?  
Я снова качаю головой, отросшие волосы щекочут шею.  
\- Я так и думала, - она достает из нагрудного кармана ручку и снова начинает вертеть в пальцах. - Может быть, ты и не вспомнишь.  
\- Угу, - соглашаюсь я. - Я уже понял.  
\- В самом деле? - Кацуко-сан, по-моему, успокаивается. - Что ж… Моя задача состояла в том, чтобы помочь тебе принять себя таким, какой ты есть. Два года назад ты не хотел быть собой, Рицка, помнишь?  
\- Да. - Надо же, я и впрямь помню. Очень четко, словно прошла от силы неделя. - Я говорил, что если прежний Рицка вернется, я отдам ему тело. И я-сегодняшний исчезну как личность.  
\- Да, - она несколько раз кивает. - Того себя ты считал настоящим, а нынешнего подменой. Твой диагноз звучал почти так же. Замещение личности. Ты был умным, сообразительным, замечательным мальчиком, просто не тем, каким рос в течение десяти лет, а совсем другим. И ты опасался, что снова все забудешь.  
\- Поэтому я все фотографировал. Чтобы знать, что я все равно Рицка.  
Она наклоняется вперед:  
\- Теперь больше не боишься?  
Я долго не отвечаю, уставившись в пустоту. Замещение личности… Я могу никогда не вспомнить, каким я был… Амнезия, которая не подлежит излечению. И в то же время, врачи говорили, она может пройти в любой момент…  
\- Нет, не боюсь, - я чуть ли не ощупью подбираю слова. - Теперь, если я забуду, кто я… Мне скажут.  
"Я горжусь тем, что ты моя Жертва". Ты же вернешь меня в случае чего? Нет - я просто не смогу потеряться в себе, глядя на тебя.  
\- Твои друзья?  
\- Да, - я решительно киваю. - Доктор… почему вы сказали, что диагноз "звучал"? А сейчас его уже?..  
Я не решаюсь закончить, но Кацуко-сан понимает:  
\- Нет. Он по-прежнему в силе. Но ведь тебя устраивает твоя нынешняя жизнь?  
\- Устраивает, - подтверждаю я, но брови все равно сдвигаются. - Просто обидно прожить десять лет, а потом три года все наверстывать и изучать новое.  
\- Тяжело? - понимающе спрашивает сэнсей, мелкими глотками отпивая чай из своей чашки.  
\- Да нет… я уже привык.  
Когда ты появился, я понял, что стать "нормальным" и "как все" мне не грозит. Внутри стало тревожно - и все равно легко, как никогда. Может, то, что ты мне вначале казался психом, и небезосновательно, но… Если б я был обычным, ты мог не прийти. А вдруг?  
\- Рицка-кун, нам нужно будет заполнить очередные тесты, - говорит Кацуко-сан. - Помнишь, как в прошлый раз?  
\- Конечно, - соглашаюсь я. - На IQ, на самооценку, на… как это называется? - адекватность восприятия действительности. Когда?  
\- Ты молодец! Спасибо за энтузиазм, - она делает жест в направлении компьютера. - Думаю, после Нового года я все подготовлю. Ну что ж, наверное, все на сегодня?  
\- Угу, - я встаю с дивана. Спина затекла, пару раз прогибаюсь вперед-назад перед тем, как надеть куртку.  
\- Кстати, Рицка-кун, - спохватывается сэнсей, когда я шнурую ботинки, - думаю, наши встречи можно проредить. Как ты считаешь? Или оставить прежнюю периодичность?  
Я вскидываю глаза:  
\- Вы серьезно, сэнсей? В самом деле?  
\- Да, - она кивает и улыбается, моей радости, наверное. - По-моему, если мы будем видеться раз в две недели, не произойдет ничего страшного. Ты постепенно перестаешь нуждаться в наших диалогах, и хотя мне будет тебя недоставать, должна признать, я очень тобой горжусь!  
Ой. Я краснею от ее слов. Кацуко-сан вообще иногда меня озадачивает. Когда она пригласила меня на свидание, я не знал, куда деться. Она же не ровесница, чтобы хихикать над моими рассказами. И в то же время она так серьезно смотрела на меня весь вечер… Я не мог забыть, что она врач.  
А потом я бегал по городу и искал тебя, потому что был уверен, что с тобой что-то не так. А она, наверное, думала, что я вижу третий сон.  
\- Спасибо, сэнсей, - говорю я, не зная, что добавить.  
\- В случае чего у тебя есть мой телефон, - она встает, чтобы проводить меня. - Можешь звонить, если захочешь увидеться. Между прочим, на улице уже темно, - она оглядывается на приспущенные жалюзи. - Ты не боишься добираться один?  
\- Нет.  
Я проверяю в сумке шапку. Все равно же намекнешь, что надо ее надеть. Как будто сам носишь!  
\- Тут рядом автобусная остановка, а выхожу я почти напротив дома. Так что все в порядке, - говорю вслух. - До свидания, сэнсей! С наступающими праздниками вас!  
\- И тебе всего доброго, Рицка-кун, - отвечает она, закрывая за мной дверь.  
  
*  
Я дохожу до лифта, вызываю его и расстегиваю молнию на куртке, чтобы достать висящий на шее мобильник. По этой кнопке я попадаю не глядя.  
\- Рицка?  
Судя по шуму в трубке, ты в автобусе или на улице, но не мешает уточнить. Только надо открыть глаза. Еще глаза у меня не закрывались, когда я тебя слышу!  
\- Ты где? - осведомляюсь как можно увереннее.  
\- На остановке, - откликаешься ты, - жду тебя. А ты где, Рицка?  
\- В лифте, - двери кабины как раз открываются, - сейчас буду! - я нажимаю первый этаж.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечаешь ты, и связь рвется. Почему она в лифте почти всегда рвется?  
Застегиваю куртку и, не глядя по сторонам, миную широкий холл. Он напоминает больничный, хотя это офисное здание. Я не люблю напоминания о больницах. Выхожу, сердито толкая дверь плечом.  
  
Ты уже ждешь на остановке - опять приехал заранее, чтобы, как ты выразился, иметь люфт времени. Теперь мы каждый раз там встречаемся, а потом идем гулять.  
  
…Я попросил тебя не приходить к подъезду, чтобы Кацуко-сэнсей не увидела тебя из окна. Ты огорчился - я сначала не понял, чему - согласился и затих на весь вечер. Может, раньше никому не было дела, молчишь ты или разговариваешь. Или Кио не умеет пробиваться сквозь твое молчание. Но я тебе не те, кто был раньше, и уж точно не Кио. Я терпел молчанку часа полтора, а потом вцепился в твою шерстяную безрукавку и чуть не зарычал, когда ты отвел глаза и сделал вид, что до смерти занят картиной. Ага, десять раз!  
"- Соби, - я решительно потащил тебя за руку, заставил сесть на кровать, а сам встал напротив. - Ты можешь объяснить, в чем дело? Я пока не умею читать мысли!  
\- Все в порядке, Рицка, - ответил ты, сосредоточенно изучая древесный рисунок на половицах.  
\- Ну прямо, и я ничего не вижу! Не держи меня за дурака! - Я прижал ладонь ко лбу, а ты покосился на меня с безучастным любопытством. Оно мне не понравилось. - Соби, - начал я снова, - скажи, на что ты обиделся!  
\- Я не обижен, Рицка, - повторил ты в четвертый раз. - Тебе кажется. У тебя просто плохое настроение.  
\- У меня? - аж дыхание от такого заявления перехватило. - У меня плохое настроение?! Ты себя в зеркале видел?!  
По-прежнему безразличное выражение лица. Я со стоном запустил руки в волосы:  
\- Ну как с тобой трудно! Ты что, не понимаешь, что Кацуко-сан не такая, как Шинономе-сэнсей? Если она тебя увидит, она же будет задавать о тебе больше вопросов! А я не хочу, я боюсь!  
\- Боишься? - ты резко вскинул голову. - Почему, Рицка?  
\- Потому что каждый раз думаю: вот ляпну что-нибудь, и мне запретят у тебя жить! Или у тебя будут неприятности!  
Ты поморгал, глядя на меня, потом пару раз открыл и закрыл рот… И тут до меня дошло, в чем дело. И до тебя тоже.  
\- Рицка… - начал ты, тем гадким нежным тоном, против которого я никогда ничего, ну совсем ничего не могу сделать!  
\- Идиот! - выкрикнул я, подняв плечи, защищаясь от твоих протянутых рук, от просветлевшего лица. - А ты… ты опять думал, что я тебя стыжусь! Видеть тебя не желаю, Соби! Отвали!  
Я кинулся в ванную, чувствуя, что еще немного - и или поколочу тебя, или зареву. А ты, конечно, бросился за мной. Я почти успел захлопнуть дверь, сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но ты все равно вошел. Обнял меня, хотя я обзывал тебя всеми словами, которые говорят об умственных способностях. Ты даже прощения не стал просить - просто прижал меня к себе, и я утих, только трясло минут десять. А когда перестало, обнаружил, что мы сидим обнявшись на одной из подушек. После этого осталось только вздохнуть и дать тебе меня поцеловать".  
  
Это было как раз через день после нападения Безмолвных. Больше мы к обсуждению не возвращались, но теперь ты меня без всякой договоренности встречаешь после визитов к Кацуко-сэнсей.  
  
Соби… То, что произошло в воскресенье, третий день крутится у меня в голове. Шрамы - под моими пальцами, под губами… Тебе, наверное, было очень трудно. Наверное, никто тебя не видел без бинтов, кроме Сэймэя - и, может, еще Кио, хотя я не уверен. Такое ощущение, что я дотронулся до больного места.  
  
При этой мысли меня всего пронизывает горячей дрожью. Я стараюсь не касаться тебя лишний раз, но это всегда так трудно! Ведь тебе-то хочется до меня дотрагиваться. И чтобы я тебя трогал. Я знаю, я чувствую - это нельзя не почувствовать! Но ты по-прежнему не разрешаешь. Закусываешь губы, когда я позволяю себе чуть больше, чем просто потереться об тебя носом, или перехватываешь мои руки и начинаешь целовать и гладить меня сам - везде, всего, ртом, пальцами, жарким шепотом, прядями волос…  
Я с ума схожу, перед глазами звезды вспыхивают - а когда тянусь к тебе, забывая про нельзя и можно, и пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то… Ты не даешь. Я не спрашиваю, почему: боюсь снова услышать твой мертвый голос, говорящий "делай, что хочешь". Так - не хочу.  
Как мне со всем этим быть? Мы ведь теперь даже спим в обнимку, хотя ложимся вроде просто рядом!  
  
Я ускоряю шаг и почти подбегаю к остановке. Ты выступаешь из густой синей темноты от деревьев, высаженных вдоль тротуара:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Соби, - я улыбаюсь. Тебе, похоже, нравится, когда я показываю, что соскучился. - Поехали домой?  
\- Я хотел предложить пойти в кино, - начинаешь ты, - у тебя ведь сегодня были последние уроки? Можем отправиться на какую-нибудь премьеру или в кинотеатр в нашем районе, там сейчас крутят фильмы последних сезонов. Или ты голодный? Тогда поужинаем где-нибудь.  
\- В кино, - решаю я. - А то я только "Матрицу" и "Дом летающих кинжалов" видел.  
  
И "Матрицу" точно больше смотреть не захочу - Боевой системы хватит.  
  
\- Можем пойти на "Героя", - предлагаешь ты, видимо, вспоминая афишу.  
\- Да без разницы, - отмахиваюсь я. - А по дороге купим что-нибудь пожевать. Во сколько там начало сеанса?  
\- Я не помню, Рицка, - ты улыбаешься. Доволен моей сговорчивостью? - Кажется, в восемь.  
\- Тогда мы успеваем, - я смотрю на часы. - У нас еще сорок три минуты.  
\- И автобус, - добавляешь ты, глядя на светящееся табло с номером маршрута, - наш.  
\- Поехали, - подытоживаю я, и, взяв тебя за руку, направляюсь к открывшимся дверям.  



	10. Chapter 10

\- Рицка, - ты стоишь у окна, глядя на улицу, и расчесываешь волосы массажной щеткой. Я привык, что ты так делаешь, когда голова болит. Семь движений от правого виска к затылку, семь - от левого. - Рицка, - будто не окликаешь меня, а просто называешь имя. Я знаю, тебе нравится. Это твое единственное и самое лучшее обращение.   
Брат когда-то звал меня "котище", лохматя мои волосы и ставя трубой хвост. Но это было в другой жизни. Еще до тебя.  
\- Что? - я поднимаю голову от журнала. - Соби!  
\- О, прости, - ты поворачиваешься и улыбаешься, - я хотел спросить, какие у твоего класса планы на зимние каникулы.  
Да прямо. Будто я не знаю, что ни о чем таком ты спрашивать не собирался!  
\- Понятия не имею, - я откладываю мангу и вытягиваюсь на кровати, пытаясь стать как можно длиннее. Чтобы кончиками пальцев касаться изножья и изголовья. Ты кладешь массажку и подходишь ко мне, слегка пихая ладонью в бок, чтобы подвинулся.  
\- Мм? - я прижмуриваю глаза и смотрю сквозь ресницы, стараясь сохранить равнодушное выражение лица. - Чего?  
Ты проводишь ладонью по моей спине, раз, другой, ужасно приятно. Я вздыхаю и тоже сажусь, скрещивая ноги. Правда, долго мне в такой позе не пробыть, я не ты.  
\- Рицка, не хочешь побывать на фестивале ледяных скульптур? - ты выжидательно смотришь на меня. Морщу лоб:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду ледовый городок?  
\- Нет, - ты упираешься кончиками пальцев мне в грудь и стараешься опрокинуть меня на кровать.   
Я выставляю руки:   
\- Перестань, ты что, маленький?  
\- Нет, - отвечаешь ты серьезно, но в глазах смешинки, - думаю, что взрослый.  
\- Ах, ты ду-умаешь? - ты меня все-таки роняешь и не даешь подняться. - Соби, ты ошибаешься. Точно тебе говорю! Пусти сейчас же!   
\- Поедем в Саппоро в феврале? - ты убираешь руку, но смысл слов все равно доходит до меня не сразу. А потом я широко раскрываю глаза:   
\- Куда?  
\- В Саппоро, - повторяешь ты, довольный произведенным эффектом. Я сижу взъерошенный и ошарашенный. - Там будет фестиваль ледяных скульптур - Россия, Китай и мы, японцы. Ты не хочешь взглянуть?  
\- Но ведь… это же на Хоккайдо!  
Зачем тебе этот фестиваль?  
\- Ну и что, - ты пожимаешь плечами. - Слетаем.  
\- На последние деньги? - пытаюсь возразить язвительно, а получается виновато. Ты тратишь на меня не считая, я часто думаю, что ты, наверное, не обедаешь в университете, чтобы куда-нибудь меня потащить в выходные.  
\- Глупости, Рицка, - ты чуть заметно прищуриваешься. - Я лишь предложил, если не хочешь… - Ты делаешь движение, чтобы встать.  
Почему ты сразу обижаешься! Ловлю тебя за рукав, удерживая на месте, и отвожу глаза. Ты осторожно касаешься моего подбородка:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Хочу, - вздыхаю я. И, подумав, добавляю: - Спасибо.  
Твои пальцы как будто теплеют:  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я возьму билеты.  
\- Только не разорись, - я ставлю локти на колени, подпираю кулаками щеки.   
\- Хм. Не переживай, - ты улыбаешься, - лучше представь себе перелет на самолете.  
\- Как я могу представить то, чего не видел? - я возмущенно уворачиваюсь от твоей ладони, исследующей сперва мое кошачье, потом обыкновенное ухо, потом зажившую ссадину на скуле. - Соби, ну прекрати, а!   
\- Почему?  
Черт. Как у тебя хватает совести спрашивать?  
\- Потому что!  
\- Почему, Рицка? - ты будто не слышишь моего негодования. У меня нет разумного ответа. Я молча отползаю в сторону. Так, по крайней мере, можно нормально разговаривать.  
\- Я тоже хотел кое-что узнать, - я прикусываю заусеницу на большом пальце. Ты автоматически убираешь мою руку ото рта. Как с ребенком! Я хмыкаю и возобновляю свои действия. - А ты брось курить, - парирую немой упрек. - Ладно… - зажимаю руки между коленями, и после паузы решаюсь: - Соби, ты пойдешь ко мне в школу на праздничный вечер?  
  
Ты вздыхаешь, тихо, но я слышу, потому что специально на тебя не смотрю. И осведомляешься очень спокойно:  
\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я пошел?  
\- Предлагаю же! - нарочно, что ли, еще больше меня смущаешь!   
Ты не отвечаешь; я кошусь на тебя. Лицо невозмутимое, и все равно… Тебе не нравится эта идея? Но если бы я тебя не позвал, мне кажется, было бы хуже. Ты бы снова решил, что я тебя игнорирую.   
\- Соби?  
Ты киваешь:   
\- Да, конечно. Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, Рицка. Когда?  
\- Послезавтра, в пятницу, - я снова начинаю нормально дышать. - Только, может, тебе там будет неинтересно, сразу предупреждаю.   
\- Мне нигде не скучно с тобой, - ты даже не улыбаешься, говоришь совершенно серьезно.   
Надо смыться с кровати, пока ты меня вообще дара речи не лишил, не знаю, куда деваться под твоими глазами.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - просишь ты неожиданно. По мне что - так видно все? Я бросаю на тебя взгляд исподлобья:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Просто так, - ты приглашающе протягиваешь руку.  
А сам дернешься, как только я что-нибудь сделаю… Не хочу!  
С силой зажмуриваюсь, встряхиваю головой - и на четвереньках подползаю. Если ты меня зовешь, то я сам выберу, как буду сидеть. Устраиваюсь в опробованной позе, верхом на твоих бедрах, обнимаю, кладу голову тебе на плечо. Внутри становится горячо, все мысли куда-то уходят. Не могу удержаться: глубоко вздыхаю и закрываю глаза. Одна твоя ладонь ложится мне между лопаток, вторая на поясницу, и ты с силой прижимаешь меня к себе. Сердце у тебя колотится быстро-быстро, я слышу. И дышишь ты неровно.   
\- Рицка…   
Я, не открывая глаз, носом и руками отодвигаю от шеи твои волосы, чтобы губы почти касались кожи:  
\- Что?  
Ты сам меня научил, что шепот - это как прикосновение.   
Ты вздрагиваешь.  
У меня горло сжимается, а сомкнутые ресницы делаются сырыми.   
\- Я тебя никому не отдам, - шепчу без голоса.   
Тебя теперь часто вот так встряхивает, даже когда ты чем-то занят за компьютером или мольбертом. Так после прогулки по морозу из мышц выходит холод. Но ведь у нас дома всегда тепло…  
\- Не отдавай, - откликаешься ты тоже шепотом.   
Меня вдруг осеняет. Я повторяю то, что однажды сделал - прихватываю мочку твоего уха, ощущая холодок серьги. Ты весь передергиваешься и еле слышно стонешь - на вдохе, будто не справился с дыханием. А потом пытаешься аккуратно меня отодвинуть.   
Я не поддаюсь.   
\- Пожалуйста, - у тебя очень странный голос. В нем смех - и почти боль. - Отпусти меня, Рицка. Я ненадолго.  
Я знаю, что ненадолго… и знаю, зачем… Потому что мне еще рано, да? А потом вернешься и снова… сделаешь все для меня? Я глухо всхлипываю, не знаю, почему, меня просто предает самообладание.   
Ни на что я не гожусь. Нигде не могу справиться до конца.  
\- Все, все, я здесь, не бойся…  
Твои руки перестают отталкивать, снова притягивают меня, и так само получается, что я полностью опускаюсь на тебя, всем весом. Ох… Это для меня почти слишком… Как ты выдерживаешь?.. Я должен тебя отпустить, должен, я знаю, но вместо этого прижимаюсь еще сильнее, обхватываю ногами:   
\- Соби! - мне почему-то страшно. Твое дыхание касается моего плеча, с которого сполз растянутый ворот домашнего джемпера. Ты целуешь его и застываешь, только теперь у тебя дрожат даже губы.   
\- Я не могу… - признаюсь я звенящим шепотом, - не могу… не уходи…  
\- Я с тобой, - откликаешься ты, голос вибрирует, но такой… такой ласковый…   
Я будто вижу всё со стороны. Приподнимаюсь, совсем чуть-чуть, и с силой трусь об тебя, скользя вверх-вниз, захлебываясь воздухом, и все-таки краешком сознания понимаю, что ты больше не пытаешься остановить меня… что направляешь мои движения.   
Я вскрикиваю, разрываюсь на части, перестаю видеть, понимать, осознавать - но твой прерывистый, долгий-долгий вздох слышу всем телом. И без сил падаю на тебя, больше не шевельнусь. Наверное, я повалился бы навзничь, слабость безумная - но твои руки не позволяют. Ты так и не перестаешь меня обнимать, твои губы, сухие, будто обветренные, скользят по моей шее, касаются волос. Ты неглубоко и легко дышишь, прижимая меня к себе, и ничего не говоришь.   
Вот поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал. С нами обоими что-то происходит, когда мы близко. Не знаю, правильно это или нет, но это… факт.   
Думать лень. Я прикрываю глаза, окруженный твоим теплом. Ты всегда пытаешься себя обделить… А сейчас тебе впервые не удалось. Соби…  
Я для верности сцепляю пальцы в замок за твоей шеей и окончательно засыпаю.  
  
*  
Утром ты осторожно высвобождаешь руку из-под моей головы и выбираешься из постели. Писк будильника до слуха доходит не сразу, а вот то, что становится больше места и холоднее, вытягивает в реальность. Я приоткрываю глаза. Ты отправляешься в ванную, потом собираешься, стараясь не шуметь. Сколько времени? Около восьми, наверное. Сейчас, когда у меня каникулы, ты встаешь позже. За полчаса приводишь себя в порядок, завтракаешь и убегаешь. А я остаюсь досыпать, обхватив руками подушку.   
Стоп. Мы опять проснулись на одной подушке. Наказание какое-то, я же точно помню, что ложились на разные. Откуда взялась привычка во сне к тебе прижиматься? И обниматься. Я тру ладонями враз вспыхнувшие щеки.  
Ты, не садясь за стол, пьешь кофе, ходишь по комнате и проверяешь, все ли собрал, что понадобится в университете. Опираюсь на локоть и окликаю:  
\- Соби.   
Ты останавливаешься в проеме между ширмами:  
\- Доброе утро, Рицка. Зачем ты проснулся? Еще очень рано. Поспи.  
Ты старательно не смотришь мне в глаза - и вчера избегал до конца вечера. Думаешь, всегда так сможешь? Хоть бы объяснил причину.  
\- Вот уйдешь, и засну, - сообщаю независимо. - Как на улице?  
Ты удивленно приподнимаешь брови и садишься на кровать:  
\- Темно и снежно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- Надень шапку, - бормочу я сонно, откидываясь на спину. - Ты меня заставляешь, я тебя тоже буду.  
Ты смеешься и гладишь меня по плечу:  
\- Я не замерзну, Рицка. У меня нет ушек, которые может продуть.  
\- Вот когда их у меня не будет тоже, нипочем не надену больше, заранее предупреждаю, - я потягиваюсь, а ты упорно смотришь мимо. - Соби!  
В твоем лице что-то меняется. Ждешь вопроса? Какого? Не понимаю.  
\- Да, Рицка?  
\- Ты опаздываешь уже, наверное, - я искоса слежу за тобой.  
\- Нет, у меня есть минут десять в запасе.  
\- Люфт? - повторяю я понравившееся слово и сажусь. Ты переплетаешь пальцы в замок:   
\- Да.  
Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не растерять решимость, и упираюсь лбом тебе в плечо. А потом от души зеваю и ёжусь - как только вылез из-под одеяла, почувствовал, что в квартире прохладно.   
Ты невесомо проводишь по моей спине:   
\- Я включу обогреватель.  
\- Угу, - соглашаюсь я и ставлю руку так, чтобы ты не смог встать. - В чем дело?   
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты со вчерашнего дня странный, - я равнодушно пожимаю плечами, но уши никнут. Ты, конечно, замечаешь.  
\- Все нормально, Рицка, - ты целуешь меня в лоб. Я зажмуриваюсь. - Не переживай.  
Встаешь, аккуратно подняв шлагбаум из моей руки, и возвращаешься на кухню.   
  
Я ложусь, подтягиваю к груди колени и хвост, чтобы занимать под одеялом как можно меньше места. Глаза упрямо закрываются, но сонным я себя не чувствую. Мне вчера показалось… ты так долго не отпускал меня, и вообще… Я решил, что тебе понравилось. Нет, что ли?   
Какая разница, нельзя или можно, мне ведь уже не десять. Если ты поэтому так себя ведешь, то это глупо. Но ты же не скажешь. Как обычно.   
Я вздыхаю.   
\- Рицка? - ты снова стоишь около постели.  
\- Что? - выходит неласково, да я и не старался. Испортил мне настроение с утра пораньше, я тебе тоже испорчу.  
Ты опускаешься на край, и я сжимаюсь в ожидании. Зачем ты вернулся?   
\- Не сердись.   
\- Если не будешь вести себя как… - я в последний момент сдерживаюсь. - Я виноват, что ли?  
\- Нет, Рицка. Я.  
Я рывком сажусь и так отбрасываю одеяло, что порывом воздуха тебе раздувает волосы:  
\- В чем?!  
\- В случившемся, - ты опускаешь глаза, но голос звучит твердо и как-то… окончательно. - Я обещал заботиться о тебе.  
  
Я тебя отлуплю сейчас. Прикажу сопротивляться - и отлуплю.  
  
\- А ты не заботишься, - говорю скептически, - ты, конечно, ничего не делаешь.  
\- Рицка, я старше. И ответственность за наши отношения несу я. Следовательно…  
\- А вот это ты видел? - складываю фигуру из трех пальцев и подношу к твоему лицу. - Мечтай, Соби! Мы вместе отвечаем! Ясно? Если не хочешь - скажи! Вот только не надо про то, что ты взрослый, а я еще нет! И посмотри на меня!  
Я яростно гляжу тебе в лицо. Ты мне достаточно врал в начале знакомства. Больше не позволю.   
Ты терпеливо пережидаешь, пока я проорусь:  
\- Рицка…  
\- Нет! - я встряхиваю головой. - Я… я приказываю… приказываю тебе ответить. - Последняя фраза звучит обессиленно, и ты вздыхаешь:   
\- Я не могу сказать "нет".  
\- То есть тебе не хочется, но ты не можешь отказать, потому что я…   
  
Кажется, удушье от оков - не самое неприятное ощущение.   
  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - ты опускаешь голову, и щеки у тебя слегка розовеют. - Мне нравится, Рицка. Но…  
Я смотрю на тебя, открыв рот. Глаза, наверное, круглые. Я тебя не понял? Это все еще сон? Когда ты собираешься продолжить, я быстро поднимаю перед собой раскрытые ладони:  
\- Не хочу слышать. Ты уже сказал. Иди в университет. Сейчас же!  
Нашариваю одеяло и забираюсь под него с головой. Ты еще мгновение сидишь, потом поднимаешься:  
\- Увидимся после обеда.  
Я киваю. Не знаю, разобрал ты под одеялом или нет, но на членораздельную речь я пока не способен.   
  
Через десять минут входная дверь закрывается. Я высовываю голову из-под одеяла и устраиваюсь щекой на твоей подушке. Кажется, такой свой смех я и сам впервые слышу. Он сухой, будто кашель.   
Значит, тем, кто на нас нападает, мой возраст безразличен, Семи Лунам безразличен, даже маме безразличен, как все, что связано с "не ее" Рицкой. А ты хочешь, как сказал в самый первый раз, сохранить мне детство. Откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову, Соби. Да я мечтаю стать как ты. Пережить время, когда уже все понимаешь, а взрослые с тобой еще не считаются, умиляясь на "печальные глазки" и "длинный хвостик". Одно утешает: похоже, врать мне ты все-таки разучился.   
  
Я заворачиваюсь в одеяло, как в кокон, и закрываю глаза.  
  
Когда я окончательно просыпаюсь, встаю и заправляю постель, в квартире уже светло. Ого. Двенадцать сорок. Часа через два у тебя закончатся лекции. Я чищу зубы, нахожу в холодильнике тарелку с манным пудингом, поливаю его джемом и прикидываю, чем заняться.   
Вообще не мешало бы вытащить тебя в магазин - почему-то мне кажется, что украшений для новогодних праздников у тебя не водится. Ладно, этот вопрос решим, когда вернешься.  
Кстати о Новом годе. Тридцать первого нужно зайти к маме, поздравить ее. Не уверен, что смогу попросить тебя составить компанию, но очень не хочется после последнего визита идти туда одному. Жизнь с тобой меня портит - я начал отвыкать постоянно бояться.   
  
Апельсиновый джем, оказывается, очень даже вкусный. Почему я отказался его пробовать, когда ты мне на днях предложил?   
  
Я знаю, что должен сделать. Надо досмотреть диск Сэймэя. Там осталась папка с вордовскими документами. Я не хочу, но… вдруг там еще что-то важное?  
Мою тарелку и иду в комнату, искать спрятанную в шкафу болванку.   
  
Хорошо, что сейчас тебя нет дома. Я тогда опасался, что ты проснешься. Компьютер кажется живым существом, так я жду от него информации.   
\- Давай, приятель, - чувствуя, как дрожат от волнения пальцы, вставляю диск в приемник. Тот начинает мерно гудеть и привычно предлагает выбрать действие, которое следует применить к диску. Щелкаю на "просмотре всего содержимого". На мониторе высвечиваются три знакомых папки. "Фото", "Видео", "Новая". Глубоко вдыхаю и кликаю по последней.   
  
Три документа, все безымянные. И весят по чуть-чуть. Щелкаю мышкой, открывая первый. Это что-то вроде цитат или пришедших в голову мыслей. Ни дат, ни указаний на время написания. Но почему-то сдается, что они из разных лет. Торопливо пробегаю взглядом по темно-зеленым строчкам.  
  
"Все внимание в школе - Бойцам. Как ни старался попасть на теорию к Соби, не пустили. Терпеть не могу его сэнсея, смотрит на меня с вечным подозрением. Говорят, он готовит лучших Бойцов в Семи Лунах. Я не врубаюсь, если у Бойцов привилегированное положение, на кой тогда тут отираемся мы, Жертвы? Хотя Бойцы без нас все равно пустое место. Главная часть нашей программы - научиться им приказывать. Ни хрена себе. Посмотрел бы я на того, кто это придумал, если б ему такого Бойца как мой подсунули. До сих пор первую встречу помню. На три года старше! Я не знал, как себя вести. Да еще предупредили, что он из самых лучших, как будто среди Жертв я не первый на потоке.   
Странно, что разницу в возрасте не учитывают. Хотя с таким тихоней, может, она и не имела значения. За полтора года он мне ни разу толком не возразил. Бесит! Вообще меня Соби раздражает. Не смеется никогда по-нормальному, слова лишнего не скажет, только смотрит своим собачьим взглядом. Меня от него выворачивает. Но Боец ведь обязан любить Жертву?   
  
**  
Вчера отнял книжку, которую Соби читал после уроков. Хоть бы что-то толковое в руки взял. Оказались стихи. Он что, идиот - читать хайку на досуге?  
  
**  
Оказывается, он читал, чтобы какой-то там ритм выявить и к заклинаниям применять. На очередной тренировке Ритцу его похвалил. А на меня посмотрел очень хмуро и посоветовал тоже что-нибудь почитать. "Лучше всего по психологии". Я что - плохо управляюсь с Соби? Он не жалуется. А психологию я не люблю. Мне домашней психиатрии хватает. У мамы явно прогрессирует---  
  
**  
Рицка весь в бинтах и пластырях. Мама точно не в себе. Ужасно, как изменилась наша жизнь. Почти понимаю отца, почему он ушел. Но все равно он предатель.  
Рицка меня любит. Это приятно, хотя иногда я думаю, если бы его не было, мама любила бы меня больше. И может, если бы он не лишился памяти, она была бы нормальной.   
Нет, все равно. Если бы Рицки не было, было бы хуже.  
  
**  
Если Соби не перестанет так себя вести, я его трахну. Нет. Я его, кажется, в любом случае трахну. Он сам признался, что хочет быть со мной. После поцелуя любой бой выигрывает, даже против трех пар кряду. Но тут не его желания решают.   
Мне надо перестать расслабляться в его присутствии, а то он, кажется, считает, что и правда меня защищает.  
  
**  
Черт. Главное, чтобы он не начал думать, что теперь я ему тоже "принадлежу". Если понадобится, в глотку ему забью слово "хозяин". Я никому не принадлежал и не буду! Принадлежат только вещи. Как Соби.  
Какой он классный. А уши у него отвалились, так ржачно было, оказывается, он взаправду влюблен в меня. Ласковый. До него мне никто не делал такого классного минета. У него что, практика? А сказал, что девственник. Ну, учитывая, как хвостом вилял, может быть.   
  
**  
Имя у него так и не проступило. Прибил бы! Пускал в ход кулаки, но с Соби это бесполезно: перехватывает руки или вообще не противится. Еще бы, наверное, вину чувствует. Называть меня хозяином не хочет. Гордый, да? Ничего, это я поправлю.   
  
**  
Скоро выпускной, мы точно опозоримся - у всех есть Имена, а у нас нет. Лучшая пара! Сволочь, сволочь, сволочь. Смотрит так спокойно, будто до сих пор сильнее! Как он вообще смеет на меня смотреть. Думает, если я с ним кончаю, так и все можно, что ли? Ничего, теперь он мне с потрохами принадлежит. Захочу - изуродую, даже Ритцу не посмеет вмешаться. Хотя уродовать жалко. Мы на контрасте хорошо вместе смотримся.  
  
**  
В паре Боец главным не бывает, это закон. Главный - я. Больше никто не говорит, что Соби старше или лучше. Он без меня сражаться не в состоянии вообще, если я не прикажу. Я нарочно проверял. Плюс такие блоки поставил, что не слова, а кивка слушается. Никуда один. Круто. У меня получилось.   
  
**  
Соби никогда не кричит, если я делаю ему больно. Я пробую все более действенные способы, а он молчит. Может, надеется, что однажды я все-таки позволю ему быть сверху. Зря. Но хоть не смеет больше дотрагиваться до меня без разрешения - это я хорошо объяснил.   
Больше всего бесит, что иногда мне совсем не хочется его наказывать. Хочется погладить, а не щипать и не царапать. Неприятное чувство в солнечном сплетении, когда себе это представляю. Как будто падаю. Когда-нибудь я его за это убью. Никто слова не скажет.   
  
**  
Ого. Школа, оказывается, не называется "Семь Лун", а принадлежит Семи Лунам. Учебное заведение при какой-то организации. Интересно, чем они занимаются, если нас так обучают. Меня всегда интересовало, ради чего и как нас находят среди обычных детей.   
Тайная политика? А что, вполне. Учителя кто является членами Семи Лун, кто нет. Ритцу не является, я вчера точно узнал, потому что он Боец. А там на основных постах Жертвы. Круто. Теперь я уверен, что Жертвой быть явно лучше. Бойцы - оружие, мы - мозг… Но больше ни черта не понятно. После выпускного надо будет разнюхать. Кэнко сказал, что опасно, но я же не идиот. Нас с Соби не застукают. А лучше я этому идеалисту вообще не скажу. А то будет опять укоризненно пялиться.  
  
**  
Сегодня ко мне подошла Нагиса-сэнсей и сказала, что Рицку тоже возьмут сюда учиться. Велела передать приглашение. Я так растерялся от неожиданности, что спросил, зачем. Она посмотрела на меня, как на хама, но ответила, что у него огромные потенциальные возможности, и даже неясно, кто из него получится - Боец или Жертва. То-то она им заинтересовалась, она же Бойцов любит. Кроме моего. Я как-то надавил на Соби, он почти признался, что нравится ей. Я долго прикалывался: он ей отказал! Мне дает по одному слову, а тут мог быть настоящим мужчиной и не решился!  
Но это сейчас неважно. Меня волнует Рицка. Неужели малыш меня и тут обскачет? Мама его любит больше, чем меня, а теперь Нагиса говорит, что он может оказаться универсалом… Нет. Есть только один лучший Аояги, это я. Рицка сюда не поступит. Придумаю что-нибудь. Незачем объединять семью и Семь Лун. Ему же будет лучше.   
  
**  
Да плевать мне, получает он удовольствие или нет! Ему вообще оно не полагается! Плевать, плевать, плевать. Надо завязывать с сексом. Ловлю себя на дурацкой мысли, что мне уютно в его постели. Только этого недоставало. Я уже писал? - принадлежат только вещи".  
  
Я тупо смотрю на монитор, слова расплываются перед глазами. Слишком много. Это слишком много для меня. Не могу думать. Не могу анализировать. Изнутри перекручивает такой болью, что почти тошнит. Он считал меня соперником… Сэймэй считал, что я ему мешаю…   
Не может, не может, не может быть!  
Я падаю головой на скрещенные руки.   
Он приказал тебе охранять меня. На словах. А на деле?.. Чтобы я не попал в Семь Лун и не обошел его…   
Сэймэй, нет. Пожалуйста, нет. На кого полагаться в этом мире, если я больше не могу верить ничему из того, что помню о нем?  
А ты… и он… Я все время гнал эти мысли. Теперь их уже не прогонишь. Лоб в лоб с собственной правотой…  
А потом он вырезал тебе Имя, когда понял, что само не появится. Сделал вид, что между вами только боевой союз…  
  
Второй файл оказывается перенесенной в текстовый документ схемой здания. Три этажа и настоящий лабиринт переходов, лестниц, коридоров. Должно быть, оно очень растянутое. Школа? Подписи нет. Вообще никаких пояснений.  
Я закрываю страницу и открываю последний документ. В нем два стихотворения.   
  
"*  
  
Этот мир земной -   
Отраженное в зеркале   
Марево теней.   
Есть, но не скажешь, что есть.   
Нет, но не скажешь, что нет.   
  
*  
Так создан наш мир.   
Ты есть - и смысл в жизни есть,   
Какой ни на есть.   
А нет ничего - значит, нет,   
Свой век протянешь - ни с чем".  
  
Авторы не указаны, но последнее я где-то видел.   
Торопливо возвращаюсь к дневнику. "Оказались стихи. Он что, идиот - читать хайку на досуге?"   
  
Да, если ты и был идиотом, то не единственным. О ком Сэймэй думал, набирая эти строчки?   
  
Может быть, на этом диске - разгадка тайны, почему он был убит. Если правда узнал что-то секретное, его могли убрать как свидетеля. Но зачем? Разве в Семи Лунах обучают не для того, чтобы потом вводить в курс дела?   
Ты - может, ты и знаешь, Соби. Но я скорее себе язык откушу, чем спрошу. Я умею читать.   
И сейчас… важно не это.  
  
Я вынимаю диск и разглядываю радужные блики, играющие на его поверхности. Не хочу знать. Не хочу…  
  
Что он сделал с тобой? Что он сделал бы со мной?   
Последняя сцена давнего, полузабытого кошмара вспоминается как наяву. Приказал бы тебе меня убить?   
  
Я откладываю диск, закрываю дрожащими руками лицо, закусываю ладонь.  
  
Я думал, что я сильный. Что больше не буду плакать - так. Так ревут девчонки, громко, навзрыд. Размазываю по щекам слезы, пытаясь проглотить колючий ком в горле, и не могу остановиться. В конце концов слез не остается. Я почти вслепую бреду до ванной и долго умываюсь ледяной водой. Если ты вернешься и увидишь, что у меня веки опухли и под глазами красные круги, ты же вцепишься в меня так, что отмолчаться не выйдет.  
  
Ты его любил … Несмотря ни на что…  
Перестань, перестань, твержу я себе, стараясь дышать как можно глубже. Это прошлое. У меня тоже есть прошлое…   
Приедешь домой, будем обедать… потом пойдем по магазинам…   
Всё. Промокаю лицо полотенцем, критически рассматриваю себя в зеркале. Сейчас постою около форточки, и все будет нормально.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в комнату, беру в руки тонкую блестящую пластинку. Только прошлое… Но я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал. Кладу диск на край стола, так, чтобы половина была над полом, прижимаю ладонью - и изо всех сил надавливаю. Он ломается с громким хрустом. Зазубренный край чиркает по пальцам, оставляя обжигающую царапину. Подумаешь.   
Беру обе части в руки, машинально соединяю по линии разлома. Она проходит как раз по иероглифу подписи. Сэймэй… Я закрываю глаза.  
  
То, что звонит телефон, я понимаю не сразу. Еще раз вздыхаю и открываю трубку:  
\- Соби.  
Очень надеюсь, что у меня нормальный тон.  
\- Рицка, - встревоженно говоришь ты, - не могу дозвониться. С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Ты звонил? - переспрашиваю я.  
\- Да, только что и десять минут назад.  
\- А, - я торопливо придумываю подходящее объяснение, - просто музыка включена, я не слышал. Сейчас звук убавил… Ты когда домой?   
\- Скоро освобожусь.   
Вслушиваешься в мой осипший голос. Закрываю рукой микрофон мобильника и торопливо прочищаю горло.   
\- Если хочешь, можем пойти гулять, - продолжаешь ты.   
\- Да, я за, - отзываюсь как можно веселее. Может, удастся тебя обмануть. - Как раз хотел тебя позвать кое-куда.   
\- Хорошо, тогда через час собирайся. Пообедай, я приду и…  
\- Я могу заехать за тобой, - брякаю я раньше, чем успеваю подумать.   
В трубке повисает молчание.  
\- Соби? - зову я неуверенно.   
\- Ты знаешь, где находится университет? - уточняешь ты ровно. Ты помнишь.  
\- Знаю, - говорю я тихо. Тебе, наверное, плохо слышно.  
Откажешься. Зачем я это сказал?.. Да и однокурсники тебя вопросами засыплют - при нашей разнице…  
\- Я буду ждать на остановке, Рицка. Можешь выезжать, - говоришь ты после паузы.  
Я шевелю губами и молчу.   
\- Рицка? - повторяешь ты обеспокоенно.  
\- Да, слышу. Связь плохая, из-за снега, наверное. Жди, я скоро приеду! - я нажимаю отбой.   
  
Мне почему-то зябко. Надеваю самый теплый свитер - черный, с темно-синей каймой по горловине и манжетам, вытаскиваю с полки зимние джинсы. Даже перчатки беру, хотя обычно их не ношу. Да - и кепку. У нее выделаны кошачьи уши, а обычные она плотно закрывает. Проверив, что взял мобильник и деньги на дорогу, я застегиваю куртку и запираю за собой дверь.  
  
Уже при спуске с лестницы меня вдруг осеняет, чем тебя отвлечь. Торопливо возвращаюсь в квартиру, нахожу то, что хотел, бросаю в пакет и снова выхожу.  
  
На улице ветрено и с самого утра вьюжно. Сквозь часто сыплющиеся снежинки время от времени пробивается солнце, белое, холодное, и тогда город начинает переливаться… как компьютерный диск. Не стану об этом думать.  
В автобусе я прислоняюсь головой к окну и бездумно смотрю на мелькающие дома и машины. Если не буду улыбаться, ты заподозришь неладное. Потому что я ведь не от мамы еду, а из дому. Но даже срепетировать улыбку не получается.   
Я чуть не пропускаю остановку.   
  
Ты как обычно стоишь и куришь, наверное, проверяя каждый автобус. Кио с тобой нет. Я спрыгиваю с подножки и гадаю, что сказать.  
  
\- Рицка, что случилось? - ты выбрасываешь сигарету, наклоняешься, кладешь руки мне на плечи. - Ты плакал?  
\- И не думал! - Попробуй спрячься от твоего взгляда. - Соби, почему ты без шапки? Я, кажется, сказал утром, чтобы ты ее надел!  
  
Я никогда не смогу тебе приказывать… После того, что прочел… Но я пытаюсь.  
  
Ты слегка хмуришься:  
\- Рицка.  
\- Почему ты без шапки! - сердито повторяю я. - Надень сейчас же!  
Ты осторожно проводишь указательным пальцем по моим ресницам. Взгляд у тебя делается серьезным и решительным:  
\- Тебя кто-то обидел?  
\- Черт, Соби! - я топаю ногой. - Это просто от ветра! А ты простынешь! Надень шапку, я кому говорю!  
В твоем лице что-то закрывается. Да, я так и думал, что ты обидишься. Но ты тоже много от меня скрываешь.  
\- У меня нет с собой шапки, Рицка, - говоришь ты без выражения и выпрямляешься. - Я не могу выполнить твою просьбу.  
\- Это не просьба, - отзываюсь я с нажимом. - Это приказ.  
Твои глаза чуть суживаются, но выражение лица остается прежним. Я торопливо продолжаю:  
\- А шапку я тебе привез, - лезу в пакет и достаю темно-серую меховую кепку, почти такую же, как моя, только у тебя она без ушек. - Вот.  
Подошел следующий автобус, кто-то входит, выходит, и остановка снова пустеет. Мы стоим и смотрим друг на друга. Твой взгляд становится теплее, ты берешь кепку:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - бормочу я. Прячу рот и щеки в свободно замотанный вокруг воротника шарф и отворачиваюсь. Ты обходишь меня, протягиваешь руку. Я со вздохом принимаю ее.   
\- У тебя пальцы совсем ледяные, - говоришь, сжимая мою ладонь.   
А у тебя теплые. Очень.   
\- Может, наденешь перчатки? Я же теперь в шапке.  
Ты улыбаешься, и я вдруг ловлю себя на том, что улыбаюсь в ответ:   
\- Вымогатель.  
\- Разве? - ты фыркаешь и обнимаешь меня за плечи. Опять на улице! А впрочем…  
\- Точно, - я достаю перчатки.   
\- Твое влияние, Рицка.   
\- Не сваливай с больной головы на здоровую!   
Препираясь, мы выходим из-под навеса остановки и идем по тротуару. Я не спрашиваю, куда, мне все равно. Гулять. Ты дожидаешься, чтобы я надел перчатки, и удовлетворенно киваешь. Я с угрозой смотрю на тебя:  
\- В следующий раз я и их привезу!  
\- Хм.   
\- И нечего хмыкать. Наденешь, понял?  
\- Да, Рицка, - ты улыбаешься, и меня постепенно отпускает напряжение.   
Улыбайся мне, Соби. Пожалуйста.  
  
Минут пять спустя, когда мы доходим до предыдущей остановки, ты спрашиваешь, словно ничего не произошло:   
\- Так куда ты хотел пойти?  
Я не сразу вспоминаю, что сказал тебе по телефону. Я так старался говорить нормальным голосом…  
\- А. Соби, мы будем украшать квартиру к Новому году?  
Ты выглядишь слегка озадаченным:  
\- Обычно я ограничиваюсь готовкой праздничной еды. Больше, как правило, ни на что не хватает времени. Но теперь… Ты прав, идем. Я даже знаю недалеко отсюда подходящий магазин.   
\- А что будем покупать?   
Мне интересно. Мама обычно украшала дверь веточками сосны и сливы, расставляла по шкафам и полкам разные мелкие вещицы, которые "приносят удачу". Разве они принесли ее хоть раз. Ни хамаими, ни такарабунэ не уберегают от бед.  
\- Увидим. Нам через перекресток - и направо. Мне нравится твоя идея.  
Когда ты делаешься веселым и смешливым, мне она тоже начинает нравиться. Жаль, что ты не всегда такой.  
  
Мы входим в супермаркет. Несмотря на будний день, народу довольно много, и я отпускаю твою руку.  
\- Соби, мы тут ничего не найдем! - говорю, чувствуя, что среди толчеи ничего не могу разглядеть.   
\- Найдем, не сомневайся, - ты ловко направляешь меня, чтобы я ни с кем не сталкивался, и идешь так, будто видишь цель. Хотя ты-то, может, и видишь.  
  
Сначала мы покупаем странную штуку, которая называется симэкадзари. Она сделана из свитой соломенной веревки с вплетенным папоротником. Потом берем целый букет из веток сосны, бамбука и сливы.   
Вручив мне этот ворох листьев и иголок, ты высматриваешь кумаде. На вопрос, что конкретно ты собираешься делать дома декоративными граблями, фыркаешь:  
\- Загребать удачу. Держи.   
\- У меня, между прочим, только две руки, - бурчу я, принимая разрисованные грабли размером с ракетку для тенниса.   
\- Извини, - ты куда-то отлучаешься и возвращаешься с корзиной. - Давай сюда, Рицка. Пойдем дальше.  
\- Что - еще не все? - я ослабляю на шее шарф.  
\- Жарко?   
Ты снимаешь шапку, я тоже стягиваю свою.   
\- Ага, - я с облегчением шевелю кошачьими ушами.   
\- Хочешь, я тебе на них подую? - ты говоришь невозмутимо, но глаза блестят.  
\- Обойдусь, - я торопливо отвожу уши назад. А то ведь ты способен.  
Ты невинно пожимаешь плечами на мой строгий взгляд, и мы пробираемся через полмагазина в отдел, где у меня разбегаются глаза от бликов и блеска.  
\- С-соби… Это что?  
\- Игрушки, - ты открыто наслаждаешься моей растерянностью. - Украшать так украшать.  
\- Но… это…  
\- Недорого. Всего лишь стекляшки и фольга, - ты протягиваешь мне длинную переливающуюся штуку. Она мохнатая и похожа на искусственный хвост. - Это мишура, Рицка. Хочешь?  
Тебе тоже здесь нравится. Надо же.  
\- Хочу. Только не эту. Я не люблю красный цвет.  
\- Выбирай, какие сочтешь нужными.  
Я нахожу несколько разноцветных, ярко-голубую и ультрамариново-синюю. А ты берешь еще какую-то коробку.  
\- Зачем? - я недоуменно рассматриваю нарисованные на крышке цветочки и фонарики.  
\- Дома увидишь, - неопределенно откликаешься ты. - Ну что, хватит?  
Я киваю.  
\- Тогда будем расплачиваться.  
\- Ой… - эта мысль посещает меня лишь теперь, - Соби, а денег хватит? У меня есть с собой, но мало, и…  
\- Конечно, хватит, - успокаивающе говоришь ты. - Идем к кассе.  
  
Когда приближается наша очередь и улыбчивая девушка начинает подсчитывать сумму покупок, я вдруг явственно чувствую чей-то взгляд. Ощущение присутствия настолько острое, что я невольно оборачиваюсь. Никто не смотрит, но все-таки я уверен - за нами наблюдают. И наблюдателю мы не нравимся. Я машинально придвигаюсь ближе. Ты мельком смотришь на меня, протягивая кассиру иены:  
\- Что, Рицка?  
Я не отвечаю. Если ты не чувствуешь, то, может, у меня все же паранойя?   
\- Ваша сдача, пожалуйста, - раздается сбоку.  
Я сгребаю мелочь, ссыпаю ее в карман. Мы проходим через ворота с фотоэлементами, берем бесплатный пакет, ты ставишь пластмассовую плетенку на стол для сумок и поворачиваешься ко мне по-настоящему. Пожимаю плечами на твой вопросительный взгляд:  
\- Не знаю. Просто стало не по себе. Ты ничего не почувствовал?  
Ты серьезнеешь:  
\- Если ты про…   
\- Да, - отвечаю одними губами.   
Неужели еще одни? Но это непохоже на появления Неверящих и Безмолвных. А про свое ощущение слежки с того вечера на мосту я тебе не рассказывал.   
\- Нет, - ты медленно качаешь головой. - Я почувствовал бы инициацию системы Бойца любого уровня. Мы здесь одни, Рицка.   
Мне почему-то хочется обнять тебя за этот ответ. Встряхиваюсь:  
\- Значит, показалось. Не обращай внимания.  
Ты неторопливо убираешь в пакет симэкадзари, сворачиваешь змеи мишуры. Кажется, мой ответ тебя не успокоил.  
\- О чем думаешь? - спрашиваю я, поняв, что ты не ответишь.   
\- Ни о чем, - ты протягиваешь мне шапку и без понуканий надеваешь собственную. - Между прочим, завтра я не учусь. До вечера можем сделать уборку и все развесить.  
\- Ладно, - соглашаюсь я, просовывая уши в кармашки кепки. - А потом что?  
\- А потом у тебя, кажется, праздник в школе, - напоминаешь ты.  
\- Точно, - я фыркаю. Всего второй день дома - и забыл. - Не хочешь пополам? - указываю подбородком на пакет.  
\- Нет, он легкий. Нужно еще зайти в продуктовый, там возьмешь.   
Ты с хладнокровным выражением лица протягиваешь мне перчатки. Я поджимаю губы и беру их.   
И все равно до выхода из магазина мне кажется, что нам смотрят в спину.  
  
*  
Дома мы расходимся, чтобы поставить пакеты - ты на кухню, я в комнату. Я пристраиваю свой на кровать, чтобы не упал, потом разберем - и отправляюсь к тебе. Ты сказал, что в новогоднюю ночь будет традиционная японская кухня. Я уже привык, что на столе все вперемешку, и теперь мне любопытно, что же ты купил. По супермаркету я ходил слишком задумавшийся, чтобы следить за твоими действиями.  
Фасоль, рис, пара замороженных карпов. Я уже понял, что ты любишь рыбу. Тосикоси-соба - не люблю макароны, но они по поверью приносят долголетие. Рисовая мука, для моти, наверное, и клецки.   
\- Соби, а это-то зачем? - показываю тебе на последнюю упаковку.  
\- В суп, - ты открываешь морозилку и кладешь туда рыб. - Я сварю тебе дзони.   
Спрашивать еще раз "что это" мне уже стыдно. Кажется, ты знаешь про Новый год больше мамы.  
Ты убираешь полуфабрикаты в навесной шкаф и оборачиваешься:  
\- Разобрал игрушки? Ветки нужно поставить в воду.  
\- Я сейчас принесу, - почти бегом устремляюсь в комнату, вынимаю из пакета пахнущую лесом охапку и возвращаюсь: - А ваза у тебя… то есть здесь… хоть одна есть?  
Ты внимательно смотришь, пока я перестраиваю фразу, и отвечаешь серьезно:  
\- Разумеется. Посмотри на полу за телевизором.  
  
\- И когда мы их прикрепим на дверь? - спрашиваю я три минуты спустя, устроившись на стуле. Ты подрезаешь концы веток, держа каждую под струей набирающейся в вазу воды:  
\- Я думаю, тридцать первого, утром. Чтобы не вяли раньше времени.   
  
Сосна - символ долголетия, бамбук - верности, а слива - жизнелюбия. Шинономе-сэнсей рассказывала об этом на одном из уроков. Я не верю в приметы. Я верю только в реальность. Но сейчас почему-то хочется, чтобы все это было.   
Смотрю на тебя, потом встаю и открываю холодильник:  
\- Соби, что разогревать на ужин?  



	11. Chapter 11

\- Уфф, - я падаю на кровать, широко раскинув руки. - Как мы куда-то пойдем?  
\- А что? - ты оглядываешься, убирая в стенной шкаф пылесос. - Что нам мешает?  
\- Ничего, - я с усилием сажусь, в теле ноет каждая жилка. - Просто после такой уборки хочется лечь и не вставать.  
\- Ну что ты, - вид у тебя до противного бодрый. - Сейчас вымоешься - и почувствуешь, что сил у тебя еще много.  
\- Если я вымоюсь, то лягу спать, - хмыкаю я. - Соби, нет, правда - чем мы занимались чуть ли не три часа?  
Ты подходишь к кровати, устраиваешься напротив меня:  
\- Уборкой. Перед Новым годом всегда полагается ее делать, кажется, вчера ты был не против.  
\- Если б я представлял, что это будет так масштабно, ни за что бы не согласился, - я подтягиваю колени к груди, кладу на них подбородок. - Теперь усну на вечере!   
Ты смеешься и тянешь меня за кошачье ухо:  
\- Вряд ли, Рицка.   
Я вытаскиваю ухо из твоих пальцев:  
\- Пользуешься, что у меня нет сил?  
Ты гладишь меня по голове, очень быстро, и встаешь:  
\- Это поправимо.   
\- Соби, ты куда?  
\- Попробую вернуть тебе энергию, - отзываешься ты уже из ванной.   
Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня мыть? Я тебе ни за что не позволю. Я вспыхиваю при этой мысли и закрываю руками щеки. Спустя пять минут ты возвращаешься:  
\- Иди, - от тебя чем-то пахнет. Я принюхиваюсь, а ты улыбаешься: - Вот именно. Иди в ванную, там этого запаха больше.  
\- И зачем? - с подозрением осведомляюсь я, слезая с кровати. - Я же не Юйко, чтобы всякие ароматические штуки в себя втирать!  
\- Тебе не понадобится ничего втирать, - терпеливо отвечаешь ты, ненавязчиво подталкивая меня в спину. Я взглядом даю тебе понять, что чувствую эти манипуляции, но ты и не думаешь прекратить. - Это соль с экстрактом полыни. У нее тонизирующий эффект, - поясняешь, впихивая меня в ванную и закрывая за нами обоими дверь.   
Ты что - собираешься остаться?! Стою спиной к тебе, подбираю слова, чтобы выгнать, и не могу выдавить ни звука. Ты… Я… Ты не…  
\- Я принесу чистое полотенце, - раздается твой голос, и ты выходишь.   
Я оборачиваюсь. Ну и хорошо.   
Ты снова открываешь дверь, вешаешь на крючок большое махровое полотенце:  
\- Рицка, время четвертый час, ты еще должен будешь обсохнуть и остыть. Давай скорее. Увидишь, станет лучше.  
Ты не такой уставший, хотя пылесосил даже стены, докуда мог дотянуться, а потом мыл пол. Я только наводил порядок и протирал пыль. И все равно у меня глаза закрываются, а ты…  
Я раздеваюсь, встаю под душ и намыливаюсь. Потом забираюсь в ванну - она большая, можно не поджимать коленки. От воды поднимается вкусно пахнущий пар, мышцы постепенно расслабляются, и школьный вечер уже не кажется испытанием. К тому же мы идем вместе.   
У тебя нет игрушек в ванной. А мой утенок остался у мамы. Смешно, наверное. Мальчишка в тринадцать лет купается с игрушкой. Но до тебя этот утенок был моим почти единственным слушателем и собеседником. Кроме Сэймэя.   
Мысль о нем причиняет такую боль, что я прогоняю воспоминания. Я не буду думать. Не буду. Никогда.  
  
В полотенце при желании, наверное, даже тебя можно замотать, такое оно огромное. Кипенно-белое, мохнатое, я вытираю голову, хвост, потом завертываюсь в него, как в тогу. Одеваться не хочется.   
Я прикусываю губу. Если выйти так… ты ничего не скажешь, не сделаешь, дело не в этом. Просто будет нечестно. Потому что я тебя с голыми руками и шеей никогда не вижу. Ты всегда в водолазках или туниках с длинным рукавом, у тебя всегда бинты. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел, а я тебя…  
Так. О чем я думаю вообще! Торопливо натягиваю толстовку, домашние штаны и иду в комнату:  
\- Соби, я закончил, ванна свободна.  
Ты поднимаешь голову от книги:  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Лучше, - неохотно признаю я. - Только теперь пахну, как веник из травы!  
\- Ничего, - ты улыбаешься, - это приятный запах. Если хочешь, где-то в шкафу был фен.   
\- Фен? - я твоим движением поднимаю брови. - У тебя еще и фен есть?  
\- Давний подарок, - отвечаешь ты коротко.   
Я не задаю вопроса, но ты понимаешь.   
\- Рицка… - ты пожимаешь плечами.  
\- От кого? - говорю я вслух. - От Сэймэя?  
Опущенные ресницы и сжатые губы.   
\- Да.  
\- Ясно, - я быстро отворачиваюсь. Кажется, у меня не выйдет научиться твоему непроницаемому выражению лица.  
Ты смотришь на меня, я чувствую, но не подходишь.   
Заставляю себя развернуться и встретить твой взгляд:  
\- Иди мыться.  
\- Рицка, - начинаешь ты, нахмурившись.   
\- Опоздаем же! - прерываю я быстро. - Мне не нужен фен, у меня короткие волосы, полчаса и сухие. Иди!  
\- Ладно, - ты киваешь, явно не убежденный, и скрываешься в ванной.  
Сэймэй ведь и для меня был самым близким человеком. Почему мне так тяжело узнавать, что у тебя есть что-то, напоминающее о нем? Ведь больше всех о Сэймэе тебе должен напоминать я.  
  
Ты выходишь из ванной спустя десять минут, вытирая потемневшие от воды волосы полотенцем. Я наблюдаю за твоими движениями:  
\- Так высуши! Мне же предлагал!  
\- У меня тоже быстро сохнут, - ты подходишь и останавливаешься около окна в двух шагах от меня. - Рицка, если тебе неприятно…  
\- Это не мое дело, - я трясу головой. - Не надо. Ничего не говори.  
Ты опускаешь полотенце на плечи и вглядываешься в мое лицо. И молчишь.   
Я вздыхаю и обнимаю тебя, зарываюсь носом в твой пуловер. Теперь ты тоже пахнешь травяной горечью.   
Твои ладони на моей спине вздрагивают, потом ты осторожно тянешь меня за волосы на затылке, вынуждая поднять голову. Я зажмуриваюсь. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь.   
Мне иногда кажется, что от твоих поцелуев у меня уже должны отпасть кошачьи уши.   
  
*  
До выхода из дому мы еще успеваем украсить квартиру. Повесить на дверь симэкадзари, устроить на видном месте кумаде, обвить вокруг ламп и зацепить за гвоздики для картин мишуру. Европейцы слишком любят блестящие штучки, но получилось красиво и необычно. Остается только коробка, которую ты брал в последнюю очередь, но ее ты убираешь на верхнюю полку.  
\- И что там? - меня смешит и удивляет твоя таинственность.  
\- Секрет, - отвечаешь ты, прищуривая один глаз. - Потерпи до завтра, Рицка.  
Я вздыхаю. Можно, конечно, залезть и все равно посмотреть, но если ты так хочешь…  
\- Ладно, обещаю.  
Ты улыбаешься, наблюдая за моим лицом:  
\- Спасибо. Можем собираться.  
  
Вот еще вопрос: что надеть? Стою перед шкафом и не знаю, что выбрать. Ты подходишь, кладешь руку на открытую дверцу:  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Нет, - автоматически откликаюсь я. И сразу добавляю: - Только в чем туда идти.   
Кажется, я думать разучиваюсь, когда ты рядом!   
Ты внимательно оглядываешь меня, потом смотришь на полки. Вытягиваешь из стопки с одеждой темно-бордовый свитер:   
\- Мне кажется, это подошло бы.  
Одна из моих любимых теплых вещей. Молча беру его, прикладываю к себе. Потом киваю:  
\- Нормально.  
Ты прячешь довольную улыбку и отходишь, но я все равно замечаю.  
\- А ты в чем пойдешь? - требовательно спрашиваю тут же.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел что-то конкретное, Рицка?   
Меня всегда пугает такое твое лицо. Кажется, вот-вот переспросишь: это приказ?  
\- Нет, - поспешно объясняю я, - мне все равно. То есть… что хочешь.  
Ты чуть хмуришься, возвращаешься ко мне и берешь за руку:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - я сердито отнимаю ее. - Мне просто безразлично!  
\- Вот как, - никакой перемены в тоне. - Хорошо.  
Ты достаешь с полки светло-синюю рубашку, а я моргаю, глядя тебе в спину. Верно говорят, что дурака лекарством не вылечишь. Почему я всякий раз сперва говорю, а потом думаю!  
\- Соби, - я так переплетаю пальцы, что ногти белеют.   
\- Да? - ты невозмутимо оборачиваешься.   
\- Ты не понял, - говорю я шепотом. Уши начинает жечь, так трудно сказать. - Мне все равно, что ты наденешь. Главное, что ты пойдешь.  
  
Выбежать из комнаты, из квартиры, вдохнуть холодного воздуха… Но нельзя. Ты старше, а выводы делаешь - закачаешься.  
Ты в два шага пересекаешь разделяющее нас расстояние, обхватываешь меня за талию, поднимаешь вровень с собой. Я даже вскрикиваю от неожиданности:  
\- Ненормальный!  
Ты прижимаешься губами к моим щекам, к шее, зарываешься носом в волосы:  
\- Рицка.  
\- Поставь меня сейчас же! - командую я. - У тебя что, крыша поехала! Ну не время! Со… би…   
Трудно спорить, когда рот занят, но я честно пытаюсь. Если ты не отпустишь… Мы опоздаем… Или вообще…  
Ты ставишь меня на пол. У тебя дыхание частое, а я вообще дышу так, будто пробежал стометровку. Ты расцепляешь мои пальцы - когда я успел схватить тебя за руку?! - и отступаешь. У тебя зрачки в глазах огромные. У меня тоже?  
\- Собирайся, Рицка, - говоришь ты очень мягко. - Придется поторопиться.  
  
Из дому мы выметаемся за сорок минут до начала вечера.   
\- Поймаем машину? - предлагаешь ты, подходя к обочине.   
\- Нет, - решительно говорю я. - На автобус. Не успеем так не успеем.  
Ты оглядываешься и улыбаешься моему взволнованному лицу:  
\- Мы успеем, Рицка. Обещаю.  
  
*   
Мы и правда успеваем. Иногда мне кажется, что ты способен время замедлить, если надо. Даже остается пятнадцать минут, чтобы поболтать с Яёи и Юйко. Яёи пришел со старшей сестрой, которую с гордостью нам представил. Ее зовут, как маму - Мисаки, у нее длинные черные волосы с серебристыми концами и круглое лицо. Она улыбается Юйко, здоровается со мной и поглядывает на тебя. М-да.  
\- Это Соби.   
И как я должен объяснить, кем ты мне приходишься? К счастью, ей, похоже, все равно.   
\- Ичитаро Мисаки.   
\- Агацума Соби, - вежливо откликаешься ты. И опускаешь руку мне на плечо.   
Я сбрасываю ее. Ничего не происходит, чтобы меня успокаивать!  
\- О, так это вы, - девушка улыбается. - Значит, вот с кем моего брата отпускают в Диснейленд! Когда я предлагала свое общество, он отказался!  
\- Ми-тян, - возмущенно дергает ее за рукав Яёи.  
\- А что, неправда? - Мисаки смеется. У нее симпатичная улыбка.   
\- Ничего страшного, я думаю, вы еще побываете в этом парке, - отвечаешь ты. - Я бы советовал выбирать для поездки будний день - там очень много народу.  
\- Туда имеет смысл ездить большой компанией, - сестра Яёи на полшага придвигается. Она всего на голову ниже тебя - и на голову выше меня.  
Я демонстративно отворачиваюсь:  
\- Юйко, какая программа, ты знаешь?  
\- Конечно, знаю, Рицка-кун! - Юйко радостно тянет меня к выходу из класса. - Пойдем!  
На выходе я все-таки оборачиваюсь. Ловлю твой взгляд, и ты чуть заметно улыбаешься.   
Я сбегаю по лестнице вслед за Юйко.   
  
На втором этаже организовали зал: сцена с проходом, как в театре Кабуки, и стулья. Юйко обводит холл рукой:  
\- Вот! Здесь будет спектакль! По-моему, даже не один!  
\- Я уже нашел нам места, - говорит Яёи. - На всех семерых.  
\- Семерых?  
\- Ну да, - он загибает пальцы: - Юйко-сан, ее родители, вы с Соби-саном и я с Ми-тян.  
\- А, - я киваю. - И где будем сидеть?  
\- Вот тут, - он показывает на стулья в третьем ряду. На каждом сиденье лежит салфетка, показывающая, что здесь занято.  
\- Юйко, а где твои родители? - я оглядываю постепенно заполняющиеся ряды.  
\- Сейчас придут, - Юйко вздыхает. - Их зачем-то вызвала Шинономе-сэнсей.   
Кажется, она боится.   
\- Чего ты переживаешь? У тебя все в порядке с оценками, и перед Новым годом триместровые не выставляются! - подбадриваю я ее.  
\- Просто не люблю, когда родителей вызывает учитель, - признается Юйко жалобно. - Всегда страшно.  
Страшно?   
Я не отвечаю.  
\- Может, сядем? - предлагает Яёи.   
\- Ой, - вместо ответа шепчет Юйко, - вон мама и папа… Я подойду к ним.   
\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? - с готовностью вытягивается Яёи. Она бросает на него рассеянный взгляд:  
\- Нет, что ты. Я сама.  
\- Как хочешь, - огорченно говорит Яёи. - Рицка, ты Ми-тян не видел?  
\- Нет, - я машинально стискиваю пальцами спинку стоящего передо мной стула.  
А мне казалось, что тебе будет здесь неинтересно! Я решительно разворачиваюсь на пятках и иду в класс.   
  
Останавливаюсь на пороге и наблюдаю, как вы с Мисаки увлеченно беседуете.  
\- Извините, - начинаю я довольно громко.   
Ты тут же оборачиваешься:  
\- Да, Рицка?  
\- Рицка-кун? - улыбается сестра Яёи.  
\- Мисаки-сан, вас искал Яёи. Представление сейчас начнется, - я стараюсь казаться беззаботным.  
Ты согласно наклоняешь голову и предлагаешь ей пройти вперед. Она выходит - до меня доносится запах сладких духов - и начинает спускаться по лестнице. У нее туфли на высоком каблуке, приходится держаться за перила. Мисаки оглядывается, но ты не идешь за ней, а останавливаешься рядом со мной. И гладишь мой локоть кончиками пальцев, предлагая руку. Я отодвигаюсь. Во-первых, мы в школе, а во-вторых, не подлизывайся.  
\- Пошли.  
Если ты и вздыхаешь, мне это совершенно неинтересно.  
  
Мы сидим на соседних стульях и не разговариваем. То есть я с тобой не разговариваю, а ты молчишь. Я знаю, что неправ. Ну и что? Обидно так, что я не слушаю, что говорят персонажи сказки про Зайца и Енота. Юйко была права, спектакль не один, сегодня новогодний вечер у трех шестых классов, и представлений тоже три. Второе про девушку-Журавля, его готовили наши. Юйко в кимоно смотрится на сцене очень необычно, Яёи даже привстает с места. Третий спектакль, завершающий, о Новом годе и приходе Сегацу-сана. И ни один я толком не запоминаю.   
С тобой точно вредно ходить вместе в театр. В кино еще куда ни шло.  
  
Каждый спектакль по полчаса, и когда в холле включается верхний свет, на улице уже сумерки.   
Шинономе-сэнсей выходит на сцену и объявляет о конкурсе оригами, в котором можно участвовать вместе с членами семьи. А еще о том, что сейчас начнется игра в э-сугороку, и каждый желающий может подойти к сэнсеям классов за фигурками.   
Я сижу, сжав губы и глядя прямо перед собой. Ни того, ни другого я не умею. Ужасно глупо.  
\- Рицка, - твой шепот в ухо заставляет меня вздрогнуть. - Не сердись.  
Я на секунду прикрываю глаза.  
\- Просто не знаю, куда пойти, - говорю как можно безразличнее. - Первый раз вижу и игру, и конкурс.  
\- В самом деле?  
Не смей, хочется мне потребовать. Не смей радоваться, что дело не в тебе! В ком еще!   
Ты встаешь со стула и решительно поднимаешь меня, взяв за руку. Я растерянно подчиняюсь:  
\- Я же сказал, что не умею складывать оригами!  
\- Зато я умею, - ты продолжаешь тянуть. Приходится послушаться, чтобы на нас не начали обращать внимание. Ты тащишь меня к конкурсным столам.  
\- Отпусти, - бормочу я. Конечно, вокруг разговаривают, смеются, никто не вслушивается, но все равно. - Соби, пусти! Я и так иду.  
Ты освобождаешь мое запястье. У тебя иногда просто железные пальцы, хотя больно ты мне не сделал.  
  
Нам выдают листы разноцветной бумаги и засекают время. За десять минут нужно сделать как можно больше фигурок, и чем они необычнее, тем больше мы получим очков. Ты киваешь, выслушав от почему-то запнувшейся на твоем имени Шинономе-сэнсей правила, и отходишь к свободному столу. Я облокачиваюсь на него и с хмурым любопытством наблюдаю, как ты перегибаешь первый лист. Журавлик получается спустя несколько секунд. Следом возникают лягушка, ежик, волк, автомобиль, совершенно живая бабочка. Я не успеваю следить за твоими действиями. Ты приглаживаешь сгибы, вытягиваешь под немыслимыми углами крылышки - уже не журавлику, а дракону, он словно вот-вот фыркнет огнем. Изогнувшаяся в броске змея. Ящерица.   
Фигурок много, и все разные. Я беру в руки бабочку. Кажется, у нее разглядишь даже усики. Осторожно провожу пальцем по одному из крыльев, потом кладу ее обратно и поднимаю голову. Ты смотришь на меня, взгляд непонятный.  
\- Здорово, - говорю я почему-то шепотом. - Мы заберем их домой?  
Ты выглядишь немного удивленным:  
\- Зачем? Дома я сделаю тебе лучше. У меня где-то была книжка по оригами. Конечно, большую часть я успел забыть, но если полистать…  
\- И этих тоже, - решительно прерываю я. - Мне они нравятся.  
\- Как хочешь, Рицка.   
Все-таки тебе приятно. Почему ты все время упираешься?  
\- Может быть, позвать твою учительницу? Если у нас еще есть время, то бумага кончилась.  
\- Угу, - я отправляюсь искать Шинономе-сэнсей. Она подходит и по-девчоночьи всплескивает руками:  
\- Ничего себе! Рицка-кун, Агацума-сан, у вас талант! Какое чудо! - она ставит на ладонь фигуру японки в кимоно. - По-моему, победители ясны!  
\- Это Соби, - сообщаю я с гордостью, а ты отрицательно выставляешь перед собой раскрытую ладонь:   
\- Ты вдохновлял меня, Рицка.  
Ой. Больше никогда так ни при ком не говори. Ты точно ненормальный… зачем ты это делаешь?!  
\- Соби художник, - продолжаю я с трудом. Шинономе-сан глядит на фигурки и ничего не замечает. Повезло. - Он знаете как рисует!  
\- Догадываюсь, - сэнсей как-то неуверенно улыбается. - Агацума-сан, вы не уделите мне несколько минут? Сегодня я разговариваю с родителями, а вы…   
\- Разумеется, - учтиво соглашаешься ты.  
  
В качестве приза нам вручают ракетку для хацэнуки, расписанную желтыми и зелеными цветами и птицами. Ты отдаешь ее мне:  
\- Еще одна новогодняя игрушка.  
\- Я отнесу, - предлагаю я, и, получив твой кивок, бегу убрать ее.   
  
Светлая парта, яркая бумага, длинные пальцы, проглаживающие линии перегибов… "Ты меня вдохновляешь"… Соби, как это называется?!  
В классе никого нет. Я прислоняюсь к стене и выдыхаю сквозь зубы. Рука тянется сама… но я не хочу свою. Хочу к тебе.  
Я отдергиваю ладонь, убираю ракетку в рукав твоего пальто и возвращаюсь.   
  
В холле уже разбирают по классам стулья, ты помогаешь их разносить, а потом начинается дискотека. Верхний свет гаснет, под потолком появляется, будто в каком-нибудь западном фильме, зеркальный шар. Включают цветомузыку - и просто музыку, такую Яёи презрительно называет "попсой". Но Юйко нравится - она вытягивает Яёи в центр холла и начинает прыгать и размахивать руками.   
Я стою у стены, ты подходишь и останавливаешься рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Я заставляю тебя нагнуться и пытаюсь перекричать музыку:  
\- Скучно?   
Ты качаешь головой, твои волосы щекочут мне щеку:  
\- Нет.  
\- Точно?  
Ты усмехаешься:  
\- Точно, Рицка.   
  
Самое странное, что Юйко и меня вытаскивает в это топтание. Я отбиваюсь, кричу, что не умею, что мне не нравится, но когда они вдвоем с Яёи - это стихийное бедствие. Хорошо, что только за руки тащат, могли и за ноги.   
\- Просто повторяй! - сияющая Юйко показывает движения, а я честно пытаюсь уловить в них какой-нибудь смысл. Когда удается, делается легче. Юйко визжит от восторга, Яёи смеется, я тоже. У нас получается что-то вроде маленького круга, особенно когда присоединяется Мисаки. Я оглядываюсь: может, и тебя удастся вытащить? Мало ли!   
Место, где ты стоял пять минут назад, пустует. Машинально опускаю вскинутые руки, пробегаю взглядом вдоль стены, туда и обратно, сколько хватает обзора. Тебя нет. Нигде.   
Я выбираюсь из толпы, ища тебя глазами. Стараясь, чтобы сердце не так бухало о ребра, поднимаюсь в класс. Твое пальто тут, но тебя нет.   
Снова вниз. Не о чем беспокоиться, скорее всего, ты разговариваешь с Шинономе-сан или… Что - или?   
Сэнсей попадается мне на лестнице. У нее красные глаза, словно она плакала. Я машинально останавливаюсь:  
\- Сэнсей… Что с вами?  
\- Ничего, Аояги-кун, - говорит она, пытаясь улыбнуться. - Все в порядке. - И проходит мимо, закрывая за собой дверь класса.  
Почему она плакала, когда все радуются?  
  
Я снова высматриваю тебя в холле. Черт. Черт. Черт. Ну где ты!   
"Соби! - окликаю про себя. Знаю, что в голосе страх, но больше не могу. - Соби! Соби!!"  
"Рицка", - откликаешься ты.   
"Ты где?" - я прислоняюсь плечом к стене, чувствуя, как стремительно тают силы.  
"У школьного входа. Сейчас вернусь".   
Я разрываю мысленную связь. Виски взмокли, меня водит от слабости, но это неважно. Я выпрямляюсь и скорым шагом иду к лестнице.   
  
Ты куришь, уставившись неподвижными глазами в почерневшее небо с мелкими звездами. Я молчу, но ты мгновенно меня замечаешь, бросаешь сигарету:   
\- Рицка, ты же простынешь! Зачем ты вышел!   
\- За тобой, - отвечаю я сумрачно. - Я тебя потерял.  
\- Пойдем внутрь, - ты открываешь дверь и ждешь. Я выдыхаю.  
\- Нет, послушай…  
\- В тепле, - возражаешь ты решительно, указывая подбородком на школьный коридор. - Ты сегодня мылся, а на улице не лето.  
Я покорно вхожу и останавливаюсь, передернув плечами.  
\- Рицка, - спрашиваешь ты негромко, - отчего ты испугался?  
\- А куда ты делся! - я вскидываю глаза. - Я же спросил, не скучно ли тебе! А ты сказал, что нет, и сбежал!  
Ты недоуменно хмуришься:  
\- Я говорил с Шинономе-сан и спустился покурить. Разве ты не знаешь, что я всегда поблизости, Рицка?  
Эти слова отзываются во мне, как эхо. "Разве ты не знаешь, что Соби всегда поблизости?"  
Я прижимаю ко лбу стиснутый кулак. Придурок…  
  
\- Что с тобой? - ты заботливо отводишь мою руку. - Рицка?  
\- Пошли отсюда, - говорю я глухо. - Я сейчас скажу Яёи и Юйко. И соберу твои фигурки.  
\- Уверен? - ты хмуришься. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты огорчался по пустякам.  
Молча тяну тебя к лестнице. Ты противишься:  
\- Рицка, в самом деле, все в порядке.  
Я хмыкаю:  
\- Вижу. А кто-то, кажется, обещал никогда мне не врать.  
Ты смеешься. Не вижу повода.   
\- Идем, Соби, - я начинаю подниматься. - Идем же!  
Ты медлишь, внимательно меня разглядывая. Я стою на три ступеньки выше, у нас сейчас глаза на одном уровне. Так когда-нибудь будет. Я выдерживаю твой взгляд. Ты не знаешь о диске. И не узнаешь.   
\- Если ты хочешь, - произносишь ты в конце концов.  
  
Мы кладем в пакет вынутую из пальто ракетку - хагоита как раз занимает всю длину дна. Сверху ты небрежно ссыпаешь бумажные статуэтки. Все они складываются, и ты уверил, что им ничего не сделается.  
Яёи и Юйко я сказал, что у меня страшно болит голова. Глядя на мое лицо, они поверили. Шинономе-сан не было, когда мы одевались, я не успел поздравить ее с праздником. Жалко. Договорившись созвониться с друзьями в новогоднюю ночь, я машу им рукой - и мы выходим из школы.  
  
За воротами ты останавливаешься:  
\- Рицка. Тебя не должны беспокоить такие мелочи.  
\- "Мелочи" - это твое настроение? - уточняю я. Ты киваешь. - Нет уж. Я так не считаю!  
Я смотрю на заснеженный газон, на школьную стену, на твои ботинки, только не на тебя.   
\- Замерзнешь. Где твои перчатки? - спрашиваешь ты после паузы.  
\- Почем я знаю, - я опускаю голову. - Где-то в карманах.  
\- Что произошло? - ты дотрагиваешься до моего плеча. Я вздыхаю:   
\- Соби, помнишь, ты сказал "просто говорить" тебе? - Ты киваешь и ждешь продолжения. - Так вот… Я хочу, чтобы ты мне говорил тоже. И застегнись, пока не подхватил воспаление легких! Понятно?  
\- Да. Мы ушли с вечера только потому, что тебе не понравилось мое настроение?   
\- Нет, - отвечаю я почти по слогам. - Мы ушли, потому что тебе там стало скучно. И мне тоже.  
\- Из-за меня?  
\- Соби! Застегни пальто и поехали домой! - я топаю ногой. - Что ты пристал с вопросами! Я… я есть хочу!  
\- Рицка, - ты послушно застегиваешься, поправляешь шарф, - я могу объяснить.  
\- Не надо, - я достаю перчатки, левую надеваю, правую убираю обратно в карман. Ты берешь меня за руку, и мы неторопливо идем на остановку. - Просто на празднике должно быть весело, иначе зачем он вообще. Правда?  
Ты гладишь мое запястье:  
\- Наверное.  
Я хмурюсь и надежнее берусь за твою руку.  
  
\- Я знаю, что мы забыли купить, - приходит мне в голову уже в автобусе. - Новогодние открытки! А завтра будет некогда! Ладно, я встану пораньше.  
\- У нас есть открытки, - ты оплачиваешь проезд и поворачиваешься ко мне. - Штук семь точно. Хватит?  
\- Ага, - я облегченно вздыхаю. - Мне хватит. А тебе?  
\- Мне некому писать.   
Я не нахожусь что сказать:  
\- Совсем?.. А… родители?  
Ты ни разу не рассказывал о них, но ведь должны же они быть!  
\- Они давно умерли, - ты смотришь в окно. - Мне было девять лет. Автомобильная авария… никто не уцелел.   
\- Прости, - я прикусываю костяшки пальцев. - Я… я не знал.  
\- Конечно, не знал, - успокаивающе произносишь ты. - Но мне давно стоило сказать тебе. Моя семья - ты, Рицка. А тебе я найду для подарка что-нибудь интереснее открытки.   
\- Договорились, - я прикусываю губу.   
  
У тебя никого нет, кроме меня.   
Но я-то есть точно.   
  
\- Между прочим, - продолжаешь ты, - как ты смотришь на идею завтра сходить в гости к маме, поздравить ее?  
\- Ты серьезно?  
Ты отворачиваешься от окна, оцениваешь мое лицо:  
\- Конечно, серьезно. У тебя усталый вид, Рицка. Еще немного, скоро будем дома.  
\- Ты правда хочешь со мной пойти? - это важнее.  
\- Конечно. - Твои глаза глубокие и спокойные. И уже совсем не мрачные, как когда я выскочил к тебе на улицу. - Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Пойдем к дверям, наша остановка.   
  
*  
Ночью я просыпаюсь и несколько секунд лежу, не открывая глаз. Ты сполз с подушки, так, что дышишь мне в грудь, и прижимаешь меня к себе. Меня разбудило, наверное, как раз твое горячее дыхание.   
Одеяло укрывает меня по плечи, а тебе, конечно, жарко или душно. Я осторожно поправляю его, отвожу с твоего лица длинные спутанные волосы. На улице совсем черно - даже фонари почти потушены; наверное, часа четыре. Я облизываю губы и шепотом окликаю тебя:  
\- Соби…  
Ты не отвечаешь и не двигаешься. Значит, спишь. Я успокаиваюсь. Кладу руку обратно тебе на плечо - и вдруг вспоминаю, как ты уже дышал вот так горячо мне в шею… Мы сидели на кровати… И мы…  
В голове звенит, а по спине пробегает стайка мурашек.   
За вечер ты сделал мне полсотни зверушек из книжки по оригами. Завтра с утра я их развешу на ниточках по всей квартире… Я завороженно следил, как двигаются твои пальцы.   
Ой-ой-ой…   
Кажется, отвлечься не получится. В классе удалось, а сейчас… Я же… я же разбужу тебя! Отчаянно стискиваю зубы, стараюсь отстраниться - и ты тихо стонешь во сне, притягивая меня еще ближе. Да куда уж ближе… Как нарочно, Соби… Мне же не удержаться!   
Я пытаюсь отодвинуться, просунуть между нами руку. Совсем чуть-чуть… мне нужно совсем чуть-чуть… Ты не отпускаешь меня, прижимаешься лбом к плечу, глубоко вздыхаешь. Такой теплый… Я зажмуриваюсь и исхитряюсь все-таки залезть рукой в пижамные брюки. А-ах…   
Только… если утром что-нибудь заметишь… со стыда сгорю…  
Я обнимаю тебя за шею и засыпаю, вдыхая слабый полынный запах твоих волос.  
  
*  
Я лениво открываю глаза. Позднее утро, одна из ширм отодвинута, и балконное окно во всю стену кажется ослепительно-ярким. Поворачиваюсь набок. Опять проснулся на твоей подушке - а тебя снова нет. Кто-то мне обещал, что не будет вставать в выходные, пока я не высплюсь. Я зеваю и потягиваюсь, потом сажусь. С кухни доносится ритм песенки и чем-то пахнет. Съедобным. Точно, сегодня же тридцать первое. Ты, наверное, уже не один час там. А я почему не проснулся?  
Черт. Воспоминание слишком внезапное, я будто снова оказываюсь в кольце твоих рук, твои губы почти касаются… я машинально прижимаю ладонь к груди. Я не знал, что соски могут на дыхание реагировать…   
Штаны высохли - надеюсь, это произошло до того, как ты встал, правда же?   
Я заправляю постель, переодеваюсь в дневную одежду. Затягиваю шнурок домашних брюк, стаскиваю через голову пижамную кофту - и прыжком поворачиваюсь на месте: волосы наэлектризовались, руки еще в рукавах.  
\- Доброе утро, - ты стоишь против окна, как вырезанный из черной бумаги силуэт. Я не вижу твоего лица, но взгляд чувствую. Голыми плечами, шеей…  
\- Доброе, - я неуверенно щурюсь, - отойди со света, а?  
Ты переходишь на другое место.   
\- И отвернись, - командую я, - что ты на меня так смотришь?  
\- Как, Рицка?  
\- Так! - сейчас опять покраснею до ушей. Ты спал ночью, я уверен. Так что я дергаюсь?!  
Ты негромко хмыкаешь:  
\- Умывайся, и за стол. Потом я закончу с рыбой и дзони, ты надпишешь открытки, и пойдем к твоей маме.   
Ты идешь на кухню, а я обессиленно присаживаюсь на край кровати. Ничего себе утро начинается.  
За завтраком из риса и жареных каштанов я не поднимаю голову от тарелки.   
  
\- Ты обещал открытки, - говорю, убирая вымытую посуду.  
\- Конечно, - ты киваешь в сторону комнаты, - идем. Посмотрим, что тут есть.  
  
Открыток оказывается не семь, а восемь. Две повторяются, остальные разные.  
\- Мама, Юйко, Яёи, Кио, Кацуко-сэнсей, Шинономе-сан, - загибаю я пальцы. - А… и папа. - Ты приподнимаешь брови, но, к счастью, ничего не говоришь. - Еще Нацуо и Йоджи, но я не знаю их адреса.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - ты закрываешь дверцы шкафа. - Ты собираешься писать Кио?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Он твой друг, он был у меня на дне рождения… А разве ты сам не напишешь?  
\- Ну, одна открытка как раз осталась. Но вообще я хотел присоединиться к твоим поздравлениям.  
\- Соби… - я перевожу взгляд с тебя на темный экран телевизора. - Это неправильно.  
\- Что именно? - ты беспокойно запускаешь руку в волосы.  
\- Кио твой друг.  
Я не уверен, что имею право тебе это говорить. Но…  
\- Ну и что же? - ты делаешь пару шагов и встаешь так, чтобы попасть мне в поле зрения. Я снова отвожу взгляд. - Я поздравлю его по телефону. В прошлом году я так и сделал.  
\- А он?   
\- Что?  
\- Он присылал тебе открытку? - уточняю я, начиная сердиться. Ты хмуришься:  
\- Кажется, да.   
\- Тогда напиши ему, - заключаю я. - От тебя не убудет!  
\- Рицка, - ты снова встаешь передо мной. - Зачем это тебе? Мне казалось, вы не слишком ладите.  
\- Это другое, - я пытаюсь еще раз отвернуться, но ты ловишь мои запястья. Я тяну их из твоих ладоней, но не сильно. Не хочу ссориться. Хочу, чтобы ты понял. - Соби… Кио твой друг. А ты с ним не общаешься.  
\- Я общаюсь с ним каждый день по несколько часов, - отвечаешь ты сдержанно.   
Наверное, будь это не я, ты бы даже слушать не стал. Я перестаю вырываться. Теперь мне боязно, что ты меня отпустишь.   
\- Разве ты хотел бы, чтобы Кио постоянно бывал здесь?   
\- Нет, - отвечаю прежде, чем прикусываю язык. Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Вот видишь.   
\- Соби, ну неужели тебе трудно послать поздравление? - я не могу пробиться сквозь твое упрямство. Терпение уже кончается. - Разве тебе на его месте не было бы обидно?  
Понимаю, что зря сказал, но уже поздно.  
\- Мне хватает моего собственного места, Рицка. Хорошо, если ты приказываешь, я напишу Кио. Оставь открытку на свое усмотрение.  
Ты отпускаешь мои ладони и уходишь к плите. Поднимаешь правую руку, будто хочешь дотронуться до лица или шеи, но она останавливается на середине движения. Я смотрю тебе вслед, потом с грохотом придвигаю к компьютерному столу стул и сажусь, веером раскладывая перед собой нэнгадзё.  
\- Ну и ладно… - шепчу в пустоту, - ну и пусть.  
Потом нахожу в одном из ящиков ручку и начинаю писать. Главное - не забыть поставить везде завтрашнее число.   
  
Ты подходишь часа полтора спустя, когда я развесил все оригамные фигурки и со злости взялся перечитывать Канта. Молча останавливаешься около моего плеча, и я не глядя вручаю тебе отложенную открытку. На ней зимний лес, прорисованный черной и серебристо-серой тушью, и светлое небо с несколькими звездами. Вторую такую же я надписал маме.  
Ты берешь твердый картонный прямоугольник так, чтобы не коснуться моих пальцев, по-прежнему молча отходишь и садишься на кровать, подложив под открытку какую-то книгу. И застываешь, прижав к губам кончик ручки. Можно подумать, что уснул. Наконец ты вздыхаешь и открываешь рот:  
\- Что ты хотел бы, чтобы я написал, Рицка?  
Я подпираю кулаком щеку и отворачиваюсь:  
\- Ничего. Можешь вообще об этом забыть.  
\- Но ты же сам… - начинаешь ты.  
\- Я хотел тебе объяснить! - я вскакиваю на ноги, ударяю кулаком по столешнице. - А одолжений делать не надо! Ни мне, ни Кио! Так не дружат!   
Ты хмуришься:  
\- А как, по-твоему, дружат?  
Я засовываю руки в карманы брюк:  
\- Дружат… Не знаю, просто дружат и все. Да ладно, Соби. Не хочешь - не пиши. Фиг с ней, с открыткой. Вот, смотри. Иди сюда.  
Ты не двигаешься с места. Я в пять шагов пересекаю комнату, выхватываю у тебя из рук нэнгадзё - ты написал только обращение, - и рву пополам. Почему у тебя глаза почти серые?  
\- Иди сюда, - я хватаю тебя за рукав, вынуждая встать, и тащу к столу. Нахожу нужную открытку. - Читай. Устраивает текст?  
  
"Успехов, удачи, здоровья и вдохновения… Множества картин и блестящего будущего… С Новым годом, если в прошлом году ты был чем-то обижен по нашей вине, прости…" Там что-то в этом роде. Нас в школе учили составлять поздравления.  
  
Ты пробегаешь иероглифы глазами:  
\- Да, конечно. Ты только не подписался.  
\- Вот и подпишись, - я сжимаю губы. - От нас обоих. Агацума Соби и Аояги Рицка.  
Ты ничего не отвечаешь и занимаешь мое место. У тебя четкий почерк, иероглифы красивые, будто вчера сдавал экзамен по каллиграфии. Закончив, ты поднимаешь голову:  
\- Готово. Что мне сделать еще?  
Я тяжело вздыхаю. Не могу слышать такой твой голос.  
\- Перестать злиться.  
У тебя даже ресницы не вздрагивают:  
\- Я не злюсь, Рицка. Правда.  
\- Ладно. Тогда я к маме один пойду, - я разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к вешалке, нахожу джинсы.  
\- Я тебя не пущу, - ты с тревогой следишь за моими перемещениями.  
\- А я тебя не спрашиваю, - хочу сказать злорадно, а выходит как-то… - Я не хочу идти - так. Значит, схожу один. По дороге открытки опущу. Часа через три вернусь.   
\- Рицка! - ты заступаешь мне дорогу. Я отталкиваю твою руку и обхожу тебя, иду за ширму, переодеваться.   
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Нет уж! - я срываюсь на крик. - Не пойдешь! Что я сделал, чтобы со мной не разговаривать?! Отвяжись!  
Влетаю за ширму и закрываю глаза. Но ты уже снова тут, кладешь руки мне на плечи. Я стряхиваю их:  
\- Я сказал, отстань!  
\- Рицка, послушай…  
\- Не хочу, - говорю я тише.   
\- Я был неправ.  
\- Да неужели, - я мотаю головой. - Я тебе не верю.  
Твои руки подхватывают меня, опрокидывают на кровать:  
\- Попробуй.  
\- Пусти! - шиплю я, изо всех сил тебя отталкивая. - Сначала дуешься, а потом… Соби!..  
  
Ты все-таки добираешься до моего лица, трешься носом об щеку. И целуешь меня так, будто месяц этого не делал. Я не могу отказаться - просто рот не слушается.   
  
Когда ты отрываешься, я перевожу дыхание:  
\- … а потом говоришь, что со мной пойдешь. Я не согласен.  
Думаешь, я забыл, о чем мы спорили? Надо перестать тебя обнимать.  
\- Прости, - ты осторожно гладишь меня по губам. - Рицка?  
Я пытаюсь отвернуться. Ты не позволяешь.   
\- Так возьмешь меня с собой?  
Я боюсь, что ты заметишь… что я на тебя слишком сильно реагирую в последнее время. Выхода нет.  
\- Да, - бормочу я, закрывая глаза.   
Ты легко целуешь меня:  
\- Спасибо.  
Ты собираешься, а я пытаюсь понять, откуда взялось ощущение, что последнее слово все-таки осталось за тобой.  
  
*  
Мама встречает нас приветливой улыбкой и праздничным столом. Я позвонил ей перед выходом, сказал, что через час приедем. Боялся, что она будет против твоего появления, но вышло наоборот. Не знаю, что ты внушил, когда забирал меня из дому, но мама доверяет тебе.  
Мы обедаем, и она рассказывает, что сегодня на работе у них были проводы минувшего года. Было очень весело, оказывается, я позвонил домой, когда она только вернулась.  
\- Соби, у вас в студенческой группе было что-нибудь вроде бонэнкай? - спрашивает мама.  
\- Да, - ты киваешь, а я удивленно кошусь на тебя. Когда? - Мы пригласили нескольких преподавателей и объясняли им два часа, как трудно у них учиться, - ты вежливо улыбаешься.   
Мама смеется:  
\- Да, хорошо раз в год сказать все, что думаешь! Рицка, а как дела в школе?  
  
Мне вдруг вспоминается, как я проговорился, что уже готовлюсь к мартовским экзаменам.   
Я застываю, не донеся до рта палочки, и молчу, хотя молчать опасно. Знаю, что опасно… Но не могу выдавить ни слова.  
  
\- Рицка, - в голосе мамы появляются нервозные нотки, - почему ты не отвечаешь? Рицка!  
Мамин голос отдаляется, а лицо приближается… Или это у меня зрение плывет?  
\- У Рицки все в порядке, онээ-сан, - разбираю сквозь шум в ушах. - У него нет проблем ни с учителями, ни с одноклассниками. Вчера мы ходили на праздничный вечер.   
Соби…  
\- Ты говорил с классной руководительницей? Как его успехи?   
Мама будто забывает о моем присутствии, а я пытаюсь вынырнуть из молчания. И не могу. Мне показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и… Я даже забыл, что ты здесь - как в самый первый раз, когда мы пришли за вещами.   
\- Да, я говорил с Шинономе-сэнсей, - откликаешься ты. - Она как раз общалась вчера с родителями и опекунами. Поскольку вы велели мне следить за учебой Рицки, я счел необходимым выслушать ее.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - мама оживленно улыбается. - Надеюсь, все неплохо?  
\- У него замечательная успеваемость, - говоришь ты, а я в ужасе жду, что сейчас грянет гром. У меня не может быть хорошей успеваемости для мамы! Лучше бы ты сказал, что я по уши в тройках! Но ничего не происходит. Ничего страшного, по крайней мере.  
\- Как это приятно узнать, - мама разливает по чашкам чай. - Какие у вас планы на вечер? Может быть, останетесь?  
Перевожу глаза с тебя на маму и обратно. Я знаю, я плохой сын… но…  
\- Простите, онээ-сан, - ты принимаешь чашку и осторожно поворачиваешь на ладони, - сегодня к нам должны прийти гости. Мы были бы рады пригласить вас к себе.  
Гости? У нас? Сегодня?! Почему я не знаю? Я открываю рот, чтобы задать вопросы, а ты неожиданно сжимаешь под столом мое колено. Я давлюсь чаем и ни о чем не спрашиваю.  
\- Нет-нет, - говорит мама, - ко мне тоже должны прийти. Я сожалею, но вынуждена отказаться. А к вам, должно быть, придут одноклассники и однокурсники?  
\- Да, мам, - я пытаюсь представить, кто может прийти сегодня _сюда_. Наверное, приятельницы с маминой работы.   
\- Три часа просидели, - она смотрит на часы, - а будто пятнадцать минут! Чем вас еще угостить?  
\- Спасибо, я наелся, - торопливо отказываюсь я. В твоем присутствии есть не опасно, но все равно у меня нет особого аппетита.  
\- Благодарю вас, - ты опускаешь палочки рядом с тарелкой, - мы сыты до будущего года.  
\- Вы мне льстите, мальчики, - мама начинает собирать посуду, а я сижу как пришибленный и молчу. Так она обращалась после еды ко мне и Сэймэю. Кажется, закрою глаза, и все вернется, и брат будет сидеть на торце стола, и папа будет строить планы на выходные. Я не решаюсь даже моргнуть.   
\- Рицка, - окликаешь ты. Я поворачиваюсь, и ты тихо спрашиваешь: - Что такое?  
Я медленно качаю головой - подбородок идет влево, потом вправо:  
\- Ничего, а что?  
\- Ты бледный.  
Мама выключает воду и вытирает руки полотенцем.  
\- Тебе показалось, - шепчу я быстро.  
Ты недоверчиво смотришь, но ничего не добавляешь.  
\- Что ж, - говорит мама, - поскольку подарки не принято дарить накануне, сегодня я вам, пожалуй, ничего не вручу. Но если вы забежите, хоть завтра, хоть послезавтра, в любой день, я буду рада вас видеть! Рицка, слышишь?  
\- Угу, - отвечаю я. - Мы зайдем.   
\- Наверное, нам пора, - ты поднимаешься, кланяешься маме, как хозяйке дома. - Уже шесть вечера, а нам еще нужно закончить приготовления к собственному столу.  
\- Какой хозяйственный молодой человек, - смеется мама. - Что ж, не буду вас задерживать. Спасибо за визит!  
Она провожает нас, помогает мне одеться, целует, обнимает на пороге:  
\- Я всегда рада тебе, Рицка. И тебе тоже, Соби.  
\- Пока, - я прикусываю губу.  
\- До свидания, - прощаешься ты. - С наступающим новым годом вас, Аояги-сан.  
\- И вам того же.  
Дверь закрывается за нами.  
  
Мы успеваем пройти до перекрестка, прежде чем я заговариваю:  
\- Спасибо, что пошел.   
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Не за что, Рицка.   
Есть за что, но я не могу продолжить. Не могу сказать, что боюсь мамы - как ни заверяю себя, что это неправда. А когда ты рядом, она всегда добрая и спокойная. Как тебе удается?  
Лучше спросить о другом.  
\- Соби!  
\- М? - Ты явно ушел в свои мысли, и я трогаю тебя за руку. - Да?  
\- Какие к нам должны прийти гости? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Ты отводишь глаза. Странно. Мне делается тревожно.  
\- Соби, ответь! - я останавливаю тебя. - Я должен знать!  
\- Мне показалось, что ты не хотел оставаться, - ты смотришь поверх моей шапки. - Я поступил неверно? Следовало принять приглашение?  
Несколько секунд до меня не доходит. А потом… Я знаю, что надо бы разозлиться, но ничего не могу поделать.   
\- Рицка, - ты перестаешь смотреть в никуда и переводишь взгляд на меня, - что тебя развеселило?  
\- Ты… ты, оказывается, не только мне врешь! - я прижимаю руку ко лбу, - и еще как врешь! Соби, ты обманул маму?!  
Ты абсолютно серьезно опускаешь голову:  
\- Прости. Это был единственный способ. Если ты считаешь, что я ошибся…  
\- Ладно, проехали, - я машу рукой.   
У нас никого не будет. Это почему-то самое главное.   
\- Давай домой. У нас ведь еще и правда стол не накрыт.  
Я иду вперед, а ты продолжаешь стоять посреди тротуара. Оглядываюсь, возвращаюсь назад:  
\- Соби! Пойдем!  
\- Ты не сердишься, - сообщаешь ты, изучая мое лицо. Спрашиваешь или только что заметил?  
\- Сейчас начну! - я угрожающе хмурюсь. - Быстро пошли на автобус!  
\- Слушаюсь, Рицка.   
Ты смеешься, а мне не смешно. Я отворачиваюсь:  
\- Идем.  
Ты берешь меня за руку, и я покорно позволяю тебе вести меня.   
Я не умею с тобой! И никогда не сумею! Почему ты это сказал? Зачем? Я же… не приказывал тебе. Ведь нет?  
  
*  
Мы входим домой, и ты запираешь дверь на ключ. Не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь вошел без приглашения? Разуваюсь, забрасываю на вешалку шапку, ты вешаешь на плечики пальто.  
\- Рицка, время девять. Когда будем ставить стол, сейчас или ближе к полуночи?  
\- Давай сейчас, - я стягиваю свитер. - По телевизору наверняка какие-нибудь шоу идут, включим и будем сидеть.   
\- Смотреть телевизор? - ты скептически поднимаешь бровь.  
\- Не смотреть, а поглядывать. Вдруг что-нибудь интересное попадется, - объясняю я.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда можешь пока вынуть из холодильника блюдо с рыбой, поставить в духовку, а я подготовлю комнату.  
Пока я вожусь с плитой - почему-то сегодня ты решил, что микроволновка не годится для того, чтобы греть еду - ты утаскиваешь стол, включаешь телевизор, находишь музыкальный канал и начинаешь расставлять приборы. Удостоверяюсь, что карпы не подгорят, и иду к тебе:  
\- Я самый маленький газ сделал… Соби?  
Ты что-то достаешь из квадратной коробки. Я не успеваю понять, что - ты оборачиваешься с просительной улыбкой:  
\- Рицка, пожалуйста, еще пять минут посиди на кухне?  
\- Зачем? - я пытаюсь заглянуть тебе за спину. Ты делаешь шаг в сторону, загораживая обзор:  
\- Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.  
Я демонстративно вздыхаю и выхожу. Что ты там такое делаешь?  
\- Готово, - спустя какое-то время доносится до меня твой голос. - Иди сюда.  
\- Точно? - вредным тоном откликаюсь я. Вместо ответа ты появляешься на пороге и смотришь на меня.   
\- Сам выгнал, - я встаю с подоконника, иду в комнату - и останавливаюсь.  
Верхний свет погашен, по всей длине стены, у которой стоит кровать и твой мольберт, перемигиваются разноцветные огоньки. Они кажутся почти живыми, бликуют на мишуре и дождике, который я сегодня пристроил на стоящие в вазе сосновые ветки. Кажется, вся комната вспыхивает радужными искрами. За ширмой светится экран телевизора, но он не мешает и не разгоняет сумрак. Пахнет сосновой хвоей и чем-то еще.   
Ты выжидательно наклоняешь голову:  
\- Нравится?  
Я киваю, не зная, что ответить. Твое лицо в этом освещении тоже необычное.   
\- Тогда почему ничего не скажешь? Рицка, ты сегодня полдня молчишь.  
Да. Не знаю, почему, давно такого не было. Я глубоко вдыхаю:  
\- Чем пахнет? Ветки вроде не могут так сильно?  
\- Юйко-тян дарила тебе ароматические палочки, - напоминаешь ты. - Я выбрал подходящие. Что-то не так?  
\- Ну что ты заладил, - я передергиваю плечами. - Все просто здорово. А что это за лампочки?  
Я наконец заставляю себя войти в комнату, дохожу до стены и начинаю разглядывать миниатюрные фонарики в виде шишечек и каких-то цветов.  
\- Это гирлянда, Рицка, - ты наблюдаешь за мной. - Разве ты никогда не видел?  
\- Нет, - я дергаю хвостом. - У нас дома такой не было. По крайней мере, не помню.  
Оборачиваюсь. Если вздумаешь меня жалеть…  
Ты спокойно встречаешь мой взгляд:  
\- Тогда я рад, что удалось тебя удивить.  
\- Тебе регулярно удается, - бурчу я, переходя от одного фонарика к другому. - Так мы вот эту штуку тогда в магазине купили?   
Ты издаешь невнятный утвердительный звук, доставая с верхней полки безразмерного стенного шкафа пару низких бокалов.  
\- Опять пить будем? - я подхожу и беру их в руки. Низкие, из дымчато-серого стекла, на толстых коротких ножках.  
Ты улыбчиво прищуриваешься и наклоняешься:   
\- Новый год. Ты против?  
\- Я просто спросил! - торопливо пячусь. Не знаю, как себя вести, когда ты так близко. - А что будем пить?  
\- То же вино, что на день рождения, тебя устроит? - Я киваю. - Значит, его.  
\- А если бы не устроило? - любопытствую я на всякий случай, пока ты протираешь бокалы салфеткой.  
\- Значит, я бы выяснил, чего ты хочешь, и спустился за этим в магазин, - отвечаешь ты без заминки. - Кроме сакэ, пожалуй.  
\- Я бы и не попросил!   
\- Рицка, я пошутил.   
Ты извлекаешь откуда-то винную бутылку и штопор.  
\- Ну и не смешно, - бормочу я, пока ты еще раз оглядываешь стол.  
\- Кажется, все готово. Когда будем садиться? Без пяти десять.  
\- А до скольки будем сидеть?  
\- Если пойдем на хацумодэ, то до начала первого, - ты смотришь на часы. - А если ограничимся телевизором, то пока не уснем. Думаю, к Фудзи мы не поедем? Если, конечно, ты очень не хочешь.  
\- Нет, туда точно нет. Рассвет мы и с балкона увидим, - решительно отметаю я это предложение. - Да и в храм… Представляешь, какая везде будет давка?   
  
А еще, кажется, ты не очень любишь такие места. Когда я молился о Сэймэе, ты терпеливо ждал и ничего не сказал, но, по-моему, остался в недоумении, что можно так долго делать, сложив ладони лодочкой.  
  
\- Давка - не проблема, - ты подходишь к темному окну. - Если пойдем, ноги тебе не оттопчут, обещаю.  
\- Не обещай, - хмыкаю я. - Мы в прошлом году с мамой ходили. Еле живые выбрались.   
\- Рицка, со мной всё будет иначе.  
Я бросаю на тебя незаметный взгляд. Ты серьезен.  
\- Все равно, лучше не сегодня, ладно?  
\- Конечно. Тогда переодевайся. Ты первый, я подожду, - ты извлекаешь из кармана сигареты и открываешь балкон. Хватаю тебя за руку:  
\- Пальто надень!  
\- Рицка, я не замерзну, - ты не вырываешься.  
\- Надень сейчас же!  
Ты фыркаешь:  
\- Хорошо. Как скажешь, - и идешь к вешалке. Спрашивается, что смешного?!  
  
Когда за тобой закрывается балконная дверь, я распахиваю створку шкафа. Я знаю, что надену: новую футболку, которую дарил Кио. Новый год полагается встречать в новой одежде, и она в самый раз сгодится. А штаны пускай остаются эти же.   
\- Готово, - стучу спустя пять минут в балконное стекло. Ты оборачиваешься, выдыхая дым, и киваешь в знак того, что слышишь. Потом затягиваешься последний раз и возвращаешься в квартиру.   
Ты пахнешь дымом и холодом и, сняв пальто, зябко передергиваешь плечами.  
\- Я же говорил, что замерзнешь! - я с досадой смотрю на тебя. - А если заболеешь?  
Ты практически не куришь дома, только на улице, а сейчас вышел. Почему?  
\- Я не заболею, - ты снова ежишься. - У меня хороший иммунитет. Что ж, я, пожалуй, тоже переоденусь.  
\- Угу. - Сажусь на подушку у стены и демонстративно отворачиваюсь. И вдруг чувствую… - Черт! Соби! Рыба!  
Я стремглав кидаюсь на кухню. И как мы забыли!  
К счастью, подгореть карпы не успели, я унюхал их вовремя. Выключаю газ, вынимаю блюдо на решетку плиты и возвращаюсь в комнату.  
  
Может, мне следовало окликнуть тебя.   
Ты сменил джинсы на штаны из какой-то тяжелой льющейся ткани и нагибаешься за рубашкой. Света в комнате мало, ты явно торопишься, наверное, пользуясь, что меня нет, но…   
Я гляжу на твою спину и не могу перевести дыхание. Она вся в рубцах. Что может оставлять такие следы? Прут? Хлыст? Плеть?   
У тебя кожа светлее волос, и на ней отметины видны лучше, чем если бы ты был смуглым, как я. Такое впечатление, что от лопаток до поясницы ты весь сшит из кусочков. Я до боли зажмуриваюсь, отступаю за угол, прижимаю к стене вспотевшие ладони. Кто это сделал?! Нет… Не могу допустить эту мысль, даже теперь не могу.  
\- Рицка, ну что там с рыбой? - окликаешь ты. - Есть еще можно или сгорела?  
\- Не успела, - я второй раз выхожу из кухни. У меня даже голос нормальный. - Хорошо, что газ на минимуме стоял.  
Тебе идет этот цвет. Слоновой кости, так, кажется, он называется.   
Ты вообще… красивый. Я вспыхиваю при этой мысли. Раньше она меня как-то не посещала.  
  
Ты отодвигаешь ширму, загораживающую телевизор, прибавляешь звук - совсем чуть-чуть, кладешь пульт на пол рядом со мной. Мы устраиваемся за столом, и я разглядываю, что ты на него поставил. Крошечные осьминоги, кажется, их принято есть сырыми, суши, салат - даже не возьмусь угадывать составляющие, - мои любимые креветки в кляре, фасоль в непонятном соусе…  
Ты открываешь вино, а я рассматриваю осьминогов. Кажется, что они вот-вот начнут дрыгать щупальцами.  
\- Мы это всю ночь есть будем!  
\- Что? - ты выдергиваешь пробку, - конечно, нет. А горячее?   
\- Соби, - спрашиваю я подозрительно, - ты решил меня откармливать?  
Ты смеешься:  
\- Почему?  
\- На день рождения еды было под завязку, и теперь тоже…  
\- Может быть, мне нравится тебя кормить, - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез отвечаешь ты. - Не подвинешь бокал?  
Протягиваю его тебе:  
\- Держи.  
\- Нет, не на весу. Поставь на стол.  
\- Как только место найду, - вожу рукой над столом туда-сюда. - Видишь, негде!  
\- Хорошо, - твоя ладонь обхватывает мою, останавливая, и я от неожиданности чуть не выпускаю бокал. Ты слегка поднимаешь брови:  
\- Держи крепче, Рицка.  
\- А ты предупреждай!   
  
Отпусти меня, отпусти, отпусти… Твой большой палец как раз прижимается к месту, где прослушивается пульс. Отпусти!  
  
Темное вино - я помню, что оно кисловатое на вкус - на четверть заполняет широкий бокал, и ты освобождаешь мою руку. Теперь поставить, не расплескав, а то совсем по-детски получится.  
Ты наливаешь себе столько же и закрываешь бутылку, отставляя ее в сторону.  
\- Еда перед нами, вино налито. Приятного аппетита, Рицка? - это звучит как вопрос.  
\- Угу, - я щелкаю палочками, точно крабьей клешней, и тянусь за самым маленьким осьминогом. - А когда будем пить вино?  
\- Когда что-нибудь съедим для начала, - ты встаешь со своего места и зачем-то идешь на кухню. Возвращаешься с парой круглых глубоких ложек, втыкаешь их в салат и в креветки:  
\- Чего тебе положить?  
\- Всего, - я оглядываю стол. - Только по чуть-чуть.  
\- Подставляй тарелку.  
Тарелку я на всякий случай держу обеими руками. Чтобы тебе не пришло в голову снова меня страховать. Ты едва заметно улыбаешься. Чему, интересно.  
  
Без десяти двенадцать я чувствую, что рыбу мы будем пробовать завтра. Вроде не ели ничего особенного, а больше не влезет. Я пересаживаюсь на твою сторону, чтобы видеть телевизор, и продолжаю препираться по поводу "Героя". На него только что дали анонс, на каникулах покажут. А мы с тобой в последний раз в кино именно на нем были. Тебе понравилось, а мне не очень. Теперь я вытягиваю из тебя, чем запомнился фильм, что даже пересматривать хочешь. Самое странное, что ты отвечаешь.   
Это по-прежнему так непривычно, что я чуть не пропускаю наступление нового года. Когда диктор сообщает, что до о-сегацу осталось четыре минуты, я запинаюсь на полуслове. Ты тоже умолкаешь и с внезапным любопытством глядишь на экран. А потом мы начинаем смеяться. Не потому, что так надо по приметам, а просто… просто потому что смешно.  
  
Вина мы выпили по два глотка, и сейчас ты наполняешь бокалы до половины. Теперь надо дождаться, чтобы начал звонить колокол. Вообще, если я правильно понимаю, сюда должен донестись звон из ближайшего храма, он в паре кварталов, но по телевизору уж точно не пропустим.   
Сто восемь ударов. Шесть человеческих пороков, и у каждого восемнадцать оттенков. Если бы каждый удар и правда уничтожал по одному, мир был бы гораздо лучше. А если уничтожает, откуда они в следующем году берутся вновь? Жадность, зависть, легкомыслие, злость, глупость, нерешительность. Не знаю, какой худший.   
  
Полночь.  
  
\- С Новым годом, Рицка, - произносишь ты под колокольный звон, слабый - от окна и чуть громче - от телевизора.  
\- И тебя, - мне почему-то зябко. - С Новым годом, Соби.   
У тебя в глазах отражаются точки гирляндных огоньков, полумрак делает взгляд непонятным. Ты отставляешь бокал:  
\- Рицка, ешь, ты же только поклевал.  
\- Я больше не могу есть, - я смеюсь. Хорошо, что сейчас не видно, как щеки горят. - И завтра не буду…  
Черт, надо отвернуться, наконец! Я нервно сглатываю. Твоя рука забирает у меня бокал, очень вовремя, потому что он накреняется. Потом ты дотрагиваешься до моего кошачьего уха и с улыбкой отводишь глаза:  
\- Не смотри так.  
\- Почему? - у меня, наверное, в горле пересохло, получается хрипло. - Соби?  
\- Да?  
\- Почему не смотреть? - повторяю я полушепотом.   
\- Потому что… - ты вздыхаешь, потом смеешься: - Не имеет значения. Конечно, смотри, если хочешь.  
\- Ответь мне!   
Сегодня особенная ночь. Я люблю Новый год, это-то я помню. И хочу добиться правды. Хоть раз!  
\- Ты приказываешь? - осведомляешься ты осторожно, внимательно наблюдая за мной. Я пытаюсь не хмуриться:  
\- Я тебя прошу. Скажи.  
\- Неизвестно, что хуже. - Ты усмехаешься, и это… Это так обидно!   
Я порываюсь вскочить, но ты ловишь меня за руку. Как всегда, так, что я по инерции чуть не падаю на тебя. Опираюсь на ладони, правая на полу, левая у тебя на бедре. Левую отдергиваю.  
\- Извини, - ты помогаешь мне снова сесть прямо, только теперь мы упираемся друг в друга коленями. - Я смеялся не над тобой, Рицка.   
\- А над кем?!  
Ты прикрываешь глаза. Я сердито бью по полу:  
\- Как всегда! Ты как всегда!  
Снова ударяю костяшками пальцев в половицы, и ты перехватываешь мой кулак. Тянешь к себе, подносишь к лицу. Я сопротивляюсь:  
\- Отпусти! Немедленно, слышишь! Соби!   
Ты дышишь на мои пальцы, и они сами разжимаются. Целуешь ладонь, дотрагиваешься кончиком языка - горячо и щекотно.  
\- Соби… - выдыхаю я. Ты поднимаешь взгляд, не отрываясь от моей руки. - Ты не ответил на вопрос, - напоминаю беспомощно.  
\- На какой? - ты целуешь запястье.  
\- Почему ты… не хочешь, чтобы я на тебя смотрел, - я опускаю глаза. Твои пальцы ласково гладят подушечки моих:  
\- Я хочу, Рицка.  
Вскидываю голову. Ты выглядишь смущенным, как… как я, наверное. Изумленно приоткрываю рот:  
\- Тогда почему?..  
  
Ответ приходит прежде, чем я договариваю. Ты себе напомнил, сколько мне? Поэтому ухо потрогал? Шевелю обоими, ставлю торчком:  
\- Поэтому?  
Сейчас умру от неловкости, но выну из тебя причину. Ты опускаешь глаза, встряхиваешь волосами, чтобы закрыть лицо:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда… тогда пусти! - вырывается у меня. - Нечего меня трогать, если к себе не подпускаешь!   
Кажется, мы так уже ругались однажды.  
\- Пусти, я не шучу! - я тщусь вырвать руку из твоих тонких с виду пальцев. Ну да, как же.   
\- Рицка, - ты хмуришься, очень сильно, я так всего пару раз видел, - ты не понимаешь…  
\- Прекрасно я все понимаю! Тебе, значит, можно, а мне нет! Думаешь, я…   
Я вовремя проглатываю окончание фразы.  
\- Думаешь, я маленький! - договариваю после паузы. - Между прочим, тринадцать - это возраст согласия!  
  
В наступившей тишине я понимаю, что колокол отзвучал. Наступил новый год.   
  
\- Но не в тех отношениях, которые у нас, - возражаешь ты очень серьезно. - Я старше, Рицка. И мы одного пола.  
\- И сколько ты думаешь так жить?   
Мне крайне интересно, что ты скажешь.  
\- Столько, сколько потребуется, - отвечаешь ты, не задумываясь.  
\- А конкретнее!!   
\- Года три, - ты пожимаешь плечами.  
У меня, наверное, глаза сейчас как блюдца:  
\- Что-о? Сколько?!  
\- Пока тебе не исполнится шестнадцать. Или хотя бы пятнадцать.  
Я сажусь на пятки и закрываю свободной рукой лицо. Ты точно псих. Да мы раньше чокнемся.   
\- Рицка, - продолжаешь ты, - что тебе не нравится? Разве тебе со мной плохо?  
Я мотаю головой, не отрывая от лица растопыренных пальцев.  
\- Разве я хоть раз дал тебе понять, что мне тягостно ожидание? - ты осторожно тянешь меня за руку.   
Я не отвечаю и не двигаюсь.   
\- Скажи что-нибудь, - просишь ты.  
Я вздыхаю - чуть не до головокружения - и все равно не шевелюсь. Нарочно вид делаешь?  
\- Соби, ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя, или не хочешь? Я тебе нравлюсь вообще?   
\- Разве ты сомневаешься? - спрашиваешь ты тихо.  
\- Сомневаюсь! Потому что ты не даешь, чтобы я хоть что-то!.. Только если бы я тебе приказывал! А я так не собираюсь!   
\- Ты мне очень нравишься, - я почти не слышу тебя, а посмотреть не решаюсь. - Очень, Рицка. Правда. Но мы не можем.  
Я набираю в грудь воздуха - и одним длинным движением пересаживаюсь тебе на колени. Знакомая поза. Ты не успеваешь остановить меня, отпускаешь мою руку - и сразу обнимаешь:  
\- Не дрожи. Рицка… перестань.  
Я не разбираю слов. Только голос, мягкий, чуть неровный. Зарываюсь лицом в твои волосы. О своем поведении подумаю завтра.  
\- Ты обещал меня не отталкивать, - шепчу, чувствуя, что во рту горько. Наверное, от вина. - Ты обещал…  
Ты сжимаешь меня так сильно, кажется, вот-вот переломишь:  
\- Разве я отталкиваю?  
Я судорожно киваю.  
\- Откуда такая мысль? - с искренним недоумением говоришь ты, гладя мою спину. - Я все для тебя сделаю. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ничего, - я закрываю глаза.  
Ты обхватываешь пальцами мою шею, заставляешь поднять голову:  
\- Рицка? - взгляд, в котором нет дна. Стоило поднять ресницы - и я проваливаюсь в твои зрачки. Они сейчас чуть ли не во всю радужку.   
Ты не понимаешь?..   
Собираю остатки мужества и впервые сам прижимаюсь к твоим губам. Даже если не умею… ты же учишь.  
Ты резко, коротко выдыхаешь, но ни секунды не отодвигаешься. Впиваешься пальцами в мой затылок и целуешь, целуешь, целуешь, пока я не забываю, что сержусь, и у нас не кончается дыхание. Глаза у тебя закрыты.   
Я осторожно прижимаюсь губами между воротником твоей рубашки и линией бинтов. Ты вздрагиваешь, но не отстраняешься, и я жадно втягиваю носом твой запах.  
\- Рицка…  
На всякий случай вцепляюсь покрепче, но ты только дышишь быстро, так, что пульс частит.   
\- Я дождусь, - обещаешь ты спокойно. Так спокойно! - Я хочу быть твоим.  
\- Я тебя и так никому не отдам, - повторяю я в который раз. - Дело не в этом!   
\- А в чем?  
Не смогу тебе сказать. Не смогу, ни за что. Обнимаю изо всех сил, прижимаюсь всем телом - как недавно… Ты понимаешь раньше, чем я успеваю шевельнуться:  
\- Подожди…  
\- Мы оба отвечаем, ты согласился, - я торопливо, наощупь закрываю тебе рукой рот. - Только если ты не хочешь… Не хочешь?  
Чуть ослабляю нажим и в панике жду отказа. Ты не отвечаешь - целуешь мою ладонь, потом трешься об нее щекой. От этого у меня внутри что-то будто взрывается - я вскрикиваю.   
Ты же тоже… тоже…   
Кажется, когда в прошлый раз мы были в джинсах, я чуть не загорелся. Но сейчас еще жарче - на мне домашние штаны, на тебе эти новые. Мягкие. Я… я тебя чувствую, Соби, и фиг ты меня обманешь! Как горячо… Я не выдержу... Но руки пускать в ход страшно… и стыдно…  
Твои пальцы распускают шнурок на моих штанах, забираются внутрь, в плавки, ты сжимаешь меня, сразу поймав ритм.   
\- Соби!.. - я ловлю губами воздух и вталкиваюсь в твою ладонь, - Соби!   
Ох, как же… Я слышу собственный вскрик - и оседаю вниз, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. Тебя тоже знобит… Но я даже не думаю слезть с тебя, отпустить.   
Ты выжидаешь полминуты, а потом бережно меня приподнимаешь. Коротко трясу головой и хватаюсь за тебя:   
\- Нет… - не могу этого выговорить, только делаю еще одно слабое движение бедрами.   
\- Нет, - так же тихо откликаешься ты. - Рицка… нет.  
Я повторяю действие еще раз, и ты сдавленно стонешь сквозь зубы, но не пытаешься меня оттолкнуть. Я медленно двигаюсь вверх-вниз, и через пару минут ты все-таки сдаешься. Одной рукой, как обручем, обхватываешь меня за талию, а другую опускаешь вниз, помогая моим движениям. Закусываешь губу, зажмуриваешься… Мне уже плевать на смущение - я никогда не видел тебя таким.   
\- Соби, - шепчу я, - Соби…  
Тебя протряхивает крупной дрожью, она даже во мне отдается, и ты привлекаешь меня к себе, прячешь лицо. Я запускаю руки тебе в волосы.  
\- А хорошо, что мы не пошли на хацумодэ, - говорю задумчиво, пропуская между пальцами светлые пряди. Ты тихо фыркаешь и целуешь меня в шею:  
\- Я тебя люблю, Рицка.  
\- Угу, - я вздыхаю и сползаю пониже, чтобы тоже опустить голову.   
  
И к черту все законы Имен и принципы, по которым составляются пары.  
  
*  
Я просыпаюсь медленно-медленно, будто всплываю из глубины на поверхность. На улице, наверное, уже белый день, но сдвинутые ширмы закрывают кровать от окон, и кажется, что еще рано. Утро…  
Потихоньку осознаю себя в пространстве. Руки и ноги разбросаны, как у морской звезды, одеяло укрывает чуть ли не по кошачьи уши, пижамная кофта задралась до самых лопаток.  
Ты лежишь рядом. Одна рука у меня под головой, другая у меня же на животе. Ты здесь, доходит до меня не сразу. Решил сдержать слово? Или еще не проснулся?  
Вглядываюсь в твое лицо. Кажется, спишь. Вчера… то есть сегодня… мы позвонили маме, Юйко, Яёи, поздравили их с наступившим Новым годом. Потом ты сам набрал номер Кио и от нас обоих пожелал ему удачи. Кио сказал спасибо и спросил, не хотим ли мы присоединиться - у него дома половина вашей студенческой группы. Ты держал трубку на отлете, слышно было прекрасно. Я думал, ты не заметишь, что я насторожился, но ты обнял меня покрепче и отказался. А я еще зевнул, так, что Кио услышал, наверное. Ну что я мог сделать, если глаза слипались! Слезать с твоих колен у меня желания не было, а мысль, что надо брести в ванную, переодеваться, застирывать белье казалась ужасной.   
Ты нажал отбой и легонько тряхнул меня за плечо:  
\- Рицка, давай-ка спать.  
\- Еще же рано, - для порядка возмутился я. Получилось вяло.   
\- Два часа, - ты поцеловал меня куда-то рядом с обычным ухом и решительно поднял под мышки. - Стой, не падай, - велел со смехом и встал тоже. Я тебе, наверное, все ноги отсидел.  
\- С чего мне падать, мы ничего не пили, - возразил я. - Вино в бокалах выдохнется.  
\- Значит, выльем, невелика потеря. - Ты развернул меня за плечи: - Пойдем. Умываться и спать.  
Я послушался - не знаю, почему. У тебя был такой необычный голос… Раньше ты так говорил, только если мне что-нибудь угрожало или у меня появлялись новые ссадины и синяки. Спорить не захотелось, и я дал отвести себя в ванную. Ты выдавил мне на щетку зубную пасту и взбил в маленьком тазу горячую воду с порошком. Потом потянул меня за кошачье ухо.   
\- Мм! - возмущенно запротестовал я, поворачиваясь. Рот был занят зубной щеткой. Ты показал на таз.  
Я кивнул. Понял, не совсем глупый. Ты притворил за собой дверь. Я разделся, засыпая на ходу, стянул плавки, отправил их в воду, надел пижаму. На душ сил не осталось. Умылся и вышел.   
Ты уже выключил гирлянду, отставил к стене стол, переоделся, расправил постель и лег. Кажется, это называется "оперативно". Я еще раз зевнул, и ты негромко рассмеялся:  
\- Иди сюда, Рицка.  
Я доплелся до кровати, переполз через тебя на свое место - ты заранее откинул одеяло - и закрыл глаза. Ты укрыл нас обоих. Думать сил не было - я придвинулся, устроил голову к тебе на плечо. Ты меня обнял и, кажется, пожелал спокойной ночи. А может, мне это уже приснилось.  
  
Не знаю, как теперь быть. Я каждый раз не знаю, когда мы что-нибудь такое делаем. Прикинуться, что ничего не случилось? Или что все так и должно быть? Интересно, на сколько меня хватит.   
Ты вздыхаешь, рука под моим затылком напрягается, и я торопливо зажмуриваюсь. Ладонь на моем животе тоже оживает. Наверное, ты осознаешь, где она находится, потому что твои пальцы вздрагивают, отзываясь щекоткой. Я невольно фыркаю и открываю глаза. У тебя совсем не сонный взгляд:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Если бы ты так сказал в октябре, я решил бы, что ты не помнишь. У меня губы тут же пересыхают, так жарко лицу:  
\- Доброе.  
Ты не отдергиваешься, как в мой день рождения. Не знаю, почему. Может, ждешь, как я себя поведу? Я потягиваюсь, задевая тебя ногой:  
\- С Новым годом.  
Раньше мне казалось, у тебя глаза холодные, а теперь совсем не кажется.  
\- С Новым годом, Рицка, - ты привстаешь и осторожно целуешь меня в уголок рта. Я обнимаю тебя за шею и глубоко вздыхаю.   
\- Что? - ты сразу поднимаешь голову.   
\- Ничего. От твоих волос темно стало. Я еще посплю.   
\- Можно купить жалюзи на окна, - предлагаешь ты раздумчиво. - Если хочешь.  
\- Угу, - соглашаюсь я, - но пока и так нормально.  
Ты вытаскиваешь руку из-под моей головы, опираешься на локоть - кончики волос щекочут мне щеки:  
\- Вставай, соня. У нас есть дела.   
\- Дела? - я открываю глаза. - Какие, сегодня же первое?  
\- Завтрак, - начинаешь ты, игнорируя мое страдальческое мычание, - потом можем заехать к твоей маме, она хотела вручить тебе подарок, потом я хотел тебя кое-куда позвать. Дальше на твое усмотрение. Если, конечно, не хочешь встретиться с друзьями, - ты переводишь безразличный взгляд на стену. Что, ты ее никогда не видел?  
\- Я сегодня с тобой хочу. - Я щурюсь: - Соби, убери волосы, мне щекотно!  
Ты нарочно встряхиваешь головой, и теперь чешется все лицо. Ах так! Резко приподнимаюсь и прихватываю ртом одну из прядей. Ты даже вскрикиваешь - и смеешься.  
\- Ага! - говорю торжествующе. Правда, получается немного шепеляво. - Сам напросился!  
\- Рицка, - ты пытаешься высвободить волосы, но я сжимаю и зубы, и губы и не отдаю. - Предупреждаю, я знаю много мест, где тебе может быть щекотно! Отпусти!  
Серьезная угроза. Я обдумываю ее, потом выпускаю влажную от слюны прядь:  
\- Ладно. Забирай.   
Ты смотришь на меня, не отвечая. Я видел сотню твоих улыбок, но такой среди них не было.   
\- Подъем, - объявляешь ты, вставая и стаскивая с меня одеяло.  
\- Верни сейчас же, холодно! Соби! - я сажусь, обхватывая руками колени. - У тебя совесть есть?  
\- Ты утверждаешь, что нет, - напоминаешь ты хладнокровно. - Вставай, Рицка. Уже час.  
\- Да я и до трех проспать мог, - я делаю вид, что сержусь, но все же встаю. - Отдай одеяло, постель заправлю.  
\- Я сам заправлю. Иди умываться, - ты прижимаешь одеяло к себе, будто ждешь, что я снова под него юркну. А как ты догадался?  
Сурово смотрю из-под спутанной челки и отправляюсь в душ.  
  
На завтрак меня встречает нарезанный четвертинками лимонный кекс и твое предложение поесть не попробованной рыбы.  
\- Издеваешься? - я устраиваюсь на подушке и дую на какао.  
\- Нет, - ты прячешь за чашкой улыбку. - Ну, раз не хочешь карпа с тосикоси-соба… Тогда я попробую занять тебя кое-чем еще.  
\- Чем? - я проглатываю ломтик кекса и смотрю, как ты идешь к своей сумке. Шаришь во внутренних отделениях, удовлетворенно киваешь и возвращаешься, держа руку за спиной.  
\- С Новым годом, - ты садишься на свое место и через стол протягиваешь мне узкую коробочку в простой темной бумаге.  
\- Что это? - я принимаю её и разглядываю со всех сторон.   
\- Подарок, - пожимаешь ты плечами. - Ночью дарить было рано, а теперь самое время.  
Я застываю, сжимая коробочку в ладони.  
\- В чем дело? - ты удивленно смотришь на меня, - открой!  
\- У меня… у меня нет для тебя подарка, - я низко опускаю голову. Как я не подумал? С чего-то решил, что ты тоже не будешь беспокоиться по этому поводу… Что теперь делать?!  
\- Рицка, - ты перегибаешься через стол, поддеваешь ладонью мой подбородок, - поверь, мне ничего не нужно. Ты не должен об этом волноваться.  
\- Но… - я вздыхаю, - нет, это не оправдание.   
\- Рицка, то, что ты живешь здесь, стоит гораздо больше, чем любая вещь, которую можно купить за деньги, - говоришь ты твердо. - Поверь мне. Это так.  
Неуверенно взглядываю на тебя исподлобья. Ты искренен. И хотя это меня не извиняет… но все равно успокаивает.   
\- Лучше открой, - со сдержанным нетерпением просишь ты второй раз.  
Я киваю и начинаю старательно вскрывать обертку.  
  
Ого. Ничего себе. MP-3-плеер, со встроенной памятью, весь длиной с мой большой палец. "Nexx" - серебристые буквы на черном фоне. Наушники, тоже черно-серебряные, и зарядник. Я ошарашенно смотрю на тебя:  
\- Соби, но… это же дорого?  
Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Рицка, почему ты постоянно беспокоишься, что мы разоримся? Этого не произойдет, уверяю тебя.  
\- Я не об этом беспокоюсь, - отвечаю я мрачно. - Я думаю, что ты… Ты на меня очень много денег тратишь.  
\- А я так не считаю, - ты поддеваешь палочками кусочек кекса и задумчиво крутишь над тарелкой. - Мне приятно то, что я делаю. Разве это плохо? Или тебе не нравится эта игрушка?  
\- Очень нравится, - я уже понял, что на такие вопросы лучше отвечать правду, пока ты собственное объяснение не придумал. - Но, Соби, ты и так нигде не работаешь!  
\- О, - ты опускаешь так и не съеденный ломтик кекса назад на тарелку, откладываешь палочки. - Ты мог спросить раньше, Рицка. Я бы ответил.   
\- На что? - я хмурюсь. - Я ни о чем не спрашивал! И ты ни о чем не говорил!  
\- Я не думал, что тебе интересно, - ты с любопытством смотришь, как я пытаюсь не зарычать.  
\- Мне интересно, - наконец произношу я вежливо. Так вежливо, что тебе делается смешно:  
\- Извини. Просто я из очень старой и довольно состоятельной семьи с самурайскими корнями. Когда родители и младшая сестра погибли в аварии, на мое имя остался солидный банковский вклад. Потом к нему добавилось полученное наследство. Оформлением бумаг занималась моя тетка, мамина сестра, я был еще слишком маленьким, чтобы самому принимать участие. После того как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я обратился в банк и перевел деньги в ценные бумаги под проценты. Когда вклад делался, этих бумаг еще не было в обращении. Последние два года мне хватает денег на оплату университета, на кисти и краски, на квартиру и на жизнь. И даже остается. Вот так.   
  
Я сижу и пытаюсь разобраться в сказанном. Ясно, конечно, не все, но суть уловил: я тебя все-таки не оставляю в университете без обедов. Если не врешь, конечно. Мне кажется, что нет.  
\- Хочешь, я объясню подробнее, что непонятно? - предлагаешь ты, отпивая кофе.  
\- Не-а, - я грызу кончик палочки. Ты отнимаешь ее. - С самурайскими корнями? - переспрашиваю после паузы.  
\- Да. У нас дома было традицией знать бусидо. Я и сейчас многое из него помню, - ты смотришь куда-то в пространство. - Это было частью обязательного воспитания для мальчиков. Отец хотел, чтобы мы не забывали, кто мы и откуда.  
\- А я не помню, откуда я, - признаюсь я неожиданно. - Даже первые десять лет жизни не помню.   
Ты тут же устремляешь на меня пристальный взгляд, но ни о чем не спрашиваешь. Может, ты тоже ждал, пока я расскажу сам? Я тяжело вздыхаю:   
\- У меня диагноз "замещение личности" из-за амнезии. Я только два последних года кусками помню - и прошлый… ну, который вчера закончился… год с апреля. Как раз с похорон, - заканчиваю полушепотом.  
Ты киваешь, но не выглядишь испуганным.   
\- Поэтому я к психологу езжу, - продолжаю через силу. Я впервые об этом рассказываю, но я ведь тебе обещал. А карточку у Кацуко-сан выпросить не удалось. - Она со мной занималась два года. Уговаривала смириться с тем, какой я. Говорила, что я и так настоящий. А у меня до сих пор бывает, что забываю что-нибудь. Какие-нибудь случаи или разговоры… Или говорить не могу подолгу. Ну… вот.   
\- Рицка, - ты ждешь, пока я посмотрю на тебя. А я не могу. К глазам подступают непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы. Ты протягиваешь руку, находишь мою ладонь. Сжимаешь пальцы. - В каком смысле - настоящий?  
\- В таком… - я бессильно повожу плечами. - Я же не помню, каким был до того, как это случилось. И даже не знаю, что там было! Что произошло!  
Ты облокачиваешься на стол, не выпуская мою руку. Кладешь подбородок на наши переплетенные пальцы и смотришь на меня - я вижу краем глаза.   
\- Рицка, ты действительно ни в чем не виноват. Просто так вышло. И то, какой ты теперь, важнее, чем каким ты был.  
Я осторожно поворачиваюсь:   
\- Ты честно так думаешь?  
Ты медленно наклоняешь голову, не поднимая ее с наших соединенных ладоней и не отпуская мой взгляд:  
\- Да. Я пришел к тому тебе, какой ты сейчас. И вспомнишь ты прошлое или нет, ты для меня не изменишься. Я все равно буду тебя любить.   
Я смотрю на твои губы, так легко произносящие слова, заглядываю в глаза:  
\- Поклянешься?   
Ты кладешь свободную руку мне на затылок, притягиваешь ближе:  
\- Клянусь. - Поцелуй короткий, в нем привкус кофе и дыма от твоей утренней сигареты. Я не жмурюсь.   
\- Закончил завтракать? - спрашиваешь ты, отпуская меня. Я киваю. - Тогда посмотри, сколько градусов за окном, и можем отправляться.  
\- Куда? - я иду к балкону, а ты уносишь на кухню посуду.  
\- Сначала к маме.  
\- Это я уже слышал, - я открываю шкаф и начинаю искать свитер потеплее. Там солнечно, но довольно холодно, а куда ты меня потащишь, пока непонятно.  
\- А дальше увидишь, - ты включаешь воду.  
Так я и знал.  
  
*  
Мама, оказывается, купила подарок не только мне, но и тебе. Для меня она приготовила набор кистей к экзаменам, а для тебя - рисовальных. Хорошо, что ты спросил меня по дороге, как обстоят дела с подарком. Пришлось признаться, что никак. Ты укоризненно покосился на меня и чуть ли не за руку затащил в ближайший супермаркет. Оттуда мы вышли с палочками ручной работы, набором ароматических масел и совсем-совсем маленькой "медвежьей лапой"-кумаде. На мои слова, что хватит чего-то одного, ты только покачал головой:  
\- Это же мама, Рицка. Здесь не может быть много.  
Да, когда ты со мной, и мама спокойна, так легко этому верить. Я не ответил.   
Подаркам мама обрадовалась, пожелала нам счастливого начала года и даже поцеловала меня. Не могу привыкнуть - за мамиными поцелуями обычно случалось что-нибудь… Но ничего не произошло. Когда мы вышли из дому и направились знакомым маршрутом на остановку, я вздохнул. Ты положил мне руку на плечо:  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Сам знаю, - я пнул попавшуюся под ноги ледышку. - Теперь куда?  
\- Скоро узнаешь, - ты подождал, пока я войду в автобус, и поднялся следом.  
  
\- А куда мы едем? - этот номер не идет ни в парк, ни в Диснейленд, ни… Я вообще не знаю Токио, напрашивается неутешительный вывод.  
Мы выходим, не доезжая от пункта назначения. В автобусе было душно, меня начало укачивать, и ты предложил пройти остаток пути пешком.   
На улицах людно, но как-то не очень шумно - словно все праздновали, а теперь отдыхают и даже говорят вполголоса. Ты предлагаешь мне руку:  
\- Чтобы не толкали.  
\- Думаешь, это спасет?  
Ты терпеливо ждешь. Ну как хочешь. Я вкладываю пальцы в твою ладонь и иду дальше, ожидая, когда придется уворачиваться или самому не толкаться слишком сильно.   
  
Но… я бы не поверил, если бы ты не предупредил. Такое ощущение, что вокруг нас смыкается невидимая стенка, вроде щита, который ты ставил при поединках. Нас правда не задевают. И не обходят нарочно, и на ноги не встают. Я молча наблюдаю минут пять, потом не выдерживаю:  
\- Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Это не я. Это мы оба, - отвечаешь ты спокойно. - Моя сила возрастает больше чем вдвое, когда объединена с твоей.   
Мы идем сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь сливочное масло. Невозможно.  
\- А в чем у меня эта сила проявляется, Соби? - задаю вертящийся на языке вопрос. - Если об этом разрешено говорить, - добавляю поспешно, вспомнив про твои запреты.   
\- Сложно объяснить, - ты не понижаешь голоса, все равно никому, похоже, нет до нас дела. - Сила - это такая… энергетическая субстанция, или способность, которой наделены не все. Я сам точно не знаю. Но если человек обладает силой, ее можно развить, как умение. Мы сейчас ничего не делаем, Рицка. Просто не хотим, чтобы нам отдавили ноги. В поединке все гораздо сложнее.  
\- Ну да, там заклинания, - я передергиваюсь. Оковы на горле - штука, которую и хотел бы, да не забудешь.  
\- Не только заклинания, - ты, похоже, замечаешь мое движение. - Когда Боец и Жертва объединяют силы для боя, требуется куда больший уровень концентрации. Именно он помогает слышать и предсказывать друг друга.  
\- Ты меня этому учишь, - я сжимаю твою ладонь.   
\- Да, - просто отвечаешь ты. И добавляешь, помолчав: - Мы пришли. Подними голову.  
  
Если бы я не рассматривал последние минуты тротуар и ботинки тех, кто нас обходит, то, конечно, сообразил бы раньше. Она возвышается над нами, высокая, железная, ажурная. Токийская башня, мама считает, что она красивее Эйфелевой в Париже. Сюда меня обещал свозить Сэймэй.  
\- Соби, нам что - сюда? - я бы, наверное, прижал уши к голове, если бы они не были упрятаны в шапку. - Мы будем подниматься?  
Ты киваешь:  
\- Тебе ведь понравилось смотреть на город с колеса обозрения, Рицка? Я помню. Отсюда тоже очень красивый вид.   
\- А ты… ты был здесь раньше?  
\- Да, с Кио, в прошлом году, - ты наклоняешься, чтобы посмотреть на меня: - А что такое?  
Глаза прикрываются от облегчения, но я тут же их открываю. Зачем я испытываю это чувство!  
\- Интересно стало. Я давно хотел туда забраться.  
Твое лицо светлеет:  
\- Замечательно. Идем? А потом пообедаем. Я знаю в квартале отсюда уютное кафе. Думаю, тебе понравится.  
Я соглашаюсь - и мы отправляемся к лифту.  



	12. Chapter 12

\- Рицка-кун, как вы встретили новый год? - Юйко разглядывает меня, будто мы двести лет не виделись. - Вы ходили гулять?  
Что мне стоило подумать, пока ехал, как отвечать на вопросы!  
\- А вы? - спрашиваю вместо ответа. Юйко жует колобок моти и несколько раз кивает:  
\- Конечно! Мы с мамой и папой ездили в Мэйдзи-дзингу, представляешь! Я там ни разу не была! Так красиво было, просто здорово! Мне купили о-мамори, хочешь, покажу?  
\- Да сиди, - останавливаю я ее, чтоб не вскакивала. Яёи сидит напротив и слушает, стараясь не пропустить ни слова:  
\- А ты бросала монетку на желание?  
\- Конечно! - Юйко смеется, - а когда надо было в ладоши хлопать, я так хлопнула, что на меня даже оглянулись!  
\- А мне родители такарабунэ вручили, - Яёи скребет в макушке, - наверное, думают, я еще ребенок. Рицка, тебе Соби кораблик не дарил?  
Я качаю головой.   
\- А что он тебе подарил? - спрашивает Юйко оживленно. - Мне вот новый рюкзак купили "камелотовский", знаете, какой классный! Я давно-давно такой хотела!  
\- Рицка, - Яёи машет рукой перед моим лицом, - не скажешь?  
\- А, - я встряхиваюсь. - Вот, - достаю из нагрудного кармана твой плеер - наушники висят на шее, под воротником рубашки их не видно. - Смотри.  
\- Ух ты, - Юйко трогает пальцем гладкую поверхность, - а у меня обыкновенный, дисковый. Ты хотел такой, Рицка-кун?  
\- Нет, - я убираю машинку обратно. - Соби сам купил.  
\- Везет, - Яёи складывает руки за головой и откидывается на спинку дивана. - А мы вот никуда не пошли. Я даже Мисаки на улицу вытащить не смог. Так и провели всю ночь у телевизора. Кто во сколько спать лег? Я в девять, уже когда подарками обменялись.   
\- А что тебе подарили? - Юйко поворачивается к нему.  
\- Новый пуховик. В школу приду, увидите.  
\- А-а. А я раньше легла, часов пять было, наверное. Мама и папа сказали, что могу сидеть, сколько захочу, и я прямо за столом чуть не заснула! Рицка-кун, вы долго праздновали?  
  
До двух. И никуда не пошли. И я нисколько не жалею.  
  
\- Я не помню. Не смотрел на часы.  
\- Ну хоть ночью или утром? - теребит Юйко настырно.  
\- Ночью, - я перевожу взгляд с нее на Яёи. - Мы днем… в гостях были, потом гуляли, так что я спать хотел.  
\- Ясненько, - Юйко встает и потягивается. - Давайте чай пить? У нас столько моти, вся мотибана обвешана, и еще целый противень на кухне. Вы как?  
\- Я за, - Яёи как на уроке поднимает руку.  
\- А ты, Рицка-кун?  
\- Юйко, можно, я только чай буду?   
  
Сегодня второе, а у меня ощущение, что мы едим не переставая с самой новогодней ночи. Может, дело в том, что я не мог так есть, пока жил с мамой? Чтобы подойти к холодильнику и взять, что понравится. Ты ведь меня не закармливаешь, я понимаю. Это так кажется с непривычки.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Юйко, - тебе какой? Зеленый, черный или красный?  
\- Зеленый, - выбираю я.   
\- Тогда ждите, я сейчас принесу, - она убегает на кухню.  
\- Тебе помочь, Юйко-сан? - кричит вслед Яёи.  
\- Не надо, я быстро!  
  
Яёи вздыхает, прислушивается к звуку гремящих на кухне чашек - у Юйко никого нет дома, дверь в комнату нараспашку, - а потом предлагает:  
\- Может, в "Хякунин иссю" сыграем? Я помню, у Юйко-сан были карточки. А, Рицка?  
Я не умею. Даже не знаю толком правил.  
Смотрю на часы:  
\- Не смогу. Мне почти пора. Я Соби обещал к семи вернуться.  
\- Рицка-ку-ун… - тянет появившаяся на пороге Юйко, - ты же пришел совсем недавно!  
\- В двенадцать, - недоуменно пожимаю я плечами.   
\- А почему вы с Соби-саном вместе не пришли? - она огорченно надувает губы. - Посиди еще!  
\- Юйко, извини, я правда не могу, - я осторожно отпиваю горячий чай. - А у Соби сегодня встреча с однокурсниками.   
\- Ну вот, он бы побыл на встрече, а ты с нами, - присоединяется к уговорам Яёи. - Что сейчас делать дома, вы же и так вечером увидитесь!  
\- Он обещал заняться какидзомэ, - я смотрю в чашку. - Мама нам новые кисти подарила. Ему для рисунков, а мне для кандзи. И сегодня второе, самое время.   
\- Рицка-кун такой серьезный, - Юйко разводит руками. - Эх, раз надо, значит, надо… Приходи еще, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - я улыбаюсь. Хорошо, что она не обижается. - И вы к нам приходите, созвонимся, договорились?  
\- Обязательно, - Юйко протягивает мне шарик моти. - Будешь?  
  
Я собираюсь ответить - и уши разрывает высоким звоном. Он на секунду оглушает, я вижу, как шевелятся губы Юйко, но ничего не слышу. Потом звон делается не таким пронзительным, сквозь него пробиваются звуки окружающего мира… Но они уже не важны.  
Я сжимаю руками виски, не обращая внимания на тревожные оклики друзей, и бросаю сквозь зубы:  
\- Тихо!  
  
"Соби! Соби, ответь!!"  
"Рицка…" - откликаешься ты. Спокойно, но в голосе напряжение.  
"Я слышал, жди меня! Обязательно жди, я скоро!"  
"Не надо. Это опасно".  
"Это приказ! Ты понял?"  
"Да".  
"Не вздумай один! Не вздумай!!"  
Я срываюсь с места и кидаюсь в прихожую.   
  
\- Рицка-кун! - Юйко с Яёи выскакивают за мной, - что случилось?  
Я вскидываю голову: успел забыть о них. Торопливо обуваюсь, заматываю шарф. Пальцы дрожат, пока свожу молнию на куртке.  
\- Извините, - я не знаю, что добавить. - Мне очень надо уйти. Прямо сейчас. Пока!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, распахиваю дверь и сбегаю по лестнице.  
Хорошо, что у Юйко вокруг дома небольшой садик, меня не видно с улицы. Я заскакиваю за угол, пытаюсь выровнять дыхание. Ты говорил, что нужно быть уверенным в том, что делаешь. Ты говорил, что у меня неплохо получается. Но я уж начал верить, что проверять не придется.   
Дышать как можно глубже. Закрыть глаза. Тонкий звон - он как нить, как стрелка, указывающая направление. Я представляю тебя - стоящего против каких-нибудь двоих. Представляю Систему - темную пустоту с абрисами предметов нормальной реальности. Концентрируюсь.   
Я.   
Буду.   
Рядом.   
Глубокий вдох.  
  
… Меня буквально впечатывает в рукав твоего пальто. Чтобы не упасть, вцепляюсь в твой локоть, ты подхватываешь меня другой рукой и помогаешь устоять на ногах.   
Выдох.  
  
Поднимаю голову, встречаюсь с тобой глазами. Удалось! Но радость тут же гаснет: у тебя порез во всю щеку, набухает яркой кровью, как краской. И руки ледяные.  
\- Я же велел не начинать без меня, - я закусываю губу. - Ты никогда не слушаешься!  
\- Я послушал тебя, - ты кладешь ладонь мне на голову. Я знаю, что так ты черпаешь силу. Я - твой источник. Больше меня при поединках этот жест не бесит.   
\- Послушал?..  
Тогда, похоже, я очень вовремя.  
Беру тебя за свободную руку и лишь после этого оборачиваюсь и смотрю на очередную пару. Таких к нам еще не присылали. Две девушки. Распущенные волосы, у одной желтые, у другой оранжевые, большие глаза, длинные, летящие даже в безветрии Системы зимние плащи.   
\- Вы! - я делаю шаг вперед, - это против правил! Вы должны были дождаться!  
\- О, Аояги Рицка, - с любопытством приглядывается та, у которой волосы рыжее. - Нелюбимый.   
\- Наконец-то посмотреть вживую на этого ребенка, - кивает вторая. - Солнышко, в каком ты классе?  
Девчонки-Нули пробовали это. Почему они думают, что я буду реагировать, как им хочется?  
\- В каком надо! - Твоя ладонь постепенно теплеет. - Как вы могли начать битву двое против одного?  
\- Да какая разница, - пожимает плечами желтоволосая. - Вы разноименные, ваши победы не могут длиться вечно. А мы - новейшая разработка Нагисы-сэнсей. И нам велено забрать Соби. Его хотят проверить - на техпригодность. Тебя прихватим попутно, так что отойди в сторонку и не беспокойся.  
\- На что проверить? - мне кажется, что я ослышался. Ты же живой… Как они смеют!  
\- На техническую пригодность, - повторяет ее напарница. У нее звонкий беззаботный смех. - Может, если он сам не может понять, где лучше, ему следует в этом помочь?  
Твои пальцы вздрагивают, я стискиваю их сильнее.   
\- А может, вам следует пойти куда подальше?   
Не умею я быть вежливым долго. Не умею.  
\- Ты пожалеешь о своей грубости, - все так же улыбаясь, обещает жёлтая.   
\- Давайте-ка еще раз! - требую я. - И по правилам!  
\- Ты сам напросился, - они берутся за руки, соприкасаются плечами, склоняют друг к другу головы:  
\- Я, Сайюри!   
\- Я, Чжан!   
\- _Но вместе мы - Безобидные! Никому не обидеть - нас! И некого обижать - после нас!_  
  
Да. Таких мы точно еще не видели. Значит, посмотрим.  
Я обнимаю тебя - пальто расстегнуто, наверное, тебя тоже из дому или из гостей выдернули вызовом. Прижимаюсь лбом, трусь кошачьими ушами:  
\- Ты победишь. Я в тебя верю.  
\- Слушаюсь, - ты берешь мое лицо в ладони и целуешь - коротко и очень нежно. Так, что мне… хочется не сражаться, а продолжить. Ты чуть заметно усмехаешься:  
\- Я постараюсь поскорее.  
Я киваю и отступаю на свое место - на полшага позади и сбоку от твоей правой руки.  
  
\- Закончили? - язвительно осведомляется стоящая за своим Бойцом Сайюри. Мандариновые волосы искрятся от силы. У них ее много… очень много. Но сомневаться нельзя.  
\- Ну? - вместо ответа отзываюсь я.  
\- Чжан, начинай! - она складывает на груди руки, устремляет на меня громадные глаза. Такая хрупкая на вид… Но мне впервые страшно.  
Боец Безобидных крест-накрест рубит ладонями воздух:   
\- _Радужный шквал!_  
\- _Защита,_ \- опережаешь ты заклинание. На наш купол наваливается сумасшедшее многоцветье, слепящее, сбивающее фокусировку взгляда. Кажется, оно вот-вот проникнет в мысли.  
\- Закрой глаза, - говоришь ты, не оглядываясь. - Не смотри.  
\- Не отвлекайся на меня, - решительно откликаюсь я. - Нейтрализуй ее!  
\- _Грозовые тучи,_ \- ты проводишь перед собой ладонью с раскрытыми пальцами. - _Молнии, бьющие в тела. Нет радуги в шторм!_  
\- _Парирую!_ \- Чжан вскидывает руки вверх. - _Отражение!_  
\- _Зеркало,_ \- ты быстрее. Одна из молний, перенаправленная в нас, все же ударяет в их щит. Сайюри передергивается.   
\- _Как поражает цель стрела из лука, так боль да поразит ударом в грудь!_ \- ты щелкаешь пальцами, и поблекшие радужные блики сворачиваются в смерч, ввинчивающийся в сферу их защиты. Но Чжан вытягивает руку - и принимает его на ладонь. Гасит, небрежно дунув - и возвращает удар:  
\- _Морская гладь, пронизанная солнцем. Умри в воде! Лучами захлебнись!_  
Цунами настолько реальна, что я в ужасе жду ее приближения. Разве от волны в пятьдесят метров высотой спасешься?..  
\- _Защита!_  
Левую руку обжигает болью, прошивает до самого плеча. Цепь. Всего одна - а ощущение, что сейчас в обморок грохнусь. Ну нет! Я скриплю зубами и остаюсь на ногах.  
\- Рицка, - оглядываешься ты, в глазах испуг. Я вздергиваю подбородок:  
\- Не обращай внимания! Все нормально!  
\- Сдавайся, Соби, - предлагает Сайюри мелодично. - Зачем ты подставляешь Нелюбимого? Против Чжан атаки бесполезны!  
\- Против тебя тоже, - сипло напоминаю я тебе в спину. - Не вздумай ее послушать!  
\- Ты виноват перед одной Жертвой, которую не уберег, подумай, хочешь ли повторить это со второй? Может, это твой рок, Соби? Идем - сэнсей поможет тебе. Он давно тебя ждет.  
Ты не двигаешься и не отвечаешь.  
\- Не смей, - повторяю я настойчиво. - Не смей, слышишь! Она лжет!  
Ты опускаешь голову.   
\- Соби, - с угрозой говорю я. Только бы ты не разобрал моего страха! - Это неправда! Ты не можешь от меня отказаться!  
\- Сдавайтесь, - Сайюри так улыбается, что мне хочется ее придушить. И правда, с виду совершенно безвредная. - Ему будет лучше без тебя! В Семи Лунах Нелюбимому подберут Бойца!  
\- Расходитесь в версиях, - я делаю два шага вперед и падаю на колени от огненной боли во всем теле. Ты торопливо опускаешься рядом, обхватываешь меня за плечи. - Неверящие сказали, что Бойца мне уже нашли. Врете, да? Не знаете, чем взять? Я не пойду с вами! И Соби тоже!  
Ты прижимаешься губами к моему затылку и произносишь очень тихо:  
\- Подумай…  
\- Сам подумай хоть раз, - я закрываю глаза. - Я не хочу… без тебя, слышишь?  
\- Да, - ты киваешь, я чувствую, и встаешь. Я тоже. Прислоняюсь к тебе, потом отрываюсь. Голову обносит, но ничего. Вытерплю.  
\- Что решили? - Чжан держит руку в боевой позиции. - Тайм-аут окончен. Отправляешься с нами?  
\- Продолжаю бой, - ты откидываешь голову и смотришь ей в глаза.   
Сайюри глядит на меня, наклоняется, упираясь руками в колени:  
\- Маленький, тебе же больно!  
\- Прибереги жалость для своего Бойца, скоро понадобится! - я не могу улыбнуться, но и слов хватает. Она вздергивает верхнюю губу, как злая собака. Будто маска сваливается:  
\- Чжан, прикончи их!  
  
Нет… Мы нужны живыми. Нас не станут убивать. Только оглушат. Нельзя этого допустить.  
  
\- _Шум свежих листьев под весенним ветром, другие звуки в памяти сотри!_  
\- _Отвергаю,_ \- оглушительный шум, как радиопомехи, не смолкает совсем, но постепенно молкнет.   
  
В голову… они так настойчиво лезут в сознание… Что за странный стиль атак… А наши пропадают, будто поглощаются…  
  
\- _Дождь ледяной, наполнившийся болью, пади на темя, сил и слов лиши!_  
\- _Защита,_ \- улыбается Чжан. - _Возврат!_  
\- _Парирую._  
  
Что-то неправильно.   
  
\- Соби! - ты киваешь, не оглядываясь, чтобы не нарушать концентрации. - Соби, их не взять агрессией! Попробуй иначе! Раз они "Безобидные", попробуй чем-то… добрым! Не "обижая"!  
\- Понял, - откликаешься ты после секундного молчания. Цепь ограничивает движения, лишает сил, но я все равно доплетаюсь до тебя и беру под руку.   
\- Бабочки…  
\- Я понял, Рицка.   
Ты собираешься для отражения атаки. Я смотрю на Сайюри. В ее волосах потрескивает энергия. Не бить, попробовать как-то иначе. Но надо выдержать… Сейчас не наша очередь нападать.  
\- _Ночное небо в мириадах звезд, лиши воспоминаний о рассвете!_  
  
На нас обрушивается тьма.   
  
Передо мной вспыхивает недавнее воспоминание - я не уверен, мое или твое. Ты куришь у школы, устремив взгляд в ночное небо. Вспоминая свой выпускной. Один.  
\- Я тут, - шепчу я. - Соби, я здесь!  
Ты находишь мою ладонь, дотрагиваешься до нее, всего на секунду, и темнота медленно рассеивается.  
\- Не принимаю, - произносишь ровно. - Мне жаль вас. Вы не те, за кого себя выдаете. Убивать, чтобы не упрекнули те, кому вы причинили боль? Убивать, чтобы никто не мог причинить боль вам! - твой голос становится громче, в нем появляется глубина и эхо. - Вы не безобидны. С безобидностью вас нужно знакомить. _Прекрасные бессильные созданья да будут подтверждением словам!_  
Их не одна, не две. Наверное, даже не сотня. Сияющие тонкие крылья, голубые, синие, почти черные - бабочки облепляют сферу наших противниц.  
\- _Защита!_ \- восклицает Чжан, - _защита, защита!.._  
\- Бесполезно, - ты опускаешь воздетую руку. - Они не причинят ни зла, ни боли. _Не только силой можно побеждать._  
\- _Защита!_ \- Чжан уже кричит.  
Сайюри ничком падает на землю, задыхаясь, пытается стащить наручники.  
\- Сайю-тян! - Чжан бросается к ней: - Нет, нет! - и обращаясь к тебе: - Пожалуйста!  
Цепь, тянущая меня к земле, исчезает. Бабочки кружатся над нами. Одна, вторая садятся мне на руку. Жжение начинает проходить.  
\- Пожалуйста? Что именно? - холодно отвечаешь ты и поворачиваешься ко мне: - Как ты, Рицка?  
\- Без ошейника, - я слабо, но победно улыбаюсь. - Ты справился!  
\- Мы, - поправляешь ты.  
\- Ну, мы.   
\- Возлюбленный! - Чжан стоит на коленях около своей Жертвы. - Нелюбимый!   
Я мрачно смотрю на нее. Они начали бой, не дождавшись, пока мы объединимся. Они бы тебя забрали или даже убили. Они хотели забрать меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Сделайте же что-нибудь!  
\- Ты хочешь продолжать? - спрашиваешь ты, будто речь идет о погоде.  
Она обнимает потерявшую сознание Сайюри:  
\- Нет…  
\- Тогда что тебе нужно?  
\- Помогите! - она переводит взгляд с тебя на меня.  
\- Вас некому обижать. И помогать некому. Это ваши проблемы, - ты пожимаешь плечами. - Подтверди факт окончания боя. - Чжан молчит. - Нет? Тогда продолжим.  
\- Подтверждаю, - говорит она, начиная плакать в голос. - Сайю, нет, только не умирай!  
Я не могу на это смотреть. Дергаю тебя за руку:  
\- Освободи их. Пожалуйста.  
Ты тихо фыркаешь:  
\- Как скажешь. Бой окончен, - произносишь громче, - отмена Системы.  
  
…Здесь успело опуститься солнце. Мы в каком-то дворике, вокруг ни души - только эти девчонки. Оковы исчезли, и Чжан вдувает в губы Жертве дыхание. Я смотрю на это, потом на твою щеку. Надо будет дома заклеить.   
Ты, оказывается, обнимаешь меня. Я так измотан, что не чувствовал. Но теперь уже ты делишься силой со мной - я отстраняюсь.  
\- Как ты, Рицка? - повторяешь ты тревожно.  
\- Нормально, - я киваю и чуть не падаю на тебя. - Пошли отсюда.  
\- Может быть, сразу домой?  
\- Еще чего. Обойдемся. Где хоть мы находимся?  
\- Недалеко от моего университета.  
\- Как тебя сюда занесло, - бормочу я, стараясь, чтобы ноги не зацеплялись друг об друга.  
\- Я как раз вышел от Кио, - ты ловишь меня под локоть.  
\- А я был у Юйко, - я зеваю. Ты поглядываешь на меня, но второй раз телепортацию не предлагаешь.  
\- Как тебе удалось? - спрашиваешь негромко. - Я опасался.  
\- Что удалось? Переместиться или угадать с атакой?   
\- Пожалуй, то и другое, - ты нашариваешь в кармане сигаретную пачку и зубами вытягиваешь сигарету, не отпуская мою руку. Потом щелкаешь зажигалкой.  
\- Понятия не имею. Наугад, - признаюсь я. Силы возвращаются, но как-то очень уж медленно.   
  
Когда я запинаюсь в третий раз, ты решительно останавливаешь меня. Обходишь, обнимаешь:  
\- Держись за меня, Рицка. Не спорь.  
Да были бы силы спорить… Я обхватываю тебя за талию - и опускаюсь на пол в середине комнаты. Дома.  
  
Ты помогаешь мне раздеться, вынимаешь руки из рукавов куртки, не слушая протестов, расшнуровываешь ботинки. Устраиваешь на кровати, укрываешь. Я открываю глаза: ты сидишь рядом и явно переживаешь. Откидываю плед:  
\- Иди сюда. Соби.  
Ты медлишь, но потом киваешь и ложишься рядом, головой мне на руку:  
\- Тяжело?  
\- Ляг чуть повыше, - я сдвигаю руку, чтобы она оказалась у тебя под шеей. - Ага.  
Ты еще раз киваешь и набрасываешь на нас плед. Я снова смотрю на царапину у тебя на щеке, осторожно дотрагиваюсь до кожи рядом:  
\- Надо продезинфицировать.  
Ты ловишь мою руку:  
\- Не стоит. Заживет.  
Я отнимаю ладонь:  
\- Конечно, заживет, куда денется… Соби. Ты же не пошел бы с ними?  
Я затаиваю дыхание.   
\- Нет, - ты поворачиваешься набок, спускаешься ниже, головой мне подмышку, и обнимаешь: - Нет. Поспи. А потом займемся какидзомэ.  
Ты помнишь…  
Я вздыхаю, пристраиваю руку тебе на плечо и закрываю глаза.  
  
*  
\- Почему он больше не звонит? - я механически открываю-закрываю свой мобильник, глядя в противоположную стену. Твой лежит рядом на подушке.   
\- Кто? - ты выглядываешь из-за мольберта и бросаешь на меня взгляд. Мельком смотришь и снова исчезаешь за натянутым холстом.   
\- Да так. Забудь, - я подтягиваю к груди колени.   
\- А все же?   
\- Ну, твой сэнсей, - я кладу голову на скрещенные локти. - Он и в прошлый раз ни о чем не спрашивал, и в этот. Два дня уже прошло.  
\- Не знаю, - отзываешься ты рассеянно.   
Замечательно-отсутствующее выражение лица. Ты сказал, что если я все еще хочу рисунок, где мы будем вместе, то должен посидеть какое-то время в примерно одинаковой позе. Я взял и согласился. Вот и сижу уже третий день по три часа. Оказывается, мама купила очень хорошие кисти, ты тогда вечером после сражения опробовал их и обрадовался. На следующее утро встал к мольберту.   
\- Я, наверное, тебя отвлекаю, - я снова щелкаю крышкой. - Надо сидеть неподвижно?  
\- Сиди как хочешь, - ты аккуратно затачиваешь карандаш. - Неподвижность была нужна в самом начале. Ты замечательная модель, Рицка.  
\- Не подмазывайся, - говорю я на всякий случай.  
\- И не думал.   
\- А себя как рисовать будешь? С зеркала? - я откладываю свой телефон и беру твой. Ты в очередной раз на меня смотришь. Показываю его тебе: - Можно?   
\- Конечно, можно, - отвечаешь ты, не задумываясь. - Нет, не с зеркала. С фотографии. У меня есть несколько штук.  
\- За последнее время?  
\- За жизнь, - уточняешь ты. Я растерянно смотрю на твою движущуюся руку, лица за холстом не видно:  
\- То есть?  
\- Я не люблю фотографироваться, - ты отходишь на пару шагов и критически оцениваешь набросок. Потом недовольно сжимаешь губы и начинаешь что-то перерисовывать. - Поэтому у меня мало снимков.  
  
А я вот помню кое-какие твои фотографии. Может, зря я тот диск выбросил? Ну да, а если бы я тебе их показал, ты бы спросил, откуда они. Нетушки.  
  
\- Со мной же ты щелкаешься! - привожу я аргумент.  
\- Ты - это другое дело.  
\- Почему другое? - я открываю твой телефон. Что хоть у тебя в нем за музыка…  
\- Потому, - улыбаешься ты, - с тобой мне хочется фотографироваться, Рицка.   
Я смотрю на список мелодий, но не вижу иероглифов. Со мной хочется. А тогда? Там?  
\- Что-то не так?   
Я поднимаю голову и встречаю твой взгляд:  
\- С чего ты взял!  
\- Мне показалось, - ты возвращаешься к работе, но продолжаешь посматривать на меня - чаще, чем за последние полтора часа.  
\- Показалось, показалось, - бурчу я себе под нос. Похоже, ты скоро будешь мысли мои читать без всякой связи. - А как ты совместишь фотографию с… ну, с тем, что сейчас рисуешь? - задаю очередной вопрос. Кажется, в последнее время тебе нравится на них отвечать. Потому что я больше ни о чем опасном не спрашиваю, наверное. Смысла нет - ответить ты не можешь, а худшее… я знаю, пожалуй. - Как ты сделаешь, чтобы мы там вместе были, а не как будто из разных ситуаций?  
\- Рицка, я же все-таки учусь на факультете живописи, - ты поднимаешь бровь. - Может быть, у меня нет портретной специализации, но основы я знаю. И потом, если получится неудачно, просто выбросишь рисунок, вот и все. Нарисуем другой.  
Ага, жди, выброшу. После того, как ты над ним столько работал.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы были рядом? - ты разглядываешь мои кошачьи уши и что-то подправляешь на эскизе. Я несколько раз стригу ими воздух. Ты смеешься: - Не так быстро, пожалуйста.   
\- Ну да, - очень хочется спрятать голову между коленками. Как бы разучиться краснеть, когда ты на меня так смотришь?  
\- Хорошо. У меня где-то был подходящий ракурс.  
\- Ты знаешь, сэнсей плакала в тот вечер, когда в школе был праздник, - вспоминаю я вдруг. - Я спросил, что случилось, а она сказала, что все в полном порядке. И в классе закрылась.  
\- Мм.   
Странная реакция. Кошусь на тебя из-под ресниц: ты абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Наверное, вы к этому времени с ней уже поговорили, - рассуждаю я вслух, - ты, между прочим, не рассказал, о чем. О моем поведении?  
\- Нет, - ты кладешь карандаш на подставку и идешь к телевизионной тумбе. Открываешь ее, достаешь небольшой альбом. Наверняка на двадцать четыре снимка всего - старый, в мягкой обложке. Листаешь, вынимаешь какое-то фото и возвращаешься к мольберту. Прикрепляешь снимок к краю листа большой цветной скрепкой и начинаешь прикидывать композицию. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, потому что ты постоянно смотришь то на фото, то на бумагу.  
\- А о чем тогда? - Похоже, продолжать тебе не хочется. Но мне уже интересно.  
\- Ни о чем особенном, - ты начинаешь набрасывать первые линии и теперь вообще не высовываешься из-за деревянной рамки. Я терпеливо жду, когда тебе снова понадобится на меня посмотреть. Минуту спустя ты отрываешься от работы, и я перехватываю твой взгляд:  
\- Соби, ты скажешь или нет?  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.  
\- Настаиваю! - я начинаю сердиться. - Разве разговор с сэнсеем - это тайна?  
\- Нет, - ты не меняешься в лице. - Она сказала, что влюблена в меня, я ответил то же, что раньше. Что меня это не интересует. Честное слово, Рицка, я не был с ней груб. Не думаю, чтобы это было причиной слез. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
\- Так и сказал? - переспрашиваю я.  
\- Что?  
\- Что тебя это не интересует?  
\- Да, - ты пожимаешь плечами. - А как, по-твоему, я должен был ответить?  
Я дергаю себя за отросшие волосы:  
\- Соби, но это же жестоко! Она… Сэнсей знаешь какая хорошая!  
\- Что с того? - ты опускаешь руку с карандашом и удивленно смотришь на меня. - Я уже говорил, что мне не нужны проблемы от ее увлечения. К тому же, Рицка, разве ты хотел бы, чтобы я влюбился в твою учительницу?  
Я качаю головой, не отрывая от тебя глаз. Нет. Но…  
\- Это жестоко, Соби, - говорю я шепотом. - Ты… Я не знал, что ты такой.  
\- Я твой Боец и я принадлежу тебе, - ты подходишь, опускаешься на колени рядом. - Мне не нужен никто другой.  
Я нерешительно касаюсь твоего лица. Ты тут же поворачиваешь голову, целуя мою ладонь, зажимаешь ее между щекой и плечом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка, - ты мягко отводишь с моего лица челку. - Если прикажешь, я могу извиниться. Но не вижу смысла.  
  
Я высвобождаю руку. Кажется, впервые понимаю Кио, как его должно было раздражать твое отношение ко мне. Не знаю, чья вина, что ты такой. Не знаю, почему сейчас так жжет внутри. Ты самый странный из всех, кого я встречал.   
\- Рицка, - ты гладишь мои кошачьи уши, - прости.  
\- За что? - я сцепляю пальцы в замок.  
\- Я тебя расстроил. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты улыбнулся?  
\- Ничего, - я вздыхаю. - Ты не поймешь.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Потому что ты… Ты ее обидел! - Ты хмуришься. - Зачем, Соби?  
\- Затем, что лучше не иметь иллюзий с самого начала, чтобы потом не было больно их лишаться, - отвечаешь ты ровно. - Пусть она знает, что рассчитывать не на что. Это единственное, что я могу сделать для Шинономе Хитоми.   
Я медленно выдыхаю. Крыть нечем.   
Ты склонил голову и ждешь моей реакции. Я осторожно тяну тебя за прядь волос:  
\- Соби.  
\- Да? - ты терпеливо смотришь на меня. Черт, как же трудно это сказать. И как у тебя получается?  
\- Я был неправ.  
Твой взгляд теплеет:  
\- Ну что ты, Рицка.  
\- Честно. Я… ненарочно.  
Ты окончательно усаживаешься на пол, не пытаясь вытащить волосы из моих пальцев, и внимательно меня разглядываешь. Чтобы я совсем покраснел, не иначе.  
\- Иди сюда, - ты раскрываешь руки. Я мотаю головой:  
\- Не-а. Рисуй!  
\- Уверен? - в углах рта у тебя улыбка.  
\- Ага.  
Ты уже встаешь, когда я решаюсь и торопливо чмокаю тебя в щеку.  
  
Полчаса спустя ты отодвигаешь мольберт к стене:  
\- Все, хватит на сегодня. Не смотри, пожалуйста…  
\- …пока не будет готово, - заканчиваю я, потягиваясь. - Я помню.   
\- Заскучал? - ты протягиваешь мне руку. - Тебе необязательно разговаривать со мной. Мог бы читать книжку.   
\- Вовсе я не скучал, - я встаю, и ты меня сразу отпускаешь.   
Кажется, тебе нравится мой ответ.   
\- Хочешь мороженого?  
Я перебираю в памяти содержимое холодильника:  
\- У нас его нет.  
\- Зато в магазине за углом есть.   
Я смотрю за окно, где опускаются сумерки:  
\- Ладно, давай сходим.  
\- Нет, если не хочешь гулять, оставайся, - ты идешь обуваться. - Я куплю и вернусь. Тебе какое?  
\- Темное в белом шоколаде, которое в прошлый раз ели, - я пытаюсь вспомнить название, но ты понимаешь:  
\- Ясно, - проверяешь карманы, берешь кошелек, оцениваешь, сколько осталось в початой сигаретной пачке. - Так, и сигареты. Я недолго, Рицка.  
Я киваю, закрывая за тобой дверь. Потом возвращаюсь в комнату и начинаю искать телепрограмму. Новогодние праздники, по всем каналам показывают дурацкие шоу, но и интересные фильмы попадаются.  
  
От раздавшегося в тишине звонка я вздрагиваю.  
  
Я так и не закрыл твой мобильник, и сейчас он светится. У тебя не стоит "активный флип", можно не бояться, что меня услышат. Подхожу и сажусь на угол подушки, глядя на имя вызывающего. Накаркал.   
Телефон разрывается целую минуту, пока наконец умолкает. Но не успеваю я перевести дыхание, как начинает трезвонить снова. Ненавижу эту мелодию. Что делать? Сэнсей не скажет тебе ничего хорошего. Тебя хотели забрать для проверки… на техническую пригодность, так сказали эти последние девчонки. Кто отдал такой приказ, если ты был любимым учеником?  
  
Спустя три минуты он звонит снова. Меня пробирает колючей дрожью. Ты вот-вот вернешься, и вечер точно будет испорчен. А если стереть вызовы? Нет, это не выход. Лучше уж, чтобы ты знал.   
Да сколько можно? Что ему от тебя надо?!   
Я поднимаю глаза к потолку. Как узнать, правильно поступаю или нет?  
Беру мобильник - вибрация отдается в пальцах - нажимаю на клавишу с трубкой и подношу к уху.  
\- Соби-кун, не брать трубку - не лучшая политика, - раздается знакомый голос. - Я говорил тебе, нельзя прятаться всю жизнь. Разумеется, то, что ты и твоя новая Жертва справляетесь с теми, кто приходит пригласить вас в Семь Лун, прекрасно, однако отчего не внять голосу здравого смысла и не явиться самостоятельно? Ты вынуждаешь меня сердиться. Будь добр ответить!   
Я часто дышу, зажав рукой микрофон. Что делать?  
\- Соби-кун? - нетерпеливо переспрашивает Ритцу.  
\- Это не Соби, - решаюсь я. В трубке наступает прерываемая потрескиваниями тишина.  
\- Вот оно что, - произносит сэнсей очень холодно. - Надо полагать, Нелюбимый? Аояги Рицка?  
\- Да, - сердце бьется где-то в горле, кажется, что я все время глотаю, глотаю, глотаю его, чтобы не выпрыгнуло.  
\- Что ж, возможно, это даже удачно, - после паузы говорит Ритцу. - Именно с тобой в последние месяцы хотелось бы поговорить и мне, и моим коллегам. Убеди Соби приехать для разговора.  
\- Соби выполняет приказ Сэймэя, - я пытаюсь говорить уверенно. - Он не может его нарушить.  
\- Отчего, мальчик? - с равнодушным любопытством спрашивает сэнсей. - Прикажи ему - ведь, как я понимаю, Соби-кун признал тебя за своего нового хозяина?  
Кажется, он от этого не в восторге. А я не знал.  
\- Не буду! - меня разом покидает нерешительность. - И не говорите так о Соби!  
\- Но твой приказ решит множество проблем. Вели ему подчиниться.  
\- Сказал же, не буду! - зло возражаю я. Меня уже трясет.  
\- Объясни причину, - у него такой тон… Почти невозможно ослушаться. Если бы я не слышал твоего голоса во время поединков, наверное, я и не смог бы. Этому тоже он тебя учил?  
\- Мой приказ противоречил бы приказу Сэймэя! - говорю я, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Однако Соби-кун исполнил бы его. Сколько тебе лет, Нелюбимый? Насколько мне известно, недавно исполнилось тринадцать? Если он повинуется тебе сейчас, подумай, сколько в тебе нераскрытых возможностей! В противном случае Соби не стал бы исполнять приказы, даже притом, что ты брат его бывшей Жертвы. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что можешь на самом деле? Приезжайте, - произносит он властно. - Ты прикажешь.  
\- Нет! - кричу я в полный голос, не слыша ничего, кроме этих ледяных интонаций. - Вы что, не понимаете? Если я прикажу, Соби будет больно! Потому что Сэймэй приказал раньше! Я не сделаю такого, ясно?  
\- Предпочитаешь обрывочные знания целостному представлению? Возможно, ты стал бы сильнейшим учеником Семи Лун после Соби. Может быть, даже превзошел его. Мы еще не определили до конца, кто ты, Боец или Жертва, однако…  
\- Я Жертва! Я Жертва Соби! И отстаньте наконец! Хватит ему звонить! Если Соби сможет меня привести, мы придем. А если нет, значит нет! Отстаньте, слышите?!  
На том конце раздается смешок:  
\- Не слишком ты похож на своего брата. Тот был более честолюбив. На твоем месте Возлюбленный бы…  
\- Я не Возлюбленный! Я Рицка! А вы… Если вы его учитель, зачем вы это делаете?! Неужели нельзя прекратить?  
\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, - произносит Ритцу хладнокровно. - Передавай Соби-куну привет, Аояги-младший.   
Связь разъединяется.  
  
Я со щелчком захлопываю телефон и пытаюсь успокоиться. Что я наделал? Хуже теперь, чем было, или лучше?  
  
На мои плечи ложатся ладони - так внезапно, что я кричу от неожиданности. Когда ты успел войти? Сколько слышал? В любом случае, по последней фразе ясно, с кем я общался.  
Ты ничего не говоришь, а я не решаюсь оглянуться. Будешь меня ругать? Я ответил по твоему телефону человеку, который тебя учил…  
\- Рицка.  
Я прерывисто вздыхаю.  
\- Рицка, - повторяешь ты.   
Я оборачиваюсь - и попадаю в твое объятие. Крепкое-крепкое. Ты прижимаешься щекой к моим волосам и ничего не говоришь, пока я не перестаю стучать зубами.  
\- Что хотел сэнсей? - вполголоса спрашиваешь ты, успокаивающе гладя меня по спине.  
\- Кажется, тебя, - я снова вздрагиваю.  
\- Он о чем-нибудь спрашивал?  
\- Да. Хотел знать, сколько еще ему ждать твоего появления, - я автоматически вцепляюсь тебе в руку. Ты бережно разжимаешь мои пальцы:  
\- Что еще?  
\- Еще… еще что-то про то, что непонятно, кто я, Боец или Жертва, и что они там хотят на меня посмотреть. Все как ты говорил. Он даже знает, что у меня недавно был день рождения!!  
  
Где-то я уже слышал про то, что я могу быть и тем и тем. Но сейчас не помню, где. Не от тебя.  
  
\- Я сказал ему, что…  
\- Я знаю, - ты снова привлекаешь меня к себе. - Как раз вошел домой. Тебя было слышно даже за дверью.   
Я пытаюсь поглубже забиться в твои руки. Сейчас мне неважно, какой ты с другими. Главное - какой со мной.  
\- Ну и что ты думаешь? - спрашиваю шепотом.   
\- Я думаю, что о разговоре с тобой сэнсей будет сегодня размышлять всю ночь, - ты усмехаешься. - И станет искать ошибку, допущенную в отношении меня.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ты не вписываешься в систему его представлений о… - начинаешь ты - и твое лицо искажает судорогой.   
\- Замолчи, - я хватаю тебя за локти. - Не рассказывай!  
Торопливо выпрямляюсь, стоя на коленях, и ты роняешь голову мне на плечо.   
\- Не рассказывай о том, что нельзя! - я удерживаю тебя, пока ты не вздыхаешь и не отстраняешься, снова надежно смыкая руки у меня за спиной. - Как маленький прямо!  
Ты щуришься и пытаешься улыбнуться:  
\- Приказываешь?  
\- Приказываю! А то ты не слышишь!  
\- Да… - ты киваешь, - в самом деле.   
\- Пусти меня, - я начинаю возиться, пытаясь освободить руки. Левая чешется - от запястья до самого локтя, как будто по ней проползла букашка. Наверное, в рукав свитера попали крошки от печенья.  
Я отодвигаюсь и скоблю зудящую руку, но все равно щекотно. Встречаюсь с тобой глазами: наблюдаешь за моим занятием, сейчас рассмеешься.   
И вдруг очень сильно меняешься в лице.  
\- Соби, ты чего? - я испуганно всматриваюсь в тебя. - Тебе плохо?  
\- Рицка, - выговариваешь ты бескровно-белыми губами, - закатай рукав и посмотри на руку.  
\- А что?   
\- Закатай и взгляни, - повторяешь ты. У тебя хриплый низкий голос.   
Берусь пальцами за резинку манжета, тяну вверх. Поднимаю рукав и не решаюсь смотреть - мне отчего-то не по себе.  
\- Погляди, - говоришь ты все так же хрипло. Я послушно отвожу глаза и поднимаю руку.   
И сжимаю кулак, стискиваю так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь. Тонкие линии иероглифов на покрасневшей от того, как я ее тер, коже. Вертикально - от локтевого сгиба до запястья по внутренней стороне руки. "НЕЛЮБИМЫЙ".  
  
Я не могу вымолвить ни слова, только в оцепенении смотрю на проступившее Имя. Оно появилось… Оно все-таки и правда мое. Но как ты понял, что рука чесалась поэтому?  
\- Соби, - мой голос такой же хриплый, как твой, - как ты догадался?  
Ты по-прежнему бледный чуть ли не до синевы:  
\- Это не догадка, Рицка.   
\- Но…  
Вместо ответа ты молча поддеваешь пальцами рукав своей бумажной водолазки. Правый рукав. И тянешь вверх. У тебя белая, очень тонкая кожа, ни родинок, ни пигментных пятен. И светлые линии слова, как будто выписанного полупрозрачной тушью.   
"НЕЛЮБИМЫЙ".  
  
Я чувствую, что задыхаюсь. Вытягиваю свою руку рядом с твоей. Имя даже одинаковой длины. Этого не может быть. Не может быть.  
Я поднимаю голову - и давлюсь словами. Ты смотришь на Имя, и в глазах у тебя…   
\- Соби, - голос срывается. - Как?!  
Ты безжизненно улыбаешься:  
\- Оно не проступило, когда я стал Бойцом Возлюбленного. Сэймэю пришлось помочь мне в этом. Но такого… такого я не ожидал.  
\- Получается, что, - я прижимаю к голове кулаки, - получается…  
\- Я твой Боец, Рицка. Это судьба.  
\- Но почему теперь? - меня настолько выбивают из колеи твои мокрые ресницы, что я не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Ты признал меня за собой, - твои ладони обнимают мои кулаки, отводят от висков. - Ты назвал себя моей Жертвой. Может быть, дело в этом.  
\- А ты разве не знал, что я твоя Жертва? - я не вырываюсь. - Разве ты сам мне об этом не твердил?  
\- Между тем, что говорил я, и тем, что и кому сказал сегодня ты, огромная разница, Рицка. - Ты поднимаешь мою руку, касаешься Имени губами. Линии постепенно бледнеют, словно уходят вглубь, но все равно, если знать, что они есть, рассмотреть можно. - Теперь понятно.  
\- Что понятно? - в горле сухо, я начинаю кашлять.  
\- Понятно, почему у нас такое удачное взаимодействие. Дело не в твоем родстве с Сэймэем. В тебе самом. Но…  
Ты умолкаешь.  
\- Что "но"?   
\- Но даже это не отменит его приказов, - ты отводишь глаза и занавешиваешься волосами. - Теперь ты в любом случае имеешь право…  
\- Не смей! - выкрикиваю я, так пронзительно, что сам дергаюсь. - Не смей говорить о наказаниях! Ничего не изменилось! Ровным счетом!  
Ты бросаешь на меня осторожный взгляд.  
\- И не смотри так! Сколько раз говорить, что я этого делать не буду! Что мне обидно, когда ты думаешь, что я!..  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Что я!..  
\- Прости, - ты сгребаешь меня в охапку и усаживаешь на себя верхом. - Рицка, ты понимаешь, что произошло?  
\- Ага, - я киваю и пытаюсь сползти обратно, тут же забывая о предмете спора. Не мог же у меня выработаться рефлекс на эту позу! Если ты заметишь…   
Твои руки обвиваются вокруг меня и не отпускают. Я вспыхиваю:  
\- Соби!  
\- Я знаю, Рицка, - ты находишь мои губы. - Я знаю.   
Ты укладываешь меня на подушку, проводишь руками по плечам, по груди, по ногам… Я выгибаюсь навстречу, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты целуешь меня, как сумасшедший - щеки, уши, шею, ладони, всего-всего, прямо через одежду, стягиваешь с меня домашние штаны, раньше, чем я успеваю возразить…   
\- Соби! - я наощупь шарю ладонями по твоим рукам, ты перехватываешь их, переплетая наши пальцы. - Со-оби!  
Ты такой жадный только сейчас или я раньше не замечал? Мне минуты хватает, чтобы закричать. Ты не отпускаешь меня до самого конца, я, кажется, царапаюсь, вцепляясь тебе в ладони…  
  
В ушах шумит, сил пошевелиться нет совсем. Ты аккуратно одеваешь меня снова, ложишься рядом, опираясь на локоть, и начинаешь разбирать по прядкам мои волосы. Я поднимаю тяжелые веки:  
\- Но почему такое ужасное Имя?  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Для меня важнее, что оно общее, Рицка.   
\- Тоже верно, - признаю я, подумав. Мысли в голове двигаются медленно. - Значит, я точно твоя Жертва?  
\- Точно.   
От твоего голоса становится как-то надежно.  
\- Вот бы раньше знать…  
\- Всему свое время, - ты садишься и осторожно тянешь меня за руку. - Вставай, а то мороженое совсем растает.  
  
*   
Себя ты набросал быстро, и теперь вооружился кистью. Начал раскрашивать рисунок, наверное. Я принес вторую подушку, бросил к первой, чтобы можно было не только сидеть, но и лежать, и положил рядом учебник по философской антропологии. Оказалось, очень интересная дисциплина. На психологию похоже. Только я понимаю не все и периодически пристаю к тебе с вопросами.  
После обеда ты вытащил меня в мебельный магазин, я сначала не понял, зачем. Оказывается, ты высмотрел торшер в виде цветка из матового стекла. Я обрадовался, а то у тебя только под потолком лампы были. Когда мы установили его около кровати и включили, погасив верхний свет, стало уютнее.   
Правда, я думал, что тебе рисовать темно будет, но ты переставил мольберт, предложил мне перебраться на кровать и занялся рисунком, поддернув до локтей рукава туники. Я до сих пор ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так делал. Мне почему-то кажется, что это с Именем связано. Я тоже несколько раз закатывал рукав, чтобы посмотреть и убедиться. Иероглифы на месте - бледные, почти невидимые, но исчезать не собираются. Наверное, при поединке будут светиться…  
Я что - уже не надеюсь на нормальную жизнь без поединков?   
  
Хмыкаю и сажусь удобнее, машинально обкусывая заусенец на пальце. Кажется, у меня появился еще один любимый автор - Фромм. Только система доказательств у него немного путаная. Я перелистываю страницы, но не могу сосредоточиться. Может, дело во мне, а не в книге? Мысли весь день прыгают с одного на другое, не могу поймать за хвост ни одну.  
  
\- А вот интересно, Соби, - прерываю я молчание, - если Имя дается до рождения, почему тогда не было заранее известно, что ты Нелюбимый, а не Возлюбленный?  
Как странно. Кажется, что должно быть наоборот.   
\- Я не знаю, - ты смотришь на свою руку, - сам ломал над этим голову. - И добавляешь напряженно: - Ты ни о чем не спрашиваешь.  
\- А должен? - я закрываю увесистый том, убираю его с колен.  
\- Пожалуй, - ты по привычке начинаешь крутить в руках кисточку.  
\- Пальцы будут черные, - замечаю я. Ты спохватываешься и откладываешь ее. - О чем спрашивать, Соби? Что можно, ты сам рассказываешь. А что нельзя, то нельзя.  
Ты хмуришься:  
\- Рицка, ты видел у меня Имя Сэймэя. Тебе неважно, каким образом…  
\- Нет, - я вцепляюсь пальцами в покрывало. Ясно, куда ты ведешь. - Это не имеет значения. Может быть, Имя у тебя появилось, потому что мы теперь связаны! Мы же не знаем наверняка!  
\- Едва ли причина в этом.   
Я знаю, в чем… Только не хочу от тебя слышать.   
\- Соби, - я тереблю маленькую подлокотную подушку, - а ты связь чувствуешь?  
\- Да, - ты уверенно киваешь.  
\- Как? - у меня, наверное, глаза загораются, потому что ты улыбаешься:   
\- Все время.  
\- А как именно?!  
\- Не знаю, - ты отходишь от мольберта, садишься на край кровати. - Как твое прикосновение, наверное.  
\- И я, - я краснею. Ты тоже. Это бывает так редко, что я откровенно тебя рассматриваю. - Хорошо, - заключаю наконец.   
Ты поднимаешь голову:  
\- Между прочим, я взял на седьмое февраля билеты в Саппоро.  
\- К-куда? - Ничего себе смена темы.  
\- Я обещал свозить тебя на Юки-Мацури, - ты осторожно толкаешь меня в колено. Я сижу, подогнув ноги, и на кровати это не самая устойчивая поза.  
\- Эй! Перестань!   
Ты с сосредоточенным видом продолжаешь меня раскачивать.  
\- Я думал, - приходится опереться ладонями о кровать, - что это еще нескоро.  
\- Целый месяц, - ты ловко подсекаешь меня под локоть.   
\- Соби! - я падаю на спину, а ты смеешься. - Так нечестно!  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты сильнее! - пытаюсь встать, ты роняешь меня обратно:   
\- Мм? В самом деле?  
\- И что мы там увидим? - смиряюсь я. Так просто вырваться не удастся. Надо тебя отвлечь.  
\- Ледяные статуи, императорские пагоды и египетские пирамиды. И драконов. И еще много чего.  
Ты кладешь руку мне на грудь, чтобы я не мог вскочить. Я скашиваю глаза на твои пальцы и соображаю, как выползать теперь.  
  
Мы раньше никогда не играли. Ты в это время меняешься, как будто младше становишься. Мне нравится.  
  
\- Драконов, говоришь… Ты, кажется, что-то рисовал, - я делаю жест в сторону мольберта.  
\- У меня перерыв, - отзываешься ты невозмутимо. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся к работе?  
  
Я вздыхаю. Вот бы ты не заметил. Но ты же меня касаешься…  
  
\- Что такое, Рицка? - в твоем голосе появляются другие нотки. Почему мне раньше казалось, что ты всегда непробиваемо-спокоен?  
\- Ни-че-го, - делаю обманное движение вверх и подаюсь в сторону, выскальзывая из-под твоей руки. Сколько ни требую не поддаваться, все равно ты наполовину разрешаешь мне выигрывать. Скоро перестанешь!   
Хватаю тебя за плечи и роняю, так, что ты даже вскрикиваешь.   
\- А, попался! - я торжествующе прижимаю тебя к кровати. Ты не вырываешься, только смотришь, а у меня пропадает вся наступательная сила. Осторожно тянешь меня за джемпер, укладываешь рядом. Я качаю в воздухе ногами в махровых носках:  
\- Все равно я выиграл.   
\- Конечно, - ты приподнимаешься, опираешься на локоть. - Так что насчет февраля, Рицка?  
\- Решили же! - недоуменно повожу я плечами. - Значит, поедем.  
Сажусь на пятки. По-моему, раньше тебя больше нервировало, когда я тебя рассматривал.  
\- Соби, ты рисовать собираешься?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Посмотреть хочу, - я зажимаю руки между коленями. - А ты уже четыре дня не показываешь. Там что - картина, что ли?  
\- Вовсе нет, - ты фыркаешь и тоже садишься. - Просто набросок.  
\- Ничего себе набросок! И кстати, когда у тебя сессия начнется, Соби?   
\- Примерно тогда же, когда у тебя кончатся каникулы. Почему ты спрашиваешь? - ты машинально скручиваешь в жгут прядь волос.  
\- А тебе к ней рисовать ничего не надо?  
Ты наклоняешься и целуешь меня в висок:  
\- Не переживай.  
Я начинаю сопеть:  
\- Вот хочу и буду! А то опять в долгах окажешься!  
\- Не окажусь, Рицка. Обещаю, - ты проводишь пальцем по моей раскрытой ладони и встаешь. - Рисовать так рисовать. Садись обратно. Между прочим, ты обещал озвучить основные положения теории Юнга об архетипах.  
  
*  
\- Да, открыто! - раздается из-за двери в ответ на мой стук. Я нажимаю на ручку и вхожу в кабинет Кацуко-сан - уже второй раз за последние пять дней.   
\- Здравствуйте, сэнсей.   
\- Ты как всегда вовремя, Рицка-кун, - откликается она приветливо. - Я почти закончила, подожди чуть-чуть.   
Я киваю и занимаю свое обычное место на диване, рассматривая книжные полки. Кажется, уже наизусть могу рассказать, где здесь что стоит.  
\- Что ж, чудесно, - Кацуко-сан сворачивает какое-то окошко и открывает другой документ. - Должна признаться, подобных результатов я даже не ожидала.  
  
В прошлый раз я заполнял обещанные тесты - на IQ, на внутренний возраст, на самооценку, еще на что-то там. Под конец голова уже отказывалась думать. Тревожно смотрю на сэнсея:  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Нет-нет! Все просто блестяще! - я облегченно вздыхаю. - У тебя по-прежнему очень высокие баллы по всем метрикам, отображающим интеллектуальное развитие, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Однако, - она поворачивается к монитору, - есть два существенных изменения. Во-первых, логическое мышление. Надо признаться, я не рассчитывала на такой прогресс. Даже не знаю, чему его приписать, - она смешливо прикусывает губу: - Ты помногу размышляешь о чем-то важном?  
Представляю, что это может быть, и краснею. К счастью, Кацуко-сан не замечает.   
\- И второе, ожидаемое, но как всегда неожиданное, - она загадочно поднимает бровь. - Угадай, что?  
\- Не знаю. Снова возраст?  
\- Именно, - она кивает. - Удивительно, как тебе удается жить, постоянно опережая себя, Рицка-кун? Тебе исполнилось тринадцать, а тесты говорят о пятнадцати!   
Я пожимаю плечами. С тобой я все равно чувствую себя гораздо младше. Правда, только с тобой.  
\- Наверное, друзья всегда спрашивают у тебя советов, - продолжает сэнсей. - Ты должен казаться им взрослым и рассудительным, не правда ли?  
\- Ага, - я улыбаюсь. - Но они привыкли.  
\- Это просто здорово, - она пересаживается на диван, так, чтобы между нами оставалось расстояние. - Ну что же. Расскажи, как проходят зимние каникулы? Не жалко, что через неделю в школу?  
Еще в начале ноября я бы не раздумывая ответил нет. Дома всегда было или скучно, или… когда мама была не в настроении… В общем, раньше было не так. А теперь я бы мог прожить без уроков еще месяц.  
\- Не жалко, - я смотрю на Кацуко-сан. - Я соскучился по друзьям.  
\- А как насчет мартовских экзаменов?   
\- Ну, экзамены же только через два с половиной месяца, еще долго…  
Она заразительно смеется:  
\- Вот сейчас я слышу слова обычного мальчика. Экзамены окажутся на носу очень быстро, Рицка-кун! Поверь мне.  
Я тоже улыбаюсь:  
\- Я верю, доктор. Но я же занимаюсь! И Соби за этим следит.  
\- Вот как? Присматривает, чтобы ты не бездельничал даже в праздники? - она поправляет волосы. - Не устаешь?  
\- Нет. Он ведь не заставляет меня. Просто напоминает, если долго не беру в руки учебник. И мы часто ходим гулять - и с ним, и с моими одноклассниками!  
  
Тебе и не надо заставлять.   
Ты готовишься к сессии, будто внял моему предупреждению, обложился книгами по композиции и теории графики. Мы можем часами не разговаривать, только переглядываться время от времени.   
Сначала я устраивался на кровати, а ты на подушке у противоположной стены. Потом наоборот. А на третий день я заложил пальцем страницу, подошел к кровати, на которой ты сидел, и забрался на нее с ногами. Ты поднял голову от книги и посмотрел на меня. Я молча пожал плечами, и мы вернулись к чтению.  
Так и занимаемся уже несколько дней.   
  
\- А что насчет дома, Рицка-кун?  
Обязательный вопрос. Раньше Кацуко-сан прятала его за другими. Теперь она спрашивает напрямую, а я не знаю, радоваться или нет.  
\- Все нормально, - торопливо киваю я. - Мы ходили к маме и перед Новым годом, и первого, и все было хорошо.  
\- Я очень рада, если она… - Кацуко-сан рассматривает мое лицо, на котором нет пластырей, и удовлетворенно кивает, - если мама начала принимать тебя, Рицка-кун.  
  
Начала… Я пытаюсь подавить вздох. Мама никогда этого не сделает. Дело не в ней. И точно не во мне.  
  
\- Сэнсей, - я перевожу взгляд на светящийся монитор компьютера, - скажите, а куда вы отправляете эти тесты?  
\- Тесты? - удивленно переспрашивает она. - Теперь уже никуда. Раньше, когда ты только стал моим собеседником, Рицка-кун, я консультировалась с коллегами. А теперь занимаюсь твоим делом сама.   
Думаю, что решение проредить наши встречи было верным, - добавляет сэнсей задумчиво. - Как ты считаешь, есть ли необходимость в более частых посещениях? Что скажешь?  
\- Нет, - я рассматриваю открытую на компьютере диаграмму. - Мне кажется, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Ты уверен? Не произошло ничего такого, что бы тебя беспокоило, внушало тревогу?  
  
Я тридцать первого очень мало говорил. Но это, наверное, потому, что мы тогда поругались.   
Еще несколько раз так глубоко задумывался, что ты не сразу мог меня дозваться, и не помнил потом, о чем думал.   
А вчера мне приснился кошмарный сон. Я забыл его сразу, когда ты меня разбудил, только прижимался к тебе, чувствуя, какие у тебя руки сильные, и пытался протолкнуть застрявший в горле комок. Ты осторожно касался губами моих кошачьих ушей, висков, говорил что-то - тихо, ровно, и я успокоился. Так и уснул, пока ты меня укачивал.  
Я сам справлюсь. У меня есть ты.  
  
\- Все нормально, сэнсей, - повторяю я, - у меня все хорошо.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, - она встает с дивана, делает какую-то пометку в раскрытой тетради. - Скажи еще вот о чем. Как тебе кажется, твоя потребность в вербальном общении не усилилась?  
\- В вербальном?   
Не знаю. Я с тобой могу часами молчать, тебя не напрягает. И с Яёи и Юйко обычно больше слушаю, чем говорю.   
\- Раньше ты предпочитал живым словам книги, - напоминает Кацуко-сан, делая вид, что занята просмотром какого-то документа. - Ты сам рассказывал, помнишь? Что насчет нынешнего положения?  
  
А ведь правда. Я теперь точно больше общаюсь.  
  
\- Наверное, усилилась, - я с сомнением смотрю на психолога. - Я же разговариваю с друзьями. И просто так, и по телефону… А это важно, сэнсей?  
\- Более чем, - она улыбается. - Значит, тебя начал больше привлекать живой, а не написанный мир. Это свидетельствует, что твоя социализация завершается, Рицка-кун. Скоро тебе не будут нужны наши встречи. Ты станешь взрослым и покинешь меня, - шутливо добавляет она.  
\- Взрослым? - я нервно прижимаю уши. Кацуко-сан смеется:  
\- Я имела в виду, самостоятельным. Ушки, конечно, имеют отношение к категории "взрослость", но оно весьма опосредованное. Можно не иметь ушек, а можно носить их, это не показатель зрелости, Рицка-кун. Потеря ушек говорит совсем о другом.  
\- А о чем, сэнсей? - я впиваюсь в нее глазами. Шинономе-сан… Юйко… Ты… Кио… - О чем?  
\- О том, познал ли человек, что такое любовь, - отвечает она. - Что ж, я попробую объяснить. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, - она подчеркивает последнее слово, - чтобы знать, что ушки и хвост свидетельствуют о невинности. Но это не всегда соответствует действительности. Иногда можно узнать физическую сторону влечения, но сохранить их - потому что не испытывал подлинной любви к тому, с кем был. Ты понимаешь меня, Рицка-кун?  
\- Да… - я стараюсь не пропустить ни слова. Перед глазами встает фотография - два школьника, один сжимает побелевшими пальцами плечо другого и мрачно смотрит в камеру. Второй не морщится, хотя больно, наверное. Там у вас обоих были ушки. Ну и что. Ну и что?! Это все равно, потому что дальше…   
  
\- Рицка?  
\- А? - я вздрагиваю.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, - я кусаю изнутри щеку, - все в порядке. Просто думаю. Получается, что тот, у кого ушек нет, внутренне все-таки старше, чем тот, у кого они есть?  
\- Ты очень чуткий собеседник, - хвалит меня Кацуко-сан. - Но нельзя забывать, что люди взрослеют по-разному. Кого-то жизнь заставляет стать взрослым раньше, кого-то позже. Все зависит от личности, от ее внутреннего мира. Можно остаться ребенком в двадцать пять, можно быть взрослым в пятнадцать. Отсутствие ушек свидетельствует лишь о пережитой любви или сильной влюбленности. Это самое главное и сильное из человеческих чувств, поэтому оно меняет наш внешний облик.  
\- Понятно…  
Мне ничего не понятно, но я должен подумать. Не здесь. Дома. Когда буду один.  
\- Так вот, - повторяет Кацуко-сан, - я думаю, что скоро ты станешь внутренне независимым, Рицка-кун, и больше не будешь приходить сюда по средам.   
\- Вы так считаете? - я с надеждой поднимаю глаза. На лице Кацуко-сан, кажется, легкая досада:  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- А… когда это случится? Когда я стану взрослым и независимым?  
\- Этого я не могу сказать наверняка, - она задумчиво водит пальцем по губам. - Может быть, через годик.  
У меня чуть дар речи не пропадает:  
\- Так нескоро?  
\- А ты торопишься? Тебе тяжело бывать здесь, - понимающе кивает она. - Да, могу представить. Наверное, наскучило отвечать из раза в раз на одни и те же вопросы?  
\- Нет, - горячо заверяю я. Я не хотел ее обидеть! - Просто мне хочется быть нормальным. А к вам я и так буду приходить! Честное слово!  
\- Ах, обещания, обещания, - улыбается сэнсей, крутнувшись на стуле. - Что ж, Рицка-кун, мне кажется, что на сегодня наше время вышло. Жду тебя через две недели. Если что-то произойдет, ты знаешь мой номер.  
\- Хорошо, - я киваю и встаю, распрямляю затекшую от напряжения спину. - До свидания, сэнсей.  
\- До свидания, - прощается она.   
  
Сегодня сеанс был меньше обычного часа, всего сорок пять минут. А ты, наверное, приедешь встречать меня как обычно. Я иду по холлу первого этажа, плотно прижимая к уху трубку, и слушаю длинные гудки вызова.  
\- Рицка, - отвечаешь ты после четвертого.  
\- Соби, - я перевожу дыхание, - ты где?  
\- За две остановки. Минут через пять буду. Ты уже освободился?  
\- Да, - я морщу лоб. Снова забыл про твой люфт времени, можно было не дергаться. Ты же заранее выходишь из дому.  
\- Тогда я сейчас подъеду и найду тебя.  
Тебя слышно с помехами, наверное, в автобусе связь не очень.  
\- Ладно. Увидимся, - я отключаюсь.  
Имя и правда чувствуется как прикосновение. Будто постоянно дотрагиваешься до моей руки, скользишь по ней пальцами. Это успокаивает - и беспокоит почему-то тоже.   
  
Улица запружена вечерней толпой. Сыплется частый мелкий снег, он запорошил деревья и газоны, а на тротуарах черно и мокро. Я стараюсь не ступать по лужам и никого не толкать, но удается средне. Как у тебя получается не забрызгивать джинсы, ты ведь светлые носишь?  
  
…Это слышно так же, как включенный без звука телевизор. Как будто тишина - и все равно знаешь, что он работает. Просто меняется слышимость. И уши напрягаются.  
Не твоя система, и даже не запуск чьей-то. Просто ощущение постороннего присутствия. И этот проклятый взгляд в спину. Вот о чем следовало рассказать Кацуко-сэнсей - что у меня мания преследования.   
Засовываю руки поглубже в карманы и прибавляю шагу. Меня не могут подкараулить на людной улице. Да даже если и могут, я умею звать тебя. Нечего бояться.  
Я изо всех сил стараюсь идти спокойно. Ни за что не побегу. Никто меня не высматривает. Некому.   
  
Ты выходишь с остановки навстречу, словно почувствовав мою тревогу:  
\- Рицка?  
Стискиваю зубы и велю себе успокоиться:  
\- Уже приехал? Опять раньше меня? И охота тебе мерзнуть, Соби!  
\- Мне не холодно, - ты вглядываешься в меня, я вижу в кружках твоих очков свое крохотное отражение. - Что произошло?  
\- Ничего, - я несколько раз сглатываю, чтобы выгнать из ушей неприятное ощущение. - Куда поедем?  
\- Домой, - ты без улыбки предлагаешь мне руку. Отказываюсь. Незачем, мы и так рядом.  
\- Давай пройдемся немножко? - говорю, чтобы ты перестал меня разглядывать.   
\- Хорошо, - ты выпрямляешься. - Здесь или у дома?  
\- Здесь.  
Мне надо избавиться от этого идиотского страха.  
\- Как скажешь, - ты опускаешь ладонь мне на плечо и в ответ на мой возмущенный взгляд поясняешь: - Просто чтобы тебя не задевали локтями.  
\- Выкрутился? - я пробую рассердиться и не засмеяться. - На все, что я говорю, ответ знаешь, да?  
\- Не на все, - отвечаешь ты серьезно. - И если ты возражаешь…  
Я только вздыхаю в ответ. Если сбросить твою руку, нас сейчас и правда затолкают.   
  
Мы отправляемся в сторону дома - так, чтобы идти мимо остановок. Неоновые рекламы и вывески отбрасывают блики на лица прохожих, снежинки в их свете кажутся цветными. Они садятся тебе на волосы, на рукава пальто. А ты опять без шапки!   
Я стягиваю с головы свою. Ты пытаешься вмешаться:  
\- Рицка, что ты делаешь? Холодно!  
\- А сам? - я сердито смотрю снизу вверх. Ты прячешь улыбку, но я прекрасно вижу: - Нечего улыбаться! Я тебе велел в шапке ходить!   
\- Простынешь… - начинаешь ты, но я перебиваю:  
\- И ты будешь виноват. Сам будешь меня лечить!  
\- Рицка, какой ты настойчивый, - говоришь ты с явным удивлением и зачем-то лезешь в сумку. Открываешь ее и вынимаешь шапку. Ну, знаешь!   
\- Если я надену ее, ты спрячешь ушки? - спрашиваешь мягко. Даже слов подобрать подходящих не могу. Киваю, ты проводишь по волосам ладонью, стряхивая снежинки, и надеваешь шапку. Я наклоняю голову, чтобы надеть свою - в застегнутой куртке руки поднимать не очень удобно. Ты слегка вздыхаешь:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - бормочу я невнятно. Ты смеешься или правда благодаришь? За что?  
Перевожу взгляд с витрины какого-то магазина бытовой техники на тебя - и замираю на месте.   
  
Он стоит среди снующих туда-сюда прохожих, как манекен, только ветер шевелит длинную черную челку. Пуховик, джинсы, волосы ниже лопаток.   
И глаза, глядящие на меня с ненавистью.   
Я не знаю этого парня, уверен, что не знаю. Если только он не из той жизни, которую я не помню…   
\- Рицка? - ты хватаешь меня за запястье - я, кажется, пошатнулся - и прослеживаешь мой взгляд. Твои пальцы сжимаются, как тиски, я шиплю от боли. Ты ослабляешь хватку, не отпуская мою руку, и делаешь шаг вперед. Кажется, все вокруг двигаются, как в замедленной съемке. А мы и этот парень - в нормальном режиме.   
Нас разделяет шагов семь, не больше, и три ты преодолеваешь за секунду. Я ухитряюсь не отстать.  
\- Кто ты? Что тебе нужно? - произносишь ты властно, перебираясь пальцами от моего запястья к локтю и заставляя меня поднять руку. Зачем?..   
Только когда делается теплее, я понимаю - ты соединил наше Имя. Даже без запуска системы это, оказывается, ого как придает сил.  
\- Мне? Мне от тебя, Агацума Соби, ничего, - парень бросает сигарету. - А кому еще ты можешь понадобиться - подумай, может, догадаешься. Я так - Нелюбимым интересовался. До скорого.  
Он исчезает. На асфальте дотлевает рассыпавшийся искрами окурок.   
  
Я судорожно вздыхаю. Что ж, по крайней мере, я не псих. За мной и правда следили… следил… этот тип. Но зачем?  
\- Соби, - я размыкаю пальцы, убираю ладонь с твоего локтя, - кто это?  
\- Не знаю, - ты хмуришься и смотришь на то место, где только что был незнакомец.  
\- Но он узнал тебя! И меня тоже! Значит, это точно был он!  
\- В каком смысле? - ты поворачиваешься ко мне. М-да… камень и тот проговаривается. - Рицка, ты видел этого человека раньше?  
\- Нет, - я трясу головой. - Не видел… но у меня давно ощущение, что за мной следят. Помнишь, перед Новым годом в магазине?  
\- Да, - ты позволяешь моей руке соскользнуть и встаешь у меня за спиной. Я с облегчением к тебе прислоняюсь. На секунду. - Почему ты мне не рассказал?  
\- Я думал, мне кажется, - я отстраняюсь и пожимаю плечами. - Ты же сказал, что ничего не чувствуешь, что там никого не было!  
\- Я доверяю твоей интуиции, Рицка, - ты не даешь мне отойти дальше чем на шаг. - Ты Жертва. Ты можешь ощущать больше моего. Несомненно, это чей-то Боец. И у него очень серьезная сфера поражения, ощутимая без активации системы. Непонятно лишь, отчего он был один, - ты вытягиваешь из пачки сигарету. - Впрочем, думаю, все разъяснится. А до того времени я буду встречать тебя из школы.  
\- Еще чего не хватало! - вскидываюсь я. - Я вполне способен добираться самостоятельно! И я умею звать тебя!  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло.  
\- Соби, ты этого делать не будешь!  
Ты отворачиваешься, но голоса не понижаешь:  
\- Буду. Он может явиться снова.  
\- Нет! - я останавливаюсь и топаю ногой. - Нет, я сказал! Не надо!  
\- Ты приказываешь? - уточняешь ты, хмурясь.   
\- Приказываю! Нечего лекции прогуливать! Зачем?!  
\- Затем, что ты мне дорог, - ты идешь размеренным шагом и смотришь вперед. - И я за тебя опасаюсь.  
\- Соби, - я украдкой бросаю на тебя взгляд, - ничего со мной не будет! До сих пор же ничего не сделалось!  
\- Как давно ты чувствуешь слежку, Рицка? И как часто?  
\- Ну… - меня уже не передергивает, но вспоминать не хочется. - С того вечера, как я у тебя остался, помнишь? А насчет частоты не знаю. По-разному. Да говорю тебе, я думал, что у меня паранойя!  
\- Лучший способ борьбы с паранойей - это поддаться ей, - ты глубоко затягиваешься и прикуриваешь вторую сигарету от первой. - Пожалуйста, позволь мне.  
Ох, черт. С тебя же и не показываясь за мной ходить станется… Я закрываю глаза и считаю до пяти. Не помогает. До десяти.  
\- Чтоб сессию сдал без долгов и не вздумал мне соврать! А то сам твои оценки узнаю! - предупреждаю звенящим голосом. - Понял?  
\- Слушаюсь, - ты склоняешь голову, но лицо у тебя светлеет. Ага, конечно, получил, что хотел!  
  
*  
\- Йоджи говорил, что пары не должны разделяться, - говорю я после ужина. - Но он был без Жертвы.  
Ты включаешь по телевизору своего долгожданного "Героя", оборачиваешься:  
\- Присоединяйся, Рицка, - и хлопаешь ладонью по подушке рядом с собой.   
Я беру учебник по математике, пересаживаюсь с кровати на расстояние вытянутой руки. Наверное, ты не расслышал.  
\- Мы же разделяемся, - отвечаешь ты спустя минуту. Я застываю, не поднимая глаз от страницы. - Когда связь достаточно прочна и телепортация освоена, это допустимо. Особенно если связь образована не с детства.  
  
Это верно - мы разделяемся. Но ведь чем дальше, тем реже, и у других я вообще этого не видел…  
  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - ты нашариваешь в кармане пуловера сигареты. Я удерживаю тебя:  
\- Соби, ты за вечер пачку выкурил. Объясни уже, в чем дело?  
\- Ни в чем, - ты с самым невинным видом пожимаешь плечами.   
Никогда не обманываешь, да?  
\- Я не люблю, когда у тебя волосы дымом пахнут, - нахожу я довод. - Сколько можно курить! Вот лягу сегодня головой в другую сторону!   
\- Хорошо, тогда я смогу пощекотать тебе пятки, - отзываешься ты. Но убираешь сигареты обратно.  
\- Будто я тебе дам!  
  
Ты устало проводишь рукой по лицу. Ну почему ты не скажешь? Вижу ведь, что ты сам не свой. Не нравится мне, когда ты такой.   
  
\- Соби, кому мы могли понадобиться? Снова сэнсею? - спрашиваю наудачу, обнимая себя за плечи. - Но он вроде к нам по двое подсылал… Ты правда не знаешь?  
\- Рицка, иди сюда, - тихо просишь ты вместо ответа. Я растерянно моргаю. Ты протягиваешь руку - как в самом начале, когда не был уверен, что я не шарахнусь назад.  
Хмуро смотрю на тебя, потом придвигаюсь. Ты обнимаешь меня так сильно, будто… будто опасаешься. Но мы же справляемся с ними! И еще справимся!   
  
Я вздыхаю и смотрю на экран. Там по-прежнему идет фильм… а у тебя глаза закрыты.  
\- Соби? - кладу руку тебе на грудь, барабаню пальцами. Ты накрываешь их свободной ладонью:  
\- Все будет хорошо, Рицка. Я тебя люблю.  
  
И почему мне так неспокойно от твоих слов?  



	13. Chapter 13

\- Ну и как прошел Новый год? - Нацуо выставляет на стол три разноцветных банки с какими-то напитками, достает пакеты чипсов, гамбургеры… Все это у нас в холодильнике не встречается, и я смотрю с некоторым недоверием. Ты почти отучил меня такое есть.  
\- Нормально, - включаю музыкальный центр, ловлю музыку без слов, убавляю громкость. - А вы как отметили?  
\- Да тоже неплохо, - Йоджи открывает одну из банок, протягивает мне. - Рицка, не знаю, не убьет ли нас Соби, но мы купили тебе коктейль. Он почти безалкогольный - ты такие пил?  
\- Нет, - я беру ее в руки. На стенке нарисован ломтик дыни.  
\- Ну тогда прямо не знаю, - Нацуо фыркает, - если что, от нас живого места не останется.  
\- Отобьемся, - подыгрывает Йоджи, - все-таки не в первый раз…  
\- Хватит! - обрываю я их. - Опять начинаете?  
\- Да ладно, - Нацуо хлопает меня по плечу. - Мы же не со зла, Рицка. А где он, кстати?  
\- В университете, на консультации перед экзаменом, - я все еще с сомнением разглядываю банку. Ладно, попробую.  
\- Ну да, он же учится, - Йоджи отхлебывает свой коктейль. На его банке изображена малина. - Мы в Новый год на Фудзи забрались, - продолжает он после глотка. - Рассвет там встречали.  
\- Говорят, хорошая примета, - Нацуо вскрывает пакет с чипсами. - А вы где были?  
\- Дома, - я подготовился и больше не краснею. Зеро переглядываются с абсолютно одинаковыми улыбками.  
\- Я-асно, - Нацуо прижмуривает не закрытый повязкой глаз. - Хотя может оно и правильно. Если даже мы теперь холод не любим, то вы бы там и подавно замерзли. Так, Рицка?  
\- Не знаю, - я отвожу глаза. Мы не из-за холода остались.  
\- Вас больше не дергают? - осведомляется Йоджи.   
  
Как он меня за тебя отчитывал… До сих пор помню.  
  
\- Дергают, - я вздыхаю. - После моего дня рождения уже два раза.  
\- Ничего себе! Так и продолжают? - Нацуо хлопает себя по коленям. - Рицка, может, вы бы уже съездили в Семь Лун? Ну не убьют же вас! А тут… сэнсеев сердить опасно! Мы вот очень бы хотели, чтобы Нагиса про нас забыла. Но уж Ритцу точно не оставит в покое ни тебя, ни Соби! А чтобы проучить, могут и искалечить, - добавляет он серьезно.   
\- Мы не можем туда поехать, - я отставляю банку на стол.   
\- Почему? - Йоджи кидает в рот пару чипсов.   
\- Не можем, и все!   
Я не собираюсь объяснять про тебя.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Нацуо, - не хочешь - не рассказывай. Лучше съешь что-нибудь.  
\- Где вы столько накупили? - перевожу я разговор на другую тему.  
\- Накупили? - Нули дружно хохочут. - Не накупили, а просто взяли. Главное - знать правильные слова для просьбы!  
\- Вы что - украли все это?! - я расширившимися глазами смотрю на Нацуо. Он подмигивает:  
\- Просто взяли взаймы. Пока не заработаем деньжат. Мы так уже делали, так что не думай, не ворованное.  
\- А какое же?!  
\- Рицка, не морализируй, - по слогам выговаривает Йоджи. - Мы, пока на более-менее приличную работу не устроились, таким занимались, что тебе лучше не знать. А ты с нами и в кафе ходил, и на день рождения приглашал. И сегодня вот встретились. Ты не рад?  
\- Рад, - признаюсь я сконфуженно.   
  
Я столкнулся с ними у магазина за углом, когда выходил за бутылкой лимонада. Чаю не хотелось, а кофе пьешь вообще только ты. Йоджи и Нацуо чуть не налетели на меня. Йоджи что-то бормотнул сквозь зубы о путающихся под ногами, а потом они меня узнали и так затискали, будто я девчонка. Подождали, пока выберу газировку, потом проводили до дому. И я предложил зайти. Оказывается, соскучился по их подколкам.  
  
\- А раз рад, то и нечего тогда, - заключает Йоджи. - Хм, и все-таки я бы на твоем месте побывал в Семи Лунах. Уговори Соби - он же не дурак и не хуже нас понимает, что вы рискуете!   
\- Нет, - я твердо встречаю его взгляд. - А Ритцу-сэнсея я не боюсь.  
\- О! - Нацуо поднимает тонкие темно-рыжие брови. - А почему?  
\- Просто не боюсь и всё, - я стукаю кулаком по столу. - Чего он привязался!  
Про телефонный разговор тоже рассказывать не стану.  
\- Наверное, хочет подобрать вам пары, - предполагает Йоджи. - Тебе Бойца, ему Жертву… С разными именами вы гораздо слабее, чем могли бы быть. Ты не дозрел до мысли, что с этим надо что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Сам же сказал, что у меня получится с Соби! - я меряю его мрачным взглядом. - Ты что, не помнишь?  
\- Помню, - Йоджи пожимает плечами. - Ну и как успехи?  
\- Нормально! - я машинально прижимаю к себе левую руку, хотя у джемпера и так длинные рукава. И про Имя не скажу - это вообще никого не касается.  
\- Ладно, - Нацуо кивает на банку: - Невкусно?  
\- Не знаю, - дынный привкус отдается в носу. Вино, которое мы так и не выпили в Новый год, гораздо лучше. Оно, правда, кислое, но пахнет живым виноградом, а не конфетами. И вообще я не уверен, что тебе понравится, что я что-то пил.  
Нацуо с носка на пятку подходит к стене и разглядывает рисунок:  
\- В прошлый раз этой картинки, кажется, еще не было, Рицка?  
\- Была, - я беспокойно шевелю ушами. - Это Соби на мой день рождения рисовал. Я тем же утром ее повесил.   
\- Хм, надо же, а мы не увидели, - Йоджи тоже поднимается с низкого стула, подходит к Нацуо и встает с ним рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.   
На них летние футболки и осенние курточки, хотя все ходят в пуховиках. На мой вопрос, неужели им совсем не холодно, Нацуо сказал, что раньше, до встречи с тобой, они в футболках даже в мороз могли гулять. При ходьбе кровь циркулировала быстрее, и они не замерзали.   
\- А на мольберте что? - Нацуо с любопытством берется за край подрамника. - У Соби и впрямь талант. Ты похож, Рицка! Очень!  
\- Не открывай! - выкрикиваю я. Зеро разом оборачиваются:  
\- А что такое?  
\- Не открывайте, - повторяю тише. - Соби не любит, когда разглядывают незаконченное.   
\- Так он же не узнает, - хмыкает Йоджи. - Ладно, не надо, - он перехватывает руку Нацуо и возвращается к столу. - Будем уважать желания Жертвы Соби.   
  
Странно он это говорит. Без подначки.   
За последние дни я столько раз слышал слово "Жертва". От Ритцу, который назвал меня твоим хозяином, от тебя, да и сам… Кажется, я привыкаю. По-настоящему привыкаю так называться.  
  
\- А кого еще к вам присылали, Рицка? - Нацуо вроде не задела моя резкость.  
\- Безобидных, - припоминаю я Имя.   
\- Фью-у… - с откровенным недоверием присвистывает Йоджи. - Чжан и Сайюри?  
\- Вы их знаете? - я выпрямляюсь на стуле.  
\- Еще бы, - Нацуо тоже выглядит ошарашенным. - Их так долго делали, доводка больше года заняла. Они не Нули, но Нагиса-сэнсей столько времени убила… Они считаются непобедимыми - теперь, когда нас в Семи Лунах нет, - добавляет он, похлопав ресницами.  
\- Как это "делали"? Они что - искусственные? - я машинально отпиваю коктейль и чуть не закашливаюсь, потому что Нацуо кивает:  
\- Ну да. Нет, Рицка, ты не понял. Мы ведь тоже в своем роде искусственные. Но это не значит, что не живые! Просто нам добавлены способности, вроде математических функций, которые нас совершеннее делают. Особенно меня, я ж Боец. Вот и у Чжан какая-то суперская программа поставлена. Жаль, я с ней не сталкивался.  
Йоджи передергивает. Нацуо тут же дотрагивается до него:  
\- Я помню, Йо, помню. Но это был запрещенный прием, мы не могли о нем знать. Кое повезло, что она исчезла! - его глаза мрачнеют.  
\- Да забей, - Йоджи встряхивается. - Просто было неожиданно. Зато не скучно.  
\- Уж это точно. Кстати, Рицка, - Нацуо щелкает пальцами, - у Соби вживлений нет. Это сто процентов. Ему в сознание не с рождения лезли.  
\- То есть? - у меня пересыхают губы.  
\- Ну, он без всяких наворотов типа микрочипов в голове, - пытается объяснить Зеро. - Соби одаренный и без генного вмешательства. Сечёшь?  
Я медленно киваю.   
\- Только, наверное, всяких блоков наставлено. Ритцу и Возлюбленный оба, говорят, гипноз любили, - задумчиво добавляет Йоджи.  
\- Естественно, ты вспомни Сэймэя, - поддакивает Нацуо.  
\- Блоков? - я перевожу взгляд с одного на другого.   
Я читал про это. В дневнике. Но не понял.  
\- Ну, на послушание там безоговорочное, на то, чтобы выполнять приказы… Вообще чудо, что Соби остался живым и адекватным после своей первой Жертвы, - Йоджи морщится. - И как ты с ним управляешься, Рицка?  
\- Я не "управляюсь"!   
Я хочу прекратить этот разговор. Ты… ты не машина. И нечего тут.  
\- Не кипятись, - Нацуо выбирает в полупустом пакете чипс побольше. - Если бы ты не управлялся, вас бы здесь уже не было. Как вы ухитрились отделать Безобидных? У Чжан очень, _очень_ сильная Жертва, Рицка! Сайюри точно превосходит тебя. Что ты сделал? Соби же не один сражался?  
\- Нет, - я стискиваю зубы. - Больше он один не дерется.  
\- Уважаю, - качает головой Йоджи, - честное слово. С разными Именами… Как ты сумел?  
\- Да я-то тут при чём! Это Соби!   
\- Ничего бы он против них не сделал, - отмахивается Нацуо. - Уж поверь мне. Твоя сила и твои приказы - залог выигрыша или проигрыша. Чем скорее в себя поверишь, тем лучше.  
\- А я в Соби верю, - я разглядываю столешницу.   
\- Тоже немало.   
\- Откуда вы про Безобидных знаете? Вы же больше в Семи Лунах не бываете! - приходит мне в голову внезапно.  
\- А кто сказал, что ни с кем связь не поддерживаем? - хмыкает Нацуо. - Все, что надо, мы узнаём, и быстро. Лучше расскажи, кто еще приходил? Мы нос задерем - как-никак консультанты вместо сэнсеев!  
\- Последнего не знаю, - я тереблю зубами нижнюю губу. - Он один был… и не нападал.   
\- Откуда ж ты знаешь, что он по вашу душу? - хмыкает Йоджи.  
\- Знаю! - я поднимаю плечи. - Это был Боец. И Соби это тоже сразу определил. А Жертвы с ним не было. Он нас только оглядел, сказал "до скорого" и исчез.   
\- Что, прямо на улице? - Нули пристально смотрят на меня.  
\- Да. И он откуда-то знал наши имена. Обыкновенные.  
\- Несла-або, - Йоджи скребет в затылке. - Давно это было?  
\- Сегодня семнадцатое, - я загибаю пальцы. - Одиннадцатого вечером. А что?  
\- Да непонятно, - Нацуо задумчиво дергает себя за одно из кошачьих ушей. - Телепортация без Зова на бой… Она не приветствуется правилами. А как он выглядел? Может, мы его знаем?  
\- Смуглый, - перечисляю я, вспоминая, - черноволосый, в темной одежде…  
\- А волосы?   
\- А глаза какие? - тут же уточняют они.  
\- Волосы длинные, как у тебя, Йоджи. А глаза злые. По-моему, карие. Или черные. Я не знаю.  
Зеро синхронно хмурятся и уставляются друг на друга:  
\- Кто это может быть?  
\- Понятия не имею. Рицка, а лет ему сколько было? Как мы? Как Соби?  
\- Не знаю, - повторяю я со вздохом. - Посередке где-то.  
\- Посередке - это около восемнадцати, - их лица делаются совсем озадаченными.   
\- Нет. Мы не в курсе. Хотя Бойцов с потока я почти всех в лицо знаю, - наконец говорит Нацуо. - Может, кто-то новенький?  
\- Откуда в середине года новенький, - отметает этот вариант Йоджи. - Черт знает. Мы тебе в этом не поможем, - признает он через полминуты. - Только вот что, Рицка. Понадобится - позвони нам.  
\- Зачем? - я даже теряюсь от этого предложения.  
\- Зачем, зачем. Мало ли. Вдруг понадобится.  
\- Йоджи такой любезный, - медово-издевательски тянет Нацуо. - Нравится Рицка?  
\- Ну ты! - Йоджи ухмыляется, - нечего передразнивать!  
\- Это почему же? - хохочет Нацуо, - по мне, так самое время!  
Я тоже фыркаю. Не думал, что они нашу первую встречу до сих пор помнят.  
\- Ты инициацию системы Соби чувствуешь? - внезапно переставая смеяться, спрашивает Йоджи.  
\- Да, - я киваю.  
\- Ух ты, - Нацуо тоже обрывает смех. - Молодец.   
\- Он же мой Боец, - бормочу я хмуро.   
\- Твой, твой, никто не отнимает, - кивает Нацуо.  
\- У тебя отнимешь, пожалуй, - добавляет Йоджи, и они снова разражаются смехом. - Может, мы еще гордиться нашим приятельством будем, - продолжает он, отдышавшись. - Так вот про телефон, Рицка. Дуэльный кодекс, конечно, запрещает вмешательства, но вы нам вроде как не чужие. В случае чего, правда, звякни. Может, пригодимся.  
\- Спасибо, - я смотрю на них, и Зеро вдруг стесняются. Впервые вижу.  
\- Да ладно, - произносит Нацуо незнакомым голосом. - У нас ведь нет кроме вас друзей. Соби нам жизнь сохранил, а ты… Ты просто симпатяга. Когда там у тебя Соби придет?  
\- В настоящий момент, - раздается от порога, и ты закрываешь за собой дверь.   
\- Соби! - я вскакиваю и подхожу к тебе. Смотрю, как ты раздеваешься, как устраиваешь на вешалку пальто. - Что сказали на консультации?  
\- Как обычно. Ничего внятного и все подробности по ходу экзамена, - снимаешь кожаную кепку, встряхиваешь волосами, потом протираешь запотевшие очки. - Как ты тут?  
\- Нормально, - я отправляюсь следом за тобой в комнату, снова устраиваюсь на подушке.  
\- Соби, - на два голоса здороваются Зеро.  
\- Йоджи, Нацуо. Каким ветром к нам? - ты садишься на кровать, оглядывая принесенный с кухни стол.  
\- Шли мимо и наткнулись на Рицку, - отчитывается Нацуо. - Он нас позвал.  
\- Наткнулись на Рицку? - ты бросаешь на меня выразительный взгляд. Я отвечаю тебе таким же. Что мне теперь - никуда не высовываться?  
\- Я ходил за шипучкой, - сообщаю, насупившись. Ты киваешь, ничего не добавляя. Хорошо хоть не споришь. Пока.  
\- Я догадался, - ты показываешь на пластиковую бутылку около торшера. - Я мог купить по дороге домой.  
\- Я сам хотел!  
\- Ээ, - начинает Йоджи, - люди, мы вам не мешаем?  
\- Нет, - отвечаем мы хором. Зеро переглядываются:  
\- Ты это слышал, Нацуо?   
\- Я это слышал и видел, Йоджи.  
И в который раз хохочут. Я стукаю кулаком по полу:  
\- Прекратите уже!  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - они с трудом унимаются.   
\- Что ж, ничего более существенного, чем гамбургеры, вы, конечно, не ели, - ты встаешь, стягиваешь свитер, оставаясь в светлой рубашке. - Придется вас кормить.  
\- Мы не голодные! - отказывается было Йоджи. Ты оглядываешься:  
\- Поздно. Вы уже здесь.  
\- Попали, - констатирует Нацуо весело.  
Ты выходишь на кухню, а я, не обращая внимания на Зеро, иду за тобой.   
  
Ты достаешь из холодильника суп, блюдо с моти и соевый соус.  
\- Соби, - окликаю тихонько.  
\- Да?  
\- Не злись, - прошу я. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Я не злюсь, Рицка, - сдержанно откликаешься ты. - Вовсе нет.  
\- Соби, - я тяжело вздыхаю. - Со мной ничего не случилось. И не случится. Мне не нравится, что ты меня контролируешь. Я уже не маленький!  
\- Рицка, я не злюсь. Тебе почудилось, - ты ставишь дзони в микроволновку.  
\- Поссориться хочешь? - дыхания не хватает на спокойный тон.  
\- Конечно, нет, - ты невозмутимо поливаешь соевым соусом моти. Они будут съедобны?  
\- А по-моему, хочешь, - настаиваю я сердито. - Прекрати!   
\- Что прекратить? Переживать за тебя? Прости, я просто не могу.   
\- Да нет же никакого повода!  
\- Я так не считаю, - ты дожидаешься писка микроволновки и вынимаешь из нее суп. Молчание давит на уши.  
\- Мне что теперь - всю жизнь взаперти просидеть?! - даже жарко становится, такая злость берет.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Ты волен поступать, как угодно, - теперь в микроволновку отправляются моти.  
\- Что ж, хорошо!   
Я больше не могу. Надо уйти, а то сейчас наговорю тебе и три дня жалеть буду.   
\- Я попробовал объяснить, ты не слушаешь. Общайся теперь сам с собой, а ко мне не подходи!  
Кидаюсь из кухни, иначе разорусь. Я прав! Я, а не ты!   
Ты перехватываешь меня за руку, пальцы смыкаются как раз там, где Имя. По инерции поворачиваюсь - и ты обнимаешь меня. Не кричать же - при сидящих в комнате Нацуо и Йоджи!   
Я сопротивляюсь без слов, но яростно. Ты не пускаешь:  
\- Рицка, не сердись.   
\- Да ну тебя, Соби! - я изо всех сил отталкиваю тебя. - Что теперь, каждой тени бояться? Как я, по-твоему, раньше жил?   
\- Тогда тебя защищал Сэймэй. - От имени брата, сказанного твоим голосом, я перестаю отбиваться. - И раньше было раньше. А теперь тебя оберегаю я.   
\- Но так-то зачем? - возражаю я упрямо. - Я не могу так жить!  
\- Прости, - ты гладишь меня по затылку. - Ты единственное, что у меня есть, Рицка. Я готов на все, лишь бы с тобой не случилось плохого. И мысль, что тебе может угрожать опасность, нестерпима для меня.  
У меня губы дрожат от твоего тона. Я вздыхаю, поднимаю голову:  
\- Со мной ничего не случится, Соби. Во всяком случае… худшего, чем когда я забыл, кто я.  
\- Это меня как раз не пугает.  
  
Я отвечаю на поцелуй, обнимаю тебя за талию, встаю на цыпочки. У тебя губы теплые и сухие. Дышать делается совсем нечем.  
Мы еще несколько секунд молчим, а потом ты спрашиваешь обычным голосом:  
\- Рицка, что за гадость ты пьешь?   
\- Ту, которую они принесли, - я машу рукой в сторону комнаты. - Да я и не пью. Так, пару глотков сделал. Невкусно.  
Ты улыбаешься и отпускаешь меня - я едва успеваю разнять руки. Достаешь четыре бульонницы, палочки, салфетки:  
\- Давай тогда хоть поедим. И их покормим.  
\- Ага, - соглашаюсь я с готовностью. - Нести это на стол?  
\- Да, - киваешь ты. - Пусть приберутся на нем, а то ставить будет некуда.  
\- Ладно.  
  
На пороге я делаю равнодушное лицо, но Нацуо и Йоджи, кажется, все понимают. Правда, они сидят так близко друг к другу… Они тоже не только анекдоты рассказывали?   
\- Будем обедать, - сообщаю я. - Пакеты от чипсов давайте, я выброшу, а это расставьте.   
Йоджи сгребает со стола пустые упаковки, Нацуо принимает у меня чашки и подставку под кастрюлю. Я уже выхожу, когда он окликает меня:  
\- Рицка!  
\- Что? - я оглядываюсь.   
\- Нет, ничего, - он фыркает. - Просто так. Вы тоже есть будете?  
\- Конечно, - я удивленно смотрю на него и повторяю: - А что?  
\- Надо будет как-нибудь пригласить вас к нам, - говорит Йоджи, а Нацуо разглядывает меня, как картину. - Теперь уже можно. У нас квартира есть. Зайдете?  
\- Я спрошу Соби… - начинаю я.  
\- Я как ты, - откликаешься ты, появляясь из кухни с кастрюлькой и с блюдом. - Я же попросил освободить место на столе!  
\- Так мы и освободили, - Йоджи оценивает размер блюда. - А это можно поставить на пол, между мной и Рицкой.   
\- Хорошо, - ты передаешь моти и опускаешь в центр стола кастрюлю с супом. Потом усаживаешься напротив Йоджи. А я напротив Нацуо.  
\- Так зайдете? - переспрашивает он, надкусывая колобок моти.  
\- Зайдем, - отвечаю я за нас обоих.  
\- Благодарим за угощение, - произносит Йоджи насмешливо, будто сам не веря, что это он говорит. Ты прищуриваешься и киваешь:  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
  
*  
\- Рицка, доброе утро.  
Ты второй раз стаскиваешь с меня одеяло, не давая досмотреть утренний сон. Я недовольно мычу и прячу голову под подушку. Ты и ее отбираешь:  
\- Подъем, - повторяешь настойчиво. Голос возмутительно веселый.  
\- Не-а… - я хватаюсь за угол подушки. После недолгой борьбы она выскальзывает из непослушных со сна пальцев. Приоткрываю один глаз и смотрю на твою довольную улыбку:  
\- Я спать хочу!  
\- Между прочим, тебе сегодня в школу, - ты садишься на край, проводишь по мне рукой, чтобы я потянулся. Я это и делаю, закинув руки за голову и пытаясь пальцами ног прихватить одеяло в изножье кровати. Ты пресекаешь мой маневр:   
\- Рицка, учти, я отнесу тебя под душ прямо в пижаме.   
\- Вот садист, - я даже открываю второй глаз. - Не сделаешь ты такого!   
\- Хочешь убедиться? - ты встаешь и недвусмысленно вытягиваешь руки, чтобы поднять меня.   
\- Э-эй! - я тут же подскакиваю и сажусь. - Нет уж, спасибо! Соби, а ты не мог меня как-нибудь поспокойнее разбудить?  
\- Поспокойнее ты не желал просыпаться, - ты отступаешь от кровати. - Хорошо, что не запустил в меня подушкой, когда я будил тебя в первый раз.  
\- Еще чего, - я зеваю, закрыв ладонью рот. - Зачем кидать в тебя подушку… Как я не хочу никуда идти!   
\- Завтрак ждет, - игнорируешь ты мое жалобное замечание. - Поторопись, если не хочешь, чтобы какао остыло.  
\- Да иду уже, - я направляюсь в ванную.   
Это называется, ты меня слушаешься?  
  
\- Ты сам вчера хотел на завтрак салат.  
\- Я что, спорю, что ли, - я втыкаю палочки в морковь с орехами и изюмом. - Его, кстати, и делал тоже я!  
\- А теперь не ешь, - ты пьешь кофе, поглядывая на часы. Я вдруг понимаю, что ты оделся, как на улицу. - Давай скорее. Нельзя идти на уроки голодным.  
\- Куда ты собираешься? - с подозрением осведомляюсь я, постепенно начиная чувствовать вкус еды. Спросонок казалось, что все похоже на сено, а сейчас даже аппетит появился.  
\- Проводить тебя, - твои палочки на секунду останавливаются над пиалой с салатом.  
\- Соби! - я хлопаю ладонью по столу. - По-моему, мы договаривались, что ты меня встретишь!  
\- Встречу, - ты как ни в чем не бывало принимаешься жевать. - Я помню.  
\- Про то, что ты будешь меня провожать и в школу тоже, речь не шла!   
\- Но Рицка…  
\- Никаких "Рицка"! Не дури меня! Я умею тебя звать и позову, если что-то случится!   
Ты опускаешь ресницы, лицо упрямое:   
\- У меня сейчас свободные дни. Почему нет?  
\- Потому что! - я не замечая доедаю салат, от злости получается быстро. - Когда ты в октябре к школе не приходил, я же не требовал отчета! И не таскался за тобой! Думаешь, мне все равно было?!  
\- А тебе не было все равно… уже тогда? - мы сталкиваемся взглядами через стол.  
Ч-черт. Я дергаю хвостом, хорошо, что тебе не видно.  
\- Ну, не было… - признаюсь полушепотом. - Я сначала думал, что ты не хочешь приходить, а потом - что тебя ранили опять.  
\- Рицка, - ты улыбаешься, словно услышал что-то донельзя хорошее. Лучше б порадовался, что я тогда не ругался. - Почему ты не говорил?  
\- А зачем? - отвечаю я вопросом на вопрос. - Соби, я сам доберусь. И сегодня, и завтра, и вообще. Пожалуйста.  
Ты долго молчишь, брови вздрагивают. Потом киваешь:  
\- Но встретить тебя я могу?  
\- Можешь, - я вылезаю из-за стола. - У меня шесть уроков.  
\- Хорошо. Я знаю, во сколько они заканчиваются.  
Ты, наверное, выучил мое расписание.   
Прикусываю губу и подхожу. Ты сидишь на низком стуле и смотришь на меня снизу вверх. Мне всегда тревожно, когда ты так смотришь - запрокидывать голову и встречать твой взгляд привычнее. Останавливаюсь - между нами один мой шаг - и не знаю, что сказать или сделать. И отойти не получается. Ты не нарушаешь повисшую паузу, в которой слышно только мое дыхание, и чего-то ждешь.   
А я чего жду?   
\- Рицка, тебе пора, - напоминаешь ты негромко. - Ты опоздаешь.  
Я молча киваю, выпрямляясь, и торопливо проверяю, все ли собрал в сумку.   
  
Ты отпираешь дверь и ждешь, пока я надвину меховую кепку. Больше не настаиваешь.  
\- Соби, я буду осторожен, - заверяю, ловя твой взгляд. - Не волнуйся. Пожалуйста.  
Ты улыбаешься краем губ:  
\- Да, Рицка. Хорошего дня.  
\- Пока.  
  
*  
Похоже, я не один, кто не выспался. Почти у всех в школьном дворе скучные лица. Яёи сонно моргает на меня из-за очков:   
\- Привет. Давно не виделись.  
\- Привет! - Юйко подбегает к нам вприпрыжку, сияя улыбкой. - А что вы такие грустные?  
\- Мы не грустные, Юйко-сан, - Яёи с восхищением смотрит на нее, - просто не выспались.  
\- А-а, - тянет она удивленно. - А почему? Рицка-кун?  
  
Я неопределенно пожимаю плечами. Потому что вчера легли поздно и еще обсуждали в кровати историю искусств Японии. Тебе этот курс экзаменом сдавать, я тебя тормошил, чтобы ты прочитанное пересказывал. Ты сперва удивлялся, почему мне интересно, а потом увлекся. Чуть ли не с наскальной живописи начал. Я слушал, не перебивая, глядел в полумраке на твое лицо и думал, что по-прежнему совсем тебя не знаю.   
А когда ты заметил, что у меня глаза закрываются, то уложил головой к себе на плечо и велел спать. Я повернулся спиной, приткнулся поплотнее - мне так спокойнее - и почти сразу отключился. Не разбуди ты меня, проспал бы часов до двенадцати.   
  
Ты держишь слово - когда никуда не надо идти, не встаешь раньше меня. Я смущаюсь ужасно всякий раз, когда вижу тебя утром в постели, но отменять просьбу не хочу. Ты в это время суток самый сговорчивый. Не послушный, а именно сговорчивый.   
Правда, не сегодня. Что тебе в голову запало сопровождать меня повсюду? Лучше б ты не знал, что за мной наблюдают. Я уже почти привык ведь.  
  
Мы входим в класс, переобувшись в сменную обувь, и устраиваемся на своих местах. Первым уроком этика, потом будет физкультура. Лучше бы наоборот, может, проснулись бы наконец.  
\- Доброе утро, класс! - Шинономе-сэнсей откладывает журнал и встает. - Как прошли каникулы?  
Мы вразнобой отвечаем, что хорошо и весело.  
\- Но, наверное, никто ни разу не открыл учебники, - улыбается она. - А в марте экзамены!  
\- Теперь нам каждый день об этом напоминать будут, - шепчет позади меня Яёи. Я киваю.  
\- Кто-нибудь приготовился к уроку? - спрашивает сэнсей. Я гляжу на одноклассников и не могу, фыркаю. Потом поднимаю руку:  
\- Да.  
\- Аояги-кун… - как-то растерянно говорит она. Я стараюсь смотреть мимо, на доску. Иначе сразу вижу тебя - в рабочем фартуке, рядом с мольбертом. "Это единственное, что я мог сделать".   
Кстати, ты обещал сегодня закончить тот рисунок.  
\- Что ж, - Шинономе-сан вздыхает, - если больше никто не готов, расскажу вам следующую тему. Но уж послезавтра, пожалуйста…  
Все радостно кивают.   
Зачем было читать о категориях "прекрасного" и "безобразного", если не пригодилось? Правда, ты сказал, что если бы я взял не университетский, а школьный учебник, мне бы не показалось, что изложено слишком заумно. Я ответил, что разберусь. Ты пожал плечами: "Как хочешь. Но стоит ли мучиться?". Вот точно ведь не стоило!   
  
День тянется медленно, как жвачка. Я в очередной раз ловлю себя на том, что устал и хочу домой. Как будто за три недели там не насиделся. В середине пятого урока вибрирует поставленный в беззвучный режим мобильник. Украдкой вынимаю его, раскрываю под партой и читаю смс-ку: "Как первый день? Не зевай так откровенно, Рицка".   
Хмыкаю и набиваю ответ: "Скучно. Ты закончил обещанное?" Сообщение уходит, Юйко с завистью поглядывает на меня и шепотом спрашивает:  
\- Соби-сан?  
\- Угу, - я киваю.  
\- Встретит тебя из школы?  
\- Должен, - я поворачиваюсь к ней, - а что?  
\- Просто интересно, - она подпирает кулаком щеку. - Пойдем гулять, Рицка-кун?  
\- Не знаю.   
Я, конечно, соскучился по ним за эту неделю, но кажется меньше, чем по тебе с утра. За все время с переезда так по тебе не скучал, как сегодня. Наверное, привык к твоей компании. Если ты захочешь идти гулять, я пойду. А если нет, то нет.  
Мобильник мигает, сигналя о полученном сообщении. Открываю его снова. "Закончил. Дома увидишь. Я скоро приеду".   
Я бросаю осторожный взгляд на Шинономе-сан, проверяя, не видит ли она, что я вместо естествознания занимаюсь посторонними делами, и печатаю: "Тут, между прочим, урок. Ты меня отвлекаешь!".   
Спустя минуту приходит еще одна смс. Я стоически вздыхаю. Похоже, не мне одному скучно.  
"Так не отвечай!"  
Вот встреть, встреть меня. Я тебе покажу, как дразниться! Прикусываю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и перечитываю смс-ку еще раз. Потом закрываю телефон и убираю в карман рубашки.  
  
Я так и не объяснил Юйко и Яёи, почему тогда сорвался из гостей. Они не настаивали, но несколько раз пытались выспросить. В конце концов придумал, что голова разболелась, и я поэтому убежал. Яёи, кажется, не совсем поверил, а Юйко сказала, что будет носить при себе таблетки от головной боли. Мне было нечего возразить, пришлось отмолчаться.  
  
А слежки сегодня не было. Вообще, наверное, трудно следить за человеком, когда он едет в автобусе. Обычно я всегда чувствовал взгляд в спину, когда шел по улице.   
  
Ты беспокоишься. Я вижу, но не могу дознаться, отчего. Ты переводишь разговор в шутку, закрываешь мне рот поцелуем, меняешь тему… Я не совсем глупый, понимаю, что говорить не хочешь.   
Ты не знаешь этого парня. Но он тебя так встревожил, что ты никуда меня одного отпускать не хочешь. Странно.  
  
Ничего нового: сижу на уроках, а думаю о тебе и о возможных неприятностях. Сам не понимаю, как при этом учусь.   
  
*  
Я привычно выглядываю в окно коридора перед тем, как спуститься к раздевалке. Ты стоишь спиной к воротам и куришь, конечно. Интересно, давно ждешь? Все равно же не скажешь.  
Торопливо одеваюсь. Яёи демонстрирует новый пуховик:  
\- Тот, который на Новый год подарили.   
\- Угу. Удобный?  
\- Спрашиваешь!  
Я пожимаю плечами: а как еще хвалить. Забрасываю через плечо ремень сумки:  
\- Идемте?  
Юйко отдает Яёи свой портфель, и я толкаю плечом школьную дверь. Очень стараюсь не спешить, подхожу к тебе ровным шагом, не обгоняя их.  
\- Соби-сан! - радостно машет рукой Юйко.  
\- Юйко-тян, - ты улыбаешься, - Яёи-тян. Как первый день?  
\- Ску-учно, - морщит нос Яёи. - И про экзамены два раза уже сказали.  
\- А по-моему, весело было, - Юйко достает из кармана "чупа-чупс".  
\- Рицка? - ты внимательно смотришь на меня, - как дела?  
Я поднимаю голову, убираю с лица лезущую в глаза челку:  
\- Нормально.  
  
"Нормально, - подтверждаю молча, передернув плечами. - Никого".  
  
Ты киваешь и спрашиваешь вслух:   
\- У вас есть планы?  
\- Мы хотели позвать вас погулять, - неуверенно начинает Юйко. - Соби-сан, Рицка-кун, вы торопитесь домой?  
\- Мой день зависит от Рицки, - отвечаешь ты спокойно.   
Отучить бы тебя так делать - ну как мне себя вести, когда ты подобные вещи говоришь?!  
Машинально сжимаю в кармане мобильник: ты сказал, что закончил рисунок.   
\- Не знаю, - я черчу носком ботинка по заснеженному асфальту.  
\- Можем поехать к нам, - предлагаешь ты. - Потом проводим.   
Я кошусь на тебя из-под козырька кепки: ждешь, как мне идея.   
\- Юйко? - поворачиваюсь к друзьям.  
\- Хорошо, - она даже в ладоши хлопает. - Я с удовольствием, мне нравится!  
\- Мне тоже нравится, - присоединяется Яёи.  
\- Тогда идемте, - ты пропускаешь их вперед и ждешь, пока я поравняюсь с тобой: - Так как дела?   
\- Если не считать смс-ок кое от кого, то нормально, - отвечаю я вполголоса, беря тебя за руку. - Пошли на автобус.   
\- Тебе было неприятно? - твои пальцы перестают сжимать мои. - Ты мог сказать, я бы не…  
\- Да нет, - с досадой объясняю я. Почему ты не понимаешь? - Мне просто захотелось смыться оттуда!   
\- Прогуливать уроки - не лучшее, что можно придумать, Рицка, - отзываешься ты "взрослым" тоном. - Отчего тебе этого захотелось?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - фыркаю я. - Соби, я ведь тоже могу отпустить твою руку!  
\- Извини, - ты обхватываешь мою ладонь, сразу всю, чтобы мои пальцы оказались у тебя в рукаве пальто. - Так лучше?  
Я с сомнением поглядываю на тебя:  
\- Если соскучился, так и скажи.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - ты чуть заметно улыбаешься. - А ты по мне?  
Недовольно встряхиваю головой:  
\- Мы так не договаривались!  
\- И все же? - твои пальцы гладят мое запястье, забираются под манжет свитера, скользят по ремешку часов…  
\- Соби!  
\- М? - отзываешься ты невозмутимо.   
В голову внезапно приходит идея - такая простая, что странно, почему раньше не посетила. Интересно, вдруг получится?  
Ты держишь меня как раз за левую руку, на которой Имя. Сосредоточенно гляжу на тротуар, не замечая, куда иду. Все равно ты не дашь мне упасть.   
  
Имя… иероглифы, одинаковые, на тебе и на мне. Представляю отчетливо, будто вижу - и мысленно провожу по ним подушечками пальцев.   
  
От твоего резкого вздоха я даже пугаюсь. Ты останавливаешься на середине шага:  
\- Рицка!..  
Не могу отпираться, когда ты так смотришь. Глаза почти черные, взгляд потрясенный. Ты сердишься?   
Я пытаюсь вырвать руку, ты не отпускаешь:  
\- Нет, не надо.  
Глупо ж мы выглядим посреди улицы! Но никто не обращает внимания.   
Не могу отвернуться.   
\- Рицка, можешь сделать так еще раз? - просишь ты так тихо, что я едва слышу.  
\- Еще? - с запинкой переспрашиваю я. Ты киваешь и хмуришься.  
Стискиваю свободный кулак, ногти впиваются в ладонь, и представляю свое Имя. Нет… неправильно. Оно же уже общее. "Нелюбимый". Я знаю, как это пишется, до последнего штриха. И знаю, как выглядит. Надо мысленно провести пальцами от твоей ладони к локтю, в этом нет ничего сложного…  
Ты ждешь - и все равно вздрагиваешь.   
Между прочим, у меня левая рука тоже согрелась. Ты стоишь так прямо, что мне почему-то страшно. Будто перемогаешь боль. Что я такое сделал? Но ты же сам попросил…  
\- Соби! - пытаюсь заглянуть тебе в лицо, не отпуская руку.  
\- Все в порядке, - ты кладешь ладонь мне на голову, всего на секунду, и убираешь. И зажмуриваешься.  
\- Ага, я вижу, - мне накричать на тебя хочется, но чему это поможет? Если тебе даже сила, как при поединке, понадобилась! - Тебе больно, да? Соби, я больше не буду, честно!  
\- Нет, - ты сжимаешь мое запястье, - наоборот. Мне не больно. Здесь кое-что другое. Можно, я объясню… в другой раз?   
\- Тебе нельзя об этом говорить?   
Судя по лицу, нет.   
\- Рицка, пожалуйста, - ты открываешь глаза. Они уже нормального цвета. - Скажи, что ты повторишь это. Прошу тебя.  
Ничего не понимаю. Ни-че-го.   
\- Повторю, - я растерянно моргаю, а ты вздыхаешь и улыбаешься.  
\- Спасибо, - ты еще глубже втаскиваешь мою ладонь в свой рукав. - Я думаю, нам стоит пойти, потому что дольше отвлекать твоих друзей уже сложнее.  
\- Что? - я перевожу взгляд туда, куда ты показываешь. Яёи и Юйко стоят у какой-то киноафиши и обсуждают актерский состав. По-моему, они не пошевелились с момента, как мы остановились. - Ой. Соби, как ты это делаешь?   
\- Автоматически, - ты осторожно тянешь меня, чтобы я сдвинулся с места. - Только, боюсь, я не смогу тебя научить. Этому учат Бойцов, а Жертвы...  
\- Значит, не надо, - я поправляю сползший с плеча сумочный ремень. - Боец - ты. И ты это умеешь. А я буду уметь что-нибудь другое.  
\- Хорошо, - мы догоняем Яёи и Юйко и подходим к остановке все вместе. - Ты уже умеешь очень многое, - добавляешь на ухо, когда мы поднимаемся в автобус. От твоих слов у меня по спине пробегают теплые мурашки.   
  
*  
Ты ждешь, пока мы разденемся, пристраиваешь на вешалку пуховики - мой на самый дальний крючок, Юйко и Яёи ближе к краю, и в последнюю очередь раздеваешься сам. Расстегиваешь пальто, вешаешь, бросаешь на полку для шапок кепку. Что-то меня смущает, не пойму, что.  
\- Рицка, можно глянуть фотографии, которые вы делали с наших прогулок? - раздается из комнаты голос Яёи.  
\- Конечно, - я отворачиваюсь от тебя, так и не поняв, в чем дело. - Включай плеер и телевизор. Там, рядом с пультом, должен лежать надписанный диск!  
\- Ага, вижу, - это уже Юйко. - Мы включаем, Рицка-кун?   
\- Да, там должно быть много, - я заглядываю в комнату, - с Иокогамы начиная!  
Я уже почти целый диск нарезал с фотографиями - только теми, где я в школе или с ними. День рождения, школьный вечер… У меня есть еще одна болванка - но она прибрана в шкаф. Я почему-то не хочу, чтобы нас расспрашивали, а где, а когда снято.  
\- Соби, - оборачиваюсь, чтобы позвать тебя тоже, ты еще не видел полную подборку - но ты скрываешься в ванной.   
Руки мыть? В шарфе, который в раковину концом упадет?   
Шарф. Точно - ты же всегда первым делом разматываешь шарф!  
В три прыжка подлетаю к ванной и ставлю на пути двери ногу. Ты удивленно поднимаешь бровь:  
\- Рицка, ты что?  
\- Не я, а ты! - я тяжело дышу. - Я понял. Показывай.   
\- Но…  
\- Показывай, - я рублю ладонью воздух. - Это из-за меня, да? Я не понимаю, зачем я это сделал, правда! Оно само получилось, я даже не знаю, как!  
\- Зато я знаю. Уверяю тебя, все нормально, - ты улыбаешься и ненавязчиво выпихиваешь меня. Я вцепляюсь пальцами в косяк:  
\- Соби!  
Ты вздыхаешь, но перестаешь. Отворачиваешься, даешь мне войти, я закрываю дверь.   
Ты смотришь на свое отражение в зеркале. Я тоже. Мы встречаемся глазами, и ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Рицка, не случилось ничего, что должно тревожить тебя. И ты здесь ни при чем.  
\- Разумеется! - я сердито встряхиваю головой. - А теперь покажи, что там.  
\- Твоя настойчивость… - начинаешь ты, но умолкаешь и разматываешь шарф.   
  
Бинты бурые от впитавшейся крови. Она еще не засохла, поэтому они легко снимаются. Ты открываешь какую-то склянку, мочишь кусок ваты и отработанными жестами протираешь рубцы. Они все еще кровят.   
Наблюдаю за твоими действиями, и мне хочется разбить зеркало. Дурацкое желание, разве отражение виновато.  
\- Рицка, - ты поворачиваешься ко мне, встряхиваешь за плечи, - не надо так.  
\- Что?..  
\- Не надо, - повторяешь ты серьезно. - Мне совсем не больно. Ты зря переживаешь.   
Я поднимаю глаза:  
\- Соби, я сам решу, переживать за тебя или нет! Лучше скажи, где бинты, я принесу чистые!  
\- Как хочешь, - ты чуть прищуриваешься. - Третья полка в моем отделении шкафа, на ней аптечка.  
\- Понял, сейчас.  
Я выхожу, притворяя за собой дверь. Нахожу упаковку бинтов, обещаю Юйко и Яёи, что мы скоро к ним присоединимся, и возвращаюсь.  
  
Ты ждешь, сидя на бортике ванны. Шея открыта - я так редко это вижу, что взгляд возвращается к ней, как намагниченный. Протягиваю тебе бинты:   
\- Те?  
\- Да, все верно, - ты взрезаешь стерильный конверт, - спасибо.  
Я кручу головой:  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Я же просил говорить, если тебе плохо!  
\- А мне не плохо, - ты обводишь светлую полосу вокруг горла, - мне хорошо, Рицка.  
\- Кажется, Кио это называет мазохизмом, - я сажусь на низкий стульчик, стоящий здесь, чтобы было куда складывать одежду перед душем.   
Ты невесело смеешься:  
\- Кио вообще странного мнения о моих привычках. И не он один. Я не мазохист. И не извращенец, Рицка.  
\- Спасибо, что объяснил, - я встаю, чтобы помочь тебе закрепить накладную застежку, но твои пальцы справляются раньше - наверное, практика сказывается, бинтуешься, не глядя. Мы сталкиваемся руками, и раньше, чем я отдергиваю ладонь, ты забираешь ее в свои.  
\- Сам я, конечно, не догадывался, - продолжаю как можно ехиднее, но хвост все равно дергается.   
Больше Кио так не скажет.  
\- То есть _тебе_ мое поведение странным не кажется? - ты внимательно изучаешь мое лицо.  
\- Скрытным, - загибаю я пальцы, - вредным, недоверчивым. Но не извращенческим. Точно.  
Ты поднимаешь мою руку и прикладываешь к своей щеке. Я моментально краснею.  
\- Рицка… Я расскажу, обещаю, только не сейчас. Ты не виноват в произошедшем, а я рад ему.  
\- Правда?  
Я не решаюсь поверить. Может, ты меня утешаешь.  
\- Да, - ты кладешь вторую ладонь мне на талию, бросаешь быстрый взгляд на запертый дверной шпингалет. И умолкаешь.  
  
Я не дыша поднимаю другую руку. Ты смотришь в упор, глаза такие глубокие… Они меня смущают. Я закрываю их. Твои веки вздрагивают под моими пальцами. Останавливаюсь - у тебя губы так строго сжаты, что кажется невозможным…  
\- Рицка, - тихо зовешь ты, не отодвигаясь.  
Зажмуриваюсь и решаюсь: прижимаюсь к твоему рту, как в Новый год. Почему я боюсь это делать сам? Ты же часто… меня… целуешь…  
Пол уходит из-под ног, будто мы год не виделись, а не полдня. Руки обнимают тебя сами.  
  
Ты усаживаешь меня к себе на колено. Никуда не хочу выходить.   
\- Соби, - я нерешительно провожу пальцами по твоему горлу. Ты откидываешь голову, чтобы мне было удобнее. - Ты не ответил, можно тебе рассказывать или нет.  
\- Не знаю, - ты пожимаешь плечами, - после появления твоего Имени… Стоит попытаться. В конечном итоге всегда можно остановиться.  
Представляю этот "конечный итог". Нет уж.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, - сообщаю я хмуро. - Если нельзя, то не надо.  
\- Нужно попробовать, - ты касаешься губами моего виска. - Если ты смог без подготовки и без загрузки системы активировать нашу связь... Это может иметь очень серьезные последствия.  
\- Хорошие или плохие?  
Ты, кажется, улыбаешься:  
\- От тебя последствия бывают только хорошими, Рицка.  
\- Опять врешь, - я встаю. - Значит, тебе точно лучше. Пойдем в комнату!  
\- Непременно, - ты подчеркнуто-послушно склоняешь голову. Мне обычно всегда хочется запретить тебе так делать, не ставить меня в кретинское положение…   
Я закусываю губу и медленно кладу ладонь тебе на макушку, туда, откуда вкруговую разбегаются пряди волос. Ты тут же поднимаешь голову, вопросительно глядя на меня:  
\- М?  
\- Так просто. Ну, пошли, что ли?  
  
*  
Оказывается, мы нащелкали уймищу воспоминаний! Пока записывал диск, как-то не обратил внимания, что их так много - больше старался, чтобы по порядку открывались, папка за папкой. А фотографий, наверное, под сотню. И это без тех, где только мы! Пока всё посмотрели, пообедали: ты принес в комнату стол.   
  
Теперь Яёи предлагает поиграть в очередную стрелялку, у него как раз с собой новая:  
\- Рицка, не хочешь?  
Я с сомнением разглядываю картинку на обложке. Стандартный набор: герои, монстры, выбор мира… От последнего морщусь:  
\- Давайте с Юйко, а? Я не буду.  
\- Рицка-кун, - начинает она, но я повторяю:  
\- Я не буду.  
\- Может быть, найдем занятие для всех? - ты последним доедаешь бенто. - Кто умеет играть в го?  
\- Но это же парная игра! - возражает Яёи.  
\- А я не умею, - добавляет Юйко.  
\- Я тоже, - сообщаю ей в качестве утешения.   
Мог бы хоть спросить меня сначала!   
Но наше незнание тебя не останавливает:  
\- Вот и замечательно. Яёи-тян, ты умеешь играть?  
\- Умею, - он расцветает. - Вы с Рицкой-куном против нас с Юйко-сан?  
Ты спрашиваешь моего мнения. Взглядом.  
\- Вы будете играть, а мы с Юйко как наблюдатели сидеть должны? - весело будет.  
\- Как вдохновители, - ты даже не фыркаешь, а я точно знаю, ты нарочно так сказал! Тебе что, нравится наблюдать, как я всякий раз пытаюсь сохранить спокойное лицо?!  
\- Ладно, - раздельно произношу сквозь зубы, - я согласен.  
\- Тогда я тоже, - Юйко с энтузиазмом оглядывается по сторонам. - Я могу помыть посуду, Рицка-кун, Соби-сан! Будем играть на столе!  
\- Не надо, - прерываю я ее. - Отнесем в раковину, а я потом вымою. Помоги лучше собрать все.  
Мы уносим на кухню тарелки, палочки и чашки, а ты достаешь откуда-то из самой глубины шкафа коробку с камнями. Я не очень помню правила, и вообще мне интересна не игра, а то, сколько еще можно всего отрыть в твоем шкафу, если хорошо поискать.  
И с кем ты играл в го?  
С Кио?  
Меня это не касается. Не касается! Кацуко-сан говорила, что значение имеет только настоящее.  
  
*  
Позавчера у тебя был экзамен по курсу композиции - как ты сказал, не первый и не последний, разные профессора читают по-разному. Но ты обрадовался, когда получил один из высших баллов. И заявил, что это моя заслуга: если бы я не заставлял тебя готовиться, ты бы его провалил. Я тебя отругал, конечно, чтобы не прибеднялся, но приятно было. После того, как ты положил трубку, на душе стало легко.   
Вечером ты поглядел хитрыми глазами и спросил, какие у меня планы на выходные. Я ответил, что загнать тебя учиться. Потому что непонятно, когда ты это делаешь. Ты рассмеялся и сказал, что такой расклад тебя не очень устраивает, потому что мы в каникулы большей частью дома сидели и занимались. А потому не хочу ли я в воскресенье съездить куда-нибудь.  
\- Куда, например? - я прикинул в уме, что до Саппоро у нас еще почти три недели.  
\- Скажем, в Никко, - ты начал загибать пальцы, - или в Одайбу, или в Киото. Ты был там, Рицка?  
\- Где? - мрачно осведомился я.  
\- В каком-нибудь из этих мест.  
\- Нет. Сам не знаешь, что ли! - огрызнулся я хмуро. - Дальше Иокогамы я… я не помню.   
Ты подошел, сел рядом на кровать:  
\- Извини. Я не хотел тебя огорчить.  
\- Да и не огорчил, - я вздохнул. - Просто я ничего не знаю, Соби! Нигде не был… не то что ты.  
\- Это поправимо, - ты дотронулся до моего плеча. - Зато ты лучше меня разбираешься в психологии личности.  
Я хмыкнул:  
\- Тебе бы было надо - ты бы тоже разбирался. Не успокаивай.  
\- Так как насчет выходных? - поинтересовался ты снова.  
Я подпер ладонью подбородок:  
\- Поехали, куда придумаешь.  
Ты смерил меня взглядом:  
\- Предоставляешь мне решение?  
\- Ну, кто-то тут утверждал, что старше, - подколол я, - вот и отвечай!  
Ты отнесся к моим словам совершенно серьезно:   
\- Хорошо. Тогда съездим в Одайбу. Можешь позвать друзей. Думаю, их с нами отпустят.  
\- Отпустят, - я опустил голову.   
\- Не понимаю, - ты обеспокоенно вгляделся в меня. - Ты не хочешь?  
\- Я думал… - почти шепотом начал я, внимательно разглядывая абстрактный узор на покрывале. Черт знает, почему настроение испортилось.   
\- Рицка, - ты мягко поднял мой подбородок, - если хочешь, поедем вдвоем. Разве есть повод огорчаться? Я буду только рад.  
Мне от твоих слов так жарко стало, я торопливо отвернулся, отвел глаза. Ты посидел еще немного и встал, ушел к мольберту. А я украдкой поглядел тебе вслед.  
  
В четверг после уроков Шинономе-сэнсей предупредила, что в субботу занятий не будет. Должны были быть сдвоенная физкультура и труд - школу после зимних праздников еще не мыли. Но она не сможет, а замену делать уже поздно, поэтому получится выходной. "Ничего страшного, у вас будет много домашних заданий", сказала она в ответ на восторг класса. Конечно, все сразу взвыли, но сэнсей осталась непреклонной. В ней вообще что-то стало другим. Она теперь меньше улыбается, а ушки у нее не стоят, как раньше, а висят вдоль головы. И строгости добавилось.  
  
В итоге в пятницу я сообщил, что завтра, то есть сегодня, свободен уже с утра. Ты и обрадовался, и огорчился, потому что у тебя был назначен очередной экзамен - история искусств Японии, которую я сам чуть не выучил, пока ты занимался.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал ты, подумав, - тогда завтра выспишься, потом я вернусь, и поедем на Накамисэ-дори. Нам как раз хватит времени. А в воскресенье отправимся куда-нибудь еще. Хочешь?  
\- Это в Токио? - уточнил я для верности. Ты покосился на меня, завязывая волосы в хвост:  
\- Да.  
\- И что там интересного? - продолжил я, не особо надеясь на ответ.   
  
Можно было, конечно, приказать, но тогда ты бы сразу стал другим. Рассказал бы все, как экскурсовод, и замолчал. И уверял бы, что все нормально.  
  
Хуже всего, что мне иногда кажется - ты и правда не обижаешься, Соби. Просто… будто я нажимаю на какую-то кнопку, и ты тухнешь, как электрическая лампочка. И что это всегда так будет. А я не знаю, что для этого делаю.  
Я и так приказываю только, чтобы ты не влезал в проблемы из-за меня один. Мне каждый раз ужасно трудно. Я не хочу слышать от тебя "Да, господин". Хоть это слово ты давно не говорил. И то хорошо.  
  
\- Когда приедем, увидишь, - ты выжидательно посмотрел на меня.   
\- Так я и думал, - демонстративно вздохнул я. - Ну и ладно. Подожду до субботы, - и уткнулся в учебник.  
Ты постоял немного, потом подошел и нагнулся. И горячо дохнул мне в шею.  
\- Соби! - я взвился со стула. - Щекотно же!  
\- Мне хотелось убедиться, что ты не обиделся, - ты довольно поглядел, как я ежусь.  
\- Мог бы словами спросить, - я уселся обратно, подогнув под себя ногу. - Не обиделся я. Дай почитать спокойно! У меня, между прочим, домашних заданий куча!  
\- Хорошо, - ты кивнул и отправился к телевизору. Не знаю, что ты там умудрялся слышать, поставив звук на минимум, но зато меня ничего не отвлекало. Я сделал все, что было задано - какой смысл откладывать уроки на вечер воскресенья, как Юйко? После этого ты загнал меня в постель, а сам еще работал за компьютером - писал эссе по мировой художественной культуре.   
Я долго ждал, пока ты закончишь, но не дождался и задремал. Проснулся, уже когда ты выключил свет и лег рядом, стараясь не разбудить меня. Я притворился, что сплю, и ты на меня несколько минут смотрел в темноте. У меня даже нос зачесался от твоего взгляда. Потом ты придвинулся и осторожно обнял меня, устраивая ближе. У тебя дыхание делается во сне ровным и бесшумным. Я тоже уснул и до утра больше не просыпался.  
  
Я потягиваюсь и окончательно открываю глаза. Солнце встало, значит, времени уже много. Привык спать подолгу, пока каникулы были, теперь переучиваться обратно трудно - и лень.   
Встаю, застилаю постель и отправляюсь в ванну, сняв с ширмы записку: "Доброе утро, Рицка. Не забудь позавтракать".   
\- И не надоедает обо мне беспокоиться? - спрашиваю я вслух, обращаясь к висящему на стене портрету. - Я просто спросил, - добавляю, представив твой отрицательный жест.  
  
Ты закончил и впрямь в понедельник. Мы проводили Яёи и Юйко, вернулись домой, и я напомнил, что ты обещал показать. Ты поглядел с явным сомнением, и я насупился:  
\- Соби! Я зря столько времени ждал, что ли?  
\- Просто я не уверен, что получилось удачно, - ты вздохнул и достал из пачки папок с готовыми эскизами ту, которая была ближе всех к стене. Еще и прибрал подальше! Думал, я забуду?  
\- Дай взглянуть! - я требовательно протянул руку, и ты вручил мне папку.  
Я открыл. И уставился на изображение, как сейчас.  
  
Это большой лист, на нем спокойно поместятся несколько моих раскрытых тетрадок. А на листе - мы.   
Я сижу на какой-то несколькими штрихами прорисованной тумбе. Она высокая, так, что мое кошачье ухо касается твоего виска. Ты поймал мою любимую позу: одна нога на тумбе, локоть поставлен на колено, подбородок на ладони.  
Ты стоишь, оперевшись рукой на эту же тумбу за моей спиной - будто обнимаешь. Я не смотрю на тебя, задевая только плечом, но все равно… Мы здесь очень вместе, не просто рядом.   
  
Я долго молчал, рассматривая линии, цвета, наши лица, и не знал, что сказать. А ты еще утверждал, что у тебя нет портретной специализации… Интересно, с какого фото ты перенес сюда себя…  
\- Тебе не нравится, Рицка? - спросил ты, устав ждать.   
Я поднял голову от рисунка, и ты не стал переспрашивать. Просто сел передо мной на корточки у кровати и улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я повешу? - вышло тихо, но ты услышал.   
\- Это тебе. Распоряжайся, как пожелаешь.  
\- Тогда повесим, - сказал я решительно. - Где кнопки, Соби?  
  
В конце концов я у тебя еще и бумажную рамку выскреб, не помню, как она называется правильно. И сказал, что тебе надо заняться рисованием не цветущей сакуры и порхающих мотыльков, а людей. Тогда точно не пропадешь от безденежья.   
Ты рассмеялся:  
\- Просто ты замечательная модель. Уверяю тебя, изобразить Кио мне всякий раз куда сложнее.  
На это мне было нечего ответить. Ну разве только… я рад, что тебе не нравится его рисовать. Я сдержался и промолчал.  
  
Я отрываю взгляд от портрета и отправляюсь умываться. Надо позавтракать, а то сдашь экзамен в первых рядах, вернешься домой, а я не готов. Хорошо эта школьная неделя прошла - всего пять дней учились. И то, что ты меня каждый день из школы встречал, меня не напрягало, а я думал, будет. Но все равно же нет никого! Может, ты успокоишься и перестанешь?   
Я больше не пытаюсь выспрашивать о том парне.   
А про то, что случилось в понедельник, вообще вспоминать боюсь. Понимаю умом, что лучше, если ты мне расскажешь, и ты вроде хотел, но завести разговор не могу. Вдруг у тебя опять кровь пойдет? Не хочу проверять.  
  
*  
Ты в самом деле возвращаешься, когда на часах только десять минут первого. Открываешь дверь, входишь в квартиру, отыскиваешь взглядом меня. Я сижу за компьютером и пытаюсь сделать обложку к электронному журналу.  
\- Рицка, - киваешь ты, расстегивая пальто.  
\- Сдал? - я встаю и потягиваюсь.  
\- Да, - ты кладешь шарф на вешалку. - Ты поел?  
\- Ты как ребенка спрашиваешь!  
\- Всего лишь уточняю, на сколько человек греть завтрак, - ты улыбаешься. - Уверяю тебя, возраст тут ни при чем.  
\- Завтрак? - повторяю я. - А ты что, голодный ушел?  
\- Я поздно встал, - ты проходишь в ванную. Я прислоняюсь к косяку и жду, пока ты умоешься. - Мне было некогда, поэтому я ограничился кофе, - ты вытираешь руки полотенцем. - Что, Рицка?  
\- И он еще записки оставляет! "Рицка, позавтракай!" - я возмущенно шевелю кошачьими ушами. Ты тянешься к одному из них:   
\- Ну да, что в этом странного?  
И дергаешь меня за кончик уха. Тут же пытаюсь цапнуть тебя за пальцы, но ты проворнее и успеваешь их отдернуть. Я хмыкаю:  
\- Завтракай немедленно!   
\- Это приказ? - ты снова осторожно вытягиваешь руку. Я слежу за ней краем глаза:  
\- Укушу! Быстро иди есть!  
\- Так это приказ? - ты игнорируешь предупреждение и нацеливаешься на ухо.  
\- Приказ, если тебе так легче!   
Жду, что ты все же схватишь меня, но ты неожиданно опускаешь руку. И смотришь на меня… Странно смотришь.  
\- Ч-что, Соби? - Что я сказал?  
\- Ничего страшного, - отделываешься ты как всегда. - Все в порядке, Рицка. Идем за стол.  
Ты обходишь меня на пороге ванной и направляешься на кухню. Открываешь холодильник, начинаешь доставать еду… А я никак не могу понять, что было в твоем взгляде.  
\- Рицка, сварить тебе какао? - спрашиваешь ты, выглядывая из-за дверцы навесного шкафа.  
\- Свари, - я захожу на кухню, с ногами забираюсь на табурет. - Мы куда-нибудь пойдем? - кажется, ты забыл, что вчера хотел куда-то отправиться.  
\- Обязательно, - ты оглядываешься и внимательно смотришь на меня. - Конечно, сегодня уже поздно ехать в Никко, даже на синкансене это слишком долго. Зимой там стоит гулять днем, пока не опустились сумерки. Но на Накамисэ-дори мы как раз успеем.   
Ты так описываешь, будто я представляю, о чем ты говоришь. Конечно, про Никко я знаю - даже общую площадь парка помню наизусть, 1402 квадратных километра… Но и все!  
\- Рицка, ты все увидишь, - замечаешь ты спокойно. - Я тебе обещаю.  
Я кладу голову на подтянутые к груди колени:  
\- Ты лучше ешь. Как прошел экзамен?  
\- Замечательно, - ты фыркаешь, ставя на стол тарелку с мясной запеканкой. - Мне достался период, о котором я рассказывал тебе в первый вечер. Дзёмон.  
\- Это… - я роюсь в памяти, - это неолит? Где керамика с веревочным орнаментом?  
\- Именно, - ты перестаешь жевать. - Я не думал, что ты запоминал мои пересказы!  
\- Десятый век до нашей эры и третий нашей, - усугубляю я впечатление.  
\- До нашей - тринадцатый, - ты склоняешь голову к плечу: - Ты чудо, Рицка.  
Я торопливо отворачиваюсь к окну:  
\- Ешь, кому говорю!  
\- Я ем, - соглашаешься ты.  
\- И перестань на меня смотреть!   
Ты смеешься:  
\- Почему? Ты же не видишь.  
\- Зато знаю!   
Твой взгляд я ощущаю.   
Сижу и пытаюсь не краснеть. Когда ты на меня смотришь, у меня мысли куда-то не туда уходят.  
  
Полчаса спустя мы отправляемся на остановку. Я до нее уже с закрытыми глазами могу дойти. Пока я жил с мамой, никуда так часто не ездил.   
Ты пропускаешь три или четыре автобуса, прежде чем приходит нужный. Правда, народу в нем довольно много.  
\- Скажи, если тебя начнет укачивать, - говоришь ты, когда мы поднимаемся по ступенькам. - Нам все равно делать пересадку, - добавляешь, словно извиняясь.  
\- Значит, сделаем, - я оплачиваю проезд. - Мы же никуда не опаздываем.  
\- Хорошо, Рицка.  
  
*  
Накамисэ-дори оказывается длинной улицей с огромным множеством магазинов, магазинчиков, лавочек и просто столов, на которых пестрыми грудами разложена всякая всячина.   
\- Рай для туристов, - хмыкаю я. - И для Юйко тоже.  
\- Если для тебя здесь слишком шумно, можем сразу отправиться в Асакуса Каннон, - откликаешься ты, наклоняясь к моему уху.   
\- Что это? - спрашиваю я, глядя перед собой. Толпа такая, что даже с нашим загадочным умением ни с кем не сталкиваться нырять в нее страшно.  
\- Храмовый комплекс. Он большой, пожалуй, с целый квартал. Ты ведь хотел побывать в каком-нибудь древнем храме с самого Нового года, помнишь? - Ты вытягиваешь руку и показываешь куда-то влево: - Можем обогнуть толчею и выйти почти к Сэнсодзи. Это один из самых известных архитектурных и религиозных памятников во всей стране. Конечно, вокруг него нет Священного сада, как вокруг киотского Храма Любви, но он более значительный.   
\- Да, ясно, что ты сдавал экзамен по истории искусств, - я не двигаюсь. Ты усмехаешься:   
\- Эту информацию я почерпнул не из книг.  
\- А откуда? - вот теперь любопытно.  
\- Нас с сестрой возил сюда отец, - твой голос становится отрешенным. - Мне было восемь, когда я проходил сквозь Ворота грома последний раз. После смерти семьи я здесь не был.  
\- А сейчас? Зачем мы пойдем туда сейчас? - я недоуменно пожимаю плечами. - Тебе же будет неприятно, Соби! Давай лучше тут побродим - только надо не потеряться.  
\- Во-первых, я тебя не потеряю, - отвечаешь ты уверенно. - Тебе стоит лишь позвать меня, чтобы я оказался рядом.  
Ах, точно. Вечно забываю, что в обычной жизни это тоже можно использовать.  
\- Во-вторых, Асакуса Каннон - очень красивый комплекс, Рицка, - продолжаешь ты, - тебе там должно понравиться. А мне рядом с тобой будет гораздо легче увидеть его вновь. Это было мое любимое место.  
Кажется, ты искренен. С сомнением рассматриваю тебя, а ты улыбаешься:  
\- Честное слово.   
Поспешно отвожу глаза, и ты кладешь руку мне на плечо:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ррр, - отвечаю я, не удержавшись.  
\- Что? - ты смеешься. - Что это было?  
\- Ррр, - повторяю громче. - Не зли меня! Не за что благодарить!  
\- Есть за что, - возражаешь ты уверенно. - Я тебя рассердил?  
\- Сейчас рассердишь! - я вспыхиваю и замечаю какую-то пару, наблюдающую за нами. Они стоят около ворот, за которыми начинается Накамисэ-дори, разглядывают нас и переговаривается.  
  
Ты тут же прослеживаешь, куда я смотрю, сжимаешь губы, а потом ловишь их взгляды. И щелкаешь пальцами - коротко и резко, почти беззвучно. Лица прохожих становятся безразличными, они больше не замечают нас и уходят. Ничего себе.  
\- Знаешь, Соби, - губы делаются непослушными, - иногда ты меня пугаешь.  
Черт. Нельзя это говорить!.. Мне же тебе приказывать…  
\- Рицка, - ты обходишь меня, наклоняешься, глядя в глаза, - ты не должен меня бояться. Я скорее умру, чем причиню тебе вред. И этим людям я тоже ничего не сделал. Они просто забыли о нас. Чем я тебя испугал?  
Я вздыхаю, уставившись на твои сошедшиеся над переносицей брови:  
\- Ты меня не пугаешь… просто странно все это. А я так не умею.  
\- Моя сила зависит от тебя, - ты не отводишь взгляда. - Сами по себе мои умения немного стоят. Никогда не опасайся меня, Рицка. Я принадлежу тебе. Я в твоей власти.  
  
Если у меня сейчас коленки подогнутся, с тебя станется меня на руки взять. Я прерывисто дышу, вслушиваясь в твои слова, и все-таки нахожу твою ладонь. Не могу удержаться.  
На твоем лице появляется такая улыбка, что приходится взяться покрепче.  
\- Значит, сначала по Накамисэ-дори, - излагаю я план. - Хочу посмотреть, что здесь продают и почему все это покупают. И хорошо бы нас не затоптали. А потом в храм. Будешь мне показывать свои любимые места. Годится?  
\- Да, - ты на секунду склоняешь голову, сжимая мою ладонь. - Идем, Рицка.  
  
Здесь и правда очень понравилось бы Юйко, только она не была, наверное - далеко ехать и народу слишком много. Ты идешь за мной и вполголоса даешь названия всему, что я вижу. А я в разноголосице толпы прекрасно тебя слышу. Мне уже все равно, как тебе это удается. Пояса оби, гребни для волос - мужские и женские, веера всех цветов и размеров, куклы, обереги, амулеты… Глаза разбегаются от разнообразия форм и расцветок. Вот где можно искать подарки.   
Перед каким-то магазином ты останавливаешь меня, сжав пальцы на плече:  
\- Рицка, давай зайдем.  
\- А что это? - читаю вывеску: "Токивадо". - Что это, Соби?  
\- Зайдем и увидишь, - в обычной манере предлагаешь ты.  
\- Хочешь что-то купить?   
Ты поднимаешь бровь:  
\- Это допрос?  
\- Это нормальный вопрос! - парирую я, но вхожу внутрь. Ты идешь следом, придерживая дверь.  
Здесь вкусно пахнет. Ты привел меня в магазин сладостей? Недоуменно поворачиваюсь:  
\- Соби?..  
\- Это фирменный магазин "Токивадо", - произносишь ты так, словно я должен знать, о чем речь. А потом обрываешь себя на полуслове и качаешь головой.   
\- Ну и что! - я сбрасываю твою руку. - Ну и что, что я это не ел!  
\- Ничего, ничего, - ты успокаивающе поднимаешь ладонь. - Рицка, не кричи, пожалуйста.  
\- Вот не надо меня жалеть! - я опускаю голову. Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- Я хотел лишь угостить тебя. Если ты против…  
\- Не говори ерунды, - мрачно отвечаю я, глядя в пол. - Чем ты угощать собрался?  
\- Подожди, ладно? - просишь ты, все еще стоя рядом. Я киваю.  
Минуту спустя ты приносишь чашку кофе, чашку горячего шоколада и большой пакет печенья. "Каминари окоси", читаю я название. Мы устраиваемся за столиком у окна: часть магазина отведена под кафе. Правда, столик высокий, мне не очень удобно. Ты ставишь чашки, куда-то уходишь и возвращаешься со стулом. У него маленькое круглое сиденье и ступенька для ног.  
\- Соби, где ты это взял? - я с облегчением забираюсь на него и ставлю на стол локти.  
\- У бармена. Так лучше?  
\- Угу, - я лезу в пакет. В нем крекеры.   
Ты почему-то с интересом смотришь, как я вытаскиваю печенье, как надкусываю…   
\- Ой! - крекер почти взрывается во рту. А на вид воздушным не казался. - Ничего себе, - я разглядываю оставшуюся в руках часть. - Это так и задумано?  
\- Да, - довольно киваешь ты. Я пытаюсь возмутиться:  
\- А предупредить ты не мог? Я чуть не подавился!  
\- Так тебе было бы неинтересно, - ты тоже вынимаешь крекер и отпиваешь кофе. - Попробуй шоколад, Рицка. Это не совсем какао - здесь его варят по французскому рецепту.   
\- Крекеры наши, японские, а шоколад европейский, французский? - я беру в руки чашку.  
\- Культурный синкретизм, - ты смотришь из-под ресниц, проверяя мою реакцию.  
\- Не настолько же!  
Ты улыбаешься. Да, я знаю смысл определения.  
  
\- Дальше? - мы выходим на улицу, и я поглубже натягиваю шапку. Пошел сильный снег, но иногда сквозь тучи пробивается солнце.  
\- Конечно. Не хочешь посмотреть на кимоно и юкаты? - ты протягиваешь мне руку. Проверяешь, не злюсь ли до сих пор.  
\- Настоящие? - я принимаю ее.  
\- Насколько могут быть настоящими вещи, которые делаются для туристов. Но есть в самом деле стоящие, если знать, где искать. У меня была мысль подарить тебе юкату, Рицка, но я не был уверен, что тебе понравится.  
\- А зачем она мне?   
\- Чтобы не выходить из душа в полотенце, например, - предлагаешь ты вариант. - Или чтобы утром не переодеваться из пижамы сразу в футболку и джинсы.  
\- Ты как раз так и делаешь!  
Ого. Кажется, удалось тебя смутить.  
\- Сила привычки.  
\- У меня тоже, - я искоса посматриваю на тебя. - Нет, Соби, я в халате один точно ходить не буду. У нас двадцать первый век, а не средневековье.   
\- Я же не кимоно тебе предложил, - возражаешь ты, все еще не глядя на меня. - И не оби.  
\- Соби, ты меня в кимоно представляешь?  
Может, ты с ума сошел, а я не заметил?  
\- Представляю, - подтверждаешь ты серьезно. - Но кимоно, пожалуй, все же дороговато. Если хочешь, можешь померить мое.  
\- Что? - я даже шаг замедляю. - У тебя есть кимоно? Я хочу тебя в нем увидеть!  
Ты слегка улыбаешься:  
\- Если хочешь.  
\- "Нисидзима амбреллас", - читаю я вслух. - Где-то я слышал такое название.  
\- Магазин традиционных зонтов, - ты бросаешь взгляд на вывеску. - Они берут деньги за марку - но такой же зонт можно купить под тентами втрое дешевле.  
\- Да, я уже видел, - я раздумываю, почему ты все-таки смутился. Меня бы одел в халат, а сам остался в водолазке и джинсах? Жди, Соби. Фиг тебе.  
Накамисэ-дори кончается внезапно, или, может, мне так кажется. Толпа редеет, магазины и павильоны тоже, зато до храмового комплекса остается совсем немного.  
  
Под аркой ворот Ходзомон висит красный бумажный фонарь - так низко, что ты мог бы достать его вытянутой рукой. Мы входим, провожаемые взглядом привратника, и ты останавливаешься.  
\- Красив Токио!  
Облака вишневых цветов,  
Колокольный звон доплыл из Асакуса, - произносишь негромко, нараспев, почти как заклинание. У тебя отсутствующее выражение лица, но пальцы крепко сжимают мое запястье. Ты встряхиваешь головой:  
\- Не думал, что рад буду вновь быть здесь. Идем, Рицка.  
  
Ты ведешь меня к главному храму, Хондо. Слева возвышается пагода, а справа Асакуса. Древние своды, каменная кладка стен, от которых веет древностью и Временем… Кацуко-сан говорила, что прошлое важно, но оно исчезает. Наверное, исчезает не все. Исчезают люди - а храмы остаются. Мы долго бродим в гулкой тишине, которую не нарушают даже голоса многочисленных туристов. Здесь много японцев, но и иностранцев уйма.  
\- Соби, зачем они все здесь? - я чувствую почти ревность. Ты поворачиваешься ко мне:  
\- М?  
\- Зачем они все здесь, - повторяю я. - Смотри - ходят, фотографируют, ничего не понимают… Только сувениры и омикудзи покупают!  
\- Рицка, это неправильно, - серьезно возражаешь ты. - Эти люди унесут с собой воспоминание о красоте увиденного, о прикосновении к вечности. Не обращай внимания, вот и все. Тебе не скучно?  
\- Нет, - мотаю я головой. - Здесь спокойно.  
\- Это верно, - ты киваешь. - Я часто вспоминал Сэнсодзи в первые годы в… школе.  
Больше ты ничего не добавляешь, а я не спрашиваю. И выходим мы из храма тоже молча, пропуская какую-то экскурсионную группу. Кажется, англичан.  
  
Когда Асакуса Каннон остается за спиной, уже вечереет. Синие сумерки кажутся внезапными: мы долго гуляли сегодня, а вроде прошла пара часов.   
\- Домой? - предлагаешь ты.   
\- Ага, - я достаю из кармана очередной крекер. Они мне понравились.  
Автобус приходит почти сразу. Семь остановок, пересадка и еще девять остановок до дому. Так ты скоро выучишь меня ориентироваться в Токио.  
  
*   
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я выпил бы чаю, - говоришь ты, отпирая дверь.  
\- Угу, - я стряхиваю с шапки снег. - А есть не хочется.  
\- Потому что печенья наелись, - ты улыбаешься. - Надо было купить бутылку минеральной воды.  
\- Ну да, и пить на улице в такой холод. Что мы, Зеро, что ли! Только замерзли бы. Сейчас я чайник поставлю!  
\- Ставь, - соглашаешься ты, набрасывая цепочку. - Если будешь заваривать, то мне каркадэ, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - я снимаю куртку, сдергиваю джемпер. - Погоди, переоденусь в домашнее.  
\- Конечно.  
Ты и меня приучил к красному чаю. Когда он крепко заварен, то кислит и вяжет рот, но замечательно утоляет жажду. Я собираю на стол, а ты чем-то занимаешься в комнате. Кажется, эскизы свои пересматриваешь. Ты мне объяснил, что экзамены, которые сдаешь сейчас, это теория. А настоящие, очень важные для тебя оценки будут за выполненные работы, за практику. Поэтому у тебя не совсем сессия, просто сдаешь все курсы, которые прослушал за последнее время, а потом демонстрируешь рисунки. И так каждые несколько месяцев. "Так все равно же экзамены, - возразил я. - Сессия, не сессия… Ты готовься, а не разговаривай!" Ты покорно наклонил голову, но улыбнулся: "Есть".  
\- Соби, ты где? - окликаю я, разливая чай.  
\- Иду, - ты шуршишь папками и появляешься на пороге. - Второй пакет открывать будем?  
\- Ты что - два купил? - я чешу в затылке. - А куда ты его спрятал, что я не видел?  
\- В сумку, - ты приносишь из коридора вторую упаковку каминари окоси. Они даже не переломались. Значит, пока я на тебя злился…   
Черт. Стыдно.  
\- Садись, - ты недоуменно смотришь на меня. - Чай стынет, Рицка.  
  
\- Когда у тебя следующий экзамен? - уточняю я, хрустя десятым крекером.  
\- Через два дня. Во вторник, - ты поднимаешь голову. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Интересно, успеешь ли ты все сдать до седьмого, - пожимаю я плечами.  
\- До седьмого? - ты непонимающе хмуришься. - А. Не волнуйся, успею, конечно. Последняя дисциплина - второго февраля. Мы не пропустим фестиваль, Рицка.  
\- Я просто поинтересовался, - я утыкаюсь в чашку.  
\- А я просто ответил.  
\- Ладно, иди отсюда, - отзываюсь непоследовательно. А то мне неловко уже.   
\- Куда? - ты удивленно наблюдаешь за мной.  
\- Готовиться! Я приберусь на кухне.  
Вскакиваю и начинаю собирать со стола.   
\- Рицка, начинать заниматься в тот же день, как сдал предыдущий экзамен… Пожалей меня! - просишь ты со смехом. - Мне тоже нужна передышка!  
\- Ой, - я теряюсь. - Ну… ну да. И правда. Я забыл, что это сегодня было.  
Ты встаешь с табуретки и со спины обнимаешь меня за плечи:  
\- Ты думаешь обо мне. Это главное.   
Не знаю, что ответить. Ты целуешь меня в затылок - почти не касаясь - и выходишь.   
Ладно, вымоем посуду.  
  
Когда я ополаскиваю свою чашку - последней - левую руку обжигает болью. Будто в огонь сунул. Я роняю чашку, она с грохотом падает в раковину, и прижимаю руку к себе. Что случилось? И тут же понимаю - Имя. Я кидаюсь в комнату.   
Ты стоишь у балконной двери и разговариваешь с кем-то по телефону. Правая рука в кармане домашних брюк, на лице гримаса, но голос спокойный. Я застываю на пороге и прислушиваюсь.  
\- …тебя. Но я решил, что ошибаюсь.   
Собеседник что-то говорит, а ты качаешь головой, словно он может тебя видеть.  
\- Боюсь, что это невозможно. Только то, что сказал. Прости.   
Снова пауза. Я подхожу к тебе, встаю рядом. Ты бледный, вокруг глаз вдруг обозначились темные круги.  
\- Нет. Я не могу этого сделать, - возражаешь ты. - Это невозможно, - закусываешь губу и прислоняешься к косяку. И повторяешь: - Прости. Да, я понимаю. Нет. Не пожалею.  
Видимо, на том конце бросают трубку, потому что ты отнимаешь мобильник от уха и складываешь, убирая в карман. Хочу заговорить - и ты медленно опускаешься на пол, прямо там, где стоял.   
\- Соби! - я бросаюсь к тебе. Твоя голова падает в мою подставленную ладонь. Тяжелая… - Соби!   
\- Рицка, - шепчешь ты в ответ. У тебя полный рот крови, ты ее сглатываешь, глаза провалились. - Рицка…  
\- Я тут, Соби! Я тут, слышишь, я здесь! - сейчас закричу от ужаса. У тебя и бинты насквозь. - Соби, что с тобой?! Что мне сделать?  
\- Просто… побудь рядом… - ты закрываешь глаза.   
  
Это хуже, чем тогда у вышки. Это страшнее. Я кладу твою голову к себе на колени, дрожащими руками провожу по волосам - они слиплись от пота, и ты очень холодный.   
\- Соби! - Надо как-то поделиться силой, но как? Ты мне так и не объяснил, что для этого нужно… - Соби, ты меня слышишь? Только держись, пожалуйста, только держись!  
\- Рицка, - ты открываешь глаза, смотришь на меня тусклым взглядом, - Рицка… я… тебя люблю…  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - у меня прорываются слезы. - Соби, чем помочь?  
\- Любишь?.. - ты улыбаешься искусанными губами. - Правда?..  
\- Дурак, - я обхватываю тебя за плечи, прижимаюсь, как могу. - Конечно, люблю, что бы я тут делал!  
\- Рицка… Я твой Боец… Только твой… - шепчешь ты невнятно, а потом снова пытаешься на меня посмотреть: - Если можешь… Активируй наше Имя… Как тогда… Помнишь?  
До меня не сразу доходит, о чем ты. На улице - когда ты попросил "обязательно повторить это". Но тебе же больно было! Я просто убью тебя!  
Твои глаза удерживают мои:  
\- Будет… лучше.   
\- Хорошо, - я стискиваю зубы, - сейчас.   
Там я действовал мысленно… а теперь…  
Беру твою правую руку, расстегиваю манжет рубашки, закатываю рукав. На мне футболка с рукавами до локтя - и Имя светится на коже ярко, как серебряное. И у тебя тоже.  
\- Соеди…ни… - велишь ты. Я сгибаю твою руку в локте и соединяю Имя, линию к линии. Невероятное ощущение - иероглифы притягиваются друг к другу, как магнит, не разнять. Только мне не больно - а вот тебе… Мне хочется немедленно все прекратить. Тебе же хуже от этого!   
\- Не отпускай… - в твоем голосе такая мука, что ослушаться нельзя. Я удерживаю твое запястье рядом со своим, и нас как будто сшивает в единое целое. Вот, наверное, о чем говорили все с общими Именами…  
Ты задыхаешься, ловишь ртом воздух - а потом все-таки кричишь. Как же тебе больно, если ты кричишь!..   
\- Соби! - я не даю твоей голове скатиться с моих колен. Тебя бьют судороги, смотреть страшно, ты почти садишься, потом бессильно валишься обратно… - Соби, пожалуйста!  
Я убью того, кто в этом виноват!  
\- Рицка… - похоже, ты бредишь, - Рицка… Не покидай меня…  
\- Ни за что, - у меня текут слезы, я не замечаю, пока они не попадают в рот. Мне нечем их вытереть - одной рукой удерживаю твою голову, другая связана Именем с твоей. - И не надейся! Только не умирай!  
\- Я не… не умру, - значит, ты в сознании, - не умру… пока тебе нужен… Рицка… не плачь… не надо.  
\- Соби, - я стираю с твоего лба испарину, - Соби…  
Просто повторяю и повторяю твое имя, пока ты хрипло, часто дышишь, а на горле бьется жилка. Ты снова стонешь, на скулах проступают желваки от того, как пытаешься промолчать.  
\- Кричи, лучше кричи!   
Ты снова мечешься, мне приходится удерживать тебя… Потом утыкаешься в мой живот, вжимаешься лицом. Тебе же дышать нечем.  
Ты глухо плачешь - плечи вздрагивают. Моя футболка делается влажной от слез и крови. А руки с Именами, как намагниченные, не отпускают друг друга, даже обнять тебя могу лишь одной.   
  
Кто заставил тебя это переносить? И если б хоть знать, что случилось! Ты ведь спрятал телефон, чтобы я не увидел, кто звонил. Точно не сэнсей - вы говорили на "ты". А кто еще - не знаю.   
И сколько сижу здесь на полу, тоже не знаю. Кажется, год прошел. Ноги затекли - но я не решаюсь пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить тебя. Ты дышишь - поэтому я знаю, что ты жив. Только поэтому - ты не двигаешься, наверное, в обмороке.  
Вечность спустя ты поворачиваешься на спину и глубоко вздыхаешь. Ты иссиня-бледный, но тебе, кажется, лучше, потому что твои ресницы вздрагивают, пытаясь подняться.  
\- Я тут, Соби, - напоминаю тихо, глажу тебя кончиками пальцев по виску. - Лежи спокойно. Все хорошо.  
\- Рицка, - у тебя сорванный голос, - Рицка… Спасибо.  
За что? За то, что перетрусил до полусмерти? Но я не решаюсь тебя перебить.  
\- Можешь отпустить мою руку, - продолжаешь ты слабо, но уверенно, - всё. У тебя получилось.  
\- Что получилось? - я осторожно сажусь чуть удобнее. Ноги сразу начинает колоть, лучше бы не двигался. Возвращаюсь в прежнюю позу - потом на четвереньках похожу. А руки в самом деле расцепляются - я и не заметил, когда притяжение кончилось.  
\- Ты смог… пробиться ко мне, - ты облизываешь с губ кровь. - Я не уверен, что справился бы один.  
Не справился бы.  
\- Соби… не знаю, кто это был. Можешь не говорить, - отвечаю я медленно. - Но если я встречу… того, кто тебя довел…   
Ты улыбаешься - как-то горько.  
\- Надеюсь, что тебе не представится случая. Мне не хотелось бы стать причиной ссоры.  
\- Ты наверное еще плохо себя чувствуешь, - я хмыкаю, отвожу с твоего лица налипшую челку. - Я же сказал, что больше тебя никто не будет обижать. Еще в день рождения.  
\- Я помню, Рицка, - складка у тебя на лбу постепенно разглаживается под моими пальцами. - И мне уже гораздо лучше. Твоя сила… возвращает к жизни.  
\- Можешь встать? Мне не дотащить тебя до постели, - я прикидываю расстояние. - Тут несколько шагов. Я тебе помогу.  
\- Конечно, - ты наконец открываешь глаза. Они измученные, но ясные. - Если ты посидишь немного рядом со мной…  
Я киваю:  
\- Читать буду.   
Мы с трудом, но доходим до кровати - и ты падаешь на нее, наверное, исчерпав все силы. Я устраиваю тебя, накрываю пледом, включаю торшер и гашу верхний свет.  
\- Только воду закрою, - предупреждаю и бегу на кухню, боясь, что вернусь - и снова застану что-нибудь… Но ты ждешь, повернув голову в сторону дверного проема, и встречаешь меня спокойным взглядом. Я облегченно выдыхаю и беру с полки книгу. Перебираюсь через тебя, устраиваюсь по-турецки на кровати, чтобы касаться коленями твоего бока. Ты поворачиваешься так, чтобы меня видеть:  
\- Интересный учебник?  
\- Угу… - я смотрю на тебя поверх страниц. - Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет. Читай спокойно.  
\- Надо сменить бинты, - приходит мне в голову.  
\- Я сменю, когда будем ложиться спать.   
\- Присохнут ведь, - мне жалко тебя тревожить, но… - Давай просто срежем. А потом продезинфицируем.  
Ты закрываешь глаза:  
\- У меня пока нет сил.  
Я молча кручу головой, снова через тебя перелезаю и отправляюсь на поиски ножниц. Возвращаюсь - с ними и с перекисью - и сажусь на край кровати:  
\- Ляг на спину.  
  
Срезаю пропитавшиеся темной кровью ленты, потом протираю твою шею стерильной салфеткой, осторожно дуя на кожу. Рубцы уже не кровоточат, но все еще воспалены. Пусть побудут на воздухе - это полезно, по себе знаю.  
\- Спасибо, Рицка, - ты благодарно берешь меня за руку. - Не беспокойся больше.   
  
Я ничего тебе не говорю, только вздыхаю. Выбрасываю бинты, убираю пузырек и ножницы в аптечку и заползаю обратно к стене.  
Когда я поднимаю глаза в следующий раз, ты спишь - в той же позе, лицом ко мне.   
Наверное, нужно бы переодеться, постирать футболку… Но этого я не делаю.  
  
*  
Снова кошмар. Где-то внутри себя понимаю, что я не наяву, но не могу вырваться, только проваливаюсь все глубже. Незнакомая улица, завывающий ветер, я один, и меня преследуют. И в то же время я не уверен, что мне не кажется, что все это не игра воображения. Я сначала иду, то и дело оглядываясь, потом уже бегу, не решаясь обернуться, и знаю, что все равно не спастись, потому что нигде нет места, где я был бы в безопасности.   
Передо мной возникает дверь, но я точно знаю, что не могу войти - мама не узнает во мне Рицку. Угроза за спиной и впереди, идти некуда. Скрыться негде. Я ухожу от крыльца, ресницы смерзаются на ветру, мешают видеть.   
Дома с темными окнами, нигде ни человека. Меня настигают… Кому и зачем я нужен? В горле острый комок страха, ноги отказываются идти. "Нелюбимый!" - окликает позади искаженный, усиленный неизвестно откуда взявшимся эхом голос. Я вскрикиваю, спотыкаюсь и падаю, обледенелый асфальт дергается к лицу…  
И меня ловят уверенные руки. Ты обнимаешь меня, смыкаешь за моей спиной полы своего распахнутого пальто. Я хватаюсь за тебя изо всех сил, и больше ничего нет: ни погони, ни ветра, ни ужаса. Только теплая темнота и твои руки.   
  
Распахиваю глаза. Сердце бухает в груди.  
  
Я не решился будить тебя, чтобы расстелить постель. Почистил зубы, переоделся в пижаму и забрался к тебе под плед. Ты даже не шевельнулся, пока я вытягивал из-под покрывала свою подушку и выключал торшер. Я послушал, как ты мерно дышишь, и незаметно уснул.   
С чего всякая гадость снится под утро? Хорошо хоть не вскочил с криком, как в прошлый раз. Раньше подобного не бывало, не знаю, откуда теперь берется.   
Я ёжусь, успокаиваясь. Наверное, кошмар кончился потому, что я во сне заполз тебе под руку. И теперь ты меня обнимаешь. Кажется, даже положение не сменил с вечера. Я на секунду прислоняюсь к тебе лбом, снова закрываю глаза. То, что было вчера… что это было? Почему? С кем ты говорил?   
Меня снова передергивает, и ты прижимаешь меня крепче. Наверное, если бы ты месяц назад узнал, что вот так меня тискаешь во сне… Ты же не переносил, чтобы я тебя касался. Но я тебе не рассказывал, и сейчас не рассказываю.   
Поворачиваюсь на другой бок, спиной к тебе. Память о пронизывающем ветре и живых тенях из кошмара отпускает.   
  
Ты придвигаешься ближе. Твоя рука скользит по моему локтю, по животу… Соби… Ты ведь спишь, да?..   
Ты коротко вздыхаешь. Я осторожно кладу ладонь поверх твоей. Удерживаешь так крепко, что не вырваться, но я и не хочу. Потому что ты горячий, как печка, и дыхание у тебя уже не ровное.  
Ты чуть слышно стонешь, когда я задеваю тебя, шевельнувшись, и меня до кончиков пальцев пробирает мурашками. Ох, Соби… я же точно не усну теперь… Ты дышишь по-прежнему тихо, но часто-часто. Что тебе снится?   
\- Рицка…   
  
Твой шепот заставляет меня замереть. Я? Ты видишь во сне меня? Я тут.   
Ты просил вчера не покидать тебя… Машинально прижимаюсь плотнее. Ты вдруг вздрагиваешь всем телом - а потом застываешь.  
  
\- Рицка? - по-прежнему шепотом, но уже не во сне. Сделать вид, что не слышу?  
\- М?   
\- Ты не спишь?  
У тебя встревоженный голос. И ты пытаешься отстраниться. Как сто раз раньше. Я удерживаю твою ладонь, а ты осторожно высвобождаешь ее.   
\- Куда ты? - спрашиваю сонно.  
\- Рицка, - начинаешь ты. Я не даю тебе продолжить.  
\- Куда ты? - повторяю уже решительнее. Ты вздыхаешь и расслабляешься:  
\- Никуда. Если хочешь, я останусь.  
Соби… когда ты перестанешь так… безнадежный ты.  
\- Угу, - я прижимаюсь обратно. Ты не протестуешь, но я теперь твоего дыхания не слышу. Упираюсь затылком тебе в грудь, и ты ласково гладишь меня по боку. Соби… я же не…  
Хорошо, что еще совсем темно.   
\- Соби, - голос не слушается, срывается на шепот, - обними меня как было.   
Ты медлишь. Почему ты такой упрямый!  
\- Рицка… - ты ничего не добавляешь и возвращаешь ладонь на мой живот.   
\- Мне опять кошмар приснился, - сообщаю тихо. - Только кончился необычно.  
\- Как? - у тебя ровный, только чуть хрипловатый голос. - Расскажи.  
\- Сон как прошлый. Только теперь я добрался до безопасного места.  
\- Вот как? - ты осторожно переводишь дыхание, но не отстраняешься. Прихватываешь губами прядь моих волос, дышишь мне в затылок. - Ты смог изменить сновидение? - спрашиваешь очень спокойно.  
\- Нет. Оно само. В самом конце… был ты. Я до тебя добежал. И ты меня защитил.  
Ты легко целуешь меня за кошачьим ухом:   
\- Что ж, хотя бы этот сон правильно кончился.  
\- В первый раз, - соглашаюсь я, устраиваюсь удобнее и пару раз ворочаюсь. У тебя вырывается короткий вздох. Соби, я, по-твоему, совсем дурак? Не понимаю?..   
Я шевелюсь еще раз.  
\- Рицка, - просишь ты, снова убирая руку, а я ее опять перехватываю и возвращаю. - Рицка, прошу тебя…  
Я прячу лицо в подушку.  
\- О чем? - выходит глухо.  
\- Я обещал защищать тебя… а не представлять для тебя опасность или неприятности.  
\- Опасность или неприятности - это я для тебя, - хмыкаю я. - Хочешь уйти? Ну и иди тогда!  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Никаких но! - я приподнимаюсь. - Какие от тебя могут быть неприятности? Ты что?  
\- Я живой, Рицка, - полушепотом говоришь ты. Я до боли хмурюсь:  
\- Зачем ты так?  
\- Как? - в твоем голосе появляется удивление.  
\- Объясняешь, что живой… Будто я не знаю…   
\- Как раз знаешь… - ты бережно гладишь меня по плечу. - Прости меня. Я не уйду.  
Я отчаянно мотаю головой:  
\- Ты придурок, Соби!  
\- Я это уже слышал, - кажется, ты улыбаешься.  
Я переворачиваюсь, смотрю на тебя в темноте. И правда улыбаешься, только губа прикушена. Я касаюсь твоего рта пальцем - ты тут же ловишь его губами, касаешься кончиком языка. Прикосновение отдается… так, что я вспыхиваю. Ты внимательно смотришь на меня, потом бережно толкаешь в плечо, роняя на спину, и склоняешься сверху. Я обхватываю тебя за шею.  
\- Ты… так меня вчера напугал, - сообщаю тебе в ухо.   
Ты вздрагиваешь, наверное, щекотно от моего дыхания:  
\- Все уже в порядке. Не бойся. Иди сюда.  
Я отстраняюсь, ловлю твой взгляд. Ты отводишь глаза. Я тяну тебя на себя, заставляю лечь, опираясь на локти. Ты прерывисто дышишь, но не возражаешь. Целуешь меня, жадно вдыхаешь воздух около моей шеи… Ох…   
Я провожу руками по твоей спине, докуда дотягиваюсь. Я помню, она вся в шрамах, но сквозь тунику не чувствуется.  
\- Рицка, - ты опускаешь лоб мне на плечо.  
Я снова провожу ладонями - теперь уже снизу вверх, тебя буквально встряхивает от этого. И меня почему-то тоже.   
\- Рицка, - ты сжимаешь меня еще крепче.  
\- Ты обещал… не уходить, - напоминаю я шепотом. Кажется, с ума сейчас сойду.  
Ты киваешь, не поднимая головы:  
\- Я помню.   
Я бы не узнал твой голос. Он какой-то беспомощный.  
Ты аккуратно переносишь вес на правую руку, а левой ведешь по мне вниз. И кладешь ладонь… туда, где мне хочется.  
\- Соби!   
Твоя рука заползает под резинку штанов, забирает меня всего…   
\- Соби!..  
  
Ты меня целуешь, пока я не успокаиваюсь. А потом ложишься рядом, глядя в потолок.  
  
Я поднимаюсь на локте - внутри все дрожит, но не от страха.   
У тебя нет бинтов, первый раз.   
Я осторожно провожу носом по твоему горлу.  
\- Рицка, - ты впиваешься пальцами мне в плечи. Оттолкнешь? Я дышу тебе в шею, в ямку между ключицами. Губы задевают полосы рубцов. Их почти не видно сейчас, словно и нет, но наощупь…   
\- Рицка, - повторяешь ты, откидывая голову. Трусь об тебя щекой, принюхиваюсь, как ты недавно. Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
Ты не останавливаешь меня, только обнимаешь совсем железной хваткой. Я забираюсь пальцами в твои волосы, прихватываю зубами ухо - чуть-чуть, но у тебя вырывается стон, как от боли. Не такой, как вчерашняя, а другой.  
\- Соби? - я отстраняюсь. Ты не отпускаешь меня:  
\- Что?   
\- Тебе плохо?  
\- Нет, - ты качаешь головой, но как-то неубедительно.   
Я не могу решиться и сказать тебе. Не могу сделать то, что уже не раз себе представлял. Знаешь как щеки горели… Не могу, и все тут. Но…  
\- Ты бы ушел, если бы я не сказал?  
Ты закрываешь глаза:  
\- Это тебя беспокоит?  
\- Ага, - я киваю, - очень.  
\- Почему? - ты приподнимаешь бровь.  
\- Потому что это неправильно! - я ударяю кулаком по постели. Ты удивленно смотришь на меня:  
\- Неправильно? Что именно?  
\- Что все для меня! - я даже повышаю голос до нормального. - Что мне сделать, чтобы… Чтобы ты…   
Слова кончаются.  
\- Чтобы я? - ты хмуришься. - Чтобы я - что, Рицка?  
\- Ничего, - я отодвигаюсь и отворачиваюсь.  
Ты терпеливо вздыхаешь:   
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Я это сделаю.  
\- Забудь, - советую я мрачно.  
\- Нет, - ты пытаешься меня повернуть. Я упираюсь, хотя это довольно трудно - одна твоя рука у меня под головой, вторая на талии. - Рицка… Я не понимаю тебя.  
\- И не поймешь, - сообщаю я еще мрачнее. - Я не хочу так, Соби! И не хочу, чтобы ты...   
\- Рицка, я не могу не чувствовать, - возражаешь ты тихо, но твердо. - И я всего лишь стремлюсь избавить тебя от…   
\- Да я не об этом! Может, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня избавлял!   
Это вырывается со злости, не иначе. Наступает тишина.   
Ты очень долго молчишь. Я успеваю несколько раз проклясть себя за болтливость. А потом говоришь странным голосом:  
\- Если так… прикажи.  
Я пытаюсь уползти из твоих рук. Ты, наверное, совсем ненормальный. Как можно - это приказывать?! Но ты держишь крепко.  
\- Зачем? Если не хочешь, зачем?! Тогда не надо!!  
Ты привлекаешь меня ближе, укрываешь.   
\- Это не так, Рицка.  
У меня обрывается дыхание.   
\- Соби… ты…  
\- Я тебя люблю, - ты привлекаешь меня к себе, как во сне, - и хочу быть с тобой. Я просто думаю, что…  
\- Сейчас напомню кому-то про возраст согласия, - перебиваю я сипло. - Тебе вредно все время думать, Соби! Ты меня замучил своими мыслями!  
\- Прости, - ты касаешься губами моего виска. - Уснешь?  
Я тебя сейчас придушу.  
Прижимаюсь к тебе спиной. Ты будто цепенеешь - но не отодвигаешься. Решившись, вытягиваю руку назад и нахожу твое запястье - ты не противишься, только пытаешься перехватить мои пальцы. Я не даюсь и опускаю твою ладонь… тебе… туда, куда ты всегда кладешь мне.   
У тебя вырывается какой-то слабый горловой звук, а потом ты говоришь так тихо, что я почти не слышу:  
\- Рицка, это уж слишком.  
Я замираю неподвижно. Ты глубоко вздыхаешь и добавляешь:  
\- Ты… не обнимешь меня?  
Я рывком поворачиваюсь на постели, сминая покрывало, и цепляюсь за тебя. Ты прижимаешь меня той рукой, на которой я лежал.  
\- Соби…  
Ты почти неслышно стонешь, напрягаешься, как струна, даже вибрируешь, по-моему. У меня глаза зажмурены, крепко-крепко, и я тебя правда сейчас задушу - так сильно удерживаю…  
  
…Ты долго-долго выдыхаешь и целуешь меня в шею. Потом устраиваешься так, чтобы я не видел твоего лица. Я утыкаюсь подбородком тебе в макушку.  
  
\- Днем поедем в Одайбу, - предлагаешь минут десять спустя.  
\- Не-а, - я качаю головой, ты не видишь, но должен чувствовать. - Дома останемся.  
\- Почему? - ты пытаешься приподняться, я не даю.  
\- Потому что тебе вчера плохо было. И дома найдем, чем заняться.  
\- Но со мной все уже нормально, - ты чуть слышно усмехаешься, - разве ты сам не знаешь?  
\- Знаю, что дома будешь сидеть, - упрямо возражаю я. - И не вредничай, Соби!  
\- Слушаюсь, - твои плечи расслабляются. - Но если передумаешь, скажи.  
\- Спи уже, - я легко дергаю тебя за волосы.  
\- Сплю, - ты еще раз касаешься губами моей шеи.  
И действительно засыпаешь.  



	14. Chapter 14

Я выхожу из парикмахерской с непривычным ощущением, что взгляд стал шире.   
  
Не знаю, как ты меня убедил. Раньше волосы мне стриг только Сэймэй, потому что у меня была боязнь острых предметов. Мама часто замахивалась на меня вилками, ножами… Ножницы не внушали мне страха только в руках у брата. После его смерти я не стригся. Почти год прошел.   
Ты мне ничего не говорил, ни разу. Не показывал, что замечаешь, как постоянно отвожу с лица непослушные пряди. А на прошлой неделе предложил подровнять челку, чтобы в глаза не лезла. Я представил щелкающие ножницы в чужих руках и отказался. Тогда ты пристально посмотрел и сказал, что можешь сам меня подстричь, если мне не хочется никуда идти. Но это означало бы признаться, что боюсь, я опять отказался, и ты не стал продолжать.   
А сегодня днем я предупредил, что после школы отправлюсь в библиотеку, а из нее в парикмахерскую через пару кварталов. И дома появлюсь не раньше ужина.   
Ты согласился. У тебя послезавтра очередной экзамен, так что я велел тебе сидеть дома и заниматься. Похоже, ты послушался: голос был сосредоточенный.   
  
На улице уже почти стемнело. Я бросаю взгляд на часы: четверть восьмого. Поправляю кепку, спускаюсь с крыльца на тротуар и ускоряю шаг. Холодно, в лицо летит мелкий колючий снег, хорошо, что куртка не продувается.  
  
\- Эй, ты! - раздается за спиной, когда я подхожу к остановке. Оглядываюсь и вижу трех парней - один жует жвачку, двое курят. - Ты, ты! Иди-ка сюда, недомерок!   
Я щурюсь, пытаясь сообразить, откуда знаю говорящего:  
\- Вы кто?  
\- Счас вспомнишь! - он в два шага подскакивает ко мне и наматывает на руку ремень сумки. - В ноябре ты мне, крысенок, чуть руку не прокусил, а теперь не узнаешь? Обещали ж встретить, забыл?  
Осенний парк, еще до снега, плачущая Юйко… Они разражаются гоготом:  
\- О, признал! Ну, по-хорошему пойдешь или как?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - вступается третий, который до сих пор молчал, - пусти пацана, он и так сейчас со страху лужу сделает. На кой тебе этот младенец сдался?  
\- Да он мне, гад, такие следы зубов оставил, пришлось матери сказать, что собака покусала, - он дергает меня за сумку. - Папу-маму звать будешь?  
Я хмыкаю, хотя внутри становится противно-зябко:  
\- Если вы трое на одного храбрые, зачем звать? Пошли, только недолго!  
\- Говорливый, - они переглядываются. - Сейчас расхочешь говорить. Тут недалеко. А насчет недолго - не обещаем, дружок, не обещаем…  
  
Какой-то тупик, перегороженный мусорными контейнерами, стены без окон по ту и другую сторону. В пяти шагах от нас людная улица, а здесь темно и тихо. Ни ветра, ни снега, только они - и я.   
Я не боюсь боли. Я ее часто терпел. Я сумею.   
Только бы не все на одного…  
А они так и делают. Успеваю увернуться от кулака, подставить ножку - и все. Удар в солнечное сплетение заставляет задохнуться и закашляться. Другой, метящий в скулу, задевает меня скользом, зато отдается звоном в ухе.  
Они выше.   
Сильнее.  
Их трое.   
И они готовы метелить меня, пока их кто-нибудь не спугнет… или…  
Бросаюсь на ударившего, пытаясь попасть головой ему в живот. Он отпрыгивает, я по инерции пролетаю вперед и падаю на колени. Шапка сваливается, кто-то пинком отшвыривает ее.   
Меня за волосы вздергивают вверх. В руке у того, узнавшего, бритва.   
\- Ты меня запомнишь, - ухмыляется он, - лет-то тебе сколько, малыш?  
\- Не твое дело!   
Что он собирается… Просто порезать меня? Или?.. Я отчаянно дергаюсь, но меня крепко хватают за локти.   
\- Вы, уроды! - я пинаюсь, а они ржут. - Пустите, слышите?  
\- Слышим, слышим, - ухмылка делается совсем гадкой. - Парни, а у меня идея! Смотрите, какой он хорошенький, прям девчонка! Как считаете?  
Я не вижу тех двоих. Один у меня за спиной, второй где-то сбоку. Не вижу - зато взгляды чувствую. Не знаю, смогу ли отмыться от них… если вырвусь… Конечно, вырвусь! Должен!   
На ширинку джинсов ложится чья-то ладонь. Никогда не чувствовал такого омерзения и страха. Как в кошмаре. Отчаянно лягаюсь:  
\- Сволочи! Не смейте!  
\- А ты прав, - обращается держащий меня к тому, который с бритвой. - Только не здесь. Прихватим на квартиру?  
\- На всю ночь сказка! - они перемигиваются над моей головой.   
\- Поехали. Где тачка?  
\- За углом, - не очень уверенно говорит третий, - а куда потом денем? Он ведь нас заложит! Да и несовершеннолетний…   
\- Глаза завяжем. Счас он нас не видел как следует, описать не сможет. Ну а сунется описывать… С того света достанем, - он нагибается ко мне и дышит в лицо запахом фруктовой жвачки. - Понял?  
  
"Соби!! - я кричу про себя, но так отчаянно, что даже они должны слышать. - Соби!!"   
  
\- А мордашку я тебе потом подрисую, - обещает первый, - чтобы больше на настоящего мужчину походил.   
  
\- Он больше мужчина, чем ты.   
  
Я даже не сразу понимаю, что у меня уже свободны и руки, и волосы. Одна твоя ладонь ложится мне на плечо, другая сжимает запястье того, с лезвием. Ты так сдавливаешь пальцы, что я слышу хруст костей.   
Сломанная кисть повисает, как перчатка, лезвие падает. Парень шипит от боли, а потом делает резкое движение вперед, целя здоровым кулаком мне в лицо. Нос сломает, понимаю я будто со стороны. Не успеть увернуться…   
Твоя ладонь встречает его на полдороге, стискивая, выкручивая, выламывая - так, что он выгибается вслед за твоим захватом. И я второй раз слышу противный хруст.   
Третий, кажется, успел сбежать, а второй еще здесь, выдергивает нож. Я вскрикиваю, ты стремительно хватаешь меня за плечо и поворачиваешь. Я утыкаюсь в тебя. Как в тот… самый первый раз.  
Не знаю, что ты делаешь. Но он до тебя, похоже, так и не дотягивается.   
  
Тишина. Я не могу поднять голову или хоть открыть глаза. Разревусь сейчас, вот картинка будет.  
  
\- Рицка, как ты? - ты гладишь меня между кошачьими ушами. Я судорожно киваю. - Тогда постой минутку, пожалуйста.   
Осторожно размыкаешь мои руки, находишь отлетевшую в сторону кепку, сумку, наклоняешься:  
\- Держись крепче, - и обнимаешь меня. Ты без пальто, только в домашнем джемпере и джинсах.  
  
Мы стоим посреди комнаты, и я никак не могу тебя отпустить. Ты все делаешь сам: отбрасываешь вещи, еще раз расцепляешь мои ладони - я даже пальцы успел переплести, не помню, как, - садишься передо мной на корточки, расстегивая молнию на куртке. Останавливаю тебя, расстегиваю ее сам. Ты помогаешь мне выпутаться из рукавов, не мешаешь, пока я разуваюсь… Вот только меня ноги не держат, чтобы отнести все это на вешалку. И еще я почему-то не могу на тебя смотреть.  
\- Рицка, - ты берешь меня за руки, - все позади. Они больше тебя не потревожат.  
\- Ты их… - начинаю я глухо, медленно, язык не поворачивается продолжить.  
\- Нет. Хотя следовало бы. - Все-таки смотрю. У тебя очень темные, жесткие глаза. - Я помню, что ты не хочешь смертей. Только поэтому.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю и опускаюсь на пол. Ты тоже садишься, отодвигаешь подальше куртку, кроссовки, привлекаешь меня к себе:  
\- Через пару часов они очнутся. На улице не мороз, так что насмерть не замерзнут. А их третий товарищ, кажется, попал под машину, так торопился. Я не проверял, уцелел он или нет.  
\- Под машину?.. - переспрашиваю я шепотом. - Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Видел краем глаза, - ты медленно перебираешь губами мои кошачьи уши. - Тебя замечательно подстригли.  
Черт знает, с чего у меня от этих слов намокают ресницы.  
\- В любом случае, они тебя уже не помнят, Рицка, - продолжаешь ты ровно, успокаивающе. - Кто бы они ни были.  
Ты не спросишь. Я знаю.  
\- Двое - те, которые осенью к Юйко приставали, помнишь? - я откидываю голову тебе на плечо. - Ты еще сказал, что надо было тебя позвать… А третий за компанию.  
\- Помню, - ты отпускаешь ухо и начинаешь дышать мне в затылок. - Обычно такие драки забываются. Видимо, вы их слишком удачно поколотили.  
\- А если они Яёи теперь выследят? - приходит мне в голову запоздалая мысль. Ты обнимаешь меня крепче:  
\- Едва ли. Они всё забудут.  
\- Так это они меня забудут, - я открываю глаза и упираюсь взглядом в лежащую у торшера открытую книгу. Наверное, ты читал, когда я позвал, и уронил ее.  
\- Они не вспомнят ни тебя, ни причину, по которой тебя узнали. Не думаю, что Яёи-тяну что-нибудь грозит. К тому же наверняка вы столкнулись случайно. Успокойся, Рицка. Хочешь, я тебе сделаю горячую ванну?  
Хватка чужих рук вспоминается, как наяву, я брезгливо передергиваюсь и киваю. Ты легко целуешь меня в щеку:  
\- Ты дома. Все обошлось.  
Отстраняешься, чтобы встать, и я ловлю тебя за руку:  
\- Соби…  
Ты смотришь на меня сбоку:  
\- Да, Рицка?  
\- Ничего. Можно, я не буду запирать дверь?  
Ты внимательно изучаешь мое лицо:  
\- Если хочешь, я могу побыть с тобой.  
Я вспыхиваю и отвожу глаза. Мне подстригли только челку и виски, длину волос оставили, но теперь за ними больше не спрячешься.  
\- Я не говорил, что чего-то боюсь!  
\- И я не говорил, что ты чего-то боишься, - ты поднимаешься с пола, протягиваешь руку. - Я мог бы читать рядом с тобой. Но если ты возражаешь, то не буду.  
Я встаю и секунду молчу, не отпуская твою ладонь. А потом вздыхаю:  
\- Не возражаю.  
  
Теперь вода пахнет иначе. Чем-то хвойным. Ты приносишь свежее полотенце, задергиваешь занавеску так, чтобы меня видно было, когда я туда заберусь, только по плечи, и отворачиваешься, пока я раздеваюсь. Я смотрю тебе в спину. Твои слова отдаются в ушах, как эхо. "Он больше мужчина, чем ты". Соби…  
\- Что? - ты не оглядываешься, но наклоняешь голову набок, я, оказывается, вслух тебя позвал.   
\- Нет, так просто, - ложусь в ванну, устраиваю голову на бортике. - Можешь смотреть.   
Ты слегка улыбаешься и приносишь из комнаты книгу. Анатомия и еще чего-то там, написано на корешке. Садишься на низкий стульчик, вытягивая ноги чуть ли не до порога ванной, и говоришь перед тем, как углубиться в чтение:  
\- Скажи, если будешь совсем засыпать. Я тебя выну и уложу.  
\- Ну прямо, - я фыркаю. - Не усну. Соби, ты… - слова вырываются раньше, чем успеваю обдумать, - ты меня сразу услышал?  
\- Мгновенно, - ты поднимаешь взгляд от текста. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Я сползаю поглубже. Ты ловишь меня под подбородок:  
\- Куда ты? - и возвращаешь назад. - Это было совсем иначе, Рицка, - добавляешь тихо. Вот теперь и правда хочется сползти в воду с головой. - Твое Имя для меня равносильно награде. Я не знал, что связь можно чувствовать так.   
\- Как? - любопытство пересиливает.  
\- Как… - ты задумчиво щуришься, - как подлинный зов. Без боли.  
\- Боли? - одними губами повторяю я. - Это когда я раньше звал, да?  
\- Не ты, - ты разглядываешь плафон лампочки. - С тобой с самого начала было по-другому. Связь была слабее, в силу разных причин, однако…  
\- Ясно, - я кладу голову на твою подставленную ладонь. - Тебе, наверное, холодно было на улице?  
Ты усмехаешься и теперь смотришь прямо на меня:  
\- Я не почувствовал.   
У тебя были такие глаза, когда ты сказал, что они заслуживают смерти… А я почему-то ни капли не боюсь.  
\- Много успел прочесть за день?  
\- Много. Даже нарисовал несколько эскизов, - ты откладываешь учебник. - Мне кажется, или ты задался целью сделать меня идеальным студентом?  
\- Ну, не помешало бы, - я знаю, что ты улыбаешься, даже когда у тебя лицо серьезное.   
\- Запомню, - ты киваешь, не отводя глаз. - Впрочем, если тебе интересно, я и не отстающий.  
\- Мне все интересно! - я устраиваю голову удобнее. - Все, что тебя касается.  
  
Ты опускаешь ресницы. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. "Спасибо, Рицка". В очередной раз.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка, - говоришь ты спокойно. - Если бы они посмели… что-нибудь с тобой сделать, я убил бы их, не раздумывая.  
Меня жаром обдает от твоих слов. Ты все понял. Конечно, ты все понял.  
Ты пересаживаешься на бортик ванны, нагибаешься и осторожно касаешься моих губ:  
\- Отдохни.  
Закрываю глаза и обнимаю тебя. Надо будет потом посушить твой джемпер.  
\- Читай, - вздыхаю, когда мы перестаем целоваться. - Потом я вылезу и будем ужинать. Ладно?  
\- Разумеется, - ты заново устраиваешься на стульчике, раскрываешь "Анатомию". - И пить чай. У нас еще остались крекеры.  
  
*  
\- Ты считаешь, что очень заметно? - Кио ерошит волосы, они у него уже как у дикобраза в разные стороны торчат. - Может, он не увидит?  
\- Кио, если это вижу я, полагаешь, не заметит один из наших главных преподавателей? Объяснишь огрехи манерой писать? Воля твоя. Я бы не стал рисковать. Если тебе снизят баллы за стиль, то сам понимаешь.  
\- Спасибо, Со-тян, умеешь утешить! - Кио сует в рот кончик кисточки и начинает его жевать. - И что мне делать? Я же не успею исправить за ночь!  
\- Почему? - ты пожимаешь плечами. - Здесь работы часов на пять, не больше.  
\- Потому что иначе завтра я отключусь прямо на экзамене! Ты, может, и способен бодрствовать сутками, но я должен выспаться!  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Ничего! Я пришел спросить совета! Ты сам закончил или нет?  
\- Почти, - ты отнимаешь у Кио кисточку, - отдай. Она мне еще пригодится.  
Он машинально выпускает погрызенный кончик:  
\- Как тебе удалось? У тебя же позавчера даже в карандаше сделано не было! Когда ты умудрился в тушь перевести?  
\- Минувшей ночью, - ты ставишь кисточку в углубление на подставке около мольберта. - Для меня сложнее сделать первый абрис. Доводка проще. Вот, взгляни.  
Ты отходишь к стене и возвращаешься с большим рисунком в плотной картонной раме. Кио присвистывает, оценивая объем работы:  
\- Ты что, вообще не ложился? И сегодня не собираешься? Мне бы твою выносливость, Со-тян! Ты как машина, честное слово!   
\- Э, э, полегче на поворотах! - вмешиваюсь я. - Кио, ты про свои очки помнишь?  
Он недоуменно приоткрывает рот:  
\- А причем тут мои очки?  
Ты фыркаешь у него за спиной. Я кладу ладонь на лежащую на коленях книгу, чтобы не перелистывалась:  
\- Не обзывайся!  
\- Ой, Рицка, - Кио машет рукой, - нашел к чему придраться, честное слово! У нас экзамен завтра, проникнись и прочувствуй!  
\- Я уже проникся, - парирую я, - при ком, по-твоему, Соби занимается? Нечего тут наезжать!  
\- Да не наезжаю я! - Кио снова взлохмачивает волосы, - я пытаюсь убедить его мне помочь!  
\- Ах, вон оно что, - чуть насмешливо тянешь ты, - тогда стоит формулировать четче, Кио. Если ты не забыл, у меня тоже еще осталась незавершенная работа.   
\- Да у тебя девяносто процентов выполнено! Со-тян!  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же все равно сегодня спать не будешь, а? Может, хоть глянешь?  
\- С чего ты взял, что я не буду спать? - ты отставляешь свой рисунок обратно к стене. - Перед экзаменами полагается высыпаться.  
\- Угу, - откликаюсь я, не отрываясь от чтения. Сам удивляюсь, как тебя без приказа удалось в этом убедить.  
Кио снимает и начинает протирать очки:  
\- Знаешь, Рицка, за три месяца, что ты здесь живешь, я перестал узнавать этот дом!  
\- Почти четыре, - поправляю я, переворачивая страницу. - Ну и что?  
\- Да ничего. Так просто. А я думал, это Соби следит за тем, чтобы ты школу не прогуливал!  
\- Чего-о? - я вскидываю глаза. - С какой стати мне ее прогуливать?  
\- Да не знаю, может, просыпаешь первые уроки…  
  
Кио стушевывается, но, по-моему, не оттого, как я смотрю, а из-за твоего молчания. Он пожимает плечами и неловко улыбается:  
\- Ладно, вы что? Я же просто пошутил!  
Я только хмыкаю и возвращаюсь к учебнику. Честное слово, при Кио читать невозможно. А я и так не очень понимаю тему "будущее время в прошедшем" в английском языке. Шинономе-сэнсей сказала, что я могу не записываться в кружок, но если у меня возникнет желание, то она даст мне хороший самоучитель. Я подумал и согласился, потому что ты говоришь по-английски, и в случае чего можно пристать к тебе с вопросами.   
Но, видимо, языком можно заниматься только в тишине. А Кио и тишина несовместимы.  
\- Ты успеешь закончить, если поторопишься, - говоришь ты сдержанно. - Прости, но в этот раз я не смогу тебе помочь.   
Ты его выгоняешь. Почти открыто. Я тяжело вздыхаю, но нельзя же лезть все время. Молчу.  
\- Рицка?  
Я дергаю ушами, не глядя на тебя:  
\- А?  
Ты обходишь Кио, садишься на кровать:  
\- Ты хотел что-то сказать?  
Я прикусываю губу и киваю:  
\- Да. Давайте чаю попьем? У меня от английского уже в горле першит. Ты мне завтра эту тему объяснишь?  
\- Конечно, - ты дотрагиваешься до моей руки. - Какой тебе чай?  
\- Твой. Каркадэ.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ты уходишь на кухню, а Кио так смотрит, что мне даже не по себе. Почему он за тобой не пошел? Я ежусь.   
\- Рицка, - Кио дожидается, чтобы я на него взглянул, - я бы дорого дал, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте. Хотя я тебе все равно благодарен. Ты из Со-тяна другого человека сделал.  
\- Хватит, - я закрываю учебник и спускаю ноги на пол. - Я не буду обсуждать с тобой Соби!  
\- Не обсуждай, - Кио невесело смеется. - Он тебя тоже никогда не обсуждает.  
  
\- Рицка, - доносится из кухни твой голос, - тебе класть лимон?  
\- Нет, - откликаюсь я. - Кисло же будет! Это извращение - красный чай с лимоном!   
\- Кому как, - ты звенишь чашками, и я киваю Кио:  
\- Пошли, что ли?  
Он скребет в затылке:  
\- Пошли.  
  
"Ты и правда вчера очень долго не ложился. Установил мольберт, чтобы он загораживал отодвинутый от кровати торшер, и рисовал. Я лежал и смотрел в полумраке на твое серьезное лицо. Видел, как ты закончил с карандашом, как начал переводить все в тушь, несколько раз недовольно вздохнув. Мне показалось, что не из-за работы. Я ждал, ждал, а когда на часах было три, не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Соби, ты вообще ложиться собираешься?  
Ты даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, отступил со света, пытаясь разглядеть меня. После того, как несколько часов смотрел на белую бумагу, наверное, тебе не очень удалось.  
\- Рицка, почему ты проснулся? Плохой сон?  
\- Я еще и не засыпал, - сообщил я, садясь в постели. - Я тебя жду.  
Ты растерянно моргнул пару раз - у меня глаза привыкли к сумраку, так что я заметил.  
\- Но тебе же в школу завтра! Почему ты мне не сказал?  
\- Потому что ты занят, - объяснил я. Как ребенку прямо. - Вот мне и интересно, я всю ночь на тебя буду смотреть? Или есть надежда?  
Ты подошел, сел на самый краешек постели:  
\- Конечно, есть. Сейчас я лягу. Еще несколько минут, и все.  
\- Не закончил, - предположил я наудачу. Ты согласно кивнул:   
\- Нет, но у меня завтра целый день.   
Спрашивается, зачем тогда сейчас торчать у мольберта, вертелось у меня на языке, но я сдержался. Ты быстро отставил к окну все рисовальные принадлежности, вернул на место торшер, выключил его и ушел в ванную. Потом вернулся. Я подвинулся, и ты осторожно лег - так, чтобы не задевать меня. Я, честно говоря, не понял. Мне казалось, что после субботней ночи… Я уставился на тебя, зная, что ты это почувствуешь.   
Ты молчал довольно долго, потом вздохнул:  
\- Что такое, Рицка? Отчего ты не засыпаешь?  
\- А ты?  
\- Я думаю.  
Замечательный ответ.   
\- Я тоже!  
Ты повернулся:  
\- О чем, если не секрет?  
\- А ты о чем?  
Ты фыркнул:  
\- Рицка, отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо.  
\- А мне все равно! - я приподнялся на локте. - Ты вообще ложиться не хотел! Тебе… после того, как меня…  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - ты тут же сгреб меня, обнял так, что я задохнулся, прижался губами к виску. - Рицка, как ты мог допустить такую глупую мысль?  
Я попытался вырваться, хотя очень не хотелось:  
\- Как-как! Ты так себя ведешь!  
Ты тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Я тоже опасался, что тебе будет неприятно.  
Я даже задохнулся от возмущения:  
\- Объясни-ка!  
Ты не ответил, только сжал меня еще крепче. Я честно боролся, а потом устал и положил голову тебе на плечо:  
\- Это не у меня мысли глупые. Это у тебя кретинские.   
\- Ладно, - согласился ты, осторожно забираясь рукой под мою пижамную кофту. Я вздрогнул и вжался в тебя:  
\- Соби, имей в виду, тебе меня будить.  
\- Я поставил будильник, - твои губы скользнули по моей щеке, а рука доползла до места между лопатками - мне нравится, когда ты там меня гладишь. Я закрыл глаза:  
\- Учти, я ведь и ответить могу…   
Ты на секунду замер. Я тоже. До сих пор я такого не говорил. А потом ты подышал мне на губы:  
\- Да, Рицка, - и накрыл их своими.  
  
Ты никогда не раздеваешься. Не разрешаешь тебя касаться там, где любишь, я уже понял, что любишь, ласкать меня. Перехватываешь мою руку, целуешь в ладонь и кладешь себе на грудь. Я знаю, что это протест. Зато все остальное уже почти можно. Целоваться, притираться к тебе так, что стук сердца слышен, и еще… Ты сам ни за что не сделаешь этого при мне, я знаю. Я не пытаюсь говорить это словами - со стыда сгорю. Вместо этого беру твою руку - и веду ее вниз. И ты почти всегда шепчешь потом спасибо. Не могу думать, за что. Не представляю, почему.   
А утром ты будишь меня в школу и смотришь, сильно ли я заспанный…"  
  
\- Вкусное печенье, - Кио берет еще один крекер. - Давно я эти взрывающиеся штучки не ел. Надо будет тоже взять. Где покупали?  
\- В "Токивадо", - вспоминаю я название магазина. - На Накамисэ-дори.   
Кио недоверчиво уставляется на меня:   
\- Там же давка и сплошные туристы!  
\- И что с того? - возражаю я. - Зато рядом Асакуса Каннон.   
\- Да там тоже одни иностранцы! Его стоит посещать, когда нет никого!  
\- Если ты знаешь такое время суток, мы тебя с удовольствием выслушаем, - ты проверяешь количество чая в моей чашке и доливаешь еще. - Ночь не подходит.  
\- Догадываюсь, - Кио ненадолго задумывается. - Нет, не знаю. Может, есть дни, когда комплекс закрыт для туристов?  
\- Возможно, - ты поднимаешь бровь. - Но не сказал бы, что они нам сильно мешали, - твой взгляд вдруг делается отчужденным, ты плотно сжимаешь губы.   
Смотрю на Кио: он, кажется, не заметил перемены и продолжает разглядывать твою шею.  
\- Гм, - произносишь ты сухо, и он спохватывается:   
\- Со-тян, извини… Просто я, кажется, первый раз с нашего знакомства… Ты что, бинты снял?  
Твоя рука, лежащая на столе, вздрагивает, словно ты хочешь закрыть горло, но ты не двигаешься:  
\- Да. Что в этом странного?   
  
"Снял. Еще бы было не снять! Хорошо, что в воскресенье мы никуда не поехали. Я думал, придется привязать тебя к кровати, чтобы ты в ней остался. Потом вспомнил кое-что и попросил "пожалуйста" - самым приказным тоном, на какой способен. И ты смирился. Просидел весь день, оперевшись спиной на подушку и через каждые три часа меняя повязку на горле. Мы ее уже даже не из бинтов делали, а из чистых тряпок, которые ты держал в шкафу, чтобы после рисования вытирать руки. Рубцы сильно кровили, ты был очень бледный, но все равно улыбался, будто чему-то радовался. А когда я с сомнением предложил - может, еще раз соединить Имя? - поспешно протянул мне руку. Странно, когда ты черпал у меня энергию при поединках, у меня потом сил шевельнуться не было. А тут, кажется, не только тебе их прибывало, но и мне тоже. Я так и сидел рядом целый день, а ты то читал, то засыпал, прямо с открытой книгой на коленях.   
Это было пять суток назад. Я не сразу заметил разницу. Когда ты вчера повязал вместо бинтов широкий шейный платок, у меня, как сейчас у Кио, пропал дар речи. Ты очень серьезно поглядел на меня и сказал, хотя я не спрашивал:   
\- Мне кажется, что они затягиваются.   
Я кивнул. Ты подошел, взял меня за руку:  
\- Не думал, что такое возможно. Спасибо, Рицка.  
\- За что?  
\- Это твоя заслуга.  
Объяснил, называется. Какое это ко мне имеет отношение? Из-за Имени?.. Но каким образом?"  
  
\- Странного? - Кио фыркает. - Нет, ничего, если не считать, что ты всегда в бинтах был. То руки, то пальцы, то шея… А в последнее время нет. Что, перестал влипать в сомнительные истории?  
Ты не отвечаешь и смотришь на меня. Кио прослеживает твой взгляд и картинно подносит ладонь ко лбу:  
\- Только не при мне, прошу вас! Моя хрупкая психика этого не перенесет!  
Ох, ты ж сейчас скажешь, что его никто не держит… Пинаю тебя под столом, и ты сдерживаешься, хотя глаза у тебя холодные.   
\- Слушай, Кио, - начинаю я, - ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьезным?  
\- Я всегда серьезен, - он трагически закатывает глаза. - Один теперь без бинтов, второй уже сколько времени без пластырей. Что-то происходит, а мне ничего не рассказывают! И эти люди - мои друзья!  
\- В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь, - ты усмехаешься, - но умение делать выводы ты так и не освоил, Кио. В противном случае ты понял бы без уточнений.  
\- Что понял? - он выпрямляется на табурете.  
\- Что задавать вопросы обо мне и Рицке - пустая трата времени.  
М-да. Я чуть заметно качаю головой, ты так же пожимаешь плечами. Кио крепко сжимает ладонями чашку:  
\- Да была охота спрашивать. Я только порадовался, Со-тян. Извини.  
Ты поднимаешь бровь:  
\- Спасибо, Кио. Ты же знаешь, не стоит обо мне волноваться.   
\- Знаю, - он хмуро улыбается. - Просто привык. Рад, если у тебя там… заживает.   
  
Значит, Кио видел. Я почему-то думал, что нет. Тогда понятно, почему он упорно считал, что тебе боль нравится. Потому что кто такое в здравом уме позволит с собой сделать? Если, конечно, этот кто-то не Боец и нож не в руках у Жертвы…   
Я сохраняю лицо спокойным. Почти научился от тебя. Ты не знаешь, что я в курсе. И не должен узнать.   
  
Кио допивает чай и встает:  
\- Значит, говоришь, видно, что фоновые линии не доведены до ума? Пойду заканчивать. Спасибо, что посмотрел!  
Ты киваешь:  
\- Не за что.  
Уже на пороге Кио смотрит на меня:  
\- Спасибо за чай. Пока!  
Ты запираешь дверь, а потом уверенно произносишь:  
\- Ты сердишься, Рицка.   
Что, заметно? Я не отвечаю. Тебя, кажется, беспокоит мой взгляд:  
\- Хочешь меня отругать?   
\- Нет, - я вздыхаю, - зачем?   
\- Но…  
\- Нет, Соби, - я встречаюсь с тобой глазами. - Как ты говорил: "Я не вправе вмешиваться в твои отношения с другими людьми". Помнишь?  
\- Да. Но ты волен это делать.  
\- Еще чего, - я хмыкаю. - Не собираюсь. Лучше скажи, сколько тебе самому осталось работать над картиной?  
\- Часа три, - ты подходишь ближе.  
\- Успеешь закончить? - я смотрю на вешалку за твоей спиной.  
\- Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Хочу ночью выспаться, - я разворачиваюсь на пятках и иду на кухню. - Приступай, я вымою посуду.  
Ты идешь за мной. Я останавливаюсь, не оглядываясь:  
\- Что тебе непонятно?  
\- Ты сердишься, - повторяешь ты. - И заботишься?  
Я сердито фыркаю:  
\- Чем разговаривать, занялся бы делом!  
\- Повинуюсь, - ты касаешься губами кончика моего уха и выходишь.  
Я тихо скриплю зубами и принимаюсь мыть посуду.  
  
  
*  
Во врачебном заключении, которое составляется на меня каждые полгода, все время отмечается "склонность Аояги Рицки к логическому анализу". Одно из двух: или врачи ошибаются, или говорят о какой-то другой логике. Потому что я этот факультатив никак не могу осилить. Занимаюсь назло самому себе - а толку мало. Концепция множеств на первый взгляд простая, на второй еще проще, а на третий мозги вывихнешь.   
\- Рицка, - шепчет сбоку Яёи, - слушай, ты понял?  
\- Не-а, - признаюсь я. - Давай еще раз.  
\- Давай. Только мне кажется, что мы все равно не вникнем.  
\- Другие же справляются, - возражаю я упрямо. - Перечитаем условия. Потом сравним выводы. Начали.  
\- Ладно…  
  
Сегодня вторник, у тебя сейчас как раз последний экзамен. Ты обещал меня встретить, а я еще потребовал, чтобы смс скинул, как только освободишься. Может, поэтому задача не решается? Ты книжки до дыр зачитал и кучу эскизов за полтора дня набросал. Я знаю, что тебе оценка важна.   
  
В субботу ты сдал тот экзамен, по поводу которого Кио нервничал. Я вернулся из школы, отзвонился тебе, чтоб ты не дергался, пообедал и сел делать уроки. Устроился на кровати, разложил вот эти самые задачи по логике - они на отдельном листочке каждая. Часть решил, а над остальными ломал голову по полчаса, а то и по часу. Шинономе-сэнсей предложила нам облегченную программу, но мы отказались - в облегченном виде изучать неинтересно.  
Ты пришел часа в четыре. Запер дверь и окликнул:  
\- Рицка, ты дома?  
\- Где ж еще, - отозвался я, не слезая с кровати. Бумажек было много, не хотелось их собирать. Ты заглянул в комнату:  
\- Занимаешься?  
\- Угу, - я сосредоточенно пытался понять, где у меня очередная ошибка, - и уже обедал.  
Ты фыркнул:  
\- Упреждаешь вопросы? Замечательно, что обедал. А чай будешь пить?  
\- Ты экзамен сдал? - спросил я вместо ответа. Вид у тебя был довольный:  
\- Да. У меня даже отняли работу.  
\- Как это? - я озадаченно нахмурился.  
\- Сказали, что будут демонстрировать в качестве примера. Я не возражал.  
\- Здорово, - обрадовался я. - Значит, все нормально?   
\- Более чем, - ты скрылся в ванной, вымыл руки. Потом прошел в комнату, встал около кровати и взял одну из задачек: - Рицка, хочешь, я помогу?  
\- Нет, - я как раз добрался наконец до смысла ошибки. - Если что, я тебе скажу.  
\- Как знаешь, - ты стянул свитер, сходил на кухню, судя по звуку, поставил чайник. Вернулся в комнату, постоял, о чем-то раздумывая, и улегся на пол, закинув руки за голову. Я даже опешил:  
\- Соби, ты что? Встань немедленно!  
\- Зачем? - ты потянулся и с улыбкой повернул ко мне голову. - Вполне удобно.   
\- По полу дует! - возразил я неуверенно.  
\- Нет, ты же знаешь, что у нас нет сквозняков, - ты и не подумал подняться. - Кио, кстати, тоже сдал. Напрасно он так переживал. Там и нужно было всего ничего подправить.  
\- Встань, кому говорю! - уперся я. Почему-то смотреть на тебя было очень беспокойно. - Кио успел закончить?  
Ты слегка усмехнулся:  
\- Закончил ему я. Перед тем, как войти в аудиторию. Ему оставалось только высушить, он сидел и дул на рисунок.  
Все-таки ты ему помог.  
\- Соби! - повторил я твердо.  
\- М?  
\- С пола встань!  
Ты со вздохом сел:  
\- Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я немного отдохнул?   
\- Как раз хочу, - я отвел глаза, - но чтоб по-человечески!  
Ты поднял бровь и улыбнулся:  
\- Выскажись конкретнее.   
\- Конкретнее - иди сюда и ложись, - я торопливо сгреб листки и отодвинулся к стене, чтобы освободить побольше места. Ты проследил за моими действиями, потом наклонил голову:  
\- Так тебе будет неудобно.  
Я не стал отвечать. Просто подравнял стопку задач о колено и слез с кровати. Ты меня опередил: распрямился, как пружина, и оказался рядом:  
\- Куда ты?  
\- За стол, - отозвался я, сбрасывая с локтя твою руку. Ты аккуратно положил ее снова:   
\- Но ты хотел остаться там, где был.  
\- Тебя же не устраивает! - я опять скинул твою ладонь. А ты ее еще раз вернул:  
\- Устраивает. Я не хотел беспокоить тебя. Рицка… изомнешь.  
Я, оказывается, так сжал листки, что они смялись в пальцах.  
\- Сядь обратно, - попросил ты. И добавил: - Извини.  
\- Вот без этого только, пожалуйста, - буркнул я, забираясь на прежнее место и устраиваясь по-турецки. - Если надо будет, я и на тебе все разложу, не сомневайся!  
\- Не буду, - ты выдернул из-под покрывала подушку и улегся, глядя на меня.   
Я положил задачи рядом с собой, взял в руки очередную нерешенную и начал вчитываться в условие.   
\- Можно, я посмотрю? - спросил ты. Я кивнул. Ты взял всю пачку и начал перебирать. Потом положил обратно. Наверное, поглядел на мои исчерканные варианты и подумал, что я соображаю туго.  
\- Рицка, знаешь, почему ты так медленно продвигаешься? - сказал ты мягко. Я помотал головой:  
\- Ясное дело, нет! Стал бы я мучиться!  
Ты помолчал, а потом осторожно коснулся моего колена. Я опустил листок и посмотрел на тебя. У тебя было очень напряженное выражение, словно ты сомневался в том, что делаешь. Я нахмурился и накрыл твою ладонь своей. Сам вздрогнул от этого почему-то. А ты бесшумно выдохнул через нос.   
\- Ты рассматриваешь постановку вопроса очень детально. Попробуй абстрагироваться от овец, деревьев и прочих примеров. Изучай задачу вне контекста. Как математическую.  
\- Ты считаешь? - я недоверчиво покосился на условие. - Но ведь там для чего-то указываются все эти растения и люди!  
\- То, что помогает тебе делать выводы в окружающем мире, очевидно, мешает в решении вопроса из учебника, - ты пожал плечами. - Задачи отвлеченной логики отличаются от задач логики повседневной. То, что в учебнике указывается в качестве примеров, отсылает тебя как раз к действительности и отвлекает. По крайней мере, если исходить из твоего хода мысли, - ты указал подбородком на решенные задачи.   
\- Ладно, попробую, - я снова уставился на листок. Ты осторожно сжал мое колено, а я сделал вид, что не замечаю. Зря: ты выждал минуты три и погладил меня подушечками пальцев. У меня по спине побежали мурашки, даже хвост дернулся. А ты устроил руку у меня на бедре и о чем-то задумался. Будто я могу решать, когда ты меня трогаешь! Я спихнул твою ладонь. Ты улыбнулся, медленно поднял руку и положил ее на прежнее место. Я попробовал рассердиться:  
\- Ты, кажется, не хотел мешать!  
\- А я мешаю? - спросил ты с наигранным удивлением.  
\- Соби!  
\- Да, Рицка?  
\- Пре-кра-ти!  
\- Хорошо, - ты вздохнул и убрал ладонь.   
Минут десять спустя я мрачно вернул ее обратно и опять накрыл своей. Не знаю, зачем. Ты снова улыбнулся, высвободился, взял все задачи, положил на пол и потянул меня к себе. Пообещав, что потом поможешь со всем разобраться. У меня были возражения - но ты как-то научился заставлять меня про них забывать. Особенно когда вздыхаешь под моими прикосновениями.  
  
В итоге те задачки мы в самом деле вечером решили. И они мне показались легкими. А сегодня я опять смотрю на примеры, будто они по-арабски написаны. Время подходит к часу дня. Интересно, ты сдал уже? Проверяю телефон, на всякий случай. Смс-ок нет.   
Если завалишь, то тебе поставят пересдачу. Только вот когда? Седьмого мы должны лететь в Саппоро. Мне туда очень хочется, чем дальше, тем сильнее.   
  
Ты вчера весь день провел у мольберта, прерываясь только чтобы поесть. Обедать я тебя чуть ли не за руку отвел, вид у тебя был совершенно отсутствующий. Ты машинально сел, взял палочки и вдруг поглядел на меня:  
\- Рицка, спасибо. Когда я работаю, я увлекаюсь. Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.  
\- Голодал бы, - хмыкнул я скептически. Ты улыбнулся:  
\- Кажется, теперь мне это не грозит.   
\- Не кажется, а точно, - я уставился в тарелку, потому что твоя улыбка стала просто невозможной.   
\- Рицка, я тебя люблю.  
\- Угу, - промычал я, - приятного аппетита.  
\- Этой сессией я буду обязан тебе, - продолжил ты как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Соби, сделай одолжение, поешь! - возмутился я, хотя уши потеплели. - Сессией ты будешь обязан своей голове и таланту! И хватит трепаться!  
\- Слушаюсь, - ты занялся пловом, кидая на меня время от времени изучающие взгляды. В итоге я съел меньше половины того, что себе положил, потому что боялся подавиться. И погнал тебя к мольберту.  
Ты встал из-за стола, дождался, чтобы я встал тоже…   
\- Соби! - я уперся руками тебе в грудь, - тебе же некогда!  
Ты посмотрел блестящими глазами:  
\- Я все успею, если ты тревожишься обо мне, Рицка. Обещаю.  
И поцеловал меня. Так, что я обхватил тебя за плечи и потом уткнулся лицом в свитер. Ты прижал к себе мою голову и вздохнул. Я машинально потерся об тебя щекой:  
\- Чего ты?  
\- Ничего, - ты погладил мое кошачье ухо. - Все в порядке.  
И не допытаться, о чем думаешь. Ну и ладно. Я отстранился:  
\- Иди работай.  
\- Иду, - ты дотронулся до моего плеча. - Спасибо за обед.  
\- А кто готовил-то, - пробормотал я тебе вслед. - Велико дело - положить в тарелки и разогреть…  
  
В нагрудном кармане джинсовки вибрирует мобильник. Торопливо поднимаю руку и прошу у Шинономе-сэнсей разрешения выйти. Она кивает. Я выскакиваю в коридор. Ты долго вызываешь, знаешь, что у меня урок. Откидываю крышку:  
\- Соби, ну и?  
\- Все в порядке, - твой голос такой четкий, будто рядом стоишь - или мыслями обмениваемся. Я не теребил тебя с мысленной связью, чтобы не отвлекать, хотя несколько раз за последний час хотелось. - Можешь поздравить меня с успешным окончанием сессии, - продолжаешь ты весело, - почти высший балл и рекомендации к дальнейшей работе с указанием слабых мест. Плюс неделя каникул.  
\- Ура! - я взмахиваю сжатым кулаком. - Встретишь меня?  
\- Если позволишь, - я знаю, что ты улыбаешься.  
\- Не задавай глупых вопросов! Только у меня еще один урок.  
\- Хорошо, к половине третьего я подойду, - ты будто не слышишь моего замечания. Ничего, надо будет, повторю.  
\- Договорились, - я смотрю в школьное окно - на то место, где ты обычно меня ждешь. Там сейчас пусто. - Ладно, я пошел, у меня логика. Увидимся!  
\- Увидимся, Рицка.  
Нажимаю отбой. Ты всегда ждешь, чтобы я сделал это первым.   
Я сейчас смогу решить любую задачу. Надо только "абстрагироваться от примеров" и "рассмотреть ее отвлеченно".  
Я смеюсь. Даже в воспоминании интонации - твои.  



	15. Chapter 15

Я просыпаюсь резко, как от толчка в плечо. Сердце колотится где-то у горла. Что случилось? Еще совсем темно, наверное, часов шесть, не больше.  
Тебя рядом нет. И еще что-то не так.  
Сажусь, опираясь на руку, и пытаюсь понять, в чем дело. Спустя несколько секунд до меня доходит, что на кухне горит свет: щель между сдвинутыми ширмами светлая. Ты вышел - и закрыл меня здесь? Куда? Зачем?  
Я неудержимо зеваю - и обрываю зевок на середине. Потому что слышу звук открываемых замков. Первый, второй, цепочка. Я любой из них на слух узнаю.  
Кто явился в такое время?  
  
В прихожей раздаются шаги и твой негромкий голос:  
\- Входи. Откуда ты?  
Ты говоришь спокойно, но я давно живу тут. Я различаю напряжение. И вошедший, видимо, тоже, потому что в ответ раздается смех. Странный, надтреснутый. И голос тоже надтреснутый, сиплый, срывающийся на кашель:  
\- С автобуса. Не ждал?  
\- Предполагал, - откликаешься ты ровно. - Идем на кухню, я заварю чай.  
\- А ты все тот же, - снова неприятный смех, - если с тобой рядом бомба взорвется, в лице не поменяешься. А, Соби?  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет.  
Шаги удаляются на кухню, но слышно не хуже. Звук отодвигаемого табурета, щелчок зажигалки…  
\- Садись, что, так и будешь стоять?  
Что-то в этих интонациях кажется знакомым. Очень знакомым, не пойму, что именно.  
\- Позволь хоть посмотреть на тебя, - это ты. - Не думал, что еще когда-нибудь увидимся.  
\- Судьба переменчива.  
\- Да, верно.  
Могу поклясться, что у тебя сейчас на лице читается столько же, сколько у статуи Будды.  
\- Ладно, покончим с лирикой, - властно распоряжается гость. - Объясни, какого дьявола тут делает Рицка!  
Я вздрагиваю. При чем тут я? Откуда про меня известно?  
\- Он здесь живет. Будешь пить чай?  
\- Соби, твою мать, не уходи в сторону! Я зашел домой, пришлось проторчать вечер и всю ночь. И обнаружил, что Рицка там появляется очень редко и с моим лучшим другом! С каких пор мы стали лучшими друзьями, не подскажешь?  
  
Я кусаю мякоть ладони, понимаю, когда чуть не прокусываю руку. Нет. Нет. Нет!! Это невозможно!  
  
\- Вероятно, со времен Семи Лун, - ты звякаешь чашками. - Пожалуйста, не шуми. Ты его разбудишь. Или это входит в твои планы?  
\- К чертям Семь Лун! Не желаю вспоминать. Я тебе расскажу, где был - оценишь!  
\- Полагаешь, я смогу?  
В твоем тоне проскальзывает ирония. Это, наверное, не только я различаю. Раздается удар - кулаком по столу? - и голос, в котором я отказываюсь… отказываюсь узнавать… - произносит:  
\- Полагаю, ты должен мне подчиняться! Что, мое отсутствие сказалось на твоем интеллекте?  
\- Пожалуйста, не шуми, - повторяешь ты все так же тихо. - Ты разбудишь Рицку. Ему в школу, он должен выспаться.  
\- Так иди и устрой, чтобы он не проснулся! Я пока не хочу с ним встречаться. Или ты растерял свои таланты?  
\- Не надо.  
\- Я сказал, пойди проверь, что он спит! И усыпи! Часа на два! Я приказываю, живо!  
  
Твои приближающиеся шаги. Я падаю ничком в подушку. Хочется закричать, выбежать на кухню босиком… И чтобы ты разбудил меня: "Это только сон, Рицка. Не надо бояться".  
Ты раздвигаешь ширмы, входишь внутрь. Ты усыпил маму… тогда… и не можешь ослушаться его приказов… Меня трясет, сейчас заметишь.  
Ты стоишь надо мной, часто дышишь - а потом выходишь и снова сдвигаешь ширмы.  
Я сажусь, бессмысленно глядя на полоску света между ними, сейчас она чуть шире. Ты ничего не сделал. Ничего…  
  
\- Ну вот, теперь поговорим нормально, - раздается с кухни. - Так я не понял, что он тут делает?  
\- Живет.  
Чего тебе стоит твоё спокойствие?  
\- В каком смысле? Ты что, поимел его? Прибил на стену трофейные ушки?  
В голосе угроза.  
Я отказываюсь принимать это. Этого не может быть. Я же обрадовался бы, будь это правдой - а я чувствую только ужас.  
\- Сэймэй, это чересчур, - возражаешь ты. - За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ему только тринадцать!  
\- Отдаю тебе должное, - хмыкает он. - Если ты захочешь, затащишь в постель кого угодно!  
\- Ты мне льстишь.  
\- С чего бы? Раньше я в подобном замечен не был. Собственно говоря, я пришел сообщить, что забираю тебя обратно.  
\- Куда именно? - интересуешься ты безразлично.  
\- Себе. И не прикидывайся, ты прекрасно меня понял!  
\- Сэймэй, - тянешь ты почти ласково, и вот сейчас я точно закричу. Кусаю одеяло. - Ты сам велел мне перейти к Рицке. Создал настолько мастерскую иллюзию смерти, что даже я до недавних пор ничего не подозревал. А теперь, воскреснув из мертвых, ты хочешь получить меня назад? Ты не думаешь, что просишь невозможного?  
\- Ты стал излишне разговорчив! - на кухне что-то падает.  
\- Прошу тебя, не пинай мою мебель.  
\- Заглохни, Соби! Если забыл, так я напомню, что ты мой - и возражения тебе не полагаются! Кстати, у меня есть пара вопросов. Ответь-ка для начала.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- "Хозяин"!  
Тишина в ответ. Я сползаю с кровати и осторожно расширяю щель между ширмами. Нет, вас там не видно.  
\- Соби, не заставляй меня сердиться! И назови как положено!  
\- Извини, я не могу.  
\- Что-о?..  
\- Ты хочешь от пятиминутной беседы слишком многого. Не ты ли приказал мне называть хозяином Рицку?  
\- До моего возвращения!  
\- Я не знал, что ты вернешься. Отпусти, пожалуйста, волосы - мне больно.  
\- И что? - хмыканье. - Ты забыл, как бывает больно! Не серди меня, а то напомню! Что, не веришь?  
\- Ну отчего же, - вздох. - Верю.  
\- Тогда почему ты не связался со мной после того, как увидел Нисея?  
\- Кого?  
\- Не изображай идиота! Ты прекрасно понял, что это мой новый Боец!  
\- Ах, ты о том парне. Мы с ним не представлялись друг другу. Я не знал его имени.  
\- А то, что он назвал твое, тебя не насторожило? Теряешь нюх, Соби! Не пудри мне мозги - след связи ты должен был ощутить!  
\- Я и ощутил, - когда ты так говоришь, ты обычно пожимаешь плечами. - Но не поверил. Решил, что почудилось. Инсценировка собственной смерти… Ладно я, но Рицка? Даже для тебя это было слишком.  
\- В каком смысле "даже"? - с расстановкой произносит он.  
\- В прямом. Он любит тебя - и очень страдал после твоей мнимой гибели. Шутка вышла жестокой, Сэймэй.  
\- Да кто ты, чтобы читать мне мораль! - рявкает он. - Если бы я не инсценировал убийство, меня бы грохнули на самом деле! Я расскажу, ты поймешь!  
\- Уверен, что мне стоит это знать?  
\- Соби, не забывайся! Я, конечно, соскучился по тебе - но не настолько!  
\- А насколько?  
Любопытство в твоем тоне заставляет меня съежиться. Ты… ты… тоже по нему скучал?..  
\- Скоро узнаешь, если хорошо усыпил малыша, - с издевкой произносит он. - Голову на отсечение, у тебя никого не было!  
\- Сэймэй, зачем я тебе? - ты не отвечаешь на это предположение. - У тебя есть новый Боец. Меня ты передал Рицке. Что ты хочешь?  
\- А я скучаю по тебе, Соби, - сиплый голос срывается на хрип. - Может, в разлуке я понял, как мне тебя недостает!  
Твой тихий смех в наступившем молчании действует как-то странно. Я забываю даже дрожать, а на кухне раздается только шумное - очень уж шумное - дыхание. И снова твой голос:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю.  
\- Отпусти руку, сволочь!  
\- Разумеется. Только не нужно драться.  
\- Я займусь твоим воспитанием, - обещает он, потом снова щелкает зажигалка - раз, другой. - Черт, кончилась. Дай мне прикурить!  
\- Вот, возьми мою.  
\- Я сказал, дай мне прикурить!  
\- Ты и правда скучал, - ровно откликаешься ты. - И у тебя по-прежнему самые дорогие сигареты.  
Щелчок зажигалки.  
\- Помнишь, да? - голос внезапно меняется, в нем появляются мягкие нотки. И вот сейчас я его узнаю. Несмотря на срывы и хрипы. Глаза щиплет, но некогда. Я изо всех сил слушаю.  
\- Конечно, помню. Сэймэй, слежка за Рицкой - твоя работа?  
\- Ты всегда неплохо соображал. А сигареты я теперь могу хоть с золотым фильтром курить, - кажется, он улыбается. Точно, даже смеется. - Представляешь, я же раскопал на прошлом курсе, что такое Семь Лун и зачем мы им все нужны. Выяснил, что школа не одна, их по миру десятка полтора наберется! И в Азии, и в Европе есть. Семь Лун вовсе не супер, так только, сэнсеи пальцы гнут. Я больше полугода был в Торнадо, в Китае, когда меня тут решили убрать…  
\- За что? - у тебя голос становится ниже.  
\- За то, что выяснил уйму интересного. Не перебивай. Так вот, там меня оценили получше, чем здесь! А за сведения, которыми я поделился, мне, во-первых, заплатили, во-вторых, обсудили с Семью Лунами мою неприкосновенность. Так что я теперь вроде как парламентер по обмену учебным опытом!  
\- Насколько я знаю, у твоего положения несколько иное название, - отзываешься ты спокойно.  
\- Это какое же?  
\- Я никогда не уважал ренегатов, Сэймэй.  
Твои слова припечатывают, как пощечина. Я ничего не слышу - совсем ничего. Потом он заговаривает:  
\- Ты пожалеешь, что так меня назвал. Я выбрал жизнь. Ты предпочел бы мою смерть?  
\- Я долго считал твою смерть свершившимся фактом. И не слишком хотел жить сам. Однако даже смерть лучше бесчестья.  
\- Ты, самурай гребаный! Мне не нужны твои оценки! Соберешь манатки и поедешь со мной в Торнадо, понял? У тебя неделя, чтобы расплеваться с университетом!  
\- А как же Нисей?  
\- Он сам оттуда, отправится с нами.  
\- У него очень чистый японский.  
\- Да он и не китаец. Из семьи эмигрантов. Мне его на время дали, пока тебя не верну. Так что рассветет - приступай к сборам. А я в Семь Лун наведаюсь.  
\- Я не поеду с тобой, Сэймэй.  
Долгое молчание.  
\- Повтори, что ты сказал?  
\- Я с тобой не поеду.  
\- Соби!.. - в его голосе какое-то змеиное шипение. - Ты соображаешь, что несёшь?  
\- Разумеется, - ты вздыхаешь. - Разве я когда-нибудь высказывался, не подумав?  
\- Ты не имеешь права не подчиниться! - он повышает голос, в нем ярость и - да, теперь я знаю, как он приказывал. Я никогда не слышал от своего брата такого тона.  
\- Ты же видишь, что не можешь меня принудить. У меня другая Жертва.  
\- Оставь эту сказку для Рицки! Ты мой - и никуда от этого не денешься! И, кстати, ты божился, что меня любишь!  
\- Я пережил свое чувство, если тебе так важно это знать, - ты продолжаешь все так же негромко, но он приходит в окончательное бешенство:  
\- Ты на что намекаешь? На кого? Что он значит по сравнению со мной! Что ты значишь, ты же рядом с ним ни на что не годен!  
\- Когда ты оставлял меня Рицке, взяв слово молчать, ты считал иначе.  
У тебя такой голос, словно тебе больно. Тебе больно, Соби?! Что вы там делаете? Я стискиваю кулаки. Нельзя выходить, теперь уже нельзя. Это твой разговор - я чувствую.  
\- Я должен был дать тебе какую-то уверенность, ты же без меня ничего не мог!  
\- Ты для этого неплохо потрудился.  
\- Заткнись! Ты поедешь в Торнадо. И я тебе напомню, кто твой настоящий хозяин!  
Ты фыркаешь:  
\- Сэймэй, ты все такой же. Приятно видеть, что ты не меняешься. Только голос. Что произошло?  
\- Нож, - отвечает он глухо. - Предполагалось, что я не выживу. Голосовые связки пострадали. Но разговариваю же!  
\- О да. Вполне.  
\- Ладно, - он подходит к выходу с кухни, на освещенный прямоугольник пола ложится тень. - Я зайду вечером. Отчитаешься, что успел.  
\- Я не поеду в Торнадо, Сэймэй, - повторяешь ты терпеливо.  
Тень исчезает - он возвращается назад:  
\- Ты мне надоел!  
\- Возможно, и к лучшему. Пожалуйста, не испепеляй меня взглядом.  
\- А вот ты изменился, Соби, - с угрозой произносит он. - И какова причина, по которой ты предпочитаешь Рицку?  
\- Боюсь, что ты не поймешь. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Ты знаешь - наша школа не любит предателей.  
\- Не твоя забота! Последний раз добром предлагаю, Соби! Будешь нарываться - по-другому попрошу!  
\- Как хочешь. Я Боец твоего брата и им останусь. Извини. Ты сам хотел, чтобы я полюбил его.  
\- Но… - похоже, он не находится с ответом. А потом в голосе слышится такая ненависть, что впору плакать от страха. Но у меня почему-то наоборот просыхают ресницы. - Полюбил? Ты точно урод, Соби. Он же мелкий!  
\- Я уже сказал - не думаю, что ты способен понять это. Между прочим, мне показалось, что твой новый Боец увлечен тобой. Почему ты не хочешь оставить его себе?  
\- Потому что привык пользоваться лучшим!  
\- Ты несправедлив. У Нисея огромный потенциал, могу заверить тебя как профессионал.  
\- Да пошел ты со своими заверениями, Соби! Если не хочешь по-хорошему, посмотрим, как запоешь, когда я выставлю его против тебя!  
Тяжкий вздох. И его злорадное:  
\- Что тогда будешь делать?  
\- То, что прикажет Рицка. Я подчинюсь его решению.  
\- Рицка?! Да Рицка-то здесь с какого боку! Ты сможешь сражаться против меня? Против Имени?  
\- Я все могу. Нет того, что я не в силах был бы выполнить по его приказу.  
\- Ну так он от тебя откажется, когда меня увидит! Он же добрый, не допустит, чтобы ты меня покалечил. Если, конечно, у тебя поджилки раньше не затрясутся!  
\- Будет то, что прикажет Рицка.  
\- А если он прикажет тебе упасть и сдохнуть на месте?  
Не знаю, что ты делаешь, но он, видимо, бьет кулаком в стену: звук похож.  
\- Не верю! Не может быть!  
\- Я никогда тебя не обманывал, - у тебя усталый, но по-прежнему твердый голос.  
\- Что ты рассказал ему? - с внезапным подозрением.  
\- Все, что мог о Системе, Бойцах и Жертвах. Все, что не затрагивало напрямую твои запреты.  
\- Ну ты и мерзавец, Соби!  
\- Я? - пауза. - Возможно. Но решенного не перерешивают. Я больше не принадлежу тебе. И не подчиняюсь твоим нынешним приказам.  
\- Ты пожалеешь! - он стремительно выходит в коридор, я успеваю разглядеть только силуэт в чем-то темном. Вы останавливаетесь у двери - ты идешь не торопясь и очень прямо.  
\- Сэймэй…  
\- Ну?  
\- Пощади Рицку, - просишь ты. Просишь впервые за все время. - Он любит тебя. Он твой брат.  
\- Мой. Вот именно - мой! И ты неуместен между нами, Соби! Он выберет меня, а ты еще покаешься, что не сделал сегодня того же! Увидимся - и скорее, чем ты думаешь! Следующий вызов будет от Нисея!  
\- Я приму его.  
\- Ты пожалеешь!  
Дверь хлопает, по железной лестнице торопливо сбегают шаги. Я утыкаюсь лицом в колени. Ты возвращаешься на кухню, гасишь свет и, кажется, куришь. Я сейчас встану. Сейчас лягу обратно. Да, прямо сейчас…  
  
\- Рицка? - ты раздвигаешь ширмы и оказываешься на коленях около меня, обнимаешь за плечи. - Рицка, что ты... Сколько ты слышал?  
Я не могу ответить. Хочу - и не могу. Как раньше. Еще до тебя. Молча шевелю губами.  
Ты хмуришься, поднимаешь меня с пола, берешь на руки. Садишься на кровать, привлекая к себе:  
\- Рицка, успокойся. Мне следовало все-таки усыпить тебя… еще до стука в дверь. Я знал, кто это окажется. Прости меня.  
Я обхватываю тебя за талию и мотаю головой: нет. Лучше знать. Я сам говорил Кацуко-сэнсей. Лучше знать, даже если больно.  
\- Рицка, - ты гладишь меня по спине, - не волнуйся. Я ничего не сделаю твоему брату. Я не причиню ему вреда. Тебе не нужно опасаться.  
У меня прорываются рыдания. Второй раз с того времени, как здесь живу. Первый был после чтения дневника. И голос возвращается:  
\- О чем ты?! Соби, о чем ты… вообще… говоришь!..  
Наверное, ты чего-то другого ожидал - прижимаешь меня к себе изо всех сил:  
\- Рицка… Рицка, что я сказал такого?  
Я перехватываюсь, обнимаю тебя за шею:  
\- При чем тут он!.. Ты сказал… сказал, что умрешь, если у тебя будет приказ против меня… А против него?.. Он же твоя Жертва… Как тогда быть?! Я не хочу, чтобы умер ты!  
Ты качаешь головой, не ослабляя объятия:  
\- Он был моей Жертвой. К тому же у нас разные Имена. Рицка, вспомни - я же твой Боец. У меня твое Имя. Я Нелюбимый, а не Возлюбленный. Я не сказал этого Сэймэю лишь потому, что лучше иметь в запасе нечто, чего не знает противник. А поединок, если ты пожелаешь, вовсе не проблема. Чего ты так испугался?  
Я судорожно вздыхаю, а ты укачиваешь меня, как маленького:  
\- Я выбрал тебя, Рицка. Не вчера и не сегодня. И останусь верен своему выбору. Даже если ты прикажешь мне умереть, чтобы не стоять между тобой и…  
\- Замолчи сейчас же! - я снова начинаю плакать. Будто плотину прорвало.  
\- Он любит тебя, Рицка. Я-то знаю. Он всегда предпочитал тебя всем на свете.  
\- Ну и что! - я зарываюсь пальцами в твои волосы. - Я не дам ему тебя трогать! Только… только тебе больно, Соби!  
\- Не жалей меня. Я счастлив, что встретил тебя.  
Я глажу тебя по затылку, по шее, прижимаюсь мокрым лицом к плечу:  
\- Совсем ненормальный? Кто тебя жалеет! Я просто… Ох!  
\- Что такое? - ты встревоженно отодвигаешься, заглядываешь мне в глаза.  
Я отстраняюсь. Бинтов нет, на тебе только синяя водолазка - и она липкая. И пальцы у меня тоже липкие.  
Ты опускаешь глаза. Я уже привык к полутьме, замечаю. И до меня вдруг доходит:  
\- Соби…  
\- Рицка, не надо.  
\- Соби, это он тогда звонил?! Да?! Ответь мне!!  
Ты молча киваешь.  
Я закусываю пальцы. У крови на них металлический привкус.  
\- И ты не сказал мне… что он жив…  
Ты застываешь неподвижно. Потом очень тихо произносишь:  
\- Я не знал, как. Клянусь тебе - я хотел. Но у меня не хватило духу.  
\- Или он запретил?!  
\- Рицка, я не подчиняюсь больше его приказам. У тебя перед глазами наглядное подтверждение, - ты усмехаешься.  
У меня перед глазами?..  
\- Я не понимаю, - выходит жалобно. Ты осторожно поднимаешь мой подбородок:  
\- Шрамы кровоточат из-за постепенного рассасывания некоторых… ну, скажем, некоторых заклинаний длительного действия. Рицка… Имя у меня на горле… искусственное. Поэтому…  
\- Замолчи! - прошу я срывающимся голосом. - Не хочу слышать! Ты это имел в виду, когда сказал, что я к тебе "прорвался"? Эти заклинания?  
\- Да, - ты нерешительно тянешь меня обратно. Я позволяю тебе прижать меня и моргаю, глядя в пустоту. Мы долго молчим.  
\- Кроме того, - наконец говоришь ты очень спокойно, - мне хотелось побыть с тобой подольше, Рицка. Ты… можешь наказать меня.  
\- На тебя визит в ранний час подействовал? - я то ли фыркаю, то ли всхлипываю. - Я тебя хоть раз наказывал? Ну, скажи!  
\- Нет. Но сейчас стоит.  
\- Точно, - я снова выпрямляюсь и сердито гляжу тебе в лицо. - За последнее - точно стоит!  
\- За что последнее? - ты склоняешь голову набок и хмуришься.  
\- За то, что тебе "хотелось побыть со мной подольше"! Нет уж, смотри на меня! - прикрикиваю, потому что ты отводишь глаза. - Ты что думаешь, я тебя брошу, раз он так решил? Ты сказал Сэймэю, что мне принадлежишь, а сам опять ждешь, что я отступлюсь!  
\- Рицка… - у тебя такой взгляд, что у меня губы дрожат, но я удерживаю насмешливый тон:  
\- Ага, размечтался!  
\- Рицка, - ты мне ребра переломаешь. - Я люблю тебя.  
\- Что со шрамами-то делать? - я беспокойно дотрагиваюсь до сырого от крови ворота.  
\- Ничего не делать. Они постепенно затягиваются. Ты лечишь меня - своим Именем и силой.  
Я решительно встаю:  
\- Ладно, снимай водолазку. Я ее замочу.  
Ты смотришь на меня, не мигая, и я повторяю:  
\- Давай скорее, Соби! Потом продезинфицируем и ляжем спать.  
\- Тебе же уже вставать скоро, - ты не двигаешься.  
\- Я сегодня не пойду в школу. Ничего не случится.  
\- Но Рицка…  
\- Соби, ты можешь хоть раз не пререкаться? - я даже ногой топаю.  
Ты слегка улыбаешься:  
\- Могу.  
\- Ну так сделай это!  
  
Когда ты стягиваешь бумажный свитер, я понимаю, почему ты сомневался. Я ведь ни разу не видел тебя раздетым. Да и ладно. Не до того. Я отнимаю у тебя водолазку, уношу в ванную и застирываю в холодной воде - кровь в ней легче отойдет. Потом возвращаюсь, вооружившись перекисью и мягкой тряпицей. Ты ждешь, сидя на кровати в той же позе, в какой я тебя оставил, и наблюдаешь за моими действиями. Я лью на ватку перекись и старательно протираю твое горло, пытаясь не делать больно.  
\- Не хмурься так, - просишь ты. - Все в порядке.  
\- Вижу, - сосредоточенно откликаюсь я.  
\- По-моему, это не согласие.  
\- И как ты догадался! - я повязываю тряпочку вокруг твоего горла. Кровь уже почти остановилась, лучше, если кожа будет дышать, а под бинтами она же не дышит.  
\- Рицка, откуда в тебе такие запасы язвительности? - ты смеешься.  
Я поднимаю глаза и осторожно дотрагиваюсь кончиками пальцев до твоего лица. Ты тянешься к прикосновению, и я полностью прикладываю ладонь к твоей щеке:  
\- Когда перестанешь думать, что я слепой и глухой, заговорю по-другому.  
\- Я так и не думаю, - ты с сожалением смотришь, как я ухожу к холодильнику, чтобы убрать перекись в аптечку. - Может быть, все-таки пойдешь в школу?  
\- Я ведь сказал уже: нет! - я забираюсь на кровать. - Ложись.  
Ты слушаешься. И я только теперь осознаю, что ты так и не надел пижамную кофту.  
\- Соби… - начинаю я и останавливаюсь.  
\- Что?  
Наверное, я как-то не так смотрю, потому что даже в темноте вижу, как ты вдруг смущаешься. Значит, ты тоже забыл. Ты садишься и откидываешь одеяло.  
\- Эй, - я удерживаю тебя за руку. - Куда ты?  
\- Недалеко. Только до стула, на котором одежда. Я там переодевался, и…  
\- Ляг обратно, - прошу я тихо. Ты умолкаешь на полуслове и не оборачиваешься. - Пожалуйста, - добавляю шепотом.  
Ты колеблешься, а потом пожимаешь плечами и ложишься снова. Я устраиваю голову у тебя на плече и кладу ладонь туда, где бьется сердце. Ты вздыхаешь и накрываешь ее своей.  
  
От тебя тепло. Лишь теперь ощущаю, что дрожал все это время. Ты обнимаешь меня.  
  
Не могу думать сейчас. Не могу. Сэймэй жив. Это так много сразу объясняет, что я вот-вот запутаюсь окончательно.  
\- Ты знал, кто был тот парень, - говорю я несколько минут спустя.  
\- Нет. Я ощутил след связи - но не был уверен, - отвечаешь ты негромко.  
\- Но после звонка…  
Ты напрягаешься, и я на всякий случай прижимаюсь ближе. Ты трешься щекой о мой висок:  
\- Как я мог сказать, Рицка? Ты был испуган. И порывался разобраться с… тем, кто имел отношение к случившемуся. Мне этого совершенно не хочется.  
Да. Я собирался прибить того, кто тебя заставил так мучиться. Теперь я знаю имя. А легче не стало. Я горько вздыхаю.  
\- Все равно придется разбираться, - шепчу наконец. - Он и его новый Боец… собираются вызвать нас. Так?  
\- Не знаю, - в твоем голосе слышится сомнение. - Возможно, это лишь угроза.  
\- А если нет? Что тогда? Как ты поступишь?  
\- Он больше не может приказывать мне, Рицка, - повторяешь ты в третий, кажется, раз. - Остальное… остальное - как ты решишь. Но Сэймэй любит тебя. Правда.  
\- Не хочу, - бормочу я, челюсти сами сжимаются. - Не понимаю такого! Если любит, то зачем угрожает тебе? Зачем пытается тебя забрать? Зачем велел не отдавать меня в Семь Лун? Почему говорит обо мне, как о щенке или котенке? Как все это понять, Соби!  
\- Но он твой брат, - напоминаешь ты мягко. - И ты любишь его.  
  
Люблю?.. Я даже про себя его имя произнести не могу.  
Знаю, что ты прав - мне придется выбирать. Но еще не сейчас. Не сейчас.  
  
\- Если вызовет… будем драться, - подвожу итог после паузы. - Соби?  
\- Да, Рицка, - ты обнимаешь меня крепче. - Я сделаю, что ты скажешь.  
\- Давай тогда спать, - велю я, закрывая глаза. - Пока не выспимся. А потом посмотрим.  
\- Решать проблемы по мере поступления? - ты поворачиваешь голову, касаешься губами моего лба.  
\- Именно. И не уходи никуда! - предупреждаю на всякий случай.  
\- Не беспокойся. Не уйду.  
  
*  
Когда я открываю глаза, в комнате светло. Я по-прежнему лежу на твоем плече и обнимаю тебя. Ты, кажется, не шевельнулся после того, как пообещал, что никуда не денешься. И не спишь, потому что как только я моргаю, твои руки привлекают меня ближе.  
Ты молчишь. Я тоже. Да и что сказать? Вздыхаю и осторожно ворочаюсь: вся левая сторона тела занемела от неподвижности. Устраиваюсь по-прежнему близко, отодвинуться просто… просто страшно. События утра наваливаются сразу все, но сейчас случившееся выглядит серьезнее. Мне становится холодно. Машинально прижимаюсь крепче.  
\- Все в порядке, Рицка, - ты гладишь меня по спине, - я здесь.  
\- У тебя плечо затекло, наверное, - голос хриплый и низкий, будто простуженный. Я откашливаюсь.  
\- Нет. Ты легкий.  
Ты говоришь тихо и очень ровно. Это успокаивает. Почти как твоя ладонь у меня на боку. Я поднимаю и несколько раз сгибаю-разгибаю правую руку. Потом снова кладу ее тебе на грудь, чувствуя, как покалывает мышцы.  
\- Ты спал вообще?  
\- Немножко. Тебе снился скверный сон?  
Я передергиваю плечами:  
\- Не помню. А что?  
\- Ты звал меня, - ты запускаешь пальцы мне в волосы.  
\- Мм, - я зеваю и потягиваюсь, - может быть. Но все равно не помню. Наверное, дозвался.  
Ты целуешь меня между кошачьими ушами:  
\- Рицка…  
\- Ты не спал, - говорю вместо ответа. - Ни минуты, да?  
\- Спал, - ты задумчиво чертишь кончиками пальцев узоры на моей шее. - И выспался. А вот ты нет.  
\- Все равно времени уже много, - я поворачиваюсь, чтобы поглядеть тебе в лицо. У тебя под глазами темные круги, но взгляд спокойный.  
\- Тебе нужно куда-то идти? - осведомляешься ты невозмутимо. Но напрягаешься.  
\- А сам меня еще в школу гнал, - я хмыкаю. - К Кацуко-сан, к шести.  
\- Я не гнал тебя в школу, - возражаешь ты на полном серьезе. - А до шести еще долго.  
\- Это шутка была, Соби, - я закрываю глаза. - Сколько на часах вообще?  
\- Половина одиннадцатого.  
\- Всего-навсего? - я думал, как минимум полдень.  
\- Ты рано проснулся. Подремли еще. - И добавляешь, упреждая мой вопрос: - Я тоже могу не вставать.  
Я вздыхаю и киваю.  
Наверное, от моего дыхания щекотно, потому что ты чуть заметно ежишься. Ты по-прежнему без пижамной рубашки - в самом деле никуда от меня не отлучался. Прижимаю ладонь, не очень понимая, что делаю, провожу по твоей груди к плечу. Ты обнимаешь меня сильнее:  
\- Спи, Рицка. Спи.  
  
Ты прав, я знаю - Кацуко-сан тоже считает, что во сне мозг может найти решение любой задачи, справиться с любой проблемой. Но то, что случилось сегодня, во сне не распутать. Я не могу расслабиться, чтобы снова отключиться. В голову упорно лезут мысли.  
Сэймэй жив… Жив. Когда он исчез, мой мир второй раз перевернулся вверх тормашками. Сперва потеря памяти, потом его смерть. А теперь третий раз будет, кажется.  
Он защищал меня от мамы, он лечил мои ссадины.  
Он оставил мне тебя. Как телохранителя. Как свою вещь.  
Он обещал, что всегда будет меня любить, любого. А сегодня не захотел со мной встречаться. Наверное, думал, что ты это скроешь. Почему? Сюрприз готовит? Или вообще не собирается сообщать мне, что жив?  
Диск… Диск, который я сломал об компьютерный стол. Что, если он вспомнит про него, решит найти? Тогда ты выяснишь, что я в курсе такого, о чем ты никогда не расскажешь. Хотя кто тебя знает. Про вырезанное Имя ты же заговорил. Я еле успел тебя остановить.  
Сэймэй писал, что не хочет, чтобы я попал в Семь Лун и обошел его. Он думает, что это возможно?  
Он за мной следил. Зачем?! Это-то зачем?  
Если он тебя вызовет… Значит, выйдет против меня? Нисей против тебя, а мы - Жертва против Жертвы? Он уверен, что я не справлюсь. Уверен, что ты не сумеешь биться против него. Да я и сам сомневаюсь, что получится.  
Он мой брат. Ты утром сказал, что если я прикажу, не причинишь ему вреда. А если прикажу сражаться, ты это сделаешь. Ты и ему это изложил. Интересно, какое у Сэймэя было лицо.  
  
Я хмыкаю, вслух, все равно ты знаешь, что я не сплю. Ты же тоже о нем думаешь.  
  
Ты сказал, что он меня любит. А мне вот кажется, Соби, что тебя он любит больше. Поэтому и пришел сюда. Ох, черт. Вчера-то он дома был. Если мама его видела… Что с ней стало?!  
Он по-прежнему считает тебя своим. И хочет забрать. Хочет тебя у меня отнять.  
Я изо всех сил тебя обнимаю. Ты слегка встряхиваешь меня за плечо:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Соби… - начинаю я глухо, - если ты выйдешь против него… Как думаешь, мы выдержим?  
Ты долго молчишь, потом медленно произносишь:  
\- Если ты мне прикажешь.  
Как ты можешь говорить об этом так отрешенно? Не понимаю.  
\- Он же наверняка подготовится, - я должен предупредить. Должен. - Вы ведь были лучшими. Значит, он знает твои слабые места!  
\- При Сэймэе у меня не было слабых мест.  
  
Я застываю. Ну да, верно. А теперь есть. У меня нет подготовки, нет опыта. Я тебя подставлю.  
И тебя убьют. Потому что я не сумею командовать - на таком поединке. Даже если у нас теперь общее Имя…  
  
\- Рицка, что такое? - ты тянешь меня за прядь волос. - О чем ты думаешь?  
\- О том, что… может, тебе проще вернуться, Соби.  
Все. Озвучил.  
Теперь замираешь ты. Нет, не замираешь. Каменеешь. И переспрашиваешь шепотом:  
\- Что?  
\- Безопаснее было бы вернуться к нему, - с усилием повторяю я.  
Ты не отвечаешь. Наверное, обдумываешь мои слова. А потом глубоко вздыхаешь:  
\- Ты этого не хочешь.  
Я молчу. Долго.  
\- Это приказ, Рицка?  
Ненавижу такой твой голос.  
\- Я исполню его, если ты хочешь, - добавляешь ты безжизненно. - Только ответь.  
\- Я… я не выдержу, если он тебя убьет! - вырывается у меня отчаянно.  
\- Нисею не под силу меня убить, - ты всматриваешься в меня. - И ты не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался к Возлюбленному.  
Первый раз так его при мне называешь. Отворачиваюсь.  
Ты дотрагиваешься до моей макушки:  
\- Что ж, если тебе так будет проще… - и делаешь попытку встать. Я удерживаю тебя:  
\- Соби, ты все слышал, что я сказал? Или как всегда - только худшее?  
Ты хмуришься:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Я просто боюсь, - цежу я сквозь зубы. - Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… А ты!..  
\- Иди сюда, - ты обхватываешь ладонями мои плечи и поднимаешь меня. Смотришь в глаза: - Рицка, твоя формулировка была расплывчатой. Поэтому я понял так, как услышал.  
\- Нет, ты просто не слушал, - я опираюсь руками по обе стороны подушки. - Пусти, я лягу назад!  
\- Я исхожу из здравого смысла, а он не всегда приятен, - я устраиваюсь снова, и ты гладишь меня по спине. - Твои слова были вполне логичны.  
\- К черту такую логику! - я снова вскидываю голову, но ты продолжаешь:  
\- Пока ты спал, я кое-что обдумал. Если вызов приму только я, то с последствиями тоже буду иметь дело я один. Если же ты выйдешь на дуэль вместе со мной, ты выступишь против брата. Поэтому…  
\- Ага, и тебя угрохают в одиночку! - обрываю я. - Гениальное решение. Напомнить, что я об этом думаю?  
Ты усмехаешься:  
\- Не надо.  
\- Тогда не говори ерунды, Соби! Одного я тебя не пущу. И даже не думай, что я не услышу! Лучше скажи, если что-нибудь… произойдет… Чем тебе помочь!  
Ты совершенно неожиданно улыбаешься:  
\- Рицка, когда ты со мной, меня нельзя победить.  
\- Ну да, конечно! При незнании теории и исключительно боевой практике!  
\- Такой вариант выигрышней обратного. Поверь, я совершенно серьезен.  
\- Соби, не уводи разговор! Я хочу закрыть тему! Насовсем!  
Ты умолкаешь и внимательно смотришь на меня. Набираю в грудь побольше воздуха:  
\- Объясни, почему ты ждешь, что я от тебя откажусь! Даже если Сэймэй жив… я же тут!  
\- Прости, - в твоем голосе такая горечь, что и мне горько.  
\- Не за что. Запомни, что этого не будет, и всё, - я пристально гляжу тебе в лицо.  
Ты прижимаешь меня к себе:  
\- Я постараюсь. Даю слово.  
\- И помни!  
\- Но я бы очень хотел избавить тебя от принятия решения, - говоришь ты, подумав. - Это несправедливо - взваливать ответственность такого рода на тебя.  
\- Да, расскажи, как лишил меня детства, - добавляю я в тон. Ты невольно фыркаешь:  
\- Рицка, недосып сказывается на тебе повышенной вредностью.  
\- Это у меня переходный возраст, - парирую я.  
\- Возраст переходный, но ум… - ты проводишь пальцем по шерстке на моих кошачьих ушах.  
\- Не подмазывайся, - я пару раз дергаю ими, потом перестаю. Ладно, тереби.  
\- Ты напрасно опасаешься, - начинаешь ты после паузы. - Наверное, я неточно выразился. Я сказал, что у меня не было слабых мест, когда я был с Сэймэем, не потому, что их не было в самом деле. Просто он их не знает. Он не пытался понять меня… как ты.  
У меня теплеют щеки. Заметил, да? А я-то надеялся.  
\- Рицка, - странный у тебя тон. Я даже хмурюсь:  
\- А?  
\- Нет, ничего, - ты возвращаешься к разглаживанию моих ушей.  
\- Нет уж, договаривай!  
Ты опускаешь ресницы. Вид у тебя смущенный. Так. В чем дело?  
\- Соби?  
\- Ничего, - ты улыбаешься. - В самом деле.  
Повозившись, я отвожу от шеи твои волосы, чтобы не придавить, и облокачиваюсь на подушку. Ты смотришь снизу вверх, все еще меня обнимая. Кажется, мы сегодня не расцепимся.  
\- Признавайся! - требую я, отбрасывая с твоего лба длинную челку.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сообщаешь ты тут же.  
\- Да не в этом! А о чем думал!  
Ты делаешь непроницаемое лицо:  
\- Ни о чем.  
\- Угу, - я морщу нос, - считай, я поверил.  
Ты смотришь мне в глаза:  
\- А что, нет?  
\- Представь себе, - я сосредоточенно обвожу пальцем твои скулы. - Когда ты врешь, это заметно.  
\- Никогда не подозревал, - бормочешь ты, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Мне нравится, когда она настоящая.  
  
А он требует, чтобы ты вернулся! Наклоняюсь, раньше, чем додумаю, и целую тебя.  
  
Ты отвечаешь. Сразу же. Ты это хотел?  
Одна ладонь ложится мне на затылок, другой ты проводишь мне по плечам - и вдруг опрокидываешь. Оказываешься сверху, не отпуская мои губы. Мои руки скользят по твоей спине, по паутине рубцов. Ты вздрагиваешь, но не отстраняешься. Торопливо исследую пальцами горячую кожу, сжимаю твои плечи, зарываюсь в волосы. Ты не отталкиваешь меня, целуешь в щеки, в уши, в шею:  
\- Рицка…  
Обхватываю ладонями твое лицо, так ты любишь делать, поднимаю твою голову. Ты смотришь мне в глаза и снова целуешь.  
Как жарко…  
Расстегиваешь мою пижаму и прижимаешься ко мне, первый раз - кожа к коже. Не могу удержаться, трусь о тебя всем телом. Ты еле слышно стонешь и просишь:  
\- Рицка… перестань…  
Я молча мотаю головой. Ты высвобождаешься, покрываешь меня поцелуями, ты меня уже, наверное, наизусть выучил, только сейчас не ночь, светло, а мне все равно. Не представляю, как спал сегодня рядом - и не хотел ничего.  
Ты просовываешь одну руку мне под поясницу, приподнимаешь, стягивая резинку пижамных штанов, и…  
Нет, я к этому никогда не привыкну… Шарю руками по постели, ты перехватываешь их, сжимаешь мои запястья…  
Ни за что не откажусь от тебя. Не смогу.  
  
Ты поднимаешь голову. Еще и губы облизываешь! Чуть не до слез краснею, и как только ты отпускаешь мои руки, протягиваю их к тебе:  
\- Соби…  
Ты ложишься в мое объятие, закрываешь глаза. Тихо и часто дышишь. Я знаю, что ты не дашься, но…  
Рукой, которая у тебя под шеей, удерживаю тебя, а свободной скольжу по твоему боку. Ты останавливаешь меня. Взглядом. Ох, Соби… Глажу тебя по руке, которой меня обнимаешь. Осторожно нахожу твои пальцы, переплетаю со своими. Ты прячешь лицо, дышишь мне в шею, но не возражаешь. Снимаю твою ладонь со своего бедра, опускаю между нами… Ты вжимаешься лбом в мое плечо…  
Как он мог - что он сделал, чтобы наложить такой запрет?! Ты неконтролируемо вздрагиваешь, прижимаясь ко мне:  
\- Рицка… - Мое имя на выдохе, его так только ты произносишь. От шепота мне хочется выгнуться и почему-то застонать.  
  
Ну и пусть я умею меньше, чем он. Зато ты мне веришь… Это важнее.  
Зажмуриваюсь, вслушиваюсь в твое сбитое дыхание. Тебе со мной нравится же?..  
  
Бездумно глажу тебя по затылку, расчесываю пальцами волосы, а ты постепенно успокаиваешься. Потом нашариваю отброшенное одеяло, укрываю нас. Ты, кажется, улыбаешься, мне не видно:  
\- Есть по меньшей мере пара качеств, которыми ты наделен больше чем кто-либо, Рицка.  
\- Это какие? - я расправляю одеяло за твоей спиной, - привстань, я подушку подтащу.  
Ты послушно приподнимаешься и ждешь, пока я дотянусь до изголовья, потом говоришь:  
\- Искренность и убедительность.  
Я хмыкаю. Откуда такой вывод?  
\- Ничего сложного тут нет, Соби, - я ложусь так, чтобы тебе было, чем дышать. - Если хочешь, я тебя научу.  
  
*  
Меня будит настойчивый звонок мобильника. Минуты две уже пиликает. Я разлепляю глаза.  
Ты крепко спишь, даже ресницы не вздрагивают. Осторожно выползаю из-под твоей руки, перелезаю через тебя и иду к своей куртке. Хорошо, что телефон хотя бы во внутреннем кармане, не так громко. Вынимаю его, открываю.  
\- Рицка?  
\- Яёи, - я тру рукой глаза, - привет.  
\- Ты не был в школе, у тебя что-то случилось?  
Точно, надо было позвонить утром, соврать что-нибудь.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Простыл чуть-чуть, - у меня спросонок голос сиплый, так что вполне убедительно. - Завтра приду.  
Яёи кому-то пересказывает мой ответ, потом говорит:  
\- Юйко спрашивает, тебя навестить?  
Нет, только не сегодня.  
\- Не надо, - я оглядываюсь. Ты проснулся и садишься в постели, глядя на меня. - Я завтра точно появлюсь. Все нормально.  
\- Ну ладно. Тебе домашние сказать?  
\- Да, давай, - я дохожу до стола, нахожу лист бумаги и ручку. Он диктует задания и прощается:  
\- Всё тогда?  
\- Ага, спасибо. Увидимся.  
Яёи нажимает отбой. Я захлопываю телефон и от души потягиваюсь.  
\- Выспался? - ты тоже встаешь и начинаешь заправлять постель.  
\- Ага. Доброе утро, - я смотрю тебе в спину, - а ты?  
\- Я тоже, - ты оборачиваешься и улыбаешься, кажется, чуть смущенно. - Вообще-то уже три часа.  
\- А у нас утро, - пожимаю я плечами. - Во сколько встали, во столько и утро!  
\- Хорошо, я же не возражаю, - ты берешь со стула дневную одежду. - Сейчас будем завтракать.  
\- Я не хочу, - при мысли о еде меня почему-то почти мутит.  
\- Рицка, - ты подходишь, останавливаешься напротив. - Произошедшее - не повод лишаться аппетита. Ты же не хочешь прийти к Кацуко-сэнсей с урчащим желудком?  
\- Да я правда не голоден!  
\- Ладно, тогда оставишь то, что не съешь, на тарелке. Согласен?  
С тобой только спорить. Я вздыхаю:  
\- Согласен, куда ж деваться, - и направляюсь за своей одеждой.  
\- Если ты против… - начинаешь ты.  
Я резко оборачиваюсь:  
\- Слушай! Хватит со мной так разговаривать! Хватит!.. Я…  
Ты делаешь шаг ко мне, обнимаешь - молча, сильно.  
\- И не вздумай извиняться, - говорю, уткнувшись тебе в грудь. - Иди умываться.  
\- Иду, - ты целуешь меня в край кошачьего уха. - Я недолго.  
Ты скрываешься в ванной.  
Ты ему сказал, что он не может тебя принудить… А сейчас с тобой что?  
  
\- Я провожу тебя к Кацуко-сан? - ты наливаешь в пиалу соевый соус. Я жду, пока поставишь пластиковый бутылек на стол, беру его сам:  
\- И что станешь делать, пока я там сидеть буду? На улице торчать?  
\- В квартале от остановки есть большой книжный супермаркет, - ты отщипываешь кусочек отбивной, - я давно хотел по нему побродить. Так как?  
\- Ну ладно тогда, - я опускаю глаза, - если тебе хочется, то поехали.  
Ни за что не скажу, но мне спокойнее будет знать, что ты недалеко. Не потому что боюсь… Просто так.  
После завтрака, который вообще-то обед, мы собираемся и выходим из дому.  
  
*  
\- Рицка-кун, - улыбается Кацуко-сан, - разувайся, раздевайся… Как дела? Какие новости в жизни?  
Такие, что рассказать - не поверят. Не расскажу.  
\- Все хорошо, сэнсей, - скидываю ботинки, вешаю на крючок куртку. Я придумал, о чем говорить. У меня есть идея.  
\- Но все-таки? Наверное, после Нового года жалко было снова начинать учиться, а? - она поддразнивающе прищуривается. - Каждый день в школу… Как настроение?  
\- Нет, почему, - я усаживаюсь на знакомый диван. - Я давно не видел друзей.  
\- Вижу, ты подстригся? - она с интересом разглядывает меня.  
\- Только челку обровнял немножко, - я начинаю смущаться. Сэнсей будто соскучилась! - А волосы не трогал. У Яёи они вообще до пояса!  
\- Ты хочешь отрастить такие же?  
\- Нет, я лучше как у… - я обрываю себя, но поздно.  
\- Как у кого, Рицка? - переспрашивает Кацуко-сан, и я заканчиваю как можно безразличнее:  
\- Как у Соби. Ну, чтобы в хвост забирать, но короткий.  
\- Вот как, - она садится на крутящийся стул, - что ж, тебе, пожалуй, пойдет. А почему именно так?  
\- Просто нравится, - я пожимаю плечами.  
Не хочу, чтобы были как у Сэймэя. Я его секунду видел, но заметил - волосы по-прежнему до плеч, и ушки… ушки, кажется, тоже на месте.  
Не думать об этом.  
Я подпираю ладонями щеки:  
\- Сэнсей, скажите… что такое настоящее предательство?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Рицка-кун? - она выпрямляется. - Пожалуйста, уточни формулировку вопроса.  
\- Ну, - я тереблю зубами нижнюю губу, - я хочу понять. Вот если человек бросит близкого друга… чтобы спасти себе жизнь… и не предупредит его… Для него это ведь не будет подлостью, да? Он сможет себя оправдать? А для друга это будет… как раз предательство. Кто из них получится прав? Какая оценка будет вернее?  
\- Ты говоришь о ком-то конкретно? - сэнсей наклоняется ко мне, взгляд у нее становится внимательным. По-моему, ей не двадцать один год. Она точно старше, чем ты, Соби. А ты ведь взрослый.  
\- Нет, просто… вы сказали уточнить, я придумал пример, - пытаюсь я выкрутиться.  
\- Что ж, - произносит Кацуко-сан неторопливо, - в том смысле, в каком ты спрашиваешь, точного определения, конечно, нет. Предательство может быть очень разным. Строго говоря, это поступок близкого человека, который причинил сильную боль. Предательством может быть слово, жест, взгляд. Тот, кому они адресованы, будет испытывать очень сильные и горькие чувства. Понимаешь, Рицка-кун?  
Я киваю. Кажется, что горло стало толстым, никак не могу сглотнуть.  
\- И тогда какую-нибудь мелочь человек помнит острее, чем все хорошие события, связанные с тем, кто его обидел. Другим эта мелочь может остаться незаметной, даже неизвестной, а для пережившего - не подлежать прощению. Или забвению. И это - самая главная оценка, которую даем предательству мы сами. Почему тебя беспокоит эта тема? Ты с кем-то поссорился, Рицка-кун?  
\- То есть что такое предательство, мы определяем сами? - я хмурюсь.  
\- Именно так. Никакой учебник не даст дефиниции… то есть критерия. Так почему ты все-таки спрашиваешь?  
\- Сэнсей, - я поднимаю глаза, - а… можно, я не буду отвечать?  
\- Конечно, - она кажется чуть недовольной. - Если ты считаешь, что справишься. Но если потребуется помощь, то ты знаешь, кого спросить, верно?  
\- Да, сэнсей.  
\- Может быть, расскажешь о чем-нибудь? - переводит она разговор на другую тему. - Или у тебя в последнее время не происходило ничего особенного?  
Вот. Хорошо, что я заранее подготовился.  
\- Особенного? - я дергаю себя за прядь волос, - нет. Ничего. Только подрался недавно.  
\- Рицка-кун! - Кацуко-сан изумленно раскрывает глаза, - не могу представить, как ты дерешься! Снова вступился за свою подружку?  
Я невольно хмыкаю. Кажется, она правда решила, что мы с Юйко встречаемся. Это так ведь называется?  
\- Рицка?  
\- Простите, сэнсей, - я виновато улыбаюсь, - я немножко задумался.  
\- Ничего страшного, - она кивает. - Так все же, отчего ты подрался?  
\- А меня подловили те, кто тогда приставал к Юйко, - я искоса наблюдаю за лицом Кацуко-сан. - Втроем.  
\- Какой ужас, - она всплескивает руками. - И что же?  
\- Ничего… Я как раз с Соби должен был встретиться. Он когда появился, они сразу разбежались. А я отделался парой синяков.  
Неполный рассказ, но она же не знает, как все было.  
\- Рицка-кун, ты меня испугал, - Кацуко-сэнсей встревоженно глядит на меня. - Это были твои ровесники или кто-то старше?  
\- Старше, - я будто вижу того, второго, с ножом. Который на нас кинулся. - Но они только втроем были смелые.  
\- Все равно, как хорошо, что Соби успел!  
Я передергиваюсь. Да уж… Надо было раньше тебя позвать, вообще говоря. Но я рассчитывал справиться. Я не привык звать на помощь.  
\- Да, - говорю вслух. - Они хотели меня с собой забрать. Как раз рассуждали, как в машину затащат.  
\- Что?! - у Кацуко-сан огромные глаза. Она точно забыла про мой сегодняшний главный вопрос.  
Ты можешь обмануть мою маму, а я, кажется, научился отвлекать своего психотерапевта.  
\- Они еще прикидывали, что надо мне глаза завязать, чтобы я никого не опознал потом.  
Я тогда здорово струхнул. Теперь-то могу себе признаться. Что они меня… Я покрываюсь нервными мурашками.  
\- Рицка-кун, и ты выдаешь эту историю, как обычные новости! - сэнсей нервно разглаживает складки на юбке. - Скажи, пожалуйста, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сны, мысли, страхи?  
\- О чем вы? - я недоуменно смотрю на нее. Кацуко-сан, кажется, неловко себя чувствует под моим взглядом.  
\- Когда это произошло?  
\- Я… я не помню, - я пожимаю плечами. - Неделю назад. Или две. А что?  
\- А как ты себя чувствуешь? - она разглядывает меня, каким-то неуверенным движением проводит по волосам и бормочет совсем тихо: - Впрочем, если так, то и к лучшему…  
\- Что - к лучшему? - я не понимаю.  
\- Что ты именно так воспринял этот случай.  
\- Сэнсей! - я коротко смеюсь. Дошло. - Я знаю, что они хотели сделать. Но Соби же меня защитил! Так что мне теперь, кошмары видеть?  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - соглашается она торопливо. - Но у тебя очень сильный характер, Рицка-кун. Немногие перенесли бы подобное происшествие с твоим хладнокровием.  
Да нет у меня хладнокровия. У меня ты есть. И нам без этих гадов проблем хватает.  
\- Ну, я перенес вот так, - я пожимаю плечами. - Сэнсей… это разве неправильно? Или плохо?  
\- Что ты, это просто замечательно! - отмахивается она раскрытыми ладонями. - Я и не говорю, что тебе нужно бояться, Рицка-кун! Я всего лишь восхищаюсь твоим самообладанием. Это очень важное качество!  
\- Самообладанием? - я с сомнением повторяю это слово. - А по-моему, у меня его нет. Просто зачем думать о том, что не случилось?  
\- Верно, - Кацуко-сан пару раз кивает. - Ты молодец, Рицка-кун. Даже не представляешь, насколько! Будешь пить чай?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Она встает, идет к шкафу, чтобы достать чашки и пакетики с чаем, а я думаю, что ты, наверное, уже все стеллажи в книжном изучил. Не место здесь, конечно, но… Я снова смотрю на сэнсея - она пока занята и не обращает на меня внимания.  
  
"Соби?"  
"Рицка, - откликаешься ты. - Что?"  
"Где ты там?"  
"В книжном. Ты уже освободился? Я ошибся в расчете времени?"  
"Да нет, меня тут чаем поят. И будут поить еще минут пятнадцать. Просто спрашиваю, где ты".  
"Не волнуйся, я встречу тебя вовремя".  
"Я не волнуюсь. Ладно, пока".  
"Угу".  
  
Я не волнуюсь. Просто… после сегодняшней трехсерийной побудки все время нервничаю. Причем, что плохо, не могу понять - из-за тебя или из-за себя.  
Потому что Боец и Жертва должны держаться вместе.  
  
\- Рицка-кун, тебе чай с апельсиновой или клубничной отдушкой? - спрашивает Кацуко-сан от стола.  
  
Оба невкусные, но я выбираю клубничную и говорю спасибо.  
А еще у меня после мысленной связи уже не пропадают силы.  
  
*  
Ты встречаешь меня у подъезда и щелчком отправляешь в урну докуренную почти до фильтра сигарету:  
\- Рицка, я здесь.  
\- Вижу, - я подхожу к тебе, смотрю снизу вверх: - Поехали домой.  
Ты не споришь. Сегодня и правда никуда не хочется идти - ни гулять, ни в кино. Мы молча дожидаемся автобуса, не разговариваем по дороге, я только стараюсь держаться поближе к тебе. Это, наверное, уже рефлекторное.  
Выйдя на своей остановке, мы переглядываемся.  
\- Соби, нам в магазин надо? - я мысленно перебираю содержимое холодильника.  
\- В принципе нет, - ты вроде бы занят тем же самым. - Только если хочешь что-нибудь вкусное.  
\- Вот еще! - я фыркаю. - Зачем?  
\- Просто так, - у тебя странная манера улыбаться по-настоящему - глазами. Губы при этом могут быть серьезно сжаты. - Хочешь киви? Мне показалось, в день рождения тебе понравилось.  
Я недолго думаю:  
\- Хочу.  
\- Замечательно. Тогда идем.  
  
Из магазина мы выходим, нагруженные двумя пакетами. Один я у тебя отобрал, хотя ты упирался. Конечно, парой киви дело не обошлось, но зато купили еды на неделю вперед.  
На углу я останавливаюсь. Словно камнем в спину кинули - ощущение взгляда между лопатками такое же давящее и внезапное.  
\- Что случилось? - обеспокоенно спрашиваешь ты.  
Поднимаю голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом. Не чувствуешь?..  
Ты хмуришься и негромко, но решительно произносишь:  
\- Возьми пакет в правую руку. Давай, Рицка.  
Я послушно делаю, что ты сказал:  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Положи ладонь мне на локоть, - продолжаешь ты так же тихо. - Не торопись. Все нормально.  
Точно! Имя! Я кретин, что опять забыл о нем!  
Твои пальцы обхватывают мое запястье, ты соединяешь наши руки. Я даже сквозь одежду почти… почти вижу, как иероглифы наполняются серебристым светом. И вокруг нас смыкается невидимая сфера. Ты назвал это объединением силы. Еще когда мы шли к Токийской башне и просто держались за руки.  
Страх отпускает. Я глубоко вздыхаю, ты внимательно наблюдаешь за мной:  
\- Ну что?  
\- Угу, - я киваю, - пошли.  
Даже если нас вызовут прямо сейчас… Все равно не боюсь. Теперь я знаю, чей это взгляд в спину. Чужого Бойца. Значит, можно справиться.  
Но ничего не происходит. Никто не преграждает нам путь.  
  
Ты запираешь дверь, я прислоняюсь к стене под вешалкой и закрываю глаза. Ты разуваешься, снимаешь пальто и наклоняешься:  
\- Тебе помочь?  
Я поднимаю ресницы:  
\- Нет, конечно. Сам справлюсь.  
\- Ты устал, Рицка.  
\- Ты тоже, - я расстегиваю куртку, вешаю, скидываю ботинки. - Несем на кухню? - указываю на пакеты. Ты вздыхаешь, берешь свой и идешь за мной по коридору:  
\- Рицка, ты напрасно нервничаешь. Сэймэй твой брат. Увидев, что ты действительно Жертва, он не захочет причинить тебе боль.  
\- Да, только тебе, - я плюхаю пакет на табуретку и сердито разворачиваюсь. - Сам понял, что сказал?  
Ты прикусываешь губу, чуть заметно, но я вижу.  
\- Я привык справляться с болью. Она меня не пугает.  
\- Замолчи! - я опираюсь ладонями о стол. - Меня тоже не пугает, а тебе мои царапины ой как не нравились!  
Ты опускаешь голову:  
\- Я Боец, я в любом случае выдержу. Раны, нанесенные при поединке, и раны, нанесенные близкому человеку… не одно и то же.  
\- То есть я для тебя близкий, а ты для меня - нет! - я возмущенно стукаю кулаком по столешнице. - Еще раз о Бойцах и Жертвах сегодня услышу - я… я знаю, что сделаю!  
\- Что же? - ты с невольным любопытством смотришь на мой подергивающийся хвост.  
\- Прикажу тебе сопротивляться - и побью! - озвучиваю давнюю идею. Ты смеешься:  
\- Не надо, Рицка.  
\- Вот именно, не надо! - я морщусь. - Если ты еще не понял, Соби, что я… буду с тобой, то ты совсем дурак! Неизлечимый!  
Ты еще ниже опускаешь голову и слегка вздрагиваешь.  
А думаешь, мне все это не больно?  
Я подхожу вплотную, ноги будто свинцом налились, и молча утыкаюсь в тебя. Ты меня обнимаешь:  
\- Жаль, что я не могу избавить тебя от происходящего. Если бы я знал раньше…  
\- То что? Что бы ты сделал? Я все равно узнал бы. Перестань вообще об этом все время думать!  
\- А ты можешь сделать то же, Рицка?  
\- Я по крайней мере пытаюсь!  
Я скриплю зубами. Опять ты прав. Мысли как заведенные крутятся вокруг утра. Сегодня чудовищно длинный день. Нескончаемый. И мне не страшно, только когда я...  
Я обнимаю тебя.  
\- Рицка, - ты меня мягко отстраняешь, смотришь в глаза. - Что для тебя сделать?  
Я снова прижимаюсь щекой к нагретому дыханием джемперу.  
\- Почисти киви.  
Твои пальцы скользят по моему виску, ты осторожно разворачиваешь меня и начинаешь разбирать пакеты, удерживая одной рукой за плечи. Тебе - тебе тоже так спокойнее? Я помогаю, выкладывая на стол покупки.  
  
Если бы знать, когда он появится. Если бы знать, его слова были просто угрозой - или обещанием. Если бы знать, сколько я могу на самом деле - ведь тебе, наверное, моей силы в обрез хватает, при нашей разнице…  
  
\- Рицка, кто теперь все время думает о Сэймэе?  
Я хмуро фыркаю:  
\- Мысли читаешь?  
\- Нет. Просто наблюдаю за тобой.  
\- Так прекрати и лучше займись фруктами! - командую я. Ты отходишь к раковине:  
\- Сейчас.  
Ноги двигаются, не спрашивая меня. Я иду следом, молча подлезаю под твой локоть, ополаскиваю на всякий случай руки. Ты ничего не говоришь и сразу обнимаешь меня. Я смотрю, как ты срезаешь небольшим ножом пушистую шкурку. В прошлый раз ты разрезал киви пополам, а в этот ловко крошишь. И ссыпаешь в мою подставленную ладонь. Я морщу нос:  
\- Спасибо. Теперь рука будет сладкая.  
Ты как-то странно улыбаешься:  
\- Нестрашно.  
  
Мы доедаем зеленые кубики с черными семечками, и ты несильно тянешь меня за запястье.  
\- Чего? - удивляюсь я, но разрешаю - и почти вскрикиваю, потому что ты начинаешь облизывать мою ладонь. От прикосновений по коже бегут мурашки. Пытаюсь вырваться:  
\- Соби, что ты!..  
Ты обхватываешь меня свободной рукой за талию:  
\- Доедаю киви. - Еще смеешься?! Ты касаешься меня дыханием. Вроде бы ладони, а ощущение, что… везде. - Рицка?..  
Я высвобождаю руку - даже мыть не надо. Обхватываю тебя за шею и заранее предупреждаю:  
\- Не вздумай тащить! Я ходить умею!  
\- Хорошо, - отзываешься ты тихо. - И куда ты хочешь идти?  
Я открываю глаза. Ты… Я… я понял неправильно?  
Ты не даешь мне отодвинуться:  
\- Рицка? - с тревогой в голосе.  
\- Ничего, - я мотаю головой. - Все нормально.  
\- Нет, - ты дышишь мне в ухо, - что случилось?  
\- Ничего, говорю же!  
Меня передергивает, а ладонь чешется, словно ее пощекотали. Я краснею, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты прижимаешь меня ближе:  
\- Так куда ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя нес?  
Твою бы догадливость да в другую сферу!  
\- Если… только если ты… - не знаю, как сказать.  
\- Да, Рицка, - откликаешься ты одними губами.  
  
В комнате темно. Ты укладываешь меня на кровать, ложишься рядом. Я решительно тяну тебя к себе. Мы, кажется, скоро все время будем думать… вот об этом!  
Ты меня целуешь. Я забираюсь ладонями под твой джемпер, машинально прослеживая гладкие, будто отполированные рубцы. Ты глухо вздыхаешь и тоже проскальзываешь рукой под мою толстовку:  
\- С тобой тепло, Рицка.  
Я улыбаюсь. Губы не очень слушаются. У тебя горячее дыхание… и пальцы горячие… Я дрожу, но не от холода. Ты тоже.  
Надо крепче друг к другу прижиматься. Надо чтобы нас разделяла только кожа. Тогда все проще. Тогда не страшно.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Рицка-кун, что случилось? - Юйко трогает меня за локоть и встревоженно разглядывает. Я неопределенно пожимаю плечами, но она не отстает: - Вы с Соби-саном поссорились?  
Я удивленно поворачиваюсь к ней:  
\- Нет. Просто настроение не очень, и все.  
\- А, понимаю, - она дергает висящий на шее шнурок с ключом от дома. - У меня тоже вчера было плохое настроение, Рицка-кун. Но потом, когда мама пришла домой и принесла мои любимые роллы, оно исправилось! Дать тебе попробовать? Я захватила в школу!  
\- Нет, - я подпираю кулаком щеку. - Не хочу.   
\- А что тогда сделать?  
\- Ничего, - я хмуро смотрю на доску. - Представь, что все нормально.  
\- Как это? - она растерянно хлопает длинными ресницами.  
\- Юйко-сан, - очень вовремя подходит Яёи, - Ми-тян купила мне следующий том той манги, которая тебе нравится, помнишь? Возьмешь почитать?  
\- Возьму, возьму! - Юйко хлопает в ладоши, а я встречаюсь с Яёи глазами. У него понимающий взгляд. Ну что они за меня взялись со вчерашнего дня, честное слово! Я отворачиваюсь. Хорошо, что звонок звенит. Еще пара уроков - и по домам. То есть все по домам, а мне еще кое-куда.  
Сегодня пятница, мы собрались к маме. Вообще ты предложил вчера, но у меня не хватило духу. Очень стыдно было, но я сослался на то, что уроков много. Ты только сжал мое плечо: "Хорошо, Рицка, как хочешь". Я вспыхнул и сказал, что завтра. А завтра - сегодня.   
Не представляю, как мы придем. Как там мама. Если он правда был дома, что с ней от его прихода стало? Правда, когда я в среду позвонил, она со мной нормально разговаривала, но я знаю, что это ничего не значит. Ты тоже сказал, что надо проверить. И что со мной сходишь.   
  
…Я вытребовал, чтобы ты не провожал меня вчера в школу. И сегодня тоже. Сказал, что ничего не изменилось так, чтобы теперь вообще не расставаться. Не можешь же ты целый день у школы проторчать, охраняя меня! Правда, вид у тебя был такой, словно ты на это вполне согласен. Я показал тебе кулак: "Даже не вздумай". Ты вздохнул и согласился.  
Я доехал до школы, просидел полтора урока, и мне пришло в голову, что, может быть, я здесь как раз в большей безопасности. А ты дома, и если тебя вызовут… Вдруг решишь все-таки не звать? Попробуешь еще раз меня без меня защитить…   
Мне при этой мысли стало очень не по себе.   
Звать мысленно я не стал - какой смысл, с тебя обещание надо брать, вцепившись покрепче, чтобы увильнуть не мог. Так что я только и пережидал уроки, чтобы поскорее закончились: ты бы меня встретил, и я добился от тебя слова, что не будешь рисковать в одиночку. Через десять минут на мобильник пришла смс-ка. Я прочел сообщение и хмыкнул, Шинономе-сэнсей даже сделала мне замечание.   
"Рицка, перестань так громко думать. У меня все нормально. Я тебя встречу".   
Замечательно. Я набил: "Решил все же читать мои мысли без связи?"   
На перемене от тебя пришел ответ: "Нет, я просто чувствую твое настроение. Не беспокойся".   
Пошутил, да? Не беспокоиться. Я захлопнул телефон, потом открыл снова и набрал: "Ладно, приезжай".  
  
После звонка я одним из первых вышел в коридор и выглянул в окно. Тебя на месте не оказалось. У меня сердце в пятки бухнулось: ты же никогда не опаздывал, если обещал прийти! Закрыл глаза, сосчитал до трех, открыл снова. И увидел тебя, как всегда с сигаретой, стоящего спиной к школьным воротам. Будто из воздуха возник. Я отправился одеваться.  
Ты как обычно протянул мне руку: "Рицка?". Я ее принял, и ты тут же незаметно погладил мои пальцы. У меня внутри что-то вздрогнуло. Я попытался отобрать ладонь. Ты не отдал, а Юйко поглядела с таким интересом, что вырываться стало себе дороже. Потом от расспросов не отделаться. Хотя почему они с Яёи до сих пор ни о чем не спрашивают, тоже странно. Наверное, считают, что нам можно ходить за руку, потому что мы друзья. Ага, друзья. Если это так называется.   
Мы попрощались и пошли на остановку. Завернули за угол, и я решительно остановил тебя:  
\- Соби, ты как сюда добирался?  
Ты выгнул бровь:  
\- На автобусе, конечно. Как иначе?   
\- Соби, - предупреждающе начал я, но ты только рассмеялся:  
\- Честное слово. Я перешнуровывал ботинок, поэтому ты не сразу меня заметил.  
Я только рот открыл. Нельзя же постоянно отвечать на незаданные вопросы! Ты посмотрел, как я ищу слова, и объяснил:   
\- Я ощущаю твой взгляд, когда ты смотришь из окна. И знаю, если ты обо мне думаешь.  
Ого. А я считал, это только я на тебя так ненормально реагирую… потому что мы теперь… ну, ближе стали.  
\- А раньше так же было? - спросил я для уточнения. Ты удивился:  
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда почему сейчас? - я почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Ты покачал головой:  
\- Имя, Рицка. Твое Имя.  
\- Не мое, а наше! - поправил я полусердито. Ты сжал мои пальцы:  
\- Наше?   
\- Что ты как маленький! - я смутился и почти взаправду разозлился. - Будто у тебя нет ничего своего! Говоришь, что Имя - мое, ты - мой…   
\- Так и есть, - ты недоуменно нахмурился. - А что?  
\- А то, что Имя у нас общее и я тоже твой! - выпалил я и отвернулся. Ты так и не отпустил мою руку, и я ощутил, что ты вздрогнул:  
\- Спасибо, Рицка.  
Я вздохнул. Ты положил свободную ладонь мне на плечо:  
\- Я этого не забуду.  
\- Уж постарайся! - я пытался говорить как можно увереннее. Ты обошел меня и опустился на корточки, поддернув пальто. Ты давно так не делал. Я отчаянно покраснел:  
\- Встань сейчас же! Нас увидят!  
\- Не увидят, - ты заглянул мне в глаза. - Я хочу на тебя посмотреть. Можно?  
\- Что, давно не видел? - я попробовал вырваться, но ты не дал, поймал мою вторую руку:  
\- Мне не надоедает смотреть на _мою_ Жертву.  
У тебя глаза были светлые и очень глубокие.   
\- Не майся дурью, Соби. Пошли уже! - я вздохнул. Вечно ты…  
Ты перехватил меня за локти, притянул к себе. Я сопротивлялся, но ты все равно успел поцеловать. Меня будто обожгло, я оторвался:   
\- Быстро пошли, кому говорю!  
Ты улыбнулся и выпрямился. Я взялся за твое запястье покрепче, порадовался, что коленки не дрожат, и мы отправились на остановку.  
  
Вечером я стребовал с тебя слово, что ты позовешь, если я буду в школе, а ты ощутишь вызов. Ты непонятно поглядел и сказал:  
\- Да, Рицка. Обещаю.   
\- Честно? - уточнил я на всякий случай.  
\- Да. Сражение в одиночку может иметь для меня непредсказуемый результат. И, - ты прищурился, - мне не хочется потом иметь дело с твоим неудовольствием.  
Я шумно выдохнул:  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты понял, что без меня опасно?  
\- Рицка, не обедняй мои интеллектуальные способности, - ты отвлекся от очередной зарисовки и выглянул из-за мольберта. - Конечно, я давно это понял.  
\- Какое счастье, - пробормотал я, прячась за учебником. А потом вник в услышанное. - Соби, ты что, знал, что это настолько трудно, и все равно предлагал, чтобы я не вмешивался?!  
Ты промолчал. Я поднял голову:  
\- Я, между прочим, вопрос задал!  
Ты задумчиво уставился в окно, за которым сгустились сумерки:  
\- Да.   
Я сжал кулаки. Слез с постели, подошел к тебе, остановился в двух шагах и уставился в упор. Тебе, кажется, стало не очень уютно:  
\- Рицка, ну что ты. Мы же договорились. Я этого не сделаю.  
\- Вот именно, Соби! - я упер кулаки в бедра. - Иначе, честное слово, не знаю, что я сделаю!   
\- Я уже сказал: мне вовсе не хочется столкнуться с твоим неудовольствием, - ты согласно кивнул и провел кончиком деревянной кисточки по моему лбу: - Не сердись.  
\- Я не сержусь, - я почесал лоб, - а предупреждаю! Не ввязывайся!  
\- Не буду, - ты осторожно протянул мне руку. Я сжал ее:  
\- Ты мне живой нужен. И в случае чего я тебя с того света достану и всыплю! Мало не покажется!  
Ты рассмеялся, отложил кисть и привлек меня ближе:  
\- Угрожаешь?  
\- Да, - сказал я уверенно. - Ты, конечно, старше, но… Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… я…  
Голос почему-то упал до шепота. Ты нагнулся и бережно отвел с моего лба челку:  
\- Обещаю, пока нужен тебе - я уцелею.  
\- Тогда ты всегда будешь целым, - я уткнулся тебе в плечо. - Всегда.  
  
… А теперь друзья спрашивают, почему я грустный. Но если объясню, они или в ужас придут, или расскажут кому-нибудь. Нет. Мы сами разберемся.  
  
После звонка с последнего урока мы одеваемся, и я поспешно выхожу на улицу.   
\- Рицка-кун, - Юйко надевает перчатки, - а Нацуо-сан и Йоджи-сан тебя больше не встречают, да?   
Яёи опускает ушки. Но я все равно не могу сказать, что Нацуо без Йоджи вообще ни разу не видел. Ты говорил, что ты тоже. Нет, пусть сами разбираются. Не буду лезть.   
\- Они, кажется, заняты переездом, - вспоминаю я. - Обещали, что позовут нас с Соби в гости, когда обустроят квартиру. А пока им некогда.  
\- Ой, как интересно! - Юйко оживляется. - Переезд! Они что, собираются жить вместе, да? И им родители разрешат?  
\- Они всегда вместе, - говорю я, не подумав. - Никогда не расстаются.  
\- Никогда-никогда? - разочарованно переспрашивает она. - Совсем?  
\- Совсем, - я кошусь на нее. - Им, по-моему, никто больше не нужен.  
\- Но вы же с ними дружите, - вступает Яёи. Он Нулей видел только у меня на дне рождения, но запомнил. - Ты и Соби-сан?   
Дружим? Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- У нас просто есть общие интересы.  
У Юйко поникает даже пушистый хвостик:  
\- Я поняла, Рицка-кун. Юйко поняла. Пока! До завтра!  
Она срывается с места и убегает. Кажется, это первый раз, когда она с тобой не поздоровалась. Если вообще заметила. Я-то тебя вижу с момента, как мы вышли из школьного подъезда. И ты меня тоже. Я знаю, что ты за каждым моим шагом наблюдаешь. Меня это даже больше не раздражает.   
\- Юйко-сан… - тянет Яёи, глядя себе под ноги.   
Я молчу. Нацуо сам ее тогда с нами в кафе позвал! А я не могу объяснить, что они пара! Даже если Юйко мой настоящий друг. Есть то, чего ей знать не надо.  
  
Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты мне поначалу ничего не рассказывал.   
  
\- Рицка, - ты затаптываешь очередной окурок. За последние три дня ты весь пропах дымом. В квартире не куришь, на балкон выходишь, но какая разница. - Как дела? Я окликнул Юйко-тян, но она меня, кажется, не услышала.   
\- Потом расскажу, - я смотрю на тебя, а ты успокаиваешься. Почему я раньше не чувствовал? Ах да. Ты же говорил. Имя… Значит, ты ощущаешь, что я тебе рад?   
\- Хорошо, - ты киваешь. - Яёи-тян, как дела?  
\- Спасибо, Соби-сан, - он понуро проходит мимо. - Все замечательно. До свидания. До завтра, Рицка.  
\- До завтра, - я недоумеваю. Да не настолько нравится Нацуо Юйко, чтобы он так расстраивался!  
\- Куда пойдем? - ты поправляешь на мне шапку и ждешь, что я скажу. Я с силой закрываю, потом открываю глаза:   
\- К маме. Мы вчера собирались. Ты не передумал?  
\- Конечно, нет, - ты пропускаешь меня на полшага вперед, - идем. - И добавляешь: - Все будет хорошо.  
  
*  
Я отпираю дверь, вытаскиваю из замка ключ. Ты отстраняешь меня и первым входишь в полутемную прихожую. Я настороженно прислушиваюсь. Тихо. Странно, время четвертый час, мама должна быть дома. И ее пальто висит на вешалке… Мы переглядываемся.  
\- Разувайся, - говорю я, сбрасывая ботинки. - Если мамы нет, подождем немножко.  
\- Хорошо, - ты расстегиваешь пальто.   
Из гостиной доносится какой-то звук. Я автоматически подбираюсь. Мне даже в голову не пришло… А вдруг он здесь? Он же где-то остановился?! Ты опускаешь руку мне на затылок:  
\- Нет, Рицка. Это не Сэймэй. Я бы знал.  
Да, верно. Я киваю, не оборачиваясь, и иду к комнате. Останавливаюсь у косяка, заглядываю внутрь.   
Мама дома. Она сидит в своем любимом кресле и напряженно смотрит на меня. Я вздрагиваю, пячусь, встаю тебе на ногу, оступаюсь… Ты ловишь меня и обнимаешь за плечи.  
\- Добрый день, Аояги-сан, - говоришь вежливо и проходишь в комнату, как-то ухитрившись оставить меня за спиной. - Рицка хотел зайти в гости и пригласил меня составить ему компанию.   
Мама не отвечает и по-прежнему сидит неподвижно. Мне не по себе под ее взглядом. Ты непринужденно улыбаешься - если бы я знал тебя меньше, я бы поверил твоей улыбке. Хорошо, что ты здесь. Только будь осторожен. Разве ты не замечаешь?   
\- Рицка, - произносит мама. Мне очень хочется оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Исчезнуть. Ты встаешь около окна и внимательно наблюдаешь, скрестив на груди руки. - Ри-ицка… И вы думаете, я поверю? Сначала подменили одного ребенка, а теперь подсовываете двойника второго! Кто вы такие! Что вам от меня надо!  
Мамино лицо искажается. Я задыхаюсь и не могу сдвинуться с места, а она продолжает:  
\- Ты не Рицка! Не Рицка! Ты только притворяешься им! И передай тем, кто тебя подослал, что Сэймэй умер! Так что с ним вы просчитались!!   
\- Мама, - я не знаю, что сказать. Я снова не готов. Она так давно не кричала, что я не ее сын… Мама вскакивает с кресла и хватает нож для разрезания бумаги:  
\- С меня хватит! Ты больше не придешь!  
Хочу побежать, а ноги не слушаются. Сейчас мне опять достанется…  
Но мама не приближается. Она кричит, но почему-то не подходит. Я не сразу понимаю, что ты удерживаешь ее, не давая вывернуться. И что-то говоришь, я не слышу, что, в самое ухо. Кажется, время остановилось.   
\- Это Рицка, Аояги-сан, - разбираю наконец твой мерный голос. - Вы не причините вреда Рицке. Это ваш сын. Это Рицка. Аояги-сан, вы понимаете меня?   
  
Мама слабо, жалобно улыбается и опускает нож. Он падает на кресло.  
  
Я наконец выдыхаю. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.  
\- Соби… - ты переводишь на меня непроницаемый взгляд. - Отпусти. Всё.   
Ты оценивающе всматриваешься в мамины глаза, ты выше и сильнее, чем она. И отпускаешь. Мама трет запястья, неуверенно поводит правой рукой - наверное, ты ее заломил. И… будто видит нас:  
\- Рицка! Соби! Как удачно, что вы пришли! Обедать будете?  
\- Если вы пожелаете нас кормить, - ты вежливо склоняешь голову.   
\- Непременно пожелаю, - мама выходит из комнаты, потрепав меня по голове, и окликает с лестницы: - Мойте руки и за стол!  
  
Ты на меня смотришь. Не надо. Не смотри.   
Я отворачиваюсь, закрываю руками лицо. Слез нет, сил тоже. Если бы я все еще жил здесь, а тебя не было… Что бы со мной стало после прихода брата? И он… как он мог так поступить с мамой? Неужели нельзя было о ней подумать?!  
\- Рицка, - ты обнимаешь меня, привычно гладишь по спине. - Рицка, не надо. Все уже кончилось.  
Мой голос от прижатых ко рту ладоней звучит глухо:  
\- Что ты ей еще сказал? Ты говорил о Сэймэе?  
\- Да, - твоя рука на секунду останавливается. - Я сказал, что ей приснилось его возвращение. За такое короткое время мне больше ничего не удалось придумать. На сегодня это сойдет, а дальше… дальше посмотрим.  
Я вздыхаю и киваю. Если он придет к нам домой… К тебе и ко мне… У меня будет к Сэймэю несколько вопросов. Разных.  
\- Рицка, соберись, - ты легко тянешь меня за кошачье ухо. - У тебя получится. Ты же не хочешь сейчас сбежать? Мама уже погрела нам обед, я отсюда чувствую.  
Я всхлипываю, ты наклоняешься и касаешься губами моей макушки:  
\- Хочешь уйти?  
\- Нет, - я прикладываю усилие и выпрямляюсь. - Мы останемся.   
Ты улыбаешься - чуть-чуть. Вопросительно поднимаю брови: что?  
\- Тебя стоило ждать, Рицка.  
Я хмыкаю:  
\- Ты идешь?  
\- Иду. Тем более что нас уже второй раз приглашают.  
  
*  
Дома после ужина я встаю к раковине мыть посуду. Ты пытаешься возразить, но я мотаю головой:  
\- Я вымою. Если хочешь, можешь тут посидеть.   
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Ладно.  
  
Конечно, у мамы мне кусок так и не полез в горло. Я поел совсем чуть-чуть, и когда мы приехали домой, ты первым делом спросил, хочу ли я есть. Я помялся и честно сказал, что да, хочу. Ты довольно кивнул и направился на кухню. Я тоже пришел, устроился в своем любимом углу на табуретке.  
\- Соби, почему я вечно голодный?   
Ты обернулся от микроволновки:  
\- Ты просто растешь. Это нормально.   
\- Чувствовать себя обжорой?  
Ты присел на край стола:  
\- Глупости, Рицка. Ешь, сколько хочешь, тебе необходимы калории. И чтобы тянуться вверх, и чтобы подкармливать мозги перед экзаменами.   
\- Тебе-то откуда знать? - посопел я. Ты отошел к холодильнику, открыл дверцу:  
\- У меня было так же. Что хочешь на гарнир?  
  
\- Соби, - я ополаскиваю твою чашку, - почему он… Сэймэй… не сделал как ты? Ему что, трудно было маму успокоить?  
Ты задумчиво вертишь в руках сигаретную пачку и косишься то на меня, то на закрытую форточку. Я встряхиваю головой:   
\- Открывай, чего ты!   
Ты киваешь, открываешь шпингалет и закуриваешь, выдыхая дым на улицу. Потом отвечаешь:  
\- Сэймэй не мог сделать того, что делаю я, Рицка. Жертв учат навыкам гипноза, однако строго в рамках программы. Они не могут применять его вне своей пары. То, что у него работало со мной, с мамой получиться не могло. Я знаю наверняка: Сэймэй всегда переживал из-за неудач.   
\- А он что, пробовал? - я удивленно поворачиваюсь. - Пытался применять… не к тебе?  
Ты сжимаешь губы. Черт, я, наверное, по больному попал. Но ты откликаешься.  
\- Пробовал. Безрезультатно. А Сэймэй не любит поражений. Он сердился и не скрывал от меня, почему.   
\- Если терпеть не мог неудач, почему не скрывал? - я хмурюсь.  
\- Потому что вообще был довольно откровенен, - ты усмехаешься. - Правда, его самого это раздражало.  
\- Откровенность?  
  
Мы говорим о нем. Мы говорим о нем!! Я даже дышать боюсь.  
  
\- Можно сформулировать иначе. Я всегда знал причину его гнева. А Сэймэй хотел быть загадкой, - ты на секунду улыбаешься, - он не желал, чтобы я понимал его.  
\- Почему?! - я широко раскрываю глаза. - Но ведь… когда понимают… это же так здорово!  
\- Для тебя, Рицка, - ты глубоко затягиваешься, не сводя с меня глаз. Я беру из микроволновки пароварку, ставлю под воду. - Тебе не дует от форточки?  
\- Не-а, - я повыше засучиваю рукава свитера. - Значит, он пришел домой, узнал, что меня нет, расстроил маму, а потом явился к тебе?  
\- Так и есть. Думаю, он больше не планировал заходить домой, когда понял, что ты не живешь там. Он мог посетить маму ради тебя.  
\- Ага, и придя сюда, не захотел меня видеть, - угрюмо завершаю я. - Не сходится, Соби.  
\- У меня больше нет объяснений, - ты пожимаешь плечами и выкидываешь окурок.   
А у меня есть. Он мог прийти за диском. И не найти.   
Я намыливаю пластиковые стенки пароварки. Не знаю ни о каком диске, и знать не хочу.  
Ты закрываешь форточку и смотришь в окно. Не оборачиваясь.  
\- Он сказал, что вызовет нас, - говорю я после молчания, закрывая кран.   
\- Не нас, а меня, Рицка, - поправляешь ты. - Думаю, Сэймэй не считает, что ты сможешь отнестись к нему как к противнику. Или отдавать приказы против него.  
\- Да плевать, как он считает! - я вытираю руки. - Главное, что думаешь ты!  
\- Я верю тебе, - отвечаешь ты просто.   
Я опускаю голову:  
\- Ладно.   
\- Сколько у тебя завтра уроков? - уточняешь ты, когда мы идем в комнату.  
\- Четыре, завтра же суббота, - я включаю компьютер, достаю из школьной сумки тетради, учебники и ручку. - Встретишь?  
\- Обязательно, - ты отодвигаешь от стены мольберт. Я смотрю, как ты его устанавливаешь, как прикидываешь освещение.  
\- У тебя ведь каникулы вроде?  
\- До следующей недели. Но кое с чем можно разобраться прямо сейчас. Ты тоже займешься уроками? - Я киваю. - К тому же послезавтра у нас весь день занят.  
\- У нас? - переспрашиваю я. - Чем?  
Ты склоняешь голову к плечу:  
\- Саппоро. Юки-Мацури. Ты забыл?  
Ты серьезен.   
\- Нет, - я подтягиваю к груди колено, обхватываю руками. - Просто я думал, что все отменяется. Из-за… ну, в общем, из-за этого всего.  
\- Рицка, мы не можем сидеть дома и отказываться от планов! - ты подходишь к столу, мне приходится поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть тебе в лицо. - Разве не ты говорил, что жить взаперти невозможно?  
\- Я?   
\- Когда у нас в последний раз были Нацуо и Йоджи.   
О. Так вот почему…  
\- Ты уже тогда знал? То есть догадывался?  
Ты киваешь:  
\- Подозревал - будет еще точнее. Однако когда ты сказал, что не хочешь жить под постоянным присмотром, я тебя услышал. Поэтому сейчас не вижу причин отказаться от поездки.  
Я мрачно вздыхаю.  
\- Не бойся, Рицка. Мы же отправимся вместе, а не порознь.  
\- Теперь я понял, почему ты тогда злился, - хмуро сообщаю я.  
\- Я не злился, Рицка.   
\- Рассказывай! - я отнимаю у тебя руку. Когда ты успел ее взять? - Ладно. У меня уроков куча.  
\- Так мы едем? - уточняешь ты мягко.  
\- Едем, раз ты говоришь, что можно.   
Надеюсь, что ты прав.  
\- Тебе не должно быть страшно, Рицка, - настойчиво повторяешь ты.  
\- А мне с тобой и не страшно, Соби.  
Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Спасибо. Это хорошо.  
\- Иди рисуй! - я возмущенно отворачиваюсь, пока ты не надумал меня поцеловать. Потому что иначе непонятно, во сколько я доберусь до составления географической диаграммы.  
  
*  
Ты встречаешь меня после уроков на обычном месте. Юйко сегодня подходит к тебе первой:  
\- Соби-сан, здравствуйте…  
\- Юйко-тян, - ты улыбаешься.   
  
Я тебе вчера рассказал, из-за чего она умчалась. И как зайца для Нацуо сшила. Ты выслушал и спросил, не кажется ли мне, что ты меня ограничиваешь. Я только глаза вытаращил: с чего ты взял? Ты помедлил и объяснил, что Нули почти ни с кем не общаются, разве что с нами. И между собой. И совсем не расстаются. А у нас почти так же.  
Я не понял, какое мы имеем к этому отношение. Тем более что мы очень даже общаемся: я в школе, ты в университете. Ты нахмурился и сказал, что не хочешь меня связывать. Что если я захочу с кем-нибудь дружить, то…  
Ты лежал на кровати, оперевшись на локоть, и читал. Я встал из-за стола, подошел, дождался, чтобы ты поглядел на меня, запустил руку тебе в волосы и дернул. Не сильно, но чувствительно:  
\- Надоело слушать одно и то же!  
Ты фыркнул:  
\- Я лишь предположил, Рицка.  
\- Дурацкие у тебя предположения!.. - я сел на край кровати, ты тут же обнял меня и потянул к себе. Я уперся:  
\- Нет, слушай! Меня устраивает общение с тобой, Яёи и Юйко! И Кио еще! Разве мало?  
Ты пожал плечами и продолжил меня тащить.  
\- Соби, я уроки делаю!  
\- Я тебя отвлекаю? - осведомился ты, опрокидывая меня и глядя сверху. Я хмыкнул:  
\- А что, помогаешь?  
Ты убрал руку и подождал. Я зажмурился и велел себе встать. Честно велел! Потом вздохнул и приоткрыл один глаз. Ты пощекотал мне прядью волос кончик носа. И поцеловал.  
  
\- Соби-сан, вы не хотите пойти куда-нибудь погулять? - Юйко размахивает руками. Яёи держит оба портфеля и не сводит с нее глаз. Не понимаю девчонок. Она же дружит с Яёи, ей мало, что ли?  
\- Спасибо, Юйко-тян, - ты склоняешь голову. - Как скажет Рицка. Рицка?  
Я пару раз пинаю дверцу школьных ворот:  
\- Ну… можно в парк пойти…  
\- Или в кафе, - предлагает Яёи, - пообедаем.  
\- Если обедать, то лучше ко мне, - тут же встревает Юйко, - у меня как раз никого нет дома!  
\- В самом деле, Юйко-сан? Здорово!   
Ты смотришь на меня и ждешь окончательного ответа. Я открываю рот, чтобы сказать "идемте", и у тебя звонит телефон.  
Мы переглядываемся. Ты вынимаешь мобильник, откидываешь крышку - и отворачиваешься. Я тут же обхожу тебя, чтобы видеть твое лицо.   
\- Агацума Соби. Да, сэнсей, я узнал вас, - пауза. - Если позволите, я бы поговорил об этом, когда доберусь домой. Через час, - пауза. - Да, я сниму трубку.  
Ты захлопываешь мобильник, убираешь во внутренний карман пальто и встаешь вполоборота, чтобы видеть и меня, и Юйко с Яёи. У тебя глаза, когда ты говорил с Ритцу, были ледяные. А сейчас ты… будто оттаиваешь.  
\- Очень жаль, - ты виновато разводишь руками, - но мне срочно нужно уйти. Рицка, я провожу тебя к Юйко-тян. Позвони, когда соберешься домой.  
\- Ага, щас! - я стискиваю зубы. - Я с тобой!  
Ты склоняешь голову:   
\- Если хочешь.  
Я не отвечаю.  
\- Юйко, Яёи, до понедельника, - говорю друзьям.  
\- До понедельника? А я хотела завтра позвать тебя гулять, - огорчается Юйко.  
\- Мы с Соби завтра в Саппоро будем, - я дергаю ремень сумки. Надеюсь, что будем. - На Юки-Мацури.  
\- Ух ты! Будешь фотографировать, правда же? - она даже подпрыгивает.  
\- Наверное, - и правда, надо будет захватить фотоаппарат.  
Ты стоишь, прижав к губам согнутый палец, и что-то обдумываешь.  
\- Ой, вон Шинономе-сэнсей, - Яёи оглядывается. - Она сегодня рано освободилась!  
\- Как кстати, - негромко произносишь ты. - Рицка, я скажу твоей учительнице, что ты задержишься в понедельник?   
\- Давай, - киваю я.   
Шинономе-сан торопливо проходит мимо, опустив голову и что-то ища в сумочке. Ты окликаешь ее:  
\- Добрый день, сэнсей.  
Ой. Надо мне было подумать, когда соглашался! Она останавливается на полушаге. А потом улыбается. Совсем не радостно.  
\- Агацума-сан… Здравствуйте. Как поживаете?  
\- Благодарю вас, - ты подходишь к ней. Шинономе-сан смотрит снизу вверх, она немножко ниже, и глаза у нее за очками огромные и грустные. - Сэнсей, я хотел сообщить, что Рицка в понедельник не придет на уроки.   
Ничего себе! Ты бы хоть мне сперва сказал! Но я не решаюсь перебить.   
\- Видите ли, - вежливо продолжаешь ты, - завтра я собираюсь показать ему ледяные скульптуры в Саппоро, и мы очень поздно вернемся. Ему необходимо будет выспаться. Уроки он сделает. Вы не станете возражать?   
\- Не стану, - она опускает глаза и нервно сжимает руки. - Я запомню. Аояги Рицка не придет в понедельник. Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать?  
\- Да, - ты отступаешь.  
\- Что ж, Агацума-сан, - она все еще улыбается. - Всего доброго.  
\- До свидания, сэнсей.  
Ей было неприятно разговаривать, я заметил. А ты спокоен.   
Ты возвращаешься, кладешь руку мне на плечо:   
\- Рицка, не передумал ехать домой?  
\- Нет, - я встряхиваю головой, - пошли.  
\- До свидания, Рицка-кун, Соби-сан, - Юйко машет рукой, Яёи кивает. Я вывертываюсь из-под твоей ладони, забираю ее в свою. И мы прибавляем шагу.  
  
*  
Придя и заперев дверь, мы молча переодеваемся в домашнюю одежду. Ты с нового года всегда закрываешь на все замки, но я ничего не говорю. Мне тоже спокойнее, когда никто не войдет без приглашения. Садимся на кровать, ты достаешь мобильник, кладешь между нами.  
\- Что ты ему скажешь? - я переплетаю пальцы и устраиваю на них подбородок.  
\- В зависимости от того, что он спросит, - ты тоже устраиваешься с ногами, опираешься локтями на колени.  
\- А у тебя есть идеи, что ему надо?  
Мобильник начинает вибрировать и звонит. Не успели обсудить. Ты протягиваешь руку, чтобы взять телефон. Я ее перехватываю:  
\- Погоди!   
\- Но, - ты хмуришься, - Рицка, если я не отвечу, это будет расценено, как…  
\- Погоди! - я не отпускаю твое запястье, - я могу послушать ваш разговор?  
Ты напрягаешься, потом киваешь:  
\- Думаю, да. Садись ближе.  
Переползаю к тебе, и ты отщелкиваешь крышку:  
\- Агацума Соби.  
\- Тебе не идет эта официальная манера, Соби-кун, - раздается в трубке знакомый голос. - Однако я рад тебя слышать. Как дела?  
\- Спасибо, не жалуюсь, - ты обнимаешь меня свободной рукой за плечи. Хорошо, что я сюда сел. - Вы хотели со мной о чем-то поговорить?  
\- У своей маленькой Жертвы ты перенял ненужную прямолинейность, - он усмехается. Ты тоже:  
\- Рицка просто сразу переходит к делу.  
\- Я тоже не собираюсь отвлекать тебя пустыми беседами, Соби-кун, - в голосе появляется досада. - Однако ты уделишь мне несколько минут.  
Это не вопрос, а приказ. Ты вздрагиваешь, я на всякий случай прижимаюсь к тебе: "Соби". "Спасибо", - откликаешься ты и произносишь вслух:  
\- Я слушаю вас, Ритцу-сэнсей.  
\- Надо думать, ты осведомлен о появлении Возлюбленного?   
\- Да, - ты прикрываешь глаза, потом сразу открываешь снова. - Сэймэй приходил ко мне.  
\- Мне хотелось бы знать, с какой целью. Вчера он возник в Семи Лунах и заявил, что является парламентером соседней, конкурирующей с нами китайской школы. Ты знал, что его кончина была фарсом?   
Я вслушиваюсь в холодные интонации и пытаюсь представить этого человека. Не получается. Тонкий рот и злые глаза, и все.  
\- Не знал, - отвечаешь ты твердо. - Это правда.  
\- Я склонен поверить, - после молчания говорит Ритцу, - твое горе после потери Жертвы сложно вообразить как театральное действо.  
Я судорожно вздыхаю, и ты гладишь меня по плечу. Я киваю. Все в порядке.  
\- Однако теперь, когда выяснилось, что Возлюбленный жив, твое положение изменилось, - продолжает Ритцу. - Он уже предложил тебе вернуться?  
\- Да, сэнсей. - Никаких лишних слов. Вот бы мне так научиться.  
\- И каков был твой ответ?  
\- Я отказался.  
В трубке повисает секундное молчание. Затем Ритцу произносит:  
\- Ты отказался вернуться к хозяину твоего Имени? Не скрою, я рад, однако… Ты понимаешь, что это означает, Соби-кун? Такие прецеденты неизвестны школе. Мне сложно поручиться за твое здоровье и безопасность. Приезжай в Семь Лун, время игр истекло!  
\- Насколько я понимаю, оно истекло на момент визита Безобидных, - парируешь ты. - А мои здоровье и безопасность связаны только с одним человеком. И я доверяю ему.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Нелюбимого?  
\- Да, Рицку.  
\- Соби-кун, - твой собеседник нетерпеливо вздыхает, - вы можете приехать вместе. Несмотря на отсутствие связи между вами, Нелюбимый утверждает, что ты его Боец. Попробуем это развить. Оставаясь, вы рискуете.  
\- Мы так же рискуем, принимая ваше предложение, - ты слегка улыбаешься. - К тому же, сэнсей, мне хочется уберечь Рицку от некоторых… педагогических мер, принятых в школе.  
\- Это бунт? - холодно осведомляется Ритцу.  
\- Вы уже задавали подобный вопрос. Нет, это попытка рассуждать логически. Вам нужен не я, а он, не так ли?  
\- Нелюбимый крайне интересует Нагису, - признает Ритцу неохотно, - и некоторых моих коллег. Меня, как я уже говорил, волнуешь ты. Вы с Нелюбимым не пара, Соби-кун. Чем быстрее ты это осознаешь, тем лучше. Я подберу тебе подходящую Жертву, а младшему Аояги найдут Бойца с его Именем.   
\- Не найдете, - твой голос внезапно сипнет, будто тебе мало воздуха. - Даже если постараетесь.  
\- Соби-кун, нам необходимо поговорить, - настаивает Ритцу. - Появление Возлюбленного не сулит вам ничего хорошего. Я беспокоюсь.  
\- Еще бы, такой материал пропадает, - бурчу я себе под нос. - Нашел кроликов!  
\- Тс-с, Рицка, - шепчешь ты и трешься щекой о мое кошачье ухо, - подожди. - И продолжаешь громче: - Вы беспокоитесь лишь о том, чем опасен Семи Лунам визит Сэймэя. Но чем мы можем помочь?  
\- Приезжайте, - повторяет он сухо. Но мне кажется… это просьба. - Я попробую устранить связь между ним и тобой. Осмотрю твои рубцы. Они по-прежнему кровоточат?  
\- Почти нет, - откликаешься ты спокойно. - Наша связь с Сэймэем разорвана. Благодарю вас, шрамы затягиваются.   
\- День, когда я окончательно потеряю терпение, запомнится тебе надолго, Соби-кун, - теперь он точно злится.  
\- Я сожалею, что не могу принять вашей поддержки, сэнсей. Извините, - ты секунду медлишь и добавляешь: - До свидания.  
  
Захлопываешь мобильник, потом вытягиваешься на кровати и кладешь голову мне на колени. Глаза у тебя закрыты.  
\- Ты не сказал ему про Имя, - я прослеживаю мизинцем обводы твоих сережек. - Тебе оно… не нравится?  
Ты поднимаешь ресницы:   
\- Оно мое. Я был счастлив его обрести, Рицка.  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе: чем меньше знает противник, тем лучше.   
\- Ты и сэнсея считаешь противником? - я осторожно тяну ухо за мочку, потом отпускаю. У тебя измотанный вид, но хоть больше в обморок от его звонков не падаешь.   
\- Я действительно считал, что убийцы Сэймэя - в моей школе. Сложно перестроиться за пару дней.  
Я провожу ладонью по твоему лбу:  
\- Учитывая, как нас туда "приглашают", - ты фыркаешь, - и его завещание… Я тоже так думал. А от каких воспитательных методов ты меня решил защитить?  
Ты снова прикрываешь глаза, и на скулах у тебя выступают розовые пятна.   
\- Эй, - я даже пугаюсь, - если нельзя…  
\- Рицка, я уже столько рассказал тебе, что критерий "нельзя" определить очень сложно, - ты глубоко вздыхаешь. - Нет. Дело не в этом.   
\- А в чем тогда? - я зарываюсь растопыренной пятерней в твои волосы.   
\- Ты… - я встревоженно жду. - Ты ни разу не спросил, откуда у меня шрамы на спине.  
\- А зачем?.. - начинаю и осекаюсь. - Соби, так это… Это был не Сэймэй?!  
\- Нет, - ты усмехаешься краем рта, - это не имеет отношения к твоему брату. Так меня учили переносить боль.  
\- Кто?!  
\- Сэнсей, - твои сомкнутые веки вздрагивают. Ты тянешься к моей руке. - Рицка, - просишь тихо, - скажи что-нибудь.  
\- А что сказать? - я сосредоточенно разглядываю русые пряди, скользящие между моими пальцами. - Тут не говорить… тут надо взять кнут и применить к твоему сэнсею его методику. И все дела.   
Ты смеешься:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ага. И я тебя.  
У меня так легко это вырвалось… Я застываю, а ты открываешь глаза и внимательно смотришь мне в лицо. Точно нравится меня в краску вгонять!!   
Ты молчишь, потом поднимаешь руку, кладешь ладонь мне на затылок и пригибаешь меня вниз. Медленно, наверное, чтобы я мог вырваться.  
Я до самого поцелуя смотрю на тебя. Хотя щеки так горят, что к ресницам слезы подступают.  
  
Подсовываю руку тебе под шею, чтобы ты поднял голову, и торопливо ложусь рядом. Ты обнимаешь меня, забираешься ладонями под толстовку. Я делаю так же. Мне нравится видеть над собой такое твое лицо.   
Тебе лучше?  
Какая разница, сколько у тебя шрамов и кто их оставил. Ты это ты.  
Что-то из этого я, наверное, говорю, только не вслух: ты киваешь.   
Ох, Соби… если бы… Если бы еще… Но все равно ты теперь до конца здесь. Больше не сбегаешь в ванную.   
Я выгибаюсь навстречу, прижимаюсь к тебе, подставляю лицо под поцелуи. И опускаю ладони тебе на бедра. Ты вздрагиваешь и вжимаешься в меня:  
\- Рицка!..  
\- Соби, - я утыкаюсь тебе в шею, - ты сказал, что мне веришь…  
\- Я верю, - ты прерывисто дышишь, - правда.  
Я забираюсь под твой джемпер над краем низко срезанных джинсов:  
\- Правда?.. - и возвращаю ладони на прежнее место, чтобы между нами была только ткань этих чертовых штанов. Ты меня судорожно обнимаешь - и осторожно трешься об меня:   
\- Рицка… что ты делаешь…  
Я вцепляюсь в тебя, как сумасшедший, хочется нестерпимо. Трусь об тебя в ответ:  
\- Жарко…  
Сам себя не слышу. Ты что-то спрашивал?..  
\- Это ничего, - откликаешься ты шепотом, - все правильно.   
\- Сделай это еще раз, - прошу тебя на ухо, голоса нет совсем, - Соби…   
Ты сдавленно выдыхаешь и подчиняешься. Меня от твоих движений дрожью продергивает:   
\- Со-би!..   
Я задыхаюсь, мне не выдержать… Ты просовываешь между нами руку…  
Ярко-ярко, как солнце перед глазами, и будто током по всему телу… Ох, как здорово…   
  
Пожалуйста, хочу попросить вслух, ну пожалуйста! Нерешительно кладу ладонь на молнию твоих джинсов. Пожалуйста…   
Ты тихо стонешь сквозь зубы и откидываешься на спину, не переставая обнимать меня. Кладу голову тебе на плечо, тяну тебя, чтобы лег набок, так удобнее:  
\- Соби?  
Ты отстраняешь мою руку и прижимаешься ко мне, вздрагивая, часто дыша. Притискиваешь к себе, закусываешь губу… Ты от боли в лице не меняешься, а вот сейчас…   
Я не могу, мне не вытерпеть! Желание возвращается, остро, сил нет. Ты судорожно втягиваешь воздух и коротко стонешь, а я изо всех сил пытаюсь удержаться… не смотреть… Но я же не могу не чувствовать ритм!..  
  
Ты открываешь глаза, ловишь мой взгляд - и улыбаешься:  
\- Это нормально, Рицка. Иди сюда.   
Твои губы горячие после поцелуев, а пальцы влажные от… от нас обоих. Всего несколько движений… да, да, да!..  
Ни за что больше не пошевелюсь. Даже если сейчас тут Ритцу-сэнсей материа… материализуется.  
Я от души зеваю.  
  
Ты гладишь мои кошачьи уши, перебираешь волосы. Потом нашариваешь края покрывала и набрасываешь его на нас с двух сторон. Как в кокон прячемся. Я сползаю с тебя, устраиваюсь рядом:   
\- Можно, я посплю?  
Ты снова дотрагиваешься до кончика моего уха:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Только, Соби…  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - ты крепко меня обнимаешь. - Тебе пора к этому привыкнуть.  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Меня будит прикосновение к шее и твой голос:  
\- Рицка, пора вставать. Утро.  
\- Мм, - я зарываюсь лицом в подушку, - рано…  
\- Рицка, - ты обнимаешь меня за плечи и переворачиваешь на спину, - подъем. Ты не передумал?  
После того, как весь вечер представлял себе поездку? Я со стоном тру руками глаза:  
\- Темно же еще совсем! Сколько времени?  
\- Без десяти шесть, - ты берешь мою левую руку, устраиваешь поверх одеяла и что-то делаешь. Я разлепляю ресницы: ты уже полностью одет и теперь закатываешь рукав джемпера. Зачем?..  
Ты перебираешь мои пальцы, потом скользишь правой ладонью по линиям Имени - и соединяешь его со своим. Кожу немного покалывает, и я тут же просыпаюсь. Ты встречаешь мой взгляд и улыбаешься:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Я смотрю на тебя, не поднимая головы от подушки:  
\- Здорово. Это и у меня может так получаться?  
\- Думаю, у тебя должно получаться лучше, - ты наклоняешься и целуешь меня в сгиб локтя. - Возможно, намного лучше.   
\- Потому что я Жертва? - я на секунду зажмуриваюсь, прогоняя мурашки, и сажусь, обхватывая руками колени.  
\- Моя Жертва, - твоя улыбка делается чуть напряженной.   
\- Твоя, твоя, успокойся, - я потягиваюсь и зеваю. - Соби, зачем ты меня так рано разбудил? Можно было еще спать и спать!  
\- У нас в восемь самолет, сейчас шесть. Пока соберемся и доедем, будет начало восьмого. Потом регистрация. Времени немного, - ты проводишь ладонями по моим бокам, - только-только укладываемся. Ты ведь против телепортации?  
\- Естественно, - я снова зеваю, - сколько можно правила нарушать. У нас и так проблем хватает.  
\- Не думай об этом, - ты запускаешь руку мне в волосы, отводишь их со лба и висков. - Нельзя постоянно ждать плохого.  
\- Это кто говорит? - я прищуриваюсь. Ты фыркаешь:  
\- Я, а что?  
\- Какой прогресс, - тяну я сонно. Ты улыбаешься и предупреждаешь:  
\- Рицка, время.  
\- Встал уже, - я в самом деле слезаю с кровати. - Только буду полдня вареный! - сообщаю с порога ванной.   
\- Не будешь, - откликаешься ты, заправляя постель, - в самолете выспишься.  
  
Хорошо, что ты не заставляешь меня завтракать. После такой ранней побудки есть я точно не хочу. Мы собираемся, ты проверяешь билеты, деньги, документы. Кладешь все это во внутренний карман пальто. Без четверти семь выходим из дому и останавливаемся на краю тротуара. Ты смотришь на часы:  
\- Пять минут подождем.  
\- А что потом? - глаза упрямо закрываются.  
\- Потом, если что, вызовем другое такси, - ты вынимаешь сигарету, щелкаешь зажигалкой.   
А хорошо, что не на автобусе. Ты смотришь на меня сверху вниз:  
\- Не холодно?  
\- Нет, нормально.  
Такси затормаживает строго напротив нас у кромки бордюра. Ты выбрасываешь окурок, подходишь к машине и что-то спрашиваешь в приоткрытое окно. Потом открываешь заднюю дверцу:  
\- Поехали, Рицка.   
Я забираюсь внутрь, ты следом.   
\- Доброе утро, - говорит таксист бодро.  
\- Доброе, - я ёжусь.  
\- Доброе, - а ты вот до обидного бодрый! - Аэропорт Ханэда, пожалуйста.   
  
Мы едем молча, почти не разговаривая. Ты прислоняешь меня к себе, обнимаешь за плечи:  
\- Только совсем не засыпай.  
\- Угу, - я разглядываю неоновые вывески улиц и бесчисленные огни машин. Токио никогда не бывает тихим и темным. Он будит меня не хуже, чем тебя чашка кофе. - А ты взял обратные билеты?  
\- Разумеется, - ты тоже смотришь в окно. - В начале одиннадцатого будем дома.  
\- А оттуда во сколько?  
\- В семь двадцать пять. Не волнуйся о дороге, Рицка.  
\- Я и не волнуюсь. Просто интересно, - я пожимаю плечами. - Долго лететь?  
\- Не очень, - ты встречаешься глазами с водителем.   
Он разглядывает нас в зеркальце заднего вида. Мне это не нравится. Что в нашем разговоре не так?  
Кажется, тебе тоже неприятно. Ты стягиваешь со свободной руки перчатку. Чтобы это сделать, обнимаешь меня обеими руками.   
Да, он точно чаще косится в зеркальце, чем надо, но что делать? Или у тебя есть вариант? Машина останавливается на светофоре, я смотрю на твой профиль, на сжатые губы. Ты еще раз ловишь взгляд шофера и знакомо щелкаешь пальцами. Коротко, сухо и звонко.   
Он отворачивается, смотрит на дорогу, дает газ и спрашивает, не будет ли нам мешать музыка. Ты говоришь, что утром всегда приятно слушать хорошие мелодии, они помогают настроиться на предстоящий день. Я фыркаю, когда из магнитолы раздается какой-то шлягер.  
\- Что, Рицка? - ты вглядываешься в мое лицо. Морщу нос:  
\- Какой ты вежливый.  
\- До сих пор меня не обвиняли в отсутствии воспитания, - отвечаешь ты невинно. - Разве возник повод?  
\- Не-ет, - протяжно соглашаюсь я, - нет, конечно.   
Ты наклоняешься ближе. Я все-таки бросаю взгляд вперед:  
\- Уверен, что…  
\- Да, - твое дыхание щекочет мне губы, ты их касаешься на секунду и отстраняешься. - Рицка?  
\- А?  
\- Тебя больше не пугают мои действия? На Накамисэ-дори ты среагировал иначе.  
\- Меня в тебе ничего не пугает. Пусть лучше радио слушает, а не чужие разговоры.  
Ты проводишь ладонью по моей щеке:  
\- Согласен.  
  
Мы доезжаем до аэропорта, ты расплачиваешься и берешь меня за руку:  
\- Рицка, если отпустишь меня и потеряешься, просто позови. Ладно?  
\- Я не отпущу, - мы торопливо идем через громадный холл к стойке для регистрации. Народу много, но я уже почти привык, что когда мы вместе, нас не задевают. На огромном табло светятся номера рейсов. Ты находишь наш: 053, Ханэда - Шин-Читоси, Токио-Саппоро. Девушка в униформе проверяет наши билеты, потом объясняет, как пройти к самолету. Ты внимательно выслушиваешь ее и киваешь.   
  
Я не видел раньше самолеты, только в небе. То есть может и видел, но не помню. Они такие огромные? Поднимаемся по трапу - в нем ступенек больше, чем в лестнице на наш второй этаж!   
Ты уверенно идешь по салону, я за тобой. Находишь наши места и спрашиваешь:  
\- Хочешь к окну? Конечно, там сейчас темно.  
\- Хочу!  
\- Тогда устраивайся, - ты пропускаешь меня вперед. - Если будет дуть, скажи.  
\- Ага, - я прижимаюсь лбом к иллюминатору. В него видно освещенное здание аэропорта с огромными окнами и - в стороне - еще один самолет. Там как раз готовятся к посадке, подъезжает машина-трап, открывается люк. Стекло запотевает от дыхания, я провожу по нему рукавом куртки и оборачиваюсь. Ты уже расстегнул пальто и сел на свое место.  
\- Соби, сколько нам лететь? - повторяю вопрос.  
\- Полтора часа, - ты убираешь наверх наши шапки и перчатки. - Можешь вздремнуть.   
\- А я проснулся, - я раздергиваю молнию на куртке, вытаскиваю руки из рукавов. Достаю твой подарок - MP-3-плеер, потом сосредоточенно шарю в заднем кармане джинсов.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - ты недоуменно следишь за моими действиями.  
\- Погоди, - я же помню, что клал. Должно найтись. Ага, вот. Нашариваю и вынимаю переходник и вторую пару наушников. Неделю назад случайно купил, решил, вдруг пригодятся.  
\- Рицка, - твои глаза теплеют, - спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - я старательно вставляю переходник в плеер, а в него - оба штекера. Не глядя на тебя. - Может, тебе еще не понравится, что тут есть!  
\- Это в любом случае лучше тишины. Для настоящего сна времени мало, для чтения рано.   
\- Можно сидеть и думать, - поддеваю я, - или кроссворды разгадывать.  
\- От последнего уволь, - смеешься ты и берешь вторую пару наушников. - На школьном празднике ты не был в восторге от музыки, - замечаешь, опуская мое кресло и откидывая собственное. - Так лучше?  
\- Лучше, - я и не знал, что так сделать можно. - Да можно подумать, ты был! - отвечаю на твою первую фразу. - Ты же понимаешь английский?  
Ты наклоняешь голову набок:  
\- Я на нем говорю. И что ты предпочитаешь?  
\- Все понемножку, - я вспоминаю, чего успел напихать в память машинки. - Metallica, Scorpions и наш рок тоже. А кое-какие песни у меня в компьютере были. Я их тоже сюда залил.  
\- Хорошо, - ты киваешь, - послушаем.  
Когда объявляют окончание посадки и просят приготовиться к взлету, я снова уставляюсь в иллюминатор. Смотрю, как уходит назад здание аэропорта и все быстрее мелькают огни вдоль посадочной полосы. Когда самолет отрывается от земли, у меня закладывает уши, как при запуске Системы. Отодвигаюсь от окна и несколько раз сглатываю, чтобы прогнать это ощущение. Ты внимательно наблюдаешь за мной. В салоне гаснет верхний свет, мы поднимаемся все выше, и в иллюминаторах делается светлее.  
\- Если повезет, увидишь, как встает солнце, - ты вставляешь пластмассовые капельки в уши. - В половину десятого будем на месте.  
\- Угу, - я беру свои наушники. Регулирую громкость, чтобы можно было при желании друг друга услышать. Я тебя могу мысленно окликнуть без проблем, а тебе это труднее, я знаю. Вот и учитываю, чтобы если что ты вслух позвал.   
Ты слушаешь песню и чему-то улыбаешься. Лицо серьезное, а уголки рта вздрагивают.  
\- Ты слова знаешь? - наверное, знаешь.   
\- Если хочешь, я переведу. Это с твоего системника? - говоришь ты вместо ответа.  
Я разглядываю свои руки. Как всегда, сначала сделал, потом подумал. Там же сэймэевские песни были.   
Ты накрываешь ладонью мои переплетенные пальцы:  
\- Это хорошая песня, Рицка. Я давно ее не слышал.  
\- Так вроде она новая? - только бы голос не дрогнул.  
\- Во всяком случае, ей больше года, - ты откидываешь подлокотник между нашими креслами: - Если хочешь, ложись.  
\- Не хочу.  
Ты обнимаешь меня за плечи:  
\- Рицка, если я и вспоминаю о чем-то…   
Музыка не заглушает твоих слов.  
\- Мне все равно, - я отворачиваюсь. - Думай о чем хочешь!  
Ты мягко притягиваешь меня ближе:  
\- Тогда я буду думать о тебе.  
Я хмурюсь. Не могу на тебя смотреть!   
Ты не отпускаешь меня, укладываешь к себе на плечо:  
\- А тебе эта песня нравится?   
\- Да, - отзываюсь я почему-то шепотом. Но ты слышишь.  
\- Дома я переведу тебе.   
\- Переведи, - я вздыхаю. Спорить не хочется, к тому же я, кажется, все-таки снова засну. - В самолете меня не забудь, - бормочу, устраиваясь удобнее. Ты поправляешь сползшую куртку, закутываешь меня поплотнее:  
\- Рицка!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Шуток не понимаешь…  
\- Не понимаю, - соглашаешься ты спокойно. - Когда речь о тебе.   
\- Соби…  
\- Все в порядке. Тебе не мешает музыка?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Тогда отдыхай.  
  
Я проваливаюсь в сон, чувствуя около кошачьего уха твое дыхание.  
  
*  
\- Рицка, - на этот раз я просыпаюсь легче. Потягиваюсь и открываю глаза:  
\- Ага.  
\- Сейчас будем садиться. Пристегнись.  
Пальцы спросонок не очень слушаются, ты находишь мой ремень и защелкиваешь пряжку, потом пристегиваешься сам. Мы приземляемся, за стеклом иллюминатора быстро-быстро несется летное поле. Ты меня заранее предупредил, что в Саппоро холоднее. У нас обычно снег сразу тает, не ложится, а здесь даже сугробы бывают. И температура ниже нуля падает целых четыре месяца в году.   
Мы остаемся на местах, пока самолет не останавливается окончательно. Потом я отстегиваюсь, отодвигая твои руки - что я, по-твоему, совсем беспомощный, что ли? - ты достаешь сверху наши шапки и ждешь, пока я застегну куртку. Стюардесса поздравляет с прибытием и благодарит за то, что воспользовались услугами их авиакомпании.   
Я не спросил, сколько ты заплатил за билеты. После того, как ты сказал, что тебе нравится на наши прогулки деньги тратить, не рискнул почему-то. А ведь, наверное, не так мало, если туда и обратно.  
  
Спускаемся по трапу, и ты уверенно направляешься к зданию аэропорта. Я стараюсь идти таким же ровным шагом, чтобы тебе не приходилось меня ждать. Да, и правда холоднее.   
\- Соби, ты здесь раньше был? - спрашиваю, когда мы проходим через аэровокзал к огромным стеклянным дверям, над которыми светится табло "Выход в город".  
\- Был, - ты протягиваешь мне перчатки, - правда, довольно давно. Лет шесть назад. Мы ездили сюда с…  
Я жду продолжения, но ты молчишь.  
\- С Сэймэем, - договариваю как можно безразличнее. Ты бросаешь на меня короткий взгляд:  
\- Нет. С моим учителем. Минами Ритцу.  
Который учил боль переносить? Обгоняю тебя, чтобы ты не видел моего лица.   
Ты тут же кладешь руку мне на локоть:  
\- Рицка, на Юки-Мацури приезжает очень много людей, а Саппоро по сравнению с Токио - маленький город. Пожалуйста, держись чуть ближе.  
\- От толпы закрываться? - я замедляю шаг.  
\- В том числе.  
\- А еще почему? - у меня уже нормальное выражение лица, можно не прятать. Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Мне хочется разделить твои впечатления.   
Я опускаю голову и киваю. У меня тоже это уже в привычку вошло.  
  
\- Куда мы теперь? - ты держишь меня за руку, а я радуюсь, что щит закрывает от давки. Такое впечатление, что в нашем районе вечером народу меньше, чем здесь утром.  
\- На такси, - ты тянешь меня за собой к стоянке. Хорошо, что ориентируешься. Потеряться проще простого.  
\- А на такси куда?  
\- Рицка, ты все увидишь, - ты быстро гладишь большим пальцем мое запястье. Я резко вдыхаю:  
\- Не делай так!  
Ты не оглядываешься, не отпускаешь мою руку, но пальцы почти разжимаются. Мне приходится самому за них взяться.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Соби!  
\- Еще немного, Рицка.  
\- Соби! - я останавливаюсь. Тебе тоже приходится. - Обернись сейчас же!  
Ты поворачиваешься и выгибаешь бровь:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Не так! - я сердито смотрю тебе в лицо. - Я не могу, когда ты что-нибудь такое выкидываешь!   
\- Извини, - невозмутимо киваешь ты, - я больше не стану. Ты давно мог сказать.  
"И я ему доверяю". Ага, заметно.  
\- Соби, - я вспыхиваю, отвожу глаза. Ты ждешь продолжения. Взрослый. Спокойный. - Я не это имел в виду! Просто… можно дома?  
Ты снова киваешь. Что-то мне не нравится этот кивок.  
\- Соби!  
\- Я понял, Рицка.  
\- Что ты понял? - подозрительно уточняю я.  
\- Не нужно переживать. Идем.   
\- Стой! - я удерживаю тебя на месте. - Ты что, хочешь в полицию попасть?!  
Кажется, ты озадачен. Широко раскрываешь глаза и качаешь головой:  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Может, ты и можешь загипнотизировать нескольких прохожих - но не толпу же! Я не хочу, чтобы у нас были неприятности!   
\- Рицка, неприятностей не будет, - возражаешь ты чуть устало. - Я не понимаю причины, по которой ты сердишься. Мое прикосновение никому не было заметно. Если оно было неприятным, я учту твое пожелание. Кажется, раньше тебя не беспокоили такие мелочи.  
\- Для тебя все мелочи! - я дышу часто, как после долгого бега. - Ты… я… Мне же не все равно, когда ты меня касаешься!  
\- Понимаю, - медленно отвечаешь ты. - Но что из этого следует?  
\- Я и так все время!.. - выкрикиваю тебе в лицо. И обрываю себя. Но поздно.  
\- Все время - что, Рицка?  
\- Ничего! - я сжимаю свободный кулак. - У меня твое безразличие не получается! А дома нас не видит никто!  
\- О, - ты вроде понимаешь. Сейчас на полгорода разорусь, что о твоем уме думаю.  
\- Соби, сколько раз надо объяснить, чтобы до тебя дошло?!  
Ты на секунду отводишь взгляд, потом снова смотришь на меня:  
\- Хочешь сказать, я повторяюсь?  
\- У тебя заклинило! - я стискиваю твои пальцы. - А мне уже надоело! Очень!  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Что ты хочешь сейчас от меня услышать?  
Я вздыхаю. Плевать на толчею вокруг. Может, мы родственники. Кстати, это идея.   
Нахожу твою вторую руку. Твои ладони вздрагивают, ты переплетаешь наши пальцы и молчишь.  
\- Говори, куда поедем, - требую севшим от возмущения голосом.  
\- К Одори Коэн, - ты чуть отодвигаешься. - У тебя не пропало настроение?  
\- И не надейся, - я фыркаю. - Я привык.  
Этот взгляд точно расшифровывается "прости меня, Рицка". А потом мы все же добираемся до свободного такси.   
Такое впечатление, что у тебя после появления Сэймэя… будто рецидивы случаются. Но я же тебе уже все сказал. Так какого черта?   
  
Одори Коэн, объясняешь ты по пути, это большой парк в центре города. И бульвар. Он делит Саппоро на север и юг. Город строился по изначальному архитектурному замыслу, и в плане был расчерчен, как шахматная доска. В Одори-парке выставлены главные скульптуры из снега, и после того, как мы там нагуляемся, ты обещаешь отправиться еще в парк Макоманаи, а напоследок - в Сусукино. Я с сомнением прикидываю время:  
\- Мы не успеем.  
\- Успеем, - ты тоже успокоился. И улыбаешься уже. - Я недаром так рано тебя будил.   
Этому шоферу мы абсолютно безразличны. Он довозит нас до какого-то оживленного перекрестка, принимает у тебя иены и кивает на мое "спасибо":  
\- Приятно провести время.  
  
Изваяния видно издалека, еще до того, как подойдешь к парку. Я гляжу на огромного динозавра и стукаю себя кулаком по лбу:  
\- Вот дурак!  
Ты изумленно перехватываешь мое запястье:  
\- Рицка!  
\- Соби, я фотоаппарат забыл! С вечера не выложил на видное место, и забыл!  
Ты облегченно вздыхаешь:   
\- Пожалуйста, не надо себя обзывать. Фотоаппарат я захватил. Так что все в порядке.  
\- Взял? - ты киваешь. - Тогда ладно. А ты его сам собирался взять?  
\- И сам, и Юйко-тян вчера напомнила, - ты ждешь, пока я дам тебе руку. - Идем, Рицка. Одори Коэн большой. Думаю, весь его мы можем не обойти, но самое интересное увидим.   
  
*  
…Мы бродим среди шумной веселой толпы, говорящей, наверное, на десятке языков. Ты читаешь мне надписи на табличках около скульптур: страна и название работы. Франция. Индия. Австралия. Малайзия. Россия. Китай. Таиланд. В некоторых странах и снега настоящего не бывает, но сделано очень здорово. Фотоаппарат я оставил тебе: ты выше, тебе снимать удобнее. Ты повесил его на руку и больше не убирал.   
Тадж Махал - ты объяснил, что это индийский мавзолей, точная копия. Древнее здание японского суда. Здание муниципалитета эпохи Ренессанса в Германии. Если бы не из снега, в них можно было бы жить.   
Ты фыркаешь и говоришь, что предпочитаешь льду дерево. А холоду тепло.   
На детских площадках установлены снежные горки. И ты всерьез предлагаешь мне скатиться! Гляжу на тебя, как на ненормального, и отказываюсь. Ты смеешься.   
Лев Аслан из "Хроник Нарнии" - ты пообещал принести мне диск с этой сказкой. Думаешь, что мне понравится. Очень смешные и совершенно живые бобры. Тоже оттуда.   
Вечером все это будет освещено, - ты указываешь на провода с многочисленными лампочками, протянутые над парком, - и будет, наверное, еще красивее.  
  
Скульптур очень, очень много, ты сказал, около трехсот. Часа через два у меня уже ноги отваливаются. Ты смотришь на мое лицо и отводишь к большому лотку, где продают морепродукты и горячий чай. Я выбираю лобстеров из расчета на двоих и несколько роллов, ты еще берешь бенто и вручаешь мне все это на бумажном подносе. Потом захватываешь две чашки, одну с чаем, другую с растворимым кофе, и кивком указываешь на чудом не занятую скамейку. Я дохожу до нее, ставлю поднос. Ты опускаешь на него чашки, и мы садимся друг напротив друга.  
\- Устал, Рицка? - ты внимательно глядишь на меня поверх чашки. У тебя очки от поднимающегося пара делаются влажными - запотевать не успевают. Ты поправляешь их на переносице, чтобы сидели повыше.  
\- Нет, - отказываюсь как можно бодрее, - тем более что ты меня на завтра из школы отпросил. Мы тут сколько обошли?   
\- Я думаю, три четверти, - ты оцениваешь пройденное расстояние. - Пойдем дальше или вернемся и поедем в Макоманаи?   
\- А там что?  
\- Там, насколько я знаю, тоже снежные здания, изваяния людей и различные композиции, - ты достаешь сигареты. Я сосредоточенно обдумываю твои слова:  
\- А в Сусукино?  
\- Там должны быть ледяные, - ты глубоко затягиваешься и смотришь в яркое небо. Солнечно, ярко, уже не верится, что мы чуть не поругались.  
\- Тогда давай тут до конца дойдем, а потом сразу к ледяным поедем, - подвожу я итог. - Их я пока не представляю. Соби?  
Ты киваешь, снимаешь и протираешь очки:  
\- Хорошо, только поешь как следует.  
  
Когда я разглядываю громадного чешуйчатого дракона - на табличке написано, что его делала команда из Сингапура, - у тебя звонит телефон. Я хмурюсь. Похоже, нас точно не оставят в покое. Но это по крайней мере не…  
Ты вынимаешь мобильник, дожидаешься окончания мелодии, потом открываешь и отключаешь. Я вздыхаю:  
\- Это не выход.  
\- Я не хочу сейчас говорить с ним, - ты убираешь трубку обратно во внутренний карман. - Едва ли услышу что-нибудь новое.   
\- Семь Лун, - я прикусываю губу. - Думаешь, им все-таки я нужен?  
\- Я практически уверен. По крайней мере, в тебе сэнсей заинтересован больше. Я в его глазах - Боец, цепляющийся за иллюзию после потери Жертвы. Что бы он ни обещал.  
Я поглубже засовываю руки в карманы:  
\- А если ему объяснить? Про Имя?  
Ты хмуришься:  
\- Он или не поверит, Рицка, или вновь попробует принудить нас явиться.   
Я не отвечаю.   
Дракон выточен из снежной глыбы и такой настоящий, что, кажется, вот-вот зашевелится.  
Сэймэй велел тебе не допустить моего приезда в эту школу. Я не могу отменить этот приказ даже теперь, даже с общим Именем.   
Ритцу хочет меня видеть. Наверное, я бы доказал, что ты мой Боец и что ты лучше всех. Я его не боюсь.   
И Нули говорили, что для нас лучше явиться.  
Особенно теперь. С одной стороны Семь Лун, с другой…   
Не знаю, что хуже.  
Ты сжимаешь пальцы на моем плече:  
\- Рицка, идем?  
  
Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, пока едем в Сусукино. Автобус полный, нас прижали друг к другу, ты обнимаешь меня за плечи и закрываешь, чтобы не толкали. Тут никакая защитная сфера не поможет, шевельнуться трудно. Зато на нужной остановке сходит очень много людей, поэтому мы легко выбираемся из салона. Большая часть вышедших направляется в одну сторону, и мы идем туда же. Наверное, жители Саппоро от такого количества туристов за полторы недели фестиваля успевают страшно устать.  
  
Сусукино вроде бы больше, чем Одори. А может, так кажется потому, что здесь совсем другие скульптуры. Прозрачные, будто стеклянные, и не такие громадные. Ты сказал, их вырезают из одинаковых ледяных кубов три на три метра. Некоторые настолько хрупкие и ажурные, что не верится, что они сделаны из застывшей воды. Рассматриваю цветы, фантастических животных, героев сказок, мифических птиц… Здесь мне определенно нравится больше. Отнимаю у тебя фотоаппарат.   
Ты улыбаешься, ходишь за мной и наблюдаешь, как я застреваю то возле одной, то возле другой статуи.   
\- Интересно, Рицка?  
Я оглядываюсь и энергично киваю:  
\- Просто здорово! - обрываю взгляд, пока не покраснел, и показываю тебе на караван прозрачных слонов. Самый большой вскинул хобот, будто трубит, а самый маленький держит идущего впереди за хвост.   
  
В нескольких шагах от них - громадная птица с распростертыми крыльями. Вокруг ледяные языки то ли волн, то ли пламени. И что это означает?  
\- Соби, какой тут смысл?  
\- Это феникс, Рицка, - ты задумчиво рассматриваешь изваяние. - Воскресающий в огне. Он символизирует возрождение.   
\- Ага, - я приглядываюсь к табличке. Феникс. Не знаю, что это за существо. Надо будет найти про него в библиотеке и почитать. Интересно.  
\- Ты не голодный?  
Делаю вид, что не расслышал. Ты трогаешь выделанное кошачье ухо на моей шапке:  
\- Рицка?  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь!  
Ты фыркаешь:  
\- Чтобы уточнить. Пойдем.  
Кошусь на тебя исподлобья:   
\- Куда?  
\- Найдем какое-нибудь кафе и перекусим. Потом еще немного погуляем и отправимся в аэропорт.   
\- Уже? - огорченно смотрю на часы. Половина пятого. - Разве пора?  
\- Самолет в половину восьмого, значит, около семи пройдем регистрацию. И час на то, чтобы доехать, - ты за руку вытягиваешь меня из толпы. - А сейчас пообедаем.  
\- Математик, - бормочу я. - Погоди, дай фотоаппарат уберу!  
Ты останавливаешься. Ждешь, пока я спрячу цифровик, дотрагиваешься тыльной стороной ладони до моей щеки:  
\- Ты не замерз?  
\- Я же в шапке, - отдергиваюсь и тут же бросаю на тебя взгляд. Нет, вроде не обиделся. - А ты, между прочим, свою снял!  
\- Рицка, мне не холодно.  
\- Это нечестно, - я снова беру тебя за руку.   
\- Зато тебе не дует в уши, - возражаешь ты уверенно.  
Дались они тебе.   
  
*  
Кафе нам попадается европейское, с высокими столами и стульями и непонятным меню. Ты усаживаешь меня, садишься напротив и открываешь кожаную папку, в которую вложен листок с ассортиментом блюд:  
\- Рицка, я закажу?  
\- Заказывай, - я снимаю шапку, кладу на край стола и расстегиваю куртку. - Я все равно ничего из этого не ел.  
Ты с серьезным видом киваешь:  
\- Договорились.  
Нам приносят жаркое в горшочках, какой-то салат и маленькие булочки, смахивающие на моти. Странно, Новый год давно прошел. Я дома уже все игрушки снял. Ты распечатываешь палочки, а я рассматриваю вилку:  
\- Соби, как они этим едят?  
\- Показать?  
\- Да ладно, - я вскрываю упаковку своих палочек, - давай как нормальные люди.  
Ты слегка качаешь головой:  
\- Рицка, чем тебе не нравится западная культура?  
Я растерянно моргаю:  
\- С чего ты взял, что она мне не нравится?  
\- Мне так показалось.  
Я нюхаю поднимающийся от горшочка пар:  
\- И вовсе нет. Просто вилкой я не умею.  
Ты еще секунду на меня смотришь, так, что я все-таки краснею, и желаешь приятного аппетита.  
  
Жаркое вкусное. Даже тебе нравится, кажется, ты рассчитывал на худшее качество. Я вылавливаю на дне последние кусочки. Оказывается, я не просто голодный, я зверски голодный. Ты ешь и рассказываешь о традициях Юки-Мацури. Что он с 1972 года проводится, не только я, и ты еще не родился. В парке Одори несколько студентов сделали шесть снежных скульптур, а на будущий год их стало больше. А потом конкурс на лучшую появился, номинации разные, призовые места.   
\- И долго все это стоять будет? - я надкусываю уже третью булочку, они на один зуб.   
\- Нет. Сегодня седьмое, - ты поднимаешь глаза и что-то высчитываешь, - еще дней пять. Может быть, неделю.  
Я перестаю жевать:  
\- А почему? Красиво же?  
\- Фестиваль заканчивается десятого, - ты указываешь мне на еще оставшийся на тарелке салат. Я киваю. - Солнце в Саппоро зимой не такое, как в Токио, но все равно очень сильно подтапливает и лед, и снег. Ты же видел снежные дворцы, в которых, по твоему определению, можно жить? Представляешь, что будет, если такое строение высотой в двенадцать метров обрушится, а поблизости будут люди?  
\- Да уж… Тогда хорошо, что мы все сфотографировали! - я дотрагиваюсь до фотоаппарата на поясе джинсов. - Дома посмотрим?  
\- Конечно, Рицка.  
  
Я отодвигаю опустевший горшочек на поднос на краю стола, возвращаюсь к салату. Я его было начал, но горячего хотелось больше. Ты уже закончил и теперь пьешь зеленый чай, глядя куда-то в окно: наш столик как раз около него поставлен. Я туда выглядывал первые несколько минут, когда мы только уселись. Отсюда видно вход в парк. Надо будет сказать тебе дома спасибо, что свозил меня сюда.   
Отворачиваюсь, скользя взглядом по лицам и затылкам - кафе полное, хорошо, что в нем не очень шумно - и замираю.   
Через столик от нас обедает какая-то парочка. Девушка со стрижкой-ежиком пьет кока-колу, а парень сидит спиной ко мне и что-то говорит, энергично жестикулируя. У него большие кошачьи уши и черные с сиреневым отливом волосы. Они завиваются на концах и у шеи. Как у меня. Как у…  
  
В голове что-то щелкает. Конечно, это не Сэймэй. Он или в Семи Лунах сейчас, или в этом… в Торнадо. И он такой же как мы, он не может сидеть тут с подружкой. Скорей уж был бы со своим Бойцом, а тогда мы их почувствовали бы.  
  
Он любил меня, а ты его. Ты так сказал. А теперь ему нужен ты, а ты любишь меня. Что, по-человечески в моей жизни ничего никогда не сложится, да? Чего хочу я, вообще никто не спросил! Губы начинают дрожать, хотя плакать не хочется. Я прикусываю их.   
Сэймэй приходил за диском, не за мной. Не знаю, почему, но я уверен. И что делать, если он его с меня однажды потребует?   
Скажу, что не знаю ничего. Что мама после его "смерти" прибралась в доме, во всех шкафах. Никакого диска я не находил. И упрусь.  
Потом он пришел за тобой. А ты отказался. Из-за меня. Ради меня. Что он теперь предпримет? Обещал, что ты пожалеешь…  
Будто паззл складывается, не могу остановить мысли. Почему только - здесь и сейчас?   
Но чтобы я за тебя не держался, надо было что-то придумать, так? Ведь он сам велел тебе получить мое доверие. Значит, нужно было его сломать, чтобы я тебя прогнал, а ты бы ушел.   
  
\- Рицка? - твоя ладонь смыкается вокруг моего кулака. - Рицка, что случилось?  
Я поднимаю голову. Ты хмуришься:  
\- Что тебя расстроило?   
  
Если представить, что я прав… Тогда тот сон точно имеет объяснение. Надо было раньше догадаться, зачем он приснился. Тебя обеспокоил тогда мой пересказ, может, ты и о финале догадался? И ты сказал, что без меня жить не хочешь, а мне показалось, что нас кто-то слышит…   
Да, да, все правильно! Или он, или Нисей. Стало ясно, что не получилось.   
А потом я переехал, и ему пришлось вмешиваться.   
Я так сдавливаю палочки, что они сейчас хрустнут. Неужели так и есть?  
  
\- Рицка! - ты обходишь столик, опускаешься передо мной на одно колено, - да что с тобой?  
Молча смотрю на тебя. Ты кладешь ладони мне на бедра, потом обхватываешь за талию:  
\- Скажи что-нибудь.  
Надо заговорить. Надо. Облизываю пересохшие губы и выталкиваю шепотом:  
\- Соби, ты ведь… не передумаешь? Нет?  
Сейчас переспросишь, о чем я. Ни за что не объясню.  
\- Никогда, - ты смотришь мне прямо в глаза и качаешь головой. - Кажется, сегодня не только я повторяюсь.  
Я знаю, что ты шутишь не надо мной, но все равно. Морщусь и отворачиваюсь:  
\- Я реже.  
\- Реже, - твои пальцы скользят по моим локтям, запястьям, сжимают ладони. - Что тебя огорчило? Скажи.  
\- Просто вспомнил кое-что, - я глубоко вздыхаю. - Не обращай внимания. Правда, ерунда.   
\- На тебе лица нет, Рицка.   
Я заставляю себя улыбнуться:  
\- Все нормально уже. Честно. Встань, а то на нас пальцами показывают.  
Ты передергиваешь плечами:  
\- Это не имеет значения. Отчего ты усомнился?  
\- Я не усомнялся, - беспокойно щекочу твои ладони: - Соби, встань, кому говорю.   
\- Ты веришь мне? - спрашиваешь ты очень тихо. Зажмуриваюсь и несколько раз киваю. Ты еще раз ласково сжимаешь мои пальцы и отходишь на свое место.   
  
Кажется, эта версия включает все. И отношение Сэймэя ко мне, и чувство к тебе, и сон, и его появление, и слежку… Одно неясно. Что нам дальше делать.  
По дороге в аэропорт я крепко держусь за твою руку.  
  
*  
В самолете я снова сел к окну и отвернулся. Ты молча занял свое место и уже минут двадцать смотришь прямо перед собой. Знаю, что ни на секунду меня из виду не упускаешь, ну и что.   
Вцепляюсь ногтями в обивку кресла, чтобы сидеть спокойно. Ничего нового ведь не случилось. Просто сообразил кое-что. Может, ты все это давно уже понял, только мне не говоришь. А если и правда так?! Резко поворачиваюсь. Ты встречаешь мой взгляд, будто ждал:  
\- Не расскажешь, что тебя тревожит?  
Вглядываюсь в твое лицо. Я его теперь как собственное знаю. Только я никогда раньше такого чувства не испытывал. В чем-то… я понимаю Сэймэя. Берусь за твой локоть. Ты теперь со мной, у нас Имя общее и сила, ты сам сказал, пополам. И не отдам тебя никому, обещал уже.  
\- Соби, я тоже не уйду, - говорю вместо этого, чувствуя, как горят уши. - Я с тобой буду.   
Самолет уже набрал высоту, верхний свет почти потушен, но все равно слишком хорошо видно. Ты перехватываешь мою ладонь, сжимаешь, подносишь к щеке. Я поспешно отворачиваюсь.  
\- Спасибо, что сказал это вслух, Рицка.  
\- А то ты не знал, - бурчу я невнятно. Умру от неловкости. Ты, кажется, тоже смутился, у тебя щека под моими пальцами горячая.  
\- Знать и услышать - не одно и то же. Иди сюда?  
Ты откидываешь разделяющий кресла подлокотник и приглашающе вытягиваешь руку. Я мотаю головой:  
\- Нет.  
\- Иди, - повторяешь ты мягко, - тебе будет спокойнее.  
Я смотрю на распахнутые полы твоего пальто. Спрятаться там…  
\- Я и так спокоен!  
А вот если ты меня сейчас обнимешь, с покоем можно попрощаться.  
\- Я вижу, - ты поднимаешь бровь. - Нам больше часа лететь. И потом еще добираться домой. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты был напряжен всю дорогу.  
Не понимаешь, да? Я пытаюсь отодвинуться дальше к окну, но ты удерживаешь мою руку и аккуратно тянешь к себе.   
\- Соби! - я пытаюсь строго на тебя посмотреть. Реакции ноль. Не может быть, чтобы у меня было такое беспомощное лицо!  
Ты опускаешь ресницы и что-то обдумываешь. Потом отпускаешь мое запястье:  
\- Как хочешь. Но почему?  
Ладно же! Придвигаюсь вплотную, оглядываю из-под ресниц соседние кресла. Ты замечаешь мой взгляд:  
\- Никто не увидит. Я учел твою просьбу, Рицка.   
\- Просьбу?  
\- Утреннюю.  
Не забыл все-таки. Закрываю глаза, прижимаюсь к твоему пуловеру, прячу ладонь тебе подмышку. И обнимаю. Крепко-крепко. Ты сжимаешь мое плечо и целуешь рядом с кошачьим ухом. Думаешь, все так просто? Я перебираюсь пальцами ниже. Когда ты мне в кафе руки на бедра положил… Ты вот ни о чем не думал! А я думал, между прочим! Совести у тебя нет, Соби.   
Нашариваю резинку пуловера, забираюсь под нее, вытаскиваю из-под пояса джинсов край бумажной водолазки. Ты не сопротивляешься, только чуть вздрагиваешь:  
\- Рицка…  
  
Вздыхаю и прикладываю ладонь к твоему боку. У тебя дыхание останавливается.   
Теперь понял, почему я хотел отдельно сидеть?   
Ты несколько секунд не двигаешься, а потом обнимаешь меня и свободной рукой тоже. Гладишь мой локоть, так само получается, что мои пальцы скользят по твоей коже, домой хочу, сейчас.  
Ты прихватываешь губами кончик моего уха и глубоко, очень ровно дышишь. Я так не могу. У меня часто и мелко выходит, и во рту пересыхает.  
\- Ты сам хотел, - сообщаю осипшим голосом. Ты киваешь и шепчешь, от твоего дыхания у меня мурашки:  
\- Я и не отказываюсь.  
Ты меня не дразнишь. Крепко обхватываешь за плечи, прижимаешь к себе и дышишь в затылок. И все. Только я к концу полета хочу наплевать на все и…   
На каждом вдохе боюсь застонать.  
Всем телом слышу стук твоего сердца. Встать не смогу.  
  
Из здания аэропорта мы выходим молча. Переглядываемся, и я из последних сил качаю головой:  
\- Нельзя же!  
Ты только с отсутствующим видом поднимаешь глаза:  
\- Я сделаю, как ты скажешь.  
Издеваешься, да? Я ведь различаю, что ты смеешься! Сердито дергаю тебя за руку:  
\- Тогда на автобусе поедем!  
Ты тут же отводишь взгляд от какой-то яркой вывески:  
\- Нет, - и легко проводишь по моему плечу. - Если ты против, то поедем на такси. Но не на автобусе, это больше двух часов. Доберемся не раньше полуночи, к тому же тебя может снова укачать. Идем, Рицка?  
  
Я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, потом киваю. Даже разрешаю тебе положить руку мне на плечо. Странно, вроде бы ты с Нулями не общаешься, а на правила плюешь теперь не хуже них. Не будем телепортироваться… Даже если хочется.   
  
В такси мы садимся на заднее сиденье как можно дальше друг от друга. И смотрим в разные стороны.   
Я не думаю о тебе, не думаю, честно, но рука меня не спрашивает. Она сама тянется. И на полпути встречается с твоей. У меня вырывается вздох.   
Ты надежно переплетаешь наши пальцы и наклоняешься вперед, к водителю:  
\- Если возможно, объезжайте пробки.  
\- Хорошо.  
  
*  
Ты запираешь входную дверь, а я выступаю из ботинок, наступая носками на пятки. Раздергиваю молнию на куртке, вешаю ее и, прислонившись к косяку, смотрю, как ты расстегиваешь пальто. Даже вешаешь его на плечики. А потом разворачиваешься и оказываешься рядом, поднимаешь меня, лицом к лицу:  
\- Рицка?..  
Не даю тебе договорить. Прижимаюсь к губам, забираюсь пальцами в волосы. Ты судорожно вздыхаешь и обнимаешь меня так, что ребра хрустят. Опираюсь локтями тебе на плечи - и обхватываю ногами. Ох, черт… Как мы доехали?  
\- Рицка, подожди, - ты смеешься, тихо, сбивчиво, - давай до комнаты доберемся.   
Я дышу тебе в шею:  
\- Так неси, ты ж меня ухватил?  
Ты коротко стонешь, когда я дотрагиваюсь до кожи языком, обхватываешь ладонью мой затылок:  
\- Рицка!  
\- И поскорее, - довершаю я шепотом.   
  
Ты опускаешь меня на кровать, пытаешься отстраниться. Я не размыкаю рук:  
\- Соби!  
Не сбежишь. Не теперь.  
Ты вздыхаешь и садишься тоже. Хорошо, что мы успели разуться. Подцепляешь край моего свитера, я послушно поднимаю руки, и ты одним движением стягиваешь его. В темноте с шерсти сыплются белые искры. Волосы потрескивают, липнут к щекам.  
Встаю на колени и тащу вверх твой пуловер. Ты не возражаешь, только смотришь на меня, неотрывно, почти не мигая.   
И водолазку туда же. Кладу ладони тебе на пояс, а ты останавливаешь их, все еще на меня глядя. Потом опускаешь голову и киваешь. Я снимаю водолазку - а ты расстегиваешь мою фланелевую рубашку. Ложишься, укладываешь меня рядом и опять обнимаешь.   
Ты горячий. Скольжу ладонями по твоим плечам, вжимаюсь бедрами, не могу удержаться. Ты гладишь меня по спине и… И сам подаешься навстречу.   
Закусываю губу, хватаюсь за тебя:  
\- Соби!..  
У тебя наконец глаза закрылись, дрожащими пальцами вожу по твоему лицу, по сомкнутым ресницам. Ты касаешься губами моей ладони:  
\- Что, Рицка?  
\- Ничего, - голос срывается, - все нормально.  
Ты меня целуешь. Научил целоваться, отказаться не смогу… Голова кружится, я как пружина, хочу распрямиться!   
Ты скользишь рукой по моей груди, по животу, расстегиваешь джинсы. У тебя в лице нетерпение. Я раньше не замечал или ты не показывал?   
\- Соби… - осторожно дергаю тебя за волосы. Ты смотришь на меня:  
\- М?  
\- Пожалуйста, - кладу ладонь на пояс твоих джинсов, - я тоже хочу…  
Ты напрягаешься, так ощутимо, что застываешь почти. Приподнимаюсь, прижимаюсь к тебе:  
\- Соби, пожалуйста…  
Ты целуешь меня в шею и чуть заметно киваешь. Неужто?!  
Пуговица не слушается, молния не поддается, хоть плачь. Но я упрямлюсь. Ты стаскиваешь с меня джинсы, я спинываю штанины. Вот-вот сознание потеряю, так стараюсь соображать.  
\- Рицка, - шепчешь ты около уха. Не могу, стон вырывается сам. - Рицка, я не сбегу. Уступи себе.   
Уступить?.. Я отчаянно тянусь навстречу твоим пальцам. Не себе… тебе… Ты же знаешь, что со мной делать! Ох… За-ачем ты это сказал…  
\- Соби!!  
  
Открываю невидящие глаза и пытаюсь вспомнить, как дышать. Нечестно - я все время все получаю первым! Возвращаю руку тебе туда, откуда ты ее убрал. Ты обнимаешь меня крепче.  
\- Ты же не против? - я должен спросить, даже если вопрос дурацкий.  
\- Нет, - шепчешь ты после паузы.   
Я, оказывается, все-таки справился с застежкой, просто не понял в тот момент. С невероятным облегчением запускаю руку внутрь. Ты затаиваешь дыхание, прихватывая прядь моих волос, и начинаешь дрожать. Я пугаюсь. А если у меня не получится?   
Осторожно складываю ладонь лодочкой, и ты приглушенно стонешь. Нет, только не отодвигайся. На всякий случай прижимаюсь к тебе. Ты накрываешь мою руку:  
\- Не бойся, Рицка. Все правильно.   
Только не оттолкни меня, не оттолкни, бьется в голове. Скольжу кончиками пальцев по плавкам, забираюсь под резинку. Ты помогаешь мне и… и даже направляешь. Я нерешительно провожу вверх-вниз, как себе. Ты снова стонешь сквозь зубы:  
\- Рицка! - и обхватываешь мою ладонь своей. Прислоняюсь лбом к твоей груди, подстраиваюсь под движения. Ты всегда тихий, не то что я, но, наверное, тоже больше не можешь. Кусаешь губы, и все равно… Обнимаешь меня свободной рукой, горячо дышишь в волосы. Меня трясет как в лихорадке от этого. Не справиться.  
Ты вздрагиваешь, вжимаешься в мою ладонь, захлебываешься воздухом - и долго-долго выдыхаешь, не отстраняясь, не шевелясь. Не отпуская меня.  
  
А я, между прочим, рехнусь сейчас! Ёрзаю и пытаюсь лечь на спину, не убирая от тебя руку. Другая под боком, и ею вообще-то неудобно, но хоть как-нибудь! Ты открываешь глаза - не вижу, просто знаю - и наблюдаешь за мной.   
А потом освобождаешь мои пальцы. Не вытаскиваешь мое запястье, не говоришь ничего, просто опережаешь мою левую ладонь своей:  
\- Прости.  
\- За что? - от смущения голос пропадает.  
\- Я должен был об этом подумать, - ты чуть улыбаешься. - Прости, Рицка, ты меня отвлек. Сейчас.  
Да, сейчас, сейчас, немедленно! Вталкиваюсь в теплую влажную ладонь, откидываю голову тебе на плечо. Ты целуешь меня, попадая в один ритм с рукой. С-ума-сойти-Соби… Соби… да… да!  
  
…Ты снова укрываешь нас покрывалом, вставать и расстилать постель нет сил.   
\- Мы точно извращенцы, - сообщаю я, устраиваясь удобнее. Ты фыркаешь, чертя круги у основания моего хвоста:  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что все время этим занимаемся, - я машинально обвиваю им твою руку.  
\- Не слышу неудовольствия, - ты дуешь на мой сырой лоб.  
\- Его и нет. Просто Кио точно не понял бы.  
\- А мы ему не скажем, - ты дотрагиваешься губами до моей брови.   
\- Ясное дело. Это только нас касается, - я придвигаюсь теснее.   
\- Только нас, - повторяешь ты задумчиво. - Тебе удобно, Рицка?   
Хочу всегда слышать тебя таким, как сейчас. Киваю.  
\- Тепло?  
\- Ага. А чаю попьем потом?  
\- Непременно, - ты, кажется, улыбаешься. - Как только захочешь.  
\- Лежи пока, - предупреждаю на всякий случай.  
\- Я же сказал, когда ты захочешь, - ты потягиваешься и гладишь меня по плечу. - Потом можем посмотреть, какие кадры из отснятого удались. Как ты считаешь?  
Я киваю:  
\- Через полчаса.  
  
…Что ты там говорил про "ждать два года"?  
  
*  
Через полчаса не получается: мы засыпаем. Я открываю глаза, когда за окнами уже чернильные сумерки. Ты лежишь на спине, раскинув руки. Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так спал.   
Поднимаю голову с твоего плеча, опираюсь на локоть и вглядываюсь в твое лицо. Спокойное. Правда спокойное. Оно очень изменится, когда я тебя разбужу? Облизываю губы, кладу ладонь тебе на солнечное сплетение - я обычно лбом как раз в него упираюсь, когда ты меня обнимаешь.   
\- Соби?  
Ты просыпаешься так медленно, я даже губу прикусываю. Раньше всегда… Ладно, это раньше было. Видишь меня над собой и улыбаешься:  
\- Рицка. Поздно уже?  
\- Не знаю. Но явно вечер.  
\- Вечер был, когда мы приехали, - ты обнимаешь меня. - Сейчас, наверное, уже ночь. Будем пить чай?   
\- И фотки смотреть, - напоминаю я. - Ты же меня все равно на завтра отпросил из школы. А сам в университет пойдешь?  
Ты что-то взвешиваешь:  
\- Нет. Если хочешь, пропущу день.  
\- А тебе за прогул ничего не будет? - я прищуриваюсь. Ты качаешь головой и пытаешься пригнуть меня к себе. Ну да, опять мне рот закроешь! - Соби!  
\- У нас полусвободное посещение, - ты ослабляешь нажим, - к тому же завтра первый день семестра. Ничего страшного.  
\- А если там что-нибудь важное скажут? - продолжаю я. Ты чуть улыбаешься. - Соби!  
\- М? - ты улыбаешься заметнее.   
\- Ты мне думать мешаешь!  
\- Рицка, что-то действительно важное я узнаю и от Кио, - ты будто не слышишь предупреждения. - Если, конечно, ты не отправишь меня учиться.  
Вздыхаю и мотаю головой.   
\- Вот и отлично, - ты приподнимаешь меня за плечи и садишься, тронув губами щеку. Все-таки поцеловал, да? - Пойдем собирать на стол.  
  
Ты встаешь, проходишь к шкафу и что-то достаешь из него. Ну да, в водолазке сейчас жарко будет. Не оглядываясь, застегиваешь пуговицу на джинсах, натягиваешь через голову вынутую вещь. А когда-нибудь на тебе и джинсов не останется. Точно говорю, Соби.   
Уши при этой мысли сами встают вертикально. Нашел о чем думать, сейчас ведь на кухню выходить! И надо тоже одеться. Не в одних же плавках разгуливать.  
\- Рицка, вымой перед едой руки, - говоришь ты уже из коридора.   
\- Сам знаю! - я спрыгиваю с кровати. Старший, тоже мне!  
Но я слышу, что ты улыбаешься. И разозлиться не получается.  
  
В который раз думаю, что надо купить еще какую-нибудь маленькую лампу. Верхний свет после сумрака комнаты кажется слишком ярким. Я устраиваюсь в своем любимом углу на табуретке, кладу подборок на подтянутое к груди колено. Ты разливаешь чай:  
\- Рицка, красный или зеленый?  
\- Красный, - тонкий носик чайника замирает над твоей чашкой, потом перемещается к моей. - Ну и налил бы себе сначала!  
Ты не отвечаешь, только чуть поводишь плечами. Правила вежливости, наверное. А я не знаю.   
Ты усаживаешься на торце стола, придвигаешь ко мне хлебницу, в которой накрыто салфеткой печенье.   
\- Соби, у нас джем остался?  
\- Позавчера куплен твой апельсиновый, - ты встречаешься со мной взглядом. Я торопливо встаю и заглядываю в холодильник. Видимо, это безнадежно: как ни посмотришь, так не знаю, куда руки девать или глаза спрятать.   
\- Почему мой? - спрашиваю, нашаривая на полке банку.  
\- Потому что он тебе нравится, - ты легко дергаешь меня за хвост. - Ты решил там зимовать?  
\- Оставь же ты хвост в покое! - я возмущенно выпрямляюсь, закрывая дверцу. У тебя невозмутимое выражение лица:  
\- Как скажешь. Просто до него было легче всего дотянуться.  
\- Хвост не для того, чтобы за него тащить! - сообщаю, снова садясь.  
\- Нет? - ты лукаво глядишь на меня. - А каково его предназначение, Рицка?  
Я кошусь на тебя исподлобья:  
\- Пей чай!  
\- Пью, - ты прячешь улыбку и протягиваешь мне маленькую ложку. - Для джема.  
  
Ты отпиваешь каркадэ, а я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. Сразу не дошло, а сейчас… На тебе футболка. С рукавами до локтя и открытой шеей. А на горле нет бинтов. У тебя волосы вперед падают, не все буквы видно, и шрамы теперь не такие толстые и выпуклые, как раньше, но дело не в этом. Ты… я даже не знал, что у тебя такие вещи есть. Почему ты не носил? Ужасно хочется до тебя дотронуться.   
Стискиваю чашку, и ты опускаешь мне на локоть ладонь:  
\- Рицка?  
Торопливо качаю головой:  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да, - я поднимаю голову. - Давай фотографии смотреть?  
\- Конечно, - соглашаешься ты. - Сейчас я к тебе присоединюсь.  
  
Ты открываешь воду, ставишь к раковине чашки, а я отправляюсь искать фотоаппарат. Надо сначала перегнать снимки в компьютер, с него на диск, а потом вставить его в DVD-плеер. Ты обещал как-то упростить этот механизм, но я пока не понял, как.   
Как раз успеваю забить до конца ту болванку, на которой наши с тобой кадры, когда ты появляешься из кухни. Судя по тому, что пахнешь дымом, курил у форточки. Я дергаю носом и киваю тебе на подушки:  
\- Подтаскивай и садись.  
Ты внимательно изучаешь меня:  
\- Тебе не нравится, Рицка? Почему ты не скажешь?  
\- Ты о чем? - я вынимаю диск и жду выключения компьютера.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем, - ты усаживаешься, скрестив ноги, и ждешь моего ответа.  
\- А зачем я буду что-то говорить? Может, сам еще курить начну, - я подхожу к телевизионной тумбе, включаю плеер и телевизор.   
\- Это предупреждение? - ты, кажется, чуть напрягаешься.  
\- Это рассуждение, Соби, - вставляю диск и беру оба пульта. - А много кадров должно быть. Папка "Саппоро", на, ищи, - протягиваю тебе пульт от DVD.  
Ты обхватываешь мое запястье и тянешь вниз:  
\- Садись ко мне.  
Я не двигаюсь:  
\- Давай я лучше подушку ближе придвину?  
Ты отводишь глаза:  
\- Ладно.  
Что я такого сказал? Хмурюсь и опускаюсь перед тобой на колени:  
\- Соби, перестань!  
\- Я ничего не делаю, Рицка.   
\- Угу, - киваю я. - Совсем ничего. Ладно, ты включаешь или нет?  
Подушка, конечно, широкая, нам обоим хватает места. Вот только я спиной к тебе прижимаюсь. И твоим спокойствием ну никак не обладаю!  
  
Какой яркий день был все-таки. Хорошо, что у фотоаппарата есть функция антизасветки, и все равно небо кое-где почти белое, а было ведь ослепительно-синее. Снежные статуи поглощают солнце, а ледяные отражают, как зеркала. На нескольких снимках мы с тобой вместе - так, как по осени в парке щелкались: я стою на цыпочках, обхватив твой локоть, а ты держишь фотоаппарат на отлете. Разница разве что в обстановке да в твоем выражении лица. Раньше оно было такое, словно ты на работе. Накрываю ладонью твою руку, лежащую у меня на талии:  
\- Спасибо, Соби.  
Ты тепло вздыхаешь мне в ухо:  
\- Рицка, я хотел задать тебе вопрос.  
Я молча киваю, от твоего тихого голоса делается трудней дышать.  
\- Что ты думаешь о предложении сэнсея?  
Я вздрагиваю и оборачиваюсь:  
\- О чем?!  
\- О предложении приехать в Семь Лун, - повторяешь ты очень ровно. - Для знакомства и ради того, чтобы ты получил представление о моей школе.  
Ничего себе переходы у тебя. Я открываю рот, но не могу найти ни одного слова.  
\- Рицка, это никоим образом не принуждение, - ты, кажется, не так понимаешь мое молчание, - если ты против, просто скажи нет. Я много думал о таком варианте в последние пару недель, и вчерашний звонок сэнсея…  
\- Соби, - я откашливаюсь, и ты немедленно умолкаешь, - но тебе же Сэймэй запретил мне даже рассказывать! А ты предлагаешь туда _ехать_?!  
\- Ты говорил с Ритцу-сэнсеем по телефону, - напоминаешь ты, - и сказал, что мы приедем, если я смогу привести тебя. Так?  
\- Д-да, - куда ты клонишь? - он хотел со мной "пообщаться"… Но Соби! Тебе же нельзя этого делать?  
\- Приказы Сэймэя больше недействительны, - ты дотрагиваешься рукой до горла. - И я могу тебя привести.  
  
Я автоматически вцепляюсь в твою ладонь:  
\- Почему ты сейчас об этом думаешь?  
Ты сжимаешь губы и хмуришься:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты впервые встретился с Сэймэем на поединке, где у вас не будет возможности пообщаться. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, при перспективе дуэли с ним и Нисеем крайне нежелательно было бы получить очередных противников из школы. Ты же знаешь, что после боев мне нужно какое-то время на восстановление. Я не хочу подставить тебя.  
  
Смотришь мне в лицо. Как взрослому. Я прерывисто вздыхаю:  
\- Ты сказал, что сэнсей считает тебя человеком, который держится за иллюзию. Помнишь?  
Ты чуть усмехаешься:  
\- Да, разумеется.  
\- И что он сделает, если мы явимся в Семь Лун? Что будешь делать ты?  
\- Тебя никто не тронет, Рицка, обещаю. Я буду рядом, и я защищу тебя. Ты моя Жертва, я подчиняюсь только твоим приказам.  
\- Соби, - меня дрожью прохватывает от твоих слов, - я не об этом! Тебе могут что-нибудь сделать?  
После того, как мы столько раз отбивались…  
\- Думаю, нас попытаются разделить, - отвечаешь ты неохотно. - Но если ты будешь против…  
\- Буду! - бросаю я резко. - А твоему сэнсею я Имя покажу! И пусть только попробует к тебе подойти!  
Ты прижимаешь меня к себе:   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Точно придурок, - я пытаюсь вырваться. - За что?!  
\- За поддержку, Рицка. Так ты согласен?  
  
Я закрываю глаза.  
"Именно с тобой в последние месяцы хотелось поговорить и мне, и моим коллегам".   
Они не отстанут. А если явимся сами - или поймут, что мы одноимённые, или… А если или, отобьемся. С тобой никуда не страшно соваться. И хуже ведь уже некуда, наверное, раз ты сам предлагаешь.  
"Рицка, Сэймэй любит тебя. Я всегда это знал".  
Любит. Хм. И тебя тоже, видимо. Но как минимум один из нас его очень раздражает. Лучше выяснять, кто, имея равный запас информации. Силы у меня, ты говоришь, много. А вот теории мало.   
Ты готов рискнуть. Ради меня, я знаю.  
Не хочу, чтобы тебя снова и снова доводили на поединках. На одном потенциале держаться трудно.   
Все верно. Только…  
  
\- Соби, только я хочу, чтобы мы везде ходили вместе. Вообще везде. Что бы они ни говорили. Если не согласятся, мы оттуда исчезнем. Можно так?  
\- Боец и не должен покидать Жертву, - ты слегка улыбаешься и дотрагиваешься до моей щеки. - Да, Рицка. - И переспрашиваешь после паузы: - То есть ты согласен?  
  
Я отвечаю за тебя. Так Йоджи сказал. Кстати, можно позвонить Зеро - они ведь твердили, что явиться в Семь Лун в наших интересах. А может, с нами захотят?  
Минами Ритцу. Я запомнил имя. Навыки гипноза - и болевые блоки, я догадался в конце концов, что это такое. Его Сэймэй очень не любил, да и мне не за что. Раз он так хочет посмотреть на меня… я тоже могу посмотреть на него.  
Твое белое лицо после его звонков.  
"Есть только один человек, которому я доверяю. Я говорю о Рицке".  
  
\- Соби, а если они захотят, чтобы я там учился, тогда что? Ты же уже закончил?  
Ты тоже о чем-то думаешь, потому что почти судорожно прижимаешь меня к себе:  
\- Ничего страшного. Я уже учился в университете, когда был Бойцом твоего брата.   
\- Но вы жили отдельно!  
Я не вижу, я чувствую твой кивок.  
\- А я так не согласен! Я без тебя там не останусь!!  
Ты медленно выдыхаешь - и смеешься:  
\- Рицка, я пытаюсь позаботиться о твоей безопасности.  
\- А на свою плевать, как обычно? - я вцепляюсь в тебя покрепче. - Или с тобой, или никак!  
\- Хорошо, - ты пропускаешь через пальцы мои отросшие волосы. - Думаю, вопрос решаем. Существуют пары с куда большей разницей в возрасте, чем у нас. Это не проблема, Рицка.  
\- Тогда ладно, - глаза закрываются от твоих прикосновений, - тогда можно завтра съездить, а дальше будет видно.  
\- Завтра? - ты на секунду замираешь.  
\- А чего откладывать? - я трусь затылком о твою ладонь, и ты возобновляешь движения. - Все равно день свободный. Только у меня нет никакого желания школу менять, - дыхание начинает сбиваться, я очень стараюсь его сохранить. Ты ведь вроде ничего не делаешь! - Я к своему классу привык. И как насчет методов приучения к боли? - добавляю шепотом.   
\- Тебя никто не тронет, - повторяешь ты твердо. Я открываю глаза. У тебя такое выражение… - Никто, Рицка.  
\- Да я не боюсь, просто… - исхитряюсь повернуться и сесть спиной к телевизору, так, чтобы ноги поставить на пол за тобой, а локти тебе на колени. Дотрагиваюсь до твоей шеи, до выемки между ключицами, до рубцов: - Просто хочется кое-кому голову оторвать.   
\- Не надо, - ты опускаешь ладонь мне на спину и привлекаешь меня ближе. - Тебе все равно удалось невозможное, Рицка. И ты дал мне Имя. Поверь, это значит куда больше. А кое для кого куда обиднее, - твои губы трогает чужая, очень недобрая улыбка. И пропадает.   
Интересно, что именно невозможное мне удалось?  
\- Соби, - я смыкаю руки у тебя за шеей, - мы в день уложимся?  
\- Думаю, да. Ночевать, по крайней мере, не останемся.  
\- Угу, - я сосредоточенно киваю. - Тогда давай, что ли, спать ложиться. И пообещай, что от меня ни на шаг!  
Ты дышишь на мои губы, почти задеваешь:  
\- Ты боишься за меня?   
Есть классный способ уходить от темы.   
Но после поцелуя я все же откликаюсь:  
\- Будешь мне все показывать. И рассказывать. И при разговорах присутствовать.  
\- Думаю, сэнсеев будет интересовать в первую очередь твой взгляд на вещи, Рицка, - ты обнимаешь меня за талию. - Боец всегда подчинен Жертве.  
\- Кто сказал?  
\- Это правило школы, - ты пожимаешь плечами.  
  
"Боец в паре главным не бывает, это закон".   
А я надеялся, что мне удалось все забыть!  
  
\- Но я не учусь там, Соби. И меня устраивает, как есть сейчас! - сообщаю тебе новость. А то ты сам не догадаешься. - Так что придется им нарушить правила, а то мы возьмем и уйдем!  
\- Рицка, тебе нужна информация. Моих знаний недостаточно…  
\- Соби, мы им нужны больше! Да даже если только я! Все равно больше! Вот из этого и будем исходить!  
\- Ты приказываешь? - осведомляешься ты, наклоняя голову к плечу.  
\- Тебе от этого легче, что ли, будет? Можешь считать, что да!  
Ты прикрываешь глаза:  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Я - идиот. Кли-ни-чес-кий. Это же нарушение норм, которые тебе с моего возраста вбивали! Наверняка сам ты против них пойти не можешь. Шумно вздыхаю и обнимаю тебя сильнее:  
\- Соби…  
\- Все верно, Рицка, - ты гладишь меня по голове, - в самом деле. Хорошо, будет так, как ты скажешь.  
  
Зато ты больше никогда не упоминаешь о приказах в нормальной жизни. А тут… тут я могу командовать. Правда могу. Только соображаю медленно.  
  
\- Так что ходи со мной и говори, что это я так хочу, - говорю глухо, устраиваясь у тебя на плече. - И пускай меня спрашивают.  
\- Ты уверен в решении? - ты снова перебираешь мои волосы.  
\- Причем давно, - я мрачно хмыкаю. - И не начинай о том, как оно мне тяжело далось. Без тебя все было бы много хуже.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо произносишь ты, помолчав.  
\- Я знаю.   
Прижимаюсь крепче. Каждый раз отвечать у меня просто не получается. Хорошо, что ты понимаешь.  
\- Наверное, действительно стоит лечь, - ты водишь пальцем по краю моего обычного уха. - Если поедем завтра… впрочем, можем и не ехать. В школу разрешена парная телепортация.   
\- А просто так, значит, нельзя? - я хмыкаю. - Ну и установки. Раз ты считаешь, что можно, зачем откладывать. И так ведь тянули.  
\- Рицка, - ты осторожно отодвигаешь меня, заглядываешь в лицо, - ты мог приказать раньше.  
\- Чтобы у тебя еще раз кровь горлом шла? Сейчас разозлюсь! - обещаю сердито. Ты улыбаешься. - И нечему радоваться!  
\- Мне просто нравятся твои реакции, Рицка, - вот точно побью сейчас. - Только, прошу тебя, будь очень осмотрителен. Слушать будут каждое твое слово. Каждый твой взгляд будет замечен и оценен. Семь Лун крайне в тебе заинтересованы. Пожалуйста, помни об этом. Далеко не всему из того, что ты услышишь, стоит верить. Или принимать за полную версию.  
\- А я вообще верю только тебе, - фыркаю я. - Так что могут особо и не стараться. Соби, мне не хочется в эту школу, пойми ты!  
\- Только мне? - повторяешь ты медленно.  
\- А то ты не знаешь! Нет, погоди! - ты явно собираешься целоваться.   
\- Тогда отчего ты соглашаешься?  
\- Начнем сначала, что ли? - я недоуменно пожимаю плечами. - Чтобы от нас отстали. И чтобы сказали, что с Сэймэем делать.   
\- Сэймэй… - начинаешь ты, но я перебиваю:  
\- Вот когда придет и все объяснит, причем оч-чень убедительно, тогда и будем разговаривать. Все, Соби. Больше ничего о нем не хочу слышать.  
  
Да, мне больно. И ты видишь, что больно. Продолжишь?  
  
Ты вздыхаешь и киваешь:  
\- Конечно, Рицка. Договорились.  
\- Тогда давай фотки досматривать, - я исхитряюсь еще раз повернуться и прислоняюсь к тебе. Вообще я не уверен, что мы доглядим до конца. Но попробуем.  
  
*  
Я не верил в судьбу. Я и сейчас в нее не верю. И тебя отучаю.   
Смотри: ты хотел мне принадлежать, помнишь, ты говорил? И у нас появилось общее Имя.   
Я хотел узнать о Семи Лунах и что случилось с моим братом. Второе уже знаю. О первом завтра расскажут твои учителя.  
  
А еще… на грани сна… мне приходит мысль, что я однажды проснусь, а уши останутся на подушке. И хвост отпадет, говорят, это совсем не больно…   
Так вот я точно знаю, Соби, кто будет главным.  
Нет никаких законов.  
Есть только то, чего мы хотим.  
  
  
  
**Endless**  
  


8 марта – 24 июня 2006

 


End file.
